De sangre, colmillos y otras cosas
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Manuel nunca penso que ayudar a alguien le costaria tanto, ahora tendra que aprender algunas cosas, desde chupar sangre, volar y aprender sobre la lealtad entre el clan/ Ademas de soportar a un rubio engreido y mandon sobre él. Latin Hetalia, multipairing
1. primeros sintomas

-Hola, estoy editando todos los capítulos partiendo por este, pero no se preocupen, no voy a cambiar cosas importantes ni el sentido de ellas, solo es para arreglar errores de ortografía y por una cosa estética, si algo tiene que mejorar uno con los años pues xD -

Lo de siempre: Los personajes de Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen

**Por Iris**

**EL INICIO.**

…

- ¡Oh! Creo que me pase con las chelas…

Aquí tenemos a José Manuel González, un chico normal, de pelo y ojos cafés, algo gruñón y antisocial, que se daba una que otra farra a la semana, experto en lingüística juvenil y disciplina callejera… o sea, un típico joven chileno.

- Jeje, la Rapa me va a matar –Se dijo a sí mismo con una expresión resignada. En su reloj marcaban las 2:10 AM y al otro día tenía escuela, por eso le había prometido a su hermanita que llegaría a más tardar a las 12- A ver qué escusa le tiro ahora…

_¡Déjame!... ¡Ah!_

Manuel se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar murmullos más adelante, presto atención y las voces se callaron a los segundos, ahora oía pasos y un montón de cosas cayéndose. Pasada la impresión, avanzo cauteloso para seguir su camino, caminó por frente un callejón y descubrió al instante quiénes hacían tanto ruido. En el callejón había dos chicos, uno de ellos trataba de escapar, pero el otro lo golpeó y lanzó contra las bolsas de basura que había allí. "Un asalto…" pensó Manuel, y aunque sintió lastima por el chico y tenía unas ganas inmensas de meterse, no, no… no se atrevió a intervenir. "… Que… que se las arregle solo…" Bajó la cabeza y continuó su camino lentamente.

_¡Crash!... _Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en toda la cuadra_… _

_- ¡Ayuda, por favor!... ¡Crash!_

Manuel se detuvo y apretó fuertemente sus manos- ¡Mierda!... –Terminó diciendo. Se dio media vuelta y regresó frente al callejón. El chico de antes se encontraba en el suelo y contra la pared, con una cara de total espanto mientras el supuesto "asaltante" se le acercaba con un semblante oscuro. Agarró a este del cuello de la camisa y desde su posición el moreno pudo ver que al joven le temblaban las piernas frenéticamente.

- Acabemos con esto quieres… -Susurró en el oído del pobre chico y luego puso una sonrisa que hizo al tipo estremecerse. Se comenzó a acercar a su cuello cuando…

_¡Pam!_

... Lo único que vio el muchacho fue como ese hombre lo soltaba y caía al suelo. Sus rodillas no soportaron su peso más tiempo y se doblaron con lo que el joven cayó al suelo temblando todavía…

…

Ya ni sabía cómo había llegado a eso. Después de que Manuel golpeara a ese tipo para que soltara al otro… parece que se las tomó con él, ni cuenta se dio cuando el otro se fue corriendo.

"De nada weon…".

Después de haber intercambiado un par de golpes los dos se fueron contra las bolsas de basura, el tipo ese se paró rápidamente para alejarse un poco y cubrirse la nariz como si fuera a vomitar.

Manuel trató de levantarse rápido pero cuando su mano hizo presión contra el suelo sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro. Lo miró, y claro, tenía un corte, había rozado con un vidrio. De la herida comenzaba a emanar sangre. Manu presiono un poco su herida y miro al hombre, este se había calmado y volvía mirarlo, con odio en primera instancia, pero cuando notó la sangre que corría por su camiseta su expresión cambió. Le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Mostraban un sentimiento de deseo y maldad.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse y en el momento que se detuvo frente a él, Manuel se sintió como un animalito atrapado.

"¡Ay, mierda!..."

Pero por suerte a lo lejos escuchó varios pasos que se acercaban, sintió un poco de alivio e intento levantarse para hacerle frente, aunque antes de poder hacerlo…

- _¡Grrr!_

… El tipo ese se lanzó sobre él y… lo mordió. Para extrañeza de Manu.

Dejó escapar un fuerte grito en cuanto sintió los dientes del sujeto atravesándole la piel del hombro herido. Su reacción fue empujarlo, sacarlo de encima, por todos los medios y lo consiguió. El tipo huyó unos segundos antes de que apareciera más gente en la entrada del callejón.

- ¡Ah! –Una de las chicas que llegaron dio un enérgico grito al ver como sangraba el hombro de Manuel. Un grupo de jóvenes había ido al escuchar el ruido de la pelea y se acercaron a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Luego de recibir los cuidados necesarios en una posta cercana, Manuel se fue a su casa. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido, encendió la luz y se dio cuenta que todo estaba tranquilo, así que subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de su hermana, esta yacía dormida en su cama, abrazando al perro. Manuel suspiró y sonrió al ver que la niña estaba bien. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y miró su hombro derecho, no se veían, pero él sabía que debajo de su camiseta había un montón de vendas. Volvió a llevar su mirada hacia su hermana que continuaba durmiendo sin perturbarse en absoluto, entonces volvió a suspirar.

-Sí, es mejor que no se entere –Murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación e irse a su propio cuarto.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama como un saco de papas y siguió tranquilo mirando el techo oscuro de su habitación. Luego de un rato se quitó la ropa y se dejó solo una polera sin mangas y sus bóxer para dormir. Agazapado con las colchas volvió a mirar su hombro y tanteó en la oscuridad hasta tocar las vendas. Dejó escapar una risa amarga- Para nunca ayudar a nadie más… -Finalmente acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar…

…

…

_¡Ugh!... ¡Ah!..._

Había pasado apenas una hora y media de haber llegado a su casa, y el cuerpo ni la mente de Manuel conseguían descansar. El muchacho se revolcaba de un lado a otro en la cama, estaba sudando y entre sus sueños (más bien pesadillas) escuchaba voces y veía sombras. Su herida le ardía tanto que sentía como si le quemara el hombro y luego se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. Esa fue la peor noche de toda su vida, hasta ahora…

Pero quien dice que las transformaciones sean fáciles de soportar.

…

…

**CAPITULO 1: Primeros síntomas**

- Mmm… -Manuel seguía sumido en el sueño, ahora que se había calmado un poco, cuando comenzó a oler un aroma muy fuerte que lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y se sentó maquinalmente, miro toda su habitación buscando el origen de ese olor que empezaba a causarle nauseas- ¡Argh! Qué demonios…

Se levantó de mala gana y se metió al baño rápidamente para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca.

- Mmm… -Masculló mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavabo y veía como las gotas de agua caían a la porcelana blanca. Tragó saliva con dificultad un par de veces antes de levantar el rostro y mirarse en el espejo. Inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de las vendas en su hombro- Cresta, me las tengo que cambiar –Enseguida abrió el mueble del costado derecho del espejo y buscó algo que ponerse- Sé que tenía por aquí… -Encontró una gasa de tela y la dejó a mano sobre la taza del baño- Uf… bien… aquí voy –Se comentó a sí mismo para darse ánimos, porque en verdad tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Cómo estaría esa herida? ¿Y se habían pegado las vendas a la piel?... porque así si tendría algunos problemas, y no quería decirle a su hermana que lo fuera a ayudar.

Entonces, fue quitando las vendas hasta llegar a la primera capa, esta la quitó con mucho cuidado hasta que su hombro quedo libre de ella y no mostraba más que una pequeña cicatriz.

- … ¡¿Pe-pero qué?! –Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente delatando su sorpresa- ¡¿Qué onda?!... ¡Pero si…!

_- ¡Manu! ¡Hermano, baja a desayunar!... ¡Ya son las siete y media! ¡Apúrate! _

- ¡Chu…! –Dejó las cosas ahí, viendo que no iba a necesitar más vendas, y se fue a buscar su uniforme… si es que era posible encontrar algo en ese desorden.

En la planta baja se escuchaba: ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde ***** deje mi ***** zapato?!

La chica en la cocina suspiró con resignación- Otra vez…

- _¡Guaf! ¡Guaf!_ –El perro que tenían se acercó mientras empujaba su plato con el hocico- ¡Ah! Perdona Lipi, ya te sirvo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Por la re-chucha! Ya es tarde –Iba quejándose Manuel mientras bajaba la escalera. Llevaba la camisa afuera y a medio abrochar, la corbata colgándole del cuello sin anudar, un zapato en la mano izquierda, la mochila colgándole de un brazo y con la mano derecha se ponía la chaqueta- ¡Mierda!... –A pesar de ir tan acelerado paró en seco al llegar al primer piso, dejó caer la mochila y su zapato para taparse la nariz- ¡Ah! ¡Tiare! ¿Qué hiciste que huele así? –Se apretó la nariz con una mano y con la otra se tapó la boca. "Quiero vomitar" pensaba en ese momento.

- ¿De qué hablas? Solo tosté un poco de pan y te hice huevo –Le acercó el sartén con los huevos revueltos. Manuel sintió unas nauseas horribles, puso una de sus manos enfrente y haciéndole una seña a su hermana dijo- ¡Aléjalo! No quiero, no quiero

La chica alejó el huevo de su hermano y lo miró extrañada- ¿Qué onda Manu? Si a ti te gusta…

- Si sé, pero hoy me da asco, ¡Córrela! –El joven se sentó a la mesa e intentó hacer un nudo en su corbata.

- Ni que estuvieras embarazado, ¿Qué has estado haciendo, hermanito? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Tiare dejó el sartén en uno de los quemadores de la cocina- Bueno… –Tomó un pan sin tostar- Más para mí –Le comenzó a echar huevo a su pan- Ya come que vas tarde –Dijo mientras sacudía su mano hacia las cosas en la mesa.

- … -Manuel miró el pan tostado, tomó uno pero un olor a carbón le cruzo por la nariz y se arrepintió y lo devolvió, pero también el pan normal desprendía un olor que le desagradaba, así que estaba frito. Fijo su vista en la taza con té. Hasta este le provocaba ganas de vomitar "¡Esto ya es mucho! ¡Con mi té no!". Mientras Manuel peleaba consigo mismo para tomarse su tecito, su hermana y el perro lo miraban extrañados.

"Esto sí que es raro" Pensó su hermana.

"Si no lo quiere que me lo de a mi" Pensó el perro.

Manuel seguía tratando de ignorar los olores y comer algo pero no podía, seguía con ganas de vomitar.

Por otro lado Tiare también se demoraba en desayunar, pero eso era por estar pendiente de su hermano- Manu –Lo llamó y el chico se giró a ella- ¿Estás enfermo?

- Eh… no ¿Por qué? –La vio levantarse.

- Es que estás muy pálido… -Puso su mano en la frente de su hermano y abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Estas congelado! Manu, pareces un hielo –Le tocó toda la cara y luego agarró su muñeca.

- ¿Qué estás…?

Con una mirada la chica lo silenció. Puso su dedo en la garganta de Manuel y se quedó mirándolo un segundo- ¡No te encuentro pulso! ¡Ah! ¡Manu, es como si estuvieras muerto!

- ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué tonteras estás diciendo! –Corrió su mano y volvió a mirar la taza frente a él.

- Manu, ¿Por qué no vamos a un hospital para que te revisen?

- ¡No! ¿Para qué, y con qué plata? No pienso pedirle algo extra a la abuela ni que se asuste por tonterías, además, yo estoy bien, debe ser la caña –Comentó obstinado y tomó el tazón caliente con té.

- ¡Pero Manu…!

- ¡Pero nada! Me tomo una aspirina y ya estoy –Dijo como punto final.

- ¡Ash! Como digas –Gruñó la niña pero no dejó de observarlo con preocupación.

Manuel seguía sosteniendo el tazón. Tenía que comer o por lo menos tomar algo. Miró la hora en su reloj: 7:45

- ¡Ah! –Con gran fuerza de voluntad se tomó el té al seco y tragó un pedazo de pan blanco. Se metió el zapato y agarró su mochila- Adiós Tiare –Le dio un beso en la frente- Lipi –Y acarició la cabeza del perro. Salió corriendo de su casa, y solo cuando llego al paradero se preocupó por abrocharse los cordones.

- ¡Ay! ¡Por la cresta, voy a llegar tarde de nuevo! –El bus llegó y se subió junto con todos los demás, iba llena, así que agarró su mochila con fuerza y la puso entre sus piernas, solo por si acaso. A los segundos de viaje comenzó a percibir un montón de olores que renovaron sus ganas de vomitar y se tapó la boca y la nariz. "¡Ah! ¡¿Que mierda me pasa?!".

- Oye weon… -Manuel miró a su lado, un estudiante al igual que él le había hablado- ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido…

- … mmm –El joven hizo un esfuerzo y quitó la mano de su boca- Estoy bien… creo que la caña me dio fuerte no más –Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para ser amable.

- Ah, ya… -El chico no le hablo más pero lo seguía mirando de reojo.

"¡Ah!..." Se tapó la nariz, el olor allí dentro se hacía insoportable, demasiado insoportable incluso para decirse a sí mismo que era un aroma normal al considerar cuanta gente había aglomerada allí. "¡Oh! Tal vez sí deba ir con un médico". Recordando lo que había hecho su hermana, también llevó una mano hasta su cuello para buscarse el pulso, pero por más que lo intentara no lo lograba. "¿Qué mierda me pasa…?".

Por fin el bus llegó a su parada y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, estaba atrasado y además no soportaría ni un momento más dentro. Echó a correr velozmente, aún faltaban cinco cuadras para su colegio- ¡Todavía alcanzo! -La verdad si no dieran hasta las 8:10 para entrar, él ya estaría suspendido.

Mientras iba corriendo se fijó que era mucho más rápido que antes, se sentía más liviano, y tenía claro que otros días ya estaría cansado a esas alturas, pero ahora… nada. Además se percató que veía todo más iluminado, como si el sol diera más luz.

"Vaya, si en realidad estoy enfermo, qué extraño…". Llegó a un cruce que le daba luz roja y tuvo que esperar. "¿Desde cuándo un resfriado te hace correr mejor?... qué estúpidos los síntomas". Se puso la mano en el pecho esperando oír su corazón exaltado pero todavía no logró hallar nada- Vamos ¿Dónde estás?...-Esperó unos minutos más pero su pecho siguió callado- Esto me preocupa.

El no escuchar el latir de su corazón lo tenía más angustiado que las náuseas, el color pálido de su piel o ni siquiera sentir su calor corporal.

… _Tal vez sí estoy muerto…_

El semáforo cambio y le dio verde, devolviéndolo al ahora. Inspiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.- Imposible, deja de pensar tonteras, weon… - Siguió corriendo hacia la escuela.

…

- ¡Uf!... –Por fin llegó la última clase, ese día no fue nada fácil para Manuel. En cuanto apareció en la sala sus compañeros lo empezaron a molestar.

_- ¡Yaaa!... weon ¿Qué onda, por qué tan blanco?… ¿Te operaste la piel Manu? Estay igual que Michael Jackson… El moreno que quería ser blanco… jajaja…_

_- Oh, estamos simpáticos –Manuel se sentó en su banco intentando ignorar al resto de la gente, pero a los segundos una de sus compañeras se acercó y le tocó la frente al igual que lo había hecho Tiare._

_- Manu, estás muy frío –Quitó su mano espantada- ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó otra._

_- Sí, solo… -Paró de hablar al sentir a uno de sus compañeros pasando un brazo por detrás de su cuello._

_- Claro que está bien, solo necesita un poco de atención… ¿Qué me decí weon? ¿Te caliento? –Le preguntó muy cerca de su oído._

_- ¡Córrete fleto culia'o! –Manuel lo empujo_

_- ¡Ja, ja! No te me pongas nervioso…_

_- Claro, tú me vas a poner nervioso…_

No hubo profesor que no le preguntara si se sentía bien, hasta uno llego a la sala, lo miro y lo mandó a la enfermería. Tuvo que esforzarse para no vomitar en el casino, y aún así terminó saliendo de ahí y no comió nada. Caminó por el patio hasta que paso un profe con su plato de comida frente a su nariz y corrió al baño a vomitar. No tiene idea cómo, pero sus compañeros se enteraron y lo agarraron para lo que es WEBEO.

- Oye Manu… -Uno de sus compañeros se acercó, estaban en el gimnasio para gimnasia.

- Dime… -Manu lo miró directamente esperando a que hablara.

- ¿Estás en tus días? –Sonrió. El moreno le dio un tape- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír mientras las chicas los miraban con desaprobación

- Ya basta, dejen al pibe tranquilo… –Bueno, tal vez no todos sus compañeros se estaban burlando- Aunque tal vez sonrojándose le regrese el color al pobre boludo –Bueno, no. El resto se rió aún más.

Debajo de las graderías, en la cancha, estaban dos chicos que Manuel no recordaba haber visto. El argentino, porque estaba claro que era argentino según Manu, era rubio y de ojos verdes y el chico a su lado era castaño, de ojos cafés, el color de su piel era parecido al suyo y tenía una bandita en la nariz.

- ¡Oigan par de vagos se acabó el chacoteo, vengan aquí o les pongo un 1 a todos! –Dijo el profesor al segundo de pisar la cancha. Los chicos bajaron de las graderías y se reunieron en el centro.

- Oye ¿Cuándo llegaron esos dos? –Manuel le pregunto al chico que tenía al lado mientras el profesor daba las instrucciones para la clase.

-Esos… mmm… llegaron como a mitad de semestre –Le dijo el joven.

-… ¡Muy bien! ¡Comiencen! –Gritó el profesor e hizo sonar su silbato.

- ¿Eh? ¿Comenzar qué? –Antes de recibir respuesta Manuel tuvo un balón de basquetbol en la boca del estómago- ¡Uhm!

- ¡González, muévase! –Le dijo el maestro desde su asiento.

Manuel volvió a llenar sus pulmones con aire y fue al lado de los demás- Oigan… ¿Qué cresta hay que hacer? –Preguntó totalmente perdido y enseguida se rieron de él.

- ¡Ay, Manu, ven! Haremos pareja – Le dijo una chica y lo tomó de la mano. No faltaron los "¡Uy!" de sus compañeros cuando se fueron a un rincón.

- Practiquen los pases y en 20 minutos comiencen con los lanzamientos de la clase anterior –Dijo el profe.

- ¿Cuándo enseño eso? –Preguntó el joven con los ojos bien abiertos.

- La clase anterior no viniste, Manu…

- Ah… cierto –Si su cuerpo estuviera funcionando bien se habría sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Practicaron los pases y al mismo tiempo la chica le iba explicando cómo eran los lanzamientos. Para suerte de nuestro chilenito no eran la gran ciencia… aunque había un problema…

- … No tengo puntería –A Manuel le tocaba lanzar, ya sabía cómo hacerlo gracias a la chica y porque había visto a los chicos que salieron antes… pero de ahí a que la pelota entrara… era otra cosa.

Se oyó el revote de una pelota y unos pasos, Manuel vio que el argentino iba hacia la canasta, dio los tres pasos con rebote, después los dos con la bola en las manos y un salto increíblemente alto para lanzar la pelota, esta voló por el aire y cayó dentro de la canasta. "Mierd…"

- ¡González! Espero que lo hagas igual o mejor o te anoto ¡Sí! ¡Te anoto! ¿Qué te crees faltando a mis clases?…

"Doble mierd…"

- Suerte che… -El rubio paso al lado de él con una sonrisa petulante. "Hijo de la re mil…"

- ¡González! –Gritó el hombre con silbato para apresurarlo.

- Ay… -Manuel dejó caer sus hombros rendido. "Ayúdame… si existes ayúdame".

Sus compañeros comenzaron a cuchichear, sabían mejor que nadie de la falta de cálculo en la distancia que tenía el chico… con los pies todo lo que quisieran…. Con algo más en las manos como una raqueta salvaba…. También cuando estaba enojado y quería lanzar algo… pero…

"¡Ah! Ya, que chucha". Sin más empezó a correr hacia el cesto, dio los tres pasos con rebote, luego tomo la pelota con ambas manos y dio dos pasos. Era la hora de la verdad, dio el salto mirando hacia la canasta y… no supo cómo, llego al lado, AL LADO del aro de basquetbol. Quedó en shock, igual que sus compañeros y el profesor que abrían la boca sin creérselo del flaco.

Bueno eso qué importaba ahora, levantó la pelota por arriba de su cabeza y encesto antes de bajar al piso nuevamente, sintió la cerámica bajo sus pies y se quedó estático por un momento hasta que reaccionó, se dio media vuelta hacia el profesor y lo apuntó con un dedo.

- ¡Ja! –Rió victorioso. Al pobre hombre se le cayó el silbato de la sorpresa, aún no creía lo que vio.

- … ¡Bravo! –Y entonces el curso comenzó a aplaudirle. Por eso el moreno sonrió y les dio una elegante reverencia a sus fans.

…

- ¡Corran! ¡Más rápido! No pierdan el ritmo… ¡Ni tampoco la pelota, Rojas! –Llevaban diez minutos corriendo alrededor de la cancha mientras hacían botar el balón y el profesor le gritaba.

- ¡Ah!... no… no aguanto más… ¡Ah! –Un chico iba arrastrando los pies mientras tenía la pelota en sus manos sin botarla.

- Son chantas, weones, yo estoy súper bien –Manuel iba bien erguido, con una velocidad constante mientras botaba el balón rápidamente.

- ¡No es justo!... ¿Tú no que estabas enfermo? –Le lanzaron las manos para agarrarlo de la polera pero Manuel con un ágil movimiento los esquivó y se fue corriendo más rápido.

- A ver si pueden agarrarme, jetones –Sus compañeros hicieron el intento al menos.

En cierto momento el profesor les dio 5 minutos para tomar agua y luego los dividió en dos equipos para jugar basquetbol.

- Muy bien Manuel, a ver cómo te va ahora –Manuel y otro chico estaban esperando para el salto de inicio.

- Suenas muy seguro ¿Qué apuestas? –Decidió seguirle el juego a su compañero ahora que se sentía capaz de ganarle.

- Ahora mismo tengo 10 lucas… ¿Qué dices?

- Que las vayas pasando, cabro –Manuel sonreía seguro.

_¡Priiiiiiiiiii!_

El profesor sopló el silbato y lanzo el balón al aire, los dos saltaron y, como Manu esperaba, llegó mucho más alto que el otro chico y golpeó el balón hacia los de su equipo. Y así comenzó el juego, como lo veían más enérgico que de costumbre le pasaban el balón casi siempre, y Manuel aprovechaba y se ponía a jugar un rato con sus pobres compañeros que aunque lo intentaran no podían quitarle el balón, y para más remate, Manu daba uno de sus _súper_ saltos y anotaba puntos y puntos para su equipo.

Estaba torturando al equipo contrario nuevamente mientras el profesor le gritaba que dejara de hacer payasadas. La verdad el señor no se creía que ese flaquito fuera tan bueno en algún deporte.

Mientras todo eso ocurría dos figuras se apartaron un poco de la multitud…

- No te parece extraño… ¿Será que…? –El castaño fue interrumpido por el rubio.

- No sé… pero yo me encargo de averiguarlo, dejáme el pibe a mí –Los dos miraron en dirección a Manuel antes de volver al juego.

_- ¡Ja, ja! , ¡Vamos! atrápenme…_

- ¡Ya po! Mis diez lucas –La clase ya había terminado y estaban en los camarines.

- No, seguro que te fumaste algo Manu, solo por eso me ganaste –El chico trataba de no mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡Ay, eres más chanta, weon! Ya no más –Se dio vuelta hacia los lavamanos. Hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer, como lavarse la cara y las manos. Se echó desodorante pero cuando iba a ponerse la colonia alguien le agarró la mano. Miro hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido, y se sorprendió al ver que era ese argentino.

- ¿Cuál es? –Acercó su cara al recipiente y la olfateó.

- ¿Pero qué…? –Manuel no sabía qué estaba haciendo, y quedó peor cuando el rucio ese se colocó tan cerca que su nariz rozaba la piel de su cuello. Se separó después de unos segundos cuando el moreno seguía con expresión consternada.

- Esta te quedara mejor, che –Dijo y le roció otra sustancia en el cuello… y se fue.

- … ¿Ah? –Miró al otro joven que hacía su camino hacia el muchacho con la bandita en la nariz.

El rubio pronto llegó al lado del castaño, quien lo interrogó enseguida- ¿Y?... ¿Es o no uno de nosotros?

- No… apesta a humano, además ese boludo no tiene ninguna marca en el cuello.

…

…

- ¡Ah! –Manuel se tiró sobre el sillón en cuanto estuvo en su casa. A su lado no tardó en llegar su perro "Lipigas" (nombre conseguido por ser encontrado luego de que pasara el camión del gas) al cual comenzó a hacerle cariño- ¡Ay, compadre! No me fue tan mal al final… aunque por esas nauseas weonas no he comido nada –Miró en dirección a la cocina por unos segundos para luego mirar a su perro con ojos cómplices.

Se levantó y fue allá, abrió el refrigerador y saco un poco de carne que había quedado del día anterior, la calentó y se hizo un pan con ella y queso, lechuga, tomate y mayo. Estaba ansioso por comérselo, se veía tan bien, hasta Lipi se saboreaba. Agarró el pan con sus dos manos y lo acercó a su boca, la abrió pero su nariz percibió todos los olores más fuertes que lo normal y el queso gauda lo mareó… bueno, la verdad le dio un poco más que mareo.

- ¡Ugh! –Se tapó la boca y se fue directo al baño a vomitar.

Lipi se quedó mirando hacia la puerta del baño y después de unos segundos escuchando los ruidos extraños que su amo realizaba se paró en dos patas y de un tarascón se tragó el sándwich.

Ese día Manuel no bajó a tomar once para desconcierto de su hermana. Se quedó encerrado en su pieza tapándose la cabeza con la almohada para no oler las cosas que la chica le echaba al pan en el piso de abajo.

"Esto es una mierda"


	2. biologia, aquelarre y el conejo

¡Gracias por los reviews! ^o^ Qué bueno que les gusto. Aquí está el dos, para el titulo no se me ocurrió nada más XP. Espero este bien, en el otro ya aparece Miguelito (jiji, me encanta). Bueno, espero les guste.

By Iris

CAP 2: BIOLOGIA, AQUELARRE Y EL CONEJO.

El segundo día fue un poco más tranquilo que el primero, y digo un poco por que igual lo siguieron molestando, no pudo acercarse a la comida y se sentía un poco más "débil" que el día anterior, aun así no hubo nadie que lo pudiera alcanzar cuando a sus compañeros se les ocurrió la brillante idea de tirarse agua. Llegó la última clase, les tocaba biología y la profesora los llevo al laboratorio, les iba a mostrar… los órganos del cuerpo

Y esto… es un corazón –La profesora sacó de una bolsa con hielo un… ustedes saben cómo es un corazón

¡Ugh! Todavía está latiendo… es que lo acabo de traer de…

Eran solo murmullos para Manuel, estaba algo ido con esos olores, del hígado, el estómago, un intestino que al igual que el estómago conservaba algunas sustancias dentro. ¡Ah! Era asqueroso, y ahora el corazón que aún tenía sangre, la que corría por las manos de la profesora le tenía hipnotizado, no sabía porque pero ese olor tan fuerte que producía le parecía mejor que el de la carne que sirvieron en el casino ese día

A ver quién quiere tocarlo… -La profesora se los acerco y toda la primera fila saltó hacía atrás menos Manuel, sí, para colmo estaba al lado de esas cosas. Sintió el olor penetrando en su nariz, subiendo hasta su frente y de pronto comenzó a ver manchas amarillas y sintió su cuerpo cayendo hacia atrás

¡Ah!... ¡Por dios!...

Sus compañeros alcanzaron a sostenerlo mientras la profesora miraba desconcertada

Vaya, normalmente las chicas se desmayan –Manu… en si no se desmayó, porque aún tenía los ojos abiertos, solo… fue un intento de desmayo

Tal vez sea porque no comió profesora –Dijo una chica

¡Hum! Como sea, ayúdenlo a irse para atrás, si esta sensible no debió ponerse tan cerca

¡Uh! Esta sensible… yo dije que andaba en sus días… -Fueron las cosas que se escucharon mientras Manuel se iba al fondo de la sala. Se sentó y respiro hondo para recuperarse

Muy bien, y esto de aquí es un riñón –Tomó un bisturí y le hizo un corte, el olor se disparó como onda expansiva- ¡Ugh! –Los otros chicos se tapaban la nariz y otros hacían arcadas- Bien, esto es….

"GUAC" –Manuel vomito… sí, vomito

… Oh mi dios… -Dijo la profesora mientras los alumnos hacían caras de asco y otros se reían.

Vieja de la… ¡Maldita bruja! –Manu se encontraba trapeando el piso del laboratorio. Como sus compañeros lo JODIERON diciendo que estaba bien y era puro show y la señora esa estaba loca lo dejó limpiando y ordenando la sala

¡Ya! ¡Termine! –Dejo la escoba y miró el piso de la sala, luego levanto la vista… y vio el despelote que había dejado la profesora sobre la mesa- … ¡Ay, por la…! –Trono los dientes y fue para allá, recogió las bolsas con los órganos mientras se tapaba la nariz, abrió una puerta que estaba al lado izquierdo de la mesa con una llave que la profesora le había dejado, allí era donde los maestros de biología y ciencias naturales, dejaban los materiales para la clase.

Entro con las bolsas y observo la sala, había un montón de cosas muy… interesantes

Y donde dejo esto… -Comenzó a caminar hacia el final de la habitación observando todo, vio que en la esquina de la habitación había un estante y al lado de este se encontraba un "cooler" (Ese baúl donde meten las bebidas para que sigan frías XD).

Camino hasta allá, dejo las bolsas en el suelo y con las dos manos levanto la tapa, un olor parecido al de las carnicerías pero mucho más concentrado le dio de golpe- ¡Ugh! –Manuel se levantó y retrocedió hasta que chocó con una mesa, se tapaba la nariz y la boca con fuerza para no vomitar

¡Ah! ¡Mierda!... –Sacudió su cabeza y se quedó allí, alejado un tiempo, seguía percibiendo ese olor nauseabundo, se apretó la nariz con más fuerza y respiro por la boca por unos minutos. Cuando logro tranquilizarse dejo de presionar lentamente hasta que su mano se alejó de su nariz. El olor ya no le parecía tan insoportable así que se agacho y tomo las bolsas, una a una las fue acomodando hasta que tomo la que contenía el corazón. Extrañamente algo hizo que le llamara demasiado la atención esa cosa. Se la quedó mirando, el bulto lo estaba hipnotizando nuevamente, lo sostuvo en sus manos largos segundos, hasta que lentamente comenzó a quitar la bolsa para sostener ese corazón chorreante en sus manos.

Otra vez estaba embobado mirándolo, nuevamente el olor a sangre le atraía demasiado para su desconcierto. Miraba el bulto en sus manos fijamente analizando cada detalle de este. De pronto sintió un líquido bajando desde la palma de su mano hasta su muñeca. Acerco su mano derecha a su cara y vio la sangre descendiendo por su brazo. La miro unos segundo y luego acerco su cara para olfatearla y después… con su lengua la saboreo lentamente. Al sentir su sabor su mente y sus acciones se descontrolaron, con la lengua se lamio toda la mano derecha, limpiando la sangre, luego de eso le fue imposible parar, vació por completo el corazón que tenía en sus manos pero con eso no sacio la sed que de pronto le había venido, miro dentro del cooler y todo lo que tuviera la más mínima cantidad de sangre la saco de su bolsa para tragar el deseado líquido, en su desesperación dejo caer una cantidad razonable sobre su ropa.

Cuando Manuel pudo volver en sí se vio rodeado por un charco de sangre, su pantalón presentaba varias manchas rojas, pero no tanto como su camisa que de blanca poco le quedaba. De su boca corría un hilo de sangre y sus manos estaban completamente rojas.

Respiro agitado, estaba aterrado… ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Miro a su alrededor, no quería que nadie lo viera así ¿Qué pensarían? No sabía ni cómo explicárselo a él mismo ¿Cómo explicárselo a alguien más? Se levantó, miro a sus pies y vio el charco de sangre y todos los órganos dispersados por el suelo. No podía dejarlos ahí, la profesora se daría cuenta… ¡¿Y quién no? Los agarro rápidamente y los metió al cooler, con la nova que estaba sobre una de las mesas seco la sangre del piso. Lo hizo todo muy rápido, estaba temblando y seguía con el miedo de que alguien podría llegar y encontrarlo en esas condiciones. Regreso a la sala de clases, se puso la mochila al hombro y tomo su chaqueta.

Se fue a los camarines del colegio, burlando a los conserjes y a uno que otro profesor que todavía se encontraba en el recinto. Cerró la puerta del camarín se quitó la mayor parte de la ropa y se metió a una de las duchas. Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza mientras miraba su camisa en el suelo de la cabina, el agua que se filtraba por el desagüe era roja.

"Dios, qué fue lo que paso…" giro la perilla y el agua dejo de caer.

¡Ah! –Dejó caer sus hombros y pasó las manos por el pelo húmedo. Dejo que las gotas de agua recorrieran su cuerpo por unos momentos "¿Por qué no siento frío?" salió de la cabina y se colocó los pantalones, las calcetas, se calzó los zapatos y se colocó su chaqueta. Tomó su camisa y la estrujo, la metió en una bolsa que llevaba en su mochila y la guardo en el bolso que tenía para ED. Física. Se fue directo a su casa, abrió la puerta desganado y subió las escaleras, se tiró en su cama y no tardó en llegar su mejor confidente- Hola Lipi… -Levanto la mano y le acaricio la cabeza

Grr… hum, hum –Le lamio la mano y puso su pata sobre el brazo de su amo

Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo… solo… ¡Ah! –Manuel se sentó al borde de su cama y Lipi se subió para quedar al lado de su amo, Manu pasó su brazo por detrás del perro y lo atrajo hacia él- Estoy triste Lipi –Lo miro- ¿Qué hago?

Lipi le lamio la punta de la nariz- Jeje… -Miro por la ventana y vio la copa de los arboles meciéndose. Se los quedo mirando fijamente por un tiempo.

¡Guaf! –Lipi se bajó de la cama y fue al lado de la ventana- ¡Guaf! –Manuel se levantó y fue hasta allá.

Sí, creo que podría ir… -Se arrodillo y acaricio a Lipi- ¡Buen perro!

¡Yahoo! ¡Bkn! ¡Wow! –Manuel iba… "saltando" de árbol en árbol, bajaba, corría un trecho y volvía a subir a las ramas de los pinos, de un solo salto- Jajaja… -Caminaba por las ramas, se sentía tan liviano que no creía posible caer de ellas, corría bastante rápido y parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y al saltar parecía como si volara pequeños trechos- Jajajaja

Paró en una rama y se apoyó contra el tronco mirando el paisaje. Las copas de los árboles se mecían con el viento mientras los pájaros volaban entre las nubes

Uhm… -Cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento moviendo sus cabellos al igual que las hojas, el olor a madera mesclado con el de las hojas y…

¿Seguro que no es?

"¡Ah!" se espantó al escuchar voces, perdió el equilibrio pero antes de caer se aferró a la rama, quedo con las piernas colgando a punto de irse abajo- ¡Hum! –Con esfuerzo, pero no mucho, logro levantar sus piernas y rodeo la rama con ellas, quedó como un koala pensó, solo que con menos practica- Ah… -Enterró las uñas en la madera e hizo más fuerza con sus piernas, todo para no caer. Mientras tanto las voces seguían hablando

Calmáte che, ya te dije que no…

¿Qué?... –Manu busco el origen de esas voces. A unos metros más allá, donde se formaba un pequeño claro rodeado de matorrales se encontraban cinco chicos, entre ellos estaban ese rucio desteñido y el de la bandita junto con otro rubio de lentes y dos chicas

Más les vale o el Sapa Inca la tomara contra ustedes –Menciono una de las chicas, tenía una flor en el pelo y la otra un cintillo

No te preocupes, ese wey no es como nosotros –Dijo el de bandita

¿Cómo ellos?... ¿Quién? –Manuel escuchaba atento

Aunque es una pena, ya quería echarle el diente a ese chilenito… esta esquicito ese che -El rubio

¡No mames! Ya cumpliste con la cuota, si Miguel descubre que desobedeciste otra vez no te ira tan bien mano

¿Y por qué se tendría que enterar? –El argentino puso una sonrisita cómplice

Jajaja –Los cinco se echaron a reír

Ese pinche peruano ¿Cree que con uno nos basta?

Ni siquiera él cumple con esas reglas –Comento la de la flor- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto la que tenía el pañuelo. La otra se encogió de hombros- Yo creo

¿Qué onda con estos?... –Manuel se comenzó a preocupar un poco ¿A qué mierda se referían?

Me gustaba más antes –Hablo el otro rubio- Podíamos vaciar un pueblo completo y no pasaba nada

Los tiempos cambian –Comento el de la bandita

Por qué no también los jefes ¡Ah! Es que ya no aguanto a ese pelotudo

Es el más antiguo, tiene derecho a mandarnos a su antojo –Dijo la del pañuelo

Ni que le hiciéramos mucho caso –Con eso volvieron las risas

Algún día lo bajare de su nube, que se ha creído ese boludo para darme órdenes, maldito enano chupa sangre –Dijo el rubio entre las risas

Tú también eres uno mi wey jajaja…. Pero soy más grosso…. Sí, jaja, como no, jajaja…

… -Manu se quedó helado "Chupa sangre" ¡CTM! Ya sabía lo que eran…. No tenía idea de quién estaban hablando pero…. ¡Eran vampiros! ¡Los hijos de la noche! ¡Los condenados del diablo! ¡Ah!... tenía que salir de ahí… ¡Y rápido!... Se subió el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el tope y trato de encajarse la capucha, no vaya a ser que lo olieran…

Oigan ya se está haciendo tarde, mejor nos vamos…. No vaya a ser que Don Miguel se enfade…. Jaja nos echara a sus llamas (el animal)…. Ya enserio, nos va a dar duro si no llegamos pronto… ¿Quieres que te diga cómo sonó eso?... ¡Cállate!...

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar y en cuanto se perdieron entre los matorrales Manuel decidió soltarse, la gravedad lo llevo al suelo pero logro caer sobre sus dos piernas y mantenerse en pie "¡Ayayay! ¡Weon tengo que correr!" De inmediato comenzó la carrera, quería alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible y llegar a su casa "¡Por la cresta! A mí no más se me ocurre venir donde hacen sus aquelarres" Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, obviamente de tanta velocidad el gorro se fue para atrás, y como si alguien estuviera en su contra, una ráfaga de viento pasó y rozo su cuello, viajo varios metros por el bosque hasta llegar cerca de un rubio de ojos verdes que se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás "Ese olor…" El chico sonrió

Chilenito… -Miro a sus amigos, no habían percibido el aroma- Uhm, vamos a jugar un rato –Se metió entre los matorrales y fue siguiendo esa fragancia conocida.

¡Ah!... ¡Ah! –Iba jadeando, increíblemente por el terror que tenía no había soportado tanto como antes "Ya debe de estar bien, me aleje caleta igual" Bajó la velocidad para terminar trotando, miro hacia atrás como si fueran a aparecer siguiéndolo "Tranqui Manu, ya los dejaste atrás weon"

¿Haciendo ejercicio? –Miro adelante y vio a ese argentino

¡Ahh! –Dio el grito de su vida, hasta ahora, y estrello su espalda contra un árbol

Jaja ¿Qué pasá chilenito? –Sonrió

N-Na-nada weon…. So-solo me-me asustaste –Manuel apenas podía hablar- Q-qué hací aquí… weon –Estaba sumido en el pánico. "¡Me cacho! ¡Este weon me cacho!" El rubio se separó del tronco en el que estaba apoyado y se comenzó a acercar- Los chicos tienen razón che, vos estas pálido… ¿Por qué? –Quedo horriblemente cerca

Pu-pues… -"¡Ay, mierda!"- Es… es… es… es gripe ¡No! Anemia, sí, parece que tengo anemia jeje, me falta sangre –Hizo hincapié en lo último "Anda weon, ahora dile que sabí que es un vampiro, dile po', si soy tan…"

Mmm… ¿De verdad? –Tomó un mechón de cabello de Manuel y lo acerco a su nariz- Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas… -A Manu le incomodaba su mirada

¡Para que sepas que no! –Lo empujo y se alejó un poco- Imbécil –Mascullo

Entonces… si estas tan enfermo como decís, qué hacés aquí entonces –El chico comenzó a rodearlo

Es… es costumbre –"Si, claro… ¡Serás gil!"

¿A si?... –"Mentira" se puso frente a Manuel "Me está mintiendo, este boludo está muy nervioso"

Bien… si ya terminaste –Manuel paso por el lado del chico, dio unos cuantos pasos "Bien, a correr… 1… 2… ¡!" El rubio puso su mano sobre el hombro de Manuel

No hemos terminado –Dijo con un tono que a Manu le pareció escalofriante "Estoy muerto, hasta aquí llegue… pobre Rapa, tan joven y se va a quedar sola…"

Decime chilenito… -Manuel sintió la respiración del chico en su cuello y luego como frotaba sus labios contra este y su cabello "¡Ah!" Se mordió el labio para no gritar "¡Clávame el diente luego weon! Acabemos con esto pronto…"

Sintió la respiración del argentino en su oído, trago saliva y espero a que…

¿Cómo te llamás?...

"¡AHH! ¡Morí, morí, morí!... ¿Qué chucha dijo?" Manuel se volteó a mirar al chico, este le sonreía inocentemente-… ¿Qué wea?

Cómo te llamás pibe, aunque vos y yo somos compañeros no sé tu nombre –"Y tampoco me interesaba sabés"

… Ah…. Claro –Relajo su presión cardiaca, si es que tenía-…. ¿Manuel? –El rubio dejo escapar una carcajada

¿Me lo estás preguntando che? Jaja

Uhm… -Manuel puso cara molesta- Manuel, me llamo Manuel

Manuel… yo me llamo Martín, un gusto –Le extendió la mano, Manuel solo la miraba- ¿Pasa algo?

Eh… no… como crees –Le estrecho la mano. No estaba seguro, pero le parecía que la mano de Martin estaba igual de fría que la suya "Es un vampiro… claro que esta helado ¡Esta muerto!"

Eh… -Manuel le soltó la mano, Martín lo miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía- Yo ya me voy… -Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar "Camina, camina… ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! Con él a mis espaldas no estoy tranquilo maldita sea"

Manuel –El aludido dio un salto acompañado de un grito ahogado, giro la cabeza lentamente

¿Q-qué?... –Martín lo miraba distinto que hace un momento… ahora sí que daba miedo

Nos vemos mañana –Dijo y le sonrió fríamente

Cla-claro… -Puso la vista al frente y comenzó a trotar. Cuando se perdió entre los arbustos Martín volvió a hablar

Manuel… uhm, ese perfume te queda bien –Martín se recargo contra un árbol- jaja… Manuel…

Manuel seguía corriendo…

¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Está loco!... ¡Ay! Bravo Manuel, ahora el chupa sangre ese te cacha ¡Perfecto! Ahora sí que la hice… -Siguió corriendo hasta que salió del bosque y llegó al camino peatonal- Será que… -Se tocó el pecho y no sintió su palpitar-… ¿Seré como ellos?... –Imágenes de las tantas películas de vampiros que ha visto durante su vida inundaron su cabeza- ¡Uy! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Recordó el "accidente" de hace unas horas en el colegio- … E-eso no prueba nada… estoy estresado, eso es lo que pasa ¡Muy, muy estresado! –Retomo su camino hacia su casa tratando de no pensar en esa posibilidad tan espantosa… aunque viendo las pruebas… ¿Ustedes que harían?

Al día siguiente llego al colegio y se encontró…

…_¡Ay! Mira sus orejitas…_

Con una cosa blanca…

…_¿Y pa' que trajeron esto?..._

Peluda…

…_¿Nos faltaba una mascota no?..._

Y CON COLA…

_-Se mueve una colita esponjosa, como de algodón-_

Un… CONEJO…

…la nueva mascota del curso

En una jaula había un conejito blanco moviendo su colita y sus bigotes mientras observaba a todos los ojos curiosos que lo miraban desde afuera de su celda

Y a quien se le ocurrió traer a este bicho –Pregunto uno

Es que los del A y el B tienen sus cagas de pescados po', por qué nosotros no podemos tener a este de aquí –Respondió otro

Y no pudiste traer peces también, un conejo es más jodio' no crei –Comento una chica

¡Ay! Ya está aquí, que tanto –Luego de eso llegó el profesor y la mayoría se fue a sentar, los que se quedaron fue para explicarle al profe de lenguaje, que más encima era su profe jefe, que hacía ese animalejo allí. Mientras tanto, Manuel no le quitaba la vista de encima al conejito y este al parecer se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba porque se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando fijamente hacía el asiento de Manu

"¡Esos ojos!... ¡Tan rojos!... qué parece la caga de ratón". De repente sintió un aire helado recorriéndole la espalda, miro su lado izquierdo para comprobar que la ventana junto a él estaba cerrada, guio su vista para atrás, observando todas las ventanas hasta que se percató que en el último puesto había un rubio de ojos verdes mirándolo, al chocar su vista con la de Manuel el chico le sonrió. Otro escalofríos atacó a Manuel haciendo que regresara su vista hacia el frente "Oh dios ya no podré estar tranquilo con esos dos aquí".

Durante las primeras clases trató de alejar sus pensamientos del monstruo a sus espaldas que para colmo no le quitaba la vista de encima, Manuel lo sabía porque de vez en cuando veía su reflejo en el estuche de metal de su compañero de enfrente, y ahí estaban, esos ojos verdes mirando su espalda "¡Maldito! ¿Qué onda conmigo?... ¿Será que sospecha que sé algo?" estaban en matemáticas, la clase que venía antes del almuerzo cuando se dio cuenta que eso de tratar de ignorarlo no le estaba resultando, así que trato de pensar en otra cosa… tal vez prestarle atención al profesor… no, el repaso que estaba haciendo no le interesaba para nada… miro a sus compañeros, algo de interesante deben de tener… su vista se encontró primero con el Nacho… ese weon todavía le debía las 10 lucas, pero eso estaba en punto muerto, sabía que jamás las iba a tener… no se le ocurrieron más que improperios con él así que siguió mirando por la sala… vio a la Daniela, en una de las fiestas del colegio le había manchado el jumper con helado… no quería recordarlo… al lado estaba la Javi, la mejor amiga de la Daniela, qué no le dijo después de lo que paso con su amiga… miro a la otra fila, primero vio a la Ana, tan amable ella, siempre los invita a su casa para estudiar, como es la matea del curso, aunque él nunca puede ir porque… por cualquier cosa, siempre pasa algo esos días, siguió mirando, encontró a unos cuantos jugando con el celular, a otros escuchando música con sus audífonos "Podría hacer eso… ah no, verdad que mis audífonos están malos".

Siguió mirando pero no encontró nada interesante, miro al frente y vio a su profesor emocionado resolviendo un ejercicio para él solo, miro en la mesa de los profes y al principio vio el maletín del señor, luego el libro de clases y al lado al conejo, esa bola de pelos estaba caminando en círculos por la jaula "Jajaja… weon" se veía muy tierno con su colita y sus bigotes y sus orejitas, se lo quedo mirando, se entretendría con el guaren, andaba de aquí pa' allá y de allá pa' acá

"Jijijiji" De pronto se detuvo y se sentó, parecía concentrado "¿Qué on…?" unas bolitas cayeron a la viruta que tenía y las siguió un líquido "Ay, no…". El olorcito no tardó en llegarle, le entro por la nariz y le subió a la cabeza "¡Ah!". Hasta allí le llegó el encanto por el conejo "¡Ratón de la conche…!" Desvió su mirada y la planto en su compañero de enfrente, seguía sintiendo el olor y tenía ganas de vomitar, pero aún las podía controlar, pero su compañero no lo ayudo mucho, estaba comiendo cocadas, esas bolas cafés le recordaron a Manuel las…. Imagínense qué…

La idea de que eran ESO ataco su mente y con eso las ganas de vomitar ya no las podía detener "¡Tengo que ir al baño!"

Se paró y no le importó que el profe de matemáticas lo regañara, salió corriendo de la sala en dirección al baño pero al doblar en la esquina que daba al patio chocó con su profesor de lenguaje botándole los papeles que llevaba- ¡González pero qué…!

"Guac" No pudo aguantar más y vomitó sobre los papeles de su profe jefe. El hombre dio un grito de horror mientras los demás alumnos y profesores asomaban sus cabezas por puertas y ventanas para mirar que pasaba.

Mientras tanto Manuel rojo de la vergüenza pedía a la tierra que se lo tragara y no lo regresara nunca más.

¡Ah! Alguien se está vengando con esto porque no limpio mi pieza no es así –No se les ocurrió nada más que dejar a Manuel aseando la sala y encargarle la limpieza de la jaula del bendito conejo por ese día- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! –Le grito al conejito que en ese momento estaba comiendo unos trozos de zanahoria- Sí, come no más, ya que tú puedes… -Le decía mientras recogía la basura del suelo con la pala. Se demoró 20 minutos en limpiar y ordenar la sala, así que paso a limpiar la jaula del conejo, se paró frente a él y los dos se miraron por unos segundos- Y… ¿Cómo limpio tu caga de jaula? –El conejo movió sus bigotes- Que vay a saber vo' –Acerco el basurero y saco la bolsa con la viruta del cajón en el que la habían guardado sus compañeros en la mañana, en el mismo cajón estaba la comida del conejo. Miro el plato de comida dentro de la jaula- ¡Ah! Eso si te alcanza hasta mañana –Cerró el cajón y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa- A ver… -Sacó el pestillo de la jaula y metió la mano

Pobre que me mordai –Le dijo, el conejito se mantenía quieto, al parecer no iba a dar mayores problemas, o eso creía, acerco las manos y de un momento a otro el animal dio un brinco y se puso al fondo de la jaula mientras temblaba- ¡Ash! Pero qué te pasa –Metió más la mano para alcanzar al bicho- ¡Ah! Vamos –El conejo se movía de un lado para otro huyendo de Manuel, hasta que este lo agarro y lo sacó, el conejo se retorcía para que lo soltaran, su corazoncito latía a mil por hora- Pero que… -El conejo lo mordió- ¡Ah! –Lo soltó y el conejito cayó al suelo, se paró y se fue a esconder detrás del asiento del profesor

¡Conejo maraco! ¡Después me las arreglo contigo! –Enojado se acercó a la jaula, saco el metal de abajo llevándose también la viruta y los desechos del animal- ¿Cuánto necesitai cagar tú? –El olor que desprendía no tardó en llegar a su nariz, sintió un pequeño mareo "¡Ay, no!" el sentimiento creció rápidamente, perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra el pizarrón, cayó lentamente hasta que sus piernas hicieron contacto contra el piso y quedó sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared- ¡Ah!... mierda –Llevo su mano hasta su frente- Maldito ratón… -Murmuro, el conejo solo lo miraba desde su posición, después de unos segundos el conejito se atrevió a acercarse un poco a Manuel, este dejo caer sus brazos y ladeo la cabeza para mirar al conejo. El animalejo movió su colita- Jaja… -Le acerco la mano lentamente, el conejo dudo pero al final se quedó quieto y dejo que Manu lo acariciara

Vaya…. Si eri tierno weon –Lo siguió acariciando, sintió su pelito suave. Termino tomándolo y lo puso sobre sus piernas y el conejito se dejó querer- Jeje –Luego de unos minutos…-… Ya, mucho –Se paró con el conejo en brazos- Adiós… -Abrió la jaula pero antes de meterlo froto su nariz con la del conejito- Jiji, hasta mañana… Uh –Manuel percibió el latir del corazón del conejo, a su cabeza llegaron fugazmente las imágenes de todo el circuito de venas y vasos llevando la sangre del corazón a todo el cuerpo del animal. Volvió en sí…. Bueno…. La verdad no

¡Mmm!… -Se saboreó y el conejo comenzó a retorcerse desesperadamente y antes de que volviera a morderle, Manuel mostro dos colmillos que clavo en el cuello del conejo. El animal comenzó a chillar y a menearse aún más. Sintió como los colmillos se enterraban en su piel y le chupaban la sangre de su cuerpo.

Manuel estaba medio consiente de lo que hacía "¿Q-qué mierda estoy haciendo?…" Pero no podía parar, la sangre se comenzó a desbordar por la orilla de su boca, se manchó las manos y muy pronto las gotas cayeron también al suelo…

¡Ash! No mames… -Un chico castaño con una bandita en la nariz se encontraba escarbando en su mochila buscando quien sabe que

Qué pasa Pedro –"Martín" apareció a su lado. Estaban los dos a las afueras del colegio esperando a la hermana de "Pedro". Aún no se dignaba a aparecer

Creo que deje el móvil en la sala –Pedro

Vamos por él, debe de estar vacía a estas horas –Los dos chicos se pusieron en marcha.

El conejo daba las últimas señales de vida en forma de convulsiones que con el correr de los segundo se iban haciendo más breves hasta quedar completamente inmóvil, poco a poco Manuel comenzaba a salir de su trance "… Pe-pero qué he hecho…"

Escucho murmullos y de un segundo a otro la puerta se abrió.

Si no quedo muy bien lo siento…. Gracias por leer. Y como dije en el prox aparece el mandamás xD (A Aris le gusta el 3 adivinen porque xP)

Bueno, que estén bien, chao ^-^


	3. Atrapado

Perdón si me demore xP Bueno, aquí está el tercero (Me invente un título ahorita no más xD) espero les guste, Y muchas gracias por los comentarios! ^^

**By Iris**

**CAP 3: ATRAPADO**

Escucho murmullos y de un segundo a otro la puerta se abrió.

Jaja sos un boludo, cómo decís e… -Pedro y Martín se quedaron estampados en la entrada. Manuel abrió la boca y el conejo cayó al suelo sin vida, la sangre seguía cayendo de su boca mientras los miraba, solo luego de unos instantes atinó a limpiarse el hilo de sangre con la manga de su chaqueta y trato de hablar.

A y-yo… -Estaba preocupado, primero por lo extraño que ha de verse esa imagen para una persona normal, pero después recordó… esos dos no eran normales, y el presentimiento de que eso era peor hizo que de verdad tuviera mucho, pero mucho miedo.

Am… pu-puedo explicarlo –Los dos chicos le sonrieron de repente

Oh, pero si vos no tenes que explicar nada pibe –Martín y Pedro comenzaron a avanzar hacia él

Deja que nosotros hablemos –Los dos compartieron una sonrisa y unas cuantas risitas misteriosas. Manuel comenzó a retroceder pero solo alcanzo a dar unos pasos y chocó contra la mesa del profesor, pero los dos chicos seguían avanzando hacia él

Creo que podrás divertirte con él Martín –Le murmuro Pedro mientras compartían una mirada cómplice

"¡Ah, no!" Manuel agarro la jaula rápidamente y se las aventó. Los dos la esquivaron dejando un espacio directo a la puerta que él aprovecho, echó a correr y Pedro estiró los brazos para atraparlo pero solo logro agarrar su chaqueta la que se quitó y siguió corriendo hasta la puerta para luego seguir por el pasillo.

¡Volve aquí pibe! –Los dos chicos no tardaron en ir detrás de él, corrían muy rápido, pero Manuel también y le estaba poniendo todo su empeño para que no lo alcanzaran, iba por un pasillo cuando frente a él apareció una chica con trenzas

¡Itzel que no escape! –Le grito Pedro, la chica lo miro extrañada pero no pidió explicaciones, pareció que tomaba aire para gritar algo, y adivinen qué… sí gritó

¡AAAAAHHHH! –Soltó un estruendoso grito que penetro los oídos de los tres chicos, las ventanas al lado de Manuel comenzaron a vibrar, se pegó a la pared y se cubrió la cabeza, pronto los vidrios se hicieron trizas y los pedazos se esparcieron por el suelo

A Manuel le daba vueltas la cabeza por el grito, pero por suerte los otros dos no estaban muy bien tampoco. Más atrás, Pedro y Martín se cubrían los oídos con fuerza

¡Itzel por la mierda! –Le gritaron. Renovaron la carrera tambaleándose un poco pero se recuperarían pronto, de eso estaban seguros ellos y Manuel.

Nuestro chilenito se obligó a sí mismo a recuperarse para seguir huyendo pero al ver que los dos extremos del pasillo estaban bloqueados por sus cazadores no supo que más hacer y salió por el agujero de la ventana, ahora sin vidrio. Los otros tres lo imitaron y en segundos los cuatro estaban corriendo por el patio.

¡Ah! ¡Déjenme weones, que mierda les pasa! –Pudo gritar, comenzó a subir las escaleras del pabellón de básica, los otros ya le estaban pisando los talones "¡Maldita sea!". Al doblar para seguir subiendo la chica le agarro la muñeca, Manu forcejeo para que lo soltara pero la chica no cedía, miró hacia abajo en la escalera, los otros dos ya estaban cerca.

¡No lo sueltes Itzel! –Le grito nuevamente su hermano. Manuel no supo que hacer, así que la mordió, sus colmillos salieron gracias a dios y se enterraron en la carne de la chica.

¡AH! –Como acto reflejo Itzel lo soltó y retrocedió un poco, pero antes de que se alejara mucho, Manu apoyo sus manos en el muro que hacía de baranda y con todas sus fuerzas levanto las piernas y pateo a la chica, esta cayó escaleras abajo y choco con los otros dos. Mientras los tres vampiros trataban de ponerse de pie Manu siguió subiendo. Llego al cuarto y último piso, pero había otra escalera más que subía al balcón que había arriba

"Y si me tiro del techo… sería una muerte más digna" su humor negro no lo calmo mucho, los otros ya habían retomado la persecución "¡CTM! ¿Cómo me los quito de encima?" Miro a su alrededor buscando algo que le sirviera hasta que cruzo por su mente una idea. Frente a él se hallaba una sala, con mesas y sillas, todo normal, la gracia es que esta estaba conectada por una puerta a la sala del taller de literatura, y esta puerta jamás la tenían con llave, rápidamente llevo a cabo su plan, entro a la sala abriendo la puerta con bastante alboroto, tomo una de las mesas con las dos manos y la lanzo hacia la puerta del fondo, en su camino paso a llevar varias mesas y sillas hasta estrellarse contra la puerta y la abrió de par en par, mientras eso pasaba, Manuel se escondió detrás del murito de la escalera que daba al balcón y los otros chicos llegaron al cuarto piso "Ojala que se la crean"

¡Por allá! –La chica les indico hacia el interior de la sala ya que la puerta del fondo se había cerrado justo entonces, los tres entraron y se dirigieron hasta el final. "¡Bien!" Manuel subió rápidamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta, esta no se encontraba bajo llave por suerte, salió y en cuanto la hubo cerrado puso su espalda contra ella.

¡Ah! –Dejo escapar un pequeño grito, el viento comenzó a soplar sobre su cara, Manuel miro por el balcón y vio la malla de alambre que pusieron de protección por todo el borde- Demonios, no puedo pasar al techo por aquí –Murmuro para sí mismo, busco la perilla, se iba a devolver pero sintió pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

"Mierd…" Se alejó rápido de la puerta y fue corriendo hacia el otro extremo del balcón, la puerta no se abrió solamente, se salió del marco y se fue contra la reja, Manuel tuvo que tirarse al suelo para que no lo golpeara, rápidamente se levantó y su espalda se pegó a la malla de alambre buscando alguna clase de protección.

Sintió como si de pronto todo se callara, lo único que se oía era el silbido del viento moviendo su pelo y el de los otros.

Los tres chicos se encontraban frente a él, Martín al centro, la chica a su lado derecho y el chico al izquierdo, tapándole las vías de escape.

No hay caso en que huyas –Hablo Itzel

Pero no te preocupes –Le siguió Pedro. Manuel sintió como le temblaban las piernas al ver que comenzaban a avanzar hacia él.

No durara mucho che –Finalizo Martín con su sonrisa endemoniada. Seguían avanzando lentamente lo cual a Manuel le parecía una tortura cruel "¿Y todo esto por qué?... no puedo terminar así… ¿Pero cómo me salvo de esta? Necesito un milagro". Aferro sus manos a la malla para no caer al suelo, sus piernas querían ceder pero no les daría ese gusto a esos seres que ya se saboreaban.

… Ah, no aguanto más –Martín echo a correr y los otros con él, al sentirlos encima lo desbordo el pánico estalló

¡AAAAHHH!

¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

Se escuchó un grito y una fuerte ráfaga de aire lanzó a los tres chicos varios metros más allá. Pasada la sorpresa ellos y Manuel buscaron el origen de esa voz y la encontraron a las espaldas del chileno, en la punta del pilar de fierro justo detrás de Manuel se encontraba un chico joven, castaño y de ojos cafés que los miraba con una sonrisa intrigante en sus labios

Mi-Miguel… -Los dos hermanos lo miraban algo asustados mientras que Martín solo le dedicaba una mirada llena de desprecio.

Jaja, así deberían de estar siempre –Se escuchó otra voz, esta vez era la de otro chico, muy parecido a ese tal Miguel solo que este tenía un poncho y un gorrito de lana, se encontraba sentado sobre otro de los pilares mirando especialmente al rubio- No te parece Martín –Le sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos. Los tres chicos se levantaron de inmediato y Martín se dirigió a Miguel

¡¿Por qué te interponés? ¡Nosotros lo descubrimos, no tienes nada que hacer aquí! –Sacó sus colmillos a relucir. Miguel relajo un poco su sonrisa y miro a Martín con desdén- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes si se te olvida –Comento

Uhm… -Martín apretó sus manos en puño y rechino los dientes

Además… -Miguel descendió del pilar y cayó frente a Manuel que se encontraba en silencio, buscando la oportunidad de irse sin que se dieran cuenta- Ya cumpliste la cuota asignada no es verdad

El rubio frunció el ceño- ¡Eso da igual! –Le espeto- ¡No podemos aceptar a los nuevos! –Rugió y miro a Manuel- ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de ese pibe!

Eso es verdad –Lo apoyo Itzel

Y se podría saber a quién le pidieron permiso –Comento Miguel mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Los tres chicos se sorprendieron… bueno… a uno más bien lo irrito, aún más.

¡¿Qué? ¡Pero qué decís! ¡¿Por qué deberíamos de consultarte? ¡Vos estás loco! –Martín mostraba sus colmillos amenazadoramente- Eso es una norma de todos los clanes, no como tu tonta regla de uno por mes, si encontramos a alguien nuevo tenemos que matarlo

¡No si tu líder dice lo contrario! –Soltó Miguel, Martín se calló y lo miro extrañado y algo incrédulo

¿Qu-qué?...

¡Eso pe! Les prohíbo que le pongan un dedo encima –Miguel dejo a todos con la boca abierta y más Manuel "¿Qu-que-qué?... ¿N-no me van a…? ¡Yahoo! Pucha weon ¡Al diablo con que te tengan mala! Yo te adoro" Tenía unas ganas de abrazar al chico en esos momentos pero la verdad Miguel se le adelanto, se aferró al brazo del chileno y lo miro con una carita tierna

Y dime… ¿Cómo te llamas pe? –Ladeo la cabeza. Manuel se lo quedo mirando, sorprendido por su cambio de carácter

M-Ma-Manuel… -Dijo apenas en un murmullo

Dime Manuel, no te hicieron nada ¿Verdad? –Pregunto con mucha preocupación en su rostro y voz. "Este weon es bipolar" Manuel no sabía si contestar o… en realidad no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Los demás estaban aún sorprendidos por lo que Miguel les había dicho, pero Martín estaba más hastiado que nada con su comportamiento ¿Qué diablos quería hacer? No podía quedarse callado, así que trataría de protestar nuevamente

Pero Miguel sabes que… -Comenzó

¡A callar! –Le ordeno el chico con vos autoritaria, todos saltaron de la impresión por el grito y Martín tuvo que morderse la lengua y tragarse sus palabras.

Miguel –El otro chico también bajo del pilar en el que estaba- Ya es tarde

Está bien –El chico miro a los otros tres: Martín lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, Itzel estaba molesta y lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y Pedro todavía se encontraba algo asustado y miraba al piso- Hey, cambien esas caras y alégrense –Les dijo con una radiante sonrisa y abrazo a Manuel- Tenemos a otro en el clan

Los dos hermanos hicieron el ademan de sonreír y Martín se mantuvo igual

Muy bien Manuel –Miguel lo soltó, Manuel solo lo miraba atento- Hora de que conozcas al resto –Dejo asomar uno de sus colmillos por la comisura de su labio. "El resto…" el chileno sintió un aire helado recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

"Bueno… aquí estoy… y ahora…. ¡Ay! Abuelito dijiste que me estariai joteando desde el cielo así que ¡Cuídame la espalda de estos tipos!"

Miro hacia atrás, allí venían esos tres diablos que se lo querían cenar, estaban con la cabeza gacha, pronto Martín se percató de la mirada del chico, así que levanto la cabeza y lo fulmino con una sola mirada, después de que le temblara la espalda, Manuel regreso su vista al frente. Iban caminando por un sendero de tierra, con árboles a los costados, al fondo se veía una imponente y escalofriante mansión "Estamo' igual que en las películas weon".

Mientras se iban acercando el castaño comenzaba a atemorizarse nuevamente, no conocía a esos chicos, quizás ni siquiera sea verdad que ese chico Miguel lo quería proteger. Lo miró, él y el otro chico venían frente a Manuel.

"Mierda, no pensé en eso…" Miro de reojo hacia atrás, los chicos castaños seguían con la vista en el suelo pero el rubio lo miraba con desprecio- ¡Uhm!... –Desvió su mirada, le tomaría fobia a los ojos de Martín. Miro a los costados y luego la gran casa que se alzaba frente a él, ya estaban muy cerca. Dejo escapar un suspiro entre el miedo y la resignación "Bueno, ahora qué caso tiene huir, me agarrarían de todos modos" Finalmente llegaron frente a la gran puerta de entrada "¡Ay!" Ahora sí que Manuel quería desaparecer. Sintió que alguien se acercaba por el lado y en un segundo tuvo a Miguel hablándole al oído

No te asustes, así se percibe más tu olor y no nos conviene –Le susurro, Manuel solo asintió con la cabeza para decir que había comprendido… claro, eso es una cosa… pero poder controlarse es otra; pensó.

El chico con gorrito tiro de la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, entro y poco a poco lo fueron haciendo los demás, hasta que quedo solo Manuel parado frente a la puerta sin moverse. Miguel se dio cuenta que el chico no se movía y asomo la cabeza para llamarlo

Vamos Manuel… -Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, Manu se mantenía afuera. Miguel termino saliendo y se colocó al lado del chileno- No te pasara nada –Le tomo de la mano- Déjamelo todo a mí –Después de eso tiro de él y entraron.

"¡Ay! Por la… ojala esto resulte bien weon" Manuel iba caminando por un pasillo junto a Miguel, el chico seguía con su sonrisa y mantenía la vista al frente pero Manu se puso a mirar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se sintió dentro de una de esas películas en las que están en una lujosa mansión, con muebles antiguos, cuadros y todos los detalles que pueden existir para que parezca como si fuera de la realeza.

El pasillo encontró su fin y los dos salieron a una gran sala, allí habían otros chicos repartidos por toda la habitación conversando entre sí, vio a Martin y a los otros dos que se acercaron a hablar con el chico rubio de lentes que había visto la otra vez en el bosque, por otra parte estaban esas dos chicas hablando con otras, y el resto nunca los había visto.

¿Es él? –Escucho decir al chico rubio, de pronto todo se quedó en silencio y Manuel se vio en medio de la sala rodeado por los otros vampiros.

¿Un humano? –Comento uno sacando sus colmillos- ¿Qué hace aquí? –Una chica se comenzó a acercar a Manuel "¡Ah!" este se hizo a un lado pero luego se devolvió porque por el otro los ánimos estaban iguales.

¡Ya basta! –La voz de Miguel resonó por toda la habitación y los chicos se alejaron un poco de Manu

¿Por qué lo trajeron, nos divertiremos un poco? –Pregunto la chica de la flor en el pelo

Se equivocan, les prohíbo que le toquen un pelo –Les dijo Miguel a lo que empezaron las protestas- ¡Silencio! –Las voces se acallaron- A partir de ahora Manuel será uno más de mi grupo ¿Queda claro?

… -Comenzaron las miradas entre los presentes, menos de los que ya conocían la historia, de pronto una chica dio un paso al frente mientras miraba a Miguel.

Sabes que no podemos hacer eso Miguel, los nuevos no se permiten… -La chica miro a Manuel por unos segundos- … Y además este es un humano ¿Cómo piensas qué…?

Te equivocas… solo no ha perdido su olor, pero es como nosotros –Dijo Miguel

¿Pero cómo? ¿Y eso es posible? No lo sé –Comenzaron los murmullos

¿Tienes algo que decir Fernanda? –Pregunto Miguel con una sonrisa en los labios

… No puedes hacer eso… -Comento

En esta zona tengo predominio yo, tú y tu grupo pueden cazar y vivir aquí pero bajo mis órdenes… si se te olvida –Le dijo Miguel- Yo me las arreglare con los demás, pero espero que ustedes no me den problemas

… está bien, no te preocupes –Le dijo y luego bajo la mirada

Perfecto… si me haces el favor, ya es tarde y… -Miguel no tuvo que seguir hablando

Claro, ya nos vamos –La chica comenzó a caminar- ¡Andando! –Dijo y varios de los chicos la siguieron, después de unos segundos en la sala solo quedaron nueve personas contando a Manuel: Miguel, Julio, Martin, Pedro, Itzel, el chico rubio y las dos chicas… y Manu.

Bien Manu –Miguel fue al lado del chileno y rodeo el brazo de este con los suyos- te presentare al grupo –Los demás chicos se fueron acercando- Ya conociste a Martin, Pedro e Itzel –Dijo señalando a cada uno

Martin no dijo nada, Itzel solo levanto la cabeza en señal de saludo, y Pedro si lo saludo

Hola –Meneo la mano y puso una sonrisa, pero luego miro a los otros dos que lo veían con el ceño fruncido y se cohibió.

Él es Sebastián –Dijo señalando al otro chico rubio con lentes

Hola –Le dijo y movió sus lentes consiguiendo que brillaran.

Y estas dos son Catalina y María Miranda –Las señalo también

También puedes decirme Vene –Dijo la chica de la flor mientras le guiñaba un ojo y mostraba uno de sus colmillos

Eh… -Manuel sintió un viento helado a sus espaldas, miro hacia atrás y vio al chico con gorrito y poncho que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

… Y él es Julio –Le dijo Miguel cerca del oído, Manuel le dirigió su mirada y el más bajo le sonrió- Y yo soy Miguel, y espero que no me des problemas ¿Esta bien?

… s-si –Manuel se estremeció un poco, le estaba quedando claro que eso era lo mejor

¡Muy bien! Vamos a ver dónde te vas a quedar –Le dijo y comenzó a caminar

A la mazmorra podrías tirarlo –Comento Martin, Miguel se detuvo y apretó sus labios para luego mirar al de ojos verdes.

¿Todavía estas con lo mismo Martin? –Lo miro y saco sus colmillos

Viste la cara que pusieron… ¡Por la mierda Miguel! ¿Has pensado en lo que nos estas metiendo boludo?

¡Ya cállate! ¡Esas cosas las arreglo yo! Tú no tienes nada que ver aquí –Le dijo Miguel, los dos se fueron acercando.

¡Imbécil! ¿Cuándo me incumbirá? ¿Cuándo vengan a cazarnos a todos? –Martin agarro a Miguel del cuello de su chaqueta.

Te estoy diciendo que yo lo arreglo carajo –Le hablo lentamente pero no oculto su enfado

… ¡Ash! –Lo soltó- Y mientras tanto que vamos hacer con este pibe, sigue oliendo a humano, cualquier día de estos uno de nosotros no va a poder controlarse

En eso tienes razón –Dijo Miguel mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Manuel- … Uhm –Sonrió y luego volvió a mirar al rubio- Pondré a alguien a cuidarlo…

¡Ja! –Se cruzó de brazos- Como si eso fuera a servir… ¿Y quién sería si se puede saber?

… Tú –Dijo y se dio media vuelta

Ah… ¡¿QUÉ? –Martin abrió sus ojos de par en par, Miguel giro un poco la cabeza y lo miro de reojo- E-estas bromeando verdad…

Juju… No –Miguel volvió a mirar al frente y siguió caminando.

Esperáte ahí boludo –El rubio lo agarro del hombro y lo giro- ¡¿Y por qué yo?

Porque yo lo digo y tú me tienes que obedecer –Corrió la mano de Martin y fue al lado de Manuel que lo miraba algo nervioso.

¿E-enserio lo pondrás a ÉL a cuidarme? –Le pregunto en voz baja cuando Miguel llego a su lado

No me cuestiones Manuel ¿Sí? –Le dijo mientras lo miraba con un poco de seriedad, Manu entonces miro al piso- Está bien…

Bien –Le tomo la mano- ¡Ahora veamos tú habitación! Hay que ver que sea de tu agrado, al fin y al cabo te vendrás a vivir aquí –Miguel lo comenzó a arrastrar con él

"¿Vivir?…" Manuel se quedó parado y Miguel lo miro sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto

N-no puedo… mi cosas –"Mi hermana…"

Luego mandare a alguien por tus cosas, ahora ven –Trato de tirarlo "Mi hermana…"

No… no puedo –Le dijo a lo que Miguel abrió los ojos y luego frunció un poco el ceño

¿Y por qué dices eso?... –Luego miro a Martin- Si te preocupa que alguien te haga algo te diré que….

No es por eso… -Manuel se le soltó de Miguel- Mi… mi hermana…

¿Hermana?... –El chico ladeo un poco la cabeza y después sonrió maquiavélicamente- Si ese es el problema no te preocupes –Miro hacia atrás, Manuel siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio que los otros chicos comenzaban a sacar los colmillos- Nos encargaremos…

¡No! –Grito de pronto haciendo que Miguel diera un pequeño salto "Mejor no busco problemas…"- Yo… yo vuelvo después, pero antes deja que consiga con quien dejarla –Le pidió con ojitos brillantes- Por favor…

… -Miguel lo observo fijamente pero luego miro hacia otra parte- No

¿Qué? -Eso lo extrañó un poco

No te permito que vayas, te digo que lo arreglo yo –Le dijo- No quiero que salgas de la casa este día

… -Manuel se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego puso cara decidida- Vuelvo enseguida –Paso por el lado de Miguel y se fue en la misma dirección en la que entro. El muchacho se quedó parado allí unos segundos por la impresión y luego se volteó a ver a Manu.

¡Manuel! ¡Te digo que no vayas! –Le grito, el chileno siguió caminando y paso por el lado de Martin y luego de Julio- ¡Voy a ver a mi hermana y luego regreso! –Dijo y se fue trotando por el pasillo

¡Manuel!

"Tal vez no debí hacer esto… pero ya que, tengo que ir a ver a Rapa" Comenzó a correr y llego a la puerta de entrada, tomo la perilla y la giro pero antes de salir miro hacia atrás. No venia nadie. Así que salió y se fue corriendo para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa "Debe estar histérica"

Después de unas dos horas llego a la vivienda, entro y comenzó a llamar a su hermana pero esta no le respondía

¡Rapa! ¡¿Cabra chica dónde estay? –En eso escucho unos ruidos en el piso de arriba, subió las escaleras rápidamente "Tal vez si los mandó" Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y entro.

¡Rapa! –Su alivio fue enorme cuando la vio con tan solo unos cuadernos en las manos y otros en el suelo

¿Qué? –Su hermana lo miro un momento y luego soltó los cuadernos que le quedaban- ¡José Manuel! ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? –Lo regaño con sus manos en las caderas

¡Rapita! –Manuel se lanzó a abrasarla confundiendo un poco a la niña que después frunció el ceño.

¡Ah no! No me compraras con abrazos Manu –El chico le dio un besito en la mejilla- Uhm, ni con eso… ¡Oye! –Lo corrió- Llamo la abuela

¿A sí? ¿Y qué quería? –pregunto Manuel, miro por la habitación de su hermana y se encontró con unas maletas que ella estaba llenando con ropa y otras cosas.

A eso iba... –Le dijo y se sentó en su cama- Quiere que nos vayamos al sur con ella

… ¿Qué? –Manu se sentó en el suelo y miro fijamente a su hermana.

Si, dijo que no le gusta tenernos tan lejos y… solos –Los dos bajaron la mirada por un momento- … y… y eso… quiere que nos vayamos para allá, así no estamos solitos los dos

Uhm… -"Perfecto… ahora que nos quiere con ella yo no puedo ir… jaja ¡Ay! ¡Me va a pelar de lo lindo estoy seguro!"- Rapa…

¡Pero qué haces aquí todavía! Ve a arreglar tus cosas Manu, nos tenemos que ir –Le dijo y se paró para recoger sus cuadernos

Rapa no me puedo ir contigo –Le dijo, su hermana levanto la cabeza y lo miro

…¿Qué?... ¿Y por qué no? –Se entristeció y unas lágrimas se asomaron- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Claro que te tienes que ir conmigo! –Pronto escaparon unas gotas- ¡No me puedes mandar sola! –Ahora comenzó a llorar- ¡No puedes!... Tienes que ir conmigo –Trato de secarse las lágrimas pero seguían apareciendo.

Ya tranquila… no es que no quiera es que…. –"No puedo"- … te-tengo otros planes

¡¿Otros planes? ¡Pero qué otros planes puedes tener! –Le grito entre el llanto, Manuel se arrodillo frente a ella y le seco un par de lágrimas

Mira… es…. Es –Manuel trato de pensar en una excusa que sirviera con su hermana- Me… me dieron una beca en…

¿Una beca?... –Rapa trato de calmarse- ¿Cu-cuándo postulaste a una beca? –Aún tenía la voz quebradiza

Eh… -"¡Piensa Manu, piensa!"- Pues… hace meses, solo… no lo dije por si no resultaba jeje –Miro la expresión de su hermana, la estaba convenciendo… pero no mucho

… ya –Se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban- Y dónde tienes la beca si se puede saber…

…. Se me olvido el nombre –Soltó

¡No te creo Manu! –Rapa se cruzó de brazos- Di la verdad quieres, que pasa que no puedes irte conmigo

¡Es verdad! –"Si como no"- E-estaba viendo los últimos detalles, por eso llegue a esta hora jejeje

¿Qué detalles? –Su hermana levanto una de sus cejas

Pues… pues… es que es un internado –"¡Sí! ¡Eso!", la niña bajo los brazos.

¿Internado?... ¿Te metiste a un internado Manu? –La estaba convenciendo

Eh… no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora jejeje… -Se rasco la cabeza- Ves, por eso no me puedo ir contigo…

… uhm, sí, ya entiendo –La convenció. "Mi talento para inventarme historias…. ¡Soy seco!"

Así que… -Coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hermana- No te pongai triste, te llamare y… y eso po', pa las vacaciones te iré a ver, si no falta mucho –Le dijo y le revolvió el pelo mientras le sonreía- Enana

… jeje –También le sonrió- … Pero ten claro que si se te olvida y no me vas a ver, yo voy a ser la que venga a Santiago, me escuchaste José Manuel

Ah, ya nos pusimos serios… ¿Cómo que José Manuel? –Le comenzó a hacer cosquillas- Jajajaja –Rapa trato de alejarse pero Manuel la siguió. Después de un rato Manuel fue a hacer su propia maleta mientras su hermana terminaba la suya.

Ah~… -Manuel dio un suspiro mientras vaciaba su closet "Esto está saliendo fácil…. Pero… ¡Ay! ¿Se abra enojado mucho ese chico?" Estaba sacando sus zapatos cuando a su lado llego su perro- hola po Lipi ¿Dónde… -Abrió grandes los ojos- … andabas?… -Su hermana no iba a ser la única de la que se tendría que despedir- … Ay amigo… -El perro capto la tristeza de su amo, bajo las orejas y le lamio la mano- … hasta aquí llegamos po' –Le acaricio una oreja- Cuida a la cabra chica ya…

… -Lipi puso su frente en la palma de la mano de su amo, Manuel le dio unas palmaditas y luego lo acaricio.

No te puedes ir conmigo, me la teni que cuidar –Tomo la cabeza de su perro e hizo que lo mirara- Escúchame bien weon, no me podi dejar sola a la enana está bien, y aprovechando que vas a estar allá cuida a la viejita también… ¡Ah! Y saluda al Lautaro por mí… -Se refiere al caballo de su abuela- ¡Ves! Allí vay a estar mejor…

Sí Lipi –Su hermana llego a su lado- En el campo hay mucho espacio para que corras, no vas a estar encerrado en una casa todo el día…

Claro… -Manuel pasó su brazo por detrás del hombro de su hermana y atrajo a Lipi hacia ellos- Teni mucho más que cuidar allá… y… -Su voz se comenzó a quebrar- y eso… no teni porque estar triste –"Claro que sí"- … Nos… nos vamos a ver muy pronto… -"Tal vez no"- A-así que… -Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos- … los… los voy a extrañar –Dijo con un hilo de voz, sintió como los brazos de su hermana lo rodeaban y el cuerpo de Lipi apretándose contra el suyo

… nosotros también –Le susurro Rapa y después le dio un beso en la frente, Manu se aferró al cuerpo de su hermana y de su perro.

"Ojala… los pueda volver a ver…"

Termino de arreglar sus cosas, abrazo a su hermana y a su perro por un largo rato y luego les dijo adiós entre algunas lágrimas de la chica, salió de la casa sin mirar hacia atrás hasta que estuvo en la calle, la observo, era una pequeña casa de dos pisos, necesitaba un poco de pintura, las latas del techo estaban algo viejas igual que el marco de las ventanas, los vidrios tenían manchas de pintura desde hacía años, la canaleta estaba algo suelta y el interior del inmueble era casi siempre un desastre, su única gracia era el jardín, lleno de flores, plantas y con un gran árbol en el patio trasero, su hermana y él lo tenían muy bien cuidado … quizás que pasaría ahora con ella, su abuela podría arrendarla tal vez, o quizás venderla… el futuro es incierto para todos. Sea lo que sea que venga, siempre la recordara, aunque pasen años, porque allí estuvo su hogar hasta ahora.

Mientras la miraba estuvo pensando en la posibilidad de olvidarse de Miguel, Martin o como sea que se llamaran los muy malditos e irse con su hermana pero… ¿Y si lo seguían?

¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche boludo? –Miro a su costado izquierdo y se encontró con Martin "Perfecto…"- Te doy un consejo che… -Dejo de apoyarse contra la pared y se fue acercando a Manuel con cara de fastidio- Apresuráte antes de que me baje la rebeldía otra vez –Después de eso le gruño mientras sacaba los colmillos- No es fácil controlar el hambre sabés –Tomo la maleta del chico y comenzó a caminar.

… ¿Por qué viniste? Dije que volvería –Manuel fue caminando atrás del rubio

Ya lo sé, pero Miguel me mando a "cuidarte" –Dijo y luego murmuro- … pelotudo

¿Miguel?... ¿N-no está enojado conmigo?

¡Hum! Pues parece que no… eso es injusto –Susurro lo último mientras miraba de reojo a Manuel, el chico estaba sorprendido pero después sonrió por un fugaz momento, lo que irrito a Martin quien se detuvo y se giró hacia el joven.

¡No abuses de tu suerte! ¿Crees que será así siempre no es verdad? Pues te diré algo… -Se acercó a Manuel y lo acorralo contra la pared- Ese che lo único que quiere es usarte para sus fines, y vos no podrás resistirte a sus órdenes… ¿Entendés?

… -Manuel solo se quedó mirando a Martin por unos instantes pero luego frunció un poco el ceño- Miguel me salvo de ustedes… por lo menos le debo mi lealtad ¿No crees?

¡Hum! –El rubio sonrió- Así que serás otro lame botas… muy bien –Tomo el mentón del chico- Miguel está loco si piensa que estaré cuidándote la espalda todo el tiempo –Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos blancos- Vas a desear haber muerto esta tarde chilenito, porque yo no te la hare fácil boludo –Después de eso se alejó de Manuel y siguió caminando.

El chileno sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, ese chico le comenzaba a aterrar, pero aun así lo siguió de cerca para regresar a la casa de Miguel… "Vivir con estas cosas no será nada fácil" pensó mientras caminaba.

Espero no se me haya pasado nada (La revise cuatro veces -) Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado!

Hasta luego =D

PD: Entre Julio y Dani ¿Cuál es el seme? O-O


	4. primera noche

Hola otra vez ^^ antes de irme a la playa subo esto, o si no se me olvidará xD no es muy interesante, pero igual no iba a perder 8 paginas xP

By Iris

CAP 4: PRIMERA NOCHE

"De acuerdo… to-todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse… ¡Ah! ¡Seré gil pero no weon! ¡Claro que hay de qué preocuparse!"

Luego de volver, Miguel lo guio hasta la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la de Martin, el rubio no hizo ningún comentario cuando el moreno comenzó a molestarlo, solo se encerró en su pieza en cuanto pasaron frente a ella.

Miguel hizo que se acomodara y luego se fue.

_¡Descansa! _

Le había dicho con una sonrisa pero…

¡Ah! ¿Q-qué fue eso? –Manuel no podía evitar alterarse por cualquier cosa, según él, en cualquier momento uno entraba volando por la ventana y hasta ahí no más llego.

Se encontraba sobre su cama, con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y mantenía la luz encendida de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. De pronto el viento comenzó a silbar.

¡Uhum! –Miro hacia la ventana y detrás de la cortina se veía la sombra de las ramas de un árbol que se estiraban a lo largo de esta como una garra- Ay, por la… -Dijo con un hilo de voz, luego de eso se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba ¡Él no era una niñita! ¿Por qué estaba tiritando? ¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso, él era un macho hecho y derecho!

Dejo sus piernas, se metió bajo las colchas y estiro la mano para apagar la luz, todo quedo en penumbras, solo la luna alumbraba su habitación ahora, y como cualquiera en una situación parecida comenzó a ver sombras entre la oscuridad pero rápidamente las borro de su cabeza ¡Ya era muy grande para que la oscuridad le asustara! Se quedó quieto en su cama, no iba a intentar dormir, aún no porque eso sería pérdida de tiempo ya que no lo iba a conseguir, simplemente miraba el techo, la ventana o la puerta, esperando a que la noche pasara.

Luego de varios minutos, tal vez una que otra hora, los parpados comenzaron a pesarle, así que se quedó quieto mirando hacia la puerta para dejar que el cansancio lo venciera, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que tuvo una visión nebulosa de la madera, comenzaba a dormirse pero no lo dejaron. Un rayo ilumino la habitación despertándolo y a la vez lo segó un poco, pestañeo varias veces mirando hacia la puerta, otro rayo ilumino la pieza y al apagarse la puerta estaba abierta.

¡Uhm! –Manuel abrió sus ojos como platos, movió su cabeza lentamente mirando su habitación hasta que se topó con una silueta a los pies de su cama, un relámpago acompañado de un estruendo hizo su aparición, con la luz se ilumino un poco de la sombra dejando ver lo que al parecer de Manu era una sonrisita sádica- … ¡AAHH! –Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, encendió la luz y tiro todo lo que había sobre el velador hacia la persona que se había colado a su habitación.

¡Tranquilo, tranquilo werito! ¡No te voy a hacer nada! –Itzel se agacho y se escondió atrás de la cama de Manuel, cuando el chico dejo de aventarle cosas asomo su cabeza.

¡¿Entonces a qué viniste? –Manu tenía el reloj despertador en su mano como refuerzo por si pasaba algo.

¡Me vine a disculpar! –Itzel estaba agarrada a los palos de la cama, escondiéndose todavía.

¿A qué?... ¡Si cómo no! –Tomo impulso con su mano.

¡Enserio, enserio! –Itzel se levantó moviendo las manos frente a ella- Lamento lo que paso hoy si jeje –Se rasco la cabeza- No quiero que nos llevemos mal por esa cosita…

¿"Cosita"? ¡Me querían comer trio de…! –Itzel fue hasta su lado

¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Disculpa! Pe-pero esas son las reglas… bueno, eran… o… ¡Bueno ya no importa! La cosa es que lo lamento si werito

No me llamo werito, me llamo Manuel

Bueno, perdón Manu –En su cara se veía que lo sentía- ¿Me disculpas?

… si, ya que –"¿Ya qué? ¡¿Ya qué? ¡El susto que me dieron CTM!... ¡Ash! Bueno ya que"

Jeje –La chica le sonrió y se arrodillo a su lado- La impresión que te debes haber llevado de mí, pero te informo que no soy tan salvaje… bueno, la mayoría del tiempo jeje

Eh jejeje –Manu miro hacia otro lado algo nervioso.

Ay, pero tú no te preocupes, ya eres del clan así que no te hare nada… a menos qué -Iba a seguir hablando pero se calló y le sonrió nerviosamente- N-no te preocupes Manu jejeje

Uhm… -Los dos escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de afuera, miraron hacia la ventana, y en el balcón pudieron ver la sombra de alguien.

¡Uhm! –Itzel se paró rápidamente y fue hacia el armario de Manu.

¡No! Quédate aquí –Le susurro, si estaba ella por lo menos tendría una espalda donde esconderse.

No es bueno que me vean aquí, lo siento –Dicho eso se metió al closet y cerró la puerta de este.

… -Manuel volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, la sombra trataba de abrirla, en silencio se levantó con las piernas tiritándole un tanto, agarro con firmeza el despertador, se acercó a la ventana y puso su espalda contra la pared esperando a que la persona entrara.

La ventana comenzó a correr hacia un lado, un pie se asomó y luego el resto del sujeto.

¿Estas despierto we…?

_¡Pam!_ -Manu le golpeó la cabeza con el reloj, la sombra cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose la cabeza y quejándose.

¡Oye! ¡Por qué hiciste eso wey! –Hablo un chico

¿Eh? –Manuel encendió la lámpara que había sobre la cómoda y vio que era ¿Pedro? Sí, Pedro- ¿Y tú?

¡Ay! –Pedro se sobaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba- ¡Por qué me golpeaste! No te iba a hacer nada si eso es lo que pensabas

… bueno… ¿Y tú a que viniste si se puede saber? –Se cruzó de brazos

Uhm… -Pedro dejo de frotar su nuca y miro a Manuel- A disculparme por lo de la tarde…

… -El chico solo se lo quedo mirando "Hermanos tenían que ser…"

¡No me mires tanto! Es verdad lo que te digo sí wey…

¡Ya, ya! Si te creo, te creo, no te preocupi weon, nos olvidamos de eso y empezamos de nuevo –"¿Yo estoy diciendo eso?... Ah, que soy buena persona jajaja"

… ¡Así me gusta mano! –Pedro le rodeo el cuello con su brazo y lo apretó- Jaja me caíste bien bato

Ah, sí t-tú también weon pe-pero ya suéltame –Se quitó el brazo de Pedro de atrás y se alejó unos centímetros más- De a poco entremos en confianza jeje

Como digas… -Pedro se acercó a la cómoda de Manuel y tomo un…. Una cosa rara, chica, con alas y cola que parecía estar disecada y comenzó a jugar con sus alas- Estas cosas saben bien… aunque muerden mucho

Eh…. –Manuel sintió un escalofríos, luego de unos segundos Pedro se giró a mirarlo.

Si tienes algún problema en algo no dudes en decirme bato –Le sonrió

Uhm, Gracias –El chileno miro discretamente hacia su armario "¿Cuánto más estará allí?"

Oye Ma… ¿Manu cierto? –Pedro lo llamo, Manu lo miro, ahora estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de su cama.

Manuel… -Fue a su lado y se sentó sobre el lecho.

Manu entonces –Puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza- Y dime, cómo fue que te mordieron

¿Ah? ¿Cómo?...

¿Quién te mordió? ¿Lo conoces o fue por accidente?... ¿O no te mordieron y eres algo extraño? –Dijo mientras se sonreía

… ¡Ah! Eso… pues creo que… -Comenzó a hacer memoria ¿Cómo fue que paso todo eso?

"_¡Ah! –Manu sintió los dientes de ese chico atravesándole la piel del hombro herido. Su reacción fue empujarlo, sacarlo de encima, por todos los medios y lo consiguió. El chico huyo unos segundos antes de que apareciera más gente en la entrada del callejón."_

"Claro… allí fue… ¡Desgraciado!"- Fue un accidente supongo… a un tipo lo estaban asaltando y me metí a pelear con el ladrón y termino mordiéndome… pero ahora que lo veo eso no era un asalto –Murmuro lo último- Demonios, si me hubiera ido….

¿Te peleaste con un vampiro? –Pedro lo miraba con ojos grandes- ¿Cómo fue que saliste…"vivo" de eso?

… Ahora que lo decí…. Ni idea jajaja –Soltó una pequeña carcajada "Ay dios, o tengo suerte o soy muy quemado weon"

Uhm, tienes potencial –Dijo de pronto lo que hizo callar a Manuel.

¿Eh? ¿Potencial para qué? -Se deslizo de su cama hacia el piso y se colocó al lado de Pedro.

¿Qué es lo que piensas que vas hacer aquí? Somos vampiros, tenemos que cazar, huir y pelear contra muchos que nos consideran una amenaza…. Bueno, ni que estuvieran muy equivocados jeje –Se rasco la cabeza- … uhm, A lo que voy… -Lo miro seriamente- Es que tienes que saber luchar, aprovecharte de las debilidades de tu oponente y ocultar las tuyas, no debemos ser compasivos con nadie y por lo mismo…. No debes confiar en nadie que no sea de tu clan ¿Entiendes?

…. Sí, claro –Manu miro el piso "… En qué mundo me metí…"

… No es para darte miedo pero las cosas son así wey –Pedro coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Manuel- … ya te acostumbraras cuate

El chileno levanto su mirada- … y tú ¿Ya lo hiciste?

… -Pedro quito su mano y bajo los hombros- Si, ya lo hice, hace mucho… llevo demasiado tiempo así… jaja Hasta se me ha ido olvidando como era ser humano… -Bajo la mirada con una sonrisa melancólica.

… Y a ti… ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en esto? –Le pregunto después de unos instantes de silencio.

Ah… pues, paso que… -Comenzó pero no pudo seguir hablando.

¡Por la virgen de Guadalupe hasta cuándo van a estar hablando par de cacatúas! –Itzel salió de su escondite y fue hasta ellos.

¡¿Itzel? ¡¿Y tú que haces aquí mujer? –Pedro se levantó del suelo igual que Manuel.

¡Pos lo mismo que tú! ¡Y ya vete que yo llegue primero! –Le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el balcón.

¡¿Para qué viniste? ¡¿Qué cosas querías hacer Itzel? –Le pregunto en fase de hermano mayor celoso.

¡Ay! –Itzel dejo de empujarlo y su hermano se cayó de espaldas, a la chica no le importó y solo coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas- Para que sepas Pedro yo no soy de "esas" y si fuera a pasar algo entre Manu y yo sería después de mucho tiempo…. ¿Verdad? –Se volteó a mirar a Manuel.

Eh… ¿S-sí? –Dijo como un murmullo, Pedro se levantó y se arregló su polera

… ¡Como sea! ¡Yo no me voy! ¡Estaba hablando con Manu y tú nos interrumpiste! ¡No tienes clase Itzel! –Pedro le comenzó a regañar.

¡Claro que si idiota! ¡Pero no me voy a quedar allí apretada en el armario mientras ustedes se pasan la noche hablando como dos hembras!

¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Ese es tu problema, yo no te empuje allá adentro! ¡¿Cuál es el problema en conversar los dos con él al mismo tiempo?

¡Yo quería conversar a solas sin ti molestando!

¡Ah! ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Tú eres molestosa por naturaleza! –Se pusieron frente con frente mirándose fijamente mientras se peleaban

¡A si pues…! ¡No me vengas aquí con…! ¡Eres un…! ¡Tú anda a fregar platos! ¡No soy tu sirvienta pinche…! –Comenzó una guerra cruzada de insultos en la habitación de Manuel.

O-oigan no es para tanto… -Trato de calmarlos pero los chicos no lo escucharon- Ah… -Dio un suspiro y agacho la cabeza.

_Tap… Tap… Tap_ –Pero luego volvió a levantarla al escuchar unos pasos, miro hacia la entrada y de un segundo a otro la puerta se abrió.

¡AH! ¡YA CALLENSE! –Julio entro con una vela en la mano y el cabello desordenado con una expresión de ira- ¡Que no necesitemos dormir no significa que puedan meter bulla hasta las tantas de la mañana par de imbéciles! ¡¿Y qué mierda hacen aquí además? ¡Váyanse a sus cuartos pendejos!

… ¡Él/Ella tiene la culpa! –Los dos hermanos se señalaron entre si.

¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Y yo que quería tener un sueño de belleza! –María entro a la habitación con una bata de seda y una mascarilla verde en la cara provocando que Julio la mirara levantando una ceja- … ¿Me quieres decir algo? –Comento molesta, el chico desvió la mirada hacia Manuel, este dio un salto al toparse con los ojos del pelinegro mirándolo con rabia.

¡¿Qué hacen aquí estos dos?

Pues…. –Manu comenzó a mirar hacia los lados

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Llegaron Sebastián y Catalina, esta última se quedó mirando a María algo extrañada y luego rodo los ojos.

Eso quiero saber yo… -Dijo alguien por atrás, los chicos se hicieron a un lado dejando un camino en medio por el que avanzo Martin mientras Julio lo miraba de reojo.

Así que sí estabas en la casa… ¿O acabas de volver? –El chico lo observaba con prepotencia.

¿Te incumbe acaso? –Martin le dirigió una mirada con desdén a lo que Julio se molestó aún más.

¡¿Crees que te mandas solo verdad? ¡Pues no es así imbécil! Hay órdenes que acatar

Pero tú no eres quien debe hacerlas cumplir Julio –Sonrió con malicia posicionándose frente al chico para que este tuviera que mirar hacia arriba por la diferencia de estatura- Te tomas derechos que no te pertenecen –Saco sus colmillos al igual que Julio quien lo miraba con odio.

Mira quien lo dice… -La voz de Miguel le provoco escalofríos a la mayoría, el chico apareció entre los otros con una sonrisa pero visiblemente molesto. Quedo en medio de la habitación observando a todos a su alrededor. Al final sonrió- ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¿Organizaron una pijamada y no me invitaron?

¿Y eso te sorprende? –Mascullo Martin mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los demás, excepto Julio, fueron retrocediendo lentamente acercándose a la puerta.

Miguel trono sus dientes tratando de contenerse, se tragó las ganas de golpearlo y lo miro con su cínica sonrisa.

¿Dime cuánto más vas a estar así pe? ¿Será corto o tengo que encerrarte en la mazmorra para que aprendas de una vez?

Al que deberían encerrar es a ti por lunático… -Se fueron acercando mientras los demás iban saliendo al pasillo- O a vos… -Miro a Manuel el cual dio un pequeño salto- Deberíamos repartirte en rodajas y acabar con esto… -Se lamio los labios provocándole un escalofríos a Manu. "¿Y yo que te hice ahora weon?..." el chileno miro a la puerta de entrada, los demás ya habían huido, solo quedaba Julio que pronto lo haría. "Tal vez sería buena idea…". Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a alguien acercarse, miro y enseguida aparecieron esos ojos verdes frente a él. El chico lo agarró del brazo bruscamente y lo acerco.

¿A que no te gustaría Miguel? –Comento mientras tomaba el mentón de Manuel entre sus manos haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos, recibió un empujón por el costado separándose del moreno.

¡Te digo que ya basta! –Miguel tomo la muñeca de Manuel y lo jalo hacia atrás- ¡No está en tú poder decidir si muere o no! ¡De eso me encargo yo! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza pe! Si querías ser líder debiste nacer cientos de años antes…

¡Sos un…!

¡Si no querías recibir órdenes jamás debiste unirte! –Después de oír eso Martin cerró la boca y lo miro con odio.

…. no tenía opción –Susurro mirando hacia otro lado.

Asume de una vez y vete controlando, porque si le haces algo a Manuel las pagaras bien caro ¿Me entendiste? –Pregunto con voz autoritaria.

… sí –Mascullo y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la sonrisa de Miguel.

Perfecto… y ahora me explican que… -Miro por la habitación pero se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba nadie además de ellos tres- ¿Pero qué…? –Se rasco la cabeza ¿En qué momento se fueron?- Uhm… como sea –Se giró hacia el chico detrás de él- ¿Ha sido de tu agrado la habitación?

¿Ah?... ¡Ah! Sí, claro –Respondió, Miguel le sonrió y ladeo un poco la cabeza

Me alegro, bien, buenas noches –Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, el más joven miro al frente y vio a Martin que seguía parado donde mismo mirándolo fijamente, un aire helado paso por su espalda, miro a Miguel que iba saliendo- M-Miguel… -Muy tarde, el chico cerró la puerta y se oyeron sus pasos alejándose, trago saliva y miro hacia donde estaba Martin pero no lo encontró- ¡Qué!... –Sintió crujir la madera atrás de él, se giró y dos manos le tomaron del cuello y lo aventaron sobre la cama. Martin se posiciono sobre él apretándole las muñecas y haciendo presión en sus piernas.

¡Quítate de encima! –Manuel comenzó a forcejear para tratar de quitárselo pero el peso de Martin se lo impedía, además que la presión que ejercía el chico era muy grande, el rubio mientras tanto lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sabés que cuando se retuercen es cuando más me gusta –Comento fríamente, Manuel se quedó quieto instantáneamente respirando acelerado- Dejá de hacer eso, ya no necesitas respirar, estas muerto… o casi muerto –Soltó un de las muñecas de Manuel y con su dedo contorneo la cara del chico, el joven trato de darle un golpe pero Martin apoyo su codo sobre su brazo así que no pudo.

Ya déjame, escuchaste a Miguel, si me haces algo…

Si te mato, o te hago un herida muy grave… pero sabes que… -Se acercó y le susurró al oído- Se me ocurren otras cosas que puedo hacer con vos –Le beso el lóbulo de la oreja y se separó un poco, Manuel tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirándolo asustado- Te dejo a mi cargo ¿No?, creo que me puedo dar esos lujos –Sonrió con malicia, Manu se quedó congelado sintiendo que se ahogaba. Martin alejo su mano del rostro del chico y fue descendiendo lentamente, Manuel se percató de esto y le azoto un golpe lo más fuerte que pudo sobre el rostro, el rubio se echó para atrás y Manuel lo empujo haciendo caer al chico al suelo.

¡Ash! ¡Maldito! –Martin se llevó la mano a la cara y busco a Manuel con la vista, el chico se había parado y estaba contra la pared mirándolo fijamente.

¡El maldito aquí eres tú! –Pudo gritar, estaba asustado pero no se iba a perder la oportunidad de insultar a Martin- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Quién te crees? –Martin se levantó mientras se frotaba la cara

Cuidado con lo que decís… -Lo miro enfadado- No te conviene hacerme enfadar, no durarías ni un segundo contra mí pibe

Algo podré hacer… -Lo miro desafiante a lo que Martin sonrió.

¿Hablas enserio che? –Manuel le sostenía la mirada firmemente. Finalmente el vampiro bajo los hombros y observo al chico, notaba que estaba asustado pero aun así tenía un semblante fuerte- … Muy bien, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy… -Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana, el chileno lo miro incrédulo mientras se destensaba. ¿Eso fue todo?

… ¿Ah? –Manuel estaba algo aturdido, el chico pálido lo miro y vio su cara de confusión.

¿Qué? ¿Querías pelear?... –Se giró hacia él- Tenes personalidad, no te lo niego, pero de verdad no durarías ni un minuto, aquí no tenes donde huir, además… -Se giró hacia la ventana- Tengo planes para esta noche –Estiro los brazos y salió al balcón. Manuel abrió la boca pero nada salió, se acercó lentamente a la ventana y vio a Martin subiéndose a la baranda a través de la cortina y pronto el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia él.

Pobre de ti que le digas algo a Miguel –Dicho eso salto del balcón, Manu salió y se asomó por la baranda hacia abajo, miro por el pasto pero no diviso a Martin.

¿Dónde se metió? –Miro a su alrededor y en el horizonte no diviso nada más que las siluetas oscuras de los arboles- Bueno… mejor para mí si se pierde.

Sin preocuparse más se fue a acostar, ya había pasado la oportunidad de que le hicieran algo y no pasó nada, así que no tendría de que preocuparse esa noche. Se acurruco en su cama y cerró los ojos, ya no le preocupaba su hermana, ella se iría con Lipi para el sur en unas horas más y estaría bien con su abuela. Ahora del que tenía temor era de sí mismo, que Martin no le haya hecho nada esa noche no significa que las que sigan sean iguales, y con las cosas que le dijo Pedro, tenía cierto temor a lo que fuera a encontrarse en el futuro.

Con esas ideas rondándole en la cabeza se durmió.

Les dije xD pero supongo que pronto subiré otra así que no se enojen ^^U

Adiós


	5. Tengo hambre

Nya! Gracias por los comentarios, bueno aquí les dejo el cinco =D No piensen antes de tiempo, Manu no se come a nadie ni mucho menos xD bueno, ya verán lo que pasa… ojala les guste ^^

By Iris

**CAP 5: TENGO HAMBRE…**

Se despertó ajetreado por una pesadilla, estaba sudando y se sentía algo afiebrado. Se concentró en relajar su respiración y cuando lo consiguió se levantó. Con desconfianza se metió a la ducha y luego se vistió rápidamente. Salió del baño frotando su cabello con la toalla por lo que no se percató de su visita.

Se fue acercando hacia su cama con la mirada de esos ojos sobre él, no se dio cuenta hasta que sus zapatillas se vieron frente a unos zapatos oscuros, levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta que quedó mirando a Martin que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal dormiste? –Se levantó quedando a escasos centímetros del chico, Manuel dio un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba fijamente al rubio para esconder el nerviosismo que le causaba el chico.

¿Qué haci aquí? –Martin levanto su mano acercándola a la cara del joven pero este retrocedió alejándose de él, a lo cual el rubio sonrió con malicia.

¿Tenes miedo? Parecías tan valiente anoche –Se fue acercando al mismo tiempo que Manuel retrocedía, al final la espalda del moreno termino chocando contra la pared siendo acorralado por el rubio. Se dedicó a observar su cara, le gustaba el semblante de Manuel, el de una presa que a pesar de estar a punto de morir sigue luchando.

… -Manu miro a sus lados, Martin tenía sus manos a cada costado de su cabeza. Miro la cara de este, era tan altanera y parecía como si planeara algo, apretó sus dientes maldiciendo al rubio.

Te convendría ser más sumiso conmigo pibe… -Le acaricio el rostro pero casi inmediatamente Manuel corrió la cara mirándolo amenazante. Sonrió, le encantaban los salvajes.

El chileno solo sostenía la mirada, hasta que se percató de algo, Martin tenía una cicatriz que comenzaba en su muñeca y se perdía entre la manga de su camisa

¿Y eso?... –Pregunto por inercia, el rubio siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y al entender qué estaba mirando se alejó bajándose la manga- … Eso no lo tenías antes ¿Verdad?

Y a ti que te importá –Mascullo molesto. Manuel se quedó pensando y no tardó mucho en atar cabos.

Te lo hiciste anoche ¿No? Te peleaste con alguien ¿Por qué? –El chico le daba la espalda tratando de controlarse ¿Por qué Manuel tardaba tan poco en descubrirlo?

¿Y Miguel lo sabe?... –Martin apretó sus manos en puño- No lo sabe… ¡Claro que no lo sabe! Y no quieres que se entere ¿Eh? ¿Qué te dijo que no hicieras?

¡Cállate! –Se volteó y lo miro con rabia. Manuel dio un pequeño salto pero no puso cara de temor ni nada.

¿Es muy grave?... –El joven miro la rabia en la cara del rubio, y eso lo hizo sonreír más que temer. Martin mostro sus colmillos mientras empuñaba sus manos- A vos no te incumbe lo que haga –Le rugió

Eres mi cuidador… ¿Por qué no me incumbiría? ¿Qué haría sin ti? –Comenzó a molestarlo y al segundo tenía las manos del vampiro alrededor de su cuello.

¿Por qué queres saberlo? Para ir directo con Miguel e irle con el chisme –Martin noto a Manuel algo complicado con la presión que ejercía sobre su cuello- … ¿Cuándo vas a entender? No necesitas respirar –El chico abría la boca para tomar aire y trataba de quitar sus manos, entonces lo soltó y enseguida Manu comenzó a toser.

"Cof" Por qué "Cof" tanto problema ¿Eh?

… óyeme bien, desde ahora así va la escala de lealtad para vos, primero yo ¡Y después ese boludo! –Le dijo con autoridad

¿Eh?... –El moreno relajo su garganta y levanto su mirada hacia Martin- … ¿Estás loco? –Este frunció el ceño- No creo que la cosa sea así

Estas bajo mi poder Manuel, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo… -Se acercó hasta que sus caras quedaron a unos pocos milímetros- Te conviene quedar bien conmigo, Miguel pasa a segundo plano

Uhm, tengo mis dudas de tu lógica –Comento, Martin sonrió fríamente y se alejó.

Piensa lo que quieras, pronto entenderás lo que te digo –Martin le acaricio el rostro y se fue rápidamente. Al instante Manuel se pasó la manga por la mejilla.

¡Ash! –Fue a la entrada de la alcoba y cerró la puerta- Idiota…

…

Para su sorpresa, después de unos minutos llegaron Itzel y Pedro a su habitación con la orden de Miguel de llevarlo a recorrer la casa para que no se fuera a perder, o por lo menos si lo hacía tener una pequeña noción de donde estaba.

Ya habían recorrido todo el segundo piso y ahora estaban en la planta baja, Manuel trataba de que algo se le quedara pero era difícil con tanto pasillo y puertas por todos lados, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto espacio.

Y si te vas por allí llegas a la biblioteca –Itzel señalo a la izquierda

Y por allá… uhm, por allá… -Pedro se rascaba la cabeza- ¡Ah! Por allá queda la salida…

Uhm, claro –Dijo el chileno sin mucho interés, los dos chicos que iban frente a él se detuvieron y voltearon a mirarlo.

¿Estás prestando atención? –Pregunto Itzel.

Sí, pero no me es fácil aprenderme todo en un día… -Manu sacó la lengua mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Dicen que se aprende mejor con la experiencia… –Comentó una voz a un costado de ellos que hizo saltar a los tres castaños, miraron a su lado y vieron a Martin.

¿Tú de dónde saliste? –Preguntó Itzel, pero Martín no le hizo caso y se colocó al lado de Manuel.

Desde ahora yo seguiré con el recorrido así que… pueden retirarse –Les hizo una seña con la mano y los dos hermanos se fueron arrastrando los pies no muy convencidos de dejar a Martin a solas con el chico nuevo.

¿Qué creí que vas hacer weon? –Manuel coloco una cara fiera y Martin solamente le sonrió fríamente.

Te enseñare la casa… -Comenzó a caminar- Hay un lugar en especial que debes conocer… vení –Le hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que lo siguiera, Manu analizo la opción de dejarlo solo e irse pero se percató que no tenía idea de dónde estaba así que… lo siguió.

Cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos en completo silencio, hasta que Martin doblo en una esquina y comenzó a bajar por una escalera de piedra.

¿Qué?... –Manuel se quedó frente al primer peldaño mirando hacia abajo, el rubio se detuvo y volteo su torso para mirarlo.

Vamos, hay que iniciar desde abajo –Comento mientras sonreía.

… ¿Q-qué tratas de hacer? –Martin deshizo su camino y tomo a Manuel de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarlo. Bajaron la oscura escalera hasta llegar a una habitación iluminada por antorchas en las paredes, Martin la atravesó rápidamente y llegaron al lugar en donde estaban las celdas de la mansión, Manu tuvo un mal presentimiento y se detuvo.

¡Ya córtala weon! –Comenzó a forcejear pero el chico presiono su muñeca con más fuerza haciéndole daño- ¡Ah! –El rubio siguió avanzando mientras Manuel golpeaba su brazo con la mano que tenía libre.

Tranquilo boludo, solo te mostrare algo –Martin lo arrastro por el pasillo hasta uno de los calabozos, tomo una de las llaves que estaban colgadas en la pared y abrió la puerta.

¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! –El moreno trato de retroceder pero Martin era más fuerte que él y lo arrastro adentro, de pronto lo jalo con fuerza y lo tiro contra la pared, chocó contra esta y calló sentado al suelo, miro al frente y vio a Martin cerrando la puerta, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia ella pero llego justo cuando el rubio la hubo cerrado- ¡Maricón!

¡Ya, tranquilo querés! –Le grito con autoridad haciendo que Manuel cerrara su boca pero sin dejar de mirarlo con odio- Y no me mires así, como dije, se aprende con la experiencia, así te vas a comportar para no volver aquí -dijo mientras giraba las llaves en su dedo.

¡¿Y esto fue lo único que se te ocurrió?! –Manuel pateo la puerta haciendo que esta crujiera fuertemente- ¡Abre maldito!

Ya, tranquilo chilenito, si solo serán unos minutos –Martin sonreía a más no poder, Manuel se agarró a los barrotes que tenía el orificio en la puerta.

¡Na que unos minutos! ¡Abre la puerta ahora! –Le rugió ferozmente.

Tú no me das órdenes –Manuel se lo quedó mirando y de pronto comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

¡MIGUEL! –Martin retrocedió unos pasos tapándose los oídos.

¡Calláte boludo! –Le dijo pero Manuel seguía gritando- ¡Nadie te va a escuchar aquí!

¡Me importa un pepino! ¡MIGUEL! ¡ENCARGATE DE ESTE LOCO!

¡Te dicen que nadie te escuchara! ¡Calláte! –Manuel paro de gritar pero no porque Martin se lo haya dicho, sino porque le faltaba el aire- ¡Vaya! –El rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse- Volveré en media hora…

… -El chico en la celda trono sus dientes, no soportaba las sonrisas arrogantes de ese rubio- ¡Ah! ¡Estúpido! –Le grito pateando la puerta otra vez.

Decí lo que querás –Martin coloco sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

¡Imbécil! ¡Engendro! ¡Demonio! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito teñido de porquería! ¡Weon de mierda conchetu…! –Manuel se calló y dio un salto, Martin había regresado y ahora él estaba pegado a los barrotes de la puerta.

¡¿Cómo me llamaste pelotudo?! –Tenía una cara llena de ira, el joven solo pestañeo y después sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

Oh, dije muchas cosas ¿Cuál te gusto más? –Preguntó.

¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo me dices "teñido"?! ¡No ves que soy lo más natural que hay! –Le grito encolerizado, Manu levanto una ceja ¿Eso fue lo que le molesto tanto? Achico sus ojos.

TE-ÑI-DO ¡Teñido, Teñido, Teñido, teñido, teñido, teñido….! –Comenzó a repetir esa palabra cientos de veces molestando aún más a Martin.

¡Vas a ver! –Encajo la llave en la puerta y entro- ¡… teñido, teñido, teñido! ¡Ah! –Martin trato de pescarlo pero se le escapó de las manos.

¡Ahahaha! ¡Vamos! ¿No eras mejor que yo? –El rubio volvió a lanzarse sobre él pero Manuel se le escurrió de nuevo- ¡Ole! Necesitamos práctica… -Martin siguió persiguiéndolo pero por lo que se dio cuenta nuestro amigo chileno, el rubio parecía des coordinarse un poco cuando estaba molesto, como todos- Jajaja… ¡Uh! –Logro pillarlo y lo acorralo contra la pared, tenía una expresión muy molesta pero a Manuel no podía sino darle risa- ¡Jajajajaja!

¡Pará de reírte! –Le grito Martin, aparte de estar enfadado le irritaba que Manuel estuviera tan tranquilo, el moreno debería estar temblando de miedo.

Jiji… -De pronto Manu se quedó mirando fijamente hacia atrás algo asustado, Martin giro su cabeza para ver pero no encontró nada- ¿Y ahora que te…? –Pero el moreno ya no estaba, escucho una puerta cerrarse, miro a la entrada y allí estaba el chico con una inmensa sonrisa mostrándole la llave de la celda- ¡¿Qué?! –Martin toco sus bolsillos y claro… Manuel le había sacado las llaves, fue caminando a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Muy bien, acepto que eres audaz –Agarro los barrotes- ¡Ahora abrí la puerta re-pelotudo! –Le gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

Oh, no lo creo –Comenzó a girar las llaves en su dedo, Martin estiro la mano para quitárselas pero Manu corrió la mano- Tal vez así aprendas y te comportes mejor… -Comenzó a caminar- Jajaja vuelvo en media hora, _no te movás de aquí boludo _jajaja –Avanzo unos pasos bajo la mirada de Martin, este por su parte pateo el suelo furioso.

Jaja vaya… -Manuel dejo las llaves por ahí y continuo caminando pero el sonido de un golpe lo detuvo, miro hacia atrás y vio que el rubio estaba golpeando la puerta y comenzaba a aflojar el marco de esta abriéndose un espacio- ¡Ah! –No dudo en echar a correr inmediatamente.

¡Me las pagaras boludo! ¡AH! –Golpeo nuevamente la puerta con su cuerpo y logro abrir un espacio lo suficientemente ancho para pasar- ¡Será mejor que corras!

¡CTM! –Manuel subió velozmente las escaleras, dio varios trompicones pero no se detuvo, escuchaba los pasos de Martin atrás de él y eso lo desesperaba más.

_¡Te romperé en tiras!_

¡Ah! –Termino de subir la escalera y ahora comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la casa, en las esquinas no alcanzaba a frenar muy bien estrellándose con varias cosas, seguía y las dejaba en el suelo pero Martin solo las saltaba y seguía persiguiéndolo, en una esquina el rubio estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo pero por suerte el chico llamado Sebastián salió de una de las habitaciones golpeando a Martin en pleno rostro.

Jajaja –Manuel siguió corriendo mientras se reía del argentino que le reclamaba al otro rubio mientras se cubría la nariz con las manos y retomaba la marcha lentamente.

Pronto lo perdió de vista y se tomó un descanso, apoyo su espalda contra la pared y respiro hondo.

…_Dejá de hacer eso, ya no necesitas respirar, estás muerto…_

Se tocó el pecho tratando de sentir su palpitar… nada. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la muralla- Tiene razón… -Volvió a inhalar- Pero… igual me faltaba el aire… ¿Cómo pude ser? –Dejó de pensar en eso ya que su estómago comenzó a retorcerse y gruñirle- Uh… ¡Perfecto! –Miro a su alrededor- ¿Tendrán cocina? Me dio hambre… -Dio un paso al frente y se detuvo porque justo apareció Martín frente a él.

Hasta aquí llegaste… -Murmuró con un espeluznante semblante, pero Manuel no le prestó mucha atención.

Oye weon ¿Dónde queda la cocina? –El aura de Martin cambio de inmediato, se quedó mirando a Manuel extrañado y con una ceja levantada.

¿Cocina?... ¿Para qué vamos a tener cocina? –Dijo de inmediato. Vio como el chico de pronto apretaba los labios y abrazaba su estómago.

¿Cómo que pa' qué? ¡Uhm!... tengo hambre –Manu volvió a apoyarse contra la pared mientras se quejaba.

¿Hambre?... pff ¡Pero vos no tenés hambre de esas cosas idiota!

¿A no? Entonces ¡Ugh! –El estómago de Manuel rugió y hasta Martin pudo escucharlo- ¿De qué dices que tengo hambre?

… ¿Es una pregunta boludo? –El vampiro medio sonrió, agarro al chico de la muñeca y lo arrastro con él- Vamos a hablar con los demás, así salimos todos de una…

…

No puedo creer que salgan como si nada a cazar después de haber cumplido con su cuota, y ni siquiera le dijeron nada a Miguel, como se aprovechan cuando no está –Comento Julio.

¿Y este que hace aquí? –Pregunto molesto Martin. Itzel se dirigió a Julio.

Oye, tú también tenías hambre ¿No? –Lo miro inquisitiva, el chico aparto la vista y se cruzó de brazos.

Son unos rebeldes, pero por hoy se los pasare –Comento consiguiendo unas risitas de Itzel y Pedro.

¡Hum! Gracias –Dijo sarcástico Martin, un rugido se escuchó, miró a su lado y vio a Manuel mordiéndose el labio inferior y observando algo nervioso a su alrededor.

Entonces… a cazar ¿No? –Se paró en seco y enfrentó los ojos de Martin- ¡¿Quieres que me ponga a cazar?! ¡Estas demente!

De ahora en adelante eso tendrás que hacer para saciar la sed –Comentó el rubio.

Que no es sed ¡Tengo hambre! –De pronto Vene María se aferró a su brazo.

Es lo mismo hombre, ya no hagas tanto escándalo –Dijo, Itzel también se colgó del brazo de Manuel- ¡Exacto! Desde ahora tu alimento es la sangre

Pero…

¡Ya! No estorben el paso y avancen que nuestro tiempo es limitado –Les dijo Pedro y comenzó a empujarlas.

Don Miguel puede llegar en cualquier momento –Comento Seba con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes, comenzaron a reírse mirando a Julio que los observaba por el rabillo del ojo- jaja, cuidado que las paredes escuchan Jijiji

Ja-ja –Julio ladeo la cabeza alejando los ojos de ellos, Itzel y María dejaron a Manuel y fueron a molestar al pelinegro junto con los demás, la cara del chico le provoco gracia a Manu quien se sumó a las risas, Julio termino caminando más rápido mientras los otros lo seguían, el chileno se quedó atrás mientras los miraba. Observo donde estaban, iban por las calles de la ciudad y algunas personas caminaban por la acera del frente, miro de nuevo al grupo, no les prestaban atención a los humanos lo cual le llamaba un poco la atención, siendo vampiros suponía que deberían estar sedientos de sangre a toda hora pero, recordó que no podían hacer eso por lo que Miguel decía. Miro a su lado y encontró una muralla blanca, y atrás de ella asomaba un edificio, Manu siguió observándolo mientras caminaba, hasta que llego frente a una reja de barrotes y pudo ver lo que era, una escuela.

… -Se quedó fisgoneando hacia adentro a los chicos jugando en el patio, de pronto sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado, miro por el rabillo del ojo percatándose que era Martín.

¿Qué tanto mirás? –Preguntó, Manuel volvió su vista al frente y demoró un poco en contestar.

… no podemos volver allá ¿Cierto?… -Comento algo cabizbajo.

Claro que no, dejamos todo hecho un desastre… ¡Vaya qué pena! –Agregó de pronto captando la atención de Manuel- Allí sí que habían tipas guapas… -Arrugó un poco la nariz y luego sonrió- Ya qué… -Le dio un empujón y comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a los demás- Apurate che ¿O te queres perder?

El chico hecho un último vistazo hacia adentro y luego siguió a Martin.

Los chicos continuaron recorriendo la ciudad, una que Manuel nunca había conocido así que solo los seguía, las carcajadas de antes se acabaron pero seguía habiendo conversaciones amenas entre los chicos. El chileno comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para tratar de recordar calles y conocer el "terreno".

Ni pienses en escaparte –Una voz a su lado lo sobresalto, miró y se topó con Julio.

… no estaba pensando en eso –Manuel llevo su vista al frente, había encontrado ojos peores a los de Martin.

¡Jum! Mas te vale, porque Miguel no te lo pasaría –Sonó algo molesto al decir lo último, unos brazos rodearon el cuello de los dos chicos e hicieron que juntaran nucas.

A ver ¿Ya estamos peleando? ¿O qué? –Pedro apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de ambos.

¡Ah! ¡Estúpido suéltame! –Le grito Julio.

Uhm, no estábamos peleando –Manuel trato de frotar su cabeza con la mano.

Uhm –Pedro dejo que los chicos se pararan rectos pero no lo soltó, sonrió y miro a Julio inquisitivamente- ¿Tienes miedo que te reemplacen Julio?... –El otro lo miro fieramente y se quitó su brazo de encima bruscamente.

¡Deja de hablar estupideces! –Se adelantó alejándose de ellos.

… parece que le atine –Comento el chico, miro a su lado cruzándose con la cara extrañada de Manuel- … jajaja –Agarro al otro y comenzó a frotarle la cabeza.

¡No! –El joven trató de zafarse del agarre pero Pedro lo tenía bien firme, los dos se fueron quedando atrás sin darse cuenta.

¡Oigan boludos, caminen! ¡Par de pendejos! –Los regaño Martín.

Jijiji –Los chicos se separaron y Pedro partió hacia allá mientras Manu se ordenaba un tanto.

Uhm… -Su flequillo parecía más abundante, pasó su mano tirando su cabello hacia atrás y volvió a la normalidad. Miro al frente y vio a los chicos algo lejos, comenzó a trotar pero un olor le llamo la atención. Paró y se quedó analizándolo, era carne, y ahora no la encontraba repulsiva, comenzó a hacérsele agua la boca, miro a su lado derecho y distinguió un local que entre todas las cosas vendía churrascos.

Ah~ -Se saboreó y fue hasta allá, miro a las personas al interior comiendo y le pareció una tortura- ¡Mmm! –Puso sus manos sobre el cristal de la ventana mirando fijamente al tipo que estaba en la mesa más cercana sosteniendo ese inmenso pan entre las manos.

¡¿Acaso no me escuchás?! –Martin llego al lado de él y lo tomo del brazo.

Míralos –Dijo hipnotizado- ¿Eh? –Martín miró hacia adentro y vio la comida- … ¿Qué tiene?

Comi~da… -Manuel volvió a saborearse mientras miraba al hombre echarse el pan a la boca. El rubio pestañeo un par de veces ¿Estaba hablando de los humanos cierto?- ¡Carne! –Chilló Manu.

Ay por la… ¡Entende que ya no comes eso! –Lo jalo, o por lo menos eso intento- Vení, ya te conseguiré algo de sangre –Trataba de arrastrarlo pero el chileno le ponía resistencia.

¡Nooooo….! –Manuel no despegaba sus manos del cristal hasta que Martin le dio un tirón y logro que se moviera.

Luego de una eterna media hora los chicos cruzaron la ciudad y comenzaron a internarse en el bosque.

¡Ah! –Manuel cayó sentado en medio de las raíces de un árbol- ¡Oigan! Si no nos íbamos a quedar en la ciudad ¡¿Por qué no se vinieron volando o algo así?! –Les reclamo. Martin apareció a su lado exaltándolo un poco.

Hay que guardar la poca energía que nos va quedando –Miro de reojo a Julio- **Uno **al mes no sirve de mucho…

¡Jum! –Julio se cruzó de brazos- Como si respetaran mucho esa regla… -Murmuro.

¡Muy bien! –Martin se levantó- A lo que vinimos –Los chicos sonrieron y mostraron sus colmillos.

Uhm… -Manuel no estaba muy convencido de hacer eso, con suerte soportaba ver en el campo como le cortaban el cuello a las pobres y chillonas gallinas, no iba a cazar un animal, menos con sus propias manos, y… eran animales por los que fueron ¿Verdad?

Martin lo levanto de un solo jalón- Movete boludo, no haré el trabajo por ti –Le dijo mientras lo arrastraba con él, Manu miro a su alrededor encontrándose con que él y el rubio se habían quedado solos.

¿Y los demás? –Pregunto para después alejar su brazo de las manos de Martin.

En lo suyo… -Dijo sin interés. Se quedaron en silencio mientras el rubio observaba el bosque.

… _Grrr_ –Manuel se abrazó el estómago- ¡Uh! –Se dejó caer sobre las hojas mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

¡Ash! De pie –Martin volvió a levantar al moreno.

¡Déjame! –Trato de zafarse pero Martin lo sostuvo firmemente.

¡Tenes que comer para que se te quite boludo! Y ya te dije que no haría **TU **trabajo, lo único que haré será enseñarte algo, así que ¡Ponéme atención pelotudo!

Yaaaa, ahora tan preocupado por mí… -Mascullo el moreno. Martin lo levanto sujetándolo por el cuello de su polera.

Escuchá… ese pelotudo me dejo a cargo de vos así que si te pasá algo se la tomara conmigo –Lo soltó y dejo que cayera al suelo- ¡Ahora camina! Vamos a buscar algo que sirva…

_Las hojas de un arbusto se mueven y un conejo se aleja velozmente._

¡Sos un…! –Se escucha y luego un personaje rubio sale de entre los arbustos- ¡Te dije que no te movieras idiota! –Manuel también sale de entre las hojas algo fastidiado.

Ya oh… si solo es un conejo –Reclamó recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Martin.

¡Osh! ¡Debí dejarte en el calabozo! –Comenzó a caminar seguido del moreno.

Ehm… te recuerdo qu…

¡Calláte che! ¡Concéntrate en buscar otro! –Cambió el tema rápidamente.

¡Ja! –Manuel dejo de caminar y se cruzó de brazos- Me habría quedado a comer un churrasco… -Murmuro

¡UH! –Martin apretó sus manos en puño mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de no estallar.

"_Crack" _

Avanzó hacia los matorrales que tenía enfrente y separo las ramas para hacer un espacio entre el follaje. Del otro lado un Degú se paseaba entre las raíces, sonrió y al tratar de dar un paso algo le golpeó la cabeza- ¡Argh! –Se alejó del arbusto y se dio vuelta a mirar a Manuel- ¡¿Y a vos que te pasa?!

¿Eh? ¿De qué 'tay hablando weon? –Manuel estaba entre las ramas de algunos arbustos.

¡¿Por qué me lanzas cosas?! ¡Sos un pendejo!

¡Yo no te tire na'a aweona'o!

¡¿Cómo no?! ¡Sos el único que está aquí, mentiroso!

¡Yo no hice nada gil y… ah! –Su ropa se enredó en un arbusto y de un tirón se soltó- ¡Sigue en lo que estabas jetón! –Se dio vuelta y siguió avanzando entre los matorrales.

… ¡Ash! –El rubio se giró y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Claro, yo me voy a esforzar en buscar una piedra y… -Alejo de un manotón una rama que se había enganchado a su pantalón- Lanzárselo… -Miro a los arbustos y diviso las patas de un conejo- Uhm… -Se propuso dar el paso pero algo le golpeó la cabeza. Una piedrita se resbalo por su hombro y cayó al suelo. Una ira irracional le recorrió el cuerpo, se giró y miró la cabecera rubia de Martín.

¡¿Quién es el pendejo weon?! –Martin se espantó por el grito y dio un salto, pronto se giró para encontrarse con el chico- ¡Te dije que yo no fui!

¡Ya boludo! ¡Déjalo!

¡Déjalo vo po weon! ¡Qué te creí tirándome cuestiones!

¡Yo no te lance nada pelotudo!

¡¿Y quién más va a ser?!

¡Dímelo tú! ¡Vos empezaste con esto!

¡Oh! ¡Weon resentido! ¡Teñido!

¡¿A quién le decís teñido?! –Los dos chicos se acercaron y se pusieron cara a cara. Por la diferencia de estatura Manuel tenía que mirar hacia arriba pero con su mirada asesina no dejaba que Martin se sintiera superior.

Repetílo… y te irá mal –Manuel enrosco sus labios y abrió la boca.

TE-ÑI-DO –Modulo con detalle cada silaba. Martin lo agarró del cuello de la polera, al intento de empujarlo Manuel llevo su mano hasta el rostro de Martin, el rubio retrocedió y se palpo la cara para luego lanzarse sobre Manuel cayendo ambos al suelo.

¡Teñido, teñido, teñido…! –Manuel pronunciaba esa palabra repetidas veces a la vez que bloqueaba algunos golpes del rubio y él mismo le propinaba unos cuantos.

¡Ah, cállate malnacido! _¡Teñido, teñido, teñido! _ ¡Argh, ya verás! –Martin logro sostener a Manu de las muñecas y apresar sus piernas. Saco sus colmillos y se acercó al cuello del chico.

¡Ah! ¡No es para tanto wey! –Pedro salió de entre los arbustos y luego lo hizo Vene María que le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Tarado! No nos tenían que ver –Lo regañó.

Los dos chicos se los quedaron mirando un momento hasta que Martin se levantó y se dirigió a los arbustos.

¡Fueron ustedes boludos! ¡Estúpidos, me dolió! –Se abalanzó sobre ellos pero solo consiguió atrapar a Pedro.

¡Ah! ¡Cálmate hombre! _¡Son unos críos! ¡¿Por qué molestan tanto?!_

Manuel se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones

"_Crack"_

Escucho un ruido y acto seguido unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros- ¡Uhm!

Jajaja –Dos brazos rodearon su cuello, se quedó paralizado hasta que una sonrisa brillante se posó al lado de su cabeza- ¿Te ha molestado mucho? –Pregunto Sebastián mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

… -Manuel giro lentamente su vista hasta el rubio que masacraba al moreno detrás del arbusto- … algo…

Jujuju –Sebastián se colocó al lado de Manu- Después de un tiempo lo soportaras

Uhm, lo dudo –Una mano se posó en su hombro.

¿Qué estás hablando de mí? –Manuel miro a su lado y vio el cabello alborotado de Martin lleno de hojas y su expresión enfadada.

¡Hum! No eres el centro del universo ¿Por qué estaría hablando de ti? –Sebastián dio una carcajada debido al comentario y Martin se desenredo un poco el cabello.

Y ustedes ¿Ya terminaron o qué? –Pregunto el rubio de pronto. Seba enmarco una sonrisa.

Aquí el más lento sos vos –Coco e Itzel llegaron al lado de los chicos.

¡No es fácil con este de aquí! –Exclamo terminando de peinarse.

¿Qué, aun no nos vamos? –Itzel coloco una de sus manos en su cadera. Pedro llego a su lado todo arañado y desordenado pero ni caso le hizo.

Solo métele un bicho en la garganta y listo –Julio apareció de la nada en medio de todos haciendo saltar a la mayoría.

¡No aparezcas así enano! ¡Sos un engendro! _¡Cuiden lo que dicen par de desteñidos! _¡¿A quién le decís…!

"_¡Grrr!"_

Ohm –Manu dobló un poco su espalda y se apretó el estómago. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y sincronizada mente miraron a Martin.

… ¡Ash! –El rubio agarro la muñeca del otro y comenzó a caminar- Busquemos algo…

…

_La luz del sol se filtra entre las hojas dejando una tenue luz que alumbra el camino de tierra por el que transita un solitario chico, mira a los costados del sendero con nerviosismo mientras vigila cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal. El viento empieza a silbar y mece las hojas al compás de su tono. Un hielo en su espalda le provoca escalofríos y piensa que mejor habría sido tomar el camino de la carretera en vez de acortar por el bosque._

¡Están dementes! ¡Ni loco hago eso! –Manuel se levantó y se alejó internándose en el bosque dejando al chico con el alma en la mano.

Manu camino hasta alejarse del sendero y se detuvo para sentarse en las raíces de un árbol mientras trataba de no escuchar los gritos de Martin.

¡¿Quién te crees vos?! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Estás loco pibe! ¡Lo dejaste escapar! ¡Ya quisiera uno que…!

¡Bueno, por qué no te lo comiste vo' po! –Manuel se froto el oído- Vaya…

¡AH! –Martin dejo salir su rabia, luego se acercó a un arbusto y metió la mano entre las hojas, luego de unos segundos, la saco agarrando a una liebre de la pata- ¡Ya! ¡Tragàte esto che! –Se acercó a Manuel y llevo el animal frente a la cara del moreno.

¡Claro que no! ¡Aleja eso demente! –Martin agarro uno de los brazos de Manuel para que no se moviera y acerco la liebre a su cara mientras el bicho se retorcía en el aire.

¡Abrí esa boca!

¡Muérete! –Los dos ejercían fuerzas opuestas pero equivalentes por lo que el conejo no se acercaba ni se alejaba de la cara de Manuel.

Chico solo comete eso –Dijo Catalina, en ello la liebre logro morder a Martin, este la soltó y el animal comenzó a correr.

¡Atrápenlo! –Grito Pedro y los chicos comenzaron a perseguirlo. La imagen de ellos corrieron de un lado a otro le causo gracia a Manuel e hizo que él junto con Martin soltaron un par de risas.

Luego el rubio se levantó y en una posición estratégica espero que el animal se acercara y lo agarró del cuello.

¡Uf! –Los demás se dejaron caer sobre el piso y frotaron sus piernas.

¡Terminemos con esto quieren! –Exclamo Julio mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol.

De pronto algo corto el viento y un bulto cayó en medio de los presentes justo frente a Martin y a un lado de Pedro.

¡Ah! –Dejaron escapar un grito ahogado. La silueta comenzó a erguirse hasta que la mirada escalofriante de Miguel se dejó ver.

Ustedes –Ladeo la cabeza mientras sonreía- ¿Qué se han creído? –Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se esfumo- ¡Manga de rebeldes! ¡¿Cuál es su problema en seguir órdenes?! ¡Malditos demonios! –Los chicos se iban encogiendo sobre si mismos- ¡¿Y tú que haces con eso?! –Miro a Martin que instintivamente soltó el conejo.

I-íbamos a… -Itzel comenzó a hablar pero Miguel la calló con una mirada.

¡Ahora mismo me dicen a cuántos atacaron para ver qué puedo hacer! –Ordenó.

No hicieron nada de eso Miguel, solo…

¡Tú no me hables Julio! ¡Después me las veré contigo! –El chico bajo la mirada y retrocedió un paso. Miguel entonces dirigió su vista a Martin- Como siempre tú estás detrás de esto ¿No es verdad?

¡Ahora tengo una excusa! ¡Pasà que…! _¡No me interesa lo que digas! ¡Son solo mentiras! _¡Pero escucháme boludo! _¡Te encerrare por un mes allá abajo! _¡Si cerraras tu bocota podría…! _¡¿Por qué a mí maldición?! ¡¿No puedes comportarte siquiera un momento para…?!_

_¡Pam!_

Los chicos se callaron y miraron hacia atrás, Manuel estaba tendido en el piso inconsciente.

… Ves, ahora por tu culpa el pibe se murió…

… bueno, ahora se nota que lo está…

Ñam… ñam… ñam…

No lo puedo creer… -Los demás asintieron en aprobación ante el comentario de Martin. Frente a ellos se encontraba Manuel devorándose con ahínco un churrasco.

¡Ñam! –Mordió un gran trozo y lo saboreo en su boca mientras emitía ruidos. Se tragó el pedazo y miro al frente topándose con los ojos expectantes de los demás- … ¿Qué?... está rico… ¡Ñam!

¡Uhm! –Julio tenía su mano presionando su nariz, el olor de la comida le parecía repugnante.

… _¡Pam!_ –Miguel golpeo la nuca de Martin.

¡Oye!

¿Eso te costaba tanto? –Lo regaño mientras señalaba a Manuel.

¡Ja! ¿Qué iba a saber yo? –Se quejó- Tenía hambre, desde un principio debiste dejar que comiera –Comentó Miguel.

¡Pero no se supone que coma de eso! Lo que debería alimentarlo sería la sangre

Bueno pe, ya ves, a la próxima lo llevas al restaurante a que saque algo –Volvieron su vista a Manuel que se chupaba los dedos para no perder nada.

… esto es fascinante…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

… _¡Pam!... ¡Pam!... ¡Pam! ¡Guaf!_

Ya… deja de moverte –Rapa miro con regaño al perro dentro de la jaula

¡Guaf!

¡Shhh! –Coloco su dedo índice frente a su boca, los del asiento del frente giraron su cabeza y la miraron con el ceño fruncido- … jeje –Les sonrió y los hombres volvieron a lo suyo.

Miro al can por entre la rendija de la puerta- Compórtate quieres ¿O prefieres irte allá abajo con todas las maletas? –Lipi gruño y luego se acomodó en su jaula para posar su cabeza sobre sus patas.

Uhm… -La chica saco su celular y marco el botón verde para luego volver a hacerlo y llamar a la persona que había tratado de ubicar ya 15 veces- Mira el celular pues gi…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_¡Brrp!... ¡Brrp!..._

Oh… -El pantalón de Manuel comenzó a vibrar. Miro hacia el frente y vio a los chicos metidos en su mundo, iban caminando por el sendero de tierra y al frente ya se veía la casa. Saco su celular rápidamente y se lo acerco a la oreja.

¿Hola? –Pregunto bajito

¡Hasta que…!... ¿Por qué hablas así? –Escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

¿Rapa? ¿Qué pasa cabra chica? –Pregunto en el mismo tono.

¡Ah! Quería saber cómo te había ido en tu primer día

Ah, bien… -Miro al frente asegurándose que los otros no lo miraban- Nada interesante que contar… ¿Y vo? ¿Cómo van en el bus?

Ah… bien, Lipi ya se calmó un poco…

A que bien –Echo otra ojeada al frente- Oye cabra chica… mejor no me llamí ok, yo te llamo cuando tenga tiempo

¡¿Por qué?! ¡No creo que estés tan ocupado! ¡¿Me estás evitando Manu?! –El grito de su hermana le estallo en la oreja y alejo un poco el celular pero luego se dio vuelta y se puso la capucha de la chaqueta y cubrió el aparato con ambas manos.

No, obvio que no merme, solo que aquí son más jodi'os que la cresta y también voy a tener caleta de pega con las materias –Le inventó rápidamente.

Mmm… está bien… ¡Pero llámame!

Sí, sí, ya oh, tengo que cortar…

Bueno, cuídate, chao

Cha… ¡! –Una mano le quito el celular y colgó. Manu se quitó el gorro y miro enfrente encontrándose con Miguel que tenía su teléfono en la mano.

¿Con quién estabas hablando? –Le pregunto serio

Con mi hermana… quería saber cómo estaba

Uhm… -Miguel apretó el aparato y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Mejor ve olvidándote de ella, no la veras nunca más…

¿Qué?

No es correcto que en este estado sigamos teniendo lazos con los humanos, olvídate de que alguna vez tuviste una hermana, ella también lo hará –Dijo pasando por el lado de Manuel, pero el chico lo sostuvo del brazo impidiendo que continuara.

Solo hablaría con ella… déjame, por favor –Se lo pidió sin mirarlo mientras sentía su cuerpo tieso y una punzada le recorría el cuerpo.

No –Dijo seco y siguió su camino hacia la casa. Manuel se quedó estático mientras que su vista se nublaba.

Los demás prestaron atención a la escena y ahora miraban algo preocupados al chico. Todos habían pasado por esa situación, aunque ninguno de ellos había sido muy apegado a su familia les costó un tanto ese cambio, así que imaginaban que el chico estaba pasando por algo aun peor. Lentamente fueron siguiendo a Miguel para dejar a Manuel a solas.

Sintió a los otros irse y comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, se secó los ojos algo húmedos y se giró para percatarse que no todos se habían ido. Martin se había quedado observándolo con expresión neutra. Sostuvieron la mirada hasta que el moreno desvió la cara y se fue trotando hacia la casa.


	6. Juntando datos

Perdón por no subir, se me fue el tiempo (Me vole xD) además según lo que pusiera aquí tendría que hacer todo lo demás así que…. Fue difícil. Y no se me ocurrió nada más para el título xP… y necesito otra ayudita -w- …. ¿Dani le dice mita'i a Julio, o qué? O-o

(Es genial pasarse rollos…. Aunque al final sea más simple de lo que parece xP)

By Iris

**CAP 6: JUNTANDO DATOS**

Una sombra corta el viento y se interna en el bosque, salta de una rama a otra como una fugaz ráfaga, apenas moviéndolas con el peso de sus pies, recorre un buen trecho del bosque hasta que de golpe se detiene y se esconde entre las hojas, se acomoda sobre la rama mientras se frota las piernas mirando por el lugar en busca de alguien.

"_Crack"_

El chico desvía su vista a la izquierda y detrás del follaje encuentra a un muchacho igual de joven en aspecto que él, sonriendo distraídamente mientras tararea una canción.

El muchacho sigue caminando pero pronto se detiene y mira discretamente hacia el árbol.

Ya me estabas preocupando Julio, hace tiempo que no aparecías –Hablo sin obtener respuesta, como se lo esperaba- ¿Me acompañaras? –Escucha el viento alterado y el movimiento de las hojas y concluye que el individuo se ha cambiado de árbol- ¡Qué bien! –Sonríe y vuelve a caminar sabiendo que el otro lo mira entre las ramas.

¡Ah~~! –Manuel da un largo bostezo mientras se frota la cabeza- No sé qué onda con ellos pero ¡Ah~! Yo sí que necesito dormir –Comento para nadie en especial.

Camino por los pasillos buscando a alguno de los chicos. De pronto escucho un ajetreo detrás de una de las puertas y entro a la sala.

Dentro estaban los demás, algunos ordenaban sillas frente a una gran mesa y los otros traían varias bandejas de plata y las dejaban sobre el mantel rojo.

¿Qué on…? –Dos manos lo tomaron de los hombros y fueron arrastrándolo hacia la mesa.

Hola Manuel ¿Cómo dormiste? –Le pregunto un sonriente Miguel- Bien, pero ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué wea están haciendo? –EL joven lo sentó bruscamente en la silla de la punta y se quedó atrás de él.

Anoche me quería distraer un poco y resulta que me inspire, así que quiero que pruebes lo que hice… -Le dijo mientras sonreía, Manu lo miraba de reojo algo nervioso, el chico trono los dedos y Martin se acercó de mala gana trayendo consigo una gran bandeja, la dejo frente al chileno y quitó la tapa semi circular para dejar ver un buen pedazo de carne asada recubierta con una crema desconocida para el joven, al lado una aceptable porción de un una mezcla rara de arroz con varias verduras y unas hojas de lechuga mezcladas con distintos condimentos.

… -Entonces se entusiasmó, eso se veía exquisito y el olor de la salsa con la carne le hacía agua la boca. Miro a las demás bandejas preguntándose qué otras cosas tendrían. Coco le sirvió en una copa un líquido burdeo que no era vino.

¿Qué esperas? Adelante –Le indico Miguel con voz suave, la cara del joven se ilumino y tomo los cubiertos para cortar rápidamente un trozo y echárselo a la boca, sintió el sabor de los champiñones mezclados con la carne, los saboreo en su boca mientras cerraba los ojos- ¡Mmm!

¿Te gusta? –Migue se posiciono a su lado. Asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que emitía ruidos.

Está… muy rico… te pasai ¡Ahm! –Se llevó otro pedazo a la boca y lo saboreo de igual forma provocando que el joven tras él sonriera a más no poder.

¡Qué bien! –Su lado tierno salió a la luz mientras atendía a Manuel, lo que a más de alguno de los chicos le causo escalofríos.

De vez en cuando… es tan raro el jefecito –Comento Pedro con una gota en la cien- Es que le gusta cocinar jeje –Vene María estaba a su lado igual de nerviosa.

Y así siguieron plato tras plato, y Manuel se alegraba de tener un estómago sin fondo para la ocasión.

Miguel por su parte estaba feliz, disfrutaba cocinar y mucho más cuando a los otros les gustaba su comida, era un alivio después de haber tenido que aguantar el olor de algunos alimentos en la preparación, pero una vez juntos le agradaba el resultado.

Mientras tanto los otros traían los platos y algunos se quedaron mirando la comida con cierta curiosidad, como Pedro. Estaba al lado de Manuel observando los pedazos de jibia y surtido de otros mariscos con los que el chileno se estaba atragantando. Recordaba haber comido ese tipo de cosas hace algunos años, antes de que todos en la casa perdieran el gusto por esos alimentos.

El olor en un principio le desagrado, pero progresivamente su nariz fue soportándolo hasta que llego al punto de querer probar un bocado.

_¡Ñam!... _–Manu se echó una buena cantidad a la boca y comenzó a masticarlas, de pronto se percató de la presencia de alguien a su lado y se giró a mirarlo. Vio a Pedro que observaba fijamente su plato con una carita que él conocía. Se tragó lo que tenía en la boca y pincho diferentes tipos de mariscos con su tenedor y se lo acerco a Pedro.

¿Eh? –El chico salió de su alucinación y miro la comida frente a él y luego al joven.

… come –Le paso el tenedor y Pedro lo observo por un momento para luego echárselo a la boca y saborearlo un poco menos escandaloso que Manu.

… -Itzel miro a los dos chicos y sintió en su boca la formación de saliva. Se acercó a su hermano y miro al más flaquito.

… -Este busco por la mesa otro tenedor y se lo entrego a Itzel. Y bajo la mirada extrañada de Miguel y los demás, los tres comenzaron a comer del mismo plato.

¿Y a ustedes desde cuando les gusta la comida humana? –Pregunto el jefe con una ceja levantada. Los mellizos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo.

Miguel entonces desvió su vista a los demás percatándose que ellos miraban de igual forma- … Coman y dejen de dar pena –Les comento, entonces los chicos se acomodaron rápidamente en la mesa y se abalanzaron sobre la comida junto con Manuel, y Miguel que se les sumo luego.

_Esto está muy bueno… he probado mejores… "¡Pam!" No molestes… jajaja…_

Manu observo a los presentes en la mesa mientras masticaba el costillar que había alcanzado.

Uhm –Se tragó el trozo- Pregunta –Capto la mirada de los presentes- ¿Ustedes…? Digo, los vampiros… ¿De dónde salieron, cuál es la historia? –Los demás lo observaron fijamente y luego entres ellos.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Sebastián se acomodó sus lentes.

Curiosidad… -Se encogió de hombros- Y para tener una versión que no sea tan gringa…

_Pues… ¿Cómo era?... Decíle vos… ¿Y yo que sé?... era algo así como… ¿Uhm?..._

Oh, por favor –Miguel comenzó a reírse captando las miradas de los demás- jaja, Manuel, paso hace mucho, nadie sabe muy bien cómo terminaron así las cosas…

Bueno… pero alguna historia… leyenda… mito… -Su voz se fue haciendo aguda y más baja a medida que hablaba y se escondía en su asiento.

Pues… -Migue coloco su dedo índice sobre su mentón y obligo a su antigua mente a recordar.

… una… la idea central… -Fue diciendo mientras miraba a Miguel- … un ejemplo…

¡Ya! Dejá que piense –Lo regaño Martin- No ves que su cerebro ya se fundió…

Uhm –Miguel frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

…. ¿Nada?

¡YA! –Le gritaron los demás y el chileno dio un salto en su puesto.

Hay una historia –Comenzó Miguel espantando a los demás- … -Los miro, luego meneo la cabeza y dirigió su vista a Manuel- La mayoría de los vampiros más viejos cuentan una historia, esta con los dioses de la religión griega, está bien… -Aclarado eso comenzó a relatar- iba así… La diosa Hécate, deidad misteriosa asociada con el averno, un día emergió al mundo de los mortales, y mientras paseaba por los caminos unos aldeanos la descubrieron, temerosos de su intención en ese lugar, se armaron con lanzas, tridentes y antorchas para atacarla; sorprendida por la agresión esta huyó de regreso al inframundo, furiosa por el atrevimiento de los aldeanos regreso para vengarse junto a sus hijas las empusas, juntas buscaron y aniquilaron a los atacantes de su madre, los degollaron y mutilaron bebiendo su sangre. Esta les supo grata y con la adrenalina aun recorriéndolas devastaron el resto de la aldea y todo lo cercano a ella. Zeus al percatarse, las tomo como un problema, y con rabia castigo solo a las empusas amarrándolas al mundo de los humanos con la necesidad de la sangre para sobrevivir. Hécate le rogo a Zeus que las perdonara pero solo consiguió la permanencia de una frágil inmortalidad para sus hijas. Luego de años escondiéndose comenzaron a mezclarse con los hombres, engendrando criaturas tan fuertes como ellas pero incluso más fáciles de matar. Los humanos al enterarse de su presencia concentraron sus fuerzas en acabar con ellas, por la amenaza que representaban, hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron, pero ignoraron a sus hijos, estos al presenciar la matanza de sus madres contrajeron el desprecio a la raza humana y comenzaron a perseguirla como su presa con el fin de vengar la muerte de sus progenitoras… -Termino con un aura lúgubre a su alrededor- Pero esas son solo historias, quizás sea una rara mutación o algo así –Termino Miguel con una sonrisa.

O-ok… -El joven chileno se estremeció, se echó otro trozo de cerdo a la boca y lo mastico mirando de reojo al ex emisor- ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Uhm –Manu ladeo un poco la cabeza y miro hacia arriba ligeramente- ¿Cuánto de lo que sale en la tele es verdad? –Miguel sonrió- ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

Ahm… -Miro a su alrededor y formulo la primera pregunta- En la mayoría de las películas y esas cosas los describen con piel pálida ¿Por qué si la mayoría de ustedes tiene piel morena?

Ah, eso… pues esa es la imagen que le quedó a las personas en la Europa antigua, creo, como todos eran blancuchos al eliminarse o reducirse la irrigación sanguínea en la zona más externa de la cara no se ve ni siquiera el sonrojo de las mejillas… Por lo menos así se explicaría porque dos de nosotros parecen espantapájaros

¡Oye imbécil! _¡¿Y yo que te hice boludo?_

¡Jajajaja! –Sus compañeros se burlaron de las expresiones de los dos rubios del grupo.

Jaja… Pero la piel no pierde su tinte, como mucho el color se opaca pero de todas formas seguimos siendo morenos.

… ¿Y yo por qué no…?

Después de unos días tu color va a volver, eso siempre pasa, es como una transición o algo así

Ah… que bien –Se miró la mano por ambos lados y luego la escondió bajo la mesa- … Entonces ¿No se ruborizan?….

Ehm…. Creo, jaja una vez le paso a Itzel –La mencionada escondió la cara en cuanto los chicos comenzaron a mirarla- ¿Y las cruces? ¿Pasa algo con eso?

Jajajajaja –Repentinamente estalló una risa colectiva- Jaja Claro que no boludo ¿Cómo crees eso? –Comento Martin secándose una lágrima.

Eso fue solo otro truco para exaltar la fe, ese trozo de madera solo sirve para ganar tiempo mientras lanzas golpes con la punta.

Uhm… ¿Y el agua bendita?

La misma historia –Acotó Pedro con un pan en la boca- Yap… los ataúdes…. –Miro a los chicos y no se atrevió a seguir- … no

¿Querés que coloque uno en tu cuarto? –Pregunto Martin burlonamente.

A muchos les cuesta soportar la transformación, unos mueren definitivamente y otros pierden la consciencia por unas horas o días y sus familias los creen muertos… jiji, y muchos despiertan mientras los velan, y así un par de cosas más pasaron y fueron formando la idea que los ataúdes eran donde nos resguardábamos… además que en las primeras versiones de cine se utilizó esa idea, supongo que eso también influyo en el cuento de muertos vivientes y eso -Explico Miguel.

Ah… ok… ¿Algo de la tele es verdad? -Manu tomo su copa y bebió algo de jugo.

Uhm… podemos volar jeje –Itzel se rió tontamente y luego comió un pedazo de pavo- Y chupamos sangre _¡Bu~h! _–Exclamo Vene María moviendo sus manos de forma "escalofriante".

Perdona por decepcionarte –Martin tomo su copa de forma delicada y la llevo hasta su boca.

Uhm… ¿Se queman con el sol?... –Se contestó el mismo recordando por qué lugar estuvieron ayer- … Tampoco

Uhm, pero algo hay de eso –Miguel se tragó lo que tenía en la boca y explico- Somos más sensibles a la luz solar, no podemos estar mucho tiempo en contacto directo con los rayos porque perdemos el conocimiento luego de un tiempo. Es una especie de insolación, la sangre hierve, sobretodo en la cabeza, así que trata de no estar al descubierto por mucho tiempo ¿De acuerdo?

… bueno… -Golpeo la mesa con sus dedos pensando en algo más pero todo lo que se le ocurría lo contestaba él mismo- … ¿El ajo?

_¡Oh no! ¡Qué asco! ¡Guac!_

Una serie de expresiones de repulsión llegaron luego de que Manuel abrió la boca, entonces el chico sonrió, al parecer sí había algo que fuera verdad.

¡El olor es asqueroso! –Se quejó Catalina- Ni loco me acerco a eso –Comento Pedro

Hay cosas que se pueden soportar –Empezó a hablar Sebastián- Pero el olor de eso simplemente no lo pasamos

Olor… uhm –Manuel apoyo su cara en la palma de su mano- ¿Por qué son tan sensibles con los olores?

"Somos"… empezá a hablar en plural queres –Lo semi-regaño Martin. Manu solo le mostro la lengua y miro a Miguel- Pues… no lo sé, supongo que para reconocer cuál es de los nuestros y cuál es la presa –Después de eso sonrió causándole escalofríos.

Y… entonces ¿A que huelen los vampiros?

Ceniza… polvo… a nada, en realidad –Comento Itzel- Y… -Manuel miro de reojo a Martin- ¿Por qué sigo oliendo a humano? –En ese momento los chicos, excepto Martin, dirigieron su mirada a Miguel esperando una respuesta.

Ah… pues… -Este sonrió nervioso ante los ojos de los demás- Ya se te quitara, tanto tiempo entre humanos se te pega el olor, a todos les pasa, es cosa de una semana, dos como mucho, así que no te preocupes… -En ese instante miro al rubio de ojos verdes con un semblante frio en sus ojos- Nada te pasara hasta entonces… -Este le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y bebió de su copa.

… -El chileno observo a los lados y luego miro sus manos sobre la mesa. Miro a los demás comiendo, a simple vista todos serian chicos normales, pero por lo que sabía tenían mucha más edad de la que aparentaban, volvió a mirarse las manos pálidas pero con un leve tinte de lo que fue su piel morena- … ¿Cómo es que su piel sigue así?

¿Eh? –Los chicos dejaron de comer y lo miraron nuevamente.

Después de tanto tiempo debería estar podrida y desintegrada… las células necesitan la irrigación sanguínea para obtener oxígeno y nutrientes… -Manuel se sonrió a sí mismo "Y te sacaste un cuatro en esa prueba weon…"- Entonces, la sangre entre todas las cosas debería servirles para eso, pero ¿Cómo lo hacen si el corazón se les detuvo?

Miguel pestañeo un par de veces- Bueno, creo que aun deberíamos tener irrigación pero… -Se quedó pensando un momento- … Puede que el corazón si tenga pulso pero uno muy débil y por eso no se escucha… u otro sistema, no sé, una bacteria que la transporte tal vez…

¿Una bacteria? –Arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía.

¡Ay, Manuel! ¡Qué sé yo! –Chillo Miguel- No tengo idea como pueda ser ¡La cosa pasa y ya! No le busques tantas explicaciones, además… ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Nunca han abierto a uno de nosotros para estudiar cómo va el asunto por adentro –Sonrió y miro al resto- Aunque si alguno se ofrece…

¡Cof! Ehm… -Cada uno miro hacia diferentes partes haciéndose los desentendidos- ¡Hum! –Miguel apretó sus labios haciendo un puchero.

Jeje –Una leve risita un poco temerosa salió de la boca de Manu.

A parte… -Hablo Miguel captando su mirada- Es una de las cosas que le podemos dejar a la supuesta maldición, si no, cómo explicarías que nos transformemos en esos animales llamados murciélagos.

¡¿Se convierten en murciélagos? –Los chicos se miraron y luego observaron a Manuel- ¡Obvio! ¡Bah! –Le dijeron con una sonrisa burlona.

… ¡Y qué iba a saber yo! –Se quejó este cruzándose de brazos- Le han dicho que no a casi todas mis preguntas…

Pero es que las otras son muy estúpidas boludo –Le comento Martin aun sonriendo con burla. Entonces Manu lo miro con el ceño levemente contraído.

¿Y salir volando como una pelota negra con cara de pitbull y orejas de cono no te parece ridículo? –Levanto sus cejas y Martin corrió la vista indignado- Oh… tengo otra –Miro a Miguel- ¿Pueden manipular a la gente? –Pregunto con ilusión y el otro castaño sonrió.

Juju sí Manuel, pero primero tienes que descubrir cómo te resulta a ti, y no sirve con los de nuestra clase… así que es complicado aprender a usar esa habilidad –El chileno bajo un poco su cabeza amurrado.

Pero… todos pueden ¿Verdad?

Supongo que sí… pero hay algunos que nunca aprenden –Miro disimuladamente a Pedro, este tosió y desvió la vista velozmente.

Uhm… entonces… -Se tomó un tiempo en procesar la información que tenía- … ¿Algo más que deba saber?

… -Miguel miro a la nada por unos segundos y luego sonrió relajado- No… nada por el momento… -Luego observo a su alrededor un poquito curioso- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Julio?

Se aburrió de ser tu sombra y escapo –Le soltó Martin y Migue lo miro por unos segundos para luego repasar la cara del resto.

Salió temprano… -Comento Vene María.

¿Sabes dónde fue?

Nop –Dijo sin mucho interés mirándose las uñas.

… _¿Quedan camarones?... No… malditos…_

**¡PIIIIIIIIIP! **–Pasa un camión y salpica uno de los charcos que se forman en la calle.

¡Ah! –Rapa consigue alejarse con su equipaje y la jaula del perro- ¡Uf!... –Mira al camión que se aleja- ¡Imbécil!

¡Guaf! –El perro comenzó a arañar el suelo de plástico con desesperación.

Ok, ya te saco –Deja la jaula en el suelo y le abre la puerta al can, este sale velozmente y comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de la niña mientras huele el suelo- ¡Jum! Mi abue ya debería estar aquí… -Le comento a la nada y en eso ve a lo lejos, llegando por un camino de tierra, a una mujer con una capa negra y un gorro multicolor en la cabeza montada en un inmenso caballo café al mismo tiempo que sostiene las riendas de otro más pequeño y de un color más tenue. Lipi se detiene y mira a los grandes cuadrúpedos con desconfianza.

¡Guaf! ¡Guaf! ¡Grrr! –Comenzó a ladrar y a gruñirles.

¡Cállate! –Rapa lo sostuvo del collar y lo pego a su pierna para que no se fuera contra los caballos de su abuela.

¿Y este perro? –Pregunto sería cuando hubo llegado al lado de la chica.

Es… de nosotros jeje, te dije que vendría –Sonrió nerviosa.

… -La mujer miro atrás de ella y luego alrededor- ¿Y Manuel? ¿No vino tu hermano?

N-No podía, es que se metió a otro colegio y… le iban a dar de todo entonces, para no molestar él… -No podía evitar tartamudear de vez en cuando.

Uhm… -Su abuela frunció un poco el ceño y se bajó del caballo- Está bien… -Tomo la mochila y otros dos bolsos que traía Rapa y las amarro a la silla de su caballo.

… -La niña se quedó quieta mirando a su abuela mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lipi.

¿Por qué te quedas ahí como bruta? Ayúdame con TUS bolsos –Le regaño la mujer.

¡Ah! ¡Claro! –Soltó a Lipi y tomo el resto de su equipaje, burdamente comenzó a atar sus cosas a la silla hasta que su abuela la corrió y termino de hacerlo ella- Jeje Perdón…

Bien… -La mujer se subió al caballo tan ágilmente que dejo impresionada a su nieta- Súbete que nos vamo'… -Le indico y echó a andar el caballo.

Ah… claro… -Rapa miro al animal, por lo menos para ella ¡Era gigante! Trago saliva y coloco uno de sus pies en la hebilla con dificultad, dio dos saltitos y al tercero llevo su cuerpo hacia arriba pero el impulso no le alcanzó, quedo sosteniéndose del otro lado de la silla de montar mientras el caballo comenzaba a galopar detrás de Lautaro.

¡Ah! –Rapa paso su pierna por arriba de la montura pero igual quedo mal sentada- ¡Nya!

Lipi se quedó sentado mirando a la niña hasta que se percató que se iban sin él. Echó a correr detrás de los caballos mientras se internaban por el camino de tierra.

Después de comer los chicos se dispersaron por la casa y Miguel se fue a ver algunos detalles en el restaurante.

Oye, de algún lado se debe sacar plata –Alego Pedro, él junto con Manuel e Itzel fueron al patio y se acomodaron bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles.

Y no que no soportaban el olor –Manu arqueo una ceja confundido.

Nunca dijimos eso, solo hay algunos que nunca vuelven a acostumbrarse al aroma –Explico Itzel- Como el amargado de Julio por ejemplo…

Ah… -Manuel miro hacia arriba y fijo su vista en las hojas y la luz que se filtraba entre ellas. Sintió algo moviéndose a su lado y cuando miro se encontró a Itzel que se había acomodado en su brazo izquierdo y luego a Pedro que se colocó a su lado derecho mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar. Entonces también cerró sus ojos y se acomodó entre los mellizos disfrutando del aire que le golpeaba la cara.

_¡Manuel!... ¡Ché, vení para acá! _

Uhm… -Apretó sus ojos aún más y escondió su cabeza entre sus hombros.

_¡Vamos boludo, no quiero ir por vos!_

Ash… -Manuel abrió un ojo y miro hacia la casa, en la mitad de las escalas de la puerta trasera estaba Martin mirándolo con una expresión sería- ¿Tengo que ir?

Creo que sí… parece ser algo importante… digo, por su cara –Comento Itzel también observando a al rubio.

Ah, yo digo que no le hagas caso –Comento Pedro sin abrir los ojos.

_¡Manuel! ¡Vení acá ahora!_

Grito con autoridad, el chileno se levantó de mala gana y fue al lado de Martin- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto fastidiado.

¿Sabes hacer mate? –Pregunto de pronto el rubio, haciendo que el otro arqueara una ceja- ¿Eh? ¿Para eso me llamaste weon?

Respóndeme ¿Sabés hacer mate? –Volvió a insistir, Manu dio un suspiro.

Si weon ¿Pero eso que tie…?

¡Perfecto! Hacéme uno y me lo llevás a la alcoba ¿Entendés? –Se giró y fue hacia la puerta.

¿Qué? Ni ca weon, háztela tú solito –Se volteó también, pero en dirección al jardín, aunque pronto una mano lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo girarse nuevamente.

Creo que no me entendes, quiero mate… y ahora Manuel –Le dijo con semblante autoritario pero el chico no cambio de parecer.

NOP… tení dos manos, hazte el mate vo' –Trato de irse pero esa mano pálida lo sujeto firmemente- Es una orden chileno –Lo miro desafiante y Manu frunció el ceño.

Ya me estay cansando agila'o, hazte la caga de mate tu solo, no soy tu esclavo ni nada

Juju ¿Qué te dije hace unas noches cariño? –Le tomo el mentón y sonrió- Estas en mi poder si no lo recuerdas

¡Déjame! –Le golpeo la mano- Yo no voy a hacer nada para ti, no soy tu nana, además tú deberías atenderme idiota

Si como no… haceme mi mate queres –Martin se volteó nuevamente y esta vez Manuel no dejo que se fuera.

Espérate ahí weon, ahora te estay tomando derechos que no te corresponden, Miguel no me dejo como tu sirviente así que ni pienses que me vas a poder tratar así…

O si… ¿Y quién lo va a evitar, eh? ¿A quién le iras con el chisme? –Pregunto con una sonrisa altanera.

¿Tengo que decírtelo gil? Pues si haces algo mal Miguel te va….

Miguel no está boludo –La sonrisa de Martin era amplia, y más aún al dejar al chileno sin palabra- Lo quiero en mi habitación cuando esté listo… -Se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Desquiciado… menos mal la cocina aún seguía allí… hijo de puta… ¿Qué se cree manduqueandome? Debería tirarle el mate en la cara… -Manuel yacía caminando hacia la habitación del rubio, en una mano llevaba un tazón con el dichoso líquido y en la otra la bombilla para tomarlo- O sacarle el ojo con esto… -Comenzó a acuchillar el aire mientras avanzaba, llego frente a la puerta luego de unos minutos y se quedó quieto mientras la miraba. "Mmm… al diablo con la buena educación" Tomo el pomo y abrió la puerta- Aquí tení tu mate weon –Dijo a la vez que entraba. Martin, que estaba recostado en su cama, dio un brinco por la sorpresa.

¡Sos un…! ¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar? –El rubio le reclamo pero Manuel no le presto la más mínima atención y dejo el recipiente en el mueble al lado de la cama de Martin.

Y ya no me molesti más –Se giró hacia la puerta pero una mano lo jalo hacia atrás y cayó en la mullida cama del chico.

Vos te iras cuando yo lo diga –El rubio le sonrió y le acomodó el flequillo. Manu le golpeo la mano y se sentó sobre la cama entregándole bruscamente el tazón con el mate.

¡Tómatelo luego! –Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en las almohadas del respaldo- Juju –Martin tomo la bombilla y succiono el líquido cerrando los ojos suavemente.

… hace tiempo no bebía esto –Comento después de dar un gran sorbo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

… -Manuel lo observo de reojo y luego miro al frente- ¿Y eso por qué si te gusta tanto?

… uhm, quien sabe –Volvió a tomar del líquido y acomodó su cabeza en el respaldo al igual que Manu.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el rubio se tomaba el mate. El castaño observo la habitación del chico, la ropa estaba por el piso pero todo lo demás se encontraba en su lugar, lo cual le dejaba la impresión que Martin pasaba muy poco tiempo allí adentro y solo iba a descansar.

Sentía las miradas escurridizas del vampiro sobre él y eso le provocaba cierto nerviosismo, termino de alterarse cuando el chico se movió acercándose a él y rozándole las piernas con su pie descalzo.

Ya me aburrí –Se paró enseguida y se dirigió a la puerta- De ahí nos vemos…

Martin termino lo que le quedaba con tranquilidad y antes que Manuel saliera le hablo.

No he dicho que te vayas… -Comento mientras sonreía. El chileno paró frente a la puerta y apretó sus manos en puño.

… vo'… no me mandai –Dijo con rabia en su voz. Martin dejo el tazón sobre su velador y coloco sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

¿Aún no te convences? No seas tan terco pibe, ya, vení que te diré lo siguiente que debes hacer… -Manuel se giró y lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y crees que te voy a hacer caso weon? ¡Ya estuvo! Te traje tu mate pero ninguna wea más –La mirada altanera de Martin le irritaba. El rubio palpo la zona vacía al lado de él invitando al moreno a sentarse.

Manuel lo miro con desconfianza y Martin sonrió aún más- Vení aquí… ¿O tenes miedo chilenito?

Se mordió su labio inferior y se acercó a la cama del chico- Claro que no ¿Por qué te tendría miedo?

Martin entonces coloco una sonrisa fría mirando a Manuel con ojos lúgubres.

¿Y por qué no? –De un segundo a otro se levantó y quedó apenas a unos centímetros de él, espantando al muchacho y haciéndolo retroceder- Jaja…

Manu frunció el ceño y le golpeo el pecho- Córtala con tus jueguitos weon… ya, dime que querí pa' irme –Eso sonó casi como un regaño lo que desconcertó al rubio un momento y luego lo hizo enfadar.

Oye boludo, el que da órdenes aquí soy yo entendes –Ahora él le dio un golpecito a Manu.

Ya oh, habla jetón –El chileno se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana, sintió dos brazos acorralándolo contra un cuerpo, miro al frente y encontró la cara de Martin a pocos milímetros.

¿No te queres divertir un rato? –Las manos del rubio recorrieron la espalda del otro causándole escalofríos además de su repentino estado de shock.

El cuerpo de Manuel comenzó a temblar y sus ojos ciertamente no podían abrirse más. Iba a gritar pero antes de poder reaccionar Martin volvió a hacerlo.

Supongo que sí… -Sonrió y lo soltó confundiendo aún más a Manu- Ordená mi ropa queres… -Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

… ¿Q-q-qué?... ¿Eso… eso era… todo?

Martin abrió uno de sus ojos- Oh, claro, si queres hacer otra cosa… -Abrió los dos y sonrió con lujuria sacando sus colmillos- No tengo ningún problema… -Se lamió los labios haciendo temblar al chileno.

Argh… -Se dio vuelta y comenzó a recoger la ropa. Tomo unas cuantas camisetas, luego una chaqueta, unos 5 pantalones, se tropezó con una zapatilla sin su par y cayó justo al lado de la ropa interior de Martin- ¡Ah! –Se levantó y sacudió toda su ropa- ¡Por dios! ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Por qué no guardas estas cosas?

El rubio no se movió de su lugar ni abrió los ojos, solo hablo- Bueno, ahora te tengo a vos para eso –Un calzoncillo celeste le cayó en la cara- … mucho cuidado con lo que hacés –Dijo y luego se quitó esa cosa de encima.

¡I-Imbécil! –Manuel volvió a coger las prendas esquivando los calzoncillos de Martin regados por el piso. Después de unos minutos ya tenía varios montones con los distintos tipos de prendas y la ropa íntima la amontono en un rincón corriéndola con el pie.

Oye weon… que wea está sucia y que no –Dijo mirando una polera por sus dos lados y luego la acerco para olerla.

En sí, casi todo, como no transpiro ni nada, aunque… -Miro su ropa unos segundos y luego volvió a recostarse- Las que tengan manchas llévatelas, las otras… podes empezar a doblarlas –Abrazo su almohada y cerró los ojos.

¡Mish! Ya weon –Golpeo las piernas de Martin con una chaqueta que estaba cerca y de mala gana comenzó a doblar la ropa del chico.

… estas bajo mi poder Manu… puedo hacer lo que quiera con "vos"… ñah ñah ñah Miguel no está aquí "boludo"… wuajaja serás mi niñera pibe, yo soy el que da órdenes aquí ahaha… weon de mierda, carajo mal nacido, hijo de la…

Escucho todo lo que decís che… -Dijo Martin con los ojos cerrados y un poco molesto.

… demonio desteñido, pedazo de hielo andante, jote de mala muerte… -Se mordió la lengua para no seguir- Uhm 'a 'erm'ne… -Dejo el último pantalón que le faltaba por doblar encima de los otros y estiro los brazos- Ahora tú los guardas porque yo no sé dónde dejas tus pilchas… -Trato de irse pero en cuanto toco el pomo dos manos lo giraron y lo acorralaron contra la puerta.

Pero no te vayas tan pronto Manu –Le dijo el rubio casi al lado de su oreja.

¡Ah! ¿Y ahora que querí gil? Ya suéltame jet… -Se quedó paralizado al sentir los labios de Martin recorriendo su cuello y luego sus dientes rozando su piel.

Hueles tan bien… -Se apegó más al cuerpo del chico apretándolo contra la pared, Manuel levanto sus manos y las coloco en el pecho del otro para alejarlo pero el chico era más fuerte que él.

Dé-déjame –Trato de ocultar su cuello pero Martin lo seguía y con una de sus mano tomo su cabello y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás- ¡Ah! -Rozo el cuello de Manuel con sus colmillos y en cuanto comenzó a hacer presión sobre la piel del muchacho, la puerta se abrió y los dos cayeron al suelo- ¡Ahh!

Manu se estrelló contra el piso y luego Martin le cayó encima con toda su existencia- ¡Auch!

Uh, lo lamento –Miraron hacia arriba y vieron los ojos de Sebastián detrás de los lentes mirándolos algo extrañado. Martin se levantó de mala gana y Manuel se sentó mientras se sobaba la espalda.

¿Qué queres Seba? –El de ojos verdes se apoyó en la pared.

Los chicos se preguntan si vas a hacer algo –Sebastián acomodó sus lentes.

¿A qué te referís? –Seba se cruzó de brazos y levanto una de sus cejas- Oh, claro, claro… -Martin llevo su mano hacia su mentón.

¿De qué… están hablando? –Manuel se levantó y miro a los dos rubios, de pronto Martin sonrió.

Si no están esos dos… -Bajo su mano y compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Sebastián. Manuel intercalaba su mirada entres los dos chicos sin comprender- Avísale a Tica también…


	7. Una noche fuera

Nunca me había percatado de lo corto que quedo este capítulo, pero bueno xD

By Iris

**CAP 7: UNA NOCHE FUERA.**

Los dos caballos se detienen y una mujer desciende y se acerca a la reja frente a ellos. Rapa mira a su abuela mientras abre la cerca de su casa. La mujer quita el candado y abre las dos partes del portón. Hace que Lautaro avance y el más pequeño lo sigue hasta el interior.

Bájate y ve a ayudarme –Le dice la señora al tiempo que desata las cuerdas y toma el equipaje, entra a la casa rápidamente y cierra la puerta antes de que Lipi logre entrar.

Ah~ –La niña deja escapar un suspiro y mira la perspectiva de la granja- Bueno… no está tan mal –Pasa una de sus piernas por arriba del caballo y baja al suelo.

Escucha un ruido desagradable y mira hacia abajo- ¡Ugh! –Pone una expresión de asco y mira a su perro- Más vale que no sea tuyo…

¡Ah! N-No deberíamos estar aquí… Miguel se enojara… ¡Y se desquitara conmigo! ¡No! ¡No puedo regresar a la mazmorra! ¡Wuahh! No quiero escuchar a esa llama otra vez ¡No resistiré su risa sádica!... ¡Ah! No~… "Snif"… no –Fernanda se lamentaba de la desdicha que aún no era seguro sufriría, al tiempo que un chico llamado Rodrigo y otro de nombre Efraín la llevaban del brazo.

_¡Banzai! _–Un chico despeinado con unos raros ojos casi amarillos se subió a la espalda de otro con el pelo negro y expresión enojada.

_¡Déjame idiota! _–Obligado comenzó a avanzar hacia el recinto frente a ellos, era una construcción de dos pisos pero solo la planta baja parecía utilizarse, por las ventanas se veían las luces de colores y la música del lugar se escuchaba aun estando afuera.

¿Y esto es…? –Manuel miro hacia arriba y vio tres sombras bajando desde el cielo y entrando al recinto.

_¡Vamos! ¡Wow!... _Un pequeño escondite –Vene María lo tomo del brazo. El chico tembló por una ventisca que les llego de pronto-… debiste abrigarte más –Comento después de mirarlo extrañada.

Él está bien –Martin llegó por el costado y jalo a Manuel por el gorro de su chaqueta.

¡No hagas eso weon! ¡! –Manu fue tropezándose con las piedras todo el camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta donde Martin por fin lo soltó.

Dejá de alegar queres… -El castaño lo miro con odio- Uhm, no me des razones…. –Los chicos comenzaron a entrar al edificio hasta que Manu se hubo quedado solo afuera, miro a su alrededor, todo el terreno estaba oscuro y sin nadie a kilómetros. Sintió la música retumbando en su oído y miro la puerta- …. Ah~ -Entro arrastrando los pies "Jamás me había emocionado tan poco la idea de una fiesta…".

Con lo que se encontró no era una imagen muy diferente a una disco normal, la gente bailaba al centro de la habitación, con los DJ's en sus plataformas y las luces colgando del techo iluminando distintas partes de la sala. Pero algo había que hacia ese lugar tenebroso.

Avanzo rodeando la mayor aglomeración buscando alguna cara conocida. En medio de la pista pudo ver a sus compañeros de vivienda. Pedro le hizo una señal para que se acercara y él no muy convencido comenzó a hacerse paso entre los demás.

Estaba a unos metros de llegar cuando una chica lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a bailarle coquetamente. Manuel se avergonzó pero lentamente fue siguiéndole el juego después de unos segundos, hasta que recordó por qué ese lugar le daba nervios. Se apartó un poco de la chica pero ni siquiera pudo dar un paso hacia los demás debido a que otra mujer lo atrapo por detrás y la muchacha de antes aprovecho y le corto el camino por delante.

En otra ocasión estaría feliz que dos chicas le coquetearan de ese modo, pero ahora estaba asustado porque no lo sentía así, era como si lo estuvieran acechando.

Eh, mirá que suerte tiene el pibe –Le comento Sebastián al otro rubio del grupo. Martin busco a Manuel por la habitación y cuando lo encontró la expresión del joven lo desconcertó.

Ehm, chicas… no es en mala pero… ugh…. –Las muchachas se apegaban a Manuel de tal forma que lo espantaban. Las dos entonces lo rodearon con sus brazos, la de atrás comenzó a frotar el cuello de Manuel con su boca y la de enfrente se acercó a su oído.

¿Qué hace un humano aquí? –El cuerpo del chileno se petrifico.

Eh… no… yo no soy… -Los dientes de la muchacha recorrieron su cuello y un escalofríos lo hizo reaccionar. Trato de alejar a las chicas pero estas se aferraron a él con fuerza y mostraron sus colmillos- ¡Déjenme!

¡Se acabó el juego pendejas! –Dos manos pálidas sujetaron a las jóvenes de los brazos y las lanzaron lejos de Manuel.

La gente que estaba cerca se quedó mirando la escena y a las chicas levantarse. Manu salió de su trance cuando la espalda de Martin se puso frente a él y una mano tomo la suya.

Las muchachas pronto se levantaron y mirando con ira a los dos chicos los señalaron.

¡Humano! –Gritaron sobrepasando el volumen de la música que pronto paro de sonar. Los bailes cesaron y ahora todos miraban hacia el centro de la sala.

Ahora que todos se concentraban pudieron sentir el olor que desprendía Manuel e instantáneamente sacaron a relucir sus afilados colmillos.

Martin miraba fieramente a todos los presentes sosteniendo al castaño con fuerza. Y para su mayor tranquilidad los demás sumados a Fernanda y su grupo se unieron a él cubriéndole la espalda.

¿Por qué no nos dan al chico? –Sugirió uno de los DJ's por medio de su micrófono.

Los chicos rugieron y mostraron sus colmillos cerrando más el círculo alrededor de Manuel. Martín atrajo más al chileno y este quedó pegado a su espalda.

Uhm ¿Esto está mal, no? –Susurro Manu atrás del rubio- ¿Vos que crees? –Murmuro este con un tono molesto.

_¡Bang!_

Un solitario disparo se escuchó y luego un tiroteo trizó todas las ventanas provocando la histeria dentro del edificio.

¡Vamos! –Martin junto con los demás se inclinaron para rehuir las balas que pasaban sobre sus cabezas y se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera. El chico pálido iba cubriendo a Manuel con su cuerpo esquivando los disparos y a los otros vampiros que también trataban de huir. Los cuerpos de algunos retorciéndose en el piso les cortaban el paso pero pudieron llegaron a la puerta de atrás y se internaron más en el edificio.

El pasillo al que llegaron estaba a oscuras así que caminaron apoyándose en las paredes. Martin jalaba a Manuel de la mano al frente de todos casi corriendo. Iban tropezándose con las baldosas levantadas pero al final llegaron a otra puerta que el rubio echó abajo. Salieron del edificio y echaron a correr hacia el bosque escuchando los disparos que aún no cesaban.

En cuanto Martin entro junto con Manuel se volteó para asegurarse que no faltaba nadie. Los conto y al ver que ya todos se dirigían al bosque volvió a coger la mano de Manu y siguió internándose.

Uno de los últimos en salir fue Pedro, junto con otros vampiros que también escaparon por ahí. Mientras corrían escucharon los disparos cesar y seguido una lluvia de esas balas les comenzó a caer encima. Pedro apresuro su marcha y esquivando todos los proyectiles entro al bosque. Se ocultó en unos matorrales y comenzó a frotar sus piernas.

¡Chinga'o! –Susurro y luego se congelo en su lugar al sentir unos pasos cerca de él. Se las arregló para mirar a través de los arbustos y sus ojos se abrieron al comprobar que era de quien huía. La luz de la luna lo dejaba ver al joven que llevaba el arma. Era un chico de unos veinte años, rubio y con ojos azules detrás de unos lentes. Apuntaba al frente con esa monstruosidad de pistola que tenía hasta que disparo y se escuchó un alarido que lo hizo sonreír con satisfacción.

Pedro lo observo con odio hasta que el joven se fue sin descubrirlo. Gravo en su mente la cara del sujeto de tal manera que cerraba los ojos y lo veía- Ya nos veremos otra vez… -Murmuro y luego echó a andar hacia el interior del bosque.

Escuchen bien, nada de esto a Miguel ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Martín por milésima vez- Sí… -Respondieron todos al unísono.

Ya hay dicho eso chorrocientas veces weon, cállate –Le comento Manuel que iba a su lado.

¡Vos cállate! ¡Te salve la vida! Tenme algo de respeto –Chilló Martin- Era tu obligación –Comento el chico sin mirarlo.

¡Ash! No se puede con vos che –El rubio frunció un poco el ceño.

… y… ya estamo' llegando a la casa weon… -Dijo de pronto captando la vista de Martin.

¿Y eso a qué va? –Manu dirigió su vista hacia abajo algo molesto.

Ya me podi soltar gil –Martin miro sus manos, todavía tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los del joven.

… ¡Ah! –El rubio lo soltó y se alejó un tanto del castaño. Recorrieron el camino de tierra y entraron a la casa sigilosamente.

No veo ni una wea… -Susurro Manu- ¡Ah! _No me pises… yo no te pise boluda… ¿Itzel eres tú?... no, no _¡No!... "_¡Pam!"…_¡Conchesumadre! _ ¡Ay! _¡Puta que son giles! _¡Quítate de encima!_

De pronto se prende la luz del pasillo y se puede distinguir a todos menos a Sebastián en el piso. Los chicos miraron hacia el frente y se quedaron petrificados ante la vista de Miguel.

¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto seco mirándolos con ojos tenebrosos. Sus subordinados se levantaron y se sacudieron las ropas.

P-Pues… _nosotros… _Jeje estábamos en… _esto… _-Los chicos se callaron al escuchar unos pasos atrás de ellos, se voltearon y vieron a Julio que abrió sus ojos como platos al percatarse que detrás de ellos estaba Migue.

… ¿Julio? –Miguel estaba sorprendido y molesto ¿Qué se creían todos ellos llegando a esas horas?

Eh… eh… -Julio tartamudeo unos segundos hasta que volvió a su cara normal de fastidio- Miguel, eres difícil de localizar, fui a buscarte en cuanto los vi salir pero nunca pude ubicarte… pero bueno, ya están aquí –Coloco sus manos atrás de su cabeza y desapareció por un pasillo paralelo.

… -Los otros se quedaron perplejos por lo rápido de la explicación y que se haya ido sin más. Miguel parpadeo un par de veces y luego sacudió su cabeza y avanzo hacia los chicos que se quedaron.

Ahora sí ¿Dónde fueron manada de brutos?

¡¿Nos vas a regañar a nosotros? ¡Andá a preguntarle a Julio dónde se metió todo el día! –Le reclamo Martín. Miguel hizo caso omiso de él y extrañamente se acercó a Pedro. El chico se quedó quieto en su puesto mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. El más bajo estiro su mano y de bajo el cuello de la camisa de Pedro saco una hoja.

¿Por qué fueron al bosque? Si se puede saber, claro… -Dijo sarcástico sonriendo de lado.

… a caminar –Respondió por reflejo dejando en claro que no fue así.

… -Migue los observo con ojos penetrantes hasta que bajo los hombros y se acarició la cien algo fastidiado- … Mañana me encargare de ustedes… ah, Seba y María los necesito temprano… ¡Ash! –Se fue maldiciendo por el pasillo- ¡Malditas aspirinas que no sirven para nada!

Hubo un silencio momentáneo hasta que Manuel se aburrió de él.

¿Y a ese qué le pasa? –Los demás se destensaron al escuchar una voz que no fuera la de Miguel.

El pelotudo debe haberse quedado al sol –Comenzaron a moverse y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Ah~ -Manu cubrió su boca con su mano mientras bostezaba.

¿Qué te pasa? –Martin atropello sus palabras.

Tengo sueño po' weon –Por el bostezo alargo sus palabras y al terminar sacudió su cabeza intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Pero si vos ya no necesitás dormir boludo, dejá de hacer teatro… -Martin empujo con su dedo índice el hombro de Manuel y para sorpresa de ambos el castaño perdió el equilibrio y se fue contra la pared. El rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto.

Sos extraño pibe –Miro los ojos somnolientos de Manuel y se convenció que el chico no fingía. Paso el brazo del joven detrás de su cuello y lo ayudo a llegar a su habitación, llegaron frente a la cama y el rubio dejo caer al otro sobre ella. Instantáneamente Manuel abrazo su almohada y se colocó en posición fetal.

¡Sácate los zapatos che! –Manuel respondió con un inentendible murmullo- ¡Ash! –Martin tomo sus pies y le quito las zapatillas- ¡Uhm! –El chico soltó un gemido y junto más sus piernas al pecho. El rubio entonces se lo quedó mirando, podía escuchar su respiración y veía su pecho expandirse y contraerse. Lentamente se acercó a él, se recostó a su lado y con cuidado lo volteo sin despertarlo. Tomo sus manos y las alejo de su pecho para dar paso a su propio cuerpo, pego su cabeza al tórax de Manuel y espero, escuchaba los suspiros de su respirar y su cabeza se movía junto al pecho de este.

Espero varios minutos hasta que solo se quedó ahí por la tranquilidad que le daba el cuerpo del chileno y su respiración.

Luego de unas horas volvió a abrir los ojos y miro hacia arriba, la cara de Manuel estaba tranquila y seguía con los ojos cerrados. Termino de convencerse que el chico aún podía dormir- … que envidia –Susurro y rodeo al muchacho con sus brazos para apegarse más a él.

Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista y su cuerpo. No podía dormir como el otro, pero podía llegar a ese momento entre la realidad y el inconsciente que hay antes de llegar a dormirse.

En eso estaba cuando el leve sonido de un tambor lo espanto. Se separó de Manuel bruscamente pero el otro no se despertó.

¿Qué?... –Miro al chico espantado y después de unos minutos se atrevió a acercarse. Volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y se concentró en escuchar. Después de varios minutos así lo volvió a oír.

_¡Tam!_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había quedado allí pensando que podría escuchar eso, pero la verdad nunca creyó que llegara a ser así, eso comprobaba su sospecha que Manuel era más raro de lo que parecía.

_¡Tam!_

¿Cómo es que tiene pulso? –Martin volvió a separarse de Manu y le miro la cara. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca le había visto la cicatriz que debió quedarle por la mordida. Volvió a acercarse pero esta vez a su cuello, como siempre no tenía nada, miro por atrás y luego de pensarlo bien bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y tomo el cuello de su polera estirándolo para ver sus hombros, hasta que por fin encontró la cicatriz. Dio un suspiro y dejo la ropa del chico. Por lo menos sí era uno de ellos y no se habían confundido.

Volvió a colocar su oído en el pecho de Manuel pero esta vez por más que espero no escucho nada. Se alejó confundido y luego de quedarse sobre la cama mirando al chileno unos segundos se bajó de esta y salió de la habitación.

En el techo de la casa se encontraba alguien mirando hacia el bosque que la rodeaba.

"… _Julio, te extrañe…"_

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos y sonrió recordando la cara de Daniel. Aprovecho todo el día para estar con él ya que hace tiempo no podía ir al bosque para verlo.

¿Por qué tan feliz?

Enseguida borro su sonrisa y miro a Miguel como si nada.

¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy feliz? –El chico se sentó a su lado y estiro las piernas.

Estabas sonriendo, eso de por sí es difícil de conseguir –Comento el otro con una sonrisa cálida.

Pff, es tu imaginación –Julio miro al frente y abrazo sus piernas.

¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? –Pregunto luego de unos segundos. Julio lo miro e iba a quejarse pero Migue hablo antes- ¿Me quieres hacer tonto Julio? Esa historia te la acepto frente a los demás, pero ahora dime en realidad dónde estuviste…

Pues… por ahí –Puso expresión de indiferencia- No tenía ganas de quedarme aquí con ellos después de que te fueras, además, sabes que no soporto el olor de la comida… -Lo miro de reojo echándole la culpa.

Está bien… -Miguel sonrió y miro hacia otro lado- Por ser tú, te creeré esta vez… -Se quedaron en silencio luego de eso y de pronto Julio sintió la mano de Miguel revolviéndole el pelo- Chiquillo travieso jaja no has crecido nada jaja –Lo agarró del cuello y froto su cabeza con más fuerza.

¡Ah! ¿Cómo voy a crecer tonto? ¡Déjame, no soy un niño! _Jijiji _¡Además tú eres un poco más alto nada más! –Julio comenzó a patalear haciendo las risas de Miguel más altas.

Después de un tiempo Julio se apoyó en Miguel mientras este le hacía cariño en el pelo como si fuera su hermano mayor.

No te pongas rebelde y quisquilloso como Martín pe, vas siendo el único que nunca me ha desobedecido –Le comento y luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre la de Julio mientras sonreía cálidamente.

El más joven sintió un apretón en el estómago y cerró los ojos pensando: "Si supieras…"

_¡Quiquiriqui! _

¡Uhm! –Rapa se revolcó entre las colchas hasta que alcanzo su reloj- ¡Son las cinco! ¡Gallo maricón! ¡Ah! –Cogió su almohada, se cubrió la cabeza con ella y tiro las sabanas por encima.

_¡Quiquiriqui! _–Se escuchó otra vez y Rapa soltó un grito ahogado bajo su almohada.

_¡Auhh! _–Un aullido se escuchó de pronto sumado a los cacareos del gallo, Rapa se levantó y fue a abrir su ventana- ¡Cállate o te mando a dormir con las gallinas!


	8. Ni humano, ni lobo ¿Entonces qué?

Sería fácil echarle la culpa a Aris diciendo- ¿Para qué lo vas a subir ahora? Se te juntaran los capítulos – O a los profes que se pusieron las pilas y están subiendo las guías y trabajos para sacar notas, pero no xP…. Perdón la demora, tratare de no volarme de nuevo y apurarme (No se enojen tanto, ya tengo suficiente porque pronto seré una vieja de 16 xD)

By Iris

**CAP 8: NI HUMANO, NI LOBO ¿ENTONCES QUÉ?**

No lo entiendo –Una mujer miraba a las dos personas frente a su escritorio, era la inspectora del colegio en el que estaban.

¿No entiende qué? –Pregunto María Miranda un poco alterada, estaba algo enojada con Miguel, todo esto es con Migue, por haberla mandado a hacer este encargo- Es muy fácil imbécil, Manuel Gonzales se retira de este mugroso…

Deja que yo hable –La interrumpió Sebastián antes que enserio se pasara. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio mirando de forma galante a la mujer captando de inmediato su total atención- Escuche, surgieron algunos asuntos ineludibles que debemos resolver y por lo tanto el chico del que le hablamos no podrá seguir viniendo –Ladeo la cabeza mirando la expresión bobalicona que tenía la dama- ¿Podría encargarse de todo? No queremos recibir ninguna llamada

Ah~ claro –Dijo completamente hechizada, Sebastián se alejó con una sonrisa burlona hacia María. La mujer recupero la compostura y se levantó- No se preocupen por nada, retiraremos la matrícula de su hijo cuanto antes

¡¿Hijo? –Chilló Vene.

Adiós –Le apretó la mano a Seba con total fascinación y luego se despidió de la chica- Adiós señora, un gusto conocerla

¡¿Señora? ¡¿Qué tan vieja cree…? ¡Mírese a un espejo primero! –Comenzó a reclamar pero el chico la arrastro con él para que no saltara encima de la mujer.

"No… no, esto no puede estar pasando…"

_¡Tam!... ¡Tam!... ¡Tam!..._

"¡¿Cómo es la wea? ¿Acaso ya no soy un vampiro? ¡No me jodas!"

_¡Tam!... ¡Tam!... ¡Tam!..._

"¡Ah! ¡Para weon, para! ¡¿Te vay de vacaciones y pensai que podi volver?"

_¡Tam!... ¡Tam!... ¡Tam!..._

"¡No podi weon! ¡Cállate! ¡Si alguien más te escucha me voy pitia'o gil!... No puede ser…". Manuel llevo sus manos a su cara para cubrírsela y se inclinó hacia adelante sentado en su cama. Luego de un rato sintió frío en sus pies descalzos y los volvió a meter bajo las colchas- … ¿Por queee? –Entonces comenzó a tocar sus manos, su cara, su estómago- … pa'… pa' ma' remate weon… -Se dejó caer hacía atrás al descubrir que también tenía calor corporal- … ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Termino encogiéndose como ovillo sobre su cama mirando hacia la ventana.

¡Manu! Vamos a despertar a los búhos –Pedro trato de pasar su brazo por detrás del cuello del joven pero este lo esquivo y se alejó un poco.

N-No… tal vez otro día –Camino rápido por el pasillo dejando al otro algo confundido.

"Ah, eso estuvo cerca…". La razón que Manuel tenía para haber hecho eso era un plan. Sí, tenía un plan, evitar que los demás lo tocaran para que no sintiera su calor corporal y no percibieran su pulso, hacer eso hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

Estuvo toda la mañana y un poco de la tarde esquivando el roce con los demás, o permanecer mucho tiempo al lado de alguien. Por su parte los chicos comenzaron a extrañarse después de tres o cuatro veces que les hiciera lo mismo

¿Qué pasa?... ¿Ya no te caemos bien, bato? –Preguntaron los mellizos algo lastimeros.

Claro que no cabros… p-pero hoy no me siento muy bien… permiso –Salió rápidamente de la habitación y se encamino hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Iba a paso rápido cuando dos manos se colocaron a los lados de su cabeza y lo pegaron a la pared.

¿Qué estás haciendo pibe? –Manuel tenía los ojos grandes mirando hacia el final del pasillo temblando débilmente y apretando sus dientes.

N-Nada weon… -Estaba pegado a la muralla evitando el tórax de Martín sin mirarlo.

… -El rubio lo observo extrañado y luego sonrió- ¿Estás nervioso chilenito? –Se fue acercando y Manu trago saliva.

No… y-y ya déjame tranquilo –Trato de pasar por debajo del brazo de Martin pero este lo movió y sujeto al moreno por la cintura. "¡Conche…!... estoy muerto"

Juju ¿Te asusta que me acerque? –Martin sintió una especie de calidez en sus manos y acerco su cara a la del chileno, junto su mejilla con la del chico y comprobó que él era quien desprendía calor. Manuel trato de apartar las manos del joven y en cuanto sus dedos tocaron los otros el rubio se convenció.

_¡PAM!_

¡Ah! –Miguel dio un salto al escuchar la puerta y miro a la entrada, vio a Martin arrastrando a Manuel de la muñeca sin mucha delicadeza- ¿Qué pasa?

¡Esto pasa! –Martin tiro de Manu bruscamente para que quedara frente a él.

…. Los problemas que tengan los pue….

¡Está vivo! –Martin tenía su brazo sujeto y lo agitaba de una forma histérica y salvaje- ¡Este che está vivo! ¡No puede ser uno de nosotros! ¡Por eso respiraba! ¡Por eso seguía oliendo a humano! ¡Por eso es que come! ¡No tendría que haber venido nunca! ¡Y ya no se puede ir! –Sujeto al muchacho entre sus brazos- ¡Ahora sí tenemos que matarlo! ¡Sabe demasiado! ¡Solo tócalo y convéncete! ¡Esta tibio y tiene pulso! ¡No es un vampiro!

…. –Miguel solo lo miraba y pestañeaba- …. No te entiendo –Dijo al final con una cara inocente.

…. –Martin estaba al borde del colapso. Estuvo callado un momento mientras Manu se retorcía en sus brazos y de a poco movió la boca- ¿Estás… sordo… o eres…. Tonto? ¡¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? ¡Está vivo! ¡¿Cómo explicas eso sabelotodo?

….. Estas exagerando –Dijo Miguel muy tranquilo.

¡¿Qué?

El que estemos "muertos" es más simbólico que real, seguimos caminando después de todo –Dijo mientras movía sus dedos simulando a una personita andando. Martin no se lo creía.

¿Me… hablas enserio?...

Uhm, sí… y ya váyanse que tengo trabajo –Dejo de mirarlos y observo los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Pronto unas manos pálidas golpearon la mesa y arrugaron algunos documentos.

No voy a cuidar un humano –Martin lo miraba serio y controlando la ira que sentía. Miguel sonrió cínicamente para exasperarlo.

No es un humano… y aunque lo fuera –Se levantó despacio mirando a Martin directo a los ojos- Lo harás, porque simplemente… -Le punzó el pecho con el dedo- Se me da la bendita GANA… ¿"Entendés"?

_¡Pam! _-Se cae un estante completo y Martin pasa encima de las cosas rotas.

¡Hijo de…! ¡Maldito dictador! ¡Ah! –Abre una puerta de una sola patada y entra a la habitación- ¡¿Y ahora este dónde se metió?

-aqui-

"Corre, corre, corre… rápido, rápido, rápido…" Manuel iba trotando por los pasillos, tropezándose con algunas cosas hasta que al doblar en una esquina choco con otra persona.

Pedro se desestabilizo pero logro mantenerse en pie y sujeto a Manuel antes que cayera.

Oye mano ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –El muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y temblaba un poco, y lo hizo más cuando noto que Pedro dirigía su mirada a sus manos, luego apretó su muñeca con los dedos y abrió sus ojos al igual que Manuel.

¿Pero… qué pasa?

_¡Manuel!_

Martin llego al lado de los chicos y enterró sus uñas en el brazo del chileno.

Vení conmigo –Martin lo arranco del lado de Pedro y se lo llevo sin prestarle atención a las preguntas del otro.

Se internaron en el bosque, y cuando estuvieron a una gran distancia de la casa Martin se detuvo y con gran fuerza arrojo a Manuel al suelo.

¡Ugh! –Manu se sentó y mientras se frotaba la cabeza dijo- ¡¿Y a vo' qué te pasa? –Miro al rubio con el ceño fruncido pero su cuerpo pronto se tensó por la mirada lúgubre que este le dedicaba.

Pasa… que sos un asqueroso humano, no me importá lo que Miguel diga –Trono sus dedos y saco los colmillos- Y como a él no puedo hacerle nada… -Sus iris se tornaron rojizos- Me desquitare con vos… -Manuel se levantó y trato de huir pero Martin lo agarro del cabello y lo estrello contra el tronco de un árbol.

¡Ugh! –Se aferró al tronco antes de caer, la azotada que se dio le tenía la cabeza dando vueltas, pero pronto comenzó a recuperarse así que levanto su cabeza y miro a Martin con odio.

¡Ash! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –Agarró el cuello de Manuel y levantando levemente al chico lo volvió a juntar con el tronco- Por eso seguías oliendo así, maldito… -Ejerció más presión sobre el moreno, este llevo sus manos hacia su cuello tratando de quitar las manos de Martin- ¿Qué truco usaste, eh? ¿Quién te mando aquí?

¿D-de… qué tay hablando?... ¡Ugh! –Martin apretó más el cuello de Manuel y lo volvió a aventar al piso, el chico comenzó a respirar desesperado mientras el rubio lo rodeaba.

¿Tenes tratos con los brujos? –Martin tomo a Manu de un brazo y lo levanto bruscamente, tomo la cara del chileno e hizo que lo mirara- ¿O sos uno de esos perros? –Lo observo con furia al imaginarse que eso podría ser- Si sos uno de ellos… -Sonrió sádicamente y repentinamente su boca se alargó y sus colmillos parecieron más puntiagudos que antes.

Manuel se aterró ante la mirada de Martin, tan rápido como pudo llevo su mano hacia la cara del chico dándole un combo nada falto de potencia que logro alejar un tanto al rubio, levanto su pierna derecha y le dio una brutal patada en la entrepierna que boto a Martin.

¡Agh! –El chico se arrodillo y levantándose apenas vio a Manuel internándose más en el bosque- Jum…. –Sonrió y termino de erguirse- ¡Para allá no es pelotudo!

¡Ash! –Manu escuchó el grito difuminado de Martin, si eso era cierto tendría que darse la vuelta si quería llegar a sacarse ese tipo de encima, porque por el momento Miguel era la única alternativa que se le ocurría.

Paró y pegó su espalda a un tronco, respiro hondo y recupero el aire- Ya, tranquilo… -Saco su cabeza por el costado y miro hacia atrás, entre los arbustos a escasos metros de distancia vio acercándose a Martin, se tiró al suelo y entre las raíces salidas de los arboles fue avanzando hacia la derecha. Pudo esconderse detrás de otro árbol antes que el rubio llegara al lado de donde estaba antes.

El vampiro se detuvo y sonrió mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

¿No lo entendes? No te podes esconder de mi Manuel…. –Miro en la dirección en la que el moreno se escondía- Aun tenes olor si se te olvidaba….

La sangre se le congelo, se levantó y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa, fue dando traspiés con las ramas y raíces de los arboles mientras sentía al rubio hacer crujir la madera detrás de él. Comenzó a faltarle el aire y su marcha se fue alentando. Apareció esa puntada en su costado que no sentía hace unos días y realmente odió eso de tener que respirar.

Martin se dio cuenta del agotamiento del chico y al pisar una raíz se dio impulso con las piernas y sacando unas alas negras se elevó para descender justo frente a Manuel. El otro freno en seco resbalándose con las hojas y se fue de espaldas al suelo.

Martin se acercó a él y lo miro con frialdad- De está no sales lobito…

Manu se apoyó en sus antebrazos y mientras respiraba agitado saco voz para hablar- ¿Co-cómo me llamaste? –Martin se arrodilló en el piso y luego se inclinó sobre él.

Sos uno de sus cachorros ¿No Manuelito? –Le acaricio la mejilla mientras mostraba sus grandes colmillos. Manuel tirito ante el tacto y entre su miedo ahora se asomaba la confusión.

¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya suéltame lunático! –Comenzó a forcejear con Martin pero este le enterró las uñas en los brazos deteniéndolo. Manuel se mordió el labio y cerró un tanto los ojos aguantando el dolor.

¡Confesa de una vez! –La voz de Martin sonó como el rugido de un animal, Manu cerró los ojos por el momento que duro el grito y los volvió a abrir tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible.

¡No sé de qué mierda estás hablando! ¡Ya suéltame Martin! –Trató de sonar autoritario pero aun así su voz le tembló un tanto. El rubio frunció el ceño y doblo la muñeca del chico bajo él.

¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes, salvaje? –Hizo más presión en la articulación hasta que logro que Manuel dejara escapar un corto y débil grito.

¡El único salvaje eres tú desgraciado! –Dijo a la vez que soportaba el dolor.

Ya me estas cansando cachorrito ¿Qué pensabas hacer aquí? –Presiono más y se escuchó otro gemido de Manuel.

¡Estás loco! ¡Ugh! –Comenzó a morderse el labio y mecía la cabeza tratando de controlarse y no gritar.

¡Ash!... bien, terminemos con esto –Martin abrió su boca y se acercó al cuello del otro.

Manuel sintió el peso del rubio y sus dientes rozando su piel. Se desesperó y corrió su cabeza golpeando la de Martin y mordió lo que quedo a su alcance, que fue la oreja del chico pálido.

¡Ah! –Martin soltó la mano de Manuel y llevo la propia hacia la cara del muchacho. Manu entonces se adelantó y rasguño la cara del vampiro y llevo su otro brazo hacia arriba golpeando el pecho del rubio con el codo provocando que este se fuera hacia atrás mientras se cubría su oreja y mejilla derecha con la mano.

¡Infeliz! –Manuel se abalanzó sobre su compañero, quedando ahora él arriba. Lleno de rabia comenzó a golpearlo, Martin por su parte no tardó mucho en reaccionar, terminando así los dos revolcándose por el suelo intercambiando golpes.

Patadas, combos, rasguños, mordidas y tirones de pelo, con todo eso se fueron enojando cada vez más hasta que Manuel se cansó que Martin siempre terminara botándolo al suelo nuevamente.

El rubio pateo a Manu en el estómago y este volvió al piso.

¡Argh! –Manuel sintió la sangre hirviéndole al volver a sentir las hojas bajo él. Martin al instante se lanzó encima para seguir con los golpes y simplemente no imaginó que el moreno reaccionara tan rápido. El moreno impulso sus piernas con el torso y pateo el pecho de Martin mandándolo varios metros más allá. Con el mismo impulso se levantó y miro al rubio hacia abajo sonriendo con satisfacción. Martin lo miro con rabia y se paró de inmediato lanzando un golpe hacia su cara. Manuel le desvió el brazo y trato de darle en la cara él. Así comenzó una alternancia de golpes y bloqueos.

Martin fue enrabiándose con cada golpe que lanzaba y no le llegaba a Manu, el chico parecía volverse cada vez más ágil hasta que agarro la mano de Martin en uno de sus ataques y lo atrajo hacia él para rasguñarle el pecho con las garras que de pronto le crecieron.

¡Ah! –Martin empujo a Manuel desequilibrándolo, se hizo hacia atrás a la vez que el moreno se caía. Presiono su pecho con las dos manos y cuando las quito puedo ver su ropa rajada y finas líneas rojas que comenzaban a vaciarse- ¡AH! ¡Desgraciado! –Miro al chico en el suelo, Manuel estaba sentado sobre las raíces mirando sus dedos manchados de rojo- ¡Lobo estúpido! ¡Ya levántate! –Se acercó enrabiado pero de pronto Manuel saltó sobre el llevándolo al suelo- ¿Qu…?

Miro hacia arriba y vio la sonrisa sádica que Manuel tenia, sus ojos repentinamente rojos y los colmillos que se asomaban por la comisura de su labio.

Manu lamio sus labios y abrió la camisa de Martin de un solo tirón mientras observaba la sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Este no pudo reaccionar en un inicio pero luego tomo a Manuel de los hombros y lo empujo lanzándolo contra un árbol, pero el chico logro aligerar el impacto y con sus garras se aferró al tronco sin dejar de observar al rubio.

**¡GGRRR!** **–**El chico en el árbol abrió su boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Martin trato de arreglarse la ropa pero los botones se habían salido hasta la mitad del pecho. Miro a Manuel algo confundido al principio pero luego frunció un poco el ceño.

Está bien, no eres un perro… -Menciono. Se acomodó el cabello y dejo descansar una de sus manos en su cadera- ¡Ahora baja de…! –Miro al árbol en el que antes estaba Manu pero el chico había desaparecido- … ¿Manuel? –Comenzó a voltearse mirando las ramas de los arboles buscando al muchacho- … Ya basta boludo ¡Vení ahora!

¡GRR! –Manuel salió de entre las ramas y cayó sobre la espalda de Martin.

¡AH! ¡Manuel quítate de encima! –El rubio trato de levantar su cuerpo pero el otro chico tomo sus brazos colocándolos atrás de su espalda inmovilizándolo- ¡Ah! –La cabeza de Martin quedo contra el piso y sintió la respiración agitada del chileno en su oído.

¡Grr! –Manuel abrió su boca y mordió el hombro de Martin- ¡AH! –El rubio enredo sus piernas con las del joven y consiguió darse vuelta quedando sobre el chico, Manu soltó sus manos y enterró sus garras en los hombros del rubio para que no se alejara y seguir succionando, este comenzó a mecerse y golpeo el estómago del moreno con su codo logrando que lo soltara.

Martin se levantó y rápidamente se alejó de Manuel ubicándose al lado de un árbol, se miró el pecho para comprobar que sus antiguas heridas ya estaban sanando, cubrió su hombro con la mano y miro al chileno que seguía en el suelo, se había ladeado y su respiración se iba calmando.

Manuel logro tranquilizar un poco su respiración y lentamente se sentó y llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su mentón- Uhm… -levanto su mirada y se topó con Martin que lo observaba seriamente. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y miro en otra dirección- Y-ya ves… no soy un perro…

… -El rubio dejo de tocarse el hombro y camino lentamente hacia Manuel que no se movió ni siquiera cuando estuvo frente a él. Tomo al chico del cuello de su camiseta y lo levanto hasta quedar cara a cara- Pobre de vos, si volves a morderme… ¡¿Entendes? –Manu tenía la mirada en el piso, y en cuanto el chico dejo de hablar le golpeo la cara y lo aventó al suelo.

¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Crees que el único que importa eres tú verdad? ¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Yo no te puedo tocar, pero tú sí? ¡¿Quién mierda te crees? – Comenzó a patearlo mientras estaba en el piso, pero pronto el chico pálido se levantó y comenzaron otra vez con los golpes, hasta que terminaron revolcándose por el suelo. Al final el rubio quedó sobre el moreno porque este ya no ejercía tanta resistencia, lo sujetaba de las muñecas pero en realidad no era necesario. Manuel tenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía una respiración entrecortada.

Tal vez tú querías esto… pero yo no… -Lo empujo para que le diera espacio para sentarse, y Martín se apartó, pero solo un poco, ya que estaba mirando la cara de Manuel con interés- ¡Ni siquiera haces un poco más fácil estar aquí! –Le reclamó abriendo por fin los ojos mirándolo directamente. El rubio solo miraba esos ojos que por una extraña razón le fascinaban- … ¿Y ahora por qué me miras as…?

Martín sujeto la cara del chico y acerco sus labios besándolo, primero suave y después con desesperación, lo sujeto acercándolo a su cuerpo, le sujeto una de sus manos y con la otra sostenía su cara.

¡Uhm! –Manuel llevo la mano que tenía libre al pecho de Martin y comenzó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima, pero el rubio se apegaba a él de una manera que lo desconcertaba.

El vampiro soltó la mano de Manu y comenzó a acariciar su espalda al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del chico y acercaba su cabeza presionando más sus labios.

¡Uhm! ¡Suél…! –Martin lo tomo desprevenido e introdujo su lengua explorando mejor su boca. El moreno apretó los hombros del rubio con sus uñas pero el otro no se alejó y le mordió el labio inferior.

_¡Grr! _–Martin rodeo a Manuel con sus dos brazos y logro llevarlo al suelo, quedando sobre él, le sostuvo de las muñecas y repaso sus labios por última vez para seguir con la piel del cuello.

¡Ash! ¡Ya déjame! –Manuel siguió tratando pero no lograba alejarlo ni un milímetro de su cuerpo- ¡Infe…! –El rubio lo calló con otro apasionado beso, se recargo sobre su cuerpo limitando más su capacidad de moverse y volvió a saborear la boca del moreno con su lengua. El chico doblaba su espalda tratando de levantarse y ladeaba la cabeza evitando los labios de Martin, lo cual incitaba más al otro a buscarlo.

Llego un momento en que los besos y las caricias del muchacho comenzaron a atraparlo y fue dejando su resistencia a un lado.

Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a seguirle la corriente, Martin se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de Manuel. El moreno se llevó la mano a la boca y se limpió rápidamente mientras se levantaba.

¡Tú!... ¡Eres un…! –Manuel respiraba agitado y su cara aún estaba sonrojada de la rabia y… algo más.

Calláte –Dijo Martin con seriedad. De pronto abrió los ojos y desvió su mirada hacia un arbusto. De entre las hojas salió un chico desconocido para Manuel, se fijó bien en su cara y noto los colmillos asomándose por la ranura de sus labios. A ese le siguieron dos más que aparecieron detrás de los árboles y se acercaron a Martin.

¿Problemas amigo? –En ese instante Manuel sintió el ruido de alguien cayendo a sus espaldas, se volteó y un cuarto muchacho se irguió a tan solo un metro de él- ¿Cómo es que este humano te hizo eso? –Pregunto señalando el pecho del muchacho. Martin frunció un tanto el entrecejo y saco nuevamente sus colmillos.

¡Este es mi problema! –Masculló y luego le rugió a los tres chicos que estaban más cerca- ¡Este chico es mío!

¡Ay, pero no seas así! Comparte con nosotros ¡Vamos!...

Manuel estaba pensando cuanto le gustaría darle un golpe al rubio, pero de repente sintió una mano tocando su brazo. Se espantó por el tacto y con un veloz movimiento rasguño el pecho del chico, al tiempo que rugía. El muchacho retrocedió y cuando levantó su cabeza, Manu pudo ver sus ojos rojos.

Este no es un humano… -Una sonrisa fría se formó en su rostro.

Manuel escucho un grito de Martin y el viento cortándose a su espalda, se agachó y otro de los chicos pasó por arriba de él, este cayó a unos cuantos metros y rodo sobre las hojas consiguiendo detenerse un poco más allá.

Manu echó a correr por el bosque seguido de los cuatros sujetos. "¡Conche…! ¡Puta que tengo mala cuea!" De pronto uno de los muchachos apareció justo frente a él. Paró de correr pero siguió deslizándose hacia el frente por culpa de las hojas, quiso doblar a la izquierda pero el tipo lo sostuvo del brazo enterrándole las uñas.

¿A dónde vas lobito? –Su voz sonaba rasposa y tétrica, levanto su mano mostrando las afiladas uñas, pero no pudo tocar a Manuel ya que Martin le cayó encima.

¿Qué ha…? –Martin pateo al chico contra un árbol y tomo la mano de Manu reanudando la huida sin dejarlo hablar.

¡¿Estás loco chilenito? ¡¿Cómo te quedas allí parado como pelotudo? –Martin iba demasiado rápido y Manuel apenas podía seguirle el paso sin irse al suelo por culpa de las raíces.

No tan… -Las ramas fueron dándole en la cara y se cubrió con su mano libre. Martin se había metido por una parte muy frondosa que apenas les permitía avanzar- ¡Ash! ¿Por qué por aquí?

¡Shh! –Las ramas eran menos a cada paso hasta que llegaron a una zona con una cantidad normal de árboles, Martin volvió a correr arrastrando a Manuel. Estuvieron así por un trecho hasta que el rubio se escondió detrás de unos eucaliptos y atrajo a Manuel hacia él. El moreno respiraba agitado y el corazón comenzaba a saltarle, levanto su cabeza y miro a Martin quien observaba el entorno.

¡Ah!… ¿Y ahora?... –Martin lo volteo quedando los dos frente a frente, tomo el gorro de la chaqueta y se lo coloco anudándole también las correas, cubriéndole el cuello.

Estoy pensando che –Volvió a mirar a los lados algo preocupado.

… ¿Sabes hacia dónde está la casa? –Pregunto provocando que Martin apretara sus labios y siguiera mirando repetidamente el horizonte- ¡No sab…! –El rubio le cubrió la boca y avanzo hacia una zona tupida de hojas en la que entraron, las cruzaron y salieron a un claro.

¡Mierda! –Murmuro el rubio, golpeo el brazo del moreno y siguieron corriendo hacia el otro extremo. Habían atravesado la mitad cuando uno de los muchachos cayo a las espaldas de Manuel botándolo al piso- ¡Man…! –Otros dos se abalanzaron sobre Martin obligándolo a pelear con ellos antes. Uno se encargaba de sostenerlo y otro estaba más concentrado en darle los golpes.

¡Mar…! –Manuel quiso levantarse pero el chico que lo había derribado le agarró del cuello y lo echó hacia atrás nuevamente.

No te iras perrito –Se colocó arriba de él sosteniendo sus piernas.

¡Argh! –Manuel se sentía frustrado por volver a esa posición, forcejeo un poco con el chico pero este le enterró las garras en las muñecas- ¡Ah!

Te duele ¿Eh? –El chico oprimió aún más la piel de Manuel haciéndolo gritar nuevamente.

¡Manu! –Martin logro quitarse al chico que tenía en la espalda pero los otros dos que quedaban se le fueron encima antes que diera un solo paso hacia el moreno.

¡Uhm! –Manuel se encontraba soportando el dolor y forcejeando nuevamente con el chico, pero eso solo hacía que las uñas del otro se enterraran más- ¡Ah!

¿Quieres más perrito? –El chico quito las garras de las muñecas de Manuel y levanto una de sus manos para rasparle la cara.

¡No soy un perro, bastardo! –Manuel agarro el cuello del chico y estrello su cabeza con la tierra- ¡GRRR! –Saco sus garras a relucir y le hirió desde el hombro, pasando por el cuello, hasta la oreja.

¡Ah! –Coloco sus dos manos en el cuello del chico y comenzó a hacer presión con rabia enterrándole las garras.

¡Me las pagaras! –Escucho su voz diferente, más grave y hasta le espantaba un poco, la sangre comenzó a manchar sus manos y el chico debajo de él empezó a mecerse intentando quitar las garras de Manuel de su cuello.

No duro mucho así ya que uno de los chicos dejo a Martin y fue a ayudar a su compañero, se tiró sobre Manuel y consiguió que soltara al primer muchacho, rodaron un poco por el piso hasta que Manu lo empujo lanzándolo lejos, se levantó lentamente, ubicando a los dos chicos, el primero aún estaba en el suelo cubriéndose el cuello y el otro ya se estaba levantando.

_¡Corre che! _–Escucho a Martin y lo busco rápidamente con la vista, aún seguía peleándose con los otros sujetos. Escucho una rama quebrándose a su lado derecho, miró y era el tipo que lo quitó de encima del otro. Al verlo venir sintió su sangre hervir y una rabia enorme le recorrió el cuerpo, espero a que llegara y que lo agarrara de los hombros, entonces levanto su mano y araño su mentón, saco sus colmillos y rugió, el chico pareció sorprendido al principio pero luego frunció el ceño y se lanzó a atacarlo, trataban de herirse con las garras, Manuel estuvo bien al principio pero por la mayor experiencia el otro vampiro comenzó a tener ventaja, rozo el brazo y el hombro de Manu antes que tropezara con una rama y cayera hacia atrás. Manu vio al otro chico saltando hacia él y agarro una rama gruesa que había a su lado y golpeo la cabeza del vampiro con ella, este cayó a su lado y aprovecho esto para colocarse sobre él y enterrarle sus colmillos en el hombro a la vez que incrustaba sus garras en los brazos de este.

¡Ah! –El chico llevo sus manos a los hombros de Manuel y los apretó con sus uñas- ¡Déjame! –Se comenzó a mecer pero el chileno no lo soltó y comenzó a chuparle la sangre desesperándolo aún más.

Pudo succionar una buena cantidad antes que dos manos lo jalaran lejos del chico. Su cuerpo voló un trecho para luego estrellarse de lleno con un tronco.

¡Ugh! –Cayó al suelo apoyado contra el árbol y miro al frente, vio al primer chico con el que intercambio golpes parado al lado del otro que aun yacía en el piso apretándose el cuello al igual que su compañero, pero el que estaba recostado emitía más ruido.

Manuel se pasó la mano por la boca y limpio la sangre que caía por esta, el chico de pie lo miro con rabia y dejo de oprimirse el cuello para comenzar a avanzar hacia él.

A Manu en ese momento le era difícil reconocerse, tenía unas ganas enormes de seguir peleando, así que sonrió y se levantó para ir al encuentro del otro, pero no fueron más que ganas ya que otro de los sujetos se estrelló con el chico terminando los dos en el suelo.

¿Eh? –Manu se detuvo y miro a su lado, vio a Martin que lo miraba con rabia- ¡¿Vos qué pensabas hacer? ¡Te dije que…!

¡Cuidado! –Le grito Manuel, Martin miro al frente y vio al otro chico con el que estaba peleando yendo hacia él, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar y el tipo lo tiro al suelo- ¡Mar…! –Repentinamente recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo mando contra otro árbol- ¡Ugh! –Manuel miro al frente y no pudo esquivar el otro golpe que el muchacho le lanzo, cayó al suelo y este lo agarro por detrás y lo levanto, era el tipo que Martin había lanzado, y no tardó en llegar su antiguo rival.

El chico detrás de él lo sujeto firmemente mientras el otro lo golpeaba. Manuel forcejeo y lanzó patadas hacia ellos tratando de esquivar al otro. Logro darle en la cara al que estaba enfrente. Siguió meneándose hasta que pudo quitarse al chico que lo sostenía por la espalda.

¡Uf! –Miro a su lado buscando a Martin pero se topó con los ojos rojos del muchacho a quien había mordido anteriormente.

Este le lanzó las garras y Manuel las esquivo, dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás seguido del otro, chocaron las manos bloqueando sus ataques. Hasta que Manuel termino con su espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol.

¡Uhm! –Vio la mano del muchacho yendo hacia su cara y lo único que atino a hacer, fue descender hasta el suelo. La mano del chico golpeo el tronco y se enterró en la madera. Manuel lo golpeo en el estómago, alejándolo unos metros.

Se levantó y trató de internarse en los árboles pero le cayeron encima.

¡Ugh! –Sintió su espalda golpeándose con una roca, se cubrió la cara y las garras del chico hirieron sus brazos. Este comenzó a arañarlo y Manuel solo trataba de cubrirse.

De pronto, dejo de sentir el peso del otro cuerpo y una mano lo levanto. Quedó frente a Martin quien hizo que se colocara a sus espaldas y le rugió a los cuatro sujetos que iban acercándose.

Debiste irte boludo, no tenías que hacerte el fiero –Murmuro Martin intercalando su mirada entre los cuatro vampiros.

¿Cómo habrías estado con los cuatro, eh? –Le respondió algo molesto. Martin bufó ante el comentario sin quitar la vista de los otros cuatro, después de unos segundos uno de ellos se decidió a atacar y salto hacia ellos, pero justo antes de llegar una sombra chocó contra su costado y desvió su trayecto. La sombra era en realidad un sujeto con una capa negra, y en cuanto se quitó el gorro de la misma pudieron ver que era Miguel, este miro con rabia a los cuatro chicos que lo observaban desafiantes.

¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –Les dijo con autoridad haciendo a los otros encogerse levemente. Ninguno se atrevió a responderle por unos segundos hasta que le espetaron- ¡Este no es asunto tuyo! ¡Vete de aquí pendejo!

¿A no? –Miguel sonrió con sadismo y les rugió abriendo su boca para mostrar sus grandes colmillos, y extendió sus brazos a los costados mostrando sus negras y enormes alas. Los chicos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos mirando asustados al joven- ¡Esta es mi zona! –Les grito con un tinte tenebroso en su voz- ¡Si no son de mi clan bien pueden irse! –Luego volvió a rugirles de igual forma y los chicos después de dudar un poco se retiraron alzando vuelo.

El aleteo dejo de escucharse luego de unos segundos y entonces Miguel se volteó y Martin pensando en el regaño que seguramente tendría comenzó a decir:

¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Estábamos caminando y aparecieron esos tipos! ¡Trate de alejarlos pero…! –Miguel avanzo hacia ellos y tomando la cabeza de Martin la hizo a un lado casi botándolo y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Manuel y otra en su cara.

¿Estás bien Manu? –Pregunto con una expresión muy tierna y preocupada- ¿Te hicieron algo ellos y este bruto? –Hizo mayor énfasis en "Bruto" y miro al rubio por el rabillo del ojo.

¡¿Oye que te…? –Martin apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua.

Ehm… -Manuel miro a Martin por una milésima de segundo y regreso su vista a Miguel- No, no mucho, gracias a ti, si no hubieras llegado…

¡Oye yo también hice mi parte! –Se quejó Martin.

¡Muchas gracias! –Manuel tomo las manos de Miguel y este sonrió.

¡Vos dejá de lamerle las bolas! –Martin separo a los dos chicos y tomo a Manuel del brazo- ¡No era necesario que vinieras! ¡Un poco más y me deshacía de ellos!

¿A sí?... La verdad no parecía –Miguel ladeo un tanto su cabeza y frunció el ceño- Comienza a ser más prudente con lo que haces Martin, por tu culpa casi lastiman a Manuel… bueno, más de lo que ya lo hicieron –Dijo señalando los brazos de Manu. Martin frunció un poco el ceño y comenzó a caminar jalando al chileno al lado de él. Miguel sonrió y meneo la cabeza, dejo a sus brazos caer a los costados de su cuerpo y avanzó detrás del rubio.

Llegaron a la casa luego de caminar un buen tiempo por el bosque, Miguel envió a Manuel a descansar y le dijo a Martin que lo atendiera si necesitaba algo.

Mejor ándate weon, quién sabe lo que hagai ahora –Comento Manuel entrando a su habitación tratando de cerrar la puerta antes que Martin entrara.

Yo me iría che, pero después él se entera –Logro vencer a Manuel y entro a la habitación.

¡Ash!... Bueno, pero no sé qué mierda podrías hacer vo'… eri un inútil –Susurro lo último para que el rubio no lo escuchara, pero si lo hizo.

¡Te saque a esos de encima! –Se quejó, Manu fue hasta su cama y se tiró sobre ella.

Lo hizo Miguel… -Comento calmadamente acomodando su almohada- ¡Agh! ¡Sos un malagradecido!

¡No habría pasado nada si no me hubieras llevado allá! –Le grito de pronto Manu y luego apoyo su cabeza en el cojín- Es tú culpa… -Cerró los ojos y exhalo.

¡Hum! –Martin se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared mirando a Manuel con el ceño fruncido, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión relajada y respiraba suavemente, puso una leve sonrisa y fue hasta la cama sentándose a un lado de él- Sabes… no peleaste tan mal –Le acaricio el pelo suavemente y Manu abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo- Digo, para ser un novato que ni siquiera muerde con eficacia…

Con ese comentario Manuel golpeo su brazo y volvió a cerrar los ojos apartando también su mano de su cabeza.

Juju –Martin se quedó mirando a Manu, sus ojos se desviaron hasta sus muñecas aun marcadas por las garras de los otros, y las de él mismo. Miro hacia el frente y se recargo en el respaldo de la cama cerrando sus ojos. Pronto sintió la constancia de la respiración del chico reducida, lo miro y constato que estaba durmiendo, lentamente descendió y acomodo su cabeza a un lado del moreno, miro su cara por unos momentos y luego lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia sí, acomodo la cabeza de Manuel en su pecho y sintió el calor del muchacho por todo su cuerpo, enredo sus piernas con las otras y recargo su cabeza junto a la de Manu oliendo su cabello. Pronto el moreno coloco sus manos en la espalda del rubio y él mismo acomodo su cabeza en el tórax de Martin- … vaya –Apretó más el cuerpo de Manuel sin que este despertara.

Sería tan fácil tomarte ahora Manu… -Acaricio la mejilla del muchacho provocando un leve temblor de parte de este, Manuel se enrosco sobre sí mismo buscando más calor. Entonces el rubio solo se dedicó a acariciar su cabello oscuro. Se fijó en su respiración y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

... ¿Qué cosa sos chilenito?...


	9. En la mira

By Iris

**CAP 9: EN LA MIRA**

"¡Ash! ¿Qué tanto hace allá adentro?"

Pedro reclina su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared de ladrillos en la que se sujetaba su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y recordó porque estaba allí:

"_Tonto Miguel, si quiere más cebollas por que no las consigue él… ¡Ash! Qué asco ¡Son casi tan malas como el ajo! –Avanzo por el pasaje algo complicado con la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, logro acercarse a la orilla del camino y se quedó allí ordenando un poco las bolsas que llevaba consigo, de pronto, una teja cayó justo a su lado, dio un pequeño salto, miro los pedazos en el piso y levanto su cabeza. Vio a un trol de tamaño mediano corriendo sobre los tejados- ¿Eh?..._

_¡A un lado! ¡Permiso! –Miro al frente y vio a un chico rubio corriendo entre la gente en la dirección del trol. "Ese chico…"._

_Se fijó bien en su rostro y lo reconoció enseguida, era el muchacho de la otra noche. Frunció el ceño y dejo las bolsas a un lado para seguir al joven."_

Mmm… -Volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirar la puerta por la que el chico había entrado, después de atrapar al trol se fue hasta allá, y ahora Pedro estaba esperando a que saliera- … tal vez se fue por otro lado… -Miro a su alrededor y sigilosamente avanzo hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo y lo giro encontrándose que estaba abierto, lentamente la empujó, dejando un fino orificio tan solo para observar el interior, pudo ver al chico rubio con una sonrisa acercándose hasta la puerta, dejo el aza y solo pudo retroceder unos pasos cuando el ojiazul abrió la puerta.

¿Qu…? –El joven se quedó mirando a Pedro que tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par- Tú… ¿Why are you doing here kid? –Pregunto de pronto. Pedro pestañeo un par de veces sin dejar de mirar al sujeto frente a él.

A… a pues… -De pronto el chico lo sujeto del brazo y avanzó lejos de la puerta- ¿Qué haces? –Pedro se tensó levemente.

Aquí es peligroso para que un niño ande merodeando –Dijo seriamente y salió del callejón en el que antes se encontraban.

¿A sí? –Pedro se soltó del agarre- ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Por qué andas aquí?

Más que tú, y eso no te incumbe niño, ya vete de aquí antes que te lastimes –Lo regaño el sujeto, Pedro puso cara molesta.

No me trates como a un chamaco –"El único pendejo eres tú"- Ni que fueras tan grande, qué, tienes… ¿20 años? 25 es mucho…

¿It's important? –El joven también se molestó un poco "Los chicos de hoy… ¡Ju! Latinos"- Just… solo no vuelvas a venir aquí a espiar ok, es peligroso para alguien normal –Se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

¿Normal? –Pedro sonrió a sus espaldas. "No te has dado cuenta ¿Eh?"- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Avanzo detrás del rubio- ¿Quién eres tú entonces? Si se puede saber…

No te incumbe niño –Dijo sin detenerse, pero Pedro lo seguía de cerca y no paraba de hablarle para exasperarlo, y comenzó a funcionar después de unos pocos segundos- ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? –Dijo mientras juntaba un poco sus cejas.

Estoy haciendo algo, dime ¿Por qué para ti no es peligroso? ¿Eres un superhéroe o algo así cuate?

¿Y si así fuera? –Pedro soltó unas carcajadas y camino al lado del chico- La neta, ya, dime… ¿Quién eres?

¿Con eso dejaras de molestarme niño? –El joven se detuvo y lo miro de frente.

¡Que no soy un chaparro, canijo! Y… puede ser –Ladeo un poco su cabeza y observo al chico. El rubio acomodo sus lentes y lo miro con seriedad.

Soy Alfred Van Helsing-Jones, cazador de monstruos…

… pfff Jajajajajaja –Pedro se echó a reír por lo chistoso que eso sonaba, había leído la obra de Bran Stoker un tiempo atrás y visto las películas de vampiros que grababan los humanos, y simplemente le parecía una ironía bastante cómica- ¿Cazador de monstruos? Jaja a ver ¿A quién has cazado ya? ¿Te has encontrado con un centauro? ¿O una estirpe?... Dime ¿Cuántas cabezas de gárgolas tienes en tu cuarto? jajaja

Alfred comenzó a caminar indignado y algo sonrojado, era el primero que se reía así, no era que fuera contándole a la gente en mansa pero ¡Pero ese chico se reía descaradamente! ¡Y en su cara!

Pedro siguió al rubio hasta el final de la calle mientras le preguntaba más cosas.

¿Y cuántas pistolas llevas? –Le levantó la chaqueta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¡Híjole! –La chaqueta de Alfred estaba llena de armas. La mano comenzó a temblarle y se apartó.

El rubio sonrió, esa era la reacción que estaba esperando.

Ahora cumple con lo que dijiste y déjame en paz –Siguió avanzando pero luego sintió los pasos del joven atrás de él nuevamente, se volteó y allí estaba- ¡Ya basta! Dijiste que…

Dije PUEDE SER, nunca que me iría así como así –Alfred apretó los puños y camino más rápido seguido del joven- ¿Y para qué son todas esas? ¿Hay formas específicas para cada clase o a todos les hiere lo mismo?

¡Ash! Por supuesto que no, es… ¡No te incumbe! ¡Deja de seguirme niño! ¡Son cosas serias!

Bueno, te pregunto seriamente si… _¡Ah! ¡Stop it!... _Oh, vamos, solo dime si… _¡Shut up!_

¡¿Cómo que no ha llegado? –Grito Miguel con el celular al lado. Lo habían llamado del restaurante para decirle que Pedro aún no llegaba con el encargo que le dio- ¡Ah! ¡¿Y ahora dónde se metió este estúpido? ¡Ash! No puede ser… -Se revolvió el pelo después de colgar y agito su cabeza. Los demás lo miraban con ojos grandes y mucha precaución por si se salía de sus casillas- ¡Ya! –Dejo su cabeza y miro a los chicos con el cabello alborotado- ¿Quién va? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, comenzaron los silbidos y las escusas- ¡Ya pe, uno de ustedes tiene que ir!

_¡Pero Migue! ¡Pero nada! ¡¿Por qué no vas vos?_

"Es mi oportunidad…" Manuel comenzó a retroceder sin quitar su vista de los chicos que ahora estaban discutiendo. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

"_¡Grrr!... Uhm… -Abrazó su estómago y salió de la cocina sin obtener nada de comer"_

Tontos… ¡¿Por qué no compran cuando se acaba? –Doblo en una esquina y se dirigió a las escaleras.

"_¡Enserio! ¡Sabes dónde hay comida! –Exclamo con una sonrisa y alegría en sus ojos observando a Itzel._

_Sip… Miguel tiene en su cuarto –Miro hacia los costados y se acercó al muchacho- Escucha, en su habitación tiene un mini bar, está al lado de la ventana"_

Terminó de subir y dobló a la izquierda.

"_Entra en el pasillo con una armadura apoyada en el pilar"_

"A ver, a ver…" Busco el objeto y encontró la coraza de metal a unos metros, entro al pasillo y siguió caminando.

"_Llega hasta el final y entra en el cuarto de la izquierda…"_

Manuel colocó su mano sobre el pomo de plata y abrió la puerta de prisa.

"… _verás lo que estás buscando, pero hazlo rápido antes que alguien te descubra…"_

Entro a la habitación y fue corriendo al mini bar. Abrió las puertas de un pequeño refrigerador y se encontró con varios tragos y bebidas, más algunas verduras y comida guardada en potes. Saco una botella de Coca-cola de medio litro y fue a abrir una de las puertas de vidrio del mueble que estaba al lado, saco una torre de sándwiches envueltos en papel plástico y tomó uno de ellos. "¡Ay! Se ve rica la caga"

Miren a nuestro pequeño ladrón –La voz a su costado derecho lo hizo temblar, cayó sentado al piso y levanto su cabeza temeroso para encontrarse con la cara de Martin.

¡Uf! Eras tú… -Dijo aliviado y se echó el pan a la boca. Martin frunció un poco el ceño.

Eso no debería calmarte tanto… -Murmuro y se sentó frente a Manuel, viendo cómo se atragantaba con Coca-cola.

¡Hah! –Dejo de beber y mordió otro sándwich mirando al de ojos verdes- Y vo'… ¿No estabai peleando? –Martin le arrebato el trozo de pan que le quedaba y se lo comió consiguiendo una mirada de ira de parte del castaño.

Miguel ya envió a Coco y Vene por Pedro y el encargo –El rubio alargo su mano hacia la comida pero Manuel lo apartó de un manotazo.

Unos minutos después…

Eso no va a resultar Manu~ -Comento Martin mientras observaba como Manuel ocultaba los restos de migas de pan bajo la alfombra.

¡Ash! Ya cállate… -Terminado su trabajo, Manuel se dirigió a la puerta junto con Martin, pero justo en ese instante esta se abrió.

M-Miguel… -El moreno volvió a ser pálido y el rubio maldecía en su cabeza.

¿Eh?... ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Miguel con ojitos grandes y llevando su mirada entre los dos chicos. De pronto Martin rodeo el cuello de Manuel con su brazo y lo acerco.

Te estábamos buscando che… -Dijo tranquilamente, consiguiendo la mirada extrañada de los dos castaños.

… ¿Enserio? –Miguel tenía su ceja levantada y miraba a Martin con desconfianza.

Sí, mirá che, necesitamos… eh –Martin miro a Manuel buscando alguna ayuda pero el más bajo solo lo miraba serio. "Imbécil… tú empezaste, ahora termina" Le comunicaba con sus ojos llenos de enfado- Ehm… ¡Ah! Es que, el pibe este ¿Has visto cómo muerde? Desperdicia mucha sangre, tal vez por eso come tanto después ¿Por qué no le ensañás como debe hacerlo?

Eh… pues… -Miguel se rasco la cabeza algo confundido, Martin lo rodeo con su brazo y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación

¡Perfecto! Vamos ahora mismo che, no perdamos el tiempo –Empujo a Miguel por el pasillo hasta que este comenzó a caminar por sí mismo hacia la salida, entonces Manuel aprovecho de susurrarle algo a Martin.

Yo no voy a morder a nadie weon –Le advirtió y Martin lo miro con una sonrisa fingida- Lo hacés o yo mismo te lo meto por el…

* * *

><p>¡No!…<p>

_¡Vamós che, quédate quieto!... _

¡Aléjalo!...

_¡Cuate solo…!... _

¡Ah, Miguel!...

_Vamos Manu no es tan difícil… _

¡Les dicen que no! –Manuel volvió a apartar la liebre que le pasaban frente a la nariz, los chicos se sentaron sobre las raíces y bajaron los hombros.

¡Oh, vamos! Esto es por tu bien Manu, así aprendes como tienes que morder –Le dijo Martin a un lado de él pasando el cuerpo del animalejo de una mano a otra.

¡Ya sé cómo morder imbécil! ¡Déjame en paz! –Le gruño y Martin le mostro su rosada lengua.

Claro que sabes Manuel –Miguel se levantó y camino hasta su lado- Pero no sabes beber… ya te lo explique, nuestros dientes se clavan y chupan la sangre como los mosquitos, pero un tercio de ella no entra y se desborda hasta tu boca, y allí está el problema porque no te la tragas, tienes que hacerlo o te costara más quedar satisfecho.

¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga sin ahogarme? –Se quejó Manuel a lo que el chico no pudo contestar.

Tenías que respirar mi wey –Comento Itzel frotándose la cabeza.

Ya lo hiciste cuando bebe, solo recuerda como era –Dijo Sebastián y Manuel lo observo con el ceño fruncido- … ¿Qué?

¿Bueno y qué tanto? Me demoro un poco más no ma po' ¿Qué importa? –Manuel se cruzó de brazos y Martin le golpeó la cabeza- ¡¿Oye que te…?

¿"Qué importa"? ¡Estás loco! ¡No podes quedarte tanto tiempo quieto! ¿Qué pasa si te descubren che? Tendrás que huir de allí, y dime ¿Qué haces si no tienes suficiente energía? –El chileno estiro sus labios a modo de puchero y lo miro enojado- Sabés que es verdad pibe –Martin le acerco la liebre- Ya, practica nene…

El chico miro el animal por unos momentos y después levanto su mirada hacia el ojiverde, frunció el ceño y de mala gana pesco el cuerpo del roedor y la acerco a su boca.

¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Seguí así! ¡Traga y después respira! ¡Bien, bien!

_Glup… glup… glup… -_Manuel se encontraba en medio de sus compañeros terminando de tragar la sangre del animalejo, era difícil chupar, tragar y respirar sin atragantarse, le había pillado el truco hace unos minutos, pero por terminar rápido trago demasiado de una sola vez y comenzó con una puntada en la cabeza, cerró los ojos y aparto el animal de su boca haciendo que sus compañeros dejaran de animarlo- ¡Oh! –Llevo una de sus manos a su frente y se tambaleo un poco.

¡Se mareo, cuidado! –Martin y Sebastián lo sujetaron y lentamente lo dejaron sobre el piso.

Jaja, te pasá por apresurarte demasiado boludo –El rubio le acaricio el cabello mientras el chico reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás tocándose la frente.

Si bebes muy rápido te dolerá la cabeza Manuel –Miguel se arrodillo frente al chico, este abrió los ojos y enderezo la cabeza mirándolo- ¿Estás mejor? –Manu asintió y después de saborear su labio con la lengua puso una expresión de asco.

Uhm… ¿Entonces ya nos vamos? –Pregunto Julio desde una rama baja, Miguel se levantó y asintió con la cabeza- Ayúdenlo a levantarse –Les dijo a Martin y Sebastián. El primero sujeto a Manuel del brazo y lo alzo, y este al dar el paso recupero su sensación de mareo y le vinieron las náuseas al saborear el interior de su cavidad bucal.

_Guac… _-Hizo el gesto de vomitar y se cubrió la boca, doblo las rodillas y con la mano libre se sujetó en ellas a la vez que hacia arcadas.

Jajaja –Martin se quedó a su lado y le froto la espalda mientras se reía del pobre chico. Los demás siguieron avanzando dejándole la responsabilidad al de ojos verdes.

Imbe…. Gugh… ¡Argh! –Manuel fue levantando su torso lentamente hasta erguirse y mirar al rubio a su lado que se sonreía- Idiota…. _Juju_

* * *

><p>¡Osh! I can't believe it… ¿Cómo puede haber gente así? Dos horas ¡Dos horas y recién me lo saque de encima! –Alfred avanzaba refunfuñando por el pasaje, por fin se había librado de ese muchacho- ¿No tiene nada más interesante que hacerme todas esas preguntas? ¡Ash! por lo menos no lo volveré a ver… -Llegó frente a una reja de fierro, camino hasta la puerta y saco las llaves para abrirla…. Y mientras lo hacía alguien lo observaba desde el tejado de una casa cercana.<p>

Hasta crees gringo –Pedro sonrió y se levantó comenzando a caminar sobre los tejados de las casas- Muy pronto me veras de nuevo… -Murmuro antes de subirse a un muro y bajar a la calle.

¡Maty! ¿Where are you? –Alfred entró a la casa y dejo su mochila sobre el sillón provocando un chillido- ¿Wh…? –Miro y vio a un pequeño oso saliendo de bajo su bolso- Oh, claro, tú… oye, eh… kum… kam… ¡Ah! ¿Dónde está Maty?

… ¿Quién? –El oso solo lo miro y luego se fue caminando hasta la otra habitación.

… -Alfred observo a la criatura hasta que desapareció, siguió caminando por la casa preguntándose por qué su hermano seguía cuidando algo que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Llego a la cocina y halló a su hermano preparando algo en el horno.

Oh, ya volviste Alfred, y ¿Cómo te fue? –Mathew se volteó a mirarlo, Alfred había sacado una botella de Coca-Cola del refrigerador y se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla.

¡Uf! Bien, a pesar de todo…

* * *

><p>Uhm… bueno, que le voy hacer –Pedro dejo de mover las cajas y se olvidó de las cebollas- Ya debe haber mandado a otro –Comento mientras caminaba y dejo escapar una carcajada desganada- Me va a ir mal jeje….<p>

_¡Pam! _Recibió un golpe seco en la nuca, se giró y encontró los ojos irritados de dos chichas de su grupo.

Eh, ho-hola chicas –Las saludo con la mano mientras ellas estiraban sus extremidades.

Se puede saber ¿Dónde te metiste toda la tarde? –Pregunto María mientras tronaba sus dedos- Ehe… -Pedro se dio media vuelta y trato de correr pero dos manos lo tomaron de los hombros haciéndolo hacia atrás- ¡Ahhh!

Oye weon… otra vez te pregunto ¿Quién mierda te creí pa…? –Un dedo se colocó sobre sus labios cortándole las palabras, miro hacia el frente con furia topándose con esos odiosos ojos verdes.

Mejor cerrá la boca, si lo haces rápido pronto quedaras libre –Dijo Martin y volvió a echarse en su cama.

Ya, pero… ¡¿Cuánta caga de ropa necesitai ponerte infeliz diablo? ¡Mira esta chorrera de ropa, mírala! –Manuel señalo el montón de ropa que había esparcido por el suelo de la habitación del rubio, el chico pálido solo le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apresurara- ¡Argh!... –Comenzó a recoger las prendas y de pronto paro, se levantó y soltó la polera que tenía en su mano- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No tengo porque hacerte caso… yo me voy –Se volteó hacia la entrada y cuando llego a la puerta una mano lo sostuvo de su cadera y otra rodeo su cuello, luego pudo sentir el mentón de Martin apoyándose en su hombro.

¿Por qué seguís con eso Manu? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte lo mismo? Tú… estas en mis manos ahora –Su mano se colocó justo debajo de su vientre.

Ugh, ya basta –Manuel lo miro con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojado por el tacto del rubio- ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que recordarte que no soy tu sirviente? No puedes hacer lo que te plas… -Martin se acercó más a la cara del chico desconcertándolo.

Harás lo que te diga –Le dijo serio y luego sonrió- Y te portaras bien… a menos que quieras entenderte conmigo de otra manera –Su mano comenzó a descender y Manuel rápidamente busco la manera de apartarse y fue a recoger la ropa de Martin- Jaja, así me gusta Manu, Juju…

Hay otras maneras de conquistar a alguien Martin –De pronto Sebastián apareció a un lado de la ventana provocando la sorpresa del moreno.

T-tú ¿Hace cuánto estás allí? –El chico de lentes solo le sonrió y lo saludo con la mano.

Nadie quiere conquistar a nadie, dime ¿Qué queres? –Sebastián se acomodó los lentes y miro a Martin.

Voy a salir ¿Me acompañas? –El de ojos verdes lo pensó por un momento y luego se tiró sobre su cama- Nop, hoy me quedare aquí… -Dijo acomodando la cabeza sobre la almohada

A ya vos… -Se despidió de Manuel con un gesto y se volteó abriendo la ventana- Nos vemos hermano… -Dicho eso salto del balcón.

… ¿Hermano? –Manuel pestañeo un par de veces y luego camino hasta el lado de Martin- ¿Son hermanos? –El rubio abrió sus ojos y lo observo.

Sí ¿Acaso no nos parecemos? –Sonrió y Manuel le pasó una calceta por la cara- ¿Te sorprende?

Uhm, un poco –Se alejó de la cama y siguió con su trabajo, Martin se sentó y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo.

¿Por qué? Pedro e Itzel también son hermanos, no es raro –Comento mirando a Manuel agachado y tomando uno de sus calzoncillos con la punta de los dedos.

No digo eso, solo no lo hubiera pensado… -tiró el calzoncillo por ahí y levanto unas cuantas calcetas.

* * *

><p>Uhm, veamos… -Sebastián sobrevolaba las afueras de la ciudad buscando algún chico solitario caminando entre las calles oscuras, y encontró uno, iba caminando tranquilamente con los audífonos puestos, plegó sus alas y descendió hasta el piso, cayó detrás del poste de luz y asomo su cabeza para observar la espalda del chico, lo siguió por unas cuantas calles esperando un lugar oscuro para atacarlo. Pasaron unos diez minutos y comenzó a cruzar una esquina sin iluminación, se acercó rápidamente, pero al estar a un metro del chico tres voces lo hicieron retroceder y volver a esconderse.<p>

¡Ian! ¡Hombre aquí estamos! –Tres chicos aparecieron por la calle transversal a la que estaba, el muchacho se quitó uno de los audífonos con expresión de extrañeza y al escuchar otro grito de sus amigos abrió la boca reconociéndolos y se quitó el otro, los chicos llegaron a su lado y comenzaron a hablar.

¡Diablos! –Exclamo Sebastián detrás de un arbusto.

_¿Vamos a ir a la disco o no? ¿Qué crees que hacemos aquí? Está un poco más adelante, los otros ya llegaron… bien, vamos…_

Sebastián saco la cabeza de atrás de las hojas y miro a los chicos mientras se alejaban- Uhm… -Achico los ojos y luego sonrió- Juju siempre encuentro algo allí… -Se levantó y luego de sacudirse la ropa siguió la dirección que tomaron los sujetos.

* * *

><p>¡Ya! Ahora chao porque estoy muerto de… -Dos manos lo sujetaron de la cintura y lo arrastraron a la cama- ¡Ah, ya po! ¡Quiero irme a dormir!<p>

¡Sshh! Molestaras a los demás –Le susurro Martin a un lado de él mientras presionaba su dedo contra el labio de Manuel.

Hum, pues que sientan mi dolor… -Trato de levantarse pero Martin lo regreso a su lado- ¡Ah! ¡Ya poh! ¡Me quiero ir! –Chilló mientras el rubio reía con suavidad.

No seas tan llorón chilenito –Le acomodo el flequillo hacia a un lado y esquivo el manotazo que le lanzo Manuel- Quedate un ratito más conmigo che

¿Y qué querí? ¿Te leo un cuento acaso? –Martin acerco su cara y emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo- Usá tu imaginación…

Ah no –Manuel volvió a intentarlo pero nuevamente las manos del rubio lo sujetaron- ¡Uhum! ¡Ya po!

¡Sshh! –Martin le beso la mejilla y froto su cabeza contra la espalda del castaño- Sos cómodo Manu… -Un escalofrío recorrió al chileno y trató nuevamente de huir- No lo harás… Jijiji

* * *

><p>Entro y la música reboto en sus oídos, avanzo por el lugar devolviendo las miradas que las muchachas le dirigían, sí, era muy fácil salir con una presa de allí. Llego hasta un pilar y se recargo en él, observo por el lugar y entre los ojos que lo observaban encontró varias posibles víctimas, de pronto una chica se acercó y comenzó a hablarle mientras le coqueteaba con los ojos y hacia ver cada vez que podía su abultado frente. Sebastián le devolvía la sonrisa pensando que no estaría mal divertirse con ella un poco antes de comer. La joven no tardo en sacarlo a bailar, luego de un rato otras mujeres comenzaron a pelearse por su atención y termino perdiendo de vista a la primera.<p>

No tardaron en aparecer unas chicas demasiado tomadas y comenzó a incomodarse con sus bailes tan inescrupulosos, además que advirtió que el novio de una iba hacia allá. Se alejó del lugar volviendo a una esquina.

¡Uf! –Se acomodó sus lentes y miro algo molesto a la pista, por nada había perdido su antigua presa y eso le molestaba.

¿Desespera tanta atención? –Una voz se escuchó a su lado, miro al costado y apareció un chico guapo, moreno y de buen cuerpo apoyado contra la misma columna que él. Sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente.

Un poco, pero se puede soportar –Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y volvió a mirar al chico que lo observaba con un vaso en la mano- Supongo que vos lo sabes ¿No? Esos brazos deben llamar la atención –El moreno soltó una carcajada y dejo de apoyarse en el pilar

¿Eso crees? –Se acercó un poco y le sostuvo la mirada a Sebastián, el chico comenzó a jugar un poco con él, achico un tanto sus ojos, sonrió levemente y entreabrió la boca provocándolo, el muchacho lo miraba con atención y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tu nombre es… -Hablo suavemente ladeando la cabeza mientras el otro solo lo observaba embobado en sus ojos y sus labios.

_¡Luciano! _–Unos cinco chicos fueron aproximándose a ellos. "Uhm, demasiada gente…"- Yo ya me voy….

Sebastián se separó del pilar y comenzó a alejarse pero unos sujetos bastante tomados le cortaron el camino y por accidente lo empujaron, Luciano lo sostuvo antes que cayera y gracias a la cercanía los dos se percataron de algo que no habían notado anteriormente.

El chico pálido sintió el olor a lobo que Luciano desprendía y se petrifico abriendo sus ojos al igual que el moreno al sentir el cuerpo helado y sin pulso de Sebastián.

A-ah… -Sebastián se quitó las manos del joven y rápidamente fue haciéndose paso entre la gente del local hacia la salida.

….. –Luciano se quedó en su lugar hasta que sus amigos llegaron junto a él- Quédense aquí… -Solo entonces fue detrás del muchacho.

¡Osh! Demonios… -Sebastián salió del local empujando a unas cuantas personas y echó a correr por la calle. No tardo en sentir ruidos tras él y volteo la cabeza sin dejar de correr. Apresuro el paso al comprobar que era el chico y busco algún lugar propicio para elevar vuelo. Entró a un callejón vació y saltó primeramente sobre la cubierta del contenedor de basura y luego al muro de ladrillos. Justo antes de desplegar sus alas pudo ver al chico doblando en la esquina del pasaje, saltó del muro y se elevó rápidamente escapando del moreno.

¡Uf! –Subió hasta arriba de los edificios y puso marcha hacia la casa- ¡Por la mierda! Hijo de puta, no pude comer nada…

¡Diablos! –Luciano golpeo el contenedor abollando la tapa.

_¡Lucio! -_Un muchacho llego a su lado y respiro agitado sujetándose contra la pared.

Te dije que te quedaras allá Francisco –Le propino una palmada al chico en la espalda que resonó por unos segundos.

¡Ugh!... Infeliz… -Francisco cerró los ojos y se sobo la espalda- Dime… ¿Qué paso, por qué saliste así?

Oh, nada cachorrito –Le revolvió el cabello y tomo el camino de regreso- Volvamos con los demás…

Sí… ¡Y ya no soy un cachorro! ¡Tengo diecinueve! –Francisco fue tras Luciano que daba unas cuantas carcajadas molestando a su amigo.

Lo sigues siendo, aunque te vayas a vivir solo para mí sigues siendo un pendejo jajaja…

_¡Oye quién te crees Lucio! ¡Luciano!..._

* * *

><p>"¿Ahora sí?" Manuel abre sus ojos en la oscuridad y lleva su mirada hacia arriba encontrando la cara tranquila de Martin y sus ojos cerrados.<p>

"¡Sí!" Comienza a deslizarse lentamente sobre las sabanas hacia el costado de la cama, toma suavemente la mano de Martin y la aleja de su torso para quedar libre, apoya los pies sobre el suelo con cuidado logrando que no cruja. "¡Bien!" Sonríe con pronta alegría y se apresura en descender de la cama. Con ello logra sentirse libre por escasos segundos hasta que las fuertes manos del rubio lo atraen de regreso al lecho.

¡Puta la wea conchetumadre quítame las manos de encima sacoewea, suéltame! ¡Ah! ¡Ayuda, Miguel, Mig…! ¡Mmm! ¡Mmm! –Martin le cubrió la boca con las manos y enredo sus piernas con las de Manuel para que no siguiera pataleando- ¡Mmm! ¡MMMM!


	10. Tu trabajo es

Perdón la tardanza ¡En verdad lo siento! -w- Pero entre que mi compu murió y luego renació se me fue subir, y luego otras cosas más y blablabla pero bueno. El próximo capítulo es la historia de Julio y Dani (Solo para que lo sepan) cuídense, y que sus compus no mueran Dx

Los personajes de latin hetalia no me pertenecen y... todo lo demas

**By Iris**

**CAP 10: TU TRABAJO ES…**

¡Y el maraco no dejo que me fuera! Estuve despierto toda la maldita noche enfriándome a su lado ¡Es un desgraciado! Recién en la mañana pude salir de su pieza… fleto –Y así Manuel termino de relatar su tormentosa noche.

¿La neta? Órale… ¿Y de verdad no te hizo nada? –Pregunto Pedro con preocupación y un poco de curiosidad.

Si te estoy diciendo que no dejo que me fu… -El joven negó con las manos y se acercó a Manuel para explicarle en susurros de lo que hablaba- … ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que lo dejara al jetón!

Uhm… -Pedro lo observo detenidamente y soltó una risotada que pronto acalló- No me convences…

¿Eh? –Los dos sostuvieron la mirada hasta que el del parche en la nariz desvió la vista y se tapó la boca ocultando el ataque de risa que le sobrevino. Manuel abrió grande los ojos y la boca- ¡Ah! ¡Te divierten las cosas que te cuento! ¡Imbécil, te gusta que me pasen estas cosas! –Comenzó a golpearlo y Pedro se levantó huyendo de sus manos.

Jaja Claro que ja no jiji –Se protegió con la mesa y Manuel se detuvo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Jijiji…

Luego de eso Catalina entro a la habitación y le dijo al chileno que Martin lo llamaba, provocando nuevas risas por parte de Pedro.

¡Argh! ¿Y ahora que chucha quiere este weon? –Llegó arrastrando los pies frente a la puerta del rubio, entro a la habitación y encontró las cortinas cerradas limitando la cantidad de luz. Se acercó a la cama de Martin y lo encontró tendido boca arriba con su brazo sobre la frente- ¿Qué queri jetón?

Ah~ -El rubio emitió un gemido lastimero y se movió levemente- ¿M-Manu? –Su voz era débil y apagada.

¿Mm? –Manuel rodo los ojos y dio un suspiro- Sí…

Mmm… estoy… débil –Al parecer le costaba hablar, por lo que el moreno comenzó a preocuparse un poco, tal vez no era como pensaba y de verdad no estaba actuando- Uhm… acércate…

Ehm… creo que mejor n… -Martin tomo su muñeca y lo jalo hacia él.

N-necesito… que… ah… que me traigas… un….

… -Manu lo escuchaba con paciencia pero tanta lentitud lo desesperaba- … ¡¿Qué po weon?

Un… ah… un cuerpo –Eso dejo sin habla al moreno por unos segundos.

¡¿Un cuerpo? ¡Estay loco weon! ¡Ni ca! –Exclamo y se apartó del lado de Martin, este repentinamente pareció recobrar fuerzas, lo sujeto del brazo, se sentó sobre la cama y lo observo fijamente con el ceño algo oprimido.

¡No te pongás pelotudo y hacé lo que te digo Manuel! –Le hablo con esa voz rasposa y fiera al tiempo que presionaba sus dedos en el brazo del chico- Ay~… -Lo soltó y volvió a su ubicación anterior- Uhm…

¡Es el demonio! ¡Argh, maldito! ¡Y yo el sacoewea que le sigue el amén! –Manuel caminaba por el bosque cercano a la casa, no iba a llevarle una persona al idiota de Martin, claro que no, pero iba a buscarle un conejo o una perdiz, algo que no saliera tanto de lo común.

Camino alrededor de media hora por entre las ramas hasta que se dejó caer sobre una raíz y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos- ¡Puta! ¡No vale, no encuentro na'a! –Con su pie movió la tierra bajo él un poco cabizbajo- … ¿Y si le llevo unos gusanos no más? –Descarto de inmediato esa idea, no le faltaban ganas de metérselos entre el pelo a Martin pero estaba seguro que el chico lo atraparía y quién sabe qué cosa le haría por venganza.

¡Diablos! –Termino pateando el suelo bajo él y se levantó para seguir con la búsqueda, se metió entre las ramas y reviso algunos agujeros, y resulto que uno era un nido de araña, salió corriendo y al tomar distancia sacudió toda su ropa y tiro su chaqueta al piso por estar cubierta de la red del dichoso animal. Y por fin, caminando sobre los troncos caídos diviso lo que andaba buscando, parada a unos metros de él solamente, se encontraba una liebre. Bajó del tronco y fue acercándose en silencio, la rodeo colocándose atrás de ella y entonces avanzó hacia ella, el animal no parecía percatarse de él hasta que una rama se quebró bajo la planta de su zapatilla y el roedor al verlo huyó.

¡Ah! –Manuel apretó las manos y fue corriendo detrás del animal, la liebre se escabullía por debajo de los troncos y las ramas, y el chico hacía todo lo posible por no perderla de vista, se rasmillo los brazos y las ramas le golpeaban en la cara. Finalmente la liebre quiso escapar ocultándose en un agujero, pero Manuel se tiró al piso y metió su mano por el túnel sujetándola de la pata trasera, la saco de un tirón y tuvo frente a su cara a la liebre revolcándose sobre sí misma con desesperación. La miro con pena pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar, cerró los ojos y mordiendo su labio llevo su otra mano al cuello del animal y con un solo movimiento lo zafó.

Exhalo con cansancio y dejo el animal en el suelo- Bien… ahora solo se lo tengo que llevar –Se atrevió a mirar el cuerpo, lo vio sobre el suelo con los ojos abiertos igual que la boca, con el pelaje inmundo y lleno de tierra. Le dio asco, y pensó que si Martin llegara con esa cosa para dársela, francamente se la tiraría por la cabeza, así que tomo al animal y se dirigió a la casa, pero paso a otro lugar antes de ir con el rubio.

En la habitación de Martin, ahora iluminada debido a las cortinas abiertas, estaba el dueño sentado en la cama, con el ceño levemente fruncido y golpeando la superficie con sus dedos velozmente.

¿Qué está haciendo este pibe?... podría morirme y ni siquiera lo sabría –Comento molesto, entonces la puerta se abrió y entro Manuel, Martin se cruzó de brazos pero relajo su rostro- Hasta que llegás Manu ¿Qué me trajiste? –El chico sostenía delante de él un plato con carne… asada. Martin se quedó observando el platillo fijamente y su cara fue adquiriendo una expresión colérica.

… ¿Qué pasa? –Manuel miró el plato y luego a Martin- Es liebre…. ¿No te gusta?

Está… asada… -Martin trono sus dientes y miro al moreno- ¡¿Vos estás loco? ¡No me sirve comer eso! ¡Al cocerla le sacaste toda la sangre, pelotudo! ¡Re-pelotudo! ¡Necesitaba la sangre idiota! ¡¿Qué tenes en la cabeza? –El rubio se levantó y fue avanzando hasta Manuel que retrocedía y se encogía sobre sí mismo.

¡Bu-Bueno, perdón! ¡Pero se veía muy asqueroso como estaba! –Señalo en su defensa, Martin golpeo la pared al lado de él.

¡¿Y eso que me importa che? ¡Me lo hubieras traído así tarado! ¡¿Esto de qué me sirve ahora? ¡Ah! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota…!

...

… sos un boludo _Ñam… _Un completo pelotudo _¡Ñam! _–Martin estaba sobre su cama comiéndose la liebre cocida que Manuel le había traído, a su lado estaba el moreno con cara de amurrado recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

Ya entendí… córtala weon –Murmuro y se cruzó de brazos- Igual te la estay comiendo…

Martin termino su carne y se chupo los dedos, miro a Manu y rápidamente se colocó a su lado, rodeo su brazo y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del chileno. Manuel se espantó y trató de alejarse pero Martin lo contuvo en ese sitio.

Y bien mi pequeña mascota ¿Qué me traerás ahora? –Después de eso ronroneo y sonrió al ver la cara que puso el moreno.

¡No soy tu mascota maldito pervertido! ¡Y no pienso traerte na…! –Martin cubrió sus labios con su dedo y le sonrió muy cerca de su cara irritando aún más a Manuel.

Ahora que me acuerdo chilenito –Volvió a acomodarse en el hombro del chico y apretó más su brazo-Miguel guarda un poco de sangre en su cuarto… ¿Por qué no vas y tomas uno?

… ¿Erí gil cierto? No pienso meterme allí de nuevo weon, no gracias –Manuel dirigió su vista al rubio, este lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

… irás…

Weon de porquería… -Susurro el chico mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Miguel. "Menos mal Migue no está" Llego frente a la puerta del chico y en silencio asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación- Ya… rápido… -Entro y se dirigió al armario que Miguel tenía al lado de su cama, forzó un poco la puerta de la derecha pero esta estaba con seguro "¡Ash! mierda…." Abrió los cajones del velador y reviso bajo la cama como le había sugerido Martin, pero el rubio no acertó en el escondite- Mmm… ¡Diablos! –Manuel se sentó sobre la cama y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, golpeo la superficie de la mesita con los dedos y luego de terminar el ritmo de "we were rock you" se le ocurrió algo, quiso sacar sus garras y después de tres intentos pudo hacerlo, volvió a levantarse y se acercó al armario, metió una de sus largas uñas dentro de la cerradura y después de un par de intentos el cerrojo crujió, tomo la manija de la puerta y tiro de ella pero esta no se abrió- ¡¿Qué? –Tiro otra vez, y otra, y a la quinta se desesperó y comenzó a jalar bruscamente de ella, solo hasta que una se zafó del marco en la parte de arriba se detuvo, miro la puerta con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio, observo la parte superior y solo entonces se percató del seguro- … tenía que ser -De mala gana corrió el seguro y abrió la puerta tratando que esta no se cayera.

La media ni que… -Abrió la boca observando la cantidad de frascos que habían al interior, el líquido dentro parecía bien conservado gracias a que el armario había sido transformado a una especie de congelador, tomó dos frascos y los colocó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero en el momento de cerrar la puerta la sangre le bajo a los pies, el hueco que dejaban los frascos era demasiado notorio para su gusto, así que rápidamente reordeno los envases, dispersándolos un poco más simulando así el espacio vació. Luego cerró las dos puertas acomodando la que se había zafado para que no se notara, se fue trotando de la habitación y al llegar a la de Martín cerró la puerta de un golpe.

¡Oye! ¡Cuidado che! –Lo regaño el chico pálido, se volvió a acomodar sobre su cama y observo a Manuel con ansias- ¿Y? ¿Los trajiste?

El chico se acercó a él y lanzó los frascos sobre la cama de Martín y se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda en la cama.

Si nos descubren negare todo –Comentó y dio un suspiro. Martín casi no le prestó atención, abrió uno de los frascos y trago el líquido con prisa. Manuel escuchaba los ruidos que el rubio hacía al tragar, volteo su cabeza y observo el otro frasco que había traído.

Martín termino de beber y paso la manga de su camiseta sobre su boca, no pudo evitar notar a Manuel, tomo el frasco y lo movió frente a los ojos del chico- … ¿Queres?

Manu lo estuvo mirando por unos segundos y luego volvió a su actual posición mirando hacia la pared- No, tómatelo tú…

Uhm, como queras –Martín no dudo en beber ese frasco también y al terminar volvió a recostarse en su cama- Mucho mejor… -Sonrió y ladeo su cabeza observando el cabello del chileno, estiro la mano y logro acariciar unas hebras antes que el chico se corriera- ¿Y ahora que harás por mí, mi querido mortal?

… -Manuel solo le dirigió su mirada asesina y bufó levantándose.

¿Uhm? ¿A dónde vas? –Martin volteo todo su cuerpo hacia Manu y abrazo su almohada.

Vo ya comiste, así bien podi hacer las leseras solito –Al llegar a la puerta miro a Martin que le sonreía con esa expresión altanera, Manuel solo le saco la lengua y se fue a su cuarto, se dejó caer sobre su cama y pudo relajar sus músculos de manera eficaz- ¡Uf! –Abrió los ojos observando el techo de la alcoba- … ¿Cómo estarán esos dos?...

* * *

><p>¡Déjalo! ¡Caballo estúpido, suelta! –Rapa estaba peleando con "Colo-colo" por su pantalón, estaba tendiendo la ropa y al caballo de pronto le llamo la atención su prenda café- ¡Ah! ¡Basta!<p>

Su abuela estaba por otro lado y Lipi no era de mucha ayuda puesto que era más interesante corretear a las gallinas.

* * *

><p>Manuel durmió una media hora y después saco una libreta de su maleta, tomo un lápiz y trato de escribir algo sentado en su escritorio, primero trato con un poema pero el estilo que resultaba le parecía demasiado depresivo, olvido eso y comenzó a escribir lo que le había sucedido últimamente, pero todo resulto en descripciones despreciativas hacia Martín, saco la última hoja escrita y la arrugo dejándola a su lado, la quemaría luego, así que volvió a intentar escribir algún poema, luego del segundo párrafo comenzó a gustarle lo que estaba haciendo, empezaba la tercera hoja cuando sintió una presencia atrás suyo, volteo la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Martín, cerró el cuaderno y empujo al rubio.<p>

¡¿Qué estay sapeando? ¡Y toca antes de entrar sacoewea! –Grito avanzando hacia su cama.

Me encanta esa manera que tenes de hablar –Dijo el rubio riéndose, Manu guardo su cuaderno en el velador y se volteó a mirar a Martin- ¿Cuánto leíste? –El chico pálido estaba apoyado contra su escritorio y le sonreía

Nada… -Dijo ladeando la cabeza, el moreno fue hasta él y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

¡Ándate de aquí weon! –El vampiro comenzó a reírse dejando que lo arrastrara.

Pero si no leí nada boludo –Llegaron junto a la puerta y Martin pego firmemente sus pies en el piso- ¿Por qué te enojas tanto Manu?

No me gusta que lean mis cosas –Dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo para que el chico se moviera, Martin termino girándose y coloco su mano en la nuca de Manuel- Entonces calmate, no vi nada de lo que escribías… -El moreno dejo de empujarlo y levanto la cabeza observándolo.

¿A no? ¿Entonces qué mirabas? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada, el rubio se acercó con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

A vos –Dijo y trato de rodear la cintura del chileno pero este se apartó rápidamente y fue a sentarse a su cama.

Uhm, pervertido –Murmuro y se sentó sobre el lecho. El Martín se dejó caer sobre la silla del escritorio mientras miraba al castaño, estuvieron en silencio hasta que Manu bostezo y se recostó sobre la cama- Ya ándate de mí pieza…

Oh, pero deja que me quede Manolito, sos lindo tranquilo –Comento con una sonrisa inocente, el moreno murmuro algunas cosas y cerró los ojos acomodándose sobre la cama. Martín sonrió levemente y reclino su cabeza hacia atrás percatándose de un pedazo de papel arrugado sobre la mesa.

"Uhm… ¿Hace cuánto que no hablo con la cabra chica?..." La melancolía lo invadió al recordar cuál era su inconveniente "¡Ash! debe estar preocupada… bueno, pero haga lo que haga no podrá ubicarme…". Al pensar en eso le dieron ganas de llorar.

"_Olvídate de que alguna vez tuviste una hermana, ella también lo hará"_

Sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, apretó los labios y también la almohada hundiendo su cara en ella. De pronto sintió las manos de Martin colocándose a los lados de su cara.

Así que eso pensás de mí pibe –La voz del chico era grave. "Lo que me faltaba…". El rubio había leído lo que escribió de él y ahora de seguro querría quitarse el enojo- Inútil, despreciable, insoportable y arrogante… -Sujeto las muñecas de Manuel y atrapo sus piernas, el moreno seguía con los ojos cerrados ya que si los abría saldrían las lágrimas que se habían formado anteriormente- ¿Cómo sabés tantos sinónimos de la palabra idiota? –Presionó sus manos y beso el cuello de Manuel- Te daré más cosas que pensar de mí –Le dijo con voz lujuriosa y siguió recorriendo su cuello. Por fin el moreno comenzó a forcejear pero aun no abría los ojos- Déjame –Su voz se escuchó triste sin querer, Martín se detuvo instantáneamente y miro la cara del chileno.

… eh…. –Se apartó un poco del cuerpo de Manu y suavemente llevo su mano al rostro del joven. Se escaparon unas gotas por las ranuras de los ojos del moreno y Martin se quedó paralizado en su lugar, el chico bajo él aparto su mano y se sentó a la orilla de la cama- Y-yo… eh, Manu…

¡Ah! Si no es por ti jetón, igual no te hagai el que lo siente –Le comento mientras se frotaba los ojos, Martin fue hasta su lado, se quedó a unos centímetros del joven sin tocarlo y solo después de unos minutos hablo.

¿Entonces que pasa che? –No podía verle la cara al chico, ya que Manu la tenía agachada y su pelo cubría sus ojos.

… extraño a la enana… –Susurró- Eso pasa… -Se froto nuevamente los ojos y exhalo- … no quiero que se olvide de mí…

Más lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y las fue secando antes que cayeran, mientras tanto Martin lo observaba en silencio, se atrevió a llevar su mano al hombro de Manuel y al ver que este no se apartaba lo rodeo con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Eso no va a pasar che… pero no podes volver a verla, entende, aunque tú corazón siga latiendo ya no eres un humano… –Le acaricio el cabello y sintió como el moreno recargaba su cabeza con la suya- No debemos mezclarnos con humanos… –Le susurró al oído y luego le beso la mejilla. El chico entonces comenzó a llorar y trato de ocultar su cara de Martin, pero el rubio lo sostuvo y acomodo al chico en su pecho, Manu fue acercando sus manos con temor hasta que rodeo la espalda del vampiro y acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de este.

¿Qué tanto mal podría hacer? –Murmuro y se aferró más al cuerpo de Martin quien le acariciaba la espalda.

Eso no importa ahora… -El rubio le beso la frente y luego acomodo su cabeza junto a la del chico- Solo no te vayas contra Miguel… ¿Me escuchás?

… ¿Por qué lo haces tú? –Movió levemente su cabeza y se acomodó mejor en ese torso frío. El rubio sonrió y froto su mentón con el pelo castaño.

Jaja, eso –Era raro que eso le diera gracia de pronto, según Manuel- Además, soy más fuerte Manu, vos no sabes pelear aún, mejor no busques problemas… -Miro hacia abajo y vio la sonrisa que tenía el chico- … ¿Por qué sonreís, qué es tan divertido?

…. Pareciera que te preocupas por mí… -Martin igualmente sonrió y presiono más el cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo.

No seas ridículo pibe… –Se fue hacia el lado recostándose sobre la almohada junto a Manu, uso sus pies para sacarle los zapatos al chico y los propios, y luego con delicadeza movió las sabanas bajo ellos cubriendo al moreno sin que se apartara de su lado- Solo es mi trabajo Manuel –Comento en murmullo acariciando el cabello del joven.

… eso pensaba… -El castaño cerró los ojos y relajo su cuerpo sintiendo esas manos frías.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Está bien que quieras demostrar que ya creciste y te puedes cuidar solo pero ¿No has pensado en lo peligroso que puede ser? En realidad nunca has visto a un chupasangre y no estarás cerca del clan para que te ayudemos Francisco… <em>

_Ya lo sé, pero… estando en la ciudad es más fácil para mí ir a la universidad ¡Además ya compre el departamento! ¡No me puedo arrepentir ahora! _

_¡Ash! ¿Desde cuándo tan terco Pancho? –El chico más grande se reclino sobre el sofá en el que estaban ambos- ¿Por qué no me haces caso y por lo menos te vas a la pensión que tiene uno de los nuestros?_

_Deja de preocuparte tanto Lucio, ya crecí, me puedo defender solo, nada me pasara, además, ya volveré al bosque, pero primero quiero estar aquí… _

_Uhm, se te va a extrañar por allá…"_

¡Ugh! –El joven deja caer la caja que trae, la acomoda arriba de otra y empuja el montón hacia el fondo con las demás- Listo… -Francisco se arrodilló en el suelo, a un lado de la mesita en la que apoya el televisor y observa la pila de cartón amontonada en el rincón derecho de la sala- …. Desempaco luego –Se levanta un tanto agotado y arrastra su cuerpo hasta el sillón negro que tiene frente a la TV.

El departamento era pequeño, pero un soltero no requería más, tenía dos habitaciones y dos baños, uno dentro de la habitación principal y el otro al lado de la más pequeña, en pasillos opuestos, el living debía hacer también las de comedor pero en ese momento el chico había dispuesto las cajas con sus cosas en casi la mitad del espacio, tenía la televisión sobre una mesita y frente a ella un único sillón, y en la cocina tuvo que dejar la mesa que contaba con tres sillas, en su propia habitación había dejado algunas cosas, pero más que nada se preocupó de tener algo en que dejar su ropa y armar la cama, los demás utensilios seguían en las cajas y las sacaría conforme las necesitara- ¡Uf! –Dejo su cuello lacio y la cabeza cayó sobre el respaldo, movió sus brazos de forma circular quejándose de la espalda y las articulaciones- Y todo porque Lucio no quiso ayudarme –Le comento al aire y enderezó su espina dorsal, seguido miro el departamento y sonrió levemente- Perdona Luciano –Acomodo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos- Pero toca conocer la ciudad

* * *

><p>¡Vamos Pedro! ¿Por qué no me dices donde estuviste? –Itzel estaba a los pies de la cama de su hermano observándolo fijamente con ojitos grandes mientras este trataba de no prestarle demasiada atención.<p>

Te digo que no es nada importante, solo me distraje mirando unas revistas y se me olvidaron las tontas cebollas –Dijo el castaño con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Eso es una mamada ¡Dónde estuviste Pedro! O…. con quién –La chica lo miro con ojos acusadores.

¡No manches! Deja de decir tonterías, te digo que estaba viendo una revista, es que estaba bien chido el juego que salía –Itzel se subió a la cama sentándose a lo indio- No me late tu escusa, dime ¿Te viste con alguien?

¡No! ¡Ya déjame Itzel! ¡Sal de mi habitación! –Pedro se sentó sobre su cama y empujo a su hermana de la espalda consiguiendo que se levantara.

¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? –El chico se levantó de la cama y llevo a rastras a su hermana a la puerta- ¡Sal de aquí!

¡Pero dime! –Pedro termino cerrándole la puerta en la cara- ¡Pedro!


	11. Cómo nos conocimos tú y yo

Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta, lo encuentro tan tierno =w= espero que también les guste x3

**By Iris**

**CAP 11: CÓMO NOS CONOCIMOS TÚ Y YO **

"Uhm ¡Qué asco! ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer tan necesario el ajo? ¡Malditos sean!"

Miguel yacía caminando por una calle comercial, con los negocios de comida funcionando a toda máquina a su lado, la mezcla de los olores de todos ellos entraba a su nariz y le revolvían la cabeza, eso sumado a la ligera insolación que traía por ir de un lado a otro lo tenían mareado. Había salido de mañana para ir a supervisar algunos asuntos, y ahora eran casi las cinco de la tarde y a pesar de estar frío y nublado el sol seguía mandando sus rayos. Ya no fingía que respiraba, era lo que todos los vampiros hacían cuando estaban entre humanos, pero estaba demasiado cansado y su mente estaba en otro lado, iba tambaleándose por la acera dispuesto a descansar solo cuando avanzara dos cuadras más. "¡Oh! ¡Tenían que chocar el auto! ¡Idiotas! ¡Cómo va ese maldito estafador me hará comprar motor nuevo!...".

Su vista se tornó nebulosa y rápidamente se apoyó en un árbol cercano. "¡Ugh! Mi cabeza". Llevó su mano hasta su frente y percibió que estaba tibia y sudaba un poco. "Genial… ahora si me iré a la cama esta noche…". Enderezó su cuerpo y dio el paso para seguir, pero a tan solo unos centímetros su cuerpo se desestabilizó y comenzó a caer, pero no llegó al suelo ya que alguien lo sostuvo, su cabeza quedó apoyada en el pecho de esa persona y unos brazos volvieron a enderezarlo.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? –Miguel levantó su cabeza con los ojos algo achicados y puedo ver a un chico joven, moreno, de cabello corto y ojos cafés.

Uhm, creo que si –Dijo suavemente mientras sus piernas volvían a fallarle.

¡Ah! Cuidado –El chico lo sujetó y lo llevó a unas bancas cercanas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Lo sentó y afirmó la espalda de Miguel con su mano esperando que este se compusiera- ¿Te traigo algo de comer, o… agua? –Acercó su mano a la frente del más bajo y la alejó sin encontrar la fiebre que esperaba.

Ugh, no, no gracias –Migue siguió con la vista en el piso por unos segundos esperando que su vista regresara a la normalidad. Mientras tanto el joven lo miraba atentamente tratando de descubrir por qué casi se desmaya.

Después de unos segundos logro estabilizarse un poco y levantó la cabeza estirando su cuello y luego le sonrió al chico- Gracias por preocuparte pero no es necesario que sigas aquí…

Bueno es que… me espanta la idea de irme y que quedes en medio de la calle –Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa amigable y el joven palpó la espalda de Miguel- ¿Seguro estás bien?

Sí, suele pasarme de vez en cuando, pero es mi culpa jeje, solo tengo que recostarme un rato y mañana ya estaré mejor –Le comentó y después se ordenó un poco el pelo que caía sobre su cara.

¿A sí?... –El chico lo miró un tanto preocupado- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tienes algo?

Eh… si, podría decirse, pero no es nada serio, es solo que a veces me descuido un poco –Migue se dio un golpecito en la frente y se levantó- Bueno, gracias otra vez, eres muy amable…

Francisco, un gusto

Miguel –El joven le dio la mano pero Miguel la aparto enseguida- Tienes muy frías las manos

Ah, sí, es que… jeje, bueno, hace frio –Se las frotó y dejo escapar su aliento formando una nube de vapor- Ya me voy, un gusto también… -Comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Oye ¿Seguro no quieres que te acompañe? –Miguel negó con la mano mientras seguía caminando- _¡Adiós Francisco!_

* * *

><p><em>Pero solo estábamos unos metros más allá… <em>

Eso no importa, saben que el bosque es peligroso ¿Por qué salieron de los límites? –Luciano estaba frente a un grupo de niños, entr años, los pequeños jugueteaban con sus dedos y mantenían la mirada baja.

No nos castigues Lu –Dijo con voz afligida una pequeñita. El joven sostuvo su mirada autoritaria por unos segundos y luego dio un suspiro inclinándose a la altura del más alto de los chicos.

No le contare a sus madres por esta vez, pero quiero que entiendan que el bosque es peligroso para que estén solos, si se cruzan con los dentudos ellos…

Pero Dani dijo que no había problema… -Comentó uno de los más grandes. Justo en ese momento alguien más se acercó al grupo haciendo crujir una rama, Luciano volteó la cabeza y al descubrir quién era se levantó y cruzó sus brazos.

¿Por qué andas diciendo esas cosas Daniel? –El recién llegado se paralizó ante la mirada de su amigo y abrió grande los ojos.

¿Y-y ahora que hice? –Colocó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el mayor se acercaba.

Mira Daniel, para de defender a esas sanguijuelas ¡¿Cómo les dices eso a los niños? ¡Sabes que es peligroso! ¡¿Si sabías que se alejaban por qué no los detuviste? –Daniel guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encorvo un tanto la espalda.

Yo no los vi… además, el bosque no es tan peligroso como dicen… -Murmuro el chico causándole mayor molestia a Luciano.

¡Ash! ¡Daniel! Tienes dieciséis, deja esa niñería quieres, has vivido bastante para que sepas de lo que son capaces esas bestias –El más joven rehuía su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

Uhm, es que… tal vez no todos…

¡Me importa un carajo! Que tú hayas logrado escapar de ellos varias veces no significa que no haya peligro –El más pequeño se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y respondió algo nervioso.

Es que no había de qué escapar… -Le susurró a lo que Luciano dio un suspiro y paso su mano por su pelo.

Mira Dani, no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, lo único que hacen es confundir a los chicos y exponerlos más… -El moreno miró hacia atrás, los ojos de los pequeños los miraban intensamente- ¡Y ustedes vayan a casa! O me arrepentiré y hablare con sus mamás –Los niños rápidamente se dispersaron dejándolos solos- … Y tú entiende de una vez que… -Se volteó a mirar al chico pero este ya había desaparecido- … ¡Ash! ¡Cachorros!...

Daniel había aprovechado que Luciano se giró hacia los niños y se alejó del lugar.

"Escapar… jeje no fue tan así"

Una vez dentro del bosque se trepó a un árbol y estiro sus piernas sobre la gruesa rama, reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos dando un suspiro.

"_¡Argh! Vete antes de que cambie de opinión… ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Chu! ¡Chu!"_

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo- … Julio…

"_¡¿Otra vez tú? ¡AH! ¡No puede ser!"_

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo es que no hay nada en el bosque? ¡Demonios, tengo hambre! –El chico de cabello oscuro se reclina contra el tronco y balancea sus pies en el aire, ni siquiera le inmuta estar a unos diez metros de altura ni el fuerte viento que azota las ramas, solo se dedica a reanimar sus músculos para seguir con la cacería que ha sostenido todo el día- Hubiera ido a la taberna con esos idiotas… así es más fácil conseguir una presa… -Murmura molesto y cierra los ojos- ¡Uhm! Un humano, solo uno ¡Por favor! Uno grande, sano y agotado, listo para echarle dien… -Antes de terminar su petición un olor peculiar llego hasta su nariz, un olor a perro, al parecer joven, y solo pudo sonreír ante ello- … eso está mejor –Se levantó y busco la dirección del aroma- Dos pájaros de un tiro<p>

Localizada la trayectoria extendió sus alas y empinó vuelo. Sobrevoló gran parte del bosque hasta que pudo distinguir movimiento por tierra.

**¡GRRR!** –Descendió en picada y al estar a punto de entrar en contacto con las ramas cerró sus alas, su cuerpo cayó girando sobre sí mismo logrando que su capa alejara las grandes astillas de él, y a unos tres metros de caer extendió los brazos sujetando el manto haciendo este de paracaídas suavizando su descenso, cayo de pie justo frente a… un pequeño niño.

¿Qué? –Julio miro hacia abajo al pequeño en el suelo que lo miraba aterrorizado con unos grandes ojos verdes, pronto se percató del sonido de las hojas moviéndose a su lado y giro su cabeza, logró ver a unos cinco pequeños huyendo del lugar a todo lo que sus piernas les daban, eran solo un grupito de infantes jugando en el bosque. Regresó su vista al niño que seguía mirándolo igual de espantado, con su respiración acelerada y el corazoncito latiéndole a mil por hora.

Uhm… esto no es lo que me esperaba –Dijo achicando un poco los ojos, el pequeño era un lobo, podía percibir su aroma, pero era… más joven de lo que calculo su olfato. De pronto pateo el suelo provocando un grito ahogado de parte del chiquito- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Mierda! Yo quería pelear con un perro… -Miro al niño con el ceño fruncido- Tú no das ni dos minutos… ¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué a mí? –Se revolvió el pelo bajo la mirada temerosa y ahora extrañada del pequeño.

Después de hacer berrinche por unos tres minutos el vampiro se calmó, miro al niño seriamente y saco los colmillos- Bueno… sigues siendo comida…

El pequeño abrió grande sus ojos y comenzó a temblar apretando la tierra bajo él, Julio percibió el miedo del chiquito y un sentimiento de culpa y malestar lo invadió.

… es solo un mocoso –Susurro para sí mismo. "¿Qué gracia tiene matar a un niño? Aunque sea un lobo... es más deshonroso que gratificante". Volvió a ver al pequeñito que se frotaba los ojos sollozando completamente asustado, gruñó por lo bajo y retrocedió un paso- Mira enano, no te comeré está bien, ya para de lloriquear…

¿Q-qué? –El pequeño levanto su cabeza y miró a Julio con esos ojitos grandes, este dobló sus piernas y se agacho mirando al chico.

Mira, te dejare ir ¿Entiendes? Pero solo por esta vez, si vuelvo a encontrarte en el bosque no seré tan piadoso contigo… -Se levantó y estiro los dedos, el niño se mantuvo en su lugar mirándolo fijamente con sus ojitos incrédulos- … y conste que nunca hago esto… -El chico solo lo observaba tieso en su lugar- ¡Argh! Vete antes que cambie de opinión…

… -El niño miro a los lados y levanto un tanto sus cejas. "¡Osh! ¡Estos pulgosos!"

¡¿Qué esperas? –Julio se agachó y agarró al niño del brazo para luego levantarlo, lo empujó consiguiendo que diera unos pasos, pero el muchacho no avanzó más y se volteó a mirar al vampiro- ¡Chu! ¡Chu! Fuera de aquí… -Volvió a empujarlo y lentamente el pequeño comenzó a caminar para terminar corriendo e internándose entre las hojas. "Bien… nadie se enterará de esto". Julio frotó sus manos contra su ropa como si se sacara la tierra, luego tomó impulso y saltó a las ramas, fue subiendo hasta la copa y echó a volar.

Por su parte el niño fue corriendo por instinto hacia el frente, hasta que de pronto chocó de lleno con otra persona- ¡Ah! –Cayó al suelo y cuando miro se encontró con uno de los chicos con los que había ido.

¡Dani! ¡Estás bien! –De pronto varios brazos lo rodearon y pudo distinguir a sus otros compañeros de juego.

Algo como esto no volvería a pasar sino dentro de dos años más…

_¡Grrr! _

¡Ash! ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Ya cállate! –Julio miró con reproche su estómago, hace más de quince días que no consumía nada de sangre, y eso ya lo tenía más que desgastado- Bien, un conejo aunque sea, pero algo tengo que atrapar… -El chico se levantó del piso y empezó a caminar. Estuvo acechando el bosque por unos minutos y ni siquiera una mosca se cruzó en su camino- ¡Osh! Demonios… -Se acarició la frente con su mano y cerró los ojos enrabiado, de pronto escuchó el ruido de las ramas quebrándose bajo los pies de alguien, abrió los ojos y se percató de una silueta que se escabullía por los arbustos, rápidamente se trepó a las ramas y de improviso le cayó encima al sujeto- ¡No te escaparas, ahora sí que…! –Se calló en cuanto vio al chico que tenía debajo, tan solo le hizo falta ver sus grandes ojos verdes y ese revoltijo que tenía de pelo para recordar al lobito que años atrás dejo escapar- ¡Ash! ¡Tú de nuevo!

Julio se levantó y el pequeño ahora de unos siete u ocho años se volteó a mirarlo y abrió sus ojos al reconocerlo también. El vampiro lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

¡¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Aléjate del bosque pulgoso! ¡Ash! ¡Tenía que toparme contigo! –Julio comenzó a patear el suelo y revolverse el pelo. "¡Es un niño! ¡Es un niño maldita sea! ¡No me lo comeré! ¡Eso sería una vergüenza, por dios! ¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¡Quiero y a la vez no! ¡No lo puedo morder! ¡AH!". El chico seguía pateando la tierra y jalándose el cabello mientras el pequeño lo miraba.

Eh… l-lo siento… uhm, señor –El más grande dejo de hacer escándalo y mientras apretaba sus manos en puño se giró a mirar al niño.

¡No me digas señor! ¡No soy tan viejo!... eh, bueno… -Julio bajo los hombros y miro hacia abajo- Sí, no soy tan viejo… -Susurro más para sí mismo que para el chico- … ¡Cómo sea! ¡Te dije que a la próxima no te iba a ir tan bien! Y dime ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí pendejo? ¡¿No sabes lo que te conviene acaso?

El chiquillo se lo quedó mirando con ojos grandes y tieso en su lugar, de pronto el de ojos cafés reclino su cabeza hacia atrás y tomo su cabello con una de sus manos agotado por gritar, le hizo una seña al niño para que se levantara y este algo tembloroso lo hizo. Julio de pronto lo tomo de los hombros y lo miró fijamente.

Mira niño, no debes andar solo por el bosque, es peligroso –Le dijo mientras el chico lo observaba sin mover un músculo, hasta que levantó una de sus cejas y lo miro extrañado a lo que Julio se alejó completamente blanco y golpeo su cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.

¡¿Qué me está pasando? ¡AH! ¡No pude decir eso! ¡Debería comerte! –Agarro al niño del brazo y mostro sus grandes colmillos a lo que el pequeño colocó su manita sobre la de Julio tratando de quitárselo al mismo tiempo que lo miraba espantado.

… Tú ganas –Lo soltó y el chico perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre la tierra- ¡Oh! No puedo con esto… ¿Desde cuándo me importa el decoro? ¿Lo sabes tú? –Le pregunto al niño y este negó con la cabeza- Que vas a saber… no me conoces… -Dio un suspiro y peinó su cabello con la mano- Escucha enano, y esto va enserio… me topo contigo UNA sola vez más y hasta ahí llegas, me trago el honor y me doy el gusto de rebajar el número de tu especie ¿Comprendiste carajo? –Elevo el tono en la pregunta, el niño asintió velozmente con la cabeza y luego vio como Julio saltaba entre las ramas tan rápido como el viento y desaparecía tras las hojas.

La próxima crisis de sangre la sufrió tres años y medio después, aprovecho un día en que Miguel se hallaba ocupado castigando a Martin para salir a buscar comida, increíblemente todas las presas que encontraba rápidamente volvían a las zonas pobladas, así que sin más opción entro al bosque, con algo de suerte se toparía con una excursión, una pareja solitaria o un estúpido chico que quiso caminar un rato.

Pudo degustar un degú y una pequeña liebre, pero quería un humano, eso daba más energía que las otras bestias, así que siguió caminando entre las raíces prestando atención a los ruidos del entorno, después de unos veinte minutos escucho un ajetreo de hojas y la madera crujiendo, se deslizo entre los arbustos y los troncos hasta que puedo ver la cabellera de alguien por sobre las hojas, saco colmillos y garras y se abalanzó sobre la persona rodando por el suelo hasta quedar sobre un chico de ojos verdes y cabello café.

¡¿Otra vez tú? ¡AH! ¡No puede ser! –De pronto el chico le araño el pecho con las garras de sus manos haciendo que Julio se levantara y retrocediera- ¡Oye qué te…!

**¡GRRR! ** -El chico ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y temor, mostraba sus dientes con los caninos algo más grandes que los demás, con el contorno de los ojos amarillos y las filudas garras amenazándolo.

¿Quieres pelea? –Dijo en tono de burla- Escúchame, estarás un poco más grande pero no creo que puedas contra un vampiro aún… -Comentó dando un paso hacia el niño

¡No te acerques! –Le rugió pero luego soltó un gemido y cayó al suelo.

¿Eh? –Julio lo miro con más detención y vio el corte que el chico tenía en la pierna derecha, la vista de la sangre del chico lo nublo por un momento, sacudió su cabeza y observo al muchacho- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –Caminó hacia él pero el chico volvió a gruñirle y mostro sus dientes- Está bien, está bien… -Retrocedió lo que avanzó y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos.

¿Qué estás mirando tanto? Has lo tengas que hacer o simplemente vete… -Le indicó mirándolo con desprecio a lo que Julio frunció el ceño.

¡Ja! Te perdone la vida dos veces y así me tratas… debí vaciarte en cuanto te vi –Murmuró y el niño le rugió al poder escucharlo para luego volver a gemir y taparse la herida con la mano. Julio se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra un árbol.

A ver chico ¿Cómo piensas ir a tu casa con eso? Ni siquiera puedes hablar sin quejarte…

¡¿Qué te importa sanguijuela? ¡Vete y déjame tranquilo! –Le gritó el chico con los ojos amarillentos.

¡¿Quién te has creído para decirme así pulgoso? ¡Ni siquiera has madurado para controlar tu transformación!

¡Cállate vejete! –El pelo del niño se erizo volviéndose grisáceo pero regreso a la normalidad cuando este sacudió la cabeza, coloco sus manos sobre su cabello y agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos y respirando agitado.

Julio solo lo miraba y luego observó alrededor captando que pronto iba a oscurecer. Recordó las quejas de Miguel sobre un grupo de vampiros que estaban pasando por esa zona. "Si lo encuentran ellos…" Miró al niño y le produjo angustia, apretó las manos y cerró los ojos. "No, no lo harás… no tienes porque… es un perro, conviene que desaparezca… no lo hagas…"

Al final relajó sus dedos y los hombros y con cuidado avanzó hacia el chico sin que se percatara, para cuando este levantó la mirada nuevamente, Julio estaba de espaldas a él ofreciendo que se sujetara de su cuello, como había logrado controlarse no lo atacó y miró hacia la cara del chico, este se escondía de sus ojos.

Te… dejo en el camino, o cerca de tu casa –El niño entonces lo miró con desconfianza y apretó un poco el entrecejo- … ¡Ash! si lo quisiera ya te habría mordido, sube antes que me arrepienta… -Dijo molesto y luego de unos segundos sintió los brazos del pequeño rodeando su cuello, acomodó las piernas del chico y las sujeto con sus manos- Sujétate bien… -Susurro avergonzado por ayudar a un cachorro, el chico presiono más su cuello y entonces salto hacia la rama de un árbol, escuchó el grito del niño en su oído y sonrió con un tanto de malicia, subió tan rápido como acostumbraba asustando al pequeño lobo que se aferró más a él por el temor de caer- Jajaja ¿No te creías tan valiente? -Pronto llegó a la copa y extendió las alas comenzando vuelo, después de conseguir algo de altura comenzó a planear sobre el bosque y acomodó mejor el cuerpo del chico, por su parte este miraba emocionado y algo asustado la superficie verde bajo ellos y el horizonte con el sol escondiéndose.

¿Todo bien allá arriba? –Pregunto Julio sin mirarlo, el chico guio su vista hacia la cara del vampiro y poco a poco el miedo que debía sentir se fue desvaneciendo, termino sonriéndole justo cuando Julio lo miro- Gracias…

El mayor desvió la vista molesto consigo mismo- Ni se te ocurra pensar que por esto soy distinto a lo que dicen los rumores, solo me diste lastima, a parte si creces al fin podre tener una pelea decente con un lobo… lo que quiero decir es que no lo hago por ti ¡Por supuesto que no me importa lo que te pase! Solo… eh, solo… ¡Tengo mis razones para hacerlo!... ¡Y no me preocupo por ti! –Comentó pero su lengua se trabo más de una vez y sintió la sangre hervirle pero solo por la vergüenza y la humillación que sentía en ese momento.

Jajaja –El niño dejo escapar unas carcajadas y siguió sonriéndole- ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Para qué te diría mi nombre? Inventaras historias con él y pronto mi reputación caerá por los suelos –Le susurro y el niño tuvo que soportar las nuevas risas que querían salir- ¿Qué te parece tan chistoso, pulgoso?

Jeje no se lo diré a nadie, solo dímelo… yo soy Dani –Seguía sonriéndole molestando más a Julio. "¡Pulgoso!".

¡Ash!... Julio, y es lo único que te diré así que cierra el hocico… -Miro el bosque y vio el camino a unos cuantos metros- ¿Te dejo en el camino o…? –Miro hacia atrás y vio que el niño presionaba sus labios y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisita- … que gracioso, abre tu hocico y dime…

¿Puedes ir un poco más allá Julio? –Daniel señalo hacia el lado izquierdo del camino.

¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡Ash! entras en confianza demasiado rápido para mi gusto enano

Tú no me digas enano, soy uno de los más altos entre los chicos de mi edad –Se quejó el niño juntando sus cejas, Julio bufó y sujetó las piernas de Daniel para ladear un poco su cuerpo y comenzar a descender, esquivó la punta de los árboles y lentamente fue acercándose a la tierra del camino, enderezó su cuerpo y sus pies rozaron la tierra comenzando a correr por el impulso que llevaba hasta que se detuvo completamente tambaleándose un poco debido al pequeño en su espalda.

Planto firme sus pies en el suelo y doblo sus rodillas depositando al chico en la tierra.

Aquí es suficiente –Comentó sacudiéndose la ropa- O me pegaras tu olor a perro sarnoso –Tomó la punta de su capa y la acerco a su nariz esbozando un gesto de desagrado- ¡Perfecto! Ya lo hiciste…

No es mi culpa que a ustedes no les guste un poco de humanidad –Dijo el pequeño observándolo desde el suelo.

¡No me hables de humanidad! ¡Nuestras dos razas están malditas! Que quieran mezclarse entre los estúpidos humanos es cosa suya, a los dos nos cazarían de igual forma… -El vampiro volvió a extender sus alas y miro al pequeño lobo- Ahora busca cómo volver a tu madriguera, no haré nada más por ti…

… gracias, otra vez –Daniel lo miraba molesto pero aún le guardaba simpatía. Julio mostró sus colmillos y sus ojos se tornaron rojizos.

Si alguien se entera, será mejor que ni pienses en dormir –Le rugió alargando su boca y de un brinco se elevó en el cielo ya oscurecido y desapareció.

Pasaron meses en que Daniel no tuvo ningún rastro de Julio, no le contó a nadie los detalles de ese día, solo comentó haber visto un vampiro cuando caminaba por el bosque. Y aun escuchando las miles de advertencias, se escapaba de sus padres y sus amigos para internarse en el bosque buscando encontrarse nuevamente con ese chico.

Por su parte el vampiro no tenía interés en toparse nuevamente con ningún cachorro, pero lo que no sabía, era que eso era inevitable…

Jaja ¿Qué te pasa engendro? No puedes atrapar ni un conejo enano…

¡Cállate desteñido! –Martin siguió riéndose así que Julio decidió alejarse de él, nuevamente estaba débil debido a la poca sangre que había consumido en las últimas semanas, por eso sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes.

Terminó sentándose en medio de las gruesas raíces de un árbol para descansar sus músculos.

_¡Crack!_

A penas se giró alguien cayó sobre él tirándolo al suelo. Sacó a relucir sus garras y los colmillos y se levantó tan rápido como pudo.

¡¿Quién se…?

Hola Julio –Daniel lo saludo con una sonrisa provocando una corta confusión en la cara del más grande.

¡¿Tú? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Paro de gritar al sentir el olor de Daniel, volvió a sentirse débil por la sensación de hambre y por poco pierde el equilibrio cuando el niño se acercó a abrazarlo.

¡Qué alegría verte! –Exclamó el pequeñito aprisionando el cuerpo de Julio con sus manos.

¿Ah?... Sí, sí claro –El vampiro acariciaba el cabello del pequeño totalmente ido sintiendo el aroma del chico.

¿Cómo has estado? –Daniel trato de separarse pero Julio lo sujetó y siguió acariciándole el pelo.

Bien, muy bien… -Se agachó a olfatear la nuca del pequeño mientras seguía sujetándolo.

Eh ¿Julio? –El lobito comenzó a preocuparse por el comportamiento extraño del más grande- ¿Estás bien? –El chico con poncho seguía extasiado hasta que una mano le golpeo la mejilla haciendo que reaccionara- Contrólate quieres…

… ¿Pero quién te crees? –Empujo débilmente al chico al tiempo que se acariciaba la mejilla- Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí ¿Qué fue lo que te dije niño? No deberías andar por el bosque solo

Pero quería verte… -Los ojitos verdes del chico lo miraban fijamente provocando que Julio apartara la mirada.

E-eso no es excusa, soy un vampiro después de todo, deberías considerarme un peligro –El niño volvió a acercarse y sujetó su brazo.

No, tú no –Dijo sonriendo pero pronto el más grande lo empujó al suelo.

¡No me hagas la excepción solo por tres veces que no te he hincado el diente! ¡Soy igual de ruin que cualquier otro!

No lo creo –Dijo muy seguro el chico.

¡AH! ¡Debería partirte la cabeza en dos y…! –De pronto Julio se paralizó mirando hacia el frente, Daniel no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún comentario ya que casi inmediatamente el vampiro lo tomó y se escondió con él detrás de unos pequeños eucaliptos.

¿Qué pa…? –Le cubrió la boca y lo pegó a su cuerpo tapándolo con su capa lo que más pudo. Esperaron en silencio y luego de unos minutos dos personas aparecieron detrás de los arbustos.

¿Seguro que vino en esta dirección? –Un chico de pelo oscuro caminaba al lado de uno rubio con un raro mechón en la punta de su cabeza.

Bueno si no me crees no es mi problema Miguel –No tardaron en desaparecer entre las hojas sin percatarse de ellos, pero solo después de unos minutos Julio le permitió al niño volver a salir.

Ahora mocoso, vete de aquí que… -De pronto sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo logrando apoyar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

¡Julio! –Daniel se acercó al chico, comenzó a inclinarse hacia él pero el vampiro le rugió fieramente.

¡Te digo que te vayas! –Grito y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás completamente agotado, cerró los ojos y extendió sus extremidades a sus costados, pronto sintió el cuerpo tibio de Dani acomodándose a su lado y sus bracitos rodeando su torso, lo primero que quiso fue echar al pequeño pero sus fuerzas no le parecían suficientes ni siquiera para eso, pronto se acostumbró a ese bulto a su lado e hizo un esfuerzo para levantar sus brazos y rodear a Daniel con ellos, el pequeño lobo se asustó al sentir las frías manos del vampiro, miro hacia arriba un poco amedrentado pero en vez de encontrar una amenazante silueta, vio la tranquila faz de Julio y una pequeña mueca formándose en sus labios, se tranquilizó y se acomodó mejor en el pecho del chico.

Julio fue cayendo hipnotizado ante la constante respiración del lobito, sentía su palpitar y el calor que le transmitía su cuerpo le agradaba, lentamente se fue perdiendo hasta que se desvaneció exhausto.

"Despertó" luego de dos horas, cuando los chicos ya lo habían encontrado y, con un conejo frente su nariz, trataban de hacerlo reaccionar, se incorporó luego de beber un poco y una especie de temor lo invadió debido al paradero de Daniel, pero se tranquilizó cuando concluyó que sus compañeros no se habían topado con el cachorro.

Hacia mediados de año Julio regreso al bosque, todas sus presas humanas lograban escabullirse de sus manos así que, aburrido, se fue en busca de bocadillos más pequeños, estaba saltando entre las ramas a una alta velocidad, como a él le gustaba, luego de unos instantes se olvidó de su objetivo y ahora solo disfrutaba desplazándose como el viento entre las hojas, pero de pronto su vista se topó con una silueta familiar, debido a la distracción su pie resbaló de la rama y comenzó a caer, se sujetó antes de tocar la tierra y rápidamente escaló unas cuantas ramas hasta esconderse entre el follaje, su espalda se pegó al tronco y miro al chico que caminaba a unos cuantos metros.

Daniel iba silbando cuando un insignificante ruido llamo su atención, antes no se habría dado cuenta pero sus sentidos ya comenzaban a desarrollarse debido a su edad. Se volteó sin mucho apuro para descubrir lo que había llamado su atención, a los pies de un árbol se encontraba un gorro de lana sobre un montón de hojas, se acercó curioso al objeto pero al instante de sujetarlo supo de quien era, con una sonrisa levantó su mirada y encontró a un molesto vampiro que trataba de ignorarlo.

Hola Julio –Se enderezó y colocó sus manos en las caderas- ¿No eras tú quien decía que ya no nos viéramos?

… ¿Quién dice que estoy aquí por eso? Me escondí precisamente para poder pasar de ti –Le dijo sin mirarlo- … y ya me voy –Miro hacia abajo y la radiante sonrisa de Daniel lo irritó, pero lo hizo más cuando este levantó la mano que sostenía su gorro.

¿No lo quieres de vuelta? –El vampiro se lo quedó mirando con la rabia contenida en su cara hasta que bajo los hombros y mirando hacia otro lado le indicó con el dedo que subiera, Dani lo hizo rápidamente y se acomodó en una rama contigua a la que Julio estaba, este le quitó el gorro y se lo coloco cubriéndose hasta media cara ocultando sus ojos.

Ahora vete niño, tu mamá debe estar buscándote –Comentó con voz molesta mientras Daniel lo miraba con una sonrisa meneando sus pies en el aire.

No soy tan pequeño –Murmuro- Eres un cachorro, para quien te viera serias un pendejo recién salido del nido –Contestó Julio rápidamente.

Pff Comparados contigo, seguro que cualquiera quedaría corto –Susurró, pero consciente que el chico lo iba a escuchar, el vampiro se controló para no contestarle puesto que el muchacho estaba esperando su reacción y lo sabía.

… Oye, te sugiero que te vayas porque a mí en lo personal me gusta estar solo, y desde ahora este es mi árbol así que ¡Larrrgo!

Jaja –El pequeño solo se rió.

Te dije que el bosque era peligroso para ti, apuesto que tus padres también te lo dicen ¡Así que deja de venir! ¡Ya es el colmo que siempre me tenga que encontrar contigo!

… ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? –Le dijo el chico de ojos verdes luego de unos segundos. El más viejo de los dos levantó el gorro con uno de sus dedos para mirarlo.

No te busco si eso es lo que crees, me escondí precisamente para que no me vieras, ya te lo había dicho –Regresó a su antigua posición mientras Daniel lo miraba.

… ¿De verdad no te agrado ni siquiera un poco?

¡Ash! Pulgoso, no, entiéndelo, NO –Bufó sin mirarlo.

Pero sigues aquí…

Después de ese comentario ambos se quedaron en silencio, Daniel sonreía para sí mismo mirando a Julio que se mantenía tieso sobre la rama.

… me largo –Se levantó al mismo tiempo que el niño.

¡No! ¡No te enojes! –Lo sujetó del poncho encontrando desprevenido al vampiro que luego de unos segundos cayendo colapso con el suelo.

¡Ugh! –Julio quitó la tela del poncho de su cara y miro hacia arriba furioso pero pronto recibió el peso de Dani que también había perdido el equilibrio- ¡Ah! –Lo saco de arriba de su estómago y se sentó acomodándose el gorrito.

¡Eres un peligro! ¡Eres desesperante! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…!... ¡Tan torpe! –Le grito enfurruñado.

Jeje, y tú eres chistoso –Acercó su mano a la cabeza de Julio y quito una rama de su gorro.

¡No es cierto!... _Sí lo es… ¡Cállate pulgoso!... Vejete… ¡¿Quién te crees…? …. Jajaja…"_

_..._

Enano tonto –Julio estaba algo molesto y a la vez sonreía al recordar eso, estaba en una rama recostado mirando hacia arriba.

...

"¡Osh! Este nunca entiende –Susurró Julio escondido detrás de unos matorrales, estaba observando a Daniel que de lo más normal jugaba entre los árboles cerca de un riachuelo. Estaba de paseo y lo encontró, aunque se escondió de inmediato con la intención de irse, seguía en el mismo lugar refunfuñando y quejándose a costa del chico. De pronto este paro de saltar de un extremo a otro y comenzó a internarse más en el bosque- ¿Qué? Y sigue el pendejo… -Se levantó y saltó a las ramas para seguir al pequeño, estuvo todo el día vigilándolo, espantando las alimañas que estaban prontas en el camino de Dani, arreglándole el camino para que pudiera pasar, y le cuido la siesta cuando este decidió tomar una, llegada la tarde se dio cuenta de su clara condición de nana- ¡Esto es bajo! Cuidando cachorritos… -Estaba arriba de una rama esperando que Daniel terminara de jugar con los conejos que se encontró.

¡Hum!... –Julio agachó su cabeza mirando al suelo bajo sus pies- Y sigo aquí, pero que idiota más grande… -Luego de pensarlo un momento se paró sobre la rama dispuesto a irse, comenzó a escalar hacia la copa pero una voz lo sorprendió.

¿Pero por qué te vas? Pensé que allí estabas divertido y por eso te escondías –Se quedó a mitad de camino pero pronto se lanzó hacia abajo y quedó frente a Dani, provocándole un espasmo por la sorpresa.

¿T-tú… cómo… hace cuánto… Cómo supiste que estaba allí? –Preguntó algo sorprendido, hasta a los chicos del clan les costaba ubicarlo.

Es que… te descuidaste, hacías mucho ruido Julio, jeje –Daniel se encogió de hombros ante la mirada molesta de Julio- Ehm ¿Juegas con los conejitos?

No lo creo –El niño miro alrededor y se percató que los animales habían huido- … jeje

¡Ja! Ya que… -El pelinegro se volteó pero antes que diera el paso Daniel se aferró a su torso- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

¡Te quiero! –Le dijo el niño sonriéndole y apretando más su cuerpo frió, Julio tomo las manos del lobito y se las saco de encima pero al voltearse para gritarle este se le colgó al cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame apestoso!... _Jejeje"_

* * *

><p><em>Crack<em>

El sonido de una rama lo saco de su trance, miro entre las hojas y diviso al muchacho con el que había quedado. Se bajó del árbol y esperó a que lo localizara.

Daniel miraba a su alrededor calmadamente con sus manos por detrás de su espalda, pronto ubico una silueta familiar al costado de su actual perspectiva, sonrió y enseguida la sombra desapareció.

¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esta dinámica? Extraño verte la cara –Comentó mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol.

¿La olvidaste? –Escucho la voz del chico bastante cercana, así que supuso que estaba por el otro lado, a sus espaldas. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

… jamás, Julio…

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del vampiro- Así es más seguro, de otra forma tu olor se me pegaría y tendría problemas por tu culpa Dani ¿Te gustaría eso?

Uhm… por supuesto que no… -Dio un suspiro y escuchó las hojas advirtiendo movimiento detrás de él.

… ¿Qué haremos hoy?...


	12. Supongo que no importa

Y… no se me ocurrió otro título xD… nada más que decir =w=

**By Iris**

**CAP 12: SUPONGO QUE NO IMPORTA**

"_¿Será importante decirlo?"._

Sebastián estaba sentado en una de las tantas columnas de concreto viejas y desgastadas dispersas por el sector más recóndito del jardín. Miguel estaba fuera y los demás repartidos por la casa: claro, si es que en realidad estaban allí.

"_Ese chico y sus amigos… todos eran lobos" _

¡Ash! –Acarició su frente ya hastiado de tantos pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza, recargó su mentón delicadamente sobre sus manos sosteniendo lo que ahora sentía como una masa de concreto encima de sus hombros; pensar les duele más a ellos que a los humanos.

"_Nunca encontramos una madriguera, y hace años que ninguno se topaba con uno de ellos, pero… ¡Ah! Esos pulgosos saben esconderse muy bien, tal vez… "_

¡Argh! –Desordenó su cabello sacando chispitas, era una forma de liberar un poco de la inquietud que estaba sintiendo. Siguió dándole vueltas al mismo asunto por varios minutos pero no encontraba como abordarlo. Finalmente descendió del pilar y caminó hacia la casa a paso lento.

"_Puede que no deba sacar conclusiones tan pronto…"_

* * *

><p>"¡Argh! ¿Y ese imbécil dónde está?... claro, no es que importe dónde se mete ese weon, pero… ¡Claro que no me importa! Es mejor así, no me tiene ordenando sus cosas ni haciéndole mate… pero si se mete en problemas… ¡Bien buscado que se lo tiene! ¡C-Claro! ¿Para qué se manda a cambiar así como así sin dejar rastro?... n-no es que me preocupe, por supuesto, solo… ehm… solo… ¡Ash! si se enoja porque lo regañan el que sufre al fin y al cabo soy yo… ¡Solo es eso! Además…"<p>

Manu…

¡AH! –El chico dio un brinco que casi lo llevo al techo ante aquel asombro y su espalda quedó pegada a la pared después de un sonoro azote- ¡No hagai eso po gil!

¡Ash! perdóname cabrón –La joven de trenzas frente a él se encontraba con mirada afligida, al igual que su rostro al exponer un labio levemente torcido hacia abajo- Oye ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

¿Eh? ¿Pedro? Pa' na'… ¿Por qué? –Itzel antes de responderle pateo el piso y se cruzó de brazos, ahora visiblemente enojada- ¡Esa sabandija! ¡Uh! Está metido en algo, estoy segura de eso, pero no me quiere decir nada ¡Ash! y además… si llega Miguel y no está… -La chica se llevó un dedo hasta su boca mirando a los costados del pasillo mostrando su nerviosismo ante la situación.

Pos… anda a buscarlo si tanto te preocupa –Le sugirió inmediatamente, pero en verdad su mente estaba en otro lado.

"No me importa, ese desteñido no me importa, claro que no, disfrutaría que lo torturaran, sí jijiji".

¡¿Qué consejo es ese, chavo? ¡Me metería en problemas yo también!

¡Entonces no te queji!

_¡Es que te falla el mate! _

¡Bueeena, ya no más!

_¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a salir?_

* * *

><p>"Uhm, ese sujeto estaba aquí la otra vez".<p>

Pedro se encontraba frente a una puerta apretando fuertemente los puños.

"Ah… quizás… quizás no sea tan buena idea entrar…".

Observó a su alrededor; no había nadie cerca. Se aseguró que su pecho se inflara de vez en cuando y cerró los ojos, esperó unos segundos para dar el primer paso y empujó la puerta suavemente husmeando el interior.

Había poca luz pero podía ver unas cuantas jaulas apiladas por un rincón y varias armas colgando del techo, entró con cautela aunque pronto confirmó que estaba solo en la habitación. El lugar le provocaba una extraña sensación de escalofríos, ignorando eso avanzó hacia el mostrador y echó una mirada a los frascos que había en los estantes, solo con el crujido de los fierros se percató que arriba de su cabeza colgaban varias jaulas con distintas criaturas; un pequeño dragón levantó su cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos amarillos.

Uhm, h-hola –El animal lo siguió con la vista por unos segundos más, hasta que comenzó a chillar con un estruendo que lo ensordecía.

_¡¿Qué pasa allí? _

"¡Demonios!". Pedro se apresuró a la salida antes que lo descubrieran, pero tiró algunas cosas en su camino causando un alboroto que despertó a todas las bestias en las celdas. En cuanto consiguió salir se alejó corriendo varias cuadras, finalmente se detuvo en un callejón para frotarse las piernas que comenzaban a acalambrarse.

¡Ash! ¡Chinga'o! –Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. "Bueno, de todos modos ya me imagino qué hace allí…"- Uhm, tal vez deba ir directamente a su casa –Murmuro para sí mismo, necesito meditarlo unos segundos nada más y se separó de la pared y comenzando a andar hacia la salida del callejón en el que se había adentrado, pero un grupo de cuatro chicos le tapó el paso- ¿Qué pex? –Los miro con el ceño fruncido y algo fastidiado.

¿Te quieres hacer el valiente? _Mejor ve sacando lo que tengas _–Uno saco una pistola apuntándole directamente a la cara.

El vampiro solo arqueo un poco sus labios en una sutil sonrisa "Vaya, no me haría mal comer un poco"

¡¿No escuchaste? –El joven que sostenía el arma se le acercó con su rostro en la mira del cañón. Pedro con un rápido movimiento le sujetó la mano y lo arrojó contra la pared, los tres restantes se aproximaron de igual forma y el moreno fue a su encuentro, trataron de golpearlo pero fácilmente se los quitó de encima estrellándolos contra el suelo, caminó hacia los chicos dispuesto a herirlos con sus garras para terminar de una vez, pero justo en ese instante escuchó un disparo y sintió el viento cortándose junto a su cara. Miró al costado y se percató que Alfred sostenía la muñeca del muchacho que antes apuntaba su pistola a su cuerpo, el rubio consiguió que soltara el arma y asiéndolo de la ropa lo lanzó hacia sus compañeros.

¿Y tú que ha…? – El rubio no lo dejo terminar, lo sujetó del brazo y con un movimiento nada delicado lo aparto hacia atrás.

¡Te dije que no vinieras por aquí! –Lo regañó con voz brusca y miró hacia el frente, atrapó la mano de uno de los jóvenes y de inmediato le ensartó una patada en el estómago.

¡Jum! –Pedro apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto mirando como el chico espantaba a los otros. No tardaron mucho en quedar solos y el rubio se giró hacia él dispuesto a sermonearlo con una cara de ira pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

Yo solo podía con ellos –Fue la rápida reacción del moreno. "Imbécil, espantaste mi comida".

¡¿What?... sure ¿Con los cuatro? No lo creo niño –Comentó inspeccionando a Pedro de la cabeza a los pies.

¡Pos claro cabrón!

¡Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que ese te tenía en la mira! ¡Por lo menos deberías darme las gracias! –Exclamó Alfred, el moreno apretó con más fuerza ambos labios llevando su mirada a otro cualquier parte, solo que no fuera ese humano.

"No creo que me hayan hecho nada, eran balas normales después de todo"- Ok gringo, thanks –Rodó los ojos al tiempo que lo decía.

Now tell me ¡¿Por qué demonios volviste aquí? ¡Te dije que era peligroso!

¡Ya! Pero… tenía que ver unos asuntos… -Esquivó de nuevo mirarlo tratando de parecer un poco desinteresado, de pronto el joven de ojos azules le apretó el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del callejón.

Bien, ya los viste ¡Ahora te largas! –Lo empujó a la acera mirándolo con una seriedad algo fría.

Oh, no creo que me extrañen todavía, además, supongo que sería más interesante si acompaño al "Cazadooor" –Dijo moviendo los dedos de sus manos con una sonrisa en el rostro, Alfred sonrió con una ceja levantada.

¿Supones? –Meneó la cabeza y otra vez lo observo con autoridad- No me vas a acompañar –Paso al lado de Pedro y comenzó a alejarse.

¿Por qué no? Prometo no molestar –El moreno fue caminando a su lado mientras le sonreía tratando de parecer encantador.

¡Ja! Escucha… –Los dos se detuvieron y quedaron de frente- Deja de seguirme quieres, no necesito que estés al lado hablando todo el tiempo y desconcentrándome, no puedo estar pendiente de ti para que no te pase nada ¡Ya, entiende que es peligroso! ¡Deja de jugar y vete de aquí!

El moreno solo sonreía mientras jugaba con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos- ¿Así que te desconcentro? –Picardía se hacía entrelucir.

… ¡Argh! –Alfred comenzó a trotar huyendo del joven- ¡Lárgate y déjame tranquilo!

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que estoy aquí… <em>no puedo creer que me trajiste… <em>¡Bien! ¿Por dónde sugieres que empecemos cuate? –Itzel y Manuel se encontraban en una calle desconocida, en una parte de la ciudad desconocida hasta para la chica. Eso iba a estar bueno…

¿Y me preguntas a mí? –Comentó molesto y en un susurro- Además, tú me trajiste hasta aquí po sacoewea ¡Dime vo dónde querí ir!

Uhm… ¡Ya sé! Miremos las tiendas –Lo jaló de la manga de su chaqueta y avanzaron por la calle- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Vay a comprar? ¡¿No querías buscar a tu hermano?

¡Pos eso vamos a hacer! Me huele que puede estar en una de esas pinches tiendas de video juegos –Los dos caminaron un par de metros hasta que cruzando la calle divisaron un negocio de ese estilo.

Oye Itzel ¿De verdad querí revisar todos los tiendas? –Preguntó cuando entraron en el sexto local y vio que ella lo había dicho en serio. La muchacha se giró hacia él con una expresión confundida.

Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos crees que haya? –Manuel no pudo más que reírse de la pobre mujer, lo que por unos segundos le impidió contestarle, o por lo menos hacerlo de una forma comprensible.

Y por otro lado estaba el causante de todo esto, siguiendo a otra persona…

Alfred se había adentrado en cierta parte recóndita del bosque, estaba concentrado buscando algo que valiera la pena, mientras tanto un vampiro lo seguía de cerca esperando que sucediera algo interesante.

"¿Qué clase de cazador es este?". Pensó escondido entre los arbustos "O tal vez… ya sabe que estoy aquí". Miró al rubio de soslayo nuevamente con curiosidad "Uhm… no, ya me habría gritado…".

¡Osh! –Luego de una hora y media, el joven se recargó contra un árbol bastante molesto y hastiado- ¡Fuck! ¿Cómo es que no ha aparecido nada aún? –Espetó arreglando el cinto del arma.

"Jaja, eso es porque yo estoy aquí". Pues pocas criaturas se atreverían a acercarse a un vampiro por opción propia, no si gustaban de la existencia o sabían lo que les convenía.

¡Ash!... ¿Cuál es tu problema con seguir órdenes?

"¡Ah!". El inmortal se exaltó de forma tal que hasta su piel llegó a erizarse, solo después de unos segundos se atrevió a darle la cara al otro chico mientras sonreía levemente- Sí sabías que estaba aquí bato… muy bien…

¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién crees que soy?

Es que… -Pedro se encogió de hombros y escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta- … ¿Por qué dejaste que te siguiera?

Tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme –El rubio estiró los brazos y luego lo volvió a mirar- Cómo sea ¿Te vas a ir o te quedas?

… -Lo miro confundido ¿De verdad se lo preguntó? No parecía joda, el chico lo miraba con ojos impacientes- … supongo que me quedo…

Cool, take! –Le lanzó una pequeña pistola que Pedro apenas pudo atrapar por el desconcierto, y se acomodó sobre la tierra- Dormiré un rato así que vigila tú…

… eh, c-claro –Vio como el chico cerraba los ojos y se sentó a su lado sin asimilar mucho todavía; se creyó lo que dijo Alfred cuando pudo percibir su respiración constante y probo chasquear los dedos al lado de su cara; no reacciono.

Uhm… -Llevó su vista a dar un recorrido por los alrededores y luego inspeccionó el artefacto en su mano. "¿Cómo le deja el arma a un completo extraño?". Una sonrisa inicua se formó en su cara y con sutileza se levantó mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del rubio. "Mejor, así me deshago de ti de una vez, canijo". Iba a jalar del gatillo cuando algo lo azotó contra la tierra, debido al espasmo de su cuerpo presionó la pistola lanzando una bala al aire que despertó a Alfred, quien de inmediato saco otro aparato de su chaqueta y buscó la posible amenaza; era una arpía que justo en ese instante se arrojó sobre el moreno.

Pedro presionó los hombros de la criatura con sus garras y la golpeó con sus piernas lanzándola hacia arriba, escondió las uñas antes que Alfred pudiera verlas y se ocultó detrás de un tronco cercano, dejándole el espacio al güero para que ejecutara todos los disparos que suponía le gustaba hacer.

Y como pudo imaginarse, el gringo rápidamente le plantó cinco balas en el cuerpo a la bestia asegurándose que no volviera a levantarse.

Pronto el joven chupasangre asomó su cabeza, observó como Alfred parecía buscar algo por el suelo hasta que comprendió lo que era.

"La pistola". Revisó el sector cuidadosamente hasta que avistó un brillo metálico entre las hojas secas.

¡Ash! ¡Damn! ¿Dónde…? –El arma apareció frente a su cara sobre una mano morena, la tomó con brusquedad y enfrentó los ojos de Pedro con un semblante molesto- ¿No te dije que estabas a cargo?

"Uhm, si hacia algo más me descubrías, gringo…". Pensó algo enfadado y de una manera parecida le respondió- ¡Bueno, de partida es tu culpa! ¿Quién se duerme durante una expedición? Eres bastante negligente sabes, cuate…

En lo que va del día te he salvado el pellejo dos veces, según lo que respecta a mí no tienes derecho a hablar –Comentó mientras guardaba el arma, el moreno torció un poco el labio y miró hacia la arpía que lentamente estaba abriendo una de sus alas, inmediatamente hizo una seña con la cabeza advirtiéndole a Alfred para que rematara a la bruja.

* * *

><p>¡Entiende que no está aquí! –Exclamó Manuel más que harto dejándose caer en la acera frente a un local de juegos de computadora- Y aunque ande recorriendo estas tiendas ¡¿Teni idea de cuantas debe haber?<p>

¡Ya buey! –Terminó gritando Itzel de igual forma. La chica se recargó en la pared de concreto y fue descendiendo mientras gimoteaba levemente hasta quedar sentada junto a Manu- ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? No tengo idea dónde puede haberse metido…

Bueno… tampoco quiero que se meta en problemas pero si no estamos antes que llegue Migue nosotros los tendremos…

¡Uhum! Ya sé… -Chilló en contestación pero casi enseguida le dio un golpecito en el hombro al muchacho- ¿Tú de qué te preocupas? Miguel ni siquiera te toca…

¡¿Vas a empezar tú? ¡Ash! –Una furia, verdaderamente exagerada, hasta él lo creía, se apoderó de su cabeza al recordarle a cierto joven, así que simplemente se levantó disgustado y comenzó a alejarse- ¡Espera Manu! –Itzel rápidamente se puso en pie y siguió a su compañero.

Ya tenía suficiente con el estúpido argentino para que ahora tú te… -Iba reclamando hasta que la chica lo sujetó del brazo alentando su marcha- ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Me calló pero no te enchiles… -Manuel la observó por el rabillo del ojo con las cejas oprimidas- … una vuelta más y nos vamos ¿Está bien?

* * *

><p>Pedro estaba de espaldas al rubio mientras este cortaba las alas de la arpía. "¡Ugh!" Presionaba su nariz para no sentir el hedor a sangre pero igualmente se había filtrado un poco al inicio de la acción. "¡Argh!" Sacudió su cabeza y escondió los colmillos que comenzaban a asomarse.<p>

Si no soportas esto no debiste venir –Comentó Alfred a sus espaldas medio sonriendo mientras guardaba su botín en un saco de quién sabe dónde saco.

Uhm, no es eso… –La voz del moreno se escuchó divertida, volvió a sacudirse y cerró los ojos que estaban adquiriendo un tinte rojizo- Es que… ¿Por qué quieres sus alas? Es una arpía ¿Qué valor tienen?

Aunque te cueste entenderlo, si son alas… alguien las quiere –Cerrada la bolsa se la echó al hombro mientras caminaba hacia Pedro.

… Que asco… -Dijo el moreno un tanto molesto.

Uhm, puede ser, pero mientras paguen bien no es ninguna molestia -El rubio perecía divertirse viendo la cara del moreno que ahora poseía una sonrisa irónica.

Corrección, ESO es repugnante…

¡Ja, ja, ja! sí, tienes razón…

* * *

><p>¡Ah! ¡Pinche cabrón! ¡Miserable! ¡¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? –Itzel se jaló las trenzas en medio de la plaza. Manu mientras tanto estaba tendido en una banca mirando hacia el cielo, dio un suspiro y le echó una mirada a la chica que pateaba el suelo- Relájate, tal vez ya haya vuelto…<p>

¡Uhm! –La morena se quedó estática por un instante y luego de unos segundos estuvo sentada en la banca buscando algo en sus bolsillos- ¿Qué estás…? –Finalmente la muchacha sacó un celular negro y comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos.

… ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que tienes…?...

Es para poder comunicarnos, aunque en realidad nos turnamos quien lleva móvil –Finalmente se decidió entre sus cuatro opciones y marcó al celular que compartían las otras dos chicas del grupo, esperó un tanto y al fin respondió la voz de Catalina.

_¿Qué sucede? _

¿Mi hermano está en la casa? –Coco tardó un poco en contestar, puesto que exploró a su alrededor y le pregunto a María y a Sebastián que estaba por allí.

_Uhm, nadie lo ha visto por esta parte, llama a Martin, tal vez este con él…_

Eh, está bien, gracias –Obedeció el consejo y marcó el número que poseía el rubio.

… si tienen teléfono ¿Por qué me quito el…?

Es que tu llamaras a tu hermana, bro, por eso, supongo que en unos años te permitirá tener uno –Dejo de prestarle atención ya que el joven le contestó rápido.

_¿Itzel o Pedro?_

Martín ¿Mi hermano está contigo? –Preguntó un tanto confundida ya que se escuchaba mucho ajetreo por el otro lado de la línea.

_No ¿Salió? ¿Vos dónde estás? _

Con Manu hemos estado buscándolo pero no hemos dado con él, si lo ves puedes…

_¡Esperá! ¿Manu está con vos? _

Eh, pues… -No la dejo terminar ya que añadió:

_¡¿Por qué sacaste a ese pibe? ¡Volve con él inmediatamente! ¡Si le pasa algo será culpa mía! _

Eh, sí pero…

_¡¿Por qué demonios se fue con vos? ¡Pasámelo ahora! _

¿Qué? Pero Martín… -Miró a su lado y reparó que el moreno la observaba muy atento como si escuchara lo que el rubio decía, modulo con sus labios diciendo que era Martín mientras le acercaba el aparato pero el chico agitó la manos frente a él, negando con la cabeza mientras le indicaba que colgara.

_¡Itzel! ¡Itzel! ¡Pasáme a ese boludo! ¡Itz…_

Al final fue Manuel quien apretó el botón rojo y los gritos del otro se acabaron. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que la chica guardó su teléfono y recargó su espalda contra las tablas del asiento, un poco agotada.

… ¿Y ahora que hacemos mano?...

… Bueno, todavía no lo encontramos, vo me trajiste así que… ¿Qué quieres hacer?...

* * *

><p>Oye –Pedro llamó la atención del rubio mientras caminaban para salir del bosque- ¿Traes algo para matar lobos allí?<p>

¿Lob…?... ¡Ah! Esos, claro que… No te incumbe… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Alfred se acomodó los lentes y el saco en su espalda- Uhm… –El joven moreno apretó los labios simulando estar pensativo y finalmente regresó su mirada al joven- ¡Ju! no te incumbe… jaja –El rubio frunció el entrecejo y miro hacia el frente- Oye, es lo que tú haces, así que no te enchiles…

No lo he hecho, en realidad no me importa –Comentó tranquilamente. Pedro curvó sus labios y se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos- ¿Cuántas veces sales a cazar? –El joven blanco se detuvo mirando hacia arriba y negando con la cabeza- Come on wey! No seas tan testarudo –Alfred sonrió con ironía y miró al muchacho- ¿Me lo dices a mí? ¿Quién es el fisgón que se busca problemas?

"Eso no te lo niego, gringo". Se quedó callado y pronto el rubio retomó la marcha seguido del de aspecto más joven.

… ¿Puedo… seguir viniendo?... –Preguntó en cuanto sus pies tocaron concreto. Alfred guardó silencio por unos segundos hasta que exhalo de forma cansina.

Seguirás haciéndolo aunque diga que no…

* * *

><p>¡Ay! Es él de nuevo carnal –Itzel variaba su mirada entre la pantalla de su celular y la cara de Manuel- No lo pesques, que se aburra el weon –Dijo sin mucho interés pero la verdad era que estaba un poquito preocupado. "El jetón se va a enojar ¡Ash! vaya que me va a ir bien…"<p>

La muchacha guardo el aparato e inclinó la cabeza- Ya me estoy enchilando, llevamos un par de horas y este canijo no aparece, la pinche madre…

¿No se separan mucho, verdad? –Preguntó con una semi-sonrisa.

No pues… sobre todo él, no sé qué le pasara por la mente ahora, se está revelando el pinche buey…

Jaja ¿Quién es el mayor, tú o él?

Pues… -Se calló de pronto mirando hacia el costado atentamente, de pronto abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr- ¡Creo que lo vi! ¡Espérame ahí, bato! –Se alejó rápidamente entre la multitud que atravesaba la calle de enfrente, mientras tanto el chileno escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y fue a sentarse en un murito de concreto que contenía unos arbustos. Se quedó mirando a la gente pasar por la acera por un momento hasta que le pareció demasiado monótona la masa de gente, entonces reclinó su cabeza hacia arriba observando las nubes que pasaban, pero pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y se percató que estaba de forma directa al sol- … ¡Diablos! –Se levantó y caminó hacia el césped buscando un lugar cómodo para tirarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"No creo que le moleste, si total… estoy casi donde mismo"

Se recostó en el piso y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos ladeándose levemente, mientras observaba la plaza una lucecita minúscula se interpuso en el paisaje atravesándolo velozmente- ¿Eh? –Se incorporó siguiendo el rastro del círculo de luz, este atravesó el parque pasando por el lado de varias personas pero estas ni siquiera repararon en ella. Dudó unos instantes pero finalmente su curiosidad lo dominó, se levantó y la fue siguiendo por las distintas calles sorprendiéndose ya que nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. En cierto momento chocó contra un bote de basura y el pequeño brillo pareció percatarse que el joven la seguía ya que su vuelo fue más rápido y comenzó a zigzaguear entre las calles complicando el seguirla. Después de unos minutos no pudo sostener el paso y perdió el rastro. Soltó un suspiro y se recargó contra la pared mientras recuperaba el aire.

¡Ah! ¡Demonios! Ah~ Ni siquiera la alcance –Se deslizó por la pared y estiró sus piernas una vez en el suelo- ¿Qué habrá sido esa wea? _"Ah"_

Después de descansar unos minutos cayó en la cuenta que ni idea tenía de dónde estaba- ¡Chuta! Itzel me va a matar –"Martin me va a matar… no, a ella… y luego a mí". Trató de rememorar las calles por las que avanzó pero no había caso, estaba perdido.

Por otro lado…

Me lleva, al final no era, carnal, tal vez sería mejor… -Itzel había regresado y sintió que sus piernas se tensaban al no divisar al moreno que la acompañaba- ¿Manuel?... ¡Ah, híjole, ahora sí que me chingue!

"Jaja, ahora sí que la hice, salgo a buscar al weon de Pedro y me pierdo yo, la suertecita… a ver ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?".

* * *

><p>Manuel estaba caminando a lo largo de la calle, no se atrevía a irse de allí porque podría perderse todavía más. "Pucha, me serviría aprender a volar, digo, tendría una mejor panorámica desde arriba… uhm, aunque de día de más que alguien me cacha...". Después de meditar un instante, y solo un instante, tomó el camino que le parecía y con paso lento fue mirando los costados buscando algo que le indicara que iba bien. "¡Ah! ¿Por qué no le preste atención al camino? ¡Si soy tan…!". Justo en ese momento atravesaba frente a un callejón, y al final de este, algo escondido pudo ver a un chico mordiendo el cuello de otro que ya no emitía movimiento alguno. Pronto el vampiro reparó en él y sostuvo una mirada amenazante que le congelaba la sangre.<p>

Solo reaccionó a irse de allí lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que olía a humano y además tenía pulso, para cualquiera de esa estúpida raza de chupasangres sería solo un humano, y siendo eso no se supone que vea lo que acaba de pasar, así que… tenía que correr, nadie le dejaría tiempo para dar explicaciones.

Estaba doblando en una esquina cuando alguien lo azotó contra la pared, trató de soltarse pero el sujeto era más fuerte que él- ¿Dónde piensas ir?

Miro al frente pero no era el muchacho de antes, era otro. Este vio a gente acercándose hacia allá y lo empujó con él a la parte trasera de una construcción, a un mejor escondite gracias a los árboles que crecían por el lugar.

¡¿Y a vo que te pasa? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! –Se quejó antes que volviera a azotarlo contra una muralla, esta vez no lo sujeto y Manu terminó sentado en la tierra, el tipo solo sonrió y en ese instante apareció el joven que había visto antes. "Perfecto, y dos más encima…".

No le dirás a nadie lo que acabas de ver –Dijo como afirmación quien lo tuvo apresado. Antes que pudieran hacer algo el chileno cogió un poco de tierra y se las aventó en plena cara cortándoles la visión lo suficiente para comenzar a correr, otra vez, ahora con mayor velocidad.

Iba demasiado preocupado mirando hacia atrás que no pudo percatarse de quien avanzaba hacia él, terminaron en el suelo y mientras se insultaban o pedían disculpas se reconocieron.

¡¿Dónde te habías metido cabrón? ¡No ves que la que pagaría seria yo! –El joven rápidamente se levantó y a la chica con él sujetándola del brazo- Hay que correr…

¡Ay! ¿A huevo? –Miro hacia el final de la calle, y comprendió que esos tres sujetos que se acercaban iban por ellos- ¡Ay, y uno más! –Se quejó el chico e inmediatamente jaló a su compañera y emprendieron la retirada.

A ti te gustan los problemas, cuate… -Itzel no se quedó para pelear porque no se sentía en condiciones, hace varios días que no probaba ni un conejo.

Atravesaron unas seis cuadras y por mala suerte escogieron un callejón sin salida; cuando estaban trepando sobre los contenedores y las cajas para saltar al otro lado de la pared uno de los sujetos apareció por el otro lado del muro y agarró las trenzas de Itzel arrojándola al suelo- ¡Ah!

_¡Grrr! _–Al instante Manuel se clavó a su espalda con las garras y lo azotó contra el contenedor de metal, pronto arribaron los otros dos e Itzel tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para hacerles frente.

Mientras tanto el chileno había empezado a forcejear con el otro vampiro, pero pronto este lo arrojó por el aire y el moreno cayó sobre las cajas, aprovechando el instante en que se levantaba el sujeto tomo un fierro y con eso trató de golpearlo. Manuel se encontraba un poco torpe ya que al chocar contra la pila de chatarra se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente, por consecuencia le estaba costando esquivar los ataques del tipo, además comenzaba a cansarse y su corazón latía muy aprisa.

Finalmente pudieron derribar a Itzel y a Manuel arrinconándolos de espaldas al contenedor, los dos agotados solo se cubrieron uno al otro cuando los tres chicos fueron a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

_¡Pam!_

Fue lo único que escucharon y cuando abrieron los ojos vieron a uno de los muchachos en el suelo mirando algo temeroso como Martín sostenía del cuello a los otros dos, los colmillos y las garras de las manos estaban exorbitantemente crecidos y los ojos eran de un rojo intenso, se veía que estaba furioso- ¿Quieren dar problemas? –Les incrustó las uñas en el cuello y los arrojó al piso cerca de su otro amigo- ¡Piénselo mejor a la otra, pendejos! –Les rugió y amenazándolos nuevamente con sus garras hizo que los jóvenes huyeran. En seguida se volteó a los otros dos ahora con sus iris del verde que acostumbraban, pero aun no escondía los colmillos.

¡Ustedes, par de pelotudos! –Los sujetó a los dos del cuello de sus ropas y los levantó a su misma altura- ¡¿En qué mierda estaban pensando? ¡En especial vos! –Soltó a Itzel y ahora presionando la piel de su cuello apoyo a Manuel sobre la cubierta del contenedor de basura, doblando el cuerpo del muchacho- ¿Queres meterme en líos con Miguel? –Preguntó cerca de su cara mirándolo con rabia.

N-no…

¡¿Entonces por qué viniste con esta? –Azotó al chico contra la tapa de metal- P-para Martín, fue mi idea, es que quería buscar a Pedro y…

¡¿Y este fue el mejor acompañante que encontraste? ¡Son unos boludos! –Los sujetó a ambos fieramente de las muñecas y comenzó a caminar- ¡Regresamos! ¡Y olvídense de Pedro! ¡Tendrán más problemas que él cuando lleguemos!

¡Me haces daño bato! ¡No te pasi aweonao!

_¡Se callan!_

Regresaron a la casa, pero aún seguían dando excusas…

¡Es que me preocupe! Y como el cabrón no se llevó el móvil no podía llamarlo, y este buey dijo….

¡No vengai a echarme la culpa a mí! ¡La que andaba alegando eras vo!

¡No me interesa! ¡Pelotudos! ¡Vos sos una idiota al llevar a este con vos! –Primero regañó a Itzel y luego miró a Manuel para hacer lo mismo- ¡Y vos más! ¡No deberías salir a ninguna parte sin mí, boludo!

¡Pff! Ni que me cuidaras tanto –Martín sujetó la ropa del chico y lo elevo colocándolo contra la pared- ¡Sos un malagradecido! ¡Fui por ti y te salve el pellejo!

Uhm… -Le costaba respirar ya que la mano del rubio oprimía su pecho- Ok… ok…. –El vampiro lo bajó pero cogió el gorro de su chaqueta para seguir arrastrándolo mientras el moreno tosía.

¡No tires tanto bato! –Se quejó la chica cuando iban entrando a una habitación.

Oh, Itzel ¿Dónde andabas? –Pronto se acercó Pedro al lado de su hermana, esta lo observo tranquila durante unos segundos pero sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre su cuello- ¡¿Dónde estaba yo? ¡Eres un crio de mierda! ¡¿Cómo chingados…? ¡¿Dónde te metiste todo el día?

¿Y ahora qué paso? –De repente escucharon la voz de Miguel que les entumeció los músculos, el chico estaba en la entrada de la sala mirándolos con ojitos grandes y cara extrañada.

Nada Miguelito, oye, porque no vienes conmigo, creo que encontré la grieta por la que se mete el gato –María apareció y rápidamente se llevó al jefe para tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

¡Ash! ¡Ya weon! –Martín lo arrojó dentro de su habitación y se quedó mirándolo con furia en la puerta.

¡¿Por qué demonios saliste estúpido? ¡Si no llego a tiempo vos…!

¡Bueno ya! ¡No pasó nada weon! ¡Miguel no te hará nada! Así que deja de joder –Se sentó en su cama pesadamente- ¡Ash! como si supiera que iba a pasar de todos modos

¡Eso no es excusa! No sabés pelear, no tenes suficiente fuerza, no has bebido sangre en días y para rematar ¡Hueles a humano! ¡Afuera solo eres eso! O por último un lobo, y si creen eso no dudaran en atacarte ¡Deberías quedarte en tu cuarto!

Si sabes todo eso porque me dejaste solo idiota, esto también es tu culpa –Inmediatamente esquivó la mirada de Martin cuando este se acercó a él.

¡No voy a estar cuidándote la espalda todo el maldito día!

¡¿Y por qué yo tengo que quedarme aquí encerrado todo el maldito día? ¿Eh? ¡Si me pasa algo es problema mío!

¡Es que ya no es problema tuyo nada más! Si me metes en problemas…

Y ya salimos con esas amenazas, weon ¿Qué tanto me podrías hacer? Saldrías mal vo también así que consíguete algo más con que asustarme –Se arrepintió a los segundos de haber dicho eso, tenía al rubio pegado a su espalda toqueteándole el vientre por debajo de la camiseta.

¿Y esto te asusta? –Sonrió con lujuria y se acercó a su cuello- ¡Muérete, fleto culia'o! –Alejó las manos frías de su estómago pero el chico lo rodeo con sus brazos negándole el escape.

Jaja, Sos divertido cuando te enojas –Frotó su mejilla sobre el cabello de Manuel mientras este se retorcía para liberarse- Jajaja –Finalmente y con gran esfuerzo pudo apartarse rojo de ira y vergüenza. ¡

Aweona'o! Y espérate, un día sí que me voy a enojar

A sí –Se acercó con rapidez quedando sus labios cercanos a los del moreno- Quisiera ver eso –Comentó con ojos seductores, pronto la palma de Manu le llego en pleno rostro alejándolo del chico.

¡Ni en tus sueños, jetón!

Jejeje –Se rió ocultando que sí le había dolido un poquito- Como sea, la cosa es que no volves a salir sin mí boludo, entendelo

¡JA! –Pronto los dedos de Martin estuvieron recorriendo su columna vertebral- O hare que me entiendas de otra forma… -Pasado su escalofrío lanzo las uñas hacia el rubio pero este las esquivo- Y comenza a controlarte conmigo, chilenito

¡Jódete! –Le espetó con el ceño semi fruncido, el vampiro suspiro agotado y bajo los hombros- ¿Por qué no pudiste ser más tierno? –Pronto comenzó a sonreírse a sí mismo. Manuel no tardó en golpearlo con su almohada.

¡¿Qué te estay imaginando sacoewea?

El rubio fue riendo hacia la entrada pero se quedó quieto junto a la puerta mirando al otro joven estirarse sobre su cama- Oye chilenito… -Este dirigió su mirada hacia él sin mucho interés. El vampiro le lanzó un frasco que con suerte pudo atrapar- Usálo como perfume –Se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Manu un tanto curioso abrió el frasco para oler el contenido.

No huele a nada –Comento con la intención que Martín lo escuchara. Este volvió a mirarlo antes de cerrar la puerta y le sonrió- Exacto...


	13. Que nadie lo sepa

Siento que el titulo promete más de lo que es… perdón!

El mes se paso volando con tanta prueba y ni cuenta me di que no había subido nada xP gracias a las que comentaron, las adoro, me caen bien ^3^ (que patera)

**By Iris**

**CAP 13: QUE NADIE LO SEPA… **

Una pizza familiar, eso era lo que Francisco tenía sobre sus piernas.

… Uhm –Aun así no estaba muy feliz ¿La razón? Solo tuvo que echar un vistazo a su cocina para recordarlo y deprimirse más. Y es que sus muebles de cocina quedaron hechos una _mierda_, las ollas aun humeaban y una masa amorfa y de un color extraño seguía esparciéndose sobre los quemadores. Lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y dar un suspiro- … no es tan fácil como pensé…

Recorrió el resto de la sala con su mirada mientras mordía un pedazo, las cajas que seguían arrinconadas en una esquina no eran **nada**; tenía ropa tirada por el suelo, lápices que se caían y nunca recogía, y uno que otro documento que no servía o simplemente hojas vacías cubriendo el piso gracias a la resma que tiro saliendo apresurado una mañana. En esos días se había dado cuenta lo desordenado que podía ser para sus cosas.

Su cara hizo una mueca torciendo el labio algo avergonzado. "No tengo idea como hacerlo con las tareas de la casa… en la universidad me está yendo bastante bien, pero… No sirvo de soltero". Eran los segundos que extrañaba estar en la casa monona del pueblo con la mujer que se preocupaba del hogar.

No sabía cocinar, la aspiradora parecía tenerle desprecio, la lavadora que le regalaron lo aturdía con tantos botones, con suerte le funcionaba el calefón, era un desastre.

"Bueno, ya me acostumbrare… _¡¿Pero cuándo?"_

Estaba pensando hacerse amigo de una señora simpática o conseguirse una novia para que mantuvieran la casa ordenada, aunque pronto caía en lo interesado y machista que parecía pensando de esa manera. Luego recordaba a ese chico con el que se topaba casi siempre, uno que ya lo trataba de compadre, era el vecino del departamento del lado, se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba o si estaría en las mismas condiciones que él.

"_Toc" "Toc" … "Toc-Toc" "Toc-Toc"….. "Toc-Toc-Toc-Toc-…."_

¿Uhm? –Dejó el resto de la pizza sobre el sofá y fue a abrir la puerta, y le pareció un tanto chistoso que justo apareciera el joven de quien se estaba acordando.

¡Hola compa! –Le dio esas palmadas en el hombro que estaba acostumbrándose a darle- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó a su vecino por instinto.

Oye Pancho –Le rodeo el cuello con el brazo acercándolo- ¿Somos amigos cierto?

Eh… supongo que sí…

¡Eso! –Ahora le dio un golpe en el estómago con el codo, un poco fuerte quitándole algo de aire al chico- ¡Así me gusta! Y dime… ¿Estás muy ocupado con la universidad?

Eh… no, ahora no…

¡Perfecto! –Pronto lo soltó y le paso un perro Chiguagua y varias bolsas con sus accesorios.

… ¿Qué?

Necesito que lo cuides en las tardes por favor –Le rogó con ojos brillantes.

¿Solo e-está tarde, cierto?

Ehm, todas, bueno, la mayoría… -Francisco abrió los ojos y la boca progresivamente- ¡¿Qué? ¡N-no tengo tanto tiempo!

Solo te pido que lo tengas en tu casa

¡¿Por qué no lo tienes tú? ¡Es tu perro! –Trato de devolvérselo pero el chico se alejó esquivándolo- ¡Por favor, te lo pido! Te… ¡Te lo suplico! –Se arrodillo frente a Francisco- ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?

¡Cuídamelo por favor! Me aumentaron el trabajo y tengo que ir, hazme este favor, te lo deberé por siempre, di que sí…

Eh… eh… P-pero no puedo –Miro al perro que lo observaba con sus ojitos grandes y brillosos lamiendo su mano, después miró al dueño que lo miraba casi igual al perrito- Por favor, ni lo sentirás, y allí tienes todo lo que necesita…

Uhm… -Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba. Se llevarían bien con el cachorrito, de eso estaba seguro. "Que ironía…". Pero… si apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo por ahora ¿Cómo demonios pensaba que podría mantener vivo al perrito?- Uhm~…. Bueno, lo haré

¡Ah! ¡Gracias, gracias! –Le tomó la cara y le besó ambas mejillas y la frente y se fue corriendo al ascensor que comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas para bajar- ¡Oye! ¿A qué hora…? –Las placas de acero se cerraron y el chico se perdió de vista- … vaya –Dio un suspiro y entró a la casa mirando al animal- ¿Y qué haremos tú y yo ahora, eh? –Le movió la patita con ternura y luego lo dejo en el piso, el perro comenzó a caminar por el departamento olfateando la ropa tendida en el suelo- Eh, ignora esas cosas, jeje… -Dejó las bolsas en el piso y fue sacando las cosas del can- Uhm, platos, cepillo, jabón… ¿Cepillo de dientes? –Mientras tanto el perrito se subía al sillón- Hasta una caja de arena… ¡Jum! Parece que se olvidaron de tu comida ¿Eh? –Se volteó buscando al perro y lo vio devorando lo que quedaba de su pizza- … tenemos que hablar….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Manuel entró en la sala al final del pasillo y vio a las tres chicas del grupo instaladas en los sillones, se les acercó por detrás y tocó el hombro de Catalina- Oigan cabras…

¡Ah! –Las tres dieron un salto al escucharlo de pronto, espantando también al joven- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué wea les pasa?

¡Manuel! ¡Idiota! ¡Casi se me sale el corazón! –Le reclamó María Miranda- Bato ¿Cómo es que no te sentimos?

¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que…. –Se calló y terminó decidiendo que no tenía ganas de explicarles nada, así que tan solo preguntó lo que le interesaba nada más- ¿Han visto a Martín?

¿Uh? ¿Para qué lo quieres? –Preguntó Catalina, escuchándose por lo bajo una risa picarona de María.

¡Ash! Solo díganme –Vene habría querido molestarlo un poquito pero Itzel pronto le dijo que lo había visto hablando con Miguel, así que se fue rápidamente antes de cualquier comentario.

"¡Típico! Justo cuando uno lo quiere el weon se esconde". Apretó las manos y miró al suelo algo nervioso, había comprobado que el perfume que le dio si servía y no lo estaba molestando, así que ahora lo estaba buscando para… agradecerle, aunque le subiera el ego con eso.

O capaz… quiera una recompensa –Dejó de caminar, se quedó estático analizando las posibilidades ¿Qué pediría el rubio?- … ¡Uigh! –Tembló levemente y se abrazó a sí mismo- Tal vez no deba decir nada

Pero entonces vio a Miguel al lado de la ventana al final del pasillo antes de haberse decidido a regresar a su habitación. Caminó hasta el chico y lo saludo- Hola Migue…

¡Aaahh! -El vampiro dio un salto y se pegó a la pared con expresión aterrada, mientras el otro muchacho se recuperaba del pequeño espasmo que le vino- Ah… ah, Manu, eh ¿C-cómo es que…?

Una wea que me pasó el rucio ¿Dónde está? Me dijeron que andaba contigo… -Preguntó a la vez que observaba como Miguel se paseaba alrededor suyo olfateándolo detenidamente- … no hagas eso weon, me estas asustando –Y era cierto, parecía un psicópata o algo así.

Jeje –El joven más bajito se rascó la cabeza y mostro la lengua- Se fue con Sebastián

"¡Argh!"

¿Por qué lo estás buscando? –Le preguntó el morenito un rato después- Es que… pa' na', sabes, mejor lo dejo así –Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse- ¿Dejar qué? –Preguntó Miguel ladeando levemente la cabeza pero el chico no se molestó en aclararlo y desapareció por el pasillo.

Fue caminando hacia la puerta trasera para salir al jardín, le vinieron ganas de algo de aire, estar encerrado todo el día ya lo estaba aburriendo. Estaba paseando entre los muros de concreto esparcidos sobre los arbustos cuando alguien repentinamente apareció.

¿Manuel? –La cabeza de Sebastián de pronto estuvo al lado de la suya- ¡Ah! –Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al césped mirando al chico que estaba colgando boca abajo del barrote que sostenía la rejilla de madera de las parras.

¿Q-qué mierda…?... –Tragó saliva poniendo atención a la irregular forma de descansar y se levantó sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa- ¿Qué quieres?

El rubio bajo a tierra y se acercó, bastante de hecho, a su cara, y al igual que lo hizo Miguel comenzó a rodearlo- ¿Y tu olor?

¡Ash! –Exclamó el moreno fastidiado, como si fuera la gran cosa para que se alboroten tanto- ¿Tú no estabas con Martín?

Sí, pero entro a la casa hace poco ¿Por qué?

Perfecto –Murmuro con sarcasmo frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Se escabulle como una rata el sacoewea".

¿Te estás llevando mejor con él? –Seba lo encontró con la guardia baja, miró al chico de lentes que estaba más cerca de lo que le gustaría- No… todavía me cae mal el sacoewea

Uhm –Sonrió levemente y se acercó aún más, si es que era posible, al moreno haciéndolo retroceder hasta acorralarlo con la pared- ¿Q-qué queri? –No quisiera haber tartamudeado pero, tanta cercanía le puso nervioso.

No te trata como quieres ¿Es eso? –Comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, el chileno se puso pálido y abrió los ojos asustado. "Ah, no… ¡Si estos weones son iguales!".

Sebas… –Martín apareció tras ellos mirando a su hermano un poco molesto pero tratando de ocultarlo y hacerse el desinteresado. El chico se separó del chileno con una sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo al parecer.

¿Te dan celos el que hable con tu humano? –Se burló mientras caminaba hacia él- No seas tonto, boludo, claro que no… -Se defendió inmediatamente. Su hermanito pronto llego a su lado- ¿Así que lo queres solo para vos? –El de ojos verdes lo fulmino con una mirada y entonces Sebastián retrocedió un paso.

Tranquilo –Volvió a sonreír y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla a Martín- Soy el que menos te debe preocupar –Pronto se fue dejando a los chicos solos.

Y… -Martín relajó su rostro y miró hacia donde debía estar el moreno- ¿Por qué me buscabas? –Lo que vio del chico a continuación fue como pasaba por su lado con paso rápido.

Por nada, ya no importa –Una mano sujetó su brazo y evito que se fuera

Oh, vamos no seas pendejo, decime –Estaba tranquilo y con cara suave, para desconcierto de Manuel quien se quedó quieto unos segundos con la boca entreabierta, pero luego se zafó del agarre con brusquedad recuperando su brazo- Nada oh', y yo mejor me entro –Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa- No quiero estar solo con vo –Murmuro mientras avanzaba pero pronto el rubio le cortó el paso.

No seas así pibe, varios dijeron que me andas buscando hace rato, decime –En cierto modo se lo pidió, el castaño le dirigió la mirada y vio sus ojitos grandes. Dio un suspiro tratando de sacar las palabras de su boca, pero pronto le prestó más atención a Martín que comenzó a rodearlo- Te pusiste el perfume, ya no hueles a nada, chilenito, qué bien –Comentó jugando con un mechón de pelo castaño. El chico le dio un manotón y lo soltó- De eso era, mira… eh… yo…. esto…. g… gra… ehm… mierda, gra… -No conseguía decirlo.

El rubio mientras tanto lo miraba confundido, no terminaba de entender que quería, hasta que algo por fin hizo click en su cabeza y sonrió con soberbia.

Así que es eso –Se acercó peligrosamente al moreno y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo atrapó entre sus brazos- ¿Te digo que me gustaría a cambio? –Le acaricio la espalda. "Sabía que esto pasaría". El chileno sonrió rodando los ojos y le dio un fuerte pisotón- ¡Ah!

¡Sueña, jetón! – Retomo la marcha ahora con más apuro pero igualmente el otro terminó alcanzándolo- ¡Ja, ja! no te pongás así

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno chiquitito –Le habló al perro moviendo con suavidad su patita antes de dejarlo en el piso cuando hubo salido del edificio- Veamos dónde venden comida para ti

_¡Guau!_

Comenzó a caminar y pronto el perro se puso a su lado, le provocaba ternura el movimiento rápido de las diminutas patitas y el vaivén de su cola al tratar de seguirle el paso. Recorrida unas cuadras comenzó a desesperarse, primero porque no encontraba ninguna tienda de mascotas y segundo, porque varios jóvenes que pasaban a su lado lo miraban extraño y hacían comentarios con doble sentido.

Uhm –Cerró los ojos juntando sus cejas molesto. "Debí pensar en esto antes de salir con el perro". Hasta que finalmente encontró una tienda, ya dentro se acercó a la vitrina para hablar con la chica que estaba detrás de caja. Estaba discutiendo con ella cual sería la mejor opción de alimento, cuando el perro repentinamente se volvió loco y comenzó a ladrar y girar sobre sí mismo.

¡Ssh! ¿Qué te sucede? –El perrito seguía ladrando y se colocó en dos patas para hacerle gracia. Finalmente lo entendió, tomó al cachorro en brazos y este se quedó tranquilo- Mimado –Le comentó y el can lamió su mano mientras movía el rabo.

_Oh, mira ese tipo… jaja ¿Será qué es….? ... de más, mira el perrito…_

¿Eh? –Mientras la chica traía la comida que había encargado presto oído a lo que hablaban las demás personas en el local. En la caja de metal vio reflejado a un par de chicas que estaban a sus espaldas parloteando. Unas siluetas pasaron tapándole a las muchachas, eran unos chicos que atravesaron la tienda y se colocaron al otro extremo.

_Oh, mira, jaja…. Puede que… yo creo… ¿Será colita?..._

"¡¿Eh?". Un rubor cubrió su cara. "No puede pasarme esto…". Miró al animal en sus brazos. "Chiguagua… estúpidos gringos". Soportó e hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios que escuchaba esperando que la chica le entregara su compra, le pareció una eternidad pero al fin pudo salir de la tienda y dejo al perro en el piso.

_¡Guau!_

Caminas –Dijo decidido y tiró de la correa para que comenzara a moverse. Iba de regreso cuando el cachorrito comenzó a ladrar y no siguió caminando, Pancho se detuvo- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

_¡Guau! ¡Guau! _

Daba vueltas sobre sí mismo y bajaba la parte trasera- … ¡Ah! –Francisco miro hacia los lados y tiro de la correa para hacerse a un lado en la vereda- Pero no traje bolsa –Le susurro y el perrito comenzó a chillar. "Como le pido que se aguante… soy tan idiota". Volvió a mirar hacia los lados y vio unos arbustos que estaban cerca, se acercó a ellos con el perrito y le indicó con la mano para que empezara. El cachorro lo observo unos segundos y luego le gruño.

Oh, bien, bien, no te veo, no veo –Levantó las manos y se giró dejándole espacio para que hiciera sus necesidades. "Vaya… este chico es un chiste". Sintió un tirón en la correa y rápidamente se volteó para ubicar al can, solo vio la correa que se perdía entre las hojas de los arbustos y pronto escucho el ladrido del perro proveniente del interior. "Quisquilloso".

Se quedó allí parado esperando, el perrito se tomaba su tiempo, y a la gente que pasaba le llamaba la atención ese chico al lado de las plantas. Dio un suspiro agotado bajando los hombros y observó alrededor. Estuvo un poco aburrido hasta que diviso una carita familiar.

¿Ese es…?... ¡Ah! ¡Miguel! ¡Oye! –Levantó el brazo para llamar la atención del muchacho que venía caminando a unos metros. El joven lo divisó y después de unos segundos analizando su cara lo reconoció.

¿Francisco?... ¡Francisco, hola! –Apuro el paso para llegar a su lado pronto- Hola Miguel

Hol… -El chico deshizo su sonrisa y retrocedió un paso tapándose la nariz- ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?

Miguel tan solo lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. "Ese olor…". Ahora que no había otros hedores fuertes por el entorno pudo percibir el de Francisco.

¿Qué sucede? –El joven colocó su mano en la frente del otro. "… es un lobo". Le corrió la mano con delicadeza- Estás frió ¿Todavía estás enfermo?

Lo observó por unos momentos y luego sonrió- No es nada, es que no controlo muy bien la temperatura –Saco la lengua- Aunque este soleado parezco congelador…

Uhm, está bien –Le sonrió- Que gusto volver a verte, me quede preocupado por la otra vez ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?

Sí, me encontré con un amigo que me llevo, y tú… ¿Cómo has estado? –Colocó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, le sonreía y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Bien gracias… ehm, dime –Dudo un poco en hablar- ¿Tienes que hacer algo ahora mismo?

"Perfecto, me deshago de ti de inmediato"- No, ya termine todo ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que ofrecerme? –Ladeo la cabeza con una mirada dulce provocando un leve sonrojo en el otro. "Ya caíste…".

Pues ¿Te gustaría… -En ese momento el perrito salió de entre los arbustos desviando la atención de Francisco de los ojos del muchacho- ¡Oh! Ya estamos listos –Le sonrió al can y este le meneo la cola- Mira, te presento a un amigo, Taquito

¡Guau! –El perrito observó a Miguel, se quedó quieto con sus ojos fijos en el sujeto y después de olfatearlo comenzó a ladrar con desenfreno avanzando y retrocediendo mostrando todos sus diminutos dientes- ¡Ah! ¿Qué te sucede? –Pancho sujetó la correa con fuerza para que el perro no se acercara a Miguel, quien había retrocedido unos pasos.

"Así que… eras tú" Pensó mirando al can que trataba de alejarlo del muchacho con lo que estaba haciendo.

Los animales, sobre todo los perros, podían diferenciar a un vampiro sin mucho esfuerzo, una especie de ironía, ya que los vampiros acostumbraban a referirse a los hombres lobos como "perros".

Sabes… mejor me voy, creo que no le agrado a tu amiguito –Puso una leve sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de mano- P-perdona, para otra oportunidad te invito algo ¡Ah! –Para ser tan pequeñito igual tenía su dificultad el tenerlo quieto.

Uhm, claro –Le dio una sonrisa acompañado de los ojos adecuados para que el joven volviera a sonrojarse, se volteó y comenzó a alejarse. "Estúpidos perros…".

Cuando se hubo perdido entre la gente el perro se calló- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? –Le pregunto un poco molesto, el can solo bajo el rabo y se escondió entre las piernas del chico- Ash… ni creas que con eso te salvas…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡Manu~! ¡Haceme más mate~! ¡Manu~!... ¡Manuel! –Martin avanzaba por los pasillos con un tazón en la mano en busca del moreno- ¡Ash! Maldita sea la hora en que le compre esa cosa –Murmuro- ¡Manu!

Pronto se perdió por el final del pasillo sin fijarse en el mueble con aspecto de armario que estaba al lado de la entrada a la sala. La puerta de este se abrió con cuidado y una cabeza castaña se asomó- ¡Sí! –Exclamó en voz baja y salió de allí- Esto es genial –Comentó frotando las manos, feliz por no emitir olor que lo delatara.

Aprovechando su momentánea libertad se dedicó a ubicar la biblioteca que había visto hace unos días. Ni el colegio tenía tantos libros como Miguel, y eso lo emocionaba. "Soy un ñoño disfrazado" Pensó burlándose de sí mismo.

Estuvo moviéndose entre los pasillos sin encontrar su objetivo por varios minutos hasta que se aburrió de caminar y se apoyó contra la muralla dando un suspiro.

_¡Hey!_

¿Uhm? –Miro a los costados del pasillo hasta que localizó a los mellizos frente a la puerta que daba a las mazmorras- ¡Ven! –Le hacían gestos para que los acompañara.

¿Qué están…? –Se mordió el labio antes de continuar, con sigilo se acercó a ellos hablando en susurros- ¿Qué mierda están haciendo?

Ven con nosotros –Itzel lo tomó de la mano jalándolo hacia abajo- Vamos a probar los juguetes de Miguel, jaja…

¿Juguetes? –Los chicos comenzaron a descender por la escalera llevando al chileno tras ellos- Ehm, no me parece que debamos…

¡Ay! No se acobarde mi chavo –Pedro iba al frente guiando a los otros dos por los pasillos de celdas, hasta que llegaron frente a una gran puerta de madera con fierros en la parte superior, Pedro se acercó al cerrojo y saco un pedazo de fierro de su bolsillo.

Eh… ya cabros, entramos, miramos y nos vamos ¿Cierto? –La puerta se abrió y tomando a Manuel de las dos manos lo hicieron entrar- Habría jurado que eras más travieso… -Comentó Itzel con una sonrisa juguetona.

Si lo soy, pero me parece que no debería buscar la ira del jefecito tan pronto –Finalmente sus pies se despegaron del piso y entro a la cámara, lo que vio dentro le pareció sacado de una película de terror: látigos de distinta clase en las paredes, espadas, fustas, cuchillas, jaulas tamaño familiar e individual, un potro en una esquina, varios cepos, una silla de clavos y más y más maquinarias espeluznantes. Se quedó tiritando en su lugar por un momento.

…. ¡Me voy! –Trató de salir pero los mellizos lo sujetaron con ambos brazos evitando su huida- ¡Oh, vamos! –Los dos lo arrastraron hacia los cepos.

¡Mira! –Pedro coloco su mano sobre uno de ellos- Uno para cada uno, jaja… -Manuel observo bien y contó 7 exactamente ubicados en hilera- Aunque ahora tendrá que conseguir otro –Mencionó la chica mientras tomaba la medida del cuello del chileno.

… ya, que lindo –Murmuró y rodeó los artefactos para ponerse frente a una máquina que le parecía interesante al igual que escalofriante, era una especie de mesa, con un cilindro con púas saliendo de ella y una manivela seguramente para girarla, con unas amarras de metal en un costado y en el otro un pequeño cepo- ¿Y esto qué es?

El cilindro giratorio… –Itzel se colocó al lado de la manivela- La persona se coloca boca abajo, los pies van en esas agarras y la cabeza se coloca en este agujero, parecido al cepo, y entonces se gira esto –Comenzó a mover la manija y el cilindro con picos empezó a girar- Las púas laceran la piel, al caer la sangre lubrica el cilindro y se hace más fácil el girarlo…

Te destripan con esto, punto –Comentó Pedro y mostro otro artefacto- Mira, el aplasta cabezas, tu mentón tiene que ir en este fierro de abajo, entonces la nuca queda dentro de esta semiesfera de metal, giras el tornillo que está arriba y… ya te imaginas

¡Mira, Manu! –Itzel llego con otra maquinita, era un arco de metal con unos picos saliendo a los costados- Esto se coloca alrededor de tu cuello y las puntas se entierran en el mentón y el esternón

… ah, ya po –Ambos le parecían un par promotores vendiendo un pack de tortura a mitad de precio, uhm, solo le parecía… mientras los mellizos revisaban otras maquinitas se volteó y quedó mirando un artefacto que por lo menos reconocía- El potro… ¿Cierto?

¡Sí! Pero este es el simple –Pedro lo rodeo con un brazo e hizo que girara su cuerpo- Allá está el español –Dijo señalando una especie de escalera con cuerdas- ¡Uh! Y allá el italiano –Ahora señalo otra mesa con púas giratorias además de las cuerdas para estirar el cuerpo. "¿Cambia por país?... ¿Y el chileno existirá?".

¡Ven Manu, ven! –Itzel estaba al lado de una camilla, con dos rodelas de madera con grandes cuchillas en los costados.

¿Qué es eso weon? –Se acercó curioso junto con Pedro- Oh, genial –Le perdió el miedo y le bajo lo malvado, es que esas cuchillas rodeando la camilla se veían sorprendentes.

Pues increíblemente es lo más inútil que Migue tiene aquí –Comento el chico con bandita, los mellizos alejaron las maderas con cuchillas de la camilla- Prueba la "desolladora" Manuel, Jejeje

Eh, mejor métase uno de ustedes… –Retrocedió unos pasos pero los chicos lo sujetaron de las manos y lo recostaron sobre la tabla- Aaay~… -Podría jurar que la sangre se le congelo, y sus músculos se tensaron al ver el brillo de esos filos.

Tranquilo bato, verás que no pasa nada –Dijo Itzel. Eso lo desconcertó- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

Los dos comenzaron a girar las manijas velozmente y las cuchillas se doblaron hacia afuera sin tocarle un pelo a Manuel- Las cuchillas son muy delgadas por lo que al rotarlas muy fuerte la fuerza centrífuga las desvía hacia afuera, pero si las giras despacio chocan de lleno con las extremidades y es difícil moverlas, así que en verdad en vez de desollar solo corta por tajos…

Bastante ineficaz pero a Migue le pareció bonita y sirve para asustar, jeje –Los dos seguían dando vueltas a las hojas cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió y el dueño del lugar hizo aparición, la cuchillas dejaron de girar y los mellizos pronto desaparecieron por otra entrada- ¡Mierd…! –Manuel trato de irse pero cuando se fue a sentar sus ojos quedaron frente a las cuchillas, así que volvió a recostarse resignado ya que Miguel se acercaba.

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaban haciendo? –Grito Miguel, llego al lado de la desolladora y colocó sus manos en su cintura- ¿Qué haces allí pe?

¡Fue idea de esos dos! –Reclamó Manu mientras el vampiro alejaba las cuchillas para que pudiera salir. Ya de pie Miguel le sonrió de una manera extraña, una que le causaba escalofríos…

¿Quieres que te muestre las otras? –Ladeo la cabeza y sus ojitos brillaron mientras miraban al chileno.

Eh… ¿Y-ya?

¡Genial! –Se colocó detrás y comenzó a empujarlo- Quiero que conozcas a alguien, es de mis favoritas –Una sonrisa se ensanchaba a lo largo de su cara mostrando sus dientes blancos y ¿Afilados?

¿A-a quién? –Llegaron frente a un armazón de madera y fierro, y en la parte superior se veía un rostro femenino moldeado en metal- La doncella de hierro de Nuremberg

… Ya la cacho, vamos –Trato de alejarse pero el joven lo sujeto con fuerza y abrió la puerta mostrando los pinchos unidos a ella.

Metían a las personas dentro y cuando cerraban la puerta… -Calló mirando la cara del chileno que intercalaba sus ojos entre él y la caja- No te gustaría estar dentro ¿O sí?

Uhm~… no mucho –Dijo con voz bajita y aguda, Migue lo arrastró hacia otra parte de la sala, frente a una máquina de madera, cuyos barrotes se disponían asimilando una "X" con orificios en los cuatro extremos por los que pasaban cuerdas que se conectaban por debajo a una misma manivela- Y… -Trago saliva- ¿Esto qué es?

El potro en forma de equis –Señalo el más bajito- ¿Otro más? ¿Cuántos hay? –Preguntó Manuel consiguiendo una risita por parte del jefe del clan- Vamos a ver otro –Volvió a jalarlo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el rinconcito más oscuro de la sala, donde la visión hacia el tejado pronto se perdía debido a la penumbra. Miguel lo llevo hasta una mesa de madera que aparentemente no era nada más que eso- Recuéstate –Le indicó.

¿Qué? –No le parecía una buena idea la verdad- Mejor no Migue ¿Y si volvemos arriba?

Recuéstate –Volvió a decir con voz autoritaria. El chileno se sentó sobre la camilla temeroso- ¿M-Miguel? –Esa escena le parecía de película de terror, y Miguel era el mortero… eso era peor.

Recuéstate –Dijo una vez más, ahora en tono suave, empujó los hombros del chico con delicadeza hasta que estuvo tendido sobre la madera- No te vayas a mover –Le sonrió y el muchacho tragó saliva tiritando hasta que le dolió la espalda.

¿Qué harás? –No recibió respuesta, Miguel tiro de una palanca y un hacha cayó desde arriba pasando por el lado del vampiro y sobre el joven, cuando regreso el chico que estaba de pie lo detuvo con la mano sin problemas quedando el filo a escasos centímetros de la cara de Manuel. Este se quedó helado mirando la hoja del cuchillo, sintió al otro moverse y pronto tuvo su boca cerca de su oído- No vuelvas a entrar aquí sin mi permiso ¿Está bien?

Volvió a tragar saliva y trato de contestar- Sí… -Mencionó con un hilo de voz aun mirando el metal.

Sintieron la puerta abrirse y lentamente miraron hacia la entrada, allí estaba Martín sosteniendo un tazón.

… ¡Oh, Miguel! Dejále las manos, quiero que me prepare mate –Comentó moviendo el recipiente, Miguel dejo escapar una carcajada y sacó al chico de la camilla, este miraba al rubio con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira.

Lo dejare entero… por hoy –Bromeo cuando pasaba por el lado del ojos verdes. Los dos se sonrieron hasta que Miguel salió de la habitación, entonces miró a Manu- Y bien esclavo ¿Me preparas mate? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

¡Hazte tu jodido mate vo solo, conche tu madre! –Le grito al lado de su oreja lo más fuerte le que permitieron sus paralizados pulmones- "Dejále las manos" ¡Desgraciado! –Murmuró cuando salía del cuarto seguido de Martín.

No te enfades che, sabía que estaba bromeando –Comentó detrás del chico, este tenía las cejas juntas y los labios apretados, así que le pellizco un costado para que cambiara su expresión. Manuel dio un salto y se enfurruño más- ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero tus feas, pálidas, frías y asquerosas manos sobre mí!

Uhm ¿Seguro? –Se acercó quedando a un centímetro del joven- Creo que podría llegar a gustarte –Dijo con voz seductora pasando su dedo por el contorno de su cara. El moreno solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

¡Vamos Manu! ¡Haceme mate! –Chilló Martín cuando ya estuvieron arriba, le tiraba levemente del gorro de su chaqueta mientras avanzaba.

¡Hazlo tú! Como si no supieras, o mejor pídele a Miguel, como parece que se están llevando tan bien… ¡Y ya deja mi gorro! –Le dio una palmada y se giró quedando de frente a Martín- Pero me gustá como lo haces vos –Le dijo con cara de pena y ojitos grandes y brillantes, hasta ese mechón extraño de su cabeza descendió un poco.

… pasa pa acá –Le quitó el tazón y fue a buscar la cocina, seguido de un sonriente rubio.

Jetón de mierda –Se quejó llegando a su habitación, ya se había librado del otro chico que fue a tomar su mate afuera- Se da la lata de buscarme pero no es capaz de hacerse sus weas solo –De pronto le vino un mareo que casi lo tira al suelo- ¡Chuta! –Logró normalizar su vista y se tendió en la cama mientras volvía a maldecir al rubio y abrazó su almohada- Uhm, aunque si estuviera la chicoca yo tampoco haría nada, jaja…

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, ahora estaba pensando en su hermanita, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y su estómago se contrajo ¿Estaría preocupada por qué no la ha llamado? ¿O tal vez ni siquiera se ha acordado de él? Se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando el piso con tristeza tratando de controlar la nostalgia y no echarse a llorar.

¿Te sientes mal?

¡Ah! –De un salto se pegó al respaldo de la cama mirando a Pedro que se había sentado a los pies de esta- ¡No entres así! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo diga?

¿A poco no me escuchaste? Sí toque, pero ya que –Se acercó más y agarro un cojín- ¿Por qué estás triste carnal?

No lo estoy –Levantó su almohada y sacó su pijama- Y ahora vete que me voy a acostar

¡No te vas arranar ahora! –Se quejó- Son solo escusas para librarte de mí ¡Vamos mano! Puedes contarme tus cosas

¡Ay! –Se separó de la cama dándole la espalda al muchacho con la bandita- Bueno tal vez no quiero simplemente, no quiero hablar de mis cosas

¿Pero por qué no? –Veía al chileno contrayendo sus manos casi perforando sus palmas con las uñas de los dedos y los hombros tensos.

¡Por qué….! –La garganta se le contrajo y sentía una asfixia que no lo dejaba hablar.

¿Por qué? –Preguntó con suavidad percatándose que el chico estaba melancólico.

Trató de relajarse, respiró profundo y secó unas diminutas gotas que habían escapado- … Quieres mucho a Itzel ¿No?

¿Eh? ¿Eso a qué va? –Manuel se giró hacia él, y lo miró fijamente casi intimidando- Solo contesta…

Pedro guardó silencio mientras lo observaba hasta que suspiró- ¿A huevo me preguntas eso? Claro que sí compa

El chileno volvió a sentarse sobre la cama junto al vampiro mirándolo con un poco de seriedad- ¿Qué pasaría si te separaran de ella?

El chico se quedó con la mirada fija en él con los ojos bien abiertos, con algo de extrañeza pero Manuel también pudo percibir miedo y pena asomándose, se estaba poniendo en el caso- Eh… -Pedro bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior- Esto es sobre tu hermanita ¿Verdad? Tienes que entender que…

Respóndeme ¿Cómo crees que te sentirías lejos de ella?

EL joven apenas le dirigía la mirada y apretaba sus manos, y el chileno terminó hablando de nuevo- Tal vez lo tuyo sea diferente, no sé, son mellizos, supongo que es otro tipo de relación… pero de todos modos, es mi hermana chica ¿Crees que algún día me voy a quedar tranquilo si ni siquiera puedo llamarla?

…. Supongo que no –Finalmente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y los vio brillosos al punto de llorar.

Por favor…

… es que, bato no puedo –Manuel le tomó las manos, mirándolo con desesperación.

Por favor, Pedro, nadie más lo va a saber…

Uhm… -Trato de evitar sus ojos, pero terminó resignado, entendía lo que quería, así que saco el celular que compartía con su hermana del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo entrego al joven. Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Manuel y no pudo contenerse y abrazó al chico con fuerza.

Gracias –Le susurró en voz baja, el otro le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con una media sonrisa, hace bastante tiempo no sentía un abrazo tan cálido- Pero mañana a primera hora me lo entregas cabrón, y que no quede en el historial o nos chingamos los dos

Jaja, claro –Se separó y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sostuvo el aparato firmemente entre sus dedos.

Ahora me voy cuate, y cuidadito con eso –Señaló Pedro antes de salir del cuarto. Al quedarse solo puso su atención al aparato, con cuidado presionó los números y apretó llamar, se escuchó marcando y luego de cinco tonos alguien contesto.

_¿Hola?..._

Hola cabra chica, soy yo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Descubrí cómo separar los párrafos, wii!

(no me pesquen xD)


	14. Recaida

Ne, subo antes de colapsar con las globales =w= _(no estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda)_

**By Iris …**_me estoy quedando sin títulos para los capítulos! Dx_

**CAP 14: RECAIDA**

Parece que ya viene –Comentó Catalina al escuchar pasos por el pasillo, todos llevaron su mirada hacia la entrada, pero bajaron los hombros y silbaron cuando vieron entrar a Pedro- ¡Ah, cabrones! ¿Qué les pasa?

¿Y Manuel? ¿Sabes dónde está? –Preguntó Miguel mientras jugaba con los cordones de su chaqueta.

Pues… -Hizo a su mente trabajar y recordó que el chico estaba durmiendo cuando fue a buscar su celular, claro eso nadie debía saberlo- En su habitación, supongo... ¿Vamos a salir? –No evitó una observación obvia fijándose en todos reunidos, una situación que solo podía sugerir eso u otro acontecimiento trascendente.

Queríamos… Ve a buscarlo –Dijo Martín consiguiendo que Pedro hiciera una mueca de enfado.

No chingues, acabo de volver, ve a buscarlo tú, carnal

¡Ash! Son unos inútiles –Miguel sin más comenzó a caminar, seguido luego por Martín.

Ustedes váyanse, los alcanzamos luego –Les dijo el rubio a los demás quienes no le dieron más vueltas y se marcharon, era una provechosa oportunidad para salir con permiso y sin el jefe, jeje.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del chileno, Martín fue hacia la cama del joven y Miguel abrió las cortinas para que entrara luz.

Oye che –El rubio colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico y lo sacudió- Manu, despertá boludo… ¿Me escuchás? –Dejo de agitarlo y se dio el tiempo de mirarlo, estaba algo pálido y su respiración era entrecortada y débil- ¿M-Manuel? –Sin quererlo tartamudeó llamando la atención del vampiro a sus espaldas.

¿Qué sucede? –Miguel se acercó a ellos- ¡Decímelo vos! –El moreno se inclinó sobre el chico tocándole la frente, al sentir el tacto este abrió los ojos levemente, estaban brillosos y les costaba enfocarse en alguno de los dos sujetos a su costado- ¡Estás que ardes!

¡¿Oye que te pasá a vos, pervertido? –Reclamó el rubio recibiendo un golpe en la sien del otro quien terminó corriéndolo de su lugar para arrodillarse frente a Manuel que comenzaba a abrir un poco más sus parpados.

¿Hace cuánto estás así? –Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello para relajarlo en un comportamiento de atisbo fraternal. El chileno tardó en responderle por su dificultad para respirar y la punzada que sentía en cierta parte de su pecho.

Desperté… así ¡Ugh! –El dolor se agudizó y sintió su garganta cerrada, eso lo desespero al no poder respirar, sus manos subieron hasta su cuello presionando su piel con las uñas.

El resto de tu cuerpo ¿Cómo lo sientes?

¡Ah!… -Doblo la espalda y junto su tórax con las piernas mientras gemía. Martin volvió a acercarse y miraba al chico con preocupación.

Chilenito…

Manuel, contesta –Miguel continuó con las manos sobre la cabeza del muchacho de manera reconfortante. El moreno sobre la cama relajó un poco sus músculos y comenzó a hablar entrecortado- Siento hormigas por todo el cuerpo…

Uhm… te traeré algo de comer ¿No lo has hecho en días, cierto? –Le dedicó una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza nuevamente antes de irse. Manu cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir se topó con la mirada fija de Martín.

Ah~ ¿Qué tanto… miras? –Preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño, el rubio se acercó más y apoyó una de sus manos cerca de las del chico y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su cara.

Me habrías dicho que querías comer algo, boludo –Replicó como un reproche, mientras jugueteaba con los mechones detrás de la oreja del joven.

Ja… acaso… ¿Habrías corrido… a traerme algo? –Martín lo observaba intensamente y abrió la boca para hablar, pero otra punzada invadió el costado izquierdo del chileno, el vampiro se calló y el castaño cerró los ojos emitiendo un leve gemido.

Sintió la mano del rubio que seguía acariciando su cabello y pronto percibió la frente de este junto a la suya- No seas ingrato conmigo che… -Se quedó junto a él mirando sus ojitos cafés casi sin pestañear.

Manuel trataba de respirar normalmente pero el dolor del pecho, y además el tener al rubio ahí, tan cerca, lo ponían un poco nervioso.

¿Qué te pasa a vo? –Trató de mirarlo fijamente como el de ojos verde lo estaba haciendo pero no pudo, desvió la mirada levemente hacia abajo tratando de evitarlo, pero era difícil no prestarle atención ¡Estaba sobre él! Prácticamente.

Pronto la mano de Martin bajo hasta la mejilla del moreno y casi instantáneamente acerco más su cara quedando sus ojos frente a frente y su boca a centímetros de los labios del chileno.

¿Qué quieres…? –Beso su frente haciéndolo callar, luego ambas mejillas para volver a juntar su cara con la del chico.

"_Tum" "Tum" "Tum" "Tum"_

Manu tragó saliva, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y la punzada se hacía más grande. Cada vez percibía al rubio más cerca y con sus manos rodeando su cabeza, pero repentinamente se apartó justo cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse para darle paso a Miguel. Martín se fue hasta el lado de la ventana y allí se quedó apoyado mirando hacia afuera como si lo que pasará dentro del cuarto le fuera indiferente.

"… ¿Y eso qué mierda fue?". Quedó aturdido ¿Cómo debía tomar eso, eh? Y en verdad ¿Qué intentó hacer el rubio?

Toma, supongo que te gustará –Miguel hizo que se sentará y le entregó una bolsa con emparedados de distintos ingredientes y grato aroma, para un humano.

¿Por qué no le traés sangre? –Comentó el rubio desde la ventana, mirando tan solo por el rabillo del ojo hacia la cama.

Supuse que no querría –Miguel colocó las manos sobre sus caderas con una semi sonrisa- Verdad, Manuel…

El chico había dado unos tres mordiscos máximo cuando sintió la comida devolviéndose a su boca, saco los bocadillos de la bolsa en que venían y vomito en ella bajo la mirada de ambos chicos.

¡¿Eh? –El jefecito se acercó al muchacho para ayudarlo mientras Martin se mantenía a distancia- ¿Y ahora que le hiciste, boludo? –No ocultó su diversión y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas viendo a los otros dos complicados para no manchas la cama.

¡Yo no hice nada! –Chilló el moreno justo cuando Manuel terminaba de vomitar.

¡Argh! ¡Estoy como al principio! ¡Ugh! –Volvió a lo mismo sujetando firmemente la bolsa al igual que Miguel, no soportó el sabor de los alimentos cuando tocaban su lengua y el olor volvía a molestarle.

Entonces lo que necesitás es sangre, re-pelotudos ¿Se les olvida que este es un vampiro? –Dijo Martín con tonito burlón para molestar a ambos chicos.

¿Cómo que "este", sacoe…? –Manuel sintió que volvería a vomitar, pero por suerte fue una falsa alarma.

Relajate pibe –Arregló su fleco mientras caminaba a la puerta- Te buscare algo para comer –Sonrió de tal manera que sus colmillos se apreciaban claramente.

¡Eso no! –Miguel apareció atrás del chico y lo jaló del cuello de su camiseta- No confió en que no harás destrozos, así que quédate aquí cuidando de Manuel y yo le busco algo.

¡Jum! Entonces solo trae una de tus botellitas y listo –Sugirió el rubio mientras se sentaba en un rincón.

Ehm, no lo creo…

¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya te acabaste todo? –Una expresión de desagrado atravesó la cara del rubio- Sos un… y nos pides respetar tu estúpido uno por mes…

¡No es mi culpa que ustedes desperdicien tanto! –Reclamó el chico- Es cosa de tomar unas cuantas jeringas y listo… y hablando de mi reserva –Colocó su mano sobre el mentón ladeando la cabeza analizando otro asunto- La otra vez mi puerta estaba rota…

¡Oh, duele! –Comenzó a quejarse el moreno que yacía en la cama.

¡Vamos che, vete rápido y trae algo!

Ehm… ¡Claro, claro! –Miguel desapareció raudo por la puerta y sus pasos dejaron de escucharse luego de unos segundos. Los dos que se quedaron en la habitación relajaron sus hombros y el moreno emitió un suspiro de alivio.

Casi te descubren ¿Eh, chilenito? –Una almohada fue lanzada hacia su cara en respuesta- ¡Ja, ja, ja!

¡Eso fue culpa tuya! Te pudiste conformar con el conejo –Le gruño el muchacho antes de sentir un mareo y una fuerte punzada en su cabeza.

¡Ay! Es que sos un…. No importa, ya dejemos ese tema –Gateo hasta el lado de la cama y se acomodó entre ella y el mueble de noche, tendría que quedarse a cuidar al intento de vampiro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Argh! ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Me largo de aquí! –Rugió Julio mientras se alejaba por la calle dejando al resto del grupo riéndose a carcajadas apoyados contra las paredes de ladrillos.

¡No te enojes, Julio! _¡Ja, ja, ja!_ –Le gritaron antes que desapareciera. El caso aquí fue que los chicos solo se estaban dedicando a hacer payasadas en vez de tomarse en serio el día de caza, lo que molestaba sobremanera a Julio ya que espantaban a todas sus presas.

Muy bien, muy bien –Pedro secó la lágrima que se había escurrido de su ojo- Hay que ponernos serios cuates ¿Lo haremos en grupo o cada quien como pue…? –No había terminado de hablar cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a dispersarse, y en dos segundos ya no se divisaba ningno- … me lo suponía… -Pronto llevó sus manos atrás de su nuca mientras miraba alrededor para asegurarse que su hermana también se había alejado; lo cual ya no le parecía tan raro porque hace tiempo estaba un poco enojada con él, y lo dejaba solo como una manera de castigarlo.

Realizada la inspección se marchó de allí igualmente para dirigirse a una parte en especial…

¡Estúpidos demonios! –Refunfuñaba Julio mientras caminaba.

"Bueno, aprovechando esto iré a ver a…. mi cachorrito".

Si pudiera se habría sonrojado al pensar en eso, pero su torrente sanguíneo estaba preocupado de otros lugares más que sus mejillas. Iba con paso rápido por las calles, tratando de llegar a un lugar favorable para montar vuelo.

Por otro lado…

¡Ash! ¿Y este cabrón dónde puede estar? –Pedro estaba recargado sobre el muro de un edificio residencial esperando por una calle cercana a ese "negocio extraño" al que iba el rubio.

"Tal vez deba ir a su casa".

Después de pensarlo un momento se separó de la pared para comenzar a andar, pero dos manos cubiertas con guantes le cubrieron la boca y lo jalaron hacia atrás sin que pudiera evitarlo- ¡Mmm!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ni Manuel y mucho menos Martín estaban felices con la idea de mirarse las caras toda la mañana hasta que regresara Miguel, pero a ambos los detenían sus razones para quedarse en la habitación; primero que nada el chileno no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, así que estaba prácticamente atado a la cama, y el rubio… pues a Miguel no le gustaría encontrar solo al castaño. Así que pasando por el comentario del clima, su última comida y acotaciones sobre una película que el rubio no había visto en su vida, pero que pudo comparar perfectamente con otra grabada algunas décadas atrás, quedaron aparentemente sin tema que pudieran compartir, lo que era frustrante.

"¡Ah, qué carajos!". Martín no pudo más que revolver su cabello, si podía hacer conversación con sus recurrentes amantes, ¡¿Cómo demonios se quedaba sin tema? ¡¿Cómo? Se notaba la falta de sangre en el cuerpo, su cerebro prácticamente no funcionaba.

Y no menos aburrido se encontraba el moreno, increíblemente lo único peor en ese momento que escuchar la voz chillona de su acompañante era el silencio perpetuo que se había formado, y entonces algo escapó de su boca…

Cómo lo hacen…

¿Eh? –Martín reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar sonido y volvieron a mirarse directamente. Manuel siguió callado, retomando para él mismo lo que había pensado momentos antes. "¿Cómo no se aburren?".

Digo ¿Cómo es que…? -Y mientras hablaba cambio de idea; mejor que preguntar eso, ¿Por qué no sacar una duda que tenía desde el día en que lo persiguieron por la escuela? "¿Por qué se quebraron los vidrios?"- ¿Cómo es que Itzel puede hacer eso?

¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué, pibe? –Tuvo que explicarle y una vez que comprendió una sonrisa se asomó en su cara, una de sus típicas expresiones de soberbia y luego de acariciar su cabello se digno a contestar- Pues danos algo de crédito, ¿Crees que después de tantos años no tenemos nuestros trucos?

Manuel supuso que su compañero esperaba una reacción animada, que abriera los ojos y la boca en una expresión de asombro, pero la única cara que pudo poner fue de desconfianza, no podía sacarse la costumbre de buscar la ambigüedad y coquetería en todo lo que el rubio le decía. Cosa que, en efecto, desilusiono un tanto al vampiro.

Vaya… -Asemejó un suspiro abatido- No sos nada animado, chilenito…

Pues perdóname –Bufó indignado- Pero contéstame lo que pregunté, aweona'o… -Después de dicho no pudo evitar reírse ayudado por la mirada seria del muchacho.

Bien… -De brazos cruzados se sentó sobre la cama, y de un momento a otro volvió su sonrisa, ahora una galante e inclinó su cuerpo hacia Manuel-Veo que estas aburrido ¿No? Entonces, creo que cederé ante tus deseos –Esa mirada provocadora y penetrante consiguieron cortarle la respiración al moreno, ¿Acaso dijo algo sugerente? ¿O el rubio tenía una capacidad exorbitante para pasarse rollos con él?

Pero ¿Por qué hablar de otros si podemos…? –Su mano se estaba acercando, y no a su cara exactamente sino más abajo; ya estaba, tuvo que recordarle su condición de enfermo, no portándose como enfermo claro, porque el combo que le dio no fue para nada endeble.

¡Uhm! ¡Bien, bien! –Acarició su adolorida mejilla y recargó su espalda contra la pared, ¡Qué malo! ¿Qué manera más rápida de entretenerse que esa? Por dios, se ve que aún es virgen…

Veras, con tanto tiempo es normal que desarrollemos nuestras habilidades ¿No te parece?

Contrólate… -Acotó el moreno en cuanto percibió movimiento peligroso hacía él, por suerte el rubio acató con obediencia. Y así le pudo explicar la capacidad vocal de Itzel, las piernas casi mecánicas de Julio, la intuición prodigiosa de Catalina, la inevitable y atroz atracción que provocaban Sebastián y María para los humanos… y uno que encontró bastante macabro.

¿Miguel? Pues… -Martín ladeo su cuerpo para buscar en los cajones de Manuel algo con lo que explicar, terminó tomando un lápiz- Mira, te lo pondré así…. Si fuera humano, y Miguel dijera que entierre esto en mi ojo, lo haría…

Llego a casi disfrutar la cara que colocó el moreno cuando lo dijo- ¿Tétrico verdad? –Volvió a recostarse al lado del muchacho notando que este lo miraba demasiado- ¿Qué pasa? –Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chileno.

¿Y tú, Martín? ¿Haces algo en especial? –Manuel acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada, un poco ladeada hacia su compañero con las manos a los costados, su cuerpo miraba al tejado y una pierna se encontraba delicadamente doblada. En esa posición, según Martin, se veía divino.

… che, acaso… -Lentamente se colocó sobre Manu, acercando su cuerpo al del joven- ¿Me estas coqueteando, pibe? –Susurró ya sobre su cara. Una sonrisa seductora se formó en los labios del moreno, llevó sus manos a la ropa de Martín atrayéndolo más a la vez que lo seducía con los ojos.

… ¡Sale jetón! –Lo empujó y el cuerpo del rubio terminó estrellándose contra el piso con un estrepitoso ruido. Por una extraña razón este comenzó a reírse entre los quejidos, se levantó con dificultad y apoyó los antebrazos sobre el colchón.

Sos lo peor, Manuel…

¿Y tú? Pensar que YO te estaba coqueteando, por favor… -Colocó otra almohada sobre la que ya tenía para erguir su espalda- Ahora de verdad ¿Haces algo interesante o eres un inútil?

¡Hum! Mirá quien lo dice, boludo –Arregló el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos y desvió la mirada sin visible intenciones de querer responder.

… ¿Y? –Insistió nuevamente, aunque solo pudo esperar unos segundos por la respuesta de Martín, ya que este no lo miraba, y es más, huía de sus ojos, concluyo que…- ¡No haces nada! ¡Oh! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Martín trató de no mirarlo y tampoco hablar, pero era imposible, se estaba burlando de él en su propia cara, prácticamente lo estaba incitando.

¡Calláte queres! ¡Qué venis a burlarte! ¡Tú única gracia es que tenes pulso!

Y olor, y respiro, y tengo calor corporal….

No se puede decir que eso sea bueno, lo único que trae son problemas, en especial para mí –Un mohín apareció en su rostro.

Bueno, ya, la cosa es que eres un inútil

¡Y seguís…!

Ya, ya oh, me calló –Y lo hizo por un momento, pero- … y así molestan a Pedro…

¡Ya, boludo! ¡Dejalo! –Martín golpeó la cama con el puño, y el tono que uso demostró que no estaba enojado, estaba furioso, un poco exagerado a decir verdad.

Ya, cálmate, tranquilo –Habló con tono relajado, y después de asegurarse que no era peligroso, estiro la mano palpando el hombro del vampiro de forma tranquilizadora. En unos segundo el clima se había calmado, Martín se normalizó y volvió a ubicarse entre la cama y el velador. Y nuevamente Manuel comenzó a hablar.

Oye ¿De verdad Pedro no puede…?

No estoy muy seguro de eso –Lo interrumpió Martin adelantándose a su pregunta. Manu fue hasta la orilla de la cama mirando directamente al rubio.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Veras, no puede mandar a las personas que hagan cosas por él, pero… no sé, tiene algo, que hace que los humanos confíen en él… -Calló para mirar la expresiones del muchacho sobre el lecho.

… ¿Cómo es eso? –La cara de Manuel expresaba confusión, a lo que Martín sonrió.

Le hacen menos preguntas, no juzgan tanto su comportamiento ni las excusas que les pueda dar, y eso es muy útil, sabés, sería el último de quién sospecharían…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entonces… ¿Iremos a cazar? –Le preguntó observando la intimidante pistola que le había entregado Alfred. Y es que Pedro aún sigue sorprendiéndose con la variedad de armamento que posee el rubio.

"Ni siquiera me percate que este cabrón me estaba observando… supongo que lo subestime demasiado, tendré que irme con más cuidado".

Solo hay que darle un escarmiento a esos ogros, están bajando mucho más de lo acordado

Aha… ¿Y entonces por qué tanto arsenal, compa? –En ese momento el rubio giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

Nunca se sabe… -Una sonrisita infantil nació en su rostro, dándole un aire travieso.

Chido… -Comentó con sarcasmo en respuesta de aquello- Odio a los ogros…

¿A sí? ¿Cuántos has visto? ¡Ja, ja, ja! -Alfred se levantó y desordeno el cabello del muchacho, cosa que llevaba haciendo hace un rato ¿Cuál era su problema con verlo ordenado?

Uhm… ¿Por qué andas tan simpático gringo?

Ya quiero ver cómo te las arreglas con eso –Señalo el arma que sostenía el moreno, ya que esta era la mitad de su tamaño y el peso podría entrar a competir con el suyo.

Canijo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yo me quedaré aquí -Daniel se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó entre las raíces dándole seriedad a su posición, molestando un poco a Julio con su persistencia en una actitud _infantil_.

No puedes hablar en serio –Lo regañó desde la rama, pero el castaño no cambio de parecer.

Claro que hablo en serio… -Y entonces explotó.

¡¿Tienes problemas, o qué? ¡Perro infeliz! ¡¿Me escape para verte y resulta que no haremos nada?

Quiero que salgamos...

¡¿Pero dónde crees que estamos? –Su molestia era más que su desconcierto ante esa pretensión.

¡Pero de verdad! Lo más cerca que hemos estado en años es esto ¡Y te tengo a tres metros sobre mi cabeza!

No creo que sea tanto… -Acotó con voz más baja y calmada. En un segundo el joven lobo se levantó y observó hacia arriba, casi doblándose el cuello para mirarlo directamente.

Da igual, quiero que vayamos a otra parte, no sé, a la ciudad, al cine o a comer algo…

¿Comer? Estás demente ¿Se te ha olvidado lo que soy?

¡No seas amargado Julio!

¡¿Cómo que amargado? ¡¿Qué te has creído? ¡Tenme más respeto!... además, no quiero –Se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda contra el tronco, en una actitud muy parecida a la anterior tomada por el _niño._

¿Por qué no? Apenas me dejas verte la cara, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto mides… -Se calló la boca por un momento y después de ese lapso sonrió- ¿Es por eso? ¿Será que ya te pasé?

N-no ¡Qué tontería! No es nada de eso

¡Julio! No me interesa que seas más bajo, anda, no me burlaré

¡Te dicen que no es eso! –Oh, sí, claro que era eso, si no estaba mal ya era una cabeza que le llevaba de ventaja, y eso no podía ser, podría haber conocido a su tátara abuelo y aun así era más pequeño que Daniel. Verán, hasta los inmortales se acomplejan.

Por favor… ¿Sí? –Sus ojitos brillaban y trataba de manipularlo con su cara de cachorro, solo le faltaban las orejas y una cola para menear.

… está bien

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oye… -Manuel dejo de acariciar el cabello de Martín- ¡Oh! Pero eso se sentía bien pibe –Chilló este inmediatamente apoyando sus manos sobre la cama mirando al moreno con ojitos grandes y brillantes, pero para este ya se estaba volviendo aburrido el procedimiento que llevaba por lo menos diez minutos realizando, así que no se molestó en retomarlo.

¡Ah! –Acomodó las almohadas en su espalda ignorando al rubio sin mayores complicaciones- ¿Qué crees que me traerá? No sé, una botella, un vaso, una tapita… ¿O la presa ENTERA? –Se aterró ante este último pensamiento.

Pues, supongo que la presa completa –Sonrió con malicia mirando los ojos increíblemente grandes que puso el moreno- ¡Ja, ja, ja! es broma, creo que será amable con vos y habrá hecho el trabajo, aunque… en verdad no sé, quién entiende a Miguel en realidad

Uhm, eso no me tranquiliza… -Lo miraba con enfado, aunque al otro poco le importaba en ese momento.

¿Pero cuál es el problema? Tarde o temprano terminaras mordiendo a un humano, deberías empezar a aceptarlo…

Parecía fácil, pero por lo menos para él no lo era, quería evitar esa experiencia lo que más pudiera, tal vez en unos cincuenta años ya estaría acostumbrado, pero por ahora le gustaría mantenerse alejado de cuellos humanos, se conformaría con gusto con los conejos, porque no esperaba que hicieran el trabajo por él, como ahora, pero ¡Por favor! Que hayan hecho el trabajo por él, eso era lo que más quería.

_¡PAM! _

De pronto la ventana del balcón se abrió dejando entrar el viento que meció las cortinas con violencia, casi de inmediato un chico cayó sobre el suelo de la habitación inconsciente seguido por Miguel que sonreía como si nada bajo la mirada sorprendida y aterrorizada de los otros dos.

Ya traje la comida –Comunicó como la madre que le habla a su hijos, con el pie empujo el hombro del muchacho dejándolo boca arriba para que pudieran examinarlo.

Ah… Ah ¿E-está vivo? –Preguntó Manuel mirando con horror al pobre tipo en el piso de su habitación.

¡Claro que sí pe! Solo lo dormí

¡¿Q-qué? –Si le quedaba sangre en el cuerpo estaba seguro se le cayó a los pies, ¡¿Y ahora qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Ehm, Miguel ¿Estás bromeando, cierto che? –El rubio se acercó y revisó el pulso del sujeto.

Pensé que sería bueno que practicaras un poco –Sujetó a Martín del brazo y lo levantó guiándolo con él hacia la puerta- Llámanos solo si necesitas ayuda ¿Sí?

_¡Esperá boludo! ¿Qué…? _Al cerrarse la puerta dejaron de escucharse sus voces. Manuel tardó unos minutos en atreverse a mirar al chico nuevamente, se acercó algo jadeante por el dolor en el pecho y se arrodillo al lado de él mordiendo su labio inferior.

"_Solo lo dormí"_

"¡¿Qué mierda hago si se despierta?". Se alejó del joven con el pánico llenándole la cabeza, se colocó al lado de su cama sintiendo la protección que le brindaba la pared a su temblorosa espalda, cuando despertara estaría furioso y asustado, y en su condición era mejor alejar pleitos. "¡Ash! ¡Demonios Miguel! ¿Y ahora qué hago?". Se debatía si darse por vencido y morderlo rápidamente o esperar a que despierte y dejarlo escapar por la ventana, pero lo más seguro es que uno de esos dos lo quiera.

Como fuera, estuvo pensando un largo rato y el chico de pronto comenzó a moverse, entonces el chileno pegó por completo su cuerpo al muro para sostenerse en pie con menos esfuerzo. Finalmente el chico abrió los ojos y se levantó de un brinco observando al moreno un poco desorientado.

¿T-tú quién eres?

Tranquilo, no te hare nada… -Sintió su garganta comprimida pero se esforzó para que su habla se escuchara normal.

¡¿Estás con ese chico? ¡Dime! –Manu negó con las manos y la cabeza, aunque el joven no se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo, busco rápidamente algo con lo que atacarlo, finalmente tomó la lámpara de fierro que había sobre el escritorio y trato de golpearlo, Manuel logró esquivarlo apartándose a un lado pero tropezó con la cama quedando recostado boca arriba, el joven levantó el objeto una vez más pero quedó inmovilizado cuando dos manos lo sujetaron y unos colmillos se clavaron en su cuello.

Los ojos de Manuel miraron con espanto como el cuerpo del muchacho caía al suelo y la fina línea de sangre que escurría desde el labio de Martín.

¿Q-qué hiciste? –Sentía su cuerpo entumecido sin poder cambiar la posición que tenía. Con elegancia su compañero limpio la sangre de su cara mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Sabía que no lo harías, pibe –Se acercó hasta el moreno y reclinó su cuerpo alcanzando su cara con la mano- ¿Estás bien, chilenito?

Manuel tirito con el contacto de su piel fría y alejó esa mano de su cara mirando hacia el suelo de su alcoba. Entonces Martín se alejó de él con las manos apoyadas sobre sus caderas.

Pensálo así: eras vos o él… y en este momento te prefiero a vos, sabelo –Sin mucha delicadeza levantó al chico del piso y lo deposito sobre la cama.

¡¿Qué haces?

Tomá… -El rubio acerco la muñeca del cuerpo hasta la cara del moreno, este inmediatamente la alejó con repulsión- ¿Ya qué importá? Está muerto, no lo vamos a desperdiciar

¿"Vamos"? –Vio como el chico frente a él sujetaba la otra mano del joven y le clavaba los dientes en la muñeca comenzando a succionar. Se mantuvo dubitativo por un instante pero finalmente se rindió a las palabras de Martín. "Está muerto ¿Qué más da?" Acercó ese brazo sin vida a su boca y comenzó a tragar.


	15. Visitante inesperado

**CAP 15: VISITANTE INESPERADO**

Supuso que en el callejón estaba bien, eran lugares comunes para delincuentes, así que dejó el cadáver allí, aunque antes de marcharse hizo un tajo en su cuello con las garras para ocultar los dos agujeros que dejaron sus dientes. Se alejó rápidamente de ese lugar, aún era temprano y Miguel no andaba por allí así que podía buscar un humano más.

Terminó asechando a un chico aparentemente torpe que ni se percató del sujeto que seguía sus pasos, aunque esperó demasiado, el muchacho llego a su casa y entró, claro no habría sido mucho problema pero su mascota se acercó a la reja y comenzó a ladrarle al vampiro.

¡Argh! –Habría callado al perro pero la suerte le jugó una mala pasada; las casas de esa calle estaban repletas de ellos, todos se acercaron a la calle y comenzaron a ladrarle con insistencia, así que se fue rápidamente de allí con el aroma a can perforando su nariz.

¿Por qué la gente no tiene más gatos? Sería más fácil entrar a sus casas –Se adentró en un parque y se alejó de las personas que había allí para tenderse sobre el pasto con tranquilidad- Demonios, aún sigue oliendo a perro.

_Crack_

En el momento en que se giró alguien le cayó encima.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Debiste dejarlo solo pe, así nunca aprenderá –Miguel estaba cruzado de brazos y se hundía cada vez más en el sillón mientras miraba a Martín.

¡Ash! Todos necesitan un poco de ayuda

¿Ah?... –Primero lo observó con detenimiento y luego sonrió de una forma extraña- Es eso ¿U otra cosa esta pasando?

¡Claro que no! ¡Nada está pasando boludo! Además, tengo mucho mejor gusto…

Claro… dilo cuando Manuel este enfrente, a ver si te atreves –Miro a su compañero amargar su rostro y hundirse entre los almohadones a la vez que colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa- ¿Y qué se quedó haciendo? –Con una sola patada quitó esos zapatos mugrosos de la mesa de madera tallada.

Quería ducharse –Se percató de la mirada pícara que le dedicaba el dueño de casa.

¿Y estás aquí?

… Pelotudo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Guack! –Volvió a escupir, el sabor a sangre dentro de su boca le seguía molestando, y ni siquiera lavándose los dientes cinco veces pudo anularlo- ¡Osh! Ya qué… -Salió del baño con su cabello chorreando mojando así su camiseta, y se alegró al ver que el rubio cumplió su promesa y sacó el cuerpo de su habitación, aunque se atormentó un momento preguntándose donde lo pudo haber dejado, pero la persona que entró volando a su cuarto irremediablemente acaparo toda su atención.

¡Martín, mon ami! ¿Extrañaste a tío Francis? –El sujeto quedó con los brazos extendidos mientras observaba con curiosidad al personaje moreno que tenía frente a sus ojos- Tú no eres Martín… -Comentó algo desilusionado pero enseguida sonrió con lasciva- Pero eso es mejor…

Uhm… ¿Por qué se demora tanto? –Los dos chicos estaban visiblemente aburridos mirándose las caras en la sala.

_**¡AAAHHHH!**_

Saltaron del sillón como un resorte y echaron a correr al piso de arriba, en el camino pudieron escuchar algunas cosas cayéndose mezclados con los gritos del chileno. Entraron a la habitación después de casi echar abajo la puerta para encontrarse con Manuel sobre la cama forcejeando con un sujeto que trataba de desnudarlo.

¿Qué estas…? –Comenzó Miguel con los ojos abiertos de par en par al reconocer al hombre.

¡Francis! –Martín emitió un rugido y se lanzó sobre el rubio quitándolo de encima del chileno.

¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué hice? –Francis quedo de boca al suelo con Martín en su espalda tratando de aplastar su cabeza contra el piso.

¡¿Q-Qué mierda te pasa weon? –Gritó Manuel y se refugió detrás de Miguel, no era una actitud de muy macho pero no quería que ese tipo lo tocara otra vez.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –El mandamás del lugar se cruzó de brazos y lo miró tratando de imponer su autoridad.

¡Miguelito! –El recién llegado se quitó al joven vampiro de encima con un simple empujón y se levantó quedando frente a los dos morenos, uno lo miraba con tranquilidad pero listo para regañarlo y el otro con unos ojos asesinos vigilando todos sus movimientos.

Cheri, en serio no creces nada –Eso molestó al más pequeño.

¡Claro que no, carajo!...

El francés no pudo evitar apretar las mejillas del chico, era tan adorable cuando trataba de comportarse como "adulto".

¡Ah! –Apartó sus manos con un veloz golpe- ¡No hagas eso!

cette adorable

Como sea –Martín apareció a sus espaldas y con ágil movimiento lo estrelló contra la pared mirándolo con ojos rojizos- ¿Te vas a comportar o tengo que pelear de veras con vos?

¡Uhm! Tranquilo –Le sonrió nervioso, no tenía intenciones de pelear con el chico.

Empieza a controlarte o te las verás conmigo ¿Entendés?

oui, oui, manos quietas, manos quietas

Martín soltó lentamente al hombre y se posicionó detrás de Manuel en forma protectora sin quitarle la vista a Francis que se arreglaba la ropa.

Mon ami ¿Y por qué tanto interés en cuidarlo?

Eso no importa –Frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos alrededor del chileno en una notoria intención de marcar su territorio. El sujeto los observó detenidamente y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

Oh, mon Dieu ¿Acaso estoy viendo a un par de enamorados?

Los ojos de Manuel se abrieron de par en par al igual que el rubio quien apartó sus manos rápidamente del cuerpo del moreno.

¡Por supuesto que no! –Terminaron aclarando con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Yo solo quiero probarlo, nada más!

¡Exacto!... ¡¿Qué? –La cara del chileno se cubrió de horror, estaba consciente que Martín era un pervertido pero, no esperaba que lo comunicara con tanta facilidad. "Hijo de…".

Uhum…. Pero Martín, es difícil mantener un romance con un humano, además ¿Qué es lo que te he enseñado? ¡¿Por qué te amarras a uno solo, mon ami? –Terminado el discurso mordió dramáticamente el volado que tenía su chaqueta, notoriamente no había tomado en cuenta lo último que comentó el joven, seguía convencido que no era cosa de una noche.

"Oh, Dios, pervertidos al por mayor" Manuel ya no sabía de quién cuidarse la espalda, aunque por ahí dicen "Mejor malo conocido que por conocer".

¡Qué no es nada de…! –El joven de ojos verdes recibió un empujón dándole paso a Miguel..

Calla tus excusas –Le dijo a su compañero antes de posicionarse frente al vampiro europeo- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Quería visitar a mis sobrinos ¿Cuál es el problema?

Uhm… –La situación era incomoda y problemática, no era bueno que el Francés estuviera allí ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con Manuel? Tal vez encerrarlo en la mazmorra, o decirle a Martín que lo llevara a Argentina por unos días… Era más segura la mazmorra.

De todos modos ¿En verdad qué hacen con un humano aquí?

"Tal vez sería mejor decir que es eso" Pensó Miguel, al menos así Francis se quedaría tranquilo… bueno, un poco más tranquilo.

¡Pero claro que n…! ¡Ay! –Martín estaba hablando pero el jefe de los latinos clavó sus garras en su brazo, tomando la palabra.

Es humano, debes entender que mi causa a veces necesita con quien distraerse ¿No? –Hizo un pacto con el rubio quien entendió su plan. Martín rápidamente abrazó al chileno que todavía analizaba lo dicho por el morenito.

Después de todo necesito un juguete personal ¿Verdad mi flaco? –Manuel estaba en shock, si no habría mandado a la mierda al argentino más cuando mordió su oreja.

Oh, si es eso, entiendo… –Su cara de perversión atemorizaba al chileno, por eso no apartó a Martín hasta que Miguel se llevó al francés a la cocina.

Uhm, no pensé que te gustaría este juego –El aliento del rubio chocó en su oído y sintió sus brazos sujetándolo con mayor fuerza.

Así que juguete personal ¿No? –Le mostro su mirada de furia dejando al otro helado por un momento.

Jeje, no podía decir otra cosa, Miguel… -Mientras intentaba responsabilizar al morenito notó la sonrisa perversa que se asomaba en la cara de su compañero. Nunca lo aceptaría pero, el chico a veces lograba intimidarlo.

Con que quieres jugar Martín… bien, conozco un juego…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

¡Osh! –Pedro se escondió detrás de un árbol cubriéndose de las hachas de los ogros y los disparos del rubio. Las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien que digamos, aunque poco le importaba que los monstruos no quisieran seguir el trato.

"Podría dispararle ahora, no creo que a estos cabrones les importe lo que pase con este canijo". Sintió las hojas crujiendo delatando al pesado cuerpo cerca del tronco, esquivó sin problemas el filo de la hoja y apuntó al pecho del ogro sin recordar la armadura que llevaban. "¡Me lleva!" Antes que el arma de la bestia le alcanzara el pecho se aparto hacia arboles más lejanos, llegando al lado del humano.

I told you, a las piernas ¿O es que no escuchas? –Comentó divertido, a pesar de la situación en que se encontraban.

No chingues gringo –Acomodó mejor la correa de la pistola que se estaba cayendo de sus hombros.

Bien, yo a los de la izquierda y tú encárgate de este lado –Le pareció una orden… sí, parece que es una orden.

Oye espera cuate… –Sin aviso el rubio lo empujó al campo de batalla y vio a todo un batallón acercándose a él. "Ya me chingue…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

¿Dónde está? –Sebastián estaba algo irritado, bastante de hecho, no podía ubicar al estúpido lobo, aunque era de esperarse, durante su pelea se habían retirado al bosque y a pesar que se manejaba en él, era territorio de perros.

_Crack_

"Allí estás". Asomó sus colmillos y descendió de la rama justo en frente de su contrincante quien lo esperaba y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre el vampiro. La espalda del rubio se estrelló contra el piso rompiendo un par de ramas y las espinas se enterraron en su piel.

¡Ah! –Clavó sus garras en los hombros de Luciano empujándolo, lanzando su cuerpo contra un tronco grueso.

¡Ugh! –El moreno se estabilizó de inmediato. "Bien, luchemos en serio". Su cabello negro se torno grisáceo y erizado, sus caninos aumentaron su tamaño y los ojos se tiñeron de un amarillo intenso observando las orbes rojizas del muchacho frente a él. Ambos emitieron un feroz rugido y se aproximaron para continuar con su pelea.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Y como debes recordar es un poco sensible cuando se trata de "su propiedad", así que agradecería no intentaras nada con Manuel

Entiendo… ¡Pero qué malo! ¿Por qué guardarse una presa así solo para él? –Se quejó con falsa emoción y el chico americano soltó unas carcajadas.

Jaja, sigues igual, eres lo peor –En ese momento entró a la cocina el rubio argentino cubriendo su mejilla tratando de ocultar la marca roja que cubría su cara. A pesar de sus esfuerzos las burlas llegaron igualmente.

Su juguete ¡Ja! Ya quisiera ese sacoewea –Después de darle una paliza a Martín salió de su habitación en busca de algo que hacer, las interminables horas de ocio le caían encima y lo hacían extrañar la escuela. "A ver si por fin doy con la biblioteca". Al menos aunque se perdiera podría distraerse buscando el camino de vuelta.

Cielos ¿Acaso todos los rubios son igual de raros? Ya tenía suficiente con un jote adicto al mate, ahora tal vez tenga que tostar ranas –Mordió su labio y golpeo con furia la pared de piedra que había a su costado- ¡Argh!... –Finalmente bajo su cabeza abatido- Pero aún así, prefiero mil veces ser el juguete de Martín a que ESE TIPO me toque –Dio un suspiro y se recargó sobre el muro. "¿Desde cuándo estoy tan fleto"- Menos mal las paredes no tiene oídos –Mientras hablaba la muralla se fue deslizando lentamente, hasta que de golpe dio un giro y el chileno se fue de espaldas al suelo, quedando encerrado en un pasillo más angosto y oscuro, los tenues rayos de luz que se filtraban de algún lado a penas le dejaban ver la nube de polvo que había levantado, era un tanto tétrico el olor a encierro y suciedad que emanaba el lugar, y tenía la sensación perturbante de no estar solo allí adentro.

Y en otro lado por ese mismo instante…

¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste solo? –Miguel y Martín estaban hablando en un rincón mientras el francés degustaba los platillos que el peruano había cocinado.

¡Ja! No lo voy a estar vigilando todo el tiempo, además el pibe ya está bien

¡Idiota! –Trataba de hablar en susurros para que el europeo no los escuchara –Francis no va a cumplir lo que dijo ¿Y qué hacemos si se da cuenta que no es humano?

Disculpá Miguel, pero ese es tu problema amigo, a mi no me metás

Soy tu jefe y te digo que ya estás dentro, cojudo. Después de todo Manu está a tu cargo

¡Jum! ¿Y crees que me importá lo que le pase?

Pues hoy me diste ese parecer…

El rubio apretó los dientes, en verdad que había sido un tonto ¿Por qué era tan amable con el chileno?- Como sea, de todas formas no estás seguro si Francis… -Fue girando su cabeza hacia el sujeto; pero el sujeto ya no estaba- ¡¿Pero qué…?

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

"Está bien" ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? –Julio iba gruñendo a medida que avanzaba por la calle. "Pone cara de perro y yo cedo como un baboso ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los perros!"-… aunque lo ultimo no es cierto –Comentó analizando su relación con el cachorrito, claro que le gustaban los perros, al menos _ese_ perro- ¡Ash! ¡¿En qué me he metido?

Había dicho que sí y ya tenían una fecha, y no quería dejarlo plantado, así que no tenía de otra más que asistir- ¡Jum! Soy tan estúpido, pero... –Una sonrisa tonta comenzó a formarse en su cara.

"Tengo una cito con Dani"-… ¡Sí!...

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

"cof" "cof" "cof" Creo que trague tierra –Trató de abrir nuevamente la pared pero le fue imposible, así que se dispuso a recorrer ese lugar en busca de otra salida. Iba tocando el muro de piedra para guiarse ya que apenas lograba ver algo. En cierto momento la pared terminó, se detuvo y colocó las manos frente su cuerpo y caminó con lentitud. "Esto de no tener sonar… o no saber cómo usarlo". Se sonrió, sería divertido verse convertido en una rata voladora, y aún más divertido sería ver al rubio, es más, se moría de ganas por verlo y perseguirlo con una escoba en mano. Jajaja, seeh…

Pero eso sería siempre y cuando saliera de allí.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

¡Demonios! Aquí tampoco están esos dos ¿Crees que Francis ya lo haya descubierto?

Bueno, sería un problema menos, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto

Miguel solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada negando con la cabeza, y presuroso fue recorriendo las siguientes habitaciones. Por detrás y con lentitud lo seguía Martín.

¿De verdad te importa lo que le pase o solo te preocupa tu garganta?

¡Osh! ¡Cállate! No trates de hacer que me sienta mal, ahora mismo el más frío eres tú ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde se metieron?

¡Hum! –Se recargó contra la pared. ¿Frío? Mira quién lo decía, y aunque fuera verdad ¿De qué otro modo debía comportarse? No se puede decir que el chileno llevara mucho tiempo allí. Lo de hace un rato, pues, estaba aburrido y quiso estar un tiempo con el chico, pero no podría haberse encariñado con él tan rápido… ¿Cierto?

Sacudió su cabeza, era tonta esa idea.

_Recuerda lo que paso con ella…_

Exacto, ella fue la única y la ultima, antes que su corazón dejara de latir e incluso un tiempo después; _La siguió,_ pero todo termino mal. Manuel nunca podría llegar a ser más importante, jamás podría reemplazarla.

_Nadie podría…_

Nada más que deseo podía sentir por el chico, una noche y listo, con suerte amigos por el resto de la eternidad…

… Cielos, qué frío.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Why do you look me with this face?

Es mi cara cabrón, déjame…

Aun así el rubio detuvo su marcha y se dispuso a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir- What happen?

¡Es que…! –Pedro pateó el piso y se cruzó de brazos- ¿A poco me preguntas? No puedo creer que después de toda esa bronca los hayas dejado irse tan limpios

Prometieron cumplir y se retiraron a las montañas, no había nada más que hacer –Acotó Alfred completamente tranquilo. Pero el moreno siguió mirándolo igual- ¿Cómo chingados puedes creerte eso?

… Hay algo detrás de todo esto ¿No?

Pedro no sabía si decirlo, pero viendo que el chico esperaba la respuesta- Digo… para evitarse problemas ¿No sería más fácil exterminarlos de una vez?

Una pizca de sorpresa se asomó en los ojos azules. Pero luego sonrió como si fuera un chiste- No seas tan sangre fría –Desordenó su cabello con un gesto posiblemente cariñoso- No han causado problemas graves, por lo menos hay que darles la oportunidad –Siguió caminando, acomodándose la pistola en su hombro- Yendo a otro tema ¿Qué día tienes tiempo libre? –El moreno seguía quieto atrás de él.

"No rías tanto, es lo que debiera hacer contigo…" Se demoró un poco, pero antes que el rubio se extrañara comenzó a andar.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_Ah… ah… ah…_

Sebastián podía percibir la respiración agitada de Luciano, pero a pesar de saber su ubicación no encontraba conveniente atacar en ese momento. "No pelea nada mal para ser tan joven". El lobo lo había herido en su pierna izquierda y en el pecho, varios hilos de sangre se escurrían por su cuerpo, por eso debía esperar un poco a que su piel se regenerará, sino quedaría sin líquido en el transcurso de su pelea.

"De todos modos ¿Qué esperás para atacarme?"

…

"Merda, pareciera que me he acobardado". Luciano sentía el corazón acelerado, no estaba del todo exhausto pero sí muy agitado. "No lo pensé bien, solo lo ataque". Se reprochaba su actuar, no fue buena idea comenzar a luchar en el parque, se expuso demasiado. Aunque logró llevarlo hacia un lugar más apartado rápidamente.

"¡No puedo creer que me haga frente un cachorro!". Al rubio le causaba gracia y a la vez lo irritaba el hecho de que un lobo joven pudiera con él. Tal vez se estaba volviendo viejo antes de tiempo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Manuel estaba un poco asustado ¡Solo un poco! Pero cualquiera que estuviera en su posición tendría las piernas tiritonas; Encerrado en un pasillo oscuro, aparentemente sin salida, y con una cosa extraña haciendo ruido y empujándolo de tanto en tanto, era para trastornarse.

_¡Ja, ja, Ja, ja…!_

Una risilla fue atravesando el lugar, produciendo eco y elevando su tono. Ya era demasiada tortura.

¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡Di ahora qué mierda eres! –Estaba desesperado, asustado y bastante fastidiado, así que ya no le importaba mucho ofender al demonio que estuviera por ahí.

_Jaja…. _¡¿Quién te crees? ¡Tú no me das órdenes!

Ups.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

**¡No están por ningún lado! **

Miguel tiraba su cabello con desesperación, ya veía que empezaba a golpearse con las paredes.

Y Martín… no era que le preocupara pero… en verdad tal vez le preocupaba un poco, tal vez más curiosidad, sí, eso debía ser, además, estaba en sus planes tener al chilenito primero, Francis no se la podía ganar, eso era.

T-tranquilo, busquemos de nuevo por la sala ¿Te parece che?

¡Ay! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! –Se lanzó al cuello de Martín y con brutalidad lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

¡¿Por qué mi culpa? –Ni siquiera trato de apartar sus manos, solo esperaba que el chico se calmara antes de que le rompiera el cuello.

_¡Mon dieu!_

Escucharon un grito y luego un estruendo. Miguel soltó a Martín y se apresuró al pasillo encontrándose al francés tratando de ordenar un par de adornos rotos.

¡TÚ!

Lo estrelló contra la muralla, ese acto tomó desprevenido al europeo- ¡Ah! ¡No hice nada!

¡¿Dónde está el humano?

Jeje, pues eso también quisiera saber

¡No me mientas Francis! –Rugió amenazante y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojizos.

Esperá… -Los detuvo Martín recorriendo el sector con la mirada- ¿No escuchan algo?

Los otros dos vampiros prestaron más atención, y de hecho comenzaron a escuchar un murmullo lejano.

Pero ¿De dónde…? –Sonó un estruendo y pronto el estante cercano a ellos se vino abajo, junto con eso apareció Manuel arrastrando consigo pedazos de madera pertenecientes a la pared. Aterrizó sobre el estante pero rodó un poco más allá golpeando una puerta con su cuerpo, entrando a otra habitación.

¿Qué…? –Quedaron algo perplejos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Miguel estaba algo atónito. Y para sumar, del mismo agujero que abrió Manuel salió otra criatura que rápidamente entró al cuarto en el que cayó el muchacho- Ay, no… -Soltó a Francis y corrió llegando frente a la entrada para ver lo que acontecía.

La imagen no fue muy reconfortante; La habitación revuelta, un animal corriendo de un lado a otro mientras el chileno saltaba de pared en pared mostrando los colmillos. Estaba acabado.

¡¿Pero qué es esto? –El francés estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo podía un humano trepar los muros?

¡Cool Llama, ya déjalo!

El cuadrúpedo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su dueño y miró a la puerta, inmediatamente Manuel saltó sobre ella rodando por el suelo ambos.

¡Maldito demonio! –La voz del chico sonaba rasposa, sus ojos parecían rojos y unos largos y finos colmillos sobresalían en su boca. Trato de ensartar sus dientes en el cuello del animal pero las manos de Martín lo apartaron hacia una esquina, claro que no sin su debida oposición.

¡Suéltame weon, le sacare el pellejo a esa llama culi'a! –Gritaba mientras pataleaba, pronto sintió la voz del rubio justo al lado de su oído.

Controlate queres ¿No te das cuenta? Estás arruinando todo –Apenas dicho eso el joven se calmó y miró la cara de Miguel, no parecía enojado, pero… vaya que se veía afligido.

Y después…

¡Aprendé a controlarte boludo! ¿Ves lo que haces? Ahora por ti tenemos un problema innecesario –Martín iba regañándolo en la ida a la habitación del moreno.

No hables como si fueras un maestro del auto-control –Le espetó de vuelta enfadado.

Pues esta vez no fui yo el que metió la pata –Miro a su lado al chico viendo cómo mordía su labio.

Ya sé, ya sé…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Ese chico es un vampiro! ¡¿Cómo pudiste violar las reglas? Hace 40 años acordamos no crear nuevas criaturas

¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Deja que te explique! –Miguel estaba desesperado, se notaría con solo mirarlo, sujetaba al francés de la ropa para evitar que lograra salir de la casa.

¡No expliques nada! Esto lo tiene que saber Antonio

¡No! –Eso no podía pasar. Se paró frente al europeo y lo sostuvo de la camisa.

Dime cheri ¿Acaso tienes una buena excusa? –No, no la tenía pero la inventaría.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

La situación no estaba nada bien, estaba gastando toda la energía conseguida con ese perro, no pudo escapársele en la plaza, tampoco a la entrada y ahora ya estaban en medio del bosque donde era su territorio y vaya que el lobito lo estaba aprovechando.

¡Ah! ¡Perro estúpido! –Susurro escondido entre las ramas de un árbol. "Aunque tiene buen cuerpo". A pesar de estar en una batalla no pudo dejar escapar ese detalle, era evidente que el joven estaba en buen estado físico, mirando sus brazos y el pecho bajo la camiseta. "Dios Seba, no tenes remedio…".

Tuvo que saltar, las garras de Luciano casi rozaron su cara, como lo esperaba no se tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Enseguida ambos estuvieron de vuelta sobre la tierra acolchada de hojas mirándose cara a cara.

No te distraigas mientras peleas con alguien –La sonrisa gallarda del moreno era solo una fachada, estaba enrabiado, quería deshacerse de ese sujeto pronto, aunque podía darse cuenta que lo estaba fatigando.

No tengo interés en ser cortes con vos, sarnoso –Le soltó con una mueca altanera. No tardaron en ponerse en movimiento, Luciano se transformó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y saltó hacia él, Sebastián consiguió evitarlo y volvió a correr.

¡Deja de escapar, cobarde! –Rugió el lobo lanzándole las garras. Entonces Sebastián sacó sus alas y alargó las garras y colmillos, a la vez sus iris terminaron por colorearse de rojo.

Si eso queres –Fue en picada hacia Luciano y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

¡¿Quieres que haga qué? ¡Estás demente! –Manuel tenía una cara de terror, consternación, pánico, o el sinónimo que fuera peor.

Te lo pido por favor Manu –Imploró Miguel con las manos juntas frente a su cara, el más alto lo miraba no muy convencido- Mira, esto nos salvará a los dos, ya me encargue de unos detalles, solo necesito esto para que todo salga bien

Pero… pero…

Además, se podría decir que me la debes ¿No? –Eso podía ser cierto, pero si lo decía con esa sonrisita le hacía pensar que era el diablo vestido de angelito.

Bueno, entonces ahora solo debía encontrar al rubio… y que comience el show.

En otro lado estaba Martín, mascullando un par de cosas.

¿Para qué me lo encarga si después dice que me vaya? Estúpido… -"Además ¿Qué piensa hacer con Manu? Solos… con la puerta cerrada…". Una sensación de molestia lo fue absorbiendo- ¡Ah! –Jaló su cabello. "Hablo cómo si me importara….". Lentamente sus manos fueron descendiendo hasta que estaban tiesas a un lado de su cuerpo, seguía con la mirada baja- N-no…. No puede ser que en verdad me importe…

"No puede ser…"

Se irguió y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Luego de un rato se sonrió- ¡Ja! como si Miguel fuera a hacer esas cosas con él…

De pronto sintió sus músculos paralizados, si no era eso ¿Entonces?

Si lo pensaba bien, el francés descubrió que Manuel era un vampiro, Miguel no se arriesgaría a que eso se supiera ¿Verdad?

"Eso quiere decir…"

Acaso… ¿Se deshizo de Manuel?

Sintió presión en la zona del estómago y un nudo en la garganta ¿Podía ser posible que…?

"… chilenito"

_¡Martín!_

¿Eh? –Se giró y vio al chico entrando a la sala, una alegría conciliadora recorrió su cuerpo al verlo, aunque pronto estuvo paralizado de nuevo.

Aquí estabas –Exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa, se le colgó del cuello y comenzó a besarlo de una manera apasionada que lo dejo estático.

"¡¿Qué está…?"

Ni siquiera podía pensar bien. Los dedos de Manuel se enredaban en su pelo y otros acariciaban con ternura la piel de su cuello bajando hasta el pecho, y su lengua jugueteaba con la suya, era… increíble, nada sabía de sus razones pero en ese instante ni le importaban.

Ves que no mentía… –Y detrás de ellos estaban Miguel y Francis parados en la puerta.

Apenas puedo creerlo…

Te lo dije, Martín se enamoró de Manuel y lo hizo vampiro para poder estar junto a él –Veía la cara atónita del francés con satisfacción- Por eso no digas nada ¿Puedes? Sabes cómo lo ha pasado mi causa y… para muchos es bueno que encuentre a alguien más en quien pensar ¿No crees? –Tenía su beneficio que el europeo se encontrara tan sorprendido, no reparaba en sus obvias manipulaciones.

Pues sí, mon ami, estoy de acuerdo…

El joven seguía besándolo ¿Pero qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Por qué tan cariñoso de pronto? Y algo más curioso aun ¡¿Qué le sucedía a él? Solo podía seguir el movimiento de su boca, nada más, podría estar aprovechando la oportunidad de tocarlo pero sus manos no reaccionaban, solo seguía la corriente- ¡Uhm!... Manu… ¿Qué estás…?

"Ni pienses que te dejaré hablar". Manuel no podía negar que se había excitado un poco y estaba inspirado, puede que en algo le agradara lo que estaba haciendo por convenio. Sin mencionar el gusto que sentía al haber cohibido a su pervertido nº 1, era obvio que tenía al chico a su merced. "Jaja, tómalo como una pequeña venganza, Martín".

El vampiro comenzó a reaccionar, pero más bien se estaba alejando. "Oh, no lo harás argentino". Lo siguió con su sonrisa seductora sin despegar las manos de su pecho. Sin querer Martín se atrapó solo en el jueguito, chocó contra los brazos del sillón y cayó sobre él. Con movimientos parecidos a los de un gato, Manuel se posicionó sobre el chico y siguió besándolo, lo rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos creando una escena romántica especialmente para Miguel y Francis que seguían mirándolos. De pronto la mano de Martín fue hasta su cabeza y acarició su cabello, la otra rozaba su mejilla. El rubio lo obligó a bajar el ritmo a un beso más lento y suave….

… Ok, puede que ese sí le haya gustado…

Estuvo pegado a él por casi cinco minutos más hasta que observó nuevamente la puerta; ya se habían ido. Esperó un rato hasta quedarse sin aire y se separó del rubio, gozó la expresión bobalicona que mostraba el de ojos verdes.

Hey, gracias por cooperar, Martín –Sonrió galante.

¿Uh? –Su cara de duda le pareció divertida.

¡Bravo! Bien hecho chicos –Pronto Miguel entró aplaudiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chileno se levantó con la mayor elegancia que pudo recibiendo un abrazo del morenito- Ahora sí que se lo tragó, muy buena actuación

… Un momento boludo, alto –Martín pasó la manga de la ropa sobre su boca y se sentó en el sofá como dios manda- … ¿De qué estás hablando?

¡Ay, Martín! No te hagas, el papel de amantes enamorados les salió genial, apuesto que lo disfrutaste ¿Eh, no es cierto? –El chico le sonreía pícaramente, al parecer no notaba la cara de consternación del otro.

Ah… p-pero… -Estaba tartamudeando, la sonrisa de Manuel no podía ser más amplia.

¿Qué pasa, te comieron la lengua, Martu? –Seguido el chileno lamio sus labios, los dos chicos intercambiaban miradas; Manuel con ojos altaneros y Martín le dedicaba su ira. Entre medio estaba Miguel que todavía no comprendía lo que en verdad pasó con su plan.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡Ah! –Luciano dejó escapar su rabia con ese grito. Las cosas no salieron como hubiese querido, el vampiro escapó, todo ese tiempo y terminó escapando, pero tenía el consuelo que no estaría del todo bien por unos días. Su mano estaba manchada con la sangre del chupasangre; antes que se elevara le hirió en el pecho, y cuando se alzó desgarró su ala izquierda, aunque el dentudo pudo alejarse fue golpeándose contra las ramas por su vuelo irregular.

¡Ash! Esto no es bueno, si tiene un clan sabrán que hay lobos por aquí… -En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar causándole un pequeño susto, aunque pronto contesto el aparato después de ver el nombre en la pantalla- ¿Y ahora qué rompiste?

_¡Perro estúpido! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estás? ¡Tengo la comida lista hace una hora!_

Ay, Francisco, ni que la hayas cocinado tú

…_. Imbécil_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_Ji… jeje…. ¡Pfff! Jajaja_

¡Ya pará, boludo! –Si pudiera se sonrojaría, pero por suerte eso no era posible- ¡Callate o te arrancaré esa lengua!

¿A sí? ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso, Martín? –Lo miró con burla, era divertida su expresión molesta, apretando un poco los labios, aunque seguramente luego se vengaría, pero ya qué.

¿Cuándo llegará el resto de los pequeñines? –Francis apareció en la entrada exaltándolos un poco, Manuel se acercó a su "enamorado" lo más natural que pudo fingir y se abrazó a su cuello por detrás, el rubio empezó a acariciar sus manos con ternura, verdaderamente parecían unos tortolitos. Mientras tanto Miguel seguía con su sonrisa.

Quién sabe, después de todo, sin el capitán los soldados rompen filas

¿Cuánto te quedaras Francis? –En ese momento Martín frotaba su mejilla con la del chilenito.

No te preocupes, iré a ver a un amigo, no interrumpiré sus noches de amour –Manuel se puso tan feliz, ese pervertido se iba ¡Sí! Era tanto su regocijo que besó la mejilla de "su Martu", jajaja. Aunque… después lo pensó mejor, pudo haber firmado su propia sentencia con ese acto.

Es bueno que entendas, mientras menos gente mejor –Sonrió con ganas y apretó las manos de Manu, seguido y cuando nadie más miraba se volteo hacia el moreno con cara lujuriosa- Preparate para mi venganza, pibe…

Tragó saliva, su momento de gloria había durado muy poco. "Bastardo…"

¿Qué amigo? –Cuestionó Miguel curioso, no tardo en mirarlo medio enojado- No estarás haciendo travesuras en mi territorio ¿Cierto?

¡Oh, no! No te preocupes, no hablo de ningún humano, así que tranquilo –Entonces el morenito volvió a sonreír, aunque el chico de ojos verdes cambio su mirada, observaba fijamente al francés con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión temible.

¿Quién? –Preguntó con voz brusca, el europeo capto su expresión y desvió los ojos hacia otro lado mordiendo su labio, incomodo. El ambiente se tensó de un momento a otro, a Manuel el pelo se le puso de punta, más que nada por estar abrazando directamente al más molesto. De pronto Martín se quitó sus brazos de encima con un movimiento rudo, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

"Demonios…". No supo muy bien qué hacer durante un momento, pero su mente y los ojos de Miguel estuvieron de acuerdo que era mejor seguirlo, o por lo menos fingir que lo hacía continuando con la actuación de pareja. "Aunque puede que este weon ya lo haya arruinado…".

Salió al pasillo y lo vio caminando hacia su cuarto, fue corriendo hacia él pero a medida que se acercaba comenzó a bajar la velocidad, había algo que le asustaba en ese momento de Martín, era un aura diferente la que rodeaba al rubio.

¿Vos que haces acá? –Su voz era rasposa comprobando que estaba furioso, por alguna razón.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo me tratas así ma' encima? ¿Se te olvido lo que estamos haciendo? –El rubio se detuvo y Manuel también, quedó más cerca de él lo cual le preocupó un poco. Martín apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tanto que sus hombros llegaban a tiritar.

Escuchá…. A Miguel y a mí no nos pasará nada si nos descubren, el único en problemas… –Se giró a verlo-… sos vos –El chileno sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando lo miró, sus ojos no parecían los mismos, ni siquiera en el bosque había sentido tanto miedo frente a Martín, ni siquiera cuando estaban completamente rojos eran tan escalofriantes como ahora.

… ¿Qué te pasa, Martín? –Fue casi un susurro el que salió de su boca, algo en el pecho le pesaba al verlo así.

Nada… -Casi de inmediato el chico volvió a caminar dejándolo atrás.

…

Mon dieu, creo que no debí decir nada…

¡No se trata de eso! Debiste inventar algo que decir, el que hayas guardado silencio es el problema, tonto come ranas

¡¿Ah? –Miro al muchachito con expresión lastimera, después recargó su cabeza en sus manos- Vaya, supuse que ya había olvidado ese tema ¿No era que esos dos estaban enamorados?

Aun así, las heridas pueden volverse a abrir –Lo miró aún más molesto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Estúpido! Además ahora se trata del odio que le tiene a él, no de Vic…

**¡LA LLAMA DEMONIO, AAHHHH!** –Como flechas entraron las tres chicas y Pedro junto a todo el clan de Fernanda a la cocina ocultándose detrás de la mesa, los muebles y del mismo Miguel, excepto Julio que llegó riéndose de todos junto a la bestia que los hacía tiritar.

Oh, dios, ya volvieron –Miguel posaba su palma sobre su cara, era ridículo y penoso ver a seres inmortales temblando por un simple demonio, aunque en verdad era su culpa- ¿Eh?... ¿Y Sebastián?...

Mientras, el argentino seguía caminando "Justo ahora que he vuelto a recordar todo eso tiene que además mencionar a ese hijo de…". Frunció el ceño y se detuvo masajeándose la sien.

… _¿Qué te pasa, Martín?..._

Uhm… -Se recargó contra la pared mirando el piso. "No debí mirarlo así, no es su culpa después de todo". Recordó los ojos preocupados que tenía el castaño, en cuanto se encontraron con su mirada se llenaron de miedo. Se había sentido muy mal en ese momento, por eso se fue de allí. "Me habría gustado qued…"- ¡Ah! Claro que no…

Siguió caminando directo a su cuarto, pero pasando frente a la habitación de Seba escuchó un golpe seco que lo espantó, enseguida fue corriendo a la puerta llamando a su hermano- ¡Sebas! ¿Sebas estás bien che?

La abrió y pisó dentro de la alcoba. Se quedó paralizado viendo la manera en que sangraba el cuerpo del chico.

¡¿Hermano?


	16. Ideas, pensamientos y cosas sobre ti

**Me encanta que se pasen rollos, gracias por comentar! :3 **

**Iris**

**CAP 16: IDEAS, PENSAMIENTOS Y COSAS SOBRE TI**

"_Contéstame, de verdad ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo, Miguel? _

_¿A qué te refieres? Estas bien pe, lo de hoy solo fue un pequeño problema, tal vez tu cuerpo aún se está adaptando_

_¡Sí, cómo no! ¡¿Por qué rayos sigo teniendo pulso?! Eso no es adaptarse ¡¿Por qué a veces parece que estoy vivo y otras que estoy muerto, eh?! Dime de una vez si sabes lo que pasa o no_

_Es que… tranquilízate, no puede ser tan raro…_

_¡Ja! ¿Cómo que no?_

_Escucha, no es tan fácil convertir a alguien, menos si se trata de alguien joven, y esos son los que más hay en América, simplemente puede que el vampiro que te hizo esto no sepa, o como tú crees, fue un accidente del que no se percató, por eso es que salió mal…"_

Entonces soy un error… -Comentó al aire mirando el techo de su habitación, eran las diez de la mañana y seguía tirado en la cama, no tenía ganas de levantarse la verdad, estaba decaído desde el día anterior, cuando vino ese sujeto y Martín… quién sabe qué le pasó al rubio entonces, era muy extraño.

Dio un suspiro agotado y sonrió rascándose la cabeza- … Ay, ni mis padres me habían dicho eso, jeje…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_¡Ugh! _Nuevamente el latino rodó por el suelo y el bastón de madera quedó tirado a unos metros.

"¿Para esto me quería este pinche cabrón?" Era en lo único que pensaba en ese momento.

"_¿Para qué vinimos aquí? –Cuestionó un poco preocupado, estaban en un lugar cerca del bosque que le recordaba más que nada a una bodega vacía. ¿Será que lo había descubierto?_

_El chico rubio se volteo con una vara de madera que le lanzó, suerte que pudo pillarla sin problema- Vamos a probar cómo estás, niño…"._

¡Ah! –Corrió su cuerpo a un lado esquivando el palo que Alfred manejaba. Era difícil esa situación; no podía moverse como siempre lo haría porque supuestamente era un simple humano, entonces tenía que sufrir algunos golpes para que el chico no sospechara. Pero tenía que aceptar, algunos movimientos no los esperaba.

Alfred dejó la vara a un lado y con patadas y puños fue persiguiendo a Pedro, el chico solo retrocedía esquivando sus nudillos hasta que su espalda llegó junto a la pared- ¡Uh! –Abrió grande los ojos viendo el puño del rubio acercándose, se tiró al piso y la pared resonó fuertemente por el golpe, dio unas dos volteretas y se levantó saltando hacia atrás esquivando la patada del joven. "Muy bien, eso no lo vi venir".

Alguno que otro puño esquivó, bloqueo, y lanzó otros, aunque ninguno le llegaba al gringo. "Es rápido este canijo". Pensó mientras retrocedía a toda velocidad evadiendo las múltiples patadas que el otro trataba de ensartarle, hasta que logró plantarle una en pleno estómago. Sintió que todo dentro de él se remecía y cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose esa parte que trataba de reacomodarse. "¡Ugh!... bien, punto para ti…"

Pinche… cabrón –Susurró fingiendo falta de aire, aunque de verdad sus huesos seguían resonando dentro de su cuerpo- ¡Ugh! –Se dejó caer a un lado y se quedó allí por un momento.

¡Ja, ja, ja! –Sintió hervir su sangre, cuánto le gustaría enterrarle algo ahora mismo en su cara, pero… ¿Por qué no lo hace?- You are ready? –Preguntó de pronto el rubio.

Ash… -Se paró lentamente masajeándose el vientre- Sí, sí…

Bien –La sonrisa duro un segundo más y volvió a los golpes.

¡Hey, cabrón! –Lo tomó por sorpresa y casi le da en pleno rostro. "Sí, es rápido…". Fue esquivando, pero algo le parecía extraño, sus ataques estaban siendo demasiado predecibles "¿Será que está planeando algo?". Justo después de ese pensamiento Alfred hizo un movimiento que no advirtió; con una velocidad increíble se colocó atrás de él, golpeó su pierna y lo sujetó desde uno de sus hombros haciendo que Pedro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su espalda, entonces lo levantó haciendo presión en su cuello y sujetó sus piernas con el otro, dejándolo en una posición desesperante.

¡Ah! –Pudo gritar antes que lo atacara la sensación de vértigo y sujetara las manos del chico cubiertas con guantes- ¡B-b-bájame chavo!

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

¡Alfred! –Se escuchó otro grito aparte del de Pedro. El estadounidense miró hacia la entrada a su hermano que se dirigía a ellos con unos refrescos- _¿Pe-pero… qué le estás haciendo? Bájalo ahora_ –Lo observaba algo aterrado, más que nada temeroso por la seguridad del moreno suspendido en el aire.

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Solo estaba jugando! –Bajó al muchacho no muy suavemente, a cierta distancia del piso lo soltó dejándolo caer libremente, emitiendo con el golpe un ruido sordo.

¡Ugh! –Pedro se quedó tirado por un rato mirándolo con enfado- Pinche gringo…

_Bien… dejen eso chicos, vengan a comer algo…_ –Mencionó Mathew con suavidad y una voz baja.

Wait a second! Una más y descansamos –Se alejó un tanto mientras Pedro se levantaba- Come on boy! –Levantó los puños sonriéndole.

"Ahora me las vas a pagar"

El mexicano logró erguirse y movió su cuello en círculos observando al rubio- Come here, baby! –Lo llamó con las manos y el entrecejo un poco oprimido. Alfred siguió con su sonrisa hasta que fue corriendo de frente hacia él. Lanzó su puño hacia la cara del latino pero este con un ágil movimiento desvió su brazo y le ensarto su maño en pleno vientre quitándole el aire al joven hombre, cayó para atrás a causa del impacto y quedó en el suelo.

¡Haha! ¡Quién es tu papi, desgraciado! –Exclamó exaltado señalando al chico, pronto se percató de la mirada asombrada del hermano del muchacho y comenzó a quejarse por su mano "adolorida"- ¡Ay! ¡Híjole!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

… Y sabés qué ¿Sabés qué? Resulta que el boludo solo estaba paseando con la llama de Miguelito, y el otro pelotudo preocupado por nada, no sé qué la pasa ahora a ese… -Los dos rubios del clan estaban en la habitación de Sebastián, este se encontraba tendido sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados y a su lado Martín "cuidándolo"- ¡Ah! Y sabés que la otra vez casi parte en dos al pibe, resulta que había… -Pero no se callaba nunca- … a escondidas con Pedro e Itz….

Martín… -Habló el herido con calma.

¿Sí hermanito? –Le sonrió mostrando sus dientes dispuesto a atenderlo.

Sabés… necesito descansar, y ya me duele la cabeza…

Sí, no te preocupes, nadie te molestara…

… Martín…

¿Sí Seby?

… vete por favor… -Hubo silencio después de eso, el mayor solo miraba a su hermano hasta que bajo la cabeza deprimido- … no es que no te quiera, pero… no te quiero, conmigo… ahora…

… sos cruel…

Tuvo que irse después de todo, no quería molestar al chico, la idea era que descansara y se recuperara rápido para que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque ya irían a cobrárselas al estúpido lobo que le hizo eso.

La verdad estaba bastante sorprendido ¿Cómo es que su hermano casi fue derrotado por ese sujeto? Además sospechaba que era joven ¿Cómo pudo hacerle frente a un vampiro de siglos de antigüedad? Tal vez Sebastián estaba débil, podía ser solo eso.

_¡Ah!…_ -¿Y ahora qué se suponía que hiciera? Estaba aburrido, hasta hablaría con el enano si estuviera por allí; bueno, tal vez no.

Ahora le encontraba razón al chileno sobre lo de ir al colegio; era demasiado tiempo libre. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado, con sus años, hubo más de un día aburrido. Pero en la escuela hay bastantes distracciones, partiendo por las chicas de último año, aunque en verdad no había podido hacer travesuras desde… desde…

No es algo que se deba saber…

Ah… Tal vez aún pueda alcanzar a Miguel –Se detuvo, solo estaba vagando por los pasillos así que se tardó un poco en reconocer dónde estaba. Si no se equivocaba estaba cerca de la biblioteca.

Jaja, al chilenito le gustaría estar… -Se golpeó la cara rápidamente. "¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Deja de pensar en ese pelotudo!". Se puso algo molesto, pero más que nada estaba triste… ¿Triste? ¿Cómo podía estar triste? No paso nada grave entre ellos ¿Cierto? Mejor dicho estaba… un tanto… preocupado, era la mejor palabra que se le ocurría. Estaba un poquito preocupado porque el chico podría estar molesto con él, y una relación conflictiva no era buena dentro del clan, eso era todo, punto.

¿Uh? –Se detuvo cuando iba pasando por la biblioteca, había captado un olor particular, asomó su cabeza por la puerta y pudo ver la silueta de Manuel sobre el sofá de la salita.

"Así que por fin encontró la biblioteca". Se quedó en la puerta preguntándose qué hacía, quería entrar a disculparse ¡¿Pero de qué se iba a disculpar?! Él no hizo nada ¿Verdad?

Como fuera, terminó entrando a la habitación, con sus manos detrás de la espalda y rodeando al chico por detrás, como si no le interesara su presencia. Se paseo por alrededor hasta que finalmente caminó hacia la ventana quedando frente al muchacho, pero dándole la espalda, claro.

Uhm… sabés chileno… yo… l-lo siento… -Mordió su labio y apretó los puños. "¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?"- … no, no tengo nada contra vos, yo… -Estiró sus dedos y se giró hacia el muchacho- Quiero decir…

z… z… Z

… ¿Qué…? –Quería morirse (De nuevo, tal vez) el chico estaba durmiendo sobre el sillón con un libro sobre sus piernas, obviamente no había escuchado nada. Aunque puede que eso sea bueno- … je, je… -Se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo, si tenía mala o buena suerte, eso no lo sabía, pero concluyó que así fue lo mejor- Ah…

Miró al chico, su cara relajada y los hombros caídos con la cabeza ligeramente reclinada hacia atrás, el libro no debió ser muy divertido si se durmió de esa forma. Se acercó en silencio a él y se ubicó a un lado en el sillón sin moverlo demasiado. Lo miraba detenidamente, era muy lindo cuando dormía… ¡¿Lindo?! ¿En que estaba pensando? Manuel no era nada lindo.

Uhm… -Mordió su labio inferior. No podía negarlo de esa forma, el muchacho le atraía bastante, por algo lo quería en su cama… pero… tal vez no era tan así. Simplemente ya no podía hacerse la idea de acostarse con él y después… nada más, en verdad le agradaba un poco ese chileno huaso, si hacía eso ya no le volvería a hablar, y no quería que eso pasara. Pero, no lo quería, aún no podía quererlo, simplemente no podía, porque sería tonto y no quería amarrarse a alguien otra vez.

… ¿Qué libro estaba leyendo? –Le surgió la curiosidad de pronto, se inclinó y levantó la tapa con su dedo índice leyendo el título: "El niño que enloqueció de amor".

"¿Por qué está leyendo esto?". Se recargó contra los cojines y cruzó sus brazos mirando al joven un tanto extrañado. "Pensé que sería de lecturas más… largas… aunque…". Reclinó su cabeza apoyándola en la suave cubierta del sillón. "… Quién sabe por qué tomó ese".

_El niño que enloqueció de amor…_

"¿Qué tanto se puede creer en eso?" ¿Alguien puede volverse loco por el amor de otra persona? Más que nada sería por una obsesión ¿No? Cuando se ama a alguien se comprenden sus razones, y se la pone primero ¿Verdad? Uno debería entender que la relación nunca se daría y dejarlo por el bien de ambos… pero, ¿Cómo puede estar seguro?

_Amor…_

Él lo conocía, o por lo menos eso había creído siempre. "La ame, ¿No es cierto…?" Nunca se lo había cuestionado en serio, era su prometida, pero, antiguamente no se casaban necesariamente por amor, y en su caso estaba arreglado, además era su prima, se veían a menudo, y… ¿Se peleo por ella con el cejotas, no? ¿O fue con otro? Ya no lo recodaba muy bien… pero eso tampoco lo convence ahora ¿La amaba, o solo le tenía afecto? Fue por ella, es cierto, pero porque debía, eso, era su deber como su prometido y parte de su familia, además… estaba su ego, eso lo sabía, si le quitan algo su primera preocupación es recuperarlo para mantener su orgullo. Pero, eso no es el tipo de amor en el que está pensando… entonces...

¿Nunca lo he sentido?... –Pensar eso era un poco deprimente, pero recapacitando todo ahora que estaba más tranquilo, e incluso más maduro, era la conclusión que sacaba- ¡Je!… vaya… –Llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas, recargó la cara en sus manos mirando hacia el piso, nada más que sus zapatos- ¿Y por eso he hecho tanto escándalo? –La sonrisa que tenía no era alegre, más bien de tristeza, de pronto se sentía vacio, más que antes incluso. Se le cruzó por la mente echarse a llorar allí mismo, a pesar que no estaba solo, pero simplemente no lo haría, no porque Martín no lloraba, o hace mucho que ya no lo hacía.

Más de dos siglos y… no he amado a nadie, eso es deprimente –Susurró para no despertar a Manuel. Y pensando en él otra vez ¿Podría sentirlo por él? Era un mocoso, nada más que eso ¿Qué puede tener de interesante? Y con todo lo que él ha vivido, su existencia es insignificante comparada con la suya, pero aún así… tiene algo que lo hace tomarlo en cuenta, y a veces consigue que piense: "¿Qué hago si algo le pasa?". Ya no puede pensar en hacerle daño y quedarse tranquilo ¿Por qué? Es probable que se esté encariñando pero… ¿También puede ser algo más?

¡Mmm! –Lo espantó el movimiento repentino del muchacho a su lado. Este estiró lentamente sus brazos al cielo y dio un largo bostezo- ¡Ay, Dios!… -Exclamó con letargo y voz ronca, aaún despertándose. Cuando acostumbró sus ojos a la luz del cuarto notó al rubio sentado junto a él. Se asustó dando un respingo botando el libro que reposaba en su regazo.

Tranquilo que no muerdo, boludo… por lo menos a estas horas… –Añadió antes de cualquier comentario que pudiera dar el moreno.

Vo conche tu madre, déjate de aparecer como sombra misteriosa ¿Crees que es muy lindo despertar contigo al la'o? –Le habló con tono molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

Seeh –Solo recibió un golpe en su brazo. El chico pronto recogió el librito del suelo- ¿Por qué ese, flaco? Es decir, es bueno y todo pero pensé que serías de las 200 páginas en adelante…

Solo quería volver a leerlo weon, ¡¿Y qué te pasa con los clásicos?! –Manuel se levantó y fue hasta los estantes buscando el sitio que le correspondía al ejemplar. Martín no se tardó y fue tras él.

¿Por qué? –El rubio recargó su espalda en los libros mirando al joven que se empinaba con la mano estirada y el libro entre sus dedos.

Eso no te incumbe –Entonó la frase consiguiendo que fuera con ritmo. Estaba casi en la punta de sus pies y no lograba meter el librito ¿Cómo es que lo saco?... ah, claro, una silla. Demonios, tendría que ir a buscar una.

Sos tan bajito… –Martín le quitó el texto y lo encajó en su lugar. Sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca, además el brazo del rubio estaba al lado de su cara y sintió como el más alto se inclinó rozando sus ropas- Pedime ayuda si la necesitás, boludo…

Uhm, es que no la necesitaba, weon –Comentó a medida que se volteaba. Martín se alejó un poco pero su mano seguía apoyada en el estante.

Sabés… por lo de ayer… -Desvió los ojos hacia un lado y apretó levemente los labios.

¡Ah, no importa! Todos andan de malas a veces, mírame a mí no más –Dijo bastante relajado y hasta se escuchaba un tanto conciliador. Era raro.

Vos necesitás dormir más seguido, chileno…

¿Por qué?... ¡Ay, culia'o pesa'o!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

"Estoy rodeado de estafadores, o gente incapaz de hacer una contabilidad decente…". Los trámites siempre le fastidian el día, lo hastiaban más que el clima nublado, yendo de un lado a otro, la interacción inevitable con inútiles y descerebrados ¡400 años y más y creen que pueden tomarle el pelo! Los estrangularía a todos pero por desgracia los necesitaba… ¡Ja! Como si fuera tan difícil anotar un par de números.

Y justo por ir pensando en esos idiotas fue que no vio al muchacho que dobló en esa esquina.

"Si tuviera el auto…"

_¡Pam!_

¡Ugh! –Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con alguien más. Su cerebro le retumbaba al igual que su cráneo. "¡Uhm! Dolor".

¡Lo siento! De verdad… -Parecía una voz afligida y le sonaba familiar, que era lo más extraño.

Ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo chocando nuevamente, aunque pudieron ver de quién se trataba.

Hola Francisco ¡Ay! –Los dos cubrían sus frentes con las manos mientras se miraban con una sonrisa en los labios.

H-hola Miguel… -Pronto comenzaron a reírse. El vampiro lo observó, traía una mochila en el hombro y ropa casual por lo que dedujo iba o venía de la universidad. "Lo sabía, es muy jovencito…". Le sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

¿Universitario, ah? –Apareció un leve rubor en las mejillas del mortal y esquivó sus ojos. "Juju, humanos…".

Eh… sí –Francisco no comprendía la razón de esa aparente emoción que sentía cada vez que se encontraban, después de todo era hombre; aunque no tendría muchos problemas con eso, no era de juzgar mucho, además podía admitir que el muchacho le parecía bastante… pues bastante… lindo, de hecho.

¿Qué estudias? –Para jugar un poco se acercó, notaba el nerviosismo del chico, su sonrojo era evidente.

Pues, estoy en segundo año de biología marina…

Ah ¿Y es muy difícil?

No, no mucho, por lo menos para mí pero… -Más que escucharlo lo estaba analizando, una inspección de cuerpo completo. Se vería bien con bata blanca, o un traje de buceo, con cualquier cosa en verdad. Le estaba agradando este humano, puede que lo deje fuera de su plato para tener alguien con quien hablar y entretenerse de vez en cuando.

… Tú también eres estudiante ¿No?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Es que… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

"_Bueno, no es que lleve la cuenta exacta a estas alturas, pero… _¿Por cuántos puedo pasar? ¿Le digo que soy menor o…?"

Miguel estaba casi "concentrado" en esa problemática, y Francisco ocupaba su cabeza en atender al chico, por lo que ninguno se percató del vehículo que se acercaba, ni menos advirtieron el peligro que la charca en la calle representaba, hasta que el automóvil a toda velocidad cortó el viento y salpicó toda el agua en la espalda del vampiro dejándolo completamente empapado.

La cara aturdida de Miguel solo era superada por la exaltada de Francisco. Cualquiera mirando eso desde lejos se habría reído ante la vista del pobre personaje bañado de pies a cabeza.

¡Ah! ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó preocupado mirando como el morenito estrujaba su chaqueta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ah, las cosas que pasan, jeje… -Se sentía sucio, húmedo por todas partes, las gotas comenzaban a filtrarse en sus zapatillas, era muy incomodo y desagradable. "Tienes suerte, seas quien seas, que no vi tu patente". Un poco de agua le molestaba en la nariz y se remeció un poco antes de secarla con su chaqueta; ese movimiento pudo pasar perfecto por un estornudo.

Oh, Dios ¿Qué tan lejos queda tu casa? Te puedes resfriar

Pues, bastante de hecho, pero no te preo… -De pronto y sin aviso el chico lo sujetó del brazo y a paso rápido comenzó a caminar llevándolo consigo.

Entonces vamos a la mía, te prestaré ropa

¡Ah! ¡No! No te preocupes –Trataba que lo soltara- ¡Francisco! –No con mucho esfuerzo, estaba más divertido con sus pensamientos. "¿Yo enfermarme? Jaja". Pero le parecía tierna la actitud de _Francisco_ así que dejó que le llevara.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

¡No manchen! No se parecen en nada, chavos… –Inmediatamente sorbió de su vaso, soportando los gritos de Alfred al lado de su oído.

¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Somos iguales, cegatón! What you have in your head?

_Al, no lo trates así…_

A eso me refiero… -Gemelos, pero polos opuestos, era una de las dos opciones que tenia y a él le tocó tratar con ese par- ¿Se criaron en casas distintas?

¡Sí!... _sí…_

Pos con razón…

Se detuvo a mirar ambas caras, una estaba algo molesta mientras la otra sonreía con ternura. Si Mathew cortara su cabello serían idénticos. "No, ni así podrían pasar por el otro". Alfred era demasiado "vistoso" y su hermano era más como una estatuilla.

¿Y qué pasó, sus padres están separados o qué?

Yes, you are right

Uhm… -Recargó la cara en su palma y rodeó la orilla del vaso con el dedo índice de la mano libre, achicó los ojos y oprimió levemente los labios- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su madre se cansó del esposo y se llevó a Maty?

De pronto sintió pesado el aire, la mirada de Alfred sobre su persona y el otro muchacho algo nervioso con la mirada en el piso le respondió.

_Sí, también acertaste… -_El gemelo de pelo corto se levantó en silencio y se fue del lugar, sin hablar.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

¿Por qué te gusta leer? –Los dos jóvenes se encontraban cada uno a los costados del sillón con las piernas encogidas hacia sus cuerpos sobre la mullida superficie.

Manuel sin despegar su vista del libro le respondió con voz queda- Porque sí…

Pero decime una razón…

Para tener algo que hacer… -Añadió de la misma forma. El rubio hizo un mohín con sus labios y apresó sus piernas entre sus brazos. Miraba al joven pasar hoja tras hoja porque no encontraba nada más interesante en esa habitación.

¿Por qué estás leyendo? ¡Regresamos a lo mismo, visteh! ¿Qué te parece divertido en eso?

¡Osh! Qué latoso, ¿Qué quieres? –Juntó las dos tapas pero marcaba la página con su dedo. El rubiecito frente a él se recogió sobre sí mismo con un puchero en su rostro.

Estoy aburrido…

Pues búscate algo que hacer y déjame tranquilo –Punto final y volvió a abrir el libro, aunque sentía los ojos verdes sobre él.

¡Hum! –No sabía qué más hacer para que el otro lo tomara en cuenta, era gracioso pues no quería irse de su lado…

… ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Desvió la cara hacia la ventana y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Regresando con su inseguridad emocional ¿Será que los años le están pasando la cuenta?

"Si fuera eso Miguel ya estaría acabado, jaja".

Pero ¿Será ese impetuoso deseo de compañía una consecuencia de tantos años o es que en verdad empieza a sentir algo por Manuel? Si su cuerpo funcionara como un humano sería más fácil, comparando sus reacciones con los datos entregados en las películas, fijándose en el ritmo de su palpitar y el ardor en sus mejillas, pero no posee nada de eso.

"Pero Manuel sí…". Volvió a mirarlo, su pecho se expandía marcando el compás de su respiración. ¿Por qué será? Era extraño y Miguel nunca le dio una explicación, ni a él ni al mismo Manuel, no frente a él por lo menos, y pensando en el joven ¿Será que le importa al chilenito? Se ve demasiado tranquilo en ese lugar, aunque ¿Cómo podría saber lo que piensa de cualquier forma? Los adolescentes de este siglo son una rareza única, y le parece que aún más este, ya que una ratita de biblioteca tiene muchas cosas que contar…

"Es desesperante". Manuel comenzaba a impacientarse, maldecía a su corazón por ir acelerándose a cada segundo bajo la asechanza del rubio ¡¿Es que no podría por lo menos disimular?! Que lo mire directamente lo pone nervioso, quién sabrá lo que está pensando ¡Lo que se está imaginando! No le gustaba ser adorno de mostrador, no le gustaba que le prestaran tanta atención…

Bajó la cabeza y la escondió detrás del libro.

"No es así…". Sí le gusta, le agradaba cuando los maestros hablaban bien de él, o cuando era el tema de conversación entre sus compañeros, le gustaría que lo mimaran y todo eso, pero… ¡¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser ese rubio quien no le quitaba ojo?! ¡Maldita sea! Si está jugando sería bueno que parara, en poco ni siquiera podría dormir pensando que entrará por la ventana a violarlo.

Se ruborizó con la imagen mental de sus cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama. Y en todo caso ¿Cómo se vería Martín sin ropa? Se le notaba buen cuerpo…

…. **¡NO PUDO HABER PENSADO ESO! **

Su cara tomó el color rojo de los tomates que el país exportaba (no las sobras que dejan para comercio nacional).

Era tanto el ardor en su rostro y la vergüenza en su mirada, no podía dejar que el otro lo viera así. Estrelló las páginas contra su cara de sopetón, sentía que en cualquier momento herviría como una tetera antes de la once.

¡Ah! ¿Pero a vos qué te pasa? –Se espantó cuando su objeto de contemplación repentinamente fue oculto tras la tapadura del libro. Recuperado del espasmo se acercó a Manuel e intento apartar el papel de su rostro- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes?

¡A-aléjate, sacoewea! –Trataba de enterrarse en el sillón a la vez que pataleaba para que el pedazo de hielo andante de su compañero se apartara.

¡Dejáme verte la cara, boludo! –Sonreía y reía entre el forcejeo, era chistoso oír tanto improperio de una sola boca. Terminó arrancándole el librito de las manos, salió volando y en algún lugar cayó, mientras tanto Manuel estaba recostado sobre los cojines con su cabeza enterrada en la acolchada superficie mirando hacia arriba con el sonrojo encendido en sus mejillas, Martín estaba sentado arriba de él sosteniendo sus manos sin mucho esfuerzo porque el chileno había dejado de luchar.

Martín miraba cautivado la carita avergonzada del moreno escapando de sus ojos, recostado bajo él se veía demasiado encantador, pero de todos los pensamientos que aparecieron en su cabeza solo rescató uno; le gustaría que su corazón pudiera latir en ese momento, que estuviera tan agitado como el de Manu, que tuviera la capacidad de mandar sangre a sus mejillas para que se tiñeran de la misma forma que las de él, compartir el acto de respirar por un segundo para que su aliento pudiera chocar contra esa cara trigueña cuando estuviera cerca de su rostro, darle calor con su piel en vez de robárselo…

¿Cómo de pronto podía pensar todas esas cosas? Hace unos minutos estaba confundido, ahora le parecía ver bastante claro lo que sentía, pero no le duro mucho, al segundo que cayó en cuenta de lo gustoso que se estaba sintiendo se alejó del joven, y en cuanto sus manos dejaron de estar en contacto con la piel cálida del otro regresaron los temores y negaciones a su cabeza.

Se levantó y recogió el libro que le quito a Manuel, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y se quedó estático en su lugar dándole la espalda al chico que seguía recostado sobre el sofá.

_¡Tum-Tum! ¡Tum-Tum! ¡Tum-Tum!_

Podía sentir su corazón saltando de su pecho, seguía en la posición en que Martín lo dejó con la mirada perdida percibiendo el frío que las manos del rubio dejaron en la suyas, su respiración estaba agitada, trataba de controlarla pero un malestar en el pecho le fastidiaba la tarea. Levantó su torso de la superficie del cojín recibiendo un aire helado en su espalda recordándole el cuerpo del argentino.

Le hacía sentir incomodo el silencio de ambos, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar antes que su compañero, y que Martín le diera la espalda lo ponía más intranquilo incluso.

Yo… -Se levantó lentamente y mantuvo una pausa viendo si el muchacho decía algo, pero no hizo nada- … voy al baño…

Entonces, simplemente huyó de la biblioteca.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Jaja, Francisco no tienes que preocuparte tanto "_¡Achu!" –_Fingió un estornudo, le gustaba ver la cara que el chico colocaba cuando lo escuchaba.

¡Ves! Ya empezaste –Los dedos dentro de su bolso buscaban con esmero las llaves que parecían escondérsele. Hasta que logró pillarlas y abrió la puerta del departamento.

Bien ¿Cuál es tu talla, Miguel?

Bueno… -En cuanto ambos pusieron un pie dentro el moreno más alto se alarmó- ¡Ah! ¡No mires! –Le cubrió los ojos al muchacho antes que viera el estado deplorable en que se encontraba la estancia.

¡¿Qué?! –Un estremecimiento lo atacó con la sorpresa y como acto reflejo llevó sus manos a las que se posaban sobre sus ojos.

¡Nada, nada, nada! –Lo guió rápidamente al dormitorio, por lo menos estaba en mejores condiciones que su sala. Ya dentro descubrió sus ojos y abrió el armario- Ve algo que te quede, enseguida vuelvo… -Y se fue, cerró la puerta un poco brusco pero no le importó, tenía que recoger la ropa y utensilios que había regados por el piso gracias a sus salidas fugaces en la mañana- ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo use estas toallas?...

… -Miguel mientras tanto seguía sin moverse y con los ojos abiertos de par en par escuchando los murmullos inentendibles de Francisco al otro lado de la puerta.

… me dejó en su habitación –Que el joven le entregara tanta confianza le asombraba. Como fuere, no lo pensó mucho más y tomó una camiseta de mangas largas y un pantalón, se quitó los zapatos y calcetines calzándose unas chalas del chico. Estaba por colocarse la camiseta cuando Francisco asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

¿Cómo te encuentras? –Trató de mirarle solo la cara después de sufrir una leve aceleración en su ritmo cardiaco al ver el torso desnudo de Miguel.

Oh, bien, gracias –Terminó de vestirse y recogió su ropa mojada del piso- ¿Puedo lavar mi ropa aquí? Olerá mal cuando llegue a mi casa…

¡S-sí, claro! Pero… -"Tendríamos solo un problema…". Francisco todavía no descubre cómo manejar esa máquina infernal.

"_¡Ah! ¡Son muchos botones! ¡Argh! –Apretaba el verde, el rojo y hasta el azul que había por ahí pero nada sucedía- ¡Funciona! –Si fuera más salvaje con gusto la patearía"._

Toda tuya, Miguel… -Lo llevó al cuarto de lavado con la esperanza que el chico supiera qué hacer. El muchacho de centenas observó el aparato por unos segundos, oprimió dos botones pequeños y luego el verde consiguiendo que las lucecitas dispersas por el tablero se encendiera.

¿Eh? -¿Cómo era posible?- … ¿Tienes una como esta?

Pues, es similar –Realizó las operaciones para lavar la ropa y además, para encanto y consuelo de Francisco echó a lavar parte de sus prendas sucias. Y como aprendizaje cognitivo se quedó a su lado comprobando el funcionamiento de la maquinita.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_Puedes irte si quieres, no tienes por qué ayudarme_ –Comenzaba a fregar los platos cuando lo dijo ya que el muchacho moreno no se veía muy animado.

Estoy bien –Cambió la cara entregándole una sonrisa, se acercó a la loza lavada y la fue secando y apilando.

_¿Quieres que te de un analgésico? Alfred a veces se sobrepasa…_ -De nuevo se asomó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ah jaja… -"¿A veces?..."- No te preocupes…

Entablaron una amena conversación mientras ordenaban la cocina.

_¿Hace cuánto sales con mi hermano?_ –Preguntó de pronto con una mirada extraña.

¡¿Salir?! –Perdió la superficie de la mesa por unos segundos, el tono exaltado fue por la confusión sobre el verdadero significado de esa palabrita.

_Van juntos al bosque ¿No?..._

Ah… s-sí –Frotó su cuello lentamente mirando hacia otro lado- Pues, no hace mucho en verdad…

_Ok_… -Cerró la llave del agua y observó al joven con esa sonrisa que Pedro le había visto en casi toda la tarde- _¿Cómo conseguiste que te dejara ir con él? Digo… a mi no me deja ni mencionarlo…_ –Se recargó en el mueble de cocina cerca del lavadero con las manos sujetas a las orillas manteniendo su cuerpo erguido de forma razonable.

Bueno… no lo sé, supongo que soy muy obstinado y simplemente se rindió, jejeje –Se puso contra la mesa en igual posición que Mathew para que ambos quedaran mirándose directamente a la cara mientras conversaban.

_Ya veo_… -Guardó silencio por un momento observando al joven, y al final sonrió con más ganas- _Pero creo que le agradas, y lo demuestra a su modo, claro, jaja_… -Su sonrisa no se iba mientras lo miraba- _Me alegro_…

No entendió muy bien por qué, pero una punzada le atravesó el pecho después de escucharlo, desvió levemente la mirada hacia el piso tratando de ocultar el repentino malestar que le afectaba.

Pues creo que ahorita se enchiló por mi culpa… -Al mismo tiempo ambos se sentaron a la mesa, una forma más cómoda de conversar.

_No te preocupes ya se le pasará, solo no le gusta hablar de eso… _

¿Por qué? –Notó que el rubio apretaba sus manos juntas y oprimía de manera casi imperceptible sus labios- No debería preguntar ¿Verdad?

_Está bien… solo son problemas de familia, todos los tienen…_

"Sí, supongo que sí…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Después de todo sí fue al baño, luego de tantas emociones es reconfortante liberar un poco de tención. Antes de salir revisó el pasillo asegurándose que cierto rubio no estuviera cerca esperándolo.

"¿Por qué te estaría esperando? No seas tonto, es como si quisieras que lo haga"

Ya caminando con calma por los pasillos se dio cuenta que sus piernas lo llevaban hacia la biblioteca. ¿Por qué iba hacia allá?

"Quiero un libro, solo eso…".

Pero aún así rehízo sus pasos por la pequeña probabilidad de que Martín siguiera allí. Fue hasta el patio y se paseo entre las plantas algo aburrido hasta que simplemente solo giraba alrededor de un pilar como estúpido, según él.

Uhm… si tuviera colegio…

Estarías quejándote por un rato libre…

¡Ah! –Su mano resbaló de la superficie de concreto y cayó al suelo quedando con la vista hacia el cielo azul- "_¡Ugh!"_ ¡Martín! –Antes que pudiera pararse el rubio estuvo sobre él tapándole la luz del sol consiguiendo que una aureola se formara alrededor de su cabeza.

Sos muy infantil, boludo…

Uhm… –Achicó los ojos a causa de la luz y oprimió el entrecejo por el muchacho sobre él- ¿Qué quieres, jetón?

¡Yo también estoy aburrido y me dejas solo, sos malvado, che! –Hizo un puchero con sus labios pero se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo- ¿Por qué no nos distraemos juntos? –Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios con una expresión que el moreno conocía y no era digna de confianza.

¡Ah, no empieces! –Le estampó la mano en la cara pero el hielo andante no se retiraba y es más, luchaba contra él para acercarse y toquetearlo mejor, porque esa mano no tenía ninguna escusa para pasar tan bajo, claro que no.

¡Pervertido, déjame culia'o! –Pataleaba y gritaba mientras el rubiecito lo acariciaba y se reía junto a su oído dándole uno que otro beso en la mejilla.

De principio ese roce tenía diferencia con el de hace un rato; estaba forcejeando contra él, recostado sobre una superficie de hecho más dura, el rubio con sus dedos fríos recorría el contorno absoluto de su cuerpo, no tan solo en un suave contacto con sus manos.

¡Ja, ja, ja! sos como un animalito Manu, no dejo de pensarlo –Aprisionó su cuerpo entre sus brazos oprimiéndolo contra su persona y el césped.

¡Ah! ¡Suéltame lunático! ¡Quítame tus garras de encima! –Con su antebrazo consiguió alejarlo unos centímetros que solo le permitieron rotar su cuerpo, dejando al vampiro sujeto a su espalda apresando sus piernas impidiendo por el momento cualquier escape.

Aunque Manuel continuó ejerciendo resistencia por más tiempo, en un punto terminó agotado y se rindió haciendo notar su respiración agitada gracias a la repentina calma que asumió el ambiente.

¡Ja! Te gané, boludito… -Sonreía triunfante aun pegado al muchacho que aspiraba aire ansiosamente.

"_Ah" _¡Estás loco! _"Ah" "Ah"_

Oye… -Martín se decidió a soltarlo, al fin, pero se quedó a su lado y en cuanto irguió su torso miró hacia abajo y acarició suavemente la espalda del moreno, este se giró bruscamente a penas dándole tiempo de apartar la mano, y lo observó con su cara amurrada- Jeje, te arrugaras antes de tiempo –Dio un golpecito a su nariz provocando un remesón en la cara del joven.

Me importa wea…

Claro –Se recostó a su lado y no recibió oposición, al parecer se estaban llevando mejor- No seas huaso y decime por qué sos una ratita de biblioteca, Manu…

¿Y por qué le dai tanta vuelta a la wea? No es tan raro que alguien lea... –Solo se observaron a la cara durante los 15 segundos después del dicho, hasta que el chico pálido se sonrió.

¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Más si es un pibe como vos! –Lo tomó del cuello y revolvió su cabello mientras el otro chillaba.

¡¿Qué me queri decir con eso, sacoewea?! ¡Conche tu madre!

_¡Ja, ja, ja!..._

"_Desde ahora quiero saber todo sobre vos, no importá lo que sea…"_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

El muchacho era el milagro que necesitaba en ese momento ¡Al fin entendió cómo hacer andar esa cosa maldita! Ya no tendría que gastar en lavandería, podría presumirle a Luciano que encendió una lavadora al fin ¡Ja-ja!

¿Hace cuánto vives solo, Francisco? –Aunque de ningún modo pudo evitar que Miguel notara su inutilidad cuando de una casa se trata.

Ehm, un mes… -Se acercó a su sillón que era donde se encontraba el más bajo.

Oh, supongo que lo has hecho bastante… bien

¿Supones? –Sí, lo creía un inútil.

¡Ja, ja! No te lo tomes mal, en verdad… es más de lo que esperaba –Su sonrisa se iba ensanchando mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, unas cuantas cajas continuaban arrinconadas en la sala detrás del televisor y simplemente evitaba mirar la cocina, porque no sabría si estallar en llanto o carcajadas.

¡Ah! –Exhaló de una forma sonora y se dejó caer al lado del chico en su sillón- ¿Tú cómo te las arreglas, eh?

Ah, pues… -"Llevo siglos haciendo lo mismo, no es gran cosa… aunque…"- Es difícil al inicio, pero ya te acostumbraras, jaja…

"Y es más fácil si estas solo, no con unos parásitos que te explotan lo huev…".

Oye ¿Dónde está tu lindo amiguito? –Trato de no sonar cínico en el "lindo". Era mejor no tener a ese pulgoso estorbando, aunque a los pequeños era fácil intimidarlos, puede que no sea tanto problema la rata, pero si se pone molesto, bueno… estaba bien como bocadillo.

¿Eh? –Francisco se tardó un poco en comprender, hasta que recordó el último encuentro que habían tenido y a "Taquito" que no paraba de ladrarle. "¿Le gustaran los perros?". Porque si era eso… no estaría mal que su vecino le devolvieran la mano de ese modo ¿Verdad?

Pues, un amigo quiso sacarlo a pasear, volverá en unas horas… supongo…

Ah… -Sonrió- Me gustaría verlo... –"Ojala se caiga por el alcantarillado"- Pero creo que no le gusto…

¡No! Solo tiene que acostumbrarse –Mencionó sin pensar, y tuvo al muchacho mirándolo con carita traviesa. Miguel se quitó las alpargatas y subió los pies al sillón recogiéndolos hacia su cuerpo.

¿Me estas invitando para otra ocasión? –Trataba de mostrarse tentador en esas poses, ya comenzaba a coquetearle directamente, tantos años en celibato lo tenían más que superado ¡Necesitaba algo de acción!

Eh ¡S-sí! Claro, si tu quieres… –Sintió el nerviosismo atacándolo, y su corazón latió más fuerte cuando el muchacho le sonrió de esa manera tan tierna y… sexy.

Oye –Junto sus manos frente a su cuerpo, las mangas cubrían hasta la mitad de sus dedos dándole un aspecto infantil y delicado, además llevo uno de sus dedos cerca de su boca a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza seduciéndolo con sus ojos que cerraba lentamente- ¿Por qué eres tan amable, eh?

La cara del chico ardía ferozmente notándose el rubor en sus mejillas, su cuerpo también temblaba un poco- Ah… pues…

¿Estás tramando algo, Francisco? –Se acerco a su cuerpo, moviéndose de manera elegante y sensual como un gatito, se puso sobre el chico y acaricio su rostro.

¿Y-yo? –Al llevar su cuerpo hacia atrás, su mano resbaló del cojín y cayó al piso junto con el morenito. Se escuchó un duro impacto seguido de las risas del joven más bajo.

Perdona ¿Te dolió? –Preguntó Miguel entre carcajadas, sin quitarse de su puesto y tocando con suavidad el pecho del muchacho. Sí, le gustaba ese… hombre.

Uhm… un poco… -Siguió recostado sin moverse, su cerebro aun se remecía dentro de su cabeza, y además le gustaba sentir el peso de Miguel y sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Jamás había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos con tal frecuencia, pero suponía que era porque el joven le atraía bastante.

Je je, lo siento –Rozó la piel del cuello con dulzura, continuando con el cortejo. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora comprendía que en verdad estaba desesperado por algo de atención.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Francisco en cuanto esos dedos lo rozaron, además de la clara excitación que estaba sufriendo con él allí, pudo notar el frió de su cuerpo.

Aun estás helado… -Algo de temor invadió a Miguel, el muchacho por fin se sentó y rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta colocándosela sobre los hombros con gentileza y una sonrisa radiante. De inmediato el vampiro se hubo relajado y ahora miraba al joven fijamente, una sonrisa tímida se fue dibujando en su rostro y apretó la tela de la nueva prenda con su mano derecha.

Uhm, gracias –Se levantaron al compas siguiendo la mirada del otro casi sin pestañar. El inmortal hasta llegó a pensar que eso se estaba volviendo de un tinte bastante romántico e inocente, la verdad; le atraía esa imagen de chico bueno que irradiaba el muchacho, sin añadir que le confortaba el trato atento que impartía hacia su persona ¡Estaba resuelto! Acababa de encontrar su pareja para esa década.

_¿Quieres algo de beber?_

_Je je, si es que tienes…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

¡Vamos Manuel! ¡Yo sé que vos sabes aunque sea uno, boludo!

Uhm, no soy bueno con autores extranjeros –Sentenció finalmente, solo para sacárselo de encima porque lo dicho no era verdad.

El rubio achicó los ojos sin creerle demasiado, llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia el techo alto y aburrido del pasillo.

Entonces uno de Pablito o Gabriela –El moreno dio un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, ese chico era demasiado molesto- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué te costá tanto hacerme feliz? –Gimoteó fingiendo tristeza- Sos malvado… -Jaló de su ropa con tirones débiles.

El muchacho siguió en silencio hasta que de pronto pronuncio:

_Tal vez muy tarde _

_Nuestros sueños se unieron_

_En lo alto o en el fondo,_

_Arriba como ramas que un mismo viento mueve,_

_Abajo como rojas raíces que se tocan._

¡Ves que no era tan difícil! –Aplaudió con energía y sonrió mostrando sus dientes- ¡Anda! Dedicame uno a mí, che

… Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente…

… sos un pelotudo –Se cruzó de brazos y detuvo su marcha, el morenito tardó un poco en darse cuenta y así quedaron a unos metros de distancia.

Manuel se reía del personaje indignado que Martín trataba de representar, pareciéndose más que nada a un niñito haciendo pataleta, a veces le parecía que el rubio no ha terminado de madurar.

Entonces siguió mirándolo, ahora curioso, tratando de averiguar la edad del joven cuando lo mordieron.

"Tal vez era de mi edad…"

No sabía si era un tema que conviniera tratar con él, si se enfadaba como el otro día sería terrible… _¿Y eso por qué?_

¿Por qué me mirás como pelotudo? ¿Descubriste que sí te gusto?

¿Cuántos años tienes? –Se hizo el desentendido con el comentario del rubio. Vio cómo la punta de sus labios se curvaba después de resoplar.

Che, eso no se pregunta, sos un impertinente…

¡Ay, pero…!

Si queres cortejarme iniciaste de mala forma

¡Cállate, sacoewea! Ni que quisiera algo contigo –Lo empujó débilmente, sonriendo de buena manera puesto que al parecer no se había molestado de verdad.

¡Ja, ja! vos estas raro… -Caminaron un trecho más en calma hasta que la respuesta del rubio llegó, le empujó la cabeza, también de forma sutil. Y como son hombres siguieron molestándose con más intensidad cada vez.

Martín por último lo sujetó del cuello firmemente con el arco de su brazo, entre carcajadas de ambos llegaron a la habitación del moreno y entraron de esa misma forma, aunque tuvieron algunos problemas con el codo del rubio que se azotó contra el marco, soltó un corto alarido deshaciendo el agarre.

¡Ja, ja, ja! Te pasa por aweonao –Se burló el chileno, aunque palpo de forma tranquilizadora el brazo magullado. Una faz tristona, y completamente falsa, se posó en la carita del chico complementándola además con cortos gimoteos.

Me duele…

¡Bueno y que querí que le haga! –Le siguió el juego, a ver dónde llegaba con eso.

¡Dame un besito! –Se lo suponía.

¡Caliente de porquería, tú no cambias! –Sonrió, estaba lo bastante tranquilo para darse cuenta de ¿Qué sentido tenía gritarle? Con la misma sonrisa pasó por su lado, aunque este muchacho lo atrapó con firmeza entre sus brazos susurrándole al oído, causándole un pequeño escalofrío.

¿Y esa sonrisa tan linda? De verdad me queres excitar, pibe…

Uhm, créeme, si quisiera eso ya no tendrías la camisa –Musitó de igual forma compartiendo una sonrisilla cómplice con él.

… ¡Pff! Sos un boludo –Aflojó su agarre y el chileno se apartó ligeramente. Siguieron observándose, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería cortar el contacto.

Manuel estaba prendado de esos ojitos verdes, de verdad le gustaba Martín en ese momento… ¿Gustar? Pues sí, le gustaba tranquilo, que estuviera mirándolo desde cierta distancia como si para él fuera como un cuadro o una reliquia muy preciada.

Sintió calor en sus mejillas y supo que era hora de terminar el contacto directo. Agachó la cabeza con el sonrojo en su cara, y siguieron en silencio.

Extrañamente el rubio no captó el obvio rubor del chico, bueno, no tan extraño ya que estaba más que confundido con las ideas que rondaban su cabeza, sumado además unas sensaciones extrañas en la zona del torso que no recordaba haber experimentado antes.

"Es tan lindo". Era una y la más repetida; le gustaba su cara, su piel, sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo en general le gustaba, y aunque fuera un "huaso" también le gustaba eso, de cierta forma.

Mi padre era editor…

"¿Ah?"

¿Qué cosa?

Mi papá era editor, le gustaba leer y por eso llevaba montones de libros a casa, hacia que leyera todos los que él creyera necesarios y le diera un resumen en unos días, al principio lo odiaba, eran una molestia más aparte de las tareas, pero después comenzó a gustarme también, podía conversar de algo con él… -Hizo una pausa mirando con nostalgia al piso- "El niño que enloqueció de amor" fue el primer libro que tome por mi cuenta, aunque papá me castigó porque según él no lo había comprendido bien, jeje… -Realizó otro interludio, ahora parecía que su garganta se oprimiera y sus ojos brillaban notándose llorosos- Yo… bueno, quería… ¡Ah! No sé… Solo lo quería recordar… el libro, claro…

Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, Martín notaba sus manos y hombros tensados. El rubio emitió un suspiro, extrañando y sorprendiendo al moreno a quien un leve temblor le recorrió la espalda.

Martín sonreía, con ternura y sin fingir, de la misma forma que tomó las manos tibias entre sus dedos- Vení… -Dio un leve jalón invitando al otro, pero este no se movió y su mirada siguió clavada en el piso- Vamos Manuel, vení conmigo… -Lo guió hasta su pecho donde él escondió su cabeza, todavía tieso y sin soltar ninguna lágrima- No tenes por qué guardarte estas, che, está bien…

No lo creo… –Su voz aparecía entrecortada y una gran cantidad de espasmos, aunque leves, invadieron su cuerpo- Je, no lo conocías, a él no le gustaría que llorara…

Pues yo vaya que me sentiría alagado, Je,je... –Vio asomarse una sonrisa en la cara morena- Tonto… -Y recibió un leve golpe en el pecho, pero pronto esa mano se aferró a su camisa y el cuerpo delgado entre sus manos comenzó a temblar más que antes, Manuel seguía conteniendo las gotas dentro de él.

Lo abrazó, acunándolo, deseoso por calmar todos sus males, liberarlo de cualquier sufrimiento que se atreviera a asecharlo; si tan solo supiera cómo, si lo conociera más sabría, podría estar seguro de qué era lo que quería oír, o si preferiría que se quedara en silencio tan solo acompañándolo, sabría cómo hacer las cosas bien en ese momento. Pero solo siguió sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos sin decir nada, tan solo acariciaba su espalda. El chileno resistió un poco más las gotitas que se acumulaban entre sus parpados, pero finalmente se rindió y aferrado a la ropa que cubría ese frío pecho dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, siempre con la cara escondida entre el cuello blanco y las prendas que cubrían los hombros.

… a veces… los extraño tanto… -Susurró dejando caer su aliento tibio sobre la piel de Martín, el cuerpo del argentino se estremeció, pero de manera imperceptible para el muchacho y casi hasta para el mismo Martín.

Está bien, eso es normal... –Le hablaba con suavidad y acariciaba su cabello con una ternura que tal vez nadie había visto en él. Despacio hizo descender los cuerpos de ambos, para descansar sobre la cama sin romper el abrazo.

¿Alguna vez piensas en los tuyos? –Preguntó ya cuando su respiración estuvo serena.

Pues, ja ja, yo apenas los recuerdo, Manu, pero no podes pedirme tanto después de haber vivido los años que yo lo he hecho…

Asintió levemente la cabeza y continuó en silencio, ahora solo dejaba correr el resto de las gotas libremente sosteniendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, se aferraba a su cuerpo rodeando su torso con ambos brazos. Lo había pensado antes y, no era la primera vez que Martín estaba para consolarlo, así que por eso también se encontraba tranquilo a su lado. Pero pronto secó su cara, dejando el pecho del rubio para sostenerse por su propia cuenta.

¿Ya estás mejor? –Siguió acariciando su cabello con delicadeza. El joven asintió relajándose gracias al movimiento suave de esos dedos- Me alegro… -Su mano jugueteo deslizándose hacia abajo, hacia su cuello, provocándole cosquillas y leves temblores. Fue a protestar pero la mano blanca siguió bajando hasta su espalda, la que comenzó a recorrer, se sentía como un masaje bastante placentero.

Ju, ju, sos como un animalito, Manu… -Siguió con sus caricias, distrayendo al joven y comenzó a acercarse.

Uhm, cállate… -Relajó su cabeza dejando que cayera por su propio peso, y disfrutó del mimo, tan confiado estaba que cerró sus ojos. Llevándose más que una mundana sorpresa cuando el rubio mordió la piel de su cuello, con suavidad, pero le dio un susto de muerte. Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente, pero Martín supo aprovechar su baja guardia e hizo que cayera de espalda a la cama.

¿Q-qué mierda? –Sus ojos cafés se hallaban abiertos completamente, el resto de su cuerpo estaba paralizado y tieso como un palo. Martín se encontraba sobre él acariciando su mejilla, mirándolo fijamente con expresión galante.

No te pongas a la defensiva, te trataré bien… -Declaró como si nada y fue acercando su cara mientras lo acariciaba descaradamente.

¡Ya córtala con tus weas fletas, conche…! –Con un posesivo beso el rubio logró callarlo, el cual pronto se volvió más suave y ¿Agradable?

Martín percibía el cuerpo tembloroso del chileno, pero no lo dejaría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba.

"_¡Argh! ¡Culia'o enfermo! ¿Y ahora qué cresta…?"_

Las manos frías del chico se fueron entrometiendo bajo su ropa, acariciando su espalda y vientre con maestría, realmente sabía lo que hacía… y lo odiaba por eso.

"_¡Hijo de…! ¿Por qué besa tan bien?"_

En el momento que eso pasó por su mente, notó que comenzaba a caer con ese… ese… descarado. Se remeció, intentando escabullirse o tirarlo, pero nada de eso sucedió.

¿No te gusta, chilenito? –Musitó junto a su oído, pero eso no era lo peor, sino la manera en que su voz se escuchaba, eso fue lo que hizo al cuerpo moreno estremecerse.

¡Ya pa…! –Lo que acababa de hacerle, ni siquiera lo iba a comentar por ser… demasiado. Pero más que molestia con el rubio, una desaprobación enorme era la que sentía consigo mismo, una patada en los bajos y se lo quitaba de encima, pero lo prefería sobre él. Por eso y otras cosas más que inundaban su (contaminada) cabeza, sus mejillas se encontraban prendidas de esa manera.

Sos divino cuando te sonrojas –Besó ambas mejillas y rozó sus labios con la yema de su dedo, tratando de seducirlo por completo.

Le irritaba su toque, esas manos que recorrían sin vergüenza la completa extensión de su pecho, quienes al mismo tiempo le erizaban la piel y hacían temblar hasta la parte más ínfima de su ser.

En verdad su cuerpo no entendía por qué seguir oponiéndose, así que más temprano que tarde se entregó a sus caricias, cediéndole el mando para que hiciera con él lo que deseara… y entonces el rubio se detuvo. Al percibirlo llevó su mirada hacia arriba y vio como su sonrisa se ensanchaba a lo largo de su rostro.

Martín pegó sus frentes y rozó su nariz- ¿Te gustó mi venganza, Manuel?...

La cara del moreno pasó del shock a un sonrojo extremo, en dos segundos su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

T-tú… -Olvidado inmediatamente todo lo que había pensado antes. Quería castrarlo- ¡Hijo de perra! –De un codazo se lo quito de encima, uno en pleno estómago, que a pesar de no poder sacarle aire por razones obvias, no lo dejo tan bien que digamos.

¡Ugh! ¡La puta madre…! -Se cubrió el vientre recostado hacia arriba, con una sonrisa que no aparentaba ciertamente el dolor que sentía.

¡Weon de mierda, me las vas a pagar! –Comenzó a golpearlo con sus manos en la zona del pecho.

¡Ah, pelotudo calmate! –Gritó con voz aguda tratando de huir pero el chileno lo sujetó de la camisa devolviéndolo a la cama, un enredo de piernas y brazos se vio a continuación.

_¡Ah, Manuel quítate de encima! _

_¡Imbécil, ahora te lo aguantai!_

_¡Ahh! ¡Boludo, dueleeee!_

¿Pero qué demonios…? –Miguel había llegado hace unos minutos, y pasando por el pasillo terminó acercándose a la puerta en cuanto entendió lo que decía ese griterío, aunque analizándolo bien… no tenia tanto interés en ver qué pasaba- … ¡Ash! –Quitó su mano del asa retrocediendo paso a paso, hasta que soltó una carcajada y se fue a su habitación con algo divertido en mente.

Unas puertas más allá…

¡Grrr! –Sebastián cubrió su cabeza con las colchas, se había levantado para cerrar las cortinas pero aún así la poca luz que entraba le irritaba los ojos. Se revolvió bajo la ropa una y otra vez… si se pudiera extinguir el sol…

¡Ash! –Se dio por vencido y enterró su cara en el colchón y bajo la almohada- Ser viejo es un asco…

"Quisiera tener cien otra vez…".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

****el poema sí es de Pablo Neruda, lo saque de un libro que tenía a mano =w= una parte de "la noche en la isla" de la "antología popular 1972 (el libro es de la edad de mi mamá weon! con razón las paginas amarillas xD)


	17. No era como decían

Bien, no me había dado cuenta de lo corto que era este capítulo (perdón!)

**By Iris**

**CAP 17: NO ERA COMO DECÍAN…**

"Tienen que estar webiando, estos weones tienen que estar webiandome".

Miraba incrédulamente a esos dos abrazados por el cuello como mejores amigos de toda la vida, revolviéndose el pelo y compartiendo bromas amistosas entre ellos mismos… y los demás lo pasaban como si nada. O era una cámara indiscreta, o es que en realidad no se había levantado de la cama ese día.

Oye… -Se acercó cauteloso al lado de Pedro, sin quitarle la vista a esos dos, claro, seguro planeaban algo perverso- ¿A esos que cresta les pasa hoy?

El moreno con bandita lo miro con una media sonrisa casi diciendo: "Pobre".

En realidad así se llevan la mayoría del tiempo –Ok… eso debía ser una cámara indiscreta ¡Y todos estaban inmiscuidos!

¡Ja-ja! ¿Es mentira, cierto? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza y continúo.

Llegaste en el periodo negro, eso dura unos… cinco años, máximo, y los siguientes cuarenta y cinco son… -Miro hacia Martín y Miguel- Casi como ahora…

Bueno, se dice que cada día aprendes/conoces algo nuevo, y esa mañana descubrió que Martín estaba… más loco de lo que pensaba antiguamente ¡¿Quiénes se detestan por periodos?! ¡¿Quién?!

Es decir, hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que no se llevaban "tan mal", y que Martín no lo "odiaba" como daba a entender cuando llegó allí, peeeero…. ¡Era muy raro! Verlos juntos de un lado a otro, diciéndose "causa" o cosas amistosas, y en verdad ese "Miguelito" que el rubio repetidamente estaba usando le reventaba las pelot… le molestaba, extrañamente… porque más fleto parecía ¡De eso se trata!

_¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajaja!_

Le estresaba las risas estridentes de Martín, y más que fueran por cualquier cosa, no podía estar tranquilo junto a ellos, así que se fue a la biblioteca, ahora que sabía dónde quedaba. Agarró un libro, y se sentó tranquilamente a pasar el rato. Hasta que…

_Che ¿Vos no has pensado cambiar de personal? No sé, al menos uno con más estilo…_

Eso no fue porque sí, simplemente ¿Para qué se van a la biblioteca a conversar? ¡Por algo hay jardín! Y estaba claro que el rubio sabía que él estaría allí, entonces ¿Qué onda?

"Seguro quiere algo".

Pensó y levantó el libro cubriendo su cara, también se encogió más en un rincón del sofá. Esos dos se ubicaron en los de enfrente y dejaron fluir de su boca toda la locuacidad que les era posible, lo que era mucho, mucho, mucho en verdad…

… fue horrible…

Las letras que veía se confundían con las palabras que escuchaba, era como un pito chirriando incansablemente al lado de su oído, y lo peor, era imposible no atender lo que decían, intercalaba su lectura con la conversación a unos metros de él: _Sabes "Miguelito" que… che, sos tan chistoso… y "Miguelito" ¿Por qué trabajas tanto?... o "Miguelito" eso te hará mal… me preocupas… y pibe_… y bla bla bla ¡Bla! ¡De nuevo el condenado "Miguelito"! ¡¿Qué trataba?! ¡¿Lo quería desesperar, acaso?! ¡Juraba que se iba a poner celoso! ¡Pues por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera lo perturbó, solo le molestaba toda esa algarabía en su zona de lectura…

Miraba con ira hacia donde estaban los chicos, siempre oculto detrás de su libro, hasta que Martín dirigió su mirada hacia él sonriéndole de forma peculiar. Inmediatamente regresó su vista al escrito e hizo como si estuviera absorto en sus páginas.

De todas formas trató de concentrarse en eso, podía percibir que se acercaba una parte interesante del libro, y no la iba a retrasar por esos idiotas. Pero de pronto escuchó sus risas muy cerca, demasiado cerca a decir verdad.

_¡No te escapes boludo! Te digo que tenes una mancha, jaja_

_¡Aléjate pe! Jajaja…_

Y luego todo vino muy de prisa, apenas pudo reaccionar, solo alcanzó a cerrar el libro y levantarlo sobre su cabeza para que las hojas no se arrugaran cuando esos tontos le cayeron encima, primero Miguel y luego Martin, quien termino por botarlos al piso, y aclarando, a esos dos casi ni les dolió, porque fue su espalda quien recibió la mayor parte del impacto.

¡Ugh! –Se le fue el aire gracias los dos cadáveres sobre su estómago, mientras los mismos esperpentos se reían con sonoras carcajadas- ¡Argh! ¡Quítense, weones culia'os!

¡Ja, ja, ja! No te enojes, boludito –El rubio no se habría apartado de no ser por la palma que se enterró en su mejilla echándolo para atrás.

Pataleando y mostrando uñas pudo salir de entre ellos dos, que se habían aliado para molestarlo corriendo mano por aquí y por allá. Se levantó y fue dando zancadas a la puerta mientras los otros dos se reían a sus espaldas, ahora acomodados sobre el sofá.

¡Váyanse a pololear a un motel! –Dicho eso dio un portazo que reflejaba perfectamente su molestia. ¡¿Q-qué se creían?! Del argentino lo creía pero ¿Miguel toqueteándolo? ¡¿Qué onda, weon?! El mundo estaba loco.

Je, je, creo que no fue buena idea –Miguel recogió el librote e inspeccionó la contraportada.

Ah ¿De qué hablás? yo lo disfrute… -Comentó con sonrisa soberbia pero de igual modo se notaba en sus ojos un brillito mientras miraba la puerta. El morenito lo observó fijamente analizando su cara, y lentamente su boca se fue abriendo.

Ah, no… -Captó la atención del rubio- ¿Es que vas en serio, Martín?

Se exaltó de inmediato, el más viejo notó el cambio en su cara y le pareció chistoso sus intentos de negarlo.

¡Claro que no, pelotudo! Te dije que no es mi tipo…

Con eso no pudo más que reírse- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo, mi causa? Que yo sepa, cualquier carreta te sirve…

¡Oye!...

_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!_

"_Estos niños…"_

¿Qué se han creído? Que no tengan pesadillas no quita que se las provoquen a alguien más ¡Argh! –Se estremeció completamente, sintiendo una línea fría por donde pasaron los dedos de esos dos.

"Qué horror, tal vez el rubio sea contagioso, si Miguel empieza como Martín preferiría que se sacaran los ojos…".

Y claro, si le añadimos el "Miguelito", más extrañaba los viejos tiempos. "¡Uhm!". No sabía cómo ni por qué pero una cólera extraña le recorría el cuerpo entero con solo recordar el tonito estridente y esa voz de mina con que lo dice el argentino.

Manuel se paseo por el jardín pateando piedras y saltando sobre el concreto regado por la tierra, enterrándolo más en ella. Por último se aburrió de caminar y se tendió en un pedacito de pasto bajo las ramas a tararear cualquier melodía que le llegara a la mente, no podía estar más aburrido… ¡Pero no volvería a la biblioteca! ¡Ni pensarlo!

Y por otro lado…

¡¿Vos estás loco?! ¡Ni en joda, boludo! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! –Se quejaba Martín tratando, ahora, de huir de Miguel, y entre todos los caminos llego a la puerta que daba al patio.

¡No te pongas así, pe! ¡Y eso no quita que sea tu jefe, cojudo! Hazme el mandado, yo tengo que ir a hacer unos estúpidos trámites

¡Pues ve vos donde ese desgraciado y yo me encargo de los otros!

¡Tú no sabes nada sobre administración, carajo, no sabes hacer nada!

¡Tengo título en arquitectura si no lo recuerdas, y la boca te queda donde mismo, che!

¡Puta la wea ya cállense! –Gritó Manuel a todo pulmón unos metros más allá de donde ellos se encontraban, se refregó los ojos somnolientos dando un bostezo, no estaba con su mejor cara, además que su pelo revuelto y las hojas enredadas en su cabello lo hacían verse chistoso.

Martín solo hizo ese gesto universal del dedo de en medio levantado, suerte que el chileno no lo vio. El rubio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Miguel, con un jalón algo brusco lo detuvo en su lugar.

Bueno, si no quieres ir solo, lleva a Manu contigo, apuesto que te diviertes más –La cara que le puso su compañero no fue la que esperaba, pero no se iba a salvar, alguien tenía que ir…

… y entonces, una hora después…

¿Por qué quieres dejarme en medio del bosque? Te apuesto que igual descubro cómo volver…

¡Ash! ¡Solo quédate ahí, boludo! Me encargaré de esto solo y luego vendré por vos –Gritó exaltado pateando el piso frente a él, Manuel lo miraba sentado sobre un tronco caído, con las piernas juntas asemejándose a un niño obediente.

¡Oh! Que mal humor, weon ¿Querías venir con tu novio? –Se cruzó de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿A qué viene eso, pelotudo? –Se acercó a pesar que el otro fingía ser indiferente y desviaba la mirada. Asomó una sonrisa en sus labios fríos, se ubicó al lado del muchacho y tocó su mano con suavidad para luego hablarle.

Manu…

El chileno giró su cabeza con brusquedad puesto que no había percibido la cercanía del rubio, por tanto sus mejillas quedaron lado a lado, casi rozándose.

¿Estás celoso, chilenito? –Sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que el chileno se echó a reír de una manera estridente.

¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte! –Por lo menos él mismo si la tuvo ya que sus palabras ocultaron el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

Uhm, claro… -Martín volvió a levantarse y repitió su orden, luego de eso se marchó.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó en el bosque, pronto Manuel estuvo boca arriba mirando el cielo, aunque los insectos terminaron tirándolo del tronco, reclamando su territorio.

¡Osh! –Hizo un agujero en la tierra con la punta de su zapatilla, no encontraba manera de alejar el aburrimiento y debía arrojar energía fuera de su sistema de algún modo.

… _soñé que volvía a amanecer, soñé con otoños ya lejanos, mi luz se ha apagado, mi noche ha llegado, busqué tu mirada y no la hallé…_

Comenzó a cantar, ya que no encontraba nada más que hacer, se fue paseando entre los árboles, jugando con los tonos de su voz que se esparcía a través de las hojas y ramas.

_La lluvia ha dejado de caer, sentado en la playa del olvido…_

Fue extrañando su guitarra, podría hacer que sonara mucho mejor con un acompañamiento instrumental, pero ni modo; de cualquier forma disfrutaba cantando, más cuando estaba solo y no había nadie para molestarlo.

_Y busqué entre tus cartas amarillas, mil te quiero, mil caricias, y una flor que entre dos hojas se durmió…_

Mientras continuaba resonando en la corteza esa última estrofa, se quedo quieto observando con curiosidad un punto luminoso que se acercaba hacia él esquivando los matorrales. Casi sin respirar esperó al extraño bicho. "Una luciérnaga no brilla en el día…". Pero no iba en su busca como pudo darse cuenta prontamente, pasó a varios metros de su ubicación continuando su camino sin perturbarle su presencia.

"Esa cosa ya la había visto…". No lo pensó mucho, cosa que hace tiempo estaba haciendo, y fue tras ese puntito de luz sin importarle, en realidad no lo pensó, lo que fuera a hacer Martín cuando no lo encontrara donde lo "abandonó".

Y concordante con eso…

Ya boludo, ves que volví por vos… -Traía un paquete en las manos que casi tiró en el momento que captó no había nadie en las cercanías- … ¡La puta madre que lo…!

¡Osh! La weona pesa'a –Comentó antes de librarse de las ramitas que se aferraban dolorosamente a su cabello. El minúsculo "bicho" lo descubrió siguiéndola y rápidamente desapareció entre las hojas como si estas se la hubieran tragado. Después de la difícil tarea de escurrirse entre espinas, hojas, ramas y telarañas, salió de lleno a un claro, y tan solo a unos metros se hallaba una casona que tenía su propio bosque engulléndola. A pesar de la impresión tétrica que le provocó en un inicio se acercó, cauteloso y con los sentidos encendidos al cien por ciento, pero al fin y al cabo fue hasta allá como una ardilla curiosa.

Estaba a unos veinte metros cuando vio la lucecita amarilla detrás de las cortinas de una ventana. Apuró el paso y llegó junto a la puerta que para su sorpresa se encontraba abierta. Un escalofrío inevitablemente le cruzó la espalda al sentir el suave chirrido que emitió la madera, entró con pisadas suaves sobre las tablas impactándose con los artilugios que divisó allí; unas caras de ojos extraños lo miraron en cuanto estuvo dentro haciéndose más grandes detrás de los cristales ovalados de recipientes llenos con menjunjes viscosos, se tropezó con los estantes y muebles antiguos más de una vez buscando la dichosa criatura. Muy tarde capto el mal juicio que había tenido, se arrepintió de su arrojo solo cuando tuvo unos zapatos bien lustrados frente a él. Temblando levemente levantó la cabeza topándose con un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, de cejas un tanto exageradas que lo miraba molesto, no iracundo como podría haber sido, pero sí serio y molesto.

Who are you?

Ah… -Se irguió rápidamente mirándolo a la cara lleno de vergüenza y un tanto de nervios que el hombre pudo percibir- Eh, pues…

Comenzaba a hablar cuando la estúpida lucecita apareció posándose sobre el cabello del joven. Manuel se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y una frase se escapó de su boca de forma automática ni siquiera dejándole que la analizara- ¡Esa cosa tiene la culpa! –Señaló a la copa de su cabeza y el sujeto ahora lo miraba sorprendido.

¿La puedes ver? –Preguntó en perfecto español acercándose unos pasos al intruso.

Ehm, sí ¿Por qué no lo haría?...

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Este boludo… ¡Lo partiré en dos cuando lo encuentre! ¡¿Cómo puede perderse en veinte minutos?! Es de las peores alimañas que me ha tocado soportar… -Martín avanzaba en línea recta, creyó encontrar un rastro de ramas rotas y marcas de zapatillas en la tierra que iba siguiendo.

"Migraña… este pelotudo hará que me vuelva la migraña". Aunque por lo menos nunca se aburrirían resolviendo los problemas del otro, pensó, pero inmediatamente se dio un tape contra el tronco de un árbol ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? "Sueno como el cursi de Pedro… algo está mal con mi cabeza".

Seguía detrás de la huella pero de pronto paró, el camino se le hacía familiar y una molestia dentro del pecho acompañó el tétrico soplido del viento, comenzó a preocuparse. Echó a andar velozmente atravesando entre las ramas sin inmutarle su roce en los brazos. Llegó al claro y frente a él estaba la casa de ese sujeto. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

¿Dos de azúcar?

Sí, por favor –Le contestó con una sonrisa a "Arthur" mientras jugaba con la pequeña hada que se paseaba sobre la mesa. El hombre pronto se sentó junto a él colocando la taza con té frente suyo mientras le sonreía a la vez que lo observaba curioso.

Así que, Manuel ¿Seguro que no eres un mago al igual que yo? –Recargó la cara sobre su palma mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes, el muchacho veía a su pequeña amiga, y es más, le estaba hablando sin ningún temor y eso le parecía un tanto extraño, así que no podía ser un simple humano.

¡Pff! ¿Yo? Claro que no, si hiciera magia no estaría aquí –Intercalaba su mirada entre el sujeto y la criatura que jugueteaba entre sus dedos.

Ya lo creo… -Comentó al aire haciendo que el chico lo mirara interrogante, solo le sonrió antes de llevar el tazón a sus labios- ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque?

A pues… estaba acompañando a alguien –Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, el muchacho estará furioso cuando no lo encuentre.

¿A sí, a quién?...

¡Deja lo que estés haciendo y aléjate del pibe, desgraciado! –Martín entró casi tirando la puerta, atravesó casi toda la planta baja hasta que llego a la cocina y quedó desconcertado cuando los vio en la mesa _tomando el té_.

¿Qué están…?... ¡Escupí lo que tragaste! ¡Seguro te puso veneno! –Manuel soltó la taza y escupió lo que en esos momentos tenía en la boca. Arthur se levantó indignado mirando al vampiro con el ceño fruncido.

What is your problem?

Martín no lo escuchó, en vez de eso agarró al chileno del brazo parándolo bruscamente haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- Me vas a escuchar en cuanto volvamos… –Era un tanto espeluznante el tono y la mirada que le dedicaba en ese momento.

¿Qué haces arrastrando a un chico al bosque? ¿Lo comerás lejos de la casa de Miguel o qué? ¡Oh, god! Siempre has sido bastante vulgar… -Comentó Arthur con burla irritando aún más al argentino.

Vos cállate, mago de cuarta, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que un vampiro entró a tu casa, sí que sos un pelotudo… -Sonrió con arrogancia al dejar con la boca cerrada a ese tipo que miró a Manuel interrogante.

Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?

¿Tiene pulso? Pues no nos quedaremos a discutir eso con vos, vámonos Manuel –Trató de jalarlo pero el chico se zafó de su agarre.

¿Y por qué? Yo estaba de lo más bien, aparte ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?

Eso no importa, boludo, vení queres –Sujetó su manga pero el moreno se apartó, Martín estaba por explotar ¿Qué se creía Manuel para llevarle la contra? Y más aún ¡¿Por qué se quería quedar con ese imbécil?!

Hace unos siglos coincidimos, además tengo negocios con muchas criaturas mágicas, incluido Miguel, justo ahora _este sujeto_ vino por un encargo ¿No? –El mago miró amablemente al moreno.

¡¿Cómo que "este sujeto"?! ¡Ingles de mierda!

¿Hace cuánto que eres un vampiro, Manuel? Es extraño que nunca antes te haya visto… -Los dos muchachos empezaban a hablar ignorando por completo a Martín.

Pues… -Su boca fue cubierta por la mano pálida y fría del argentino, lo atrajo hacia su pecho sujetándolo con firmeza.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya deja de entretenerlo queres, tengo que llevarlo de vuelta pronto –Dijo serio mirando al sujeto como si fuera una cobra o algo por el estilo. El mago se cruzó de brazos ladeando levemente la cabeza con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

¿Así que uno nuevo en estos años, ah? Supongo que fue travesura tuya ¿No? De otro modo no lo cuidarías tanto

¡Cerrá tu boca! ¡No fui yo ni nadie del clan, hijo de perra! –Se mordió la lengua al instante de decir eso; por lo menos debió tratar de negarlo, pero en cambio lo confirmo ¡Si que era estúpido!

Así que añadieron a uno en vez de encargarse como se debe ¿Qué les está pasando en la cabeza?... –Miró a Manuel que se mantenía callado con los ojos abiertos enormemente- No es nada personal, no me malentiendas…

¡Argh! ¡Seguía sonriéndole!- ¡Ni siquiera trates de engatusarlo! ¡Nadie te cree tu pose de caballero! Ya es suficiente, si quieres despedite pero nos vamos, chileno… –Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta con pisadas fuertes, con suerte rompería algunas de las tablas del piso.

Osh, este ya se puso cuatico –Murmuró Manu y se giró hacia el dueño de casa- Perdona que te hable así, últimamente ha estada demasiado idiota, más que de costumbre… -Sacó un par de carcajadas con ese comentario.

No te preocupes, y espero que nos veamos en otra oportunidad

_¡¿Qué tanto hablás?! ¡Vení de una puta vez, Manuel!_

¡Ash! Yo también, adiós Arthur –Se dio media vuelta comenzando a irse pero el rubio lo llamó.

Manuel, espera… -Lo detuvo sujetándolo de la manga de su chaqueta, el chico regresó su atención hacia él- Quiero preguntarte algo… -Dio tres pasos y quedó al lado del chico.

Dime… -Le dio un poco de nervios la figura del hombre tan cerca, más que nada por lo imponente que se veía ya que al ser más alto debía llevar su mirada hacia arriba.

¿No tienes interés en saber qué paso contigo en verdad?

¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –Notó que el inglés miraba hacia la entrada, allí estaba Martín parado junto a la puerta esperando al moreno. Se inclinó levemente quedando más cerca del chico y su oído, entonces habló con una voz más baja.

Por qué la maldición no te ha afectado por completo ¿No lo has pensado? –Notablemente no quería que el otro vampiro se enterara del tema.

"Así que sí era una maldición después de todo…".

El que me mordió simplemente se equivoco, o algo así dijo Miguel, es todo… -Nunca se hubo creído esa explicación, y después de ese día tampoco iba a confiar mucho en el mandamás gracias a lo que escuchó a continuación.

El anglosajón primero negó con la cabeza y añadió- No, te mintió, eso no puede pasar, si te inyectan aunque sea un poco de veneno solo puedes convertirte en uno de ellos o morir a los pocos días, esto más bien tiene que ver contigo… -Apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo acercó, terminando con la distancia aún existente entre los dos.

… Hasta puede ser, que haya una manera de librarte de ella…

"¿Qué?..."

… you understand me?

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Has estado raro últimamente… -Lo tomó desprevenido ese comentario después de tantos minutos en silencio. Miro a su amigo, supuso que eso querría, y se encontró de frente con esos orbes negros que lo inspeccionaban como lo haría con un extraño.

¿Por qué lo dices? –Seguía con una sonrisa pegada al rostro mirándolo con sus ojos grandes; esos ojos lo hacían parecer un niño aún, o eso le decía Julio.

Voce está demasiado animado, algo está pasando que no me ha dicho…

¡Luciano, suena como si fuera algo malo! –Se quejó, aunque ¿Salir con un vampiro sí es algo malo, verdad?... de igual forma siguió con sus labios extendidos, que ya comenzaban a doler pero de cualquier forma no podía parar de hacerlo, estaba feliz.

¡A esa sonrisa me refiero! Es sospechoso que hasta despierte con una ¿Qué travesura estás haciendo ahora, Daniel?

Nada ¿No puedo estar feliz sin que pienses algo malo? Te estás tomando tu puesto muy en serio, Luciano, el poder comienza a afectarte –Se burlo tratando de salir de la casa pero se quedo en la puerta al escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

¡No te pases de listo, cachorrito! ¡Y no te atrevas a meterte en problemas! ¿Escuchaste?

¡Pff! ¿Qué eres, mi mamá? –Tuvo que correr, el brasileño podía ser muy pacifico pero eso no quería decir que no le diera una reprimenda de vez en cuando, por ende escapó al bosque y logró perderlo escabulléndose en un espacio pequeño en los que no era fácil para el otro moverse, aunque no se salvaría cuando volviera a la noche.

Tal vez me castiguen… -Pensó mientras veía los colores del atardecer esparciéndose en el cielo.

Eso sería un grave problema, su cita con Julio era en dos días…

Cita… -Murmuró analizando lo dicho- Cita… ¡Una cita! –Se cubrió la boca al percatarse que gritó, pero ¡Una cita con Julio! Era para emocionarse siendo el chico como era, o como aparentaba ser, porque después de tantos años de conocerlo descubrió que en realidad era una ternura ¡Y había aceptado una cita con él!

... Bueno, al vampiro tal vez no le guste llamarla así pero de igual forma estaba excitado; hace dos años se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de él, pero solo hasta ahora se decidió a _tratar _de conquistarlo, decía "tratar", ya que Julio ha vivido tantos años, visto tantas cosas, suponía no sería fácil que un_ niño_ le resultara especial o interesante. A pesar de eso, guardaba la esperanza de serlo para el joven, su amistad no podía ser algo tan trivial creía él, porque una relación entre lobos y vampiros…

… no estaba bien, de ninguna forma… y eso lo sabía…

… pero aún así…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

No puedo creer lo pelotudo que sos, o que no podas inventar algo mejor ¿Pensas que me trago eso de la "lucecita", boludo? ¡Las hadas no existen! No dejes que ese estúpido cejotas te llene la cabeza de sus locuras, todos los magos son iguales… -Ascendían por una loma sosteniendo sus pies en las raíces salidas tratando de no patinar con las hojas.

"Si, como no…". Entonces el bicho con el que estuvo jugando fue una ilusión por la droga que se fumó en la mañana ¡Ahora todo tiene explicación!... ¡Imbécil!

Estas callado ¿Qué te pasa? –De hecho, debería estar insultándolo hace tiempo, pero en cambio había mantenido la boca cerrada desde que salieron de esa mugrosa casa.

Nada…

No respondió con mucho interés, más que nada parecía ido, o un poco decaído incluso, o quién sabe, Martín descubrió que no era tan fácil comprender a un adolescente, aunque él a veces actuara como uno había dejado esa etapa hace tiempo, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Oye flaco no me compliques queres, si tenes que decirme algo decilo ya que no quiero encontrarte llorando en un rincón más tarde

¡Ni que fuera mina, weon! ¿Qué te crei? –Le habría tirado una piedra, una grande justo en su boca para que dejara de reírse como hiena, pero solo se quedó quieto con el rubor en sus mejillas.

Por lo menos aún sos vos, ya me estaba preocupando –Siguió caminando, pero prestaba oído asegurándose que el chico también lo hiciera, notaba que algo le pasaba y aunque fingiera no interesarse, le importaba bastante. "Ese tipo es un malnacido". Tronó sus dientes al recordar la cara del inglés ¿Qué demonios le habrá dicho?

El chileno no prestó atención, solo lo seguía obedientemente, pensando en sus propios asuntos.

… _Hasta puede ser, que haya una manera de librarte de ella…_

"¿Será eso cierto?...". No solo lo que le había dicho Miguel era mentira, además omitió esa parte, si descubría cómo volver a ser humano entonces…

"Podría acabar con todo esto…"

Levantó su cara dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos hacia el frente, hacia la espalda de Martín.

"… e irme de aquí…"

Eso haría seguramente, pero qué pensaría Miguel al tener un humano en frente… ¿Dejaría que se fuera? O quizás…

… _Oye chilenito mi ropa se está apilando…_

¿Pensaría que es un riesgo innecesario?...

… _Apenas puedo caminar ¿Sabes?..._

En ese caso simplemente lo aplastaría…

… _¡¿Me queres dar bola, pelotudo?!..._

… Era una opción.


	18. Día de dos

En recompensa porque no me apure este es más largo que el anterior, disculpadme! xD

**By Iris**

**CAP 18: DÍA DE DOS**

No era como si planeara formar una amistad para conservarla; como si pudiera tener una amistad real con el gringo tomando en cuenta su condición de vampiro, sería fantasioso pensar eso, algo demasiado humano.

En fin, para quedarse tranquilo con su propia cabeza, porque de otra forma sería un problema; concluyó que la razón era su amor por las telenovelas y no verdadera preocupación por el joven el motor que guiaba su curiosidad a la historia de sus padres.

Well, think you can do this?...

¿Ah?... sí, sí, lo que digas –Sus ojos mostraron lo perdido que se hallaba ¿De qué estaban hablando? No lo había escuchado en nada pero, y a pesar de eso, Alfred emitió esas infantiles carcajadas que el moreno comenzaba a soportar.

Cuida tus modales, niño ¿O también dejas a tu novia hablando sola? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Uhm… -Achicó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de soslayo- No es como si fuera fácil entenderte con esa voz chillona que te gastas, cabrón –Sonrió con gloria ante el quejido del otro chico.

¡¿Chillona?! ¡Mi voz es genial! –Dejó de atender su pistola un momento para mirar al moreno, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si le sorprendiera mucho el comentario.

Sí, sí, a huevo te crees eso –Revisó las municiones de un rifle constatando la falta de dos balas que reemplazó sin indicaciones previas del rubio.

¡No te apropies de mis cosas! -Chilló quitándole el artefacto de las manos al instante que rellenó el segundo hueco.

¡Ay, no te enchiles por una pendejada! Parece que el chaval eres tú… -Jones volvió a sonreírle, algo que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, era como si le agradara.

Estás bastante desagradable hoy, boy –Comentó este con gracia revolviéndole el cabello antes que el joven pudiera apartarse y huir de sus manos cubiertas con guantes, como siempre estaban para su propia suerte.

¡Tsk! –Peinó su pelo, que era solo pasar su mano por sobre la cabeza para que este no callera por completo sobre su frente. Alfred continuo alistando todo para la expedición que harían en breve, mientras tanto el moreno se mantenía sobre la mesa observando hacia otra parte, quería preguntar pero no lo creía prudente… aunque ¿Por qué esperar? La vida es corta… para algunos.

Hey, Jones… -Le llamó, aunque el chico apenas hizo un ademan con la mano aclarando que estaba escuchando, bueno, tal vez era mejor que no lo mirara- … Sobre el otro día, bueno…

Oh! Forget it, no matter

Ah ¿Sí? Qué bien… -Exclamó, queriendo abofetearse luego ¡No podía estar acobardándose! Así que relajó su espalda, preparándose para lo que vendría- … pero, quería preguntarte…

"Eso no…". Alfred sintió sus dedos paralizarse y esa picazón en los ojos que le irritaba sentir; que ese chico se atreviera a tocar ese tema… ¿No se daba cuenta que…? Nada, solo no debía dejarlo terminar.

… ¿Qué pasó entre tus pa…?

Shut up… –Fue una orden, el rubio estaba claramente molesto. Pedro se mordió la lengua entendiendo que metió la pata. El chico se levantó y antes de voltear la cara le lanzó la pistola que debía usar ese día, su mirada era fría, aunque con suerte lograba ver sus ojos por el brillo de los lentes- Do not ever talk about it, understand?

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Iba entendiendo como era la cosa aquí, no era que Miguel creyera que con unas palabras se iban a quedar quietos en la casa todo el día, solo no quería enterarse que salieron, es decir, mientras no se diera cuenta estaría todo bien…

¡O por lo menos eso se podía entender! Ya que hasta el enano se había mandado a cambiar, con el único que se había encontrado era Sebastián, y no estaba de muy buen humor el cabrito, así que agarró un libro y se fue al patio antes que el rubio le aventara algo en la cabeza.

"Seguro anda en sus días R…"

Abrió el libro acomodado bajo un árbol, considerando que estaba prácticamente solo tal vez podría terminar la novela de una vez, pero un caso contrario fue lo que paso, que no haya otras personas alrededor no significa que no escuchara sus voces…

"_Te mintió…"_

Era molesto, molesto y espeluznante tener que desconfiar de quien había parecido amigable en principio, después de todo fue quien lo salvó de ser un aperitivo, no sabía qué pensar; podría ser que el inglés era quien mentía ¿Pero con qué objetivo lo haría? Además, siendo un brujo estaba claro que sabia del tema, y Miguel… bueno, no era una blanca paloma, perfectamente podría estar ocultando información, pero entra esa pregunta nuevamente ¿Con qué objetivo?...

Presionó sus labios con disgusto, nuevamente se veía incapaz de concentrarse en el relato, claro que sería interesante terminar la trama llena de engaños y conspiraciones, pero por primera vez veía más complicada su vida real que la escrita en papel. Estaba al borde del abismo y debía decidir qué mano sostendría para no caer. Esa situación era más cómoda observada desde su sillón donde siempre podía cerrar la tapa si la situación comenzaba a hostigarle, a pesar de ser más fácil dejarlo de lado y olvidarse de aquello en este caso se sentía presionado a escoger un bando y ajustarse a un plan de acción…

¿Bandos? Ya estaba pasándose películas, puede que la cosa sea más simple y él buscando serpientes donde no hay, Miguel tal vez no estaba de ánimos para discutir nada y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para librarse de explicaciones.

… y eso quedaba en algo demasiado simple, que tampoco lograba convencerlo.

¡Ah! –Agarrando su cabello se tendió sobre el césped, mirando las hojas que quizás pudieran calmarlo.

Tal vez Sherlock podría resolver esto….

Ni que fuera tan genial… -Eso le provocó un sobresalto al chileno, se levantó ágilmente para quedar de frente con Sebastián quien enarcaba una ceja mirándolo interrogante.

¿Qué? –Preguntó con una cara extrañamente seria, aunque no dejaba de parecer modelo de revista simplemente por eso.

Ah… nada –Observó al vampiro sentarse junto al árbol analizando la portada del libro que pronto dejó a un lado. Luego de unos instantes el moreno volvió a sentarse, captando que el chico iba a quedarse un rato con él.

¿Vos no haces nada más que leer? No sé ¿Has pensado en salir a cogerte a alguien? ¿O es que sos más raro de lo qué pensé? –Su comentario fue algo brusco, pero su dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba ser muy amable, aunque el chileno no le prestó atención a ese detalle.

¿Co-coger? –Algo descolocado estaba con eso ¡¿Qué mierd… qué onda con estos rubios, lo único en lo que piensan es sexo, o qué?! Pero no tuvo oportunidad de acotar nada de eso porque el rubio siguió hablando.

Bueno, es algo interesante que Martín haya puesto sus ojos en un nerd pero qué se le va a hacer, mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco estúpido, creyendo que le vas a dar bola pero…

¡Espérate! ¡¿Qué?! –Su cara se encendió como un tomate, pero el otro joven no paró.

¡Oh, por favor! Sabes que te lo quiere meter así que no te hagas el inocente, aunque puede que ya no te moleste tanto la idea…

¡¿P-pero qué mierda te pasa, weon o'?!

El chico rubio al parecer volvió en sí descubriendo que había sido imprudente y más que suelto de lengua- ¡Ups! –Se cubrió la boca mirando al joven moreno- Jeje, perdona, olvidá lo que dije…

Andamos mal ¿Qué onda contigo, eh? –Tomó el libro sacudiendo cuidadosamente la tierra que se había escurrido entre las hojas antes que las mancharan.

Tengo jaqueca… -Acarició su frente y apoyó pesadamente su espalda contra el mismo tronco que Manuel. Después se mantuvieron en silencio, Sebastián estaba quieto mirando al horizonte y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos descansando la vista, mientras tanto Manu miraba el libro, y luego al chico; muy diferente a su hermano, aunque podría ser causa del dolorcito de cabeza que no abriera la boca como cotorra.

¿Por qué me mirás, ahora te gusto yo? –El chileno ahogó un pequeño grito y Sebastián mantuvo sus párpados cerrados.

¡Weon, no me asustes! –Regresó su vista a las páginas ignorando la risa melodiosa junto a su oído.

¡Ay! –El vampiro se calló sobando su cabeza, y de pronto con desesperación revolvió su pelo logrando desencajar un poco sus lentes del normal eje- ¡Es un asco perder una pelea! sobre todo si quedas tan débil… -Comentó con voz fiera y expresión colérica mirando un punto perdido en el bosque lejano que se extendía allá en la planicie.

Ah, así que te agarraron de la mechas, con razón no salías de tu cuarto

Sí… -De pronto comenzó a sonreír, torneando la comisura de sus labios, mostrando un semblante diabólico- Pero ya me vengaré…

"Pobre diablo". Pensó el chileno agradeciendo no estar en contra de estos sujetos.

Bueno, hablemos de algo más interesante –En un dos por tres lo tuvo a unos centímetros de él sonriendo de manera curiosa- ¿Ya te logro conquistar, o qué?

Tardó en asimilar el tema, pero al final adquirió esa expresión asesina, por si acaso le querían tomar el pelo.

¿Me estai webiando?...

¡Ah! Pero se nota que le gustas, y creo que un poco más que eso… -Le guiñó el ojo al terminar, haciendo al otro sonrojarse.

… ¿Tú creí?...

"Esto ya parece charla de minas". Pensó sarcástico aunque estaba esperando la respuesta de Sebastián, quizás después podría aprovecharse un poco del rubio argentino, quién sabe.

Si en verdad te interesá saber eso… -Se acercó tanto que la piel de la espalda de Manuel comenzaba a astillarse con la superficie del tronco al retroceder y huir de su pecho- Pongámoslo a prueba… -Se colgó de su cuello con una mirada encantadora que no lo dejaba ni pensar- ¿Qué te parece?... –Susurró a unos escasos milímetros de rozar sus labios.

¿Qué están haciendo, boludos? –Preguntó la sombría voz del rubio que faltaba antes de coger el cuello de la camisa de Sebastián levantándolo de un tirón. El muchacho apenas se inmutó con los gritos sin sentido que le propinó su hermano mayor justo al lado de su cara, acaricio su frente con dos de sus dedos con una sonrisa de lado.

Oh, que dolor, si me necesitás Manuel estaré dentro –Dijo y se fue veloz como el viento hacia la casona antes que el de ojos verdes pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa.

¡¿Pero qué…?! –Martín estaba rabioso, casi echando humo por las orejas ante la escapada que le hizo su hermano. Mientras tanto Manuel lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia pegada a la cara, lo que pronto llamó la atención del rubio.

¿Y a vos que te pasá con esa sonrisa de pelotudo? –Aún quedaba muestra de molestia, pero ahora era más desconcierto en su mirar, aún más cuando el moreno soltó una carcajada.

Nada, solo me subieron el ego… -Comentó sin dejar de sonreír mirando el libro nuevamente como si no fuera la gran cosa lo que había pasado.

La carita intrigada y nerviosa que pudo ver de soslayo en el rostro del rubio no tenía precio, Martín abrió la boca para hablar pero nada salió, miró hacia la casa, luego al moreno y finalmente fue corriendo presuroso a la mansión.

_¡Sebas! ¡Sebastián! ¡¿Qué pelotudes hiciste?! _

Y el moreno siguió sonriendo, le provocaba ternura, aunque fácilmente podría ser invención de Sebastián para fastidiar un poco a su hermano, aún así, disfrutaría el supuesto hecho de gustarle a alguien, se sentía… bien…

_Podría acabar con todo esto… e irme de aquí…_

Algo pareció presionar su garganta… ¿Qué era eso? Sería lo mejor, volver con su hermana, lejos de esas _bestias, _pero… ¿Qué tan seguro estaba de eso? Ya no lo sabía…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡Ese estúpido pulgoso! ¿Cuánto más me tendrá esperando? Hijo de… -A pesar de estar bastante molesto, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, tanto como no podía dejar quietas las manos. Se había arriesgado a salir antes que Miguel para llegar temprano a su lugar de encuentro ¡Y el salvaje de Daniel no se dignaba a aparecer aún! Después de pasarse una serie de posibilidades para nada agradables en cuanto a su tardanza, paró el pensamiento de una madre paranoica y como su amigo concluyó que el chico se había quedado dormido.

Maldito irresponsable, su pellejo no es el más comprometido aquí… -A cada minuto revisaba el alrededor… ¡Pero nada! Ni un ruido se escuchaba en el sector, y estaba desesperado con eso, a punto de irse volando de regreso a casa pensando que la reunión de Miguel por esas del maldito destino terminaba antes y era el único que no estaba en casa para recibirlo, sería un terrible acontecimiento.

"Ese perro me las va a pagar…".

_¡Julio! _ -Hasta que por fin escuchó sus pasos resonando en el bosque. Trató de mirarlo con todo el odio que pudo mientras venía corriendo pero… se veía tan lindo ese niño.

"Uhm, ya no es un niño…". Una sonrisa bobalicona pero rápidamente bien disimulada se formo en su rostro observando al joven que se acercaba, no era que se haya hecho algo _tan_ fuera de lo común, solo estaba más ordenado que de costumbre, con una camisa, zapatillas limpias y pantalones no tan holgados que… ah, dios…

¡Julio! ¡Por favor, perdóname! –El lobito llegó a su lado y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio fijando su atención en los ojos del otro, notando su brillo, Julio veía su reflejo en ese color esmeralda mientras Daniel se perdía en la profundidad de ese mar oscuro. La mano de Julio se fue acercando tímidamente a su cara, rozando su mentón, subiendo por su mejilla hasta tocar suavemente su cabello alborotado, abrió los labios lenta y seductoramente y entonces…

¡Perro de mierda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tarde?! –Lo jaló fuerte del cabello obligándolo a agacharse a su altura para gritarle justo al lado de su oído- ¡He estado parado como idiota por más de una hora! ¡¿Qué excusa piensas darme, pequeño sarnoso?!

¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Chilló el pobre muchacho tratando de apartar las manos del vampiro de su cabello, hasta que este lo soltó, no de muy buena manera claro.

Julio se recargó contra el árbol a punto de echar humo y cruzado de brazos miró al cachorro. Daniel le sonreía nervioso mientras ordenaba su pelo, el que tanto había tardado en peinar, o por lo menos desenredar.

Perdón, no te enfades, Mita'i –Sus ojitos grandes terminaron por relajarlo, refunfuñó un poco claro está.

Ya da igual ¿Dónde quieres ir?... ¿Y qué demonios significa "mita'i"? ¿Por qué de pronto me llamas así? –Una mirada acusadora se posó sobre el adolescente, quien rápidamente sonrió con total inocencia.

No te preocupes, no es nada malo… -"Solo un gusto personal…". El revoloteo comenzó otra vez en su estómago al mirar a Julio, a cada segundo comprobaba que en efecto estaba enamorado, y estaba decidido en ese día a hacer algo que hace tiempo deseaba… le robaría un beso, de cualquier manera.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

El cortejo según algunos puede ser la parte más aburrida, en la que tienes que mostrar la parte más agradable y a veces inexistente de tu ser, por eso muchos seres inmortales, _cofMartíncof,_ se saltan olímpicamente esa parte y van a la más "divertida" enseguida, pero para él de casi 500 años esa fase lenta le parece un magnifico juego de astucia y habilidad en el que está dispuesto a participar con ansias… o algo parecido…

¿Qué te gustaría ver, Miguel? –El joven universitario señalaba la cartelera con billetera en mano.

Jeje, Francisco no tienes que pagar mi entrada… -Sonrió con dulzura, no tenia problema en pagar, suponía que poseía más presupuesto que un estudiante, pero si quería una damisela que mimar se la daría con gusto.

No te preocupes, tengo para ambas –Aclaró el muchacho.

Bueno ¡Pero yo pago la comida! –Ahora el dilema era: ¿Romance o terror?

Y a unos cuantos metros de allí, inconvenientemente…

¿Te parece aquí? –Cuestionó el castaño parando junto a la fila de en medio haciendo un esfuerzo para que la torre de palomitas no se desmoronara, pero no mayor esfuerzo que el realizado por Julio, trataba que el olor no le revolviera por completo su estómago.

Sí, está bien… -Pasó rápido con las bebidas a un lado de Daniel instalándose frente a la pantalla. Oía los cuchicheos que comenzaban a abundar la sala, al igual que el lobito, pero trataron de no prestarle atención a los demás.

¿Crees que sea tan tenebroso? –El joven de ojitos verdes empezó a devorar los granitos de uno en uno.

¡Ja! Como si los humanos pudieran hacer algo que logre asustarme… -De hecho, no tenía ganas de ver otra película de zombis con fluidos brotando de sus bocas o un cuento clásico echado a perder, pero determinó que esa era su mejor opción; la de acción no le llamaba la atención llena de argumentos dispares y si elegía la de romance corría el riesgo de quedar como una niñita sentimental… o como bruto insensible por reírse toda la película.

_¡Chium!_

De pronto sucedió algo que a su parecer fue una baja de voltaje, pero solo era el inicio de la película, las luces no volvieron y la propaganda fue pasando frente a sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en el asiento escuchando el crujir de las palomitas de maíz que resonaban en sus oídos. Hasta que de pronto algo casi lo hace saltar para luego dejarlo absolutamente petrificado en su asiento, no fue la película, fue…

_¿Qué pasa Julio?_

"¡No puede estar aquí!". Miraba horrorizado la figura de Miguel ubicándose unas filas delante de él… ¡¿Delante?!

¡Uh! –Como un terrible castigo, la mirada del más antiguo se paseo por la sala y solo reaccionó a tirarse al piso antes que el chico lo divisara, y aunque no lo vio este tuvo el presentimiento que algo importante se le había escapado.

¿Sucede algo, Miguel? –Francisco lo llamó de vuelta a tierra y sin más alboroto se sentó a su lado probando las cabritas y mirando con atención la pantalla que ya la película había empezado.

"¡Uf! No me vio". Julio pudo relajar sus dedos dejando de enterrar las uñas en la alfombra, aunque la vergüenza lo ataco con fuerza cuando notó que Dani lo miraba extrañado.

¿Qué… estás haciendo? –El chico lo observaba detenidamente algo asustado. Julio siguió quieto solo unos segundos más y volvió a su asiento con sobrada cautela mirando las gradas más que la pantalla.

… ¿Julio?

Algo se cayó… jeje –Le sonrió y en una idiotez del momento cogió un puñado de cabritas y la ensartó en su boca… grave error.

¡Oh! ¿Te gustan las palomitas? Qué bueno, pensé que odiabas la comida

¡Uhm! –El pelinegro hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, a la vez que masticaba lentamente esas cosas crujientes. "¡Ah, quiero vomitar!".

Mientras que la cinta siguió corriendo él observaba la nuca de Miguel con el bolo sin pasar a su garganta. Muy poca atención le prestaba a la historia, sus ojos estaban divididos entre su lobito y la cabeza de su jefe… Pero esperen ¿Quién es el chico al lado del semi inca? ¿Por qué Miguel estaba con alguien?

El alimento atravesó dolorosamente su estrecho esófago imaginándose al muchacho en una situación como la suya ¿Sería alguien… especial? Quedó paralizado ante esa idea ¿Hace cuánto que llevaba un romance sin mencionárselo?... pero inmediatamente se encogió en el asiento ¿Con qué derecho deseaba transparencia por parte de Miguel? Si él se había escapado para salir con alguien… ¡Que peste!…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Vamos, no es hora de comportarse como niñita...". Estaba a unos pasos, solo debía atreverse, un simple impulso y en segundos estaba hecho ¿Era miedo al fracaso? El golpe dolería mucho pero… no, no, ahora podía soportar cosas peores, decidido, lo haría.

"Aquí voy…".

Manuel inspiró profundamente y corriendo se dirigió a la barandilla para deslizarse por ella escaleras abajo…aún es un pendejo.

Ni loco se lanzaba con las piernas separadas, algo siempre sale mal, así que se sentó como una "señorita" y para su alegría le resultó la niñería sin mayores contratiempos. Llegó abajo sin ninguna lesión en la entrepierna ni en el trasero, así que estaba bien aunque casi se haya ido de cara. La sonrisa de niño emocionado le duró tan solo unos minutos, pronto se quedó sin nada más que hacer en esa enorme casa. Podría inspeccionar cuarto por cuarto a la suerte de lo que encuentre, pero el problema en eso era la llama demonio que no se estaba quieta en la mazmorra, y también en cierto rubio… de ojitos verdes…

¡Ah! ¡Deja de ser tan maricón! –Necesitaba un balde de agua fría, el cuento de Sebastián lo dejó acalorado… ¡Dios, qué imbécil! Es mentira… obviamente… a estos tipos les gusta la manipulación mental…

_Te mintió_

… A todos al parecer. ¡Ah! Ya no podía estar cinco minutos sin pensar en la conversación con aquel hombre, aún gastando su energía en cualquier otra cosa volvía a dar vueltas una y otra vez en lo mismo, ¿Si era como decía? Si fuera lo que fuera, un hechizo o una enfermedad, ¿Si no lo había afectado por completo? Tenía que saber si era cierto, aunque no fuera concebible que Miguel lo permitiera, sentía la necesidad, el deseo de saber más acerca de eso, si continuaba siendo en parte humano… ¿Pero cómo volver a hablar con él? Arthur dijo que sería bienvenido cuando fuera que deseara hablar, la dificultad por tanto estaba en encontrar oportunidad para ello, podría escabullirse ahora que no hay nadie (excepto los dos rubios) que se lo impidan, pero un problema mayor que ese… no estaba seguro cómo llegar, y eso por desgracia lo obligaba a pedir ayuda.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡Ah! ¿Por qué le decis eso, boludo? ¡Hasta puede que se lo crea! –Martín se cansó de mirar el techo y de un salto se levantó de la cama.

Tampoco te traería muchos problemas, como lo veo puede volverse realidad pronto, además, siempre se da un trato especial a la persona que confiesa tales sentimientos lo que te daría ventaja y sería más fácil seducirlo ¿No lo crees? –Las teorías de su hermano no estaban para nada fuera de la realidad pero empezaba a molestarle la indiferencia con que a veces las planteaba. Continuó andando en círculos por la habitación con la mirada siempre al frente que de vez en vez se encontraba con la de Sebastián.

Sabés… no sé si quiera seguir con esa idea, digo, el pelotudo me agrada (un poco) y… tal vez me odie si llego a aprovecharme, es más inocente de lo que creía y bastante tímido, hasta estoy seguro que es virg… -Cerró la boca cuando percibió la atención que ponían los ojos de su hermano sobre él- ¿Y ahora qué dije?...

¿Niegas que te estés enamorando? ¡No jodas! –Pero de todas formas Martín lo negó, una y otra vez, a pesar de lo _obvio _que llegaba a ser según Sebastián-Eres tan cursi, Martín… -Dictaminó con una sonrisa dulce posada en los labios.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Uhm...". Oprimió la mandíbula continuando junto a Jones. El lugar le era por completo desconocido, y se sentía inseguro, sumado a la tensión que traían de la mañana consiguieron que, dejando prácticamente de lado el propio conocimiento de sus habilidades, sintiera miedo, algo que no había experimentado hace tiempo. El suave eco de sus pasos no hacía más que cubrir el silencio, porque el silencio de todo lo demás se mantenía igual, eso solo lo hacía pensar que claramente algo estaba por pasar, pero no veía nada ni a nadie más que a Alfred, una oscuridad insoportable se extendía a su alrededor mezclándose con la nube vaporosa que golpeaba su torso y se enredaba en sus piernas. Habían entrado por una caverna, y luego de caminar unos minutos sintió la neblina mojando su ropa, leves luces grisáceas le permitieron distinguir con más detalle, aunque fuera un poco, el camino que estaba tomando. Aunque no necesitara ver para ubicarse del todo en el túnel, la oscuridad ayudaba a su alarme, y le parecía extraño que un humano pudiera estar tan tranquilo. Por lo poco que logró entender después de la fría y concisa explicación del rubio, estaban cumpliendo un encargo, más o menos una transacción, pero la hostilidad natural de una de las partes los obligaba a ser parte del proceso.

Quiso preguntar quién era el cobarde que le había dado esa tarea al chico, pero no se atrevía, tampoco habría sido muy útil porque puede ser por muchas razones un total desconocido. Tampoco quiso profundizar en otro tema; si parecía tan peligroso ¿Por qué chingados lo llevaba a él? ¿Acaso quería espantarlo? ¿O por el contrario confiaba tanto en su persona?... de cualquier forma le parecía una decisión demasiado extraña para alguien que diga estar en sus cabales.

_¡Ssssss!_

¡Ah! –Escuchó algo acercándose y su cuerpo lo señaló con aquella exclamación, con ese gesto advirtió a Alfred quien preparó su arma ante cualquier problema. Ahora ambos escuchaban el sonido de esas criaturas acercándose por el frente, detrás y por las mismas paredes.

¿Oye wero, a quién vinimos a ver? –Se acercó a la espalda del joven, su cuerpo estaba temblando y el primero en darse cuenta fue el rubio, no él.

Tranquilo, chico…

El moreno se avergonzó ante esto, ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde?! No era posible que conservara miedos humanos, que finja ser uno no es que deba ser como uno en realidad.

Entre la oscura bruma se asomó una criatura, salieron de la negrura sus finas patas iguales a las de una araña, junto a su torso de mujer tenía el porte de Alfred, se vislumbraba su carácter tosco y el sádico brillo de su mirada atemorizaba a cualquiera.

"¡¿Qué?!"

¡¿Una drider, estás loco?! –El susurro no perdió la perplejidad y asombro por ser bajo; una empresa así… estaba claro que deberían usar las armas para salir de allí. Quiso reprocharle todo eso al rubio, pero en ese momento su compañero solo podía estar atento a la criatura de frente y a las demás que los rodeaban ocultas en la niebla.

Hagamos esto rápido ¿Ok? –Una sonrisa infantil asomó en su cara, nada más desacorde al momento que se vivía.

"No puedo creer… que esté tan tranquilo". ¿En qué podría tener tanta confianza? En sus cuentas cabía como un humano, sin ninguna experiencia que lo hiciera diestro en el tema, entraría mejor en sus desventajas que una ayuda directa y confiable, entonces, si el rubio creía poder superar todo eso, no le quedaba nada más que mirarlo con admiración, si alguien se tenía en tan alta mira… debía ser por algo.

_Como digas, haremos esto rápido_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

La situación lo tenía en una posición difícil e incómoda, primero, no estaba disfrutando en absoluto su "cita" con Daniel, y segundo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Miguel estaba en planes amorosos con ese tipo ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Por qué se miraban tanto? ¿Qué era esa innecesaria cercanía? ¡Era el colmo! No era coincidencia que sus manos se rozaran tantas veces al sacar las tontas palomitas de maíz ¡Lo hacían a propósito! ¡Argh! Quería descuartizar al pobre diablo solo por eso.

"¿Qué le pasará?". El lobito tampoco podía enfocarse en la trama del todo, notaba que Julio estaba distraído y deducía que no se estaba divirtiendo con él, ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería tratar algo en el cine, un roce de manos o algo así, llamando su atención o ver lo que hacía ante el contacto. Se sentía tan torpe e infantil, quería algo con el muchacho pero en cuanto llegaba la oportunidad de actuar no sabía qué hacer para comenzar algo. Había instantes en los que se sentía más seguro, creía percibir un interés _romántico_ por parte del vampiro y eso le daba ánimos, pero casi al instante se perdían y se mordía la lengua guardando su confesión nuevamente.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y miró a Julio directamente captando su atención casi de inmediato- Si estás aburrido nos podemos ir… -Comentó con una voz desganada que no pudo ocultar. El pelinegro se olvidó por un instante de Miguel y ese pendejo para recordar que ese día, de hecho, lo había estado esperando solo para estar con Dani… si se iban…

¡No! –Un grito salió de su boca y tuvo que cubrirse la cara con el vaso gigante para que el moreno de enfrente no lo descubriera, por suerte la escena en pantalla disimulo a la perfección su reacción ante otras miradas en la habitación.

N-no está tan mal, podemos terminar de verla… si tú quieres –Añadió al último, ¿Si Daniel se quería ir? ¡No!

¿Eh? No, si te quieres quedar, por mí no hay problema… ¡Quiero decir! No es que me quiera ir, me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo, ¡Aunque en cualquier lado estaría bien! Si es contigo, ¡Ah! Quiero decir… -Percibía su cara arder, suerte que la luz estaba apagada, aunque… con la luz de la pantalla, ya no era un impedimento para la vista del vampiro… ¡Oh, dios! Qué vergüenza, su rostro en vez de normalizarse se encendió aún más ante eso.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?". Los pies comenzaron a picarle, igual que sus manos y labios, toda esa palabrería le parecía… encantadora. Conservaba ese aire de niño con el que lo conoció, y le agradaba que a pesar de todo lo que podría corromper a un adolescente humano siguiera tan inocente, tierno y dulce.

No me quiero ir, t-también disfruto estar contigo ¡Más bien! La película, la película no es tan horrenda como esperaba ¡Eso!... eh, yo… -No estaba tan embobado con Daniel (suponía) como para ignorar la escenita que estaban haciendo a vista y paciencia de algunos, y en especial de uno. Más que temor a la cara deformada y el pus ocular del monstruo que salió detrás de la pared, su arrebato de pánico fue la cara de Miguel volviéndose hacia él al igual que el chico que lo acompañaba.

¡Ah, Daniel! –Ocultó su rostro en las piernas del lobito, evitando con mucha suerte los ojos de halcón que se gastaba su mayor.

_¡Ah, cúbreme!... ¡¿Eh?!_

"Uhm, tal vez debería hacer eso…". Mirando a Francisco comenzó a analizarlo, estaba claro que el dúo de atrás se trataba de una pareja, quizás el más pequeño solo usaba el movimiento: "Tengo miedo, ¡Abrázame!". No era una táctica de sus preferidas pero en ocasiones (y bien usada) funcionaba al menos para fijar su atención, ¿Qué tan conveniente… sería usarla con Francisco?

El muchacho volvía a mirar la película con una sonrisa avergonzada y nerviosa después de la escena que todos habían interpretado de igual forma. Debía decirlo de nuevo, el muchacho era tan guapo… ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tenía que esperar?! Quería comérselo… pero no tendría sentido _eso_ sin _aquello_ antes de… aventuras se encuentran en cualquier parte, parejas, solo unas veces cada siglo, y este es esquicito hasta donde ha visto, y nada de juicios apresurados, tenía bastante edad y experiencia para hacerse un análisis correcto, por lo menos en ámbitos generales, de una persona después de un pequeño tiempo.

Retomando el tema se decidió a jugar un poco mediante aquella técnica, solo debía esperar un poco más, comenzaba la serie de matanzas y no faltaba mucho para que otro esperpento apareciera, sería su oportunidad entonces, un leve sobresalto y "accidental" roce de manos, si el muchacho se ponía nervioso es que iba por buen camino y se habrían otras opciones.

"… aquí viene". La música lo alertó, atento a la pantalla aguardó con paciencia al monstruo. Llegado al fin el hecho, dio un leve y convincente grito llevando sus manos a los brazos del asiento, posando la izquierda sobre la mano tibia de Francisco, alcanzando a enredar un poco sus dedos. Una mirada sorprendida se encontró con la suya y casi de inmediato apareció el rubor. Fingió vergüenza mirando al piso pero quitó su mano lentamente, acariciando su piel con suavidad y coquetería.

Perdón… -Una vocecilla melosa salió de su boca, aumentando el desconcierto y alterando el ritmo cardiaco en el moreno a su lado, en la mente del joven seguramente había una confusión; ¿Lo dijo cómo lo escuchó o era solo su imaginación? ¿Le estaba coqueteando? El sonrojo aumento y llevó su mirada al frente- N-no pasa nada…

Guardó su risa para él, eso esperaba que ocurriera y pasó, ahora se estaba divirtiendo en serio, podría ver si aún conservaba el encanto o ya estaba demasiado oxidado en el tema. Entonces…

"Comenzamos, querido…". Tomó una cabrita y mientras aún la saboreaba comenzó con las curiosas travesuras que iban llegando a su cabeza.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_¡Corre!_

Eso le había dicho y eso estaba haciendo, y aunque sus risas estaban mezcladas pensó que no debía quitarle la seriedad. Ya habían salido de la cueva después de un enardecido cambio de disparos y otras cosas, ahora se encontraba corriendo por el bosque tratando de alejarse la mayor distancia que le fuera posible. "¿Dónde está?". Hace un minuto no tenía ningún rastro del rubio y comenzaba a preocuparle, hasta que…

¡Stop! –Alfred apareció detrás de un árbol, justo frente a él dándole un susto que no se esperó, algo presionó desde su estómago hacia arriba y salió un grito, se deslizó gracias a las hojas y cayó al suelo de espalda bajo las risotadas del otro joven.

¡Acabas de luchar con las driders y te asustas por algo como esto! –Su tono burlón no se percibía en su expresión, se recargó en el árbol mirando al chico en el suelo con una sonrisa amistosa.

¡Pinche canijo!… -Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta, se sentó despacio acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza, una ramita le había hecho un poco de daño. Hubo cerca de dos minutos de silencio hasta que el rubio se inclinó levemente hacia su cuerpo.

Creo que es hora de que me digas la verdad… -Comentó, no estaba del todo serio pero sonaba como algo de importancia. Pedro lo miró a los ojos un poco desconcertado.

¿De qué hablas? –Al terminar de hablar lo entendió un poco mejor, ¡¿Lo habría descubierto?!

Alfred tenía sus ojos cerrados y acariciaba su frente, se irguió nuevamente y recargó su espalda pesadamente contra el tronco otra vez- ¿Who are you, boy? –Calló un instante observando las reacciones del joven, Pedro intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero algo le estaba pasando ese día que lo tenía trastornado.

¿A-a qué viene eso, eh? ¿Qué estás pensando ahora, gringo? –Apretaba la tierra con una mano y la otra buscaba la pistola en caso de problemas, pronto el rubio siguió hablando.

No creerás que no me he dado cuenta, obviamente no eres un chico normal, escuchaste a las drider antes que yo me percatara, y nadie aprende tan rápido a enfrentarse a estas bestias, ¿Es que ya habías hecho esto antes? ¿Eres un cazador, brujo o tengo que pensar peor de ti? –Por un momento el moreno sintió su cuerpo paralizado, pero, al menos no era tan grave, tenía la oportunidad de inventarse una identidad y eso lo alejaba de problemas un tiempo… aunque…

Y-yo, eh… -Dejó de apretar la tierra y el arma, abría y cerraba la boca mirándolo discretamente a los ojos, debía pensar en algo rápido pero su cerebro no se decidía a trabajar- N-no es la gran cosa, solo tengo buen oído y…

Dime algo convincente al menos –Hablaba con voz suave, entonces el moreno lo miro con detenimiento captando su semblante tranquilo, al parecer no esperaba que admitiera ser una criatura de las tinieblas, solo alguna relación con ese mundo, por ejemplo que se había criado entre brujas y magos o algo así, de hecho fue eso lo que le contó a fin de cuentas.

¡Bueno! Mis abuelos eran unos tipos raros ¿Ok?... Quizás no tan raros después de todo y… no sé, al parecer me parezco bastante a ellos en ciertos puntos, con tantos cuentos y burradas era obvio que aprendiera algunos trucos… –Por lo menos eso cubría algunas cosas para el rubio, así que por un momento dejo de hablar mirando al muchacho que ahora parecía divertido con él- Y creo que con eso es suficiente… -Se levantó sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa bajo la mirada de Alfred.

Yes, I guess –Se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda como señal amistosa, Pedro nuevamente agradeció su manía de traer los guantes puestos ya que dejó su mano apoyada en su hombro y siguió mirándolo por un tiempo.

¿Tengo monos en la cara? –Una carcajada se escapó de la boca del rubio, lo acercó rápidamente a su pecho y revolvió su cabello, nuevamente, al cielo gracias porque ocupara chaquetas gruesas.

¡Eres un chico astuto! Gracias por cuidarme la espalda, lo note –Dejó pronto de abrazarlo y sosteniendo firmemente la bolsa ahora ocupada con el encargo comenzó a caminar.

"Claro, eso…". Mientras estaban en la cueva y entre el tiroteo con las driders lanzando cientos de conjuros, hubo un momento en el que quedo libre, por reflejo buscó inmediatamente a su compañero entre la neblina negra, Alfred disparaba al frente y no se percató de una que se acercaba por su espalda, entonces solo la apuntó evitando que lograra tocarlo, de igual forma le quitó a unas tres más que se acercaban antes que tuviera que preocuparse de su propia seguridad otra vez.

No fue… nada… -Su vista estaba en el suelo, ¿Qué había hecho? Debía deshacerse de ese chico ¿Cómo se le ocurría ayudarlo? Pero, de todas formas ya lo hizo, y…

… ¿Qué era esa sensación de calor… en su pecho?...

"No lo entiendo…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! –Era tanta la desesperación que hasta ese momento tenía, que entendía claramente por qué la gente se daba cabezazos contra la pared, no encontraba otra forma de calmar su cabeza de esas ideas que ahora la nublaban. ¡Era horrible! ¡Tenía que hablar con ese inglés!

Estaba contra la pared, el dolor de cabeza que sentía en su frente no era solo por los golpes, estaba mareado con tanta información, sentimientos, ideas y dudas, completamente abrumado que hasta sentía deseos de vomitar a ver si con eso se despejaba un poco.

¡Ah! –Manuel dio un alarido lastimero comenzando a arañar la pared con las uñas, mantenía su frente pegada a la pared y los ojos firmemente cerrados, gradualmente fue en aumento la intensidad de los arañazos y sus quejidos- ¡Tengo que volver a verlo maldita sea! –Hablaba sin dejar la pared ni por un momento- ¡Ah, cresta! –Chilló por último golpeando la pared con su puño- Ya ni dormir voy a poder…

¿De qué estás hablando?

¡Ah! –Un grito agudo y potente escapó de su boca, dio media vuelta juntando su espalda contra la pared. Martín estaba frente a él mirándolo con una de sus cejas arqueada, Manuel sostenía su mirada, le temblaban los labios y su pecho se expandía y relajaba velozmente reflejando su agitación- ¡W-weon! ¡No aparezcas así, jetón! ¿No entendí que es tétrico?

Eso sos vos, pareces poseído arañando la pared y chillando al mismo tiempo ¿Ni cincuenta años y la inmortalidad ya te pasó la cuenta? –Se burló el rubio con una carcajada coronando su discurso, el moreno tan solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos serios.

Cállate será mejor –Masculló desviando su mirada a cualquier otro punto que no fuera su cara, volvía a caer en cuenta de lo molesta que le resultaba.

… o-oye… -El tono suave que estaba usando el chico pálido le resultaba extraño, lo miró nuevamente con discreción, Martín rascaba su mejilla con uno de sus dedos evitando el contacto visual con el chileno- Pues, ¿De quién estabas hablando? –Apretó sus labios, nervioso, y con timidez se enfrentó a esos ojos oscuros- Quiero decir… ¿Acaso… vos…?

Las mejillas de Manuel se tornaron rojizas, entendió a qué se refería y se apresuró en aclarar- ¡Claro que no! –Un pequeño espasmo sufrió el cuerpo de Martin y sus ojos bien abiertos miraban al chileno fijamente, ¿Por qué tanta energía en negarlo?

Ehm… -Tragó saliva y se encogió sobre sí mismo sintiendo más vergüenza que antes- Si es que escuchaste todo lo que dije, n-no era de ti de quien hablaba, ¡Si sé que los hermanos se webean! No me tení que explicar que Seba ya se está pasando rollos no más, si es obvio que entre tú y yo nunca va a pasar nada de eso, ¿Cierto? –Nunca admitiría que se ilusionó al notar un poco de decepción en la expresión del rubio, aunque después de unos segundos ya no sabía si en realidad fue eso lo que apareció en su rostro, porque el vampiro luego siguió con su mirada juguetona y le dio una palmada, algo fuerte, en su hombro.

¡Claro que no, che! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Cómo crees? ¿Entre tú y yo? ¡Nah! Que pareja más rara, ¿No? –Ambos siguieron riéndose como si fuera broma, aunque ninguno de los dos la encontraba chistosa, es más, en ese momento sentían sus ánimos llegar hasta el subsuelo.

"¡Ahaha! ¿Qué mierda?... quiero llorar…". Un par de golpes le harían bien a su cuerpo para reaccionar pensaba el chileno. Las risas habían cesado y ambos miraban el piso algo incómodos y decaídos, no tenían ganas de seguir viendo la cara del otro y al mismo tiempo era lo único que querían. Con todo eso, Manuel volvió a sentirse saturado hasta la garganta y con deseos extraños de vomitar, si tan solo pudiera quitarse la cabeza por unos minutos… ¡Solo unos minutos, por dios!

Mientras tanto Martín maldecía en sus adentros, ¡Maldito Sebastián! Ni siquiera sabía por qué él debía tener la culpa, ¡Pero la tenía!

Estaba injuriando a su hermano de mil maneras hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, agarró a Manuel de los hombros y lo atrajo a su pecho, el muchacho miró asustado hacia arriba y sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, el rubio lo miraba enfurecido tratando de mantener algo de calma.

Entonces… ¡¿De quién diablos estabas hablando?! –Pero falló…

¡Decíme! ¡¿Quién es el boludo que te está haciendo ojitos?! ¡Juro que lo castro ahora mismo! ¡Decíme, pelotudo! ¡¿Quién?! –El moreno estuvo aturdido unos momentos, Martín apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza y lo miraba directo a los ojos, sosteniendo sus antebrazos manteniéndolo entre él y la pared.

… e-eh, bueno, yo… -Estaba nervioso y pensaba: "¡¿Cómo le explico, cómo le explico?!" pero pronto volvió en sí neutralizando el efecto que esos ojitos verdes tenían en él- ¡¿Y por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a vo, sacoewea?! –Le gritó en plena cara para empujarlo después, un semblante de indignación se posó en el rubio. Quería seguir gritándole pero de _cierta forma_ el castaño _podría _tener razón, ¿Por qué el chilenito tendría que rendirle cuentas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¡Simplemente porque sí, maldita sea!

¡Claro que debes decirme, boludo! ¡Estoy a tu cargo al fin y al cabo! ¡Y porque debo encargarme de que no te metas en problemas!

¡El único que me quiere meter algo eri vo, conche tu madre! ¡Así que cállate! –Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta y ya se estaban gritando y agarrando a puñete y patada. Hasta que cada uno terminó con la espalda contra la pared, frente a frente en el pasillo, Manuel con la respiración agitada y Martín con su ropa y pelo alborotado.

"¡Ah! ¡Maraco!". Pensó el moreno moviendo con lentitud su muñeca en círculos, descubrió que le dolía levemente gracias al estúpido argentino, y comenzó a hacer muecas mientras se quejaba con voz baja. Martín abrazaba sus rodillas y lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, emitió un resoplido y escondió por unos segundos su cabeza entre las piernas.

¿Te… te duele mucho? –Manuel apenas le entendió, pero de todas formas no importó, Martín gateo hasta colocarse a su lado y tomó con suavidad su mano entre las suyas.

N-no, weon, si no es nada –Hubo forcejeo para recuperarla, pero lo calmaron las caricias del rubio en la piel del dorso, se quedaron así por un largo rato, _como idiotas_, Manu con la mirada pegada en el suelo y Martín mirando al infinito mientras seguía acariciando maquinalmente la fina mano del chilenito. Hasta que las mejillas de Manuel no podían contener el calor y Martín ya sentía algo picándole en el estómago, se soltaron las manos y torpemente se miraban unos segundos para luego apartar sus ojos del otro.

¿Y Sebastián dónde está? –Habló el moreno tratando de apartar el tema de ellos dos, y el rubio lo quiso seguir con gusto.

Se quedó en su alcoba, todavía no está del todo bien… -Lamentablemente no tenía mucho que decir sobre su hermano, tampoco quería hablar mucho de él frente a Manuel, era algo extraño, algo cómico, trágico y extraño lo que le hacían sentir unos pocos minutos con el castaño.

Ah… -Parecieron quedarse sin tema, lo que era peligroso ya que sus mentes quedaban con espacio libre para pensar e imaginarse todo lo que quisieran, ambos solo hacían muecas de que algo iban a decir, pero nunca hablaban y seguían mirando el suelo, el techo o la pared pero nunca la cara del otro, les daba mucha vergüenza al parecer.

El rubio comenzó a carraspear recuperando un poco de su hombría, que ridículamente se estaba esfumando con cada segundo que pasaba al lado del morenito… ¡Es que es tan lindo…!

"¡Mierda Martín! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?". Se dio pequeños golpecitos contra la pared, hasta que imitó un suspiro humano, al menos si lo relajaba un poco.

Entonces… decíme…

Manuel se volteó hacia él viéndolo con sorpresa, iba a decir algo pero calló un momento.

… ¿Por qué te preocupa? Puede no ser lo que tú crees –Habló con serenidad, aunque sentía que debía volver a golpearlo, pero estaba bien.

¿Entonces no estás con nadie? –La emoción se notó en su voz, y en su expresión también, el moreno sonrió juguetón y ladeo la cabeza.

Yo no he dicho eso… -Le estaba coqueteando con los ojos, pestañando suavemente manteniendo su sonrisa. El vampiro pronto le siguió el juego, con los párpados entrecerrados y actitud de galán se fue acercando, levantó su mano y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del chileno.

No juegues conmigo, che… -Susurró cerca de su boca sosteniendo la mirada oscura- ¿O te gustá tenerme ansioso por vos? –Manuel agarró el cuello de su camiseta y se fueron acercando lentamente.

Che, pero que lentos son ¡Ya bésense!

Eso fue un susto que casi les saca el corazón, los dos chicos se separaron al tiempo que daban un grito ahogado, miraron a Sebastián parado frente a ellos mientras sus brazos y espaldas les temblaban.

¡¿Pero vos son imbécil o qué, pelotudo?! –Gruñó Martín un tiempo después parándose de un salto con ganas de sacarle los dientes a su hermano, ¡Casi…! ¡Ellos casi…! ¡Argh!

Sebas… -Ante esa mirada fulminante, lo único que hizo el chico fue dar un paso hacia atrás, aunque no pudo soportar la risa que le daban las caras de esos dos.

¡Son tan tiernos, chicos! –Y sus carcajadas continuaron, mezclándose con los chillidos de Martín, mientras Manuel mantenía su mirada clavada en el piso queriendo desaparecer.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡Eso fue horrible! Pensaba Julio al salir del cine, de nuevo no hablaba de la película, sino de las atroces escenitas de romanticismo y seducción que presencio ante sus ojos. Estaba por lanzarse sobre la estúpida mosca muerta que dejaba a Miguel hacer todo eso mientras él solo babeaba. ¡Argh! No sabía si la rabia que sentía era de celos o… envidia. Para ser sincero le gustaría hacer algo así con Daniel, pero… no se consideraba a él mismo un maestro de la sugestión, además el chico solo tenía 16, no debería andar pensando en eso… bueno, tal vez sí… ¡Y eso le daba más rabia! ¿En quién podría estar pensando Daniel de esa forma? ¡Ah! Si supiera seguro lo descuartizaría y lanzaría sus partes al pozo más profundo que encontrase para que los gusanos se las comieran lentamente.

Julio, ¿Por qué sonreís así? –Preguntó el lobito con un poco de temor, el brillo sádico del más bajo no pasaba desadvertido para él, a estas alturas ya no.

¿Ah? –El pelinegro se relajó un poco, habían salido con rapidez de la sala de proyección y ahora caminaban por el costado del patio de comidas; una tortura en cuanto lo notó el más bajo. Pero Daniel sentía su boca hacer agua viendo los platillos que habían por ahí, como cachorro en crecimiento las cabritas muchas veces no eran suficientes. El moreno notó el brillito de ansias en su ojitos verdes, así que maldiciendo una vez más en el día tomó de la mano al chico y se acercaron a un puesto.

Andando, te daré de comer, pendejo… -Andaba con aparente indiferencia.

_Tum-Tum… Tum-Tum… Tum-Tum…_

El corazón de Daniel se aceleró inmediatamente, aunque la mano de Julio estuviera fría como un hielo él se sentía caliente, era como si un fuego abrasador se extendiera por todo su cuerpo desde ese punto. Y como un baboso enamorado sonrió ante la idea de ver realizado literalmente lo que acababa de decir el bajito ¡Sería fantástico!

El moreno se detuvo frente a la puerta de uno de los restaurantes y soltó su mano- Bien ¿qué se supone que comes para esta hora? –Daniel miro dentro, la verdad era que no le apetecía sushi para el almuerzo, pero… ¿Cómo decírselo… justo a él?

… _Mejor… carne, ¿No?..._

Vaya, no estuvo tan mal, hasta me gustó, ¿Y a ti Francisco? –Miguel caminaba con sus brazos detrás de la espalda seguido del chico en cuestión que lo miraba con ojos nerviosos y las manos tiritonas.

¿Ah? s-sí, supongo que estuvo… bien –Más que bien se podría decir, el calor nuevamente comenzó a subir a su rostro viendo al chico _revolotear_ a su alrededor. "Debe ser idea mía…". Aunque de igual modo no había tanto problema con eso, si no era verdad bien podía disfrutar de mirar el ligero caminar de Miguel, y su sonrisa… y sus ojos… y su boca.

Tengo ganas de algo frío, ¿Te apetece un helado, Mi-Miguel?

"Oh, ¿Tan pronto estás cayendo?". El vampiro sonrió con algo de malicia antes de girarse con la mirada inocente de borrego que había aprendido hace ya varios siglos- ¡De acuerdo! Busquemos uno de cono ¿Sí?...

Uhm, Daniel, ¿Seguro que quieres estar afuera? Tu comida se llenara de porquerías –Miraba con desdén el lugarcito en el que estaban, no le gustaba la mesa, no le gustaba el mantel, ni la silla le gustaba, ante esto solo podía pensar: "Miguel lo habría arreglado mejor".

_No sabía que vendían de tres sabores… _

_Bueno, llegamos a un acuerdo con el vendedor, jujuju…_

"¡Carajo!". Se cayó al suelo y aprovechando su posición se ocultó tras el mantel para que el más antiguo, nuevamente, pasara de su presencia.

Julio, algo raro te está pasando… –El lobito tenia los cubiertos en sus manos pero no miraba su plato, sino a su acompañante, ¿Es que en serio no le agradaba su presencia? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era culpa suya ese comportamiento?

Silencio –Le ordenó de pronto levantando el mantel para cubrir sus piernas, ¿Le molestaba que hablara entonces?

Pero Julio, ¿Qué te pa…?

¡Cállate! –Rugió mirándolo severamente dejando perplejo al muchacho, se sintió herido con esa forma en que le había hablado, podría estar exagerando pero con su edad, su relación y sus sentimientos por el otro no podía dejar de alarmarse por cualquier cosa, ¿Acaso ya no le agradaba a Julio? ¿Ya no quería ser su amigo?; por su parte Julio se estaba estresando sobremanera con esos dos al frente, ¡Habían parado a hablar justo allí! ¡Delante de su mesa! Solo era cosa de tiempo para que lo descubrieran, ¡Y el lobo no se callaba! ¿Acaso no entendía con una vez que le hablaran? ¡Si decía silencio, era silencio! ¡Debía cerrar el hocico! Tiempo después se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un poquito duro y bastante paranoico, ¡Pero era su garganta la que estaba en juego! Y parcialmente la de Daniel…

… lo siento –El murmullo le sonó un poco extraño, miró la cara de Dani y notó que se había decaído, además parecía triste por algo. "Soy… despreciable". En situaciones como esas deseaba lanzarse a un pozo.

Ah… Da-Daniel –Le tiritaba la voz, ¡A la mierda esos dos! Su chico estaba triste y probablemente (si es que no era obvio) era su culpa. Acercó su mano y tocó el antebrazo del muchacho por sobre su chaqueta, Daniel se alejó inmediatamente y al levantarse tropezó con la pata de la mesa agitándola con estrepito.

Voy al baño, ya vuelvo –Se apresuró a entrar al local sin mirarlo a la cara.

¡Argh! –Julio tiró de su cabello, la culpa le retorcía por completo el interior de su cuerpo cada vez que ofendía al lobito por alguna de sus tonterías, pero últimamente era más habitual, no sabía si era cosa de Daniel gracias a los cambios hormonales de la adolescencia o en verdad se volvía cada vez más insoportable. "¡¿Así quién diablos me querría de pareja?! ¡Ah!". Para suerte de él, Miguel y su cita se habían ido hace unos momentos y no presenciaron el escándalo que hizo a continuación regañándose a sí mismo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Eso fue vergonzoso… ¡Fue demasiado vergonzoso! ¡Oh, cielos!". El chileno caminaba rápidamente a su cuarto, los otros dos seguramente seguían peleando, pero él no estaba para escuchar las _idioteces _que el argentino decía, ni mucho menos las burlas de Sebastián.

Ahora el que tendrá jaqueca seré yo –Acarició su cien con ambas manos, esos hermanos peleando eran desesperante, nunca se callaban, no se ponían de acuerdo, es decir, nunca terminaban, a parte el acentito que se gastaban, era para arrancarse los pelos el quedarse escuchándolos. Sebas solito era un encanto, entonces la oveja negra era Martín, el mal ejemplo, la fruta podrida…

¡Manuel!

"¡Ah!". Paró en seco con el brazo frente a su torso como un método de protección, el rubio mayor de pronto había aparecido frente a él, y gracias a los ojos abiertos y grandes como búhos con que lo miraba parecía psicótico.

¿Qué? –Preguntó de forma atropellada, y retrocedió un paso cuando el vampiro avanzó hacia él. Ante esto Martín lo miró extrañado, pero luego sonrió juguetón y lo abrazó, apretando su cintura con fuerza quitándole el aire del pecho.

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Che, pero que te pasa ahora, eh? –Suavizó su agarre y con una mano fue acariciando su espalda, mientras la otra se enredaba en su cabello oscuro- ¿Olvidaste lo cariñosos que estábamos hace un rato? –Su mirada coqueta no fue correspondida, en vez de eso, Manuel estaba serio pero parecía petrificado, eso debido a la mano escurridiza que subía y bajaba siguiendo la línea de su columna. Ya no le parecía lindo, ni ameno, menos romántico, ahora más que nada era tétrico.

Suéltame, weon, o no respondo… -Masculló tronando los dientes, tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Martín, para alejarlo, no para otra cosa.

¡Hey! ¿Me decís que te arrepentís tan rápido? ¡Qué forro que sos! –Ahora sus ojitos estaban brillantes, como necesita cualquier manipulador, según el moreno- ¿Hice algo malo, mi chilenito?

Primero que nada –Comenzó a hablar mientras forcejaba, hasta que logro empujar al chico separándose unos centímetros, movía su dedo índice hacia el rubio y lo miraba con seriedad- No soy _tu chilenito_, ¿Ok? Ni pienses en adueñarte de mi existencia, descarado, y además no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, porque que yo sepa no paso _nada_, que te hagas ideas raras no es mi problema, ahora déjame pasar –Trató de seguir por el pasillo, ya faltaba poco para su habitación pero el rubio lo interceptó y sin mucha delicadeza lo puso contra la pared para que no escapara, acercó su rostro tanto como pudo para incomodar al morenito, y es que eso le encantaba, que lo insultara ahora le parecía casi adorable porque demostraba lo nervioso que estaba y que no podía pensar en otros argumentos porque su mente se nublaba, o eso quería creer él, otra opción era que al chileno simplemente le molestara en los huevos…

Escuchame Manuel, ya me inspiraste demasiado como para dejarme así nada más, pelotudo, por eso es que vamos a terminar _bien_ lo que comenzaste, ¿Entendes…? -Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos de forma galante- ¿... mi chilenito? –La pataleta del otro comenzó enseguida, Martín lo sujetó con firmeza de las muñecas pero aún así le era difícil mantenerlo quieto para robarle siquiera un beso. "Oh, vamos pelotudo, dejá de resistirte". Soportó que el chico esquivara sus labios, le parecía divertido, parecido a un animalito, pero cuando comenzó a patearle las piernas se fue enojando. "Así no llegaremos a ningún lado". Por eso mismo lo cargó en su hombro ante el asombro del moreno que permaneció tieso como un palo los primeros segundos, pero después pataleo con mayor frenesí, y lo insultó de igual forma.

¡Ah! ¡Weon de mierda! ¡Bájame maricón! ¡Déjame en paz! –Trató de golpearle el estómago con su rodilla, pero el rubio le sujetaba las piernas y de vez en cuando le enterraba las uñas, aún así continuo y con sus puños hizo lo propio con la espalda del vampiro, con todo esto al joven se le hacía difícil caminar y mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo, pero de igual forma llegó a su habitación y arrojó al chileno sobre su cama. Este no tardó en lanzarle una patada, pero casi enseguida Martín logró apresar sus piernas y se colocó sobre él, capturó de igual forma sus manos y con las rodillas presionó las piernas Manuel.

¡No te me acerques! –Trataba de liberar una de sus manos, en cuanto lo hiciera le daría un buen golpe al mentón del rubio, pero mientras tanto el otro empezaba a rozar los labios sobre la piel de su cuello, y enterraba la nariz en sus oscuros cabellos.

No te pusiste el perfume, ¡Ah! me gusta tu olor de humano, boludito –Dio un beso a su oreja, y pronto siguió por su mejilla, lentamente acercándose a sus labios. Entonces fue cuando el chileno luchó con más fuerza, se retorcía por completo bajo él, hasta que en un descuido por admirar su boca Martín aflojó el agarre en su mano derecha, entonces recibió un manotazo en la barbilla y seguido otro en la boca del estómago, echándolo a un lado. Manuel se levantó con rapidez y salió corriendo de la habitación de Martín, el rubio lo persiguió tratando de detenerlo, sujetando su camiseta o uno de sus brazos pero el moreno lo apartaba de inmediato, hasta que entró a su propia habitación y cerró la puerta justo antes que el vampiro pudiera entrar, colocó el cerrojo escuchando los reclamos del otro lado.

_¡Abríme esa puerta, huaso de mierda! ¡No hemos terminado acá!_

¡Ándate a la cresta, fleto culia'o! ¡¿Quién mierda te creí vo?! ¡Déjame tranquilo! –Estaba apoyado en la madera de la puerta y sentía retumbar su espalda con los golpes que le propinaba el rubio, sentía presión en el pecho y su respiración era agitada.

_¡Dejame entrar, boludo! ¡Dejá de hacerte el difícil, sabés que queres! _

¡¿De qué mierda estai hablando?! ¡¿Cómo voy a querer algo contigo después de eso?! ¡Estás loco, weon! Y si tantas ganas tení ¡Anda a buscarte una puta! –Su voz se quebró con las últimas palabras, sentía que el aire le faltaba y la garganta le dolía, solo tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento y Martín no ayudaba, seguía gritándole.

_¡… Manuel!... ¡La puta madre que te pario! ¡Vete a la mierda entonces! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! Como si fuera muy difícil encontrar alguien que me aliviane ¡Me cogeré a alguien más si no quieres, imbécil!_

¡Púdrete, mal nacido! ¡Cómo si me importara! –Unas gotitas fueron cayendo de sus ojos, hasta que sintió los pasos del chico alejarse, se quedó estático oyendo el eco y volvió a respirar cuando este desapareció. "Se fue…". Dudó un momento pero abrió la puerta luego de un tiempo, para observar el pasillo vacio.

De verdad se fue… -Se sintió agobiado y triste de golpe, entonces sacudió la cabeza; qué tontería- ¡Pues que haga lo que quiera! No me importa… -Secó sus ojos húmedos y tomó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta- … no me importa nada… -Un fuerte portazo se escuchó luego, colocó el cerrojo nuevamente y no volvió a salir de su habitación ese día.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Era hora de decirlo, su cita no fue cita, ¡Fue un completo fiasco!, según Julio, fue un castigo cruel; la mitad de ella estuvo ocultándose de Miguel que se aparecía por todas partes, parecía un dios de la muerte detrás de su alma, y después apenas cruzaban palabras con Daniel, por eso estaban caminando al bosque antes de lo previsto, pero se tardaron en el camino y llegaron cuando el color anaranjado del atardecer estaba a sus espaldas.

"Debería decirle algo". Miró discretamente al lobito a su lado, tenía esa sonrisa atolondrada pero notaba en su mirada que estaba molesto, o triste. Se mordió el labio y miró al frente nervioso. "¿En qué está pensando?". Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, estaba cayendo en la desesperación muy pronto, y al darse cuenta de eso ayudaba a empeorar su estado.

Daniel por su parte estaba pensando, sí estaba molesto pero con él mismo, seguro lo deprimió un poco el trato de Julio pero sabía que el chico era así algunas veces, y estaba convencido que era en parte su culpa, debió molestar al vampiro de alguna forma y por eso estaba tan irritado. "¡No puedo hacer nada bien!". Dio un respingo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. "Tengo que pensar rápido". Ya se iban a despedir, no se daría por vencido por ello debía inventarse algo para arreglar las cosas con el chico e intentar su primer cometido.

Fue entonces que ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, se asustaron al toparse con los ojos del otro y apartaron la vista, Daniel sonrojado y Julio apretando la mandíbula como nunca. Pararon al internarse un poco entre los árboles y guardaron silencio mirando el piso cubierto de hojas.

Uhm, Dani… -Julio fue el primero en tomar la palabra y el muchacho llevó su vista a él con total atención. "Demonios, no me mires tan fijamente…".

Yo… lo siento, me comporte muy mal contigo, pero es que estoy un poco ocupado con algunas cosas y… -Su lengua se estaba trabando aumentando su vergüenza- Ah, ¡Podemos salir otro día si tú…! –"Es el colmo Julio…". Bajó la cabeza completamente abatido- … Si tú quieres… -Por el rabillo del ojo observaba al otro que se mantenía en silencio, y como si él fuera el niño comenzó a asustarse al no recibir respuesta de su _amigo_- Uhm, ¿Daniel? –Con timidez acercó su mano al brazo del muchacho y tiro de su manga débilmente- ¿E-estás enojado? ¿Dani?...

El joven lobo se mantuvo serio un tiempo más, aunque no estaba molesto, solo estaba disfrutando ver al vampiro tan afligido a causa de él. Finalmente sonrió y abrazó a Julio por la cintura pegándolo a su pecho.

¡Ja, ja, ja! No te preocupes, Mita'i –Acarició con ternura la espalda del más bajo y también su mejilla, acompañado de una mirada seductora que dejo al inmortal en shock.

¿Q-qué demonios...? –Julio estuvo paralizado un buen tiempo sin perder de vista los ojos verdes de Daniel, era la primera vez que sentía a alguien comerlo con los ojos… y no estaba mal, para nada. Pero de todos modos, era Daniel, y para ser sinceros le parecía bastante extraño- Oye… ¿Qué está pasando aquí, niño?...

¡Ya no soy un niño! –Gritó de pronto y colocó sus manos en los hombros del más bajo- ¡Ya no lo soy, Julio! ¡No me sigas tratando como uno! ¡No quiero que me veas como uno!

Ah… ah, ¿D-de qué estás hablando? No te veo c-como uno… –Estaba nervioso, podía percibir que sus manos tiritaban y su cabeza empezaba a punzarle. Era cierto que no lo veía como un niño hace tiempo, pero el chico tampoco debía saber lo que de verdad sentía por él, eso creía correcto al menos- Pero… ¡Vamos! Tampoco es que seas un adulto, Dani, menos comparado conmigo…

¡Pero aun así!... –Tomó una bocanada de aire y calló un momento, sin apartar sus ojos de los del vampiro. Mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de expresar sus sentimientos el otro muchacho se confundía más y más, de pronto sintió los dedos fríos de Julio apartando sus manos de sus hombros con cierta delicadeza.

Mira Daniel, hace tiempo me cuesta saber lo que estás pensando, y no tienes idea cómo me irrita eso, así que empieza a hablar de una vez –Se cruzó de brazos pero con una sonrisa en los labios, le parecía divertida la cara decidida del joven- Estoy escuchándote… ¿Te pasa algo malo? Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

Su cabeza se inventó rápido una pequeña opción, dudo un poco pero decidió a probarlo, a ver qué salía- Pasa que… -Otra vez lo miró de frente y con la misma intensidad- … Me gusta alguien…

Para Julio eso fue un golpe duro, más que eso, fue como si lo pusieran en la hoguera, primero le dolieron los pies y poco a poco el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que sintió todos sus músculos completamente inútiles. No era tonto, ya sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no estaba listo aún, ¿Por qué tan pronto? En ese momento se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Daniel eran en serio.

¿Ah, sí?... –Notó que le tiritaba la boca, pero no podía hacer nada- ¿Q-quién?... ¿Es linda?... –Sentía ganas de llorar, y no quería ocultarlo que era lo más raro, ojala Daniel se diera cuenta que le afectaba y no siguiera hablando, pero no pasó eso. Daniel continuo con una sonrisa mirando con ternura a su amigo, sí se había dado cuenta, ¡Y vaya que le alegraba!

Se fue en cumplidos y halagos, y a medida que los decía veía la cara de Julio entristecerse más y más, apretaba sus labios y manos con fuerza bajando su mirada lentamente hacia el piso. Entonces se calló sintiéndose lo bastante seguro del afecto que el otro al parecer le tenía. Con una sonrisa tapándole el rostro lo abrazó con fuerza y suavidad, y le susurro en el oído.

Por todo eso y más te amo, Julio…

"¿Qué?". Alzó la cara de inmediato para ver la de Daniel, ¿Acaso era broma? Tenía que ser una broma lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero lo que vio fueron los ojos seguros del lobo y en un segundo ya tenía sus labios junto a los suyos. "¡Oh, dios!". Se quedó estático con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos sobre los hombros del lobito por impulso.

"¡Oh, dios!"

Cuando el chico se separó de él mirándolo con ternura y sonrisa bobalicona Julio seguía petrificado con sus músculos tiesos.

T-tú… tú… tú… -Y de pronto toda la sangre subió de los pies a la cabeza mareándolo y exaltándolo más que antes- ¡Ah! ¡Perro tonto! ¡¿C-cómo haces eso de repente?! ¡Ah! –Estaba desconcertado y agitado, la lengua se le trababa, su boca y el resto de su cuerpo tiritaban de manera ridícula, se lanzó al cuello de un asustado Daniel y lo estuvo besando hasta que los labios le dolieron.

Estaba Feliz...

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Hasta aquí! =3

_(y para cierta señorita que no comento con cuenta así que no tengo de otra; somos de nuestra contaminada capital -w- tira pa la precordillera)_

Adiós, cuídense! …._ y comenten! _


	19. Ajustando cuentas

Siento que con sus 15 páginas esta cosa igual quedó corta xP

**By Iris**

**CAP 19: AJUSTANDO CUENTAS**

¡Ah! –Se despertó en medio de la noche, primero no pudo distinguir nada, luego las sombras de los muebles comenzaron a aparecer ante su vista nebulosa, lentamente se hizo consciente de las partes de su cuerpo, encorvó los dedos de sus pies, las piernas, las manos, después de un minuto ya sabía dónde estaba cada parte, y hasta pudo percatarse de los brazos que lo rodeaban y la frente que se recargaba en su espalda, después de eso vino el frio, esos dedos y esa cara estaban fríos. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda y ya despierto por completo pudo abrir los ojos como se debe. Reconoció su habitación y suspiró aliviado, al menos se encontraba en su cama. Entonces el cuerpo atrás de él empezó a moverse, Manuel se mantuvo quieto hasta que tuvo al sujeto encima, con las manos a cada lado de su cara, entonces llevó su vista hacia arriba encontrándose con dos ojos verdes que resplandecían en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

¿Martín? –Reconoció esas orbes y la silueta de su cuerpo, pero no veía del todo su cara, por eso no estaba seguro de la expresión que tenía, aunque podía apreciar algo de tristeza en sus pupilas. Se removió un poco para quedar boca arriba y mirarlo de frente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –No recibió respuesta, el chico ni siquiera se movió, seguía con sus ojos puestos en él, incomodando pronto al moreno- Deja de meterte en mi pieza, ¡No me gusta! Menos de noche, ¿Qué no entiendes que das miedo…?

El rubio se inclinó hacia él, pensó que iba a parar a cierta distancia pero no fue así, enterró la cara en su cuello y lo rodeó firmemente con los brazos. Manuel quedo perplejo, guardó silencio esperando lo que venía, pero Martín no hizo nada más, se quedo como estaba, pegándose a su pecho sin intensiones de apartarse.

Martín… Martín, ¿Y ahora qué tienes…? –Volvió a paralizarse; el cabello de Martín, su ropa, su cuello, todo… olía distinto- Por… ¿Por qué hueles a perfume de mujer? –Molesto apartó al rubio con un empujón, no quería tener ese aroma acusador perforando su nariz, ni menos la piel sucia del otro tocándolo.

Manu… -El rubio volvió a acercarse, intentó volver a abrazarlo y ocultar su cara en el cuello del moreno, pero Manuel no quería, y lo mantuvo a distancia parándolo con las manos, hasta que simplemente volvió a tenderse de costado y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas encogiendo su cuerpo, transformándose en un ovillo bajo la ropa.

Sal de aquí –Fue brusco en sus palabras, quería hacerle entender que no deseaba su presencia, que debía irse y dejarlo en paz.

Manuel…

Martín seguía mirándolo con ojos tristes, estaba avergonzado, y solo quería estar a su lado, ¡Solo quería estar con él pero…!... pero… pero entendía que el otro no. Apretó las sabanas con sus manos soltando un gemido lastimero, se mantuvo quieto otro rato mirando la silueta del chico marcada por los pliegues. Listo para irse aflojó la presión en los dedos y lentamente se levantó, pero se mantuvo frente a la cama mirando todavía al cuerpo oculto de Manuel. Y entonces, antes de marcharse se acercó nuevamente a él, al hundirse el colchón por el peso de su cuerpo el moreno se remeció un poco, acercando aún más sus piernas al pecho. Martín siguió aproximándose hasta que estuvo a centímetros de las hebras oscuras que se esparcían sobre la almohada, acortó esa distancia y beso la cabeza de Manuel por sobre sus cabellos, a pesar de eso el chico lo pudo sentir, y también la dulzura que llevaba consigo.

Estuvo varios segundos así, que parecían eternos para el chileno quien sentía el palpitar de su corazón por todo su cuerpo. Pero finalmente esos labios se separaron de su cabello y la presión de sus manos dejó de sentirse en la cama, escuchó sus pasos ir hacia la puerta, abrirse el cerrojo y al chico saliendo, después el suave golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, y otra vez todo estuvo en silencio. Con lentitud se descubrió y miró hacia la puerta, en efecto, se había ido.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_¿Por qué voce tem esa cara de idiota?... _

¿Eh? –Al fin Francisco pareció despertar, miró a su amigo directo a los ojos pero pronto volvió a sonreír como tonto y bebió de su vaso.

¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Luciano le dio una palmada en el hombro y el muchacho escupió todo el líquido que había entrado a su boca, ahora lo miraba molesto, tomó una servilleta del mesón y se limpio la barbilla.

¿A ti que te pasa? Si quieres que te preste atención empieza por hablar de algo –Después de regañarlo probó un poco del platillo que le compró Luciano, pronto tendría que volver a la universidad.

Pero eu le estaba hablando, voce no me escucha, eso es lo que pasa –Lanzó una bolita de papel justo al centro de la frente del chico, este dio un respingo y lo miró con más enfado a la vez que soltaba uno que otro grito hacia su persona- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es tan chistoso –Siguieron comiendo en silencio por un rato más. Francisco lo hacía lentamente y sonreía de vez en cuando mirando al vacio, su compañero mientras tanto lo observaba curioso y un tanto preocupado, ¿Se estará volviendo loco? Eso era lo peligroso, pero todas sus dudas se aclararon cuando el cachorro comenzó a hacer unos deformes corazones en el plato con la comida y dar suspiros sin razón. "Con que era eso…". Sonrió divertido para sí y pronto volvió a llamar al joven.

Entonces andas embobado con alguien, ¿Certo? ¡Por favor! Daniel e voce son iguales –Sorbió de su trago sin dejar de mirar al pobre y sonrojado enamorado frente suyo, hasta que estalló en carcajadas- ¡Dios, pareces un pobre diablo, quita esa cara de baboso! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

¡C-cállate, imbécil! –Pero su amigote no pensaba hacerlo, incluso llegó a dolerle el estómago por eso, sus manos estaban sujetas a su chaqueta y se encorvaba sobre su cuerpo, con todo eso el sonrojo del muchacho aumento, miraba nervioso alrededor a todos los demás clientes con los ojos en su dirección.

¡Estes filhotes são tão engraçados com problemas amorosos! –Decía en portugués entre las risotadas, a Francisco no le quedo de otra que guardar silencio, ni que lo fuera a escuchar en ese estado ni mucho menos, entonces después de unos tres minutos Luciano recobró la compostura y secó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- Son unos críos… -Sentenció.

¡Ja! Al menos nosotros dos tenemos en quien pensar… -Tiró su veneno sin pensarlo ni con intención, puesto que cuando se dio cuenta cubrió su boca y miró preocupado a su amigo, que ahora posaba su frente en la mesa gimoteando con un aura de dolor.

Que foi cruel… -Murmuró antes de volver a mirar al otro chico con cara de pena. Francisco trató de parecer medianamente indiferente a esa mirada hasta que sacó a relucir la eterna conversación que tenía con el mayor.

De todas formas eso es tu culpa, ya estás en edad de tener una relación seria, sabes que como uno de los posibles jefes debes tener una pareja estable con la que dirigir, y formar una _camada_ claro está… -Lo último lo comentó más que nada con burla.

¡No es mi culpa! ¡Entiéndelo ya! Eu lo intenta ¡Lo intento! Pero en cuanto empiezo a encariñarme de verdad ellas se van ¡No es mi culpa! –Exclamó en su defensa. En verdad no era cosa de él, no tenía problema en ser fiel, se podría decir que era casi innato, después de todo el "fiel como un perro" no era por nada, ¡¿Pero si ellas no querían nada serio?! No le quedaba otra que seguir buscando, pero en eso estaba hace más de cuatro años y por ahora estaba completamente solo. Eso era deprimente, muy deprimente, más si sus dos amigos tenían planes románticos en mente, ¡Y ambos eran solo unos críos! ¡Oh, dios!

Pues entonces algo estarás haciendo mal, tonto –Terminó por rematarlo y el brasilero enterró su cabeza entre las piernas.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_¡Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo! Si planeas que te escuche va a tener que ser por la fuerza, pero claro, eso no es ningún problema para alguien como tú…_

Bajó sus ojos verdes al piso al rememorar lo que le habían dicho hace unos minutos atrás.

¡Tsk! –Golpeó la pared a su lado y siguió su marcha, que no era otra más que alejarse de la biblioteca. Iba más molesto por terminar con el rabo entre las patas que por no haber hablado con el chileno, después de todo tampoco tenía planeado nada qué decir.

¡La puta madre! ¿Desde cuándo disculparme es algo importante? ¡Además, es su culpa! ¿Por qué me hace entender cosas que no son?... es su culpa…

Y rápidamente fue repasando los hechos, es cierto que comenzaron a coquetearse, y es cierto que no recordaba quién había comenzado, ¡Pero fue un hecho! Si Manuel no quería tener _**eso**_¡¿Por qué demonios le coqueteaba?!... De pronto cabía pensar que no toda insinuación debía terminar en sexo… y entonces volvía a la conclusión de antes: era él quien debía pedir perdón.

¡Ah! –Chilló con el hilo de voz más agudo que pudo salir de su boca. ¡¿Por qué diablos era tan sensible el chilenito?! De todas formas al moreno le gustaba, ya era hora que reconociera que deseaba estar con él. _(Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido plantear esa misma idea para su persona, según él, simplemente el otro muchacho era el terco)._

¡Ash! –Paró y giró sobre sí mismo. De vuelta a la biblioteca. "Espero que ese boludo siga ahí". Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó a sus labios, ¿Y dónde más iría?

_Tengo que ir a verlo, tengo que ir a verlo… ¡Pero seguro me mato antes de llegar!_

Volvió a sentarse con las manos sobre su frente, nuevamente estaba inquietándose debido a eso, estaba a una migraña de salir en busca del sujeto, por mucho que se perdiera o tuviera que caminar, al menos su cabeza lo dejaría tranquilo.

"¿Por qué me complico tanto? Es cosa de preguntarle a ese idiota". Ese _idiota_ quería hacer las paces de todos modos, aunque… no era conveniente decirle todos los detalles, pero seguro los pediría, ¿Qué hacer…?

El ruido del cerrojo lo alertó, miró hacia la entrada localizando ese mechón extraño y característico del rubio. Observó directamente los ojos verdes por un momento, pero desvió la mirada con desdén casi de inmediato, aunque sirviera en sus planes seguía molesto con el joven.

Martín se acercó en silencio y con la cabeza gacha hasta el sillón en el que Manuel estaba tendido, tiraba de su ropa nervioso y mordía sus labios. La imagen que daba al moreno le causaba ternura, pero bien oculta tras un ceño fruncido. Siguieron en silencio los próximos instantes, el moreno esperando que el otro comenzara igual que antes, y el rubio aguardando otro sermón del chileno, hasta que este le dio en el gusto.

¿Por qué volviste, acaso no te quedó claro lo que dije antes? –Sacó a relucir esa manera dura y fría que tenía para expresarse.

Yo… -Parecía indeciso y miraba al piso de esa forma, el moreno seguía mirando hacia otro lado actuando indiferente pero nadie sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no sonreír. Hubo una pausa larga en la que Martín permaneció pensativo con los ojos puestos en el piso, pero finalmente habló- … lo siento, me excedí con vos, por favor perdóname che… -Su hablar fue fluido esta vez, sin tartamudeos ni pausas, por lo que parecía planeado, pero de todas formas pudo notar esa pizca de nerviosismo en su modulación. Se estaba volviendo alguien muy tierno a la vista de Manuel. Con habilidades casi profesionales conservó esa expresión filuda y semblante inquebrantable, pero no pudo más, terminando por reírse. Martín más que avergonzarse sintió que un peso enorme se le iba de la espalda. Se dejó caer a un lado del chileno y en un tranquilo silencio lo observó reírse, sin molestarle que fuera a su costa, solo lo lindo que se veía con una sonrisa. En menos de media hora volvieron a ser _amigos _y hablar de los últimos días como si fuera un chiste entre los dos. Al final de todo, ninguno sabía cómo, terminaron en una guerra de cosquillas sobre el sillón, tampoco ninguno se daba cuenta que ambos aprovechaban esa instancia para tocarse sin reclamos. Pero pronto el rubio fue muy obvio, se detuvo a tocar el vientre del moreno subiendo lentamente hasta el pecho. Leves temblores recorrieron la espalda de Manuel, se miraban fijamente embobados en los ojos del otro sin abrir la boca.

Manu… -Comenzó susurrando el vampiro, se acercó levemente a esos dulces labios, y se detuvo antes de llegar. Se separaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se formó un silencio incomodo después de eso.

"¡Osh! De veras pareces un pibe Martín ¡La puta madre! Ya compórtate". Se alarmó al escuchar un resoplido del moreno, lo miró con temor encontrándose con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Ya te estay pasando pa la punta, weon…

El rubio se encogió entre los cojines sacándole otra carcajada- Perdón, pibe…

Quieres ponerte en la buena conmigo, ¿Cierto? –Martín asintió, era hora de arriesgarse un poco- Entonces… empieza a hacer mérito… -Se reclinó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago- Dime ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para eso? –Su compañero quedó confundido por un momento, pero su mirada se volvió coqueta prontamente, como el chileno se había imaginado, creía que era un juego.

¿En qué pensas, chilenito? ¿Queres ponerte travieso?

Hablemos en serio, Martín, responde… -Fue directo y tajante dejando perplejo al chico pálido. El joven pareció analizar la idea con interés, estuvo callado mirando un punto del cojín en absoluta concentración y por fin, después de una considerable pausa volvió a mirarlo con decisión.

Haré lo que sea por vos… -Fue tanta la seriedad en su expresión, que para ambos eso perfectamente podía tomarse como una declaración de amor, o una cursilería similar. Las mejillas morenas se sonrojaron levemente mientras los abiertos y redondos ojos de Martín observaban a su alrededor sintiendo su orgullo pisoteado y su hombría entregada en un segundo a las manos de ese chileno. Si se sentía así solo por eso, declararse de verdad debía ser terrorífico.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Es ahora o nunca! Antes que pase el tema". Tomó aire y reunió valor, miró al vampiro que aún buscaba su espíritu por la sala y comenzó-Entonces… hay un favor que quiero pedirte…

El rubio volvió en sí rápidamente y como fiel vasallo pareció presto para atender- Sí, decime…

Necesito ir a un lugar –El muchacho seguía mirándole sumiso, era hora- … a la casa de Arthur…

… silencio por unos segundos…

¡¿Qué?! –Los ojos de Martín parecieron salir de su cuenca por un instante, luego estaban prendidos en llamas, de un salto se había levantado y sus manos estaban empuñadas frente a su cuerpo. La piel de Manuel comenzó a temblar.

Dijiste que lo harías…

¡Eso no! –Un espasmo en la espalda y el chileno se hundió en los almohadones- Dije cualquier cosa ¡Pero nada con ese inglés de mierda! Y otra cosita… -Apoyó con brusquedad sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico, quedando sus caras frente a frente y muy cerca- ¿Por qué?

El sonido de su voz le heló los huesos y el aire de sus pulmones se escapó con una sola exclamación- ¿Eh?

¿A qué vas vos a su casa? ¿Qué porquerías te ofreció esa sabandija?

Eh…

¡Responde! –Lo agitó de los hombros con sobrepasada fuerza, pero estaba molesto, irritado y temeroso, ¿Qué tenía que hacer su Manu con ese sujeto? El resentimiento guardado después de años volvía a salir, ¿Quería quitárselo también? ¿Se había dado cuenta del cariño que le tenía? ¡¿Por qué era tan cruel?! ¡Ese maldito no lo haría otra vez! ¡No le arrebataría otra persona importante!...

… entonces… ¿Significaba que Manuel es importante para él? ¿Acaso estaba…?... o no…

Lo soltó tan rápido como si al tacto le quemara, y se alejó. Manuel cayó nuevamente sobre el sillón mirándolo sorprendido.

¿Por qué?... –Continuó murmurando el rubio con ojos afligidos, hasta que estalló- ¡¿Por qué, mierda?! ¡Respondeme de una vez! ¡¿Qué queres hacer allá?! ¿Acaso te gustó tanto ese imbécil que queres ser su putita?

Eso fue suficiente, Manuel se levantó también a punto de golpearlo- ¡¿A vo que te pasa?! ¿Qué tienes contra él? ¡¿Qué tienes contra mí?! ¡Cada cierto tiempo la tiras conmigo! ¿Y yo qué mierda te he hecho? ¡Tampoco tengo nada que ver con los ata'os que tengas con Arthur! ¡¿Qué onda contigo?!

Y, y a vos… ¡¿Y a vos qué?! ¡Si lo hago mis razones tendré! ¡Tengo más años que toda la familia que conoces junta! ¡Hacéme caso y te ahorraras problemas, pelotudo!

¡Vo eri un histérico de mierda, peor que una mina! A ver dime, ¿Qué tanto te hizo para que tengas tanta rabia, por qué tanto resentimiento?

Martín mordió su lengua guardando silencio mientras observaba fijamente al humano frente a él. Debía contenerse, no lo iba a decir, no se lo iba a decir a él, no a Manuel, temía que se molestara, un temor estúpido, lo sabía, pero se sentía mal por atreverse a pensar en Victoria cuando lo tenía en frente… y a la vez, le irritaba ponerse así. Manuel no era… Manuel no… ¡Ash!

Pensa lo que queras, pero hagas lo que hagas no te dejaré ir a verlo… -Punto final, se mantuvo recto y con una seriedad desconcertante en su rostro. Manuel seguía mirándolo, parecían competir con los ojos, tratando de convencer al otro. Al final Manuel apartó su vista.

Ándate a la mierda fleto culia'o –Rabioso se fue a la puerta golpeando la madera del piso, haciéndola temblar bajo su paso- ¡Vali hongo! –Cerró con fiereza, dejando al rubio con cierto daño dentro mirando apesadumbrado el sofá.

"No quiero que te toque, no quiero que te haga lo mismo que a ella".

Se cubrió la cara sintiendo una angustia que oprimía su cuerpo y su mente.

"No quiero…".

…

¡Argh! ¡¿A ese tonto que le pasa?! ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué se cree mandándome? ¡Me vale, igual voy a ir! –Pisaba fuerte y su espalda iba un tanto encorvada.

Mientras más se alejaba sus ojos más obscuros y húmedos estaban, se sentía mal al haberle gritado, dando otra mirada al asunto sentía que Martín solo estaba preocupado, pero no supo cómo decirlo ni cómo actuar, tal vez por orgullo o simple confusión, pero no volvería ni se disculparía, tampoco le daría a entender que era su sirviente o algo que le debe obediencia, no, otra salida debía tener, y otra manera de ver al inglés…

… Arthur… Arthur… ¿Arthur es peligroso? Empezó a cuestionarse, tanto odio de Martín, tanta insistencia en que no lo vea, ¿Tenía algo que temer con él? Es un brujo, eso es cierto, pero… no sabe qué pensar de ellos, ¿Son buenos o malos? No tiene la experiencia en ese mundo como para responder por sí solo… pero, ¿Acaso los vampiros no son "malvados"? chupar sangre no es algo muy atractivo, y las otras criaturas les temen… pero no son malos, algo retorcidos de mente sí pero tienen lazos de amistad (eso ya es algo) por lo que puede ver en ese clan y en el de la tal Fernanda. Viéndolo así, puede ser un error de comunicación o una falla en el criterio lo que hace a Martín hablar así, más si tuvieron algún problema en el pasado, con sentimentalismos de por medio no se puede ser muy objetivo, debe ser eso, porque aquella vez que lo descubrió de intruso en su casa lo trató con mucha amabilidad a pesar de ser un extraño, se detuvo a escucharlo y hasta hablaron amenamente por un buen rato, no pudo tener una mejor impresión de él, ni hasta cuando Martín llegó a su casa insultándolo perdió la compostura; en efecto, era la clase de persona que a Manuel le agradaba: tranquilo, sensato y compuesto… todo lo que Martín no es al parecer, pero bueno… Martín es Martín, y por extrañas razones le gusta así… no gusta, agrada… no, bueno… ¡Argh! ¡Hijo de puta!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_¿Por qué lo hice?_

Volvía a recriminarse, se remeció sobre la rama y apoyó su espalda contra el duro tronco mirando al horizonte, desde la mañana estaba allí con la misma pregunta en mente, ¡¿Por qué chingados le salvó el pellejo al pinche gringo ese?!

¿Qué mamada hiciste, Pedro? A poco te estás encariñando con un humano ¡Y cazador! –Se tapó la cara afligido y avergonzado, dejó las piernas caer a cada lado de la rama ahora mirando las hojas sobre su cabeza. Estaba en problemas, estaba en graves problemas, eso le costaría como mínimo un centenario en las mazmorras, si es que no le daban algo peor- ¿Qué hago, qué hago? –Podía hacer muchas cosas, desde terminar con el teatro y liquidarlo de una vez por todas u olvidarse que alguna vez eso pasó y no verlo más- No ver más a Alfred…

Presión en su panza, humedecidos sus ojos, temblorosas sus manos. Se dio cuenta que su problema era aún mayor; en realidad se había encariñado con ese cazador, y bruto como era no se iba a alejar, ¡Vaya que no lo iba a hacer! Consigo mismo era lo bastante hombre para reconocerlo, iba a seguir viéndolo y acercándose, tanto, tanto, hasta sin darse cuenta…

… quedar atrapado.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Salir fue muy fácil". Y fue mejor así, Sebastián necesitaba comida _decente,_ no conejos ni ninguna de esas plagas. Sonreía mientras caminaba, alejándose de la calle en la que se pudo alimentar. Había sido descubierto por Miguel cuando cruzaba la puerta de entrada; "Voy a estirar las piernas…", no esperaba librarse con eso, pero el chico asintió y siguió su camino sin pedir otra explicación. "Debe estar feliz por algo". Con eso lo justificaba, tampoco tenía que interesarse más.

Sintiéndose con tiempo fue a distraerse cerca de las tiendas, como consecuencia se formuló la idea de que era hora de cambiar su guardarropa.

"Esos lentes me gustan". Observaba esos objetos oscuros a través del vidrio cuestionando el diseño y esos ínfimos detalles que hacen la diferencia entre un artefacto de lujo y una baratija. Entró a la tienda y frente a los espejos se probó los lentes de sol. Cuando luego de unos segundos se desconcentró levemente de su figura pudo notar a un joven a quien conocía. Su cabeza y sus manos comenzaron a punzarle. "¡Ese perro de mierda!". Se fue sin comprar nada siguiendo al lobo de hace unos días. "Ahora me las vas a pagar…". Lo siguió oculto entre otras personas, esperando que el chico se atrapara en alguna calle vacía por su propia cuenta, y atacar…

…

¡Ah! –Un suspiro apesadumbrado se escapó de sus labios. Después de esa conversación con Francisco quedó algo cabizbajo. Esos dos niños ya tenían a alguien, por lo menos en quien pensar, ¡Y él ni perro que le ladre! Se sentía patético, ¿Cómo no podía retener a las mujeres? Estaba consciente de sus cualidades, entonces, ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¿Era un castigo por las andadas que tuvo en la adolescencia? ¡No era justo, no fueron tantas! ¿Tenía acaso alguna maldición sobre su espalda? ¿Un antiguo designio decía que no encontraría una compañera? ¡¿Por qué?! Si por esas quedaba como líder allí o en Brasil, de donde eran él y sus padres originalmente, ¡Necesitaba una compañera, sus propios cachorros! Era casi como un matrimonio por conveniencia lo que buscaba pero no le quedaba otra, la tradición es… tradición…

Y por estar tan ensimismado en eso no pensó hacia dónde caminaba, ni que cada vez habían menos casas, y la gente se iba quedando atrás, que ya solo se escuchaban sus pasos… y los de alguien más detrás de él…

… de esto se dio cuenta ya muy tarde…

"¡Ah!"

_¿No me saludas, cachorrito?…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Me sorprende que seas tan incompetente para ciertas cosas, causa, pero debo deducir que en verdad te gusta para que tu cerebro se atrofie de esa manera… –Miguel con su total y absoluto apoyo y comprensión escuchaba a Martín mientras contaba sus penurias y cóleras. De hecho no estaba resultando nada bien, el rubio ahora estaba aún más avergonzado, más irritado y más abatido que antes, su espalda se curvaba de tal forma que su cara se enterraba entre ambas piernas rozando la tela del sofá con la punta de su nariz y mantenía sus manos puestas sobre la cabeza agarrando su cabello.

Claro que no… solo… ¡Tsk! Tal vez sí me guste Manuel, pero solo un poco…

¡Se hombre y admítelo, soy tu amigo después de todo, ten siquiera el valor de decírmelo! –Lo regañó con un tono más firme. Martín se irguió con lentitud y miró el tejado rendido.

A fin de cuentas seguimos peleados… -Se lamentó en un susurro, estirando levemente los labios en un puchero.

Haz lo que quiere… -Dijo el moreno como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, ganándose una mirada, primero sorprendida y después furiosa del rubio.

¡¿Estás loco Miguel?! ¡Ni en joda, pelotudo!

¡Cálmate pe! No digo que lo lleves con Arthur –Se apresuró en aclarar- Solo sácalo a pasear, tal vez así se calme el chileno… -Bromeó, y se extrañó por la forma en que Martín lo observaba después de eso.

… ¿Estoy oyendo bien? ¿Vos me decís que salga? –Sus ojos estaban asustados, ¿Desde cuándo Miguel era tan liberal?- A vos te pasá algo…

¡Claro que no! -¿Nervioso? Sí, parecía nervioso- Pero esta es una situación desesperada, para ti, así que bien podría cubrirme los ojos esta vez… ¡Y sabes que no soy tan estricto contigo, causa! Lo que pasa es que estabas idiota estos últimos años y temía que hicieras una estupidez –Aún estaba indignado cuando Martín fue a abrazarlo.

¡Por eso te quiero Miguelito, sos un amor! –Alborotó su pelo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, luego se fue corriendo en busca nuevamente del chileno.

Estos niños…. –En otros tiempos se habría preocupado más, o le habría dicho a Martín que parara lo que empezaba a sentir, pero… no estaba en condiciones físicas ni morales para detener lo que estaba viendo producirse, tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo, porque era mejor tener la cabeza en otra parte, mejor dicho en otra persona… jejeje. ¿Quién diría que le resultaría tan bien? Con ese beso seguro lo había dejado loco, claro que sí…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡No quiero! ¡Déjame! –Manuel luchaba contra los brazos y manos del rubio que lo apresaban arrastrándolo hacia quién sabe dónde. Martín no prestaba la menor atención de ellos, eso dejaba en claro que no sabía cómo tratar a alguien, o por lo menos al chileno- ¡Vení conmigo, pelotudo! Vamos, no me reventes más las pelotas y camina…

¡¿A dónde weon?! ¡No voy a ninguna parte con vo!

Llegando a la entrada Martín se detuvo, miró divertido al chico que se retorcía entre sus brazos como un gusano, y una pizca de ternura se asomó también- Te invito a comer algo afuera, ¿Qué me decís? –Notó la mirada perpleja del joven y como pronto frunció el ceño.

¿De qué estay hablando sacoewea? ¡Si no podemos salir po! –Entonces el rubio sonrió.

¡Claro que sí! Miguel me dio permiso –Con toda la presunción puesta en su voz era casi imposible para el moreno no molestarse, pero hizo un esfuerzo y analizó con incredulidad lo dicho por el chico.

¡Salta pal la'o! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan chamullero? No te creo nada

¡Pero es verdad, pibe! Ahora decíme, ¿Qué queres comer? –Aunque su sonrisa llegaba a ser irritante parecía que no mentía con eso. Manuel torció los labios no muy convencido todavía, pero la oferta de comida era bastante tentadora.

¿Y por qué… quieres salir conmigo ahora? –La expresión de Martín cobró un aire más serio y menos animado.

Es que… no me gusta que estemos peleados –Sostenía las manos morenas con cariño- Me entristece que no hablemos… -Su carita de pena fue irresistible para el joven chileno.

… tengo ganas de una empana'a…

¡Sí! –Saltó de alegría y de un tirón no muy suave lo sacó al fin de la casa- ¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Te llevaré al mejor lugar que pueda haber! Y te prometo que nunca más trataré de pasarme con vos ¡Lo juro! Desde ahora me portare bien ¡Ya lo veras! –Era un niño contando todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Así que, sí estaba preocupado por eso, quién lo diría, el rubio en realidad era bastante dulce en el fondo.

"Entonces sí fue él en la noche…".

Al despertar y ver el sol tras las cortinas pensó que esa visita había sido un sueño, tal parece que perfectamente podría ser de verdad… _¿Entonces a Martín sí le importaba?_ Se ruborizó recordando todas las ideas que Seba le puso en la cabeza, _¿Martín lo quería?_ Su cara ardió más, suerte que el otro tonto iba con la vista al frente sin dejar de parlotear, si viera su rostro de tomate se moriría de vergüenza, _¿Podía ser que lo quisiera?_ Dios, sentía el corazón salirse del pecho.

_¿Y él, lo quería?..._

¡Alto! Ya nos estamos pasando cuentos, ja ja, ¿Cómo va a querer a alguien como Martín? El chico era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba era su pareja ideal, partiendo porque era hombre, y un ególatra en potencia, un pervertido sin horario, desesperante como él solo, latoso y más dramático que actor de telenovela venezolana, no podía, simplemente no podía gustarle.

Aún rojo y confundido llevó sus ojos donde las manos de ambos se juntaban, con los dedos entrelazados el chico lo guiaba con necedad, y al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan afectuoso. Era un tonto al tratar de negarlo, Martín le agradaba, y sí le gustaba _(mucho)_, y puede que hasta… lo quiera, un poquito _(mucho)_…

"¡Ash! ¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo?...". Se sentía nervioso al sentir el retumbar de su corazón esparcido por todo su cuerpo, en especial donde la piel fría del rubio tenía contacto con la suya. "Medio lio el que tengo ahora…".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

En el anterior combate estaban a la par, ahora solo él se veía corriendo del rubio, pero de cierta forma no estaba tan sorprendido ni frustrado, era lo que se podía esperar del vampiro y que no pudo ver antes.

"Aquí viene".

Torció su espalda hacia atrás esquivando las garras del muchacho, estas solo rozaron levemente su ropa en esta ocasión, y no su torso que ya presentaba heridas hechas por las mismas. Cada vez que se encontraban cerca miraba directamente a los ojos del rubio, de un rojo penetrante y acompañado de los colmillos blancos y peligrosos que adornaban su rostro sin quitarle atractivo. Esos dedos de falso aspecto delicado se acercaban a su cuerpo velozmente apresándolo más con cada embestida, hasta que lograban su cometido llegando a rozar su piel. Si antes el demonio había sido rápido ahora parecía embrujado, se movía con ligereza y astucia, y él se sentía como una presa fácil. Corrió sin pensarlo fuera de la ciudad, creyendo que nuevamente lograría ventaja en el bosque, pero antes de entrar Sebastián le había causado el suficiente daño para alentar sus movimientos.

¡Ah! –Con una fuerza brutal el vampiro golpeo su pecho, se tropezó con las raíces gruesas salidas de la tierra y cayó de espaldas, cerró los ojos sintiendo las ramas y hojas que pasaban debajo al girar por el suelo. Al extender su mano enterró sus dedos en la tierra parando a su cuerpo, y al levantar la cabeza de inmediato buscó al esperpento con quien luchaba, este avanzaba hacia él con un paso lento y desesperante mirándolo con altivez y esa sonrisa que solo diablos como ese podían dar.

Sabés que esta es la revancha perro, tratá que no sea tan fácil… -Con delicadeza se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, fue tan lento como su caminar e igual de insoportable.

Sin darle ningún indicio, Luciano se arrojó a sus piernas con el cabello erizado y los ojos amarillos, rugieron ambos con sus peores voces mientras se revolcaban en la tierra y enterraban sus garras en cualquier lugar esperando un grito de su oponente, con violencia trataban de aplastar el cuerpo del otro contra cualquier raíz o rama que se cruzara a su vista. El moreno logró colocarse encima y sujetándolo de los hombros envistió la espalda del rubio varias veces contra las fuertes raíces de uno de los pinos, pero pronto y con fuerza los colmillos del vampiro estuvieron enterrados cerca de su cuello. Lo sintió succionar y comenzó a revolcarse por el piso, sobre su propio cuerpo o golpeando el del rubio contra cualquier cosa al alcance tratando liberarse, hasta que levantó su mano y cuando vio sus garras crecidas hasta el máximo las enterró en el costado de Sebastián, el inmortal no quiso soportar el dolor y desenterró sus colmillos apartándose, pero el lobo se arrimó a él haciéndolo caer enterrando su mano nuevamente y más profunda.

¡Grrrr! –Sebastián se remeció y haciendo lo propio cortó la piel de la espalda oscura con ambas manos, fueron heridas profundas que hicieron gritar al lobo, pronto ambos se apartaron del otro.

Luciano sentía el profundo ardor en su espalda, clavándole agujas por su espina, sentía la respiración entrecortada y el agotamiento comenzó a invadirlo. No pudo mirar alrededor buscando a Sebastián, no fue necesario, el chico se fue contra él antes que pudiera siquiera percatarse que estaba cerca. La herida que le provocó no le estaba afectando como quisiera, el vampiro seguía moviéndose y lo que era peor, sus llagas sanaban más rápido. Su espalda magullada se estrelló contra la dura corteza de un árbol, las astillas se insertaron en ella dañando su carne abierta. Gritó de dolor enterrando sus garras en los brazos del rubio, miró sus ojos rojizos y su atroz sonrisa notando que lo estaba disfrutando.

La primera vez tuviste suerte –El vampiro acercó su rostro al del moreno, sin dejar de hacer presión en su pecho y en su cuello, manteniéndolo inmóvil, rozó sus mejillas y le hablo al oído con una risilla malévola adornando su voz.

Ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¿Queres entrar aquí también? –Le preguntó pero antes de escuchar una respuesta lo arrastró adentro. Con Martín ya había visitado unos tres locales de comida, en ninguno vendían empanadas (cosa rara) pero de igual forma le compraba algo del menú, algo que le pareciera rico, algo que se haya quedado mirando más de tres segundos, o simplemente cuando soltaba la simple exclamación "¡Oh! ¿Y eso?", salir con el rubio era un chiste, aunque su estómago no podía quejarse, se le estaba atendiendo bien. Hasta que por fin encontraron unas ricas empanadas puestas en un letrero, ¡Y sí habían! Mandó al rubio a comprar unas de pino y él buscó una mesa, encontró una cerca de la puerta y la tomó. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia la barra, viendo al rubio conversando (coqueteando) con la cajera, creándose la opción de tirarle la mostaza o el aceite, o la mayo… o todas juntas. ¡¿Qué se creía?! Había salido con él y estaba pinchando con otras tipas (no es que creyera que eso era una cita romántica) pero lo encontraba desatinado, por lo menos dos po, una para cada uno, pero no, se aseguraba una él no más, vaya que era egoísta. Estaba remeciéndose en su asiento, incomodo; que se paraba y que no, que lo dejaba ahí tirado o que la empanada valía la pena soportarlo, en fin, no tuvo tiempo para decidirse puesto que el rubio volvió campante con dos de pino y un buen descuento en bebidas.

Tipo que me gusto este lugar, pibe, esta posta –El moreno solo lo miraba por lo bajo con ira en sus pupilas mientras arrancaba de la bandeja su empanada y su bebida.

Ya, bien, lo que sea que hayas dicho… –Y dio un gran bocado sin importarle que estuviera hirviendo mirando hacia otra parte. Martín se mantuvo en silencio con la vista en el chico, pero luego de unos minutos bajó la cabeza cabizbajo, bebiendo de su vaso, al parecer Manuel seguía molesto, y ello le dañaba el ánimo.

Manu… ¿Hasta cuándo estarás enojado, flaquito? –Sostenía su mentón sobre la mano haciendo un puchero, y jugueteaba con la bombilla de la bebida. Una mirada rápida le dieron esos ojitos oscuros y un chasquido de lengua antes de responder.

Yo no estoy enojado –Mentira descarada, el chico pálido siguió mirándolo con insistencia en su rostro molesto, movió la mesa simulando un temblor, y por último fue golpeando su pierna, con mayor fuerza cada vez hasta que el chillido de Manuel se pudo oír.

¡Ya para sacoewea, voy a quedar to'o morado por tu culpa! –Le devolvió una patada por todas las demás que dejó resonando el hueso del rubio, este se echó sobre la mesa gimiendo de dolor bajo la mirada desinteresada del chileno que tomaba más líquido.

¡Aigh! Sos un pelotudo, Manuel… -Medio se reía y medio lloraba, ni pensar si hubiera sido más arriba.

Pa qué me molestai po jetón… -Como consuelo, y además que se sentía un poquito culpable, le acarició la cabeza un tiempo después de haber hablado, con eso el vampiro mágicamente (¡Bah!) se calló y se mantuvo quieto en su lugar sintiendo el mimo, claro hasta que levantó la cabeza y lamió los dedos de Manuel con una mirada no muy confiable- Hi-hijo de…

¡Bueeeeno! –Sonrió dando palmadas con sus manos y se recargó hacia atrás, colocando su brazo sobre el respaldo de otra silla, y con una pierna cruzada parecía… un modelo o algo por ahí- Como estamos en una cita hablemos de nosotros, partí vos, debes tener algo interesante que decirme, aunque bueno, yo podría contarte un sinfín de otras cosas mejores pero, para que no creas que no me interesa tu vida, así que partí, para que sepas que soy bastante considerado che, si soy un grosso y por eso te dejare hablar a vos primero, y claro que solo porque…

¡Weon, ya cállate!

¡Che, pero si vos no partís nunca!

Pero el argentino quedó mudo con la miradita que le dio el moreno, puso la bombilla en su boca encogiendo su cuerpo mostrándose sumiso.

Weon tonto… -Masculló el chileno recargándose hacia atrás dando un resoplido, movió su cabeza y con ello su pelo- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

¿Sos virgen? –Soltó de inmediato. La patada que recibió ahora fue peor que la anterior, y más rápida- ¡Ngh!

¡Sacoewea! –Enojado y nervioso, notó su voz temblar, el otro no lo hizo por suerte, estaba distraído retorciéndose, pero él sintió a sus labios tiritar, junto con eso percibía cierto ardor en las mejillas- P-pregunta algo normal, pervertido…

Jeje…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡Agh! –El golpe lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Los dedos fríos estaban sobre su cuello, aplastándolo lentamente quitándole el aire, sus manos las tomaron en un intento de apartarlas, pero estaba cansado y herido, esta vez sentía que no iba a poder contra el vampiro. Escuchó la risa del rubio junto a su oído, y pronto comenzó a hablarle pausadamente, divirtiéndose con el joven- Tuviste suerte la primera vez… -Con un solo movimiento de brazo lanzó al chico a unos tres metros, nuevamente entre hojas y ramas. Luciano jadeaba, por completo exhausto y algo ahogado, tomó tanto aire como pudo viendo apenas por las ranuras de sus párpados casi cerrados la figura de Sebastián, acercándose con un paso lento y elegante y una cara de ángel, solo al ver fijamente su sonrisa y el extraño brillo en los ojos rojizos se hallaba su monstruosa naturaleza.

¿Ya es suficiente para vos? –Una voz dulce y falsa salió de sus labios, se inclinó hacia el chico, tendiéndose en el suelo junto a él, pasó sus finos dedos por las heridas sangrantes arrancándole más de algún gemido- ¿Queres que termine con esto? –Reclinaba su cabeza sonriendo, su cabello rubio rozaba sus mejillas y colgaba sobre la cara del moreno, este distraído y cansado miraba el bamboleo de las hebras, prefiriendo hipnotizarse con ellos que con la mirada directa del vampiro. Sebastián se acercó más, captando sus ojos oscuros ya sin rastro de amarillo alguno, para después observar su cuello, y alargar su mano acariciándolo con suavidad. El lobo fue cerrando los párpados con lentitud, con suspiros débiles saliendo de su boca, mientras tanto el vampiro se acercaba, primero rozó sus labios contra la piel cálida, un beso frío le siguió, finalmente abrió su boca dejando crecer los colmillos dispuesto a clavarlos en la carne.

_¡Auuuuh!_

¡Tsk! –Alejó su boca mirando a su alrededor. Mas aullidos se sumaron a ese y en la lejanía sentía el ajetreo en el bosque, las ramas partiéndose al paso rápido de seres que soltaban la tierra bajo sus patas, y el remezón de hojas golpeadas sin cuidado- ¡Argh! –Se levantó rápido echando un último vistazo al joven lobo, entonces subió a la copa de un árbol y desplegó vuelo segundos antes que los amigos del perro llegaran. Nuevamente no había podido con él.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Y ahí estaba… recargando su cara en la palma de la mano tratando de mirar al rubio directamente para que no pensara que no lo escuchaba. Terminaron así, en cuanto contó unas dos anécdotas Martín empezó a dar su parecer, pasando de lo lógico a algo completamente fuera del caso y después a lo idiota que son algunas pelis, o de cómo algunos no cuidan bien su pelo… o cualquier burrada que se le pasara por la mente, pero en esos quince minutos que llevaba hablando (¿Cómo le daba tanto el aire? Oh, claro, no necesitaba) no había dicho nada de su vida personal, su pasado, y creyó que de eso deseaba hablar ahí, pero no, parece que solo estaba esperando escuchar su historia y no revelar nada de él, lo que no es justo, pensó… y trató de sacar varias veces alguna remembranza suya, un flashback, o un comentario más intimo, pero el idiota argentino sabía cómo evitar cualquiera de ellas, de una forma eficaz, cosa que no pudiera quejarse directamente o decir "¡Responde mierda!". Recapitulando, estaba frustrado y algo aburrido… hasta que buscó de nuevo la acción.

¿Cómo conociste a Arthur…?

Martín reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyó uno de sus pies en la silla de Manuel, balanceándose débilmente- Empiezo a pensar que te interesa demasiado ese boludo, decíme che ¿Queres saber si sale con alguien o esas pelotudeces?

Ahí está de nuevo, evade su pregunta y le planta una a él.

¡Osh! Como me gusta hablar contigo, weon… -Se bebió de un trago todo lo que quedaba en el vaso y se levantó- Cuando vuelva seguimos comadreando…

¿Y vos a dónde vas? –Entre curioso y posesivo fue su tono de voz, se ladeo en la silla siguiendo la trayectoria del chilenito, este se giro igual de serio como siempre- Al baño, procura no enloquecer en mi ausencia… -Y entonces sonrió juguetón perdiéndose por el fondo del local. Martín dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con expresión relajada, a pesar de todo estaba pasándola muy bien…

Y en el baño Manuel mojaba su cara, con suspiros a cada segundo mirándose en el espejo finalmente, las gotas de agua producían eco al caer en la habitación desocupada. Estuvo listo para volver con Martín luego de cinco minutos, pero antes de apartar sus ojos del espejo pudo notar una luz pequeña y escurridiza que se acercaba a él por detrás.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí?...


	20. Buscando problemas

Bien, subo el capítulo 20 el día 20/12/12 después de terminar mis pruebas globales y antes de morir xD… pero si no pasa nada seguirá esta historia y yo iré al colegio hasta enero OTL….

(Ojalá que sea solo un eclipse cuando mucho entre nos D: si no… mucha suerte a todas!)

**By Iris**

**CAP 20: BUSCANDO PROBLEMAS**

_Adelante…_

Escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Tragó saliva y mantuvo plantados sus pies en el mismo lugar por un segundo más, la puerta pronto se abrió por si sola y el hada que lo acompañaba entró inmediatamente dejándolo solo con la espalda hacia el bosque. Siguió sin moverse, comenzaba a acobardarse al estar frente a esa casa otra vez, incluso miró hacia atrás tratando de encontrar el camino exacto que lo había llevado hasta allí, pero no lo conseguía.

"Ya estoy aquí después de todo…". Pensó luego ya resignándose.

Y entró, con paso lento ingresó a la sala, mirando nuevamente y con atención todo lo que ya antes había visto, pero que le parecía igualmente interesante. Avanzó unos pasos al interior acercándose a la cocina, pero pronto se detuvo, no escuchaba nada allí, ¿Dónde estaba?

Qué alegría tenerte aquí otra vez… -El espanto lo hizo saltar, y el grito que iba a dar se quedó en medio de su garganta, rápidamente se giró dándole la cara al rubio.

Hola, Arthur –Sonrió igual que el hombre, ocultando hábilmente el temor que lo atacó de repente. Ahora al que le creía sus palabras era a Martín, y se maldecía por no haberlo tomado en cuenta.

¿Are you fine? –El rubio de pronto se acercó y palpó su hombro, el corazón del moreno se aceleró inmediatamente y por instinto bien arraigado dio un paso hacia atrás listo para huir. "Martín imbécil, me pasa por escucharlo…". No merecía consideración ni porque lo dejo plantado en el restaurante, era toda su culpa por meterle miedos infundados.

¿Quieres un té? –Arthur le sonreía con sinceridad, y gracias a eso se fue calmando, y relajando el ritmo de su corazón.

Ya po…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

¡Este hijo de puta! –Martín explotó dentro del baño del local, espantado a todos los que estaban allí dentro a esas horas. Le extrañó luego de diez minutos que el chileno no llegara, esperó hasta los quince minutos, y a los veinte no dudó más y se levantó, al no encontrarlo allí dentro comprobó lo que ya sospechaba. ¡Lo había dejado plantado! Salió encolerizado de la tienda, suerte que ya había pagado, y afuera dio un grito estruendoso que dejo a más de alguien mirándolo con pánico o extrañeza. ¿Hace cuánto se había ido? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Dobló sus piernas y se sentó en el piso, sobre las baldosas, acariciando su frente con rabia, quería hacer un berrinche pero ya estaba grande para eso, soltar un grito pero ya había gritado, ahora debía pensar dónde buscar al chileno, ¿Se habrá ido a la casa? ¿Estará andando por alguna calle? ¡¿Acaso huyó?!... Revolvió su cabello, ahogando un grito al esconder su cara entre las rodillas. Terminó ovillado en el rincón donde estaba. ¿No se estaba divirtiendo con él?... o es que acaso…

Ese boludo… -Ya sabía dónde estaba.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Se encontraba sentado sobre una de las mesas de madera, inmóvil observando al rubio mezclar una enorme cantidad de substancias dentro de un recipiente pequeño, pero allí lo más interesante no era eso, sino un enorme caldero puesto al fuego igual que en los típicos cuentos, se sentía en una película viendo esa cosa redonda liberar humo y cambiar su contenido en una extraña gama de colores bizarros.

¿A quién le estás haciendo el encargo? –Arthur alargó su mano hacia uno de los frascos cercanos a su cuerpo, y le sonrió al darse vuelta.

Un grupo de centauros tiene algunos problemas, nada muy interesante… -Dicho eso volvió a su trabajo, con un par de ingredientes más lo dio por terminado y vertió el contenido en un cuerno hueco. Hecho todo se volteó nuevamente hacía Manuel y se acercó, sin dejar de sonreírle apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa a los costados del joven. El chico no pareció incomodarse así que se mantuvo en esa posición.

Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste exactamente?

Un suave temblor recorrió el cuerpo delgado del moreno, sentir la voz de Arthur tan cerca, y tener su cara más cerca lo ponía nervioso, y puede que esos ojos verdes también influyan, le recordaban a Martín, y perfectamente podría creer que era él, claro, si no reparaba en las cejas, cosa que era casi imposible.

Creo… que sabes por qué vine, Arthur…

Dio un brinco y se inclinó hacia atrás al sentir la mano del joven inglés en su pecho, pero no se movió ni lo apartó, el mago solo trataba de escuchar su corazón.

Es interesante… -Alejó su mano del pecho, y fue en busca de la muñeca de Manuel, lo tomó con suavidad y levantó su mano- ¿Are you sure about this? –Preguntó mirándolo, y lo puso nervioso, había algo raro en sus ojos.

S-sí…

Lo ayudó a bajar de la mesa guiándolo hacia otro lugar, a una esquina apartada, a unos pasos del caldero, y pararon frente a otro mesón. Se distrajo viendo los artilugios sobre el estante, sin prestar atención al proceder del brujo. De un momento a otro un frasco largo y delgado estuvo ante sus ojos, era de un cristal transparente y brillante.

Pero primero, necesito algo tuyo, Manuel –Arthur rodeó su espalda, pasando el brazo sobre su hombro tomó su muñeca morena y la guió hasta colocar la palma del muchacho justo sobre la boca de la botella. Un espasmo repentino detuvo su respiración en el instante que su pecho se expandía.

¿Arthur…? –Habló con temor, mirando la piel blancuzca de su palma, extendida y quieta ante el tacto y la presión de los dedos ingleses sobre su muñeca. De un instante a otro el filo de un cuchillo brilló deslumbrándolo, y siguió atontado por el miedo después que la hoja se enterró en su piel, siguió con los ojos la sangre que comenzó a esparcirse y manchar su mano, y cuando la primera gota roja cayó dentro del frasco dio el primer grito.

¡¿Qué haces?! –Se remeció intentando alejarse, chocando al instante con el cuerpo del rubio quien lo mantenía con el brazo estirado controlando la caída de la sangre dentro del recipiente.

Tranquilízate –La voz junto a su oído era suave y cálida, pero poco podía notarlo él ahora viendo su propio cuerpo sangrar, percibiendo el frasco cada vez más lleno con ese fluido rojizo que segundos antes le pertenecía. El olor llegó a su nariz sumiéndolo en un terror mayor, oler su propia sangre era distinto a cuando se trataba de otro, es chocante, y verla correr sin detenerla era mucho peor.

Ese olor, la situación, su respiración que se aceleraba y cortaba sin decidirse a un único ritmo, el cuerpo que se estremecía sujetado por los fuertes brazos, aquello fue venciéndolo, dándole mareos que cerraban sus ojos delatando un pronto desvanecer. Arthur por fin estuvo conforme, pero asustado por el tambaleo de Manuel, lo sostuvo con firmeza por los hombros, pidiéndole a las hadas con premura un par de vendas y algo de comer.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Bueno, son un poco serias pero te pondrás bien pronto, al menos te encontraron a tiempo ¿No? –Asintió con la cabeza, tendido en su cama sin mucho ánimo. El médico se marchó pronto y su habitación quedó en silencio.

Ah… -Luciano suspiró cansado, con cuidado y lentitud se giró hacia la ventana, estiró la mano y abrió las cortinas mirando el cielo que pronto se oscurecería. Maldijo nuevamente al rubio y después a sí mismo, ¿Exactamente qué pensaba hacer? No podía haberse rendido entonces, a pesar del cansancio dejarle al vampiro su cuerpo servido en el plato no fue digno. Aunque nadie se iba a enterar de eso ya estaba pensando cómo lo enmendaría la próxima vez.

"¿Próxima…?"

No debería pensar así, no debía buscar los problemas solo porque sí, eso era peligroso, para él, para el clan. Era mejor que se olvidara del vampiro, ya estaba hecho.

_¡Luciano! ¡¿Estás bien?!_

Escuchó la voz y los pasos atolondrados del chico corriendo a su habitación, con estrépito la puerta se abrió y entró Daniel, arrodillándose rápidamente al lado de su cama mirando su cara con angustia.

¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó de forma atropellada. El lobo mayor se rió un poco a pesar del dolor leve de su pecho.

Eso ya debieron contártelo…

¡Pero es que no sé qué creer! Unos me dijeron que fueron diez, otros que eran quince, y que fue un asalto y después que coqueteaste justo con la novia del jefe de la pandilla y ahí se armó la joda…

¿Pandilla? –Luciano volvió a reírse, las noticias llevadas de boca en boca eran terribles. El chico golpeteo la superficie de la cama, apremiándolo para que le diera la versión real- ¿Crees que una pandilla me dejaría así, Daniel?

Nunca se sabe, pudieron ser veinte –Palpó su mano volviendo a apresurarlo, y que empezara el relato.

Bem, pero no fue una pandilla…

¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Y entonces de donde se inventaron tanta cosa? –Otra carcajada oprimió el pecho del moreno, tosió un poco y esperó un momento para que la picazón de las heridas se acabara.

Fue un sin pulso…

Al momento de escucharlo, la cara de Daniel se volvió pálida y sintió un peso cayéndole en la espalda y oprimiendo su garganta, no por la razón que Luciano creyó, el muchacho ya no estaba tan alarmado por su amigo siendo que lo tenía en frente, lo que le preocupaba era la identidad del vampiro.

¿Quién? ¿Cómo era? –Preguntó de inmediato con la misma expresión aterrada cubriendo su rostro, se inclinó hacia el moreno forzándolo a hablar rápido. Al escuchar que el inmortal usaba lentes y además era rubio, inmediatamente quedó descartado que se tratará de su chico. Suspiró con alivio, Luciano se percató de esto, sin mucho agrado.

¡Daniel! –Llamó con voz severa tomando la atención del muchacho, con cuidado irguió el torso apoyándose sobre las almohadas, sin quitar sus ojos de la cara del joven que mantenía su rostro hacia abajo. Ambos percibían la tensión, y la conversación incomoda que se aproximaba.

Hace tiempo lo he sospechado, pero ya es bastante, y no puedo seguir pasándolo por alto –Comenzó lento pero con autoridad, irritándose ante la mirada escurridiza de Daniel quien no se atrevía a darle la cara

… contéstame con la verdad Daniel, ¿Te estás viendo con un vampiro no es así? –Finalmente lo acusó de la traición, la mirada del cachorro estaba pegada al piso con la vergüenza sobre la espalda y un ardor desde la punta de la cabeza hasta su nuca.

… no…

¡No mientas! –Rugió con furia y estuvo dispuesto a levantarse, pero las heridas de su espalda se lo impidieron regresándolo a la cama después de gemir por el dolor.

Tra-tranquilízate Luciano, te puedes lastimar… -Rozó su antebrazo jalándolo hacia la cama para acomodarlo, pero con un movimiento brusco el brasileño hizo que lo soltara.

¡Déjame! ¡Traidor! –Empezó a gritarle con la ira impregnada en su voz, agitando sus brazos y apuntándolo de forma acusadora- ¡Traidor! ¡Eres un traidor! –Lo gritaba fuerte, haciendo que su voz resonara en torno a la habitación, trataba que el joven frente a él escuchara con claridad la palabra, a ver si entendía de una vez, o le tomaba el peso a lo que él sabía estaba haciendo.

N-no me digas así… -Las manos del lobito comenzaron a tiritar al igual que su espalda y piernas. Tal como quiso el mayor, las palabras le pesaban, más dichas por la boca de un amigo.

¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Eso es lo que eres Daniel! ¡Traidor! ¡Te estás yendo al lado de los chupasangre!

E-eso no es verdad…

¡Claro que sí! Les dices a los niños que no son peligrosos ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo con eso?! ¡Claramente los estás llevando justo a sus garras!

¡No es eso! ¡Es solo que…!

¡¿Qué?!

El más joven presentaba los ojos brillosos y los labios temblorosos, con fuerza apretaba sus puños tensando los hombros y la espalda.

Te has estado viendo con uno de ellos hace años, ¿No es así? No sé cómo demonios logró lavarte el cerebro de esa forma, pero ya es hora que te olvides de esa bestia…

"¿Qué?". El cuerpo del muchacho se tambaleo y por último el peso de su cuerpo cayó por completo a sus pies.

… antes que suceda algo grave

No –Comentó lo bastante alto y el mayor lo escuchó. Ahora se miraron directamente, molestos y con miedo.

¿Qué estás diciendo, Daniel?...

No lo haré… -No, aunque Luciano se lo dijera no estaba dispuesto a perder a Julio por una estúpida enemistad, así lo veía él- Mi amigo no…

¡Daniel, despierta! ¡Cachorro tonto! ¡Esa criatura no es tu amigo! ¡¿Cómo piensas que puede ser amigo de un lobo?! Debe estar usándote para algo, esos sujetos no son más que asesin…

¡Cállate Luciano! –Terminó encolerizado, con las manos oprimidas y el cuerpo tensado- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de él?! ¡Ninguno de ustedes, nunca han conocido a uno! ¡Solo estás repitiendo lo que se ha dicho por años!

¡¿Y por qué crees que es así?! ¡Comprende de una vez, maldita sea! ¡Que le veas la cara amigable no significa que no esté podrido por dentro!

Cómo seremos nosotros para ellos… -Ambos ya estaban hastiados y con la ira saliendo por la garganta, Daniel defendía a Julio y Luciano trataba de traer de regreso al chico frente a él.

¡Nosotros no matamos gente, Daniel!...

Eso de alguna manera lo afectó…

… _Ellos sí…_

Julio… Julio sí ha matado gente y lo sabía pero… recordarlo ahora…

Las piernas le temblaban con fuerza y terminaron derribándolo, mantenía la mirada al frente pero sin ver nada en específico, el cuerpo se le había enfriado y las manos le tiritaban con atrocidad.

… _Daniel… _

Escuchaba la voz de Luciano en la lejanía, se sentía fuera de sí, mareado y con la respiración pesada.

… _Daniel, perdona pero es la verdad…_

El mayor acercó su mano al muchacho con lentitud rozando su hombro, este despertó de un momento a otro y se levantó con rapidez- ¡Déjame! –Corrió a la puerta y sin detenerse salió de la casa hacia el bosque.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miraba con atención la maestría con que el hombre vendaba su mano, el temor se esfumaba de a poco, ahora podía mirarlo más tranquilo, sin aterrarse ni transformar la mueca de su cara en una sonrisa fría o sádica. La tela blanca terminó de cubrir la herida y Arthur cortó el resto con delicadeza y pulso firme.

Espero que no pienses mal de mí después de esto… -La voz del brujo lo quitó de la concentración que posaba en su mano, ahora dirigía sus ojos a las orbes verdosas del hombre que le sonreía con simpatía, no pudo evitar corresponderle.

Está bien, si dices que es necesario, te creeré… -Escuchó esas palabras saliendo de su boca y le pareció extraño que dijera algo así, parecía que en verdad le agradaba bastante este mago, pero a la vez volvió a tensarse y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, otra explicación podía ser un hechizo que Arthur fácilmente podía darse el lujo de realizar, así como decía Martín, podía estar engatusándolo.

Así es, pedirte que te quedes aquí sería imposible, entonces necesito algo más con lo cual hacer las pruebas… -Podía ser una explicación convincente.

El hombre rubio se levantó yendo a otra habitación a guardar todo, durante el tiempo que se tardó el chileno trató de calmarse a sí mismo, Martín no era autoridad en el tema, él mismo podía decir quién era bueno y quién no… por sí solito…

¿Quieres otra taza de té? –Le ofreció en cuanto volvió, trayendo ya consigo las tazas y aperitivos en una bandeja de madera con dos asas.

Susurró un leve "sí" y tomó rápidamente un tazón, teniendo algo en la boca podía dejar de pensar tanto. Arthur no se tardó mucho en animarlo, y volvieron a hablar con tranquilidad, como la vez anterior.

¡Uhm! ¡Pregunta! –Terminó de tragar el pan que atravesaba su garganta antes de seguir- Esas weas que vuelan por tu casa sí existen ¿Verdad? –Una risilla brotó de los labios ingleses.

¿Hablas de mis amigas? Claro que sí…

¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es que el tonto de Martín dice que no existen las hadas!

¡Eso es una mentira! –Imitó la excitación en la voz del moreno soltando más carcajadas al aire- Lo que pasa es que a ellas hace varios siglos no les gusta mostrarse frente a esa clase de criaturas, y para seres tan tercos y egocéntricos como los vampiros es más fácil decir que no existen tales cosas a aceptar que no las pueden ver…

¿Y entonces por qué tan cariñosas conmigo? –Comentó extrañado, si fuera así las pequeñas que jugueteaban entre su pelo serían unas revolucionarias o algo por el estilo.

Ese es otro punto que llamó mi atención, para los humanos tampoco es fácil percibirlas, y por lo que tú me has dicho te las encontraste por casualidad las primeras veces… -Paró sus palabras, sin alejar sus ojos del rostro del muchacho recargó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, y la otra la acercó a la mano vendada del joven- Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿Estás seguro que no eres como yo?... –En ese momento Manuel había cogido otro de los panecillos que el rubio había preparado.

Por supuesto que…

_¡Manuel! ¡Manuel! _

"¡Ay, no…!"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Ese boludo, ¡Le cortare el pescuezo a ambos, la puta madre! –Martín alentó el vuelo y descendió frente a una de las puertas de la casona, pisó las tablillas de madera con furia y entró. La campanilla puesta para los clientes sonó esta vez. Al estar dentro estuvo frente a decenas de estantes con frascos y recipientes de distinto tipo, pero todo eso le importaba un comino ahora.

¡Manuel! ¡Manuel! –Gritó a viva voz por la casa para hacerse oír, entró a la sala en la que sabía se preparaban pociones, buscando llegar al real recinto del inglés. Pasó de largo el caldero burbujeante y las mesas recargadas de mejunjes, tampoco prestó atención al aroma recargado del incienso. Abrió la puerta de un manotón, buscó en el recibidor, en la estancia, pero fue en el segundo piso donde finalmente los encontró, sentados en los sofás de una cómoda sala de estar, Manuel llevaba un bocadillo a su boca mientras Arthur acariciaba su mano sobre las vendas blancas que cubrían la palma del moreno… ¡¿Vendas?!

"¿Qué pasó aquí…?"

Se quedó de hielo parado en la entrada a la habitación, mirando fijamente la mano del muchacho, se sintió abatido de pronto, con una picazón expandiéndose en su cuerpo a medida que el tiempo corría, se sentenciaba culpable por no haber llegado antes y protegido a Manuel de lo que sea le haya hecho ese inglés de mierda.

Recobrado el sentido avanzó hacia ellos, sujetó al rubio de la camisa y le ensartó su puño en la cara, tirándolo sobre la mesita de centro quebrando las tazas y botando los panes y dulces.

¡¿Martín, pero qué mierda…?! –Manuel se levantó llevando sus manos hacia Arthur, pero antes que lo alcanzara el vampiro ya había empujado sus brazos, lo pescó de la cintura y se lo echó al hombro sin mucho esfuerzo y entonces salió volando por el ventanal abierto del balcón llevándolo a cuestas.

¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces, sacoewea?! –Los gritos del chileno no tardaron en escucharse, se aferró con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de Martín, viendo cómo la tierra se alejaba más y más de su vista, sintiendo el vértigo, helada su espalda y su sangre llegando a montones a su cara por la posición en la que el rubio lo tenía dispuesto- ¡Martín culia'o, bájame ahora! –Creía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo iba a caer hacia adelante y se estrellaría contra las copas de los arboles que pasaban fugazmente bajo ellos- ¡Martín!

El rubio continuó su curso sin escucharlo ni inmutarse, solo trataba de balancear el peso del chico sobre sus hombros sin tirarlo, hasta que después de varios minutos llegaron a los jardines de la casa y descendió, lo hizo entre los pilares parando sobre un espacio donde el pasto estuviera despejado, allí lo dejó con suavidad pero el muchacho de inmediato lo alejó de él.

¡¿A vo que te pasa cretino?! ¿Creí que soy mina que tienes que rescatarme de algo? ¡Estaba bien ahí weon! ¡¿Por qué me sacaste así por la mierd…?!

¡¿Qué estabas bien, boludo?! –Lo interrumpió el rubio. Se inclinó hacia el moreno, tanto hasta quedar sentado sobre él, apoyando sus rodillas y manos a los costados del chico- ¿Vos de qué estás hablando? –Tomó su mano vendada con delicadeza pero mostrando cierto enfado al apretarla levemente- ¡¿Qué me decís de esto, ah?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué más te hizo?! –Bajó el tono de su voz y posó sus manos en las mejillas del chileno, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué más te hizo, chilenito?

El joven por su parte quedó descolocado, no creía poder enojarse con Martín en un momento así siendo que estaba tan preocupado, y eso lo confundía, además las manos del vampiro, aunque frías, se sentían demasiado agradables como para gritarle que las alejara. Agotado dio un suspiro y bajó la mirada.

Weon, si esto no es nada, no te preocupes tanto po… -Comentó ya sumiso mientras Martín besaba su frente con cariño, aunque luego de escucharlo se alejó mirándolo con ira, y algo de angustia asomándose.

¿Cómo que nada, pelotudo? –Murmuró molesto e irguió el torso, elevando su altura y colocando el mentón más alto que el de Manuel- ¡¿A vos qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué mierda de embrujo te está haciendo ese hijo de puta?! ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡La re mil mierda! ¡Te escapaste de nuestra cita a que ese pirata inmundo te mutilara! ¡¿Dices que no es nada?! ¡¿Manuel, pero qué te…?!

¡Ya córtala rucio imbécil! ¡Solo es que soy un asco en la cocina y por ayudarlo me corté! ¡Eso es todo, aweona'o! –Mintió con descaro, pero estaba seguro que su rostro, su voz y sus gestos fueron bastante convincentes, pero a pesar de eso el rubio no se calmó.

¡Claaaro! ¡¿Vos quién crees que soy, huaso tonto?! ¡No me comprás con eso! ¡Me decís qué fue lo que pasó para castrarlo ahora mismo! –Ambos se levantaron, puestos frente a frente retándose uno al otro. Parecían listos para irse a los golpes a pesar que un tercero era el problema entre ellos, cuando de la nada apareció Miguel con las manos en la cintura y observando al rubio con reproche.

¿Estás de nuevo con eso, Martín? –Avanzó frente al muchacho dejando a Manuel tras su espalda, Martín continuaba exaltado moviendo los brazos y pateando el piso con fuerza.

¡No me reventes las pelotas Miguel! ¡Es culpa de este boludo! –Apuntó acusadoramente a Manuel haciendo que el muchacho saltara dando un paso hacia atrás- ¡Este pelotudo se fue a meter a la casa de ese pirata! ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡El forro ese me cago la vida! ¡¿Y vos queres que me calme…?!

¿Espérate, qué? –Martín siguió gritando como inmerso en su propio mundo sin preocuparse de los otros dos, mientras Manuel fijaba su atención en el vampiro mayor que parecía estático mirando con temor al chileno- ¿De qué está hablando? –Dio un paso hacia Miguel quien mordía sus labios y esquivaba sus ojos- Miguel, ¿Qué mierda pasó entre esos dos?

Es que…

¡Ya me cansé! ¡A ese canalla lo mato ahora! –Martín estuvo a punto de emprender vuelo de regreso, entonces el moreno más bajo aprovecho la situación y escapó de su dilema.

¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte, cojudo! –Lo pescó del cuello de su camiseta sin ninguna delicadeza, esta apretó el cuello blanco del muchacho llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

¡¿Pero vos que haces, pelotudo?! ¡Soltame! –El rubio siguió pataleando, intentando de todas formas tomar vuelo moviendo sus alas negras a los costados. Miguel con gran destreza se las arregló para moverlo y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Conste que tú me obligas a esto, causita… -Por detrás los siguió Manuel un tanto confundido pero guardando silencio, tratando de sacar alguna información entre todas las puteadas que el rubio decía.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

… _Nosotros no matamos gente, Daniel…_

¡Dios, Julio! –Pateó las ramas que estaban cercanas a sus pies, botando algunas hojas débiles con el golpe. Volvió a ovillarse sobre su propio cuerpo escondido entre las extensiones más gruesas del tronco, que en ese árbol formaban un cómodo hueco plano en el que él cabía a la perfección.

Los ojitos le brillaban, rojos y al borde del llanto al repasar la discusión con Luciano; el joven tenía razón, en todo, y eso le dolía, trataba de pensar en su chico como antes pero no podía, solo podía verlo con los dientes enterrados en un cuello ajeno sin importarle las súplicas ni nada que su víctima pudiera hacer contra él.

"Es lo que tiene que hacer, de eso vive…". Antes lograba calmarse incluso con eso, son personas que como todas necesitan alimentarse, pero en su caso resulta de esta forma que deben hacerlo, y no hay nada de malo, no podía tildar de malévolo a un león por comerse a una cebra, como antes no podía pensar en Julio como un ente sádico solo por beber sangre, pero repentinamente su imagen se había desfigurado en su cabeza, ahora era como un demonio que lo hacía todo por placer, sin culpas, sin sentimientos, y de pronto él mismo aparecía en su imaginación, representando una pieza en el juego del vampiro, divirtiéndose con un lobo de títere, y entonces se repetía todo lo que había hablado con los más pequeños, los comentarios que llegó a hacer, y se sentía tan culpable, tan responsable y tan _tonto_, porque por un momento toda esa historia parecía tan real como si fuera cierta y estuviera pasando.

"Julio no es así…". Trataba de seguir pensando eso, con todas sus fuerzas lo intentaba, no quería desconfiar de su amigo, ahora más bien, de su novio. Hace poco todo le parecía tan lindo y ahora la garganta se le apretaba y su piel se enfriaba al pensar en el pelinegro, una sensación de temor que ya no recordaba, tanto así que hasta llegaba a dudar haberla sentido al lado de Julio, porque adoraba a ese chico, y todo lo que habían pasado juntos no podía ser solo una jugarreta del muchacho. Si ese vampiro fuera como Luciano quería que pensara, lo habría cenado a la primera oportunidad, pero no lo hizo, esa, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa, porque era un niño, ¡Se apiado de un niño! En la mente de Lucio, y en la de todos los viejos de la manada, eso no podía ni siquiera llegar a imaginarse de parte de un chupasangre, y sin embargo Julio fue así, algo había mal en todo lo que se decía, en todo lo que se sabía… era solo… un mal entendido… pero aún así…

Aún así no paraba de llorar, su pechó no se relajaba y su cuerpo seguía tiritando al pensar en el que antes fue su chico, porque de pronto… ya no quería volver a verlo… simplemente no quería, no lo deseaba…

… no quería ver a Julio, nunca más…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Te lo aseguro, esto es por tu bien… y casualmente por el mío también… -Miguel decía esto mientras "ajustaba" las correas sobre las muñecas de Martín. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de _torturas, _el rubio sobre el potro en equis y los morenos al costado en que se encontraba la manilla para las amarras.

¿Cómo… sabes cuando está listo? –Preguntó el chileno mientras miraba la manija girar y girar enroscando en la ruleta la cuerda.

No te preocupes, no pienso cortarle las manos si en eso estás pensando –Con una vocecita burlona emitió el comentario, justo entonces paró, trabó la máquina y se acercó a la cara del chico atado- Quédate tranquilo unos minutos ¿Sí? Te dará tiempo para pensar, causita… -Martín volteó su mirada hacia él, estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido pero no parecía molesto con el chico frente a él- … si te parece mejor te dejaré compañía pe… -Volvió a sonreír y palpó la espalda de Manuel antes de comenzar a caminar- Cuídalo tú, chileno…

… ¡¿Qué?! –Manuel pescó el brazo de Miguel e hizo que volviera sobre sus pasos, quedando frente a frente- ¡¿Y yo por qué?!

¡Primero que nada! –Dijo con voz más potente pero unas carcajadas se mezclaron en su hablar- Si no fuera por ti mi causa no estaría allí –Dijo señalando al rubio que miraba fijamente hacia arriba- Así que técnicamente es tu responsabilidad –Con una sonrisa de angelito se marchó del lugar, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se expandió como eco dentro de la habitación oscura y llena de… metal.

No seas forro y sentate cerca de mí, boludo… -La voz del vampiro lo alarmó, se giró con una sonrisa nerviosa y consiguió una pequeña banca de madera que servía de pedestal para una horquilla algo oxidada. Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas, ambas piernas juntas y mantuvo la mirada pegada al piso, bajo la madera del potro para no ver a Martín tendido y atado a esa cosa.

… todo esto es tu culpa

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué mi culpa?! ¡El weon altera'o erí vo!

¡¿Y cómo queres que me ponga si veo tu mano con vendas, ah?! –Gritó con rabia haciendo callar al moreno quien además esquivó su mirada- … además lo tenías tan cerca… -Susurró con pesadez cerrando sus ojos y arañando la madera cerca de sus manos. Manuel suspiró, seguido apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma con los ojos cerrados al igual que su compañero.

¿Alguna vez pensas decirme qué mierda fuiste a hacer a su casucha?

El chileno abrió sus párpados, encontrándose con la mirada verdosa del chico sobre él, se mantuvo en silencio observando el rostro serio del rubio, comenzaba a pensar que esa siempre había sido su expresión característica, estaba viéndola constantemente en los últimos días.

Tal vez… algún día… -Se contuvo unos minutos pero por último sonrió, guiando sus ojos hacia otro lado, como la pared- Tal vez cuando no necesites camisa de fuerza…

¡Oye! –Martín trató de darle un tape o un manotón, pero se vio incapacitado consiguiendo la risa del muchacho con pulso. Hubo otro momento de silencio en la habitación, más relajado que antes a pesar de estar rodeados de máquinas asesinas y fierros punzantes por todos lados. Hasta que Manuel rompió ese silencio.

¿No crees que ayudaría… si me dijeras qué pasó con Arthur? –La cara del rubio súbitamente recobró su anterior ira- Al menos te podría entender mejor…

¿Qué tenes que entender? –Preguntó molesto- Con que yo te lo diga deberías comprender pibe, ¡No quiero que te acerques a ese cejotas, nunca!

¡Ash! ¿Acaso nunca fuiste joven, weon? Deberías saber que lo prohibido es tentador…

¡¿Qué?! –Chilló de inmediato y empezó a forcejear con las amarras con desesperación- ¡¿Qué mierda decís?! ¡¿Qué fuiste a hacer con él?! –Una de las cuerdas le raspó con brusquedad la piel del brazo por lo que dio un aullido de dolor.

¡Cálmate sacoewea! Ya te dije que no es nada de eso –Manuel acercó su mano y acarició el antebrazo del muchacho sobre la ropa con suavidad a modo de consuelo. Martín se tranquilizó a medias, dejó de moverse pero continuaba con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia arriba.

¿Por qué me dejaste solo? –Susurró de pronto el rubio, pero al ser el único sonido allí dentro el otro lo pudo escuchar.

¿Y ahora de qué hablas? –Miró fijamente el rostro de Martín, pero este de pronto volteó la cara a la pared colocando su cabello de escudo.

¿No… te estabas divirtiendo conmigo? –Sonó algo triste al hablar, Manuel se fijó en la mano que el joven pálido tenía a la vista y vio que apretaba con fuerza los dedos en puño, una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios y no supo el porqué, pero se sentía medio tonto.

Oye… no es eso Martín…

¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? –Le parecía un niñito tierno y berrinchudo en ese instante, se levantó de la banca y con rapidez, porque no lo haría de otra forma, le besó la mejilla.

No pienses en tonteras –Susurró en su oído antes de volver a sentarse. El rubio regresó sus ojitos hacia él, observándolo con asombro y algo atontado. El moreno actuó como si nada, mientras el otro fijaba su vista en el techo de la sala conservando un silencio cálido. Pero no por nada estaba allí el arsenal de tortura, el chileno al mirar la habitación comenzó a sentirse perturbado, con un hielo pasándole por la espalda y la locura asechándolo como sombras que se movían a su alrededor haciendo brillar el filo de las hojas metálicas a su paso, entonces regresó su vista al vampiro atado a esa máquina un poco menos aterradora, si lo miraba de cierta manera parecía una camilla, una para epiléptico por la correas en muñecas y tobillos.

… ¿Duele? –Preguntó de pronto, obteniendo que la mirada de cachorro crecido de Martín se fijara sobre sí.

No… molesta, más bien… –Aclaró moviendo los dedos de las manos, golpeteando rápidamente la madera. Retomaron el silencio, pero ahora mirándose las caras.

… ¿Y si te suelto? Ya me estoy aburriendo aquí dentro –Martín entonces sonrió, siguiendo con la vista la silueta del moreno que avanzaba a la manija.

Bueno, entonces podríamos hacer algo muy divertido, Manuelín…

No sabía si era más por el comentario en sí, o el nombrecito que le puso lo que en verdad le irritó. Tomó la perilla, pero hizo que la ruleta girara hacia el mismo lado que Miguel lo estuvo haciendo, sacándole unos cuantos gemidos al rubio.

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí, pará! ¡Pará! ¡Pará! –Cuando los chillidos le parecieron fidedignos se detuvo asustado, y con todo su brazo regresó la ruleta quitando toda la presión en las cuerdas. El rubio se levanto al instante y agarró a Manuel de sorpresa, lo cargó con rapidez depositándolo sobre una de las camillas de madera.

Te pareció divertido ¿Ah? ya verás cómo te va ahora –Lo decía jugando a pesar de la voz escalofriante que trataba de interpretar, sus dedos recorrían juguetones el torso de Manuel por sobre la ropa mientras el moreno intercalaba insultos y carcajadas con maestría. Y esa cortísima distancia que tenían, con paciencia el rubio la fue acortando, lentamente hasta poder capturar la boca de Manuel con su guardia baja mientras decía algo. Entonces escabulló su mano por debajo de la camiseta acariciando su espalda, mientras la otra sostenía la mejilla tibia del muchacho, no encontró demasiada resistencia, de hecho casi nula. Los dedos del chico moreno comenzaron a subir por su pecho tironeando la ropa, entonces se alejó un poco y con torpeza se quitó la chaqueta, con el desafortunado descuido de golpear la varilla que había cerca de la mesa. Martín no se había dado cuenta ni tampoco Manuel, pero cuando el rubio se acercó nuevamente besando su cuello le dejó la vista libre hacia el lúgubre tejado, de donde pudo ver el filo del péndulo bajando de las sombras.

¡Ah! –Gritó junto al oído del vampiro, pero antes que este se levantara sujetó firmemente su espalda con ambas manos y se dejó caer hacia un costado de la camilla de madera. El que recibió el mayor impacto fue Martín ya que su espalda quedó hacia el piso recibiendo también el peso del chileno. Rodaron y al quedar él sobre Manuel estaba dispuesto a quejarse, pero vio el hacha gigante meciéndose a centímetros de las tablas en las que estaban segundos antes, así que por el momento guardó silencio recargando inconscientemente la cabeza sobre el pecho de Manu, buscando resguardo.

… me debí una weon imbécil –Dijo acentuando las últimas dos palabras.

Je je… pibe, a mí no me habría pasado nada…

¿Y entonces por qué tiritas como condena'o? –Se lo quitó de encima y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, para luego arrojarle la chaqueta a la cara- Aweonao, salgamos de aquí mejor, ya me dio miedo…

Uhm, excusas para no hacerlo, ¿Cierto Manu? –El rubio rió bajo la tela sin ver la miradita que el chileno le dedicó.

Weon de mierda… -No se rebajó a darle otro golpe, lo más dignamente que pudo se dirigió a la salida, aunque fue atrapado por el vampiro casi al llegar a la puerta, el rubio sostenía su chaqueta por sobre su hombro, en una pose de revista, y le preguntó algo nuevamente, aunque con un tono que trataba de dejar en claro que no le interesaba mucho ya.

Entonces, ¿No pasó nada con el inglés?...

Sintió ganas de darle un golpe en serio, pero trató de contralarse y no gritar lo que hace rato quería decir; "¡¿Vo creí que soy una puta acaso?!" Pero no le daría en el gusto, si de alguna forma le molestaba o le dolía creer que así lo era, pero del único harem del que se mantenía alejado era el suyo, bueno, lo dejaría torturarse cuanto quisiera.

Tal vez… algún día lo sepas… -Y punto, se fue rapidito dejando al rubio haciendo rabieta allí abajo.


	21. ¿Y ahora qué está pasando?

Esto de que tu internet no tenga señal fuera de Santiago xD

**By Iris**

**CAP 21: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?**

-¡¿Y por qué no me llevaste, pelotudo?!

Con el grito los pájaros en las ramas emprendieron vuelo chirriando. El causante de esto seguía moviéndose sobre el tejado de la casona junto a su hermano, agitando los brazos, pero no lo miraba molesto, más bien tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

- Entonces, ¿Se acabó la joda con el perro ese? –Volvió a sentarse al lado del chico que sonrió al igual que él.

- Pues, como te dije me encontré con él, y ya te imaginaras… -Una risa fría salió de la garganta del mayor, dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Sebastián desordenando su ropa, a lo que el muchacho respondió con una leve presión en el ceño mientras la arreglaba.

- Bien, bien… pero Sebas –Captó su mirada, el rostro de Martín ahora estaba serio- Lo acabaste, ¿No es así?...

Al principio el joven se paralizó, sin saber qué responder, el lobo no estaba muerto, y seguramente se estaba recuperando a salvo en su clan, pero no podía decirle eso a su hermano, por orgullo más que nada, y también sabía que Martín querría ir a buscarlo para terminarlo los dos juntos de una vez por todas, pero extrañamente no quería que Martín se entrometiera, de alguna forma era su pelea…

- Claro que sí, Martín…

Y era su perro, así que se encargaría de él cómo y cuándo le pareciera…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Miguel está raro…". Sin querer Pedro estuvo de acuerdo con Sebastián hace unos días. Al moverse las puertas mecánicas entró a la tienda de videojuegos que encontró por casualidad andando en las calles. No había sido su intención ir allí al salir, pero servía para despejarse un rato. Se sentía levemente patético pero… estaba confundido, en una encrucijada algo grande, que tomándola en serio, no creía poder resolver en una sola tarde de reflexión, necesitaba al menos… tres días… o una década si se le otorgaba.

- ¡Ah! –Gimió con la cabeza entre las páginas de una revista de Nintendo, en verdad se sentía como una chava en vez del macho que era, y su hermana no ayudaba mucho preguntándole a cada segundo por la cara de pre-menstruación como con la que estaba. Por ello y otras cosas decidió salir a darse una vuelta a la ciudad, estaba claro que no era de las más grandes del mundo, pero cuál era la horrorosa posibilidad de encontrarse con Alfred justo allí, en esa tienda…

_- Hey! What you doing here?_

"¡Me lleva la chingada!". Cubrió su rostro con la revista fingiendo estar sordo o ser retrasado mental por unos minutos, pero el rubio no tardó en interceptarlo en su recorrido por la tienda. Entonces no tuvo más que enfrentarlo, bajó la revista y lo miró directamente a los ojos, un par de orbes azules que ahora le parecían más bellos que antes… ¡Maldita sea, cabrón! Tomaría una de las pistolas que seguramente el rubio trae entre su traje y se daría un tiro allí mismo.

- ¡Jum! Hasta que apareces, pensé que ibas a faltar al trabajo de hoy, pequeño irresponsable…

- ¿Eh? –Su extrañeza duró apenas unos segundos, hasta que su cabeza recuperó esa tarde en la que el chico le comunicó el nuevo encargo. Estuvo a punto de negarse, claro, pero el rubio fue más rápido y tomándolo del antebrazo, que por suerte estaba cubierto con una holgada chaqueta, lo fue arrastrando hacia el fondo de la tienda.

- Ya que estás aquí iremos enseguida, dejare a los otros encargándose de esto y… -Hablaba muy rápido, y caminaba muy rápido, haciendo que se tropezara con las personas y los estantes.

- ¡Espera! –Gritó en cuanto entraban a la bodega. Su vista divagó un momento por las cajas de X-box, Wii, PSP, DS, Nintendo, Sony, Nintendo… ¡Wah!

Mientras estaba embelesado frente a esos juguetitos de oro, Alfred se quitaba la tarjetita con el nombre y la remera del uniforme, con una llave que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón abrió uno de los casilleros y sacó sus prendas características, y un par de pistolas más. Eso volvió a alertar al chico.

- O-oye, no deberías salirte del trabajo, cabrón…

- ¡Ah, no importa! The shop is mine after all –Se colocó los guantes y volviendo a tomar a Pedro, ahora de la muñeca, salió de la tienda por la parte trasera, después de darle una señal a uno de sus empleados.

- Que jefe tan encantador –Comentó con sarcasmo, para luego zafarse del agarre del rubio que ya empezaba a molestarle- Deja de hacer eso, es desesperante que siempre me arrastres como un bolso…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! You act like a girl –De todas formas no volvió a sujetarlo y emprendieron el camino uno al lado del otro. A unos pocos pasos el moreno continuó sintiéndose igual, o peor que antes. ¡¿Qué chingados tienes en la maceta cabrón?! Retornaba a seguirlo como su fiel lastre, ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar eso? Debía encargarse pronto y de una vez, como hombre y macho que era… ¡Ay! ¿Qué tan malo sería decirle a Itzel?

"Bastante, sí, bastante malo…". Lo degollaría a él antes que al rubio seguramente, o al menos lo intentaría. Bien, tendría que arreglar sus problemas por sí solo… ESE problema. Llevó sus ojos al anglosajón, iba riéndose y comentando cualquier cosa _interesante _que se toparan en el camino, una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios mientras lo observaba; le divertían sus expresiones, y su voz chillona comenzaba a ser llevadera… y también le gustaban sus ojos… y su… boca.

Para su suerte, Alfred no alcanzó a ver su cara embobada y los ojitos brillantes que llevaba consigo, no, por suerte un poste se atravesó en su camino y no tuvo más cara de la que estaba estampada en el palo.

_- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡You are a fool!_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Ah! –Manuel se desparramó sobre su cama ya tendida, dejando caer sus zapatillas al suelo ya barrido, y miró su habitación completamente aseada. Ese día había despertado con una extraña fuerza que lo puso a ordenar su guarida en cuanto estuvo vestido, y por culpa de todo ese afán ahora le dolían las piernas y los brazos, y sus pies palpitaban por su propia cuenta. De un impulso al coger la escoba y la aspiradora las ocupó en el pasillo de igual forma, y aprovechando el mismo impulso había ordenado el cuarto del rubio, aunque este aún no lo sabía porque al entrar ya no estaba en su habitación, ni tampoco lo había visto pasearse por allí. Una punzada pequeñita en su sien le avisó que dejara de pensarlo, porque ya comenzaba a hacerse ideas raras de su paradero.

Se quedó recostado tal y como estaba con los ojos cerrados firmemente, estaba planeando dormirse cuando escuchó un golpeteo delicado en la madera de su escritorio. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y miró hacia el mueble, vio allí a una de las hadas que vivían en la casa de Arthur moviendo los bracitos para que se acercara a ella. Se levantó con dificultad gracias a sus piernas temblorosas, y ya al lado del escritorio se arrodilló dejando sus ojos a la altura de la criatura.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –La hadita entonces comenzó a abrir con cuidado un pedacito de papel, que después de unos segundos se convirtió en una carta estampada con esa resina antigua como sello. La miró curioso unos momentos, diferenciando una "K" en el relieve, hasta que al voltearla vio el nombre de Arthur escrito con tinta. La abrió con cuidado y dentro encontró indicaciones, más que nada, saltando los saludos de cortesía pasó al mensaje en sí.

… _me ha llegado bastante trabajo últimamente, así que lo siento, pero no podré encargarme de nuestros asuntos tan pronto como esperaba. Aun así seguiré en contacto contigo, bueno, si tú lo deseas. Por tanto no me busques, no quiero que tengas más problemas con ese sujeto, cuando tenga algo, personalmente iré a verte…_

Bla bla bla, y finalizaba con un _See you later_

Estaba terminando de leer esas letras cuando sintió la puerta abrirse con estrepito a su espalda, acompañada de una resonante voz.

- ¡Che, pibe, Sebas y yo pensamos que…! –No terminó de hablar, se calló en cuanto vio la acción rápida y nerviosa del muchacho, pudo percibir por un segundo la sorpresa en su rostro, además notaba el brazo que doblaba tras su espalda- ¿Qué escondes? –Ante la respuesta "Nada" se acercó de inmediato- ¡Mostrámelo!

- ¡Que no es nada weon! –Vio como el hada dudaba por un segundo si esconderse o no, pero finalmente se quedó allí, a la vista pero el rubio no parecía reparar en ella, "Buen escudo…" Pensó Manuel, en ese momento también le gustaría ser invisible y librarse del chico.

El vampiro en un momento estaba sobre él, aprisionándolo contra el escritorio tratando de sostenerle las manos, a lo que el moreno se resistía. Con todo el forcejeo el hada se espantó y desapareció por alguna ranura, quizás.

- ¡Déjame conche tu madre! ¡Qué te importa a vo! ¡Ah!

- ¡Pasámelo! –Pudo ver que se trataba de un papel, e inmediatamente pensó que alguien le estaba escribiendo a su chilenito, y eso no podía ser- ¡¿Quién mierda te manda cartitas?! ¡¿Es ese cejotas?!

- ¡No, weon! ¡Es algo que yo escribí, así que déjame! ¡No quiero que lo veas! –Con eso el chico se calmó un poco, se separó unos _escasos_ centímetros de su cuerpo, pero de un segundo a otro tuvo el papel entre sus manos, después de quitárselo con un rápido movimiento.

- Che, si es así, quiero leerlo aún más, pibe… -Contuvo al moreno lejos gracias a su brazo estirado y la mano que colocó en su pecho. Pronto se dio cuenta que no era como el chileno decía, y su rostro se fue enfadando cada vez más.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué asuntos tenes vos con él?! –Manuel le arrebató el papel, pero ya era bastante tarde, comenzaría a interrogarlo nuevamente- ¡¿Qué te ofreció?!

- ¡Nada! –Martín lo sujetó de los hombros con firmeza, presionándolo contra el escritorio como antes, doblando su cuerpo levemente hacia atrás, ambas caras estaban muy cercanas, por ello Manuel perdía la visión de algunas facciones y muecas, pero tenía bien presente el aspecto de sus ojos fieros en ese momento.

- ¡¿Cómo podes mentirme con tanto descaro?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con él?! ¡¿Qué tiene el inglés con vos?!

- ¡El obsesionado eres tú, weon! Ya me confundí, si es con él o conmigo la cosa, ¡Pero ya córtala!

- ¡No es eso, la puta madre! ¡¿Cómo te hago entender que el forro es peligroso?!

Manuel, comenzaba a abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez entró Sebastián acomodándose el cabello tras su oreja.

- ¿Vamos a tener el partido o no, chicos…? –No fue a tiempo cuando se percató de la particular situación. Le sorprendió encontrar a Martín aprisionando al chileno contra el mueble, y le espantó levemente la cara que mostraba su hermano al girarse.

- ¡Largo Seba! –Bastó el grito y el muchacho obedeció, no sin antes mirar hacia los lados algo dubitativo, hasta que finalmente decidió dejarlos discutir y hacer lo que quisieran en paz.

En cuanto se hubo ido retomaron la discusión.

- Cualquier oferta que te haya hecho ¡Ten por seguro que es mentira! ¡No podes confiar en él!

- ¿Y acaso puedo creer en ti o en lo que dices? Si estás tan enojado con él, ¡Obviamente lo vas a rebajar! Claramente en tu descripción no puedo confiar

- ¡Argh! ¡No es una rabieta, entende! Yo lo odio ¡Lo odio! ¡¿No te preguntás por qué?! –Se acercó más al cuerpo del chico, sus piernas terminaron enredadas y sus torsos pegados.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero vo no me cuentas nada po weon!

- ¡No tendría por qué hacerlo! –Respondió al instante.

- ¡Entonces yo tampoco! ¡Ya déjame! –Trató de empujarlo pero el rubio reafirmó su agarre, apresando los brazos de Manuel entre sus uñas, arrancándole un grito ahogado al muchacho.

- ¿Qué tratos tenes con él? –Se escuchó "Ninguno", y entonces lo golpeó contra el armario a un lado del escritorio, que por lógica era más alto por ende su espalda recibió el impacto esta vez- ¡Respondeme! ¡¿Qué trama con vos?!

- ¡Suéltame, Martín! –Su voz de respuesta fue más apagada esta vez, se estaba agotando de tanto discutir, y algo le estaba pesando en la cabeza. El rubio dejó sus brazos, y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y juntó sus frentes.

- Manu, por favor decime… -Sonó lastimero, al igual que la expresión de su cara, se mordía la lengua, conteniendo sus palabras- Me… me… -Le costaba decir algo- Me… preocupas, Manuel, no quiero que te… s-solo decime… -Bajó su mirada al piso huyendo de los ojos cafés del chico. El chileno notó que las manos del vampiro tiritaban, pero aún así mantenían el agarre, que ahora parecía desesperado por quedarse cerca.

- S-solo… -La carita del rubio le generaba una culpa inmensa, que simplemente le hizo hablar- Solo quiero saber lo que pasa conmigo, y-y él me va a ayudar, nada más, Martín… -Al segundo de haber hablado se arrepintió. La cara del rubio no estaba más tranquila, solo, bastante confundida y con una curiosidad aumentada.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que te va a ayudar? ¿En qué, boludo?

- S-sabes que tengo pulso y todo eso, entonces, quería saber…

- Pero eso te lo puede decir Miguel –Se molestó otra vez- ¿Para qué vas con ese de todos modos? Yo te podría ayudar si preguntaras…

- ¡Ash! Arthur seguramente sabe más que tú, tonto, es más, ya… -El rubio lo interrumpió y seguramente fue mejor, así se pudo callar la historia un poco más.

- Así que era eso, te está comprando con esas idioteces

- ¡¿Pero qué di…?!

- No te molestará contarme lo que dijo ¿Verdad? Es decir, o es conmigo, o vamos con Miguel para que nos dé su opinión –Claramente lo amenazó, el moreno continuó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos por un instante más- ¿Cuál te parece mejor? –Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, acariciándolo con un movimiento que subía y bajaba arrastrando la ropa con ellos. Manuel guardó silencio, se quedó un poco turbado, ¿Y ahora qué hacía, qué decía? Dudaba ante la posibilidad de librarse de aquello, y por último…

- Piensa que puedo romper mi maldición… -Terminó diciendo la verdad. El rubio quedó consternado y pareció congelarse por un segundo, luego abrió la boca una y otra vez hasta que su ceño se frunció.

- ¿Qué? –Golpeó la puerta del armario con fuerza justo al lado de la cara del chileno, luego apoyó ambas manos inclinando su cuerpo hacia él- ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡¿Cómo te podes tragar algo así, pelotudo?! ¡No hay manera de que eso pueda pasar!

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¿O para ti es más razonable que el vampiro "no supiera hacerlo"? ¡Dime!

- Pues si Miguel lo dijo te debería bastar

- ¡Pues no me basta! Y si hay alguna posibilidad de ser humano por completo otra vez entonces…

- ¡Ya para con eso! ¡Nunca pasará! ¡Yo no te dejaré! –Lo interrumpió de prisa, realmente no quería que acabara, si por esas se convertía en humano lo único que podría hacer sería matarlo, si es que Arthur ya no tenía planes para él.

El chileno enrojeció un poco, pero de furia, sus mejillas ya estaban tensas indicándole lo molesto que se encontraba- ¡Claro! ¡Puro me querí aquí para que sea tu esclavo y quién sabe para qué otras cosas! –Atacó el pecho del chico pálido con las manos unas tres veces antes que lo sostuvieran nuevamente, comprimiéndolo entre sus dos fuertes brazos. Martín le habló cuando sus caras estuvieron tan cerca que el moreno escuchaba perfectamente sus palabras resonando con fuerza dentro de su oído.

- ¡No te engañes, boludo! Ese no te quiere ayudar, ¡Lo único que busca es tu alma! ¿Acaso no te contó lo que les hace a chicos como tú? Seguramente su reserva de energía ya se está acabando, y justamente apareces vos ¡Si te convertís en humano tu alma es lo primero que tomará! –Lo dicho por Martín le heló la sangre por un momento, sentía un hielo recorriéndole la espalda con lo que hasta las manos del rubio se sentían cálidas.

- ¿D-de qué estás hablando? E-eso no…

- ¡En nosotros tenes que confiar, Manuel! ¡No en ese imbécil! ¿Cuánto tendré que repetírtelo? Solo te quiere hacer daño, entendé que solo corres peligro junto a él –Lo sostenía de forma protectora y desesperada mirándolo directamente a los ojos terriblemente angustiado.

El moreno comenzó a tomarle el peso a lo que decía el otro y la verdad es que en ese momento le aterraba hasta acordarse de que estuvo solo en la casa de Arthur… pero, algo había que no terminaba de convencerse, además se sentía molesto con Martín, a lo que no le encontraba mucho sentido, pero percibía que el rubio se estaba callando algo, y deseaba saber qué era.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Preguntó tranquilo y sosteniendo la mirada a los ojos del vampiro, pero este los apartó poco después.

_Solo lo sé _

Esa fue la simple respuesta, que enfureció al moreno porque esperaba escuchar más, pero este tipo no era capaz de contarle nada, y eso le fastidiaba. Con un fuerte manotón Manuel alejó las manos del otro, y de un empujón recuperó algo de espacio, irguiendo su espalda, sumando centímetros ante Martín.

- Eso no me sirve, además, ¿De qué peligro estás hablando? ¡Él jamás ha tenido la intención de dañarme! No te puedo creer…

- ¿Qué…?... ¡¿Cómo decís eso, pelotudo?! ¿No tuviste suficiente la otra vez? ¡¿Se te olvidá cómo conseguiste eso?! –Señaló a su mano vendada, ahora la gasa estaba algo gris por todo el aseo que realizó antes.

- Esto… ¡Ah! Ya te lo dije ¡No fue nada!

- Sos un idiota Manuel… -Dijo de pronto y con el rostro serio- ¿Cómo te expones así? ¿No te tenes ni un poco de respeto?

- ¡¿D-de qué estás hablando?! ¡Claro que sí!

- Pues no se te nota, boludito… -Acercó su mano y sostuvo con suavidad la mejilla del muchacho acariciando la piel trigueña con cuidado- No deberías arriesgar una carita como esta…

Y la _carita_ del chico se tornó fiera, tanto que no fue necesario obligar a los dedos del rubio alejarse otra vez, él mismo retrocedió unos pasos casi por instinto.

- ¡Ja! ¿Ahora te parezco lindo?... Erí bien especial vo, ¡Solo te preocupa eso! ¿Cierto? De repente me echaste el ojo, y como crees que hay más moscas en tú sopa te desesperas, ¡Muy buena!

- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Claro que no…!

- ¡Claro que sí, y lo sabes, se te nota! –Golpeó su pecho, haciendo que retrocediera otro paso- ¿Te crees con el derecho de adueñarte de todo lo que te gusta? Pues, ya es tiempo de que madures, ¿No te parece, vejete? –Recalcó lo último, es decir, era hora que recordara que no tenía veinte ni treinta, sino unos cuantos siglos seguramente.

- Eso pensás… -El semblante del rubio de pronto le volvió a intimidar, Martín colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera mirándolo con la barbilla en alto- He sido demasiado suave con voz, creo que es hora de recordarte un par de cosas… -En un parpadeó lo tuvo contra la pared, presionando con brutalidad la parte de su brazo sobre el codo. La respiración del chileno inmediatamente se aceleró- Soy más fuerte que vos, puedo aplastarte cuando quiera, chilenito –Le susurraba amenazante en su oreja-… así que olvídate de decidir alguna vez, no antes de que cumplás el siglo. Ya nunca más te dejaré estarte solo con el cejotas de mierda, ¿Y sabes por qué? Simplemente porque quiero y me da la gana... y por otro lado, si yo quiero tu cuerpo, pues, es mío boludo, es más… -Sujetó su mentón y dirigió los ojos oscuros hasta que se encontraron con los suyos. El brazo que quedó libre, estuvo rápidamente sobre el pecho de Martín, tratando de apartarlo, pero él no pensaba hacerlo- Podría disfrutarlo ahora…

- Ni… te atrevas… –Habló lento y retador, pero la boca le temblaba al igual que las piernas, así que si el rubio se _atrevía,_ no tendría mucho que hacer para detenerlo.

El cuerpo de Martín estuvo sobre él en segundos y las manos comenzaron a recorrerlo al mismo tiempo que lo jalaban de la ropa hacia la cama. Comenzó a resistirse casi inmediatamente pero como pensaba, no servía de mucho. En unos pocos minutos lo tuvo tendido sobre el colchón, moviendo las piernas con desenfreno durante los segundos que Martín no podía retenerlas, con una de sus frías manos sostenía sus dos muñecas por sobre su cabeza, con la otra recorría el contorno de su cuerpo bajo la ropa y su boca besaba la piel del cuello.

- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame weon de mierda! ¡Seba! ¡Seba, mierda, ven! –Gritaba acompañando las patadas que daba. Afuera del cuarto aún estaba el otro rubio, y al escuchar que lo llamaban dio unos pasos al frente tocando el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a intervenir, pero…

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar, Sebastián! ¡De este pibe me encargo como yo quiera!_ –Su hermano parecía hablar en serio, y la amenaza estaba mezclada en su tono de voz. Se mordió el labio preocupado por la situación, su estúpido hermano se arrepentiría después de todo esto, pero si entraba ahora iba a verter su furia en él. Mientras pensaba en ello Manuel seguía gritando, complicándole más el asunto.

- A ver si después de esto te comportás un poco mejor… -Escuchaba una voz ronca susurrando junto a su cara, tenía los ojos cerrados porque no deseaba ver el techo ni el rostro del vampiro. Los brazos y las piernas ya se le estaban cansando, y su estómago y el pecho comenzaban a doler por el peso que recibían, estaba cansado y se notaba en su respirar, cada vez más pausado. Pronto los fríos dedos recorrieron más que su torso, bajaron por la cintura, a las caderas, y entonces se inmiscuyeron bajo el pantalón tocando un poco antes de volver a salir en busca del cierre. A esas alturas el cuerpo del chileno no podía dejar de tiritar, pero Martín no fue consciente de esto hasta un poco después, cuando a tirones suaves bajaba la ropa del chico por los muslos. Paró de inmediato soltando las manos del muchacho que respiraba con dificultad entre jadeos. Rápidamente buscó su cara, afligido por lo que había hecho.

- M-Manu...

El muchacho lo miró, con los ojos dolidos y el rostro enfurecido. "Hijo de perra". Le golpeó la mandíbula con toda la fuerza que pudo ejercer. El rubio cayó de la cama y mientras estaba en el piso el moreno arregló su ropa. En ese momento entró Sebastián preocupado por el golpe seco que se escuchó. Fue cosa de un segundo para Manuel decidir lo que iba a hacer. Corrió a la ventana y saltó del balcón, escuchando al argentino que lo llamaba.

- ¡Manuel! –Martín fue rápido a la terraza, alcanzó a verlo cuando terminaba de cruzar el sendero de pilares- ¡Manu, esperá! –Se lanzó de igual forma que el chico, acompañado de su hermano trataron de alcanzarlo pero en cuanto se internaron entre los arboles le perdieron la pista. La inquietud sobrepasó al mayor cuando toparon con la frontera trasera del terreno.

- Tal vez… no haya salido, Martín –Comentó el muchacho de lentes para tranquilizarlo. Martín se agarraba la cabeza y paseaba frente al muro de piedra y grava como un león enjaulado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro que sí! –Por último de un salto trepó la pared y pasó al otro lado. Su hermano tardó un poco en seguirlo pero de todos modos él a penas lo supo, porque siguió corriendo tratando de captar el olor dulce que desprendía el moreno.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"_No vengas más"_

- ¿Q-Qué? –Julio sentía sus ojos vidriosos y el pecho comprimido mientras sostenía ese pedazo de papel firmemente entre sus dedos.

"_Terminamos"_

Eran las cuatro malditas palabras que decía la nota de Daniel; simple, frío y cortante.

- ¡Ah! –Arrugó el papel y lo arrojó contra el mismo tronco en que lo encontró, hizo lo propio con la tierra bajo sus pies, gritando mientras pequeñas gotitas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas. Finalmente se tendió en el suelo sujetando su cabeza entre las manos mirando la punta de sus pies mientras seguía llorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Qué demonios hizo para que Daniel se alejara de pronto?!- ¡Maldito pulgoso…! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara, cobarde?! –Intentó controlarse, pero falló, las lágrimas salían por sí solas mojando su cara tan rápido, que ni siquiera se molestó en usar sus manos contra eso. Solo pensaba en el chico, y en los motivos que pudo tener, y aunque encontraba montones ninguno lo quería creer, ninguno le parecía importante, ninguno lo convencía, y era porque le parecía una broma, irreal que el muchacho no lo quisiera ver más, siendo que estaba tan feliz cuando le dijo que sí, y después pasaron una hora más en el bosque solo abrazados y tomados de la mano, ¡Era estúpido que de pronto lo cortara! ¡No lo creía!

A su pecho lo atacaba un dolor punzante en cuanto miraba la mancha blanca que correspondía al papel interrumpiendo de pronto los tonos cafés verdosos del bosque. A su cachorrito algo debieron hacerle para que de pronto lo quisiera lejos, terminar apenas unos días después de empezar no le parecía cosa de Daniel, menos si en esos días ni siquiera pudieron verse.

¿Qué pasaba? Cielos ¿Quién le habrá dicho…? ¿Qué cosa le habrá dicho…? ¡Argh! Contra ese ser supuesto ahora mandaba todas las maldiciones… y su tristeza seguía con él, taladrándole el cuerpo y persiguiendo la sombra de Daniel tratando de encontrarlo por el bosque.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer…? –Llevó su mirada al cielo escondido detrás de las copas de los pinos.

"Tengo que hablar con él"

Tendría que encontrarlo, ese muchachito no podría alejarse del bosque aunque quisiera, sus pies lo llevaban allí sin pensarlo, por eso su única esperanza era estar aquí todos los días.

"Voy a arreglar esto Dani, aunque no me quieras escuchar…"

Limpió sus lágrimas que ya se detenían, pero no se levantó, siguió tendido acariciando la tierra con sus manos, al igual que lo hizo hace unas tardes cuando por nervioso llevaba su vista al piso sintiendo los brazos del joven en torno a su cuerpo.

"Daniel"

Tantos años no se iban a ir a la basura, menos ahora…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_Esos ojitos…_

"¡No! ¡¿Qué te pasa cabrón?! ¡Ya estás sonando como un amanerado! ¡Basta! ¡Concéntrate en la pelea! ¡Concéntrate!"

_Pero esa boca…_

"¡Ah, híjole! ¡Me lleva la chingada! ¡¿Qué diantres pasa conmigo?!"

_- ¡Peter, tu espalda!_

- ¿Eh? –Pedro por suerte reaccionó y volteó a ver lo que pasaba. A penas dio un grito se apartó de un salto pegándose a un tronco mientras presionaba el gatillo del arma, que casi olvidaba, tenía entre sus manos. El troll por suerte no pudo tocarlo, se desmoronó antes de alcanzarlo. Por tercera vez se dio unas palmaditas en la cara, intentando despertar. Rastreó el campo de batalla, todo estaba saliendo en calma con el encargo hasta que entraron en zonas altas, los troll salieron a su encuentro interrumpiendo su camino y desviándolos. Encontró a Alfred a varios metros aún con el bolso en sus manos al menos. Entre tanto hacía todo el recorrido visual uno de ellos apareció de entre los árboles y saltó justo frente a él, haciéndolo gritar por la sorpresa. La criatura trató de partirlo en dos con sus poderosas garras, pero por suerte el cuerpo de Pedro pudo alejarse un tanto al retroceder, pero su pie tropezó con una rama y las uñas largas cortaron la correa que sujetaba el arma lanzándola lejos de él.

"¡Mierda!"

Vio al troll erguirse enorme mirándolo con unos ojos tenebrosos y amarillentos puestos fijamente en él. Repentinamente se quedó paralizado, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para moverlo. El monstruo dio un paso al frente, y justo en ese momento un proyectil le atravesó el cráneo tirándolo al suelo delante de sus pies. Ni tiempo tuvo de mirar, los guantes de Alfred aparecieron sobre su brazo y lo irguieron rápidamente, tampoco esperó a que tuviera los pies bien puestos sobre el suelo, lo siguió jalando y cuando la alcanzaron recogió el arma que Pedro antes sostenía.

- ¡Estás distraído hoy, chico! –Dijo sin quitar esa tonta sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba, revolvió el pelo del moreno manteniendo la misma expresión mientras corrían rodeados por los trol a los costados. No fue mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a una pendiente, que parecía hecha por un desprendimiento de tierra, no era muy alta pero si abrupta y empedrada. Pedro lo notó antes, el rubio iba mirando a sus perseguidores en ese momento. El moreno frenó enterrando sus pies en la tierra y colocando el brazo delante del pecho del joven lo detuvo antes que cayera, pero sintiendo las ramas partiéndose detrás de ellos decidieron en cosa de segundos bajar por allí. Las zapatillas que traía puestas pronto estuvieron cubiertas de tierra por fuera y por dentro y pequeñas piedras se entrometían entre sus dedos molestándole al pisar, sus pies estaban algo endebles, no sabía por qué, pero Alfred lo sostenía siempre que estaba por caer.

Finalmente los trol dejaron atrás los árboles y con unos simples saltos casi los alcanzan, por suerte las piedras sueltas los desestabilizaban al igual que a ellos. Terminó en un caos enorme, y ambos chicos tuvieron que separarse con unas cuantas bestias tras ellos, aunque la mayoría de ellas, tan torpes, caían y rodaban por la tierra, provocando que el mayor peligro fuera que golpearan tus piernas y te tiraran con ellas. Esto pasaba con Pedro, todos los que fueron detrás de él terminaron en el suelo, rodaron más rápido de lo que él se deslizaba por lo que terminó esquivando los bultos que amenazaban sus pies. Para su mala suerte resulta que, mientras antes llegues abajo, más pronto estarás en pie, así que había unos cinco esperándolo con las garras alargadas hacia él. Levantó la pistola, y mientras disparaba trató de frenar pero lo inestable del terreno se lo impidió. Cuando se acababa el camino quedaban dos esperándolo y el cartucho del arma se acabó. Los cuerpos de ambos monstruos se estiraban hacia el frente, cada vez más cerca, y lo que atinó a hacer fue echarse al suelo, con tanta velocidad pudo pasar entre las piernas de ellos antes que pudieran agacharse y pescarlo, se levantó lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas y siguió corriendo, pero uno que ya había baleado se levantó y repentinamente apareció enfrente, esperándolo con las fauces abiertas dando un rugido. Justo cuando notó que no alcanzaba a frenar apareció Alfred que ese día parecía estar cuidándolo más de lo normal. Unas cuantas balas estuvieron incrustadas pronto en el pecho del trol, y de un empujón lo hizo andar más rápido.

El chico al quedarse atrás fue alcanzado por los otros dos, uno de ellos lo atajó de la correa y lo jaló, esta se rompió saliendo el bolso hacia cualquier parte y el rubio cayó al suelo en medio de los dos.

- ¡Alfred! –Cargó el arma por inercia, casi sin mirarla y disparó a la altura de los torsos, sin apuntar siquiera, solo que saliera la mayor cantidad de proyectiles posible. Después se sumó el rubio con su propia arma terminando con esos dos. Al caer ellos se puso en pie levantándole el pulgar al moreno con una sonrisa.

"Al… tonto…"

Le sonrió de vuelta y estuvieron tranquilos un leve momento hasta que aparecieron más. De la boca de Alfred escapó un suspiro de frustración que expresaba lo mismo que la mueca de Pedro. La mirada del rubio por un momento fue a parar junto al bolso que había perdido, pero este estaba técnicamente a los pies de la masa que se acercaba, así que rápidamente se giró y dándole una señal al moreno ordenó retirarse. El chico dudó, pero viendo a todos esos yéndosele encima corrió junto al rubio, aunque los monstruos no tardaron en separarlos, y mientras Al estaba preocupado por esto mismo, Pedro aprovecho la oportunidad, y por su propia cuenta se fue alejando más y más, hasta poder retomar camino hacia donde estaba el bolso perdido, claro que siempre seguido por unos cuantos.

_- ¡¿Oye, a dónde vas?! _

Lo escuchó, pero no le hizo caso. "Esto te conviene a ti, pinche canijo". Lejos de Alfred, y mirando el paquete a unos pocos metros se atrevió a sacar las garras, literalmente, paró de golpe encontrándose de frente con los troll que le seguían, en unos cuantos movimientos acabó con los de enfrente, mientras los otros se alejaban a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Se irguió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, recogiendo el bolso y amarrando como podía las correas rotas. En eso estaba, cuando unas uñas se incrustaron en sus hombros lanzándolo al piso. El estupor duró poco, pronto se concentró en el dolor que le provocó el pie de la criatura aplastando sus costillas. Ahogó un grito lo mejor que pudo y sujetando al monstruo de las pantorrillas lo jaló tan fuerte que este se fue de lleno contra un tronco cercano. Se levantó rápido, y cayéndole sobre la espalda atacó su cuello para ensartar los colmillos y comenzar a succionar. Un poco de sangre se fue escurriendo por su barbilla manchando la chaqueta que traía mezclándose con la tierra. Al terminar de vaciar al troll se percató de esto, pero sin nada que poder hacer por ella se la dejó puesta, limpió su mentón y con saliva y bebiendo de la botella de agua que el rubio traía en el bolso trató de borrar las huellas de sangre en sus dientes, y suavizar en algo el olor.

"Ahora con el gringo…".

Sujetó firmemente la correa con una mano y rápidamente rehízo sus pasos hacia donde había dejado al rubio.

"Espero que esté bien…".

Al momento sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose idiota.

"Claro que está bien".

De lo que estaba más preocupado era…

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido chi…?! –Alfred apareció corriendo por un costado, saltando sobre un tronco caído, pero se quedó paralizado mirándolo con los ojos abiertos enormemente y la cara paralizada.

- ¡Bueno! Fui a buscar esta cosa, gringo, si no tendríamos que volver y sería la misma bronca otra ve… -El joven hombre se acercó con unos pocos y rápidos pasos mirando asustado hacia su pecho, lo sujetó de ambos brazos y el moreno pudo percibir un pequeño temblor proveniente de su cuerpo.

- ¿Q-qué te pasó? ¡¿Y eso?! –Después de pasada la primera impresión, comenzó a tocar la ropa del muchacho sobre la mancha buscando alguna rotura por donde ver la herida. El chico más bajo quedo estático sintiendo la presión de esos dedos por sobre la chaqueta- ¡¿T-te hirieron?!

- ¡N-No! Es del troll, m-me cayó encima, nada más –Le tiritó la voz, y no sabía bien por qué estaba tan nervioso de pronto, si por la posibilidad de tener que dar explicaciones o… o por… por Alfred.

- ¡Ah! ¡You are a stupid! –Y de pronto el rubio comenzó a gritarle, sujetando su cabello y remeciéndolo de los hombros dejando a Pedro un tanto confundido; ¿Estaba molesto o… preocupado?... en fin, el cuento se le aclaró cuando el anglosajón lo abrazó casi sacándole el aire. Sus ojos cafés se mantuvieron abiertos sin pestañar por los segundos que duró eso.

"Ah, dios…"

Quería salir volando y a la vez no, algo quería salir por su garganta, y estaba seguro que sería su corazón si aún pudiera hacer algún movimiento. La falsa respiración desapareció por ese instante y su espalda comenzó a temblar al sentir la cálida respiración del chico sobre su oreja.

… _Ah, dios…_

- Never do it again! ¡¿Is that clear?! –Se apartó y se lo dijo mirándolo de frente, aunque su cara seria se acabó en cuanto vio bien el rostro del moreno, que parecía medio ido- ¿Te pasa algo?

… _Ah, la chingada…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Ah, maldita sea, Manuel! –Martín arrancó un pedazo de corteza al tronco que dirigió las garras. Estaba atardeciendo y el joven aún no aparecía, hace un rato se separó de Sebastián para cubrir más terreno, y el trato era volver en cuanto el sol se ocultara, para eso quedaba poco pero ni siquiera pensaba regresar, no creía que su hermano haya podido dar con el chileno tampoco. Hace unos minutos estaba en pleno vuelo pero al no ver nada por el tupido bosque y las sombras que estos daban su desesperación le nubló la cabeza con fuerza, y no pudo seguir tranquilo allá arriba, ahora estaba sobre la tierra y ramas del suelo, y ni un rastro de Manuel, ni un olor, ni un sonido, los troncos parecían dar vueltas a su alrededor y el silencio lo tenía trastornado, por momentos sentía que el perdido no era el chico sino él.

Agotado y desorientado terminó apoyándose en uno de los arboles deslizándose lentamente hasta abajo mirando hacia arriba con una expresión angustiada.

- ¡Ah! Boludito… ¿Dónde te metiste? –Terminó hablando con un gemido, la garganta se le apretaba al igual que el pecho observando el pequeño pedazo de cielo sobre las copas cada vez más oscurecido. Tal vez… estaba con él…

… _¡CON ÉL!…_

- ¡Ah! –Gritó con fuerza, tratando de hacer vibrar su pecho, necesitaba que algo se moviera dentro de él o sentía que se volvería loco. Dobló su espalda acercando la cabeza a sus rodillas y enterró los dedos entre sus cabellos claros.

"¿Estará con él de verdad? ¡¿O dónde demonios tengo que ir?!".

_¡Ah!_

Escuchó un grito, que primero le pareció ser su propio eco, pero este se repitió seguido de un rugido extraño, y ramas quebrándose.

"¡Manuel!"

Se levantó de un salto, prestando oído al bosque, tardó en ubicar el origen del ruido pero cuando lo hizo sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, lamentándose la cercanía de las ramas por el lugar, si pudiera emprender vuelo podría llegar antes.

"Manu…"

Continuó rastreando el sonido que se alejaba de tanto en tanto, o cambiaba de dirección, hasta que al fin pudo ver al chico, y cuando lo hizo su cuerpo pareció congelarse- M-Manu… -Un susurro salió de su boca viendo con miedo al chico en el suelo, con la respiración agitada mirando con temor hacia arriba, sobre él una estirge lo tenía inmovilizado, un monstruo con alas de murciélago y un pico tan largo que parecía espada. La estirge levantaba su pico justo sobre el pecho del joven, lista para enterrárselo de lleno en el corazón. Divisó todo eso en una fracción de segundo, viendo al chico dar un suspiro al cerrar los ojos al tiempo que la boca de la bestia comenzaba a bajar.

- ¡No! –Con los colmillos y garras crecidas y los ojos de un rojo potente se aventó a la espalda del ser, enterrando ambas manos a la altura de las costillas arrancándole un desgarrador gemido, y en cuanto esta hubo apartado sus manos del chileno Martín la lanzó lejos, siguiéndola rápido y antes que pudiera levantarse atacó su cuello, succionó la sangre que la estirge había querido arrancarle al chileno un segundo antes. Con el liquido cayendo por su mentón se apartó del cuerpo ahora inerte y parado a un lado le pateo el costado con rabia antes de girarse al muchacho de ojos cafés que lentamente se levantaba del suelo tiritando notablemente.

- Manu… -Exhaló en un susurro acercándose, y una vez a su lado lo sostuvo con fuerza, con una mano en su cintura y otra atravesando de lado a lado la estrecha espalda del joven. El chico lo miró con una carita llena de miedo y los labios temblorosos, y con algo de timidez colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio- Ah, Manuel… -Besó su frente presionando con fuerza los labios contra la piel del rostro, el moreno mientras tanto subió las manos hasta el cuello blanco del vampiro y se sujetó de él, con miedo de que sus piernas flaquearan- Pelotudo, ¿Cómo…? –Su garganta volvió a oprimirse- No podes dejarte estar, tonto, ¿Cómo es que no seguiste peleando, eh? ¡¿Qué pasaría si no llego a tiempo?! –Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

- Uhm… -El chileno escondió su cara en el hueco que le dejaba el cuello del mayor, acercándolo al sujetar los bordes de su camisa, y Martín lo abrazó con más fuerza oprimiéndolo entre sus brazos- N-no… no tenía fuerzas de pronto… lo siento… -Acabó susurrando, enterrando levemente sus dedos en el cabello del rubio sin dejar de temblar.

- Chilenito… -Martín acarició la nuca del muchacho con suavidad y este al poco tiempo levantó la cara mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos al igual que él. El mayor le sujetó de la barbilla manteniendo la mirada fija por un tiempo, hasta que su cabeza descendió y ahora el rubio escondió el rostro en el cuello del moreno, volviendo a abrazarlo.

- Perdonáme… -Murmuró y besó la piel del cuello- Lo siento… -Y ahora estaba llorando de verdad, mojando el hombro del muchacho quien lo observaba atónito sin acercar sus manos todavía y sin moverse un solo centímetro.

- Martín, ya… - Con lentitud acercó su mano hasta palpar con suavidad la espalda del rubio, y siguió acariciándola de arriba a abajo- Ya pasó, no importa… -Se mordió el labio inferior mirando para abajo con más calma que antes, el cuerpo de Martín siguió temblando aun cuando Manuel lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo más, y siguió llorando con más fuerza pero en silencio. El chileno de a poco comenzó a moverse, terminaron apartándose un poco de donde estaba la estirge e hizo a Martín acomodarse entre las raíces de un árbol mientras se calmaba.

- Je je, ya weon, no te veí nada sexy lloriqueando –Comentó con una sonrisa sacándole otra al vampiro antes de secarle la cara con la manga de su chaqueta, aprovechando rozó las mejillas del mayor con los dedos, y sin quererlo los dejó allí por mirar hipnotizado los ojos verdes de Martín puestos fijamente en él con un brillo especial.

- Manu… -Se acercó, ni rápido ni lento, y le robó un beso tan corto que el muchacho no supo ni pudo reaccionar hasta que acabó, e incluso después de eso siguió tranquilo mirando fijamente las orbes del otro. Ante tanta tranquilidad Martín se atrevió a tocar las mejillas del trigueño, y a medida que volvía a acercarse Manuel cerró los ojos y esperó tranquilo a que los labios del rubio volvieran a estar sobre los suyos, para corresponderle.


	22. Estos tontos sentimientos

**CAP 22: ESTOS TONTOS SENTIMIENTOS**

_- ¿Seguro no quieres que lave tu chaqueta? –_Mathew volvió a preguntar con esa voz bajita y tranquila que lo caracterizaba, aunque miraba algo preocupado al latino sentado en el sofá.

- ¡Ya dijo que no, Matty, basta! –Chilló el otro rubio con una Coca-cola cerca de su boca y otra en su mano estirada hacia Pedro. El moreno sonreía levemente intercalando la mirada entre esos dos especímenes frente a él, tomó la bebida y sorbió un gran trago sin despegarles la vista mientras el canadiense seguía preocupado y el otro continuaba discutiendo, era chistoso el paso de un susurro a un griterío agudo. Seguían en eso cuando un _oso polar_ bastante particular por su tamaño y caminar bípedo entro en la sala acercándose a Mathew. Este animalito, notó Pedro, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo estaba vigilando.

"Demonios…". Pensó el moreno de inmediato, esa cosa lo había descubierto claramente, y ahora, tendría que encontrar la forma de silenciarlo, ¡No habría problema claro! Pero para su desgracia comérselo salía inmediatamente de sus planes, su corazón de abuelita, o más bien esas hormonas imaginarias que tenía alborotadas no querían dejar a ninguno de esos gemelos con alguna pena.

Al llegar el oso a un lado del rubio más tranquilo, frunció el ceño levemente mirándolo amenazante, y estaba seguro que el otro lo comprendía. "Atrévete a hablar, ya verás cómo nos va…". El animal jaló del pantalón de su amo captando su atención casi al instante.

_- Ah, kamujiro, ya es tarde ¿No? te prepararé algo de comer ahora… -_El chico le sonrió a su mascota y luego volvió su vista al joven en el sillón- _¿Quieres que te prepare algo también? _

- ¡No! ¡Tú lo dijiste, ya es tarde! ¡El chico se tiene que ir! –Acotó su hermano casi de inmediato.

_- Al, si quiere comer, déjalo…_

- ¡Pero…!

- La verdad… -Interrumpió el muchacho- Sí me gustaría algo antes de irme –El rubio mayor quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo algo molesto mientras el otro sonreía. Los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo con dirección a la cocina, Alfred atrás reclamándole a su hermano.

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así?! ¡Se acostumbrará a esto!...

- _Bueno, no le veo lo malo, Al…_

Mientras se alejaban hasta perderse en el pasillo el vampiro mantenía su vista en el animal, que lentamente se fue girando, yendo detrás de esos dos. Rápidamente, dejó el refresco a un lado y saltó la mesa de centro capturando al oso entre sus manos. _Kumajiro_, se mantuvo bastante tranquilo y le sostuvo la mirada sin muestra de temor alguno.

- ¿Tengo que explicarte lo que quiero? ¿O vas a cooperar conmigo? –Los ojos de Pedro se volvieron rojos y los colmillos aparecieron entre sus labios. El oso desvió su vista hacia el pasillo, regresándola a él después de un momento- … no les haré nada, mientras guardes silencio, y claro, a ti tampoco, pero si llegan a enterarse… -Acercó las garras a su rostro y la criatura asintió con lentitud, de cierta manera le recordaba a Mathew esa actitud tan relajada. Lo soltó en cuanto sintió los pasos de ambos chicos volviendo a la sala, mostró una sonrisa levantándose con lentitud para no llamar la atención.

_- Estará listo en un momento –_Mathew seguía sonriéndole mientras Alfred lo miraba de reojo recargado sobre la pared pareciendo indiferente hacía él, lo que le molestó… bastante. Siguió mirando al chico con cara de pocos amigos hasta que el menor se acercó a él.

_- Ya oscureció, y es peligroso que salgas solo, Al puede acompañarte o si quieres puedo arreglar un cuarto para ti por hoy… _

- ¿Ah? –Ante eso miró a Kumajiro por un momento, pero ya no estaba por ahí, y después al rubio mayor, que apretaba los labios con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente enojado. El moreno frunció el ceño ante esto y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Te pasa algo gringo? ¿Por qué no me miras de frente, eh? –Por fin llamó su atención y le mostró la cara, ahora sorprendida pero al segundo oprimió el entrecejo. A su lado el de cabello más largo se tensó un poco mostrando una cara de preocupación- ¿Quieres decirme algo o solo esperas a que me vaya pronto?

Ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido y una repentina tensión se formó en el cuarto, Matt cambiaba su vista entre los chicos completamente nervioso. El moreno continuó.

- ¿No quieres que me quede? Anda, dímelo de frente, pero no andes con esa cara de ojete (¿) ¿Puedes?… -La voz le salió ronca mientras mantenía sus ojos puestos fijamente sobre el chico. Mathew abrió la boca tartamudeando al intentar hablar antes que Alfred hiciera una…

- ¿A, sí? Pues, si te das cuenta solo, ¡No veo qué haces aquí! Si te molesta tanto mi cara entonces ¡Simplemente no vengas más! –Pero lo hizo al final, y la piel del muchacho se erizó mirando a esos chicos, que, después de llegar tan amigos, ahora se comportaban así de fieros.

_- P-pero Al… _

- ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡Pues bien, cabrón! ¡No me verás más por aquí! –En un instante ya estaban frente a frente disparando chispas y ondas negras sin apartar la mirada y casi sin pestañear.

- ¡Bien! –Exclamó el rubio apretando las manos hasta que las palmas le dolieron.

Para Pedro, algo parecía estar presionándole el pecho y no podía quitárselo- Bien… -Apenas un murmullo salió de sus labios asomando en sus ojos un aire lastimero. El rubio dio media vuelta pasando al lado de su hermano quien vio cómo este mordía su labio inferior mirando hacia abajo.

"Por dios, Al…". Pensó dando un suspiro llevando su vista ahora al chico que quedaba en el cuarto. Pedro seguía bien erguido en medio mirando hacia el frente.

- … me voy –Se giró hacia el pasillo pero no pudo pasar más allá, Matty lo detuvo con una sonrisa nerviosa posándose en su rostro- ¿Qué pasa?

_- N-no te lo tomes tan enserio, cuando Alfred está preocupado a veces se comporta así…_

- ¿Preocupado? ¿De qué está preocupado el pinche canijo? –Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, pero ahora más relajado.

_- B-bueno, estoy seguro que se siente culpable, más mirando esto –_Palpó con timidez la zona del pecho que permanecía manchada con sangre- _Solo le preocupa que te suceda algo grave…_

- ¿Hum? –Volvió a fruncir el ceño pero por dentro algo comenzaba a calentarle el vientre, algo agradable- Entonces…

_- Te ha tomado cariño, mucho, y supongo que se siente molesto porque te arriesgues al ir con él… -_Bueno, lo último no lo escuchó, se quedo con la frase que lo haría volver otro día.

… _Te ha tomado cariño, mucho…_

"Con que sí, eh…". Sonrió levemente, volviendo a sentirse como un tonto así que bajó la cara al piso.

- C-como sea, ya es tarde así que me voy… -Antes que el muchacho dijera algo se marchó despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano. Ya en la calle se tomó su tiempo en caminar, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, como en otro mundo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Manuel podía decir con verdad que se asustó al despertar y encontrar dos brazos rodeándole la cintura, también que en primera instancia sintió unas ganas asesinas de matar al condenado, pero lo que no podía asegurar sinceramente es que le hubiera molestado, al voltearse levemente y cruzar su mirada con el rostro sonriente de Martín no fue un impacto aterrador ni una molestia en la coronilla, es más, le sonrió de vuelta como un bobo recibiendo con agrado el beso que posó en sus labios.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –Susurró el chico junto a su oído bajando luego a besar la piel de su cuello con ternura. Le respondió con un murmullo inentendible mientras cerraba sus párpados suavemente, abrazando la espalda del joven. Después de unos minutos se separaron, pero siguieron mirándose a los ojos, Martín con una sonrisa idiota acariciando las mejillas del moreno aumentando el sonrojo en ellas- Sos tan lindo… -Dijo y volvió a besarlo sin resistencia. El moreno sentía que seguía durmiendo, viendo algo nebuloso con una luz deslumbrante a su alrededor y sintiendo esas caricias suaves sobre él, a pesar del cuerpo frío del muchacho se sentía cálido el estar a su lado.

"Ya, estoy grave de algo, de eso no hay duda". Pensó sonriendo entre dientes con los labios del otro joven aún sobre los suyos.

"No puedo estar tan fleto de pronto, dios…". Se colgó de su cuello y permitió que el rubio acariciara su espalda mientras descendían hacia atrás nuevamente, quedando pronto su cabeza enterrada en la almohada mirando hacia arriba a esos ojos verdes que le dedicaban su total y completa atención.

El rubio siguió acariciándole la cara un tiempo más, hasta que depositó un último beso sobre su frente y se levantó de la cama aún sosteniéndole las manos- Te dejaré para que te cambies… -Besó el dorso de la mano derecha y caminó hasta la puerta sin apartar sus ojos de la cama, sonriendo como un imbécil, más de la cuenta- Te espero… –Susurró galante antes de cerrar la puerta, ese ruido hizo que la mente del moreno "_reaccionara"_ como diría él. Miró su habitación algo desorientado, preguntándose por un momento lo lógico ante tanto cambio con el rubio; "¡¿Qué cresta pasó anoche?!" pues bien, para su parcial tranquilidad la respuesta era simple; nada. Luego de ese _beso_… que ahora no quería recordar, Martín lo cargó en brazos a la casa, y mientras lo… acariciaba, se quedó dormido, y desde allí nada hasta que abrió los ojos justo ahora… y dejó que lo tocara así…

- ¡Ah, cresta! –Sacudió su camisa con expresión de asco y luego fue su pelo el que estuvo alborotado.

"¿Qué hice, weon?". Se preguntó mirando hacia el frente con los ojos casi desorbitados, pareciendo psicótico o algo. Aunque pronto su reacción de _macho_ se calmó, nuevamente recordar esos momentos, con esas manos recorriéndolo con suavidad le agradó, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa que trató de borrar bajo sus manos.

"Ok… estoy mal… muy mal…".

Mientras el moreno se metía a la ducha, el vampiro andaba con los pies entorpecidos balanceándose de un lado a otro en el pasillo mostrando esa cara de bobo a los curiosos que abrían las puertas con cuidado. Si los notaba o no nunca lo sabrían, porque estaba tan metido en su mundo que no creyeron que este otro le importara por ese rato.

Y así comenzaron los rumores, y poco importaba ser tan solo una comunidad de nueve personas, y que dos de ellas poco y nada pudieran participar en esto.

_¡Giiiii!_

Manuel abrió su puerta lentamente, asomando la cabeza con cuidado al pasillo, mirando primero a ambos lados antes de poner un pie afuera.

El chico estaba con un dilema, ahora que Martín no estaba a su lado para embobarlo con esos ojos verdes ni su brillante y suave cabello rubio sentía que no debía dejar que ese… _tipo_ lo sedujera otra vez, ¡Porque a esa conclusión había llegado! Tenía que estar engatusando a la parte humana que le quedaba, y por eso estaba actuando como mina enamorada, ¡Eso debía ser! No era posible… no puede ser que…

_- ¿Con quién se habrá metido esta vez? _

- ¡Ah! –Se tragó su grito y pegó su oreja a la puerta, espiando las voces de las tres chicas del grupo.

_- ¡¿Qué será?! ¡Esa es la pregunta, chavas! _

_- ¡Ash! Estos idiotas, siempre buscan pareja por fuera ¡¿Es que no les somos atractivas o qué?! ¡¿Cómo pueden despreciarme de ese modo?!_

_- Por favor, ese no es el punto… Además, conociéndote nadie podría sopor…_

_- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Coco! _

Manuel frunció el ceño enfadado, comenzaban a pelearse sin terminar con el tema anterior… de quien estaban hablando… ¿Era Martín…?... Más que nada por eso se quedó…

_- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ya párenla compadritas!_

_- Dios, ¿Recuerdan a la pelirroja de Sao Paulo? Fue hace… ¿30 años?..._

"¡Treinta!". Manuel apretó su mandíbula presionando duramente sus dientes, para él sería bastante tiempo, pero inmediatamente pensó en Martín y… y… ¿S-será poco?

_- ¡Ah, pero nunca la tomó en serio!_

_- ¿Cuándo ha tomado a uno en serio? Ese niño solo quiere jugar, unas semanas de sexo y ya está ¡Ja, ja!_

Posó ambas manos en su pecho sintiendo su espalda temblar con el estómago retorciéndose dolorosamente dentro de su abdomen. "¿Ah, n-no? ¿No toma enserio a nadie? ¿De verdad?"

_- ¡Oh, oh! Las chicas de Montevideo en los 20, ¿Recuerdan?_

_- ¡El jovencito de Huayacac antes del siglo XX!_

_- O la viuda de Lima, eso fue un escándalo…_

- Ah… -Manuel se sentía morir deslizándose lentamente por la pared hasta el suelo, una lista aparentemente interminable salía de las bocas de las tres muchachas hasta sus oídos, comenzaba a creerse enfermo… y la rabia contra el rubio se veía inmensamente rebajada por la angustia que carcomía su cuerpo entero.

_- Pero todos terminan igual…_

_- Una última noche de pasión y ¡Zaz! ¡A comer se ha dicho, carnal!_

- ¡Hum! –Tragó saliva sintiendo el doloroso recorrido por el esófago. Si el rubio era tan terrible… ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios le esperaba a él?... ¡No! ¡Tenía que cortar lo que fuera que tuvieran ahora mismo! ¡Ni loco entraría en su lista! Se suponía que viviría muchos años más, ¡Que se jodiera Martín y sus putos ojitos verdes! Era cosa de encontrárselo nada más, ¡Le dejaría las cosas bien claras al demonio ese! Para que ni pensara en volver a ponerle un solo dedo encima, ¿Qué se creía? El no es cosa de una sola noche, ni que fuera desechable como sus otras conquistas… al menos eso debía hacerle entender.

"Weon de mierda…". Bajó su cara al piso con tristeza, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas. "No dejaré que me trates así…".

Y mientras tanto en otro rincón…

- No puedo creer que mi chavo callera tan rápido, ¡Bueno! ¿Qué se le va a hacer?... y por otro lado, Martín se ve bien entusiasmado… -Pedro y Sebastián caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, hablando de la nueva noticia. El moreno con la bandita pudo ver cuando el chico salía de la habitación de Manuel.

- ¿Solo eso crees? Pienso que mi hermano al fin podría conocer lo que es un romance de verdad… -Se miraron por un segundo y luego se echaron a reír, el moreno con más alboroto que el otro chico.

- ¡Mucha falta que le hace! Así tal vez deje de presumir con tanta chavita que trae hasta la casa –Como broma se lo estaba tomando, esperaba máximo una semana para que la cara de idiota se le quitara al rubio y ver al moreno detrás de él con un hacha en mano. Muy distinto a lo que Sebas pensaba en ese momento, pero que no intentaría compartirlo con su compañero- En verdad creo eso… -Susurró para sí, sin ser escuchado por el otro.

"A ese pelotudo, pienso que le hace bastante falta en realidad, una vez que lo sienta…".

E inclinó la cabeza con pena, y algo de envidia recordando el semblante que envolvía al rubio esa mañana. "Solo a Martín le pasan estas cosas". Sonrió abatido, al menos que Martín disfrutara querer a alguien y ser querido alguna vez.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- Uhm… -Caminando se relamió los labios una vez más, cerrando los ojos suavemente tan solo recordando los besos que pudo obtener del moreno… exquisito, nada más que decir. La sonrisa bobalicona no podía apartarse de su rostro y, la verdad, sus mejillas comenzaban a doler de tanta tensión, se sentía en un sueño, Manuel era como un sueño… era…

… _Esperen…_

Su cuerpo se detuvo instantáneamente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de su expresión, ¿Qué era ese insoportable cosquilleo en el vientre? ¿Y esa extraña presión en el pecho de dónde salió? ¿Qué se suponía hacía esa sonrisa pegada a sus labios? ¡¿Y por qué no dejaba de pensar en la cara de ese huaso?! ¡Ah!

"¡No, no Martín, pelotudo!". Esa situación ya había llegado demasiado lejos, ¿Qué fue toda esa ternura con el chico? ¡Fue la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo! ¡¿Por qué no la aprovechó?! Parecían novios con toda esa atmosfera romántica rodeándolos en la mañana, ¡¿Qué tenía su cara?! ¡¿Cómo no pudo dejar de mirarla?! ¡Cielos! ¡Diablos! Parecía estar cayendo entre sus garras, ¡Martín Hernández no caía con nadie!

Cubrió su cara con ambas manos llevándola hacia atrás. "Esto no lo tiene que saber nadie…". ¡Claro que no! Y no iba a dar la oportunidad para que saliera a la luz, lo que fuera que pasó se quedaba hasta allí, si era necesario se alejaría del chico, si… compañía no le iba a faltar, el chileno era prescindible en ese aspecto… s-sí… lo era… l-lo era… claro que s-sí…

_¡Pam!... ¡Cresta!..._

El sonido rápidamente lo llevó a la biblioteca… por curiosidad, nada más…

- ¡Ah! –Manuel exclamó colérico mirando el desastre que había hecho con la sección inglesa, se bajó del taburete y arrodillado comenzó a recoger los libros encajándolos en una secuencia inventada, suponía que nadie lo notaría, sí, era casi el único visitante… que valiera de la salita.

Terminó su tarea dando un suspiro y cargando bajo su brazo el tomo de Romeo y Julieta que pensaba hojear recostado en el sofá, estaba convencido que una tragedia romántica terminaría de convencerlo de desertar en la propia. Aunque al girarse sí encontró la _propia. _

Martín sufrió de un leve espasmo al tenerlo de frente de pronto. Ninguno de los dos pudo recordar lo que había establecido momentos antes, cualquier rastro de sensatez se fue al llegar nuevamente esa sonrisa tarada que arribaba en cuanto se miraban directamente a los ojos.

- H-hola… –Tartamudeó el rubio, agitando sus dedos que picaban, ¿Lo abrazaba o no?

- Uhm… -El libro quedó colgando, sujetado por la punta de su dedo índice y el pulgar apenas.

- Yo… eh… ¿C-cómo estás? –Habló con torpeza pues su lengua se trababa, y con eso aún más nervioso se colocó, aunque al castaño poco le importaba, o poco era lo que notaba, si a fin de cuentas, lo único que podía mirar ahora eran esos _malditos ojitos verdes._

- Uhm…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

- ¡Daniel! ¡Dani! –Al no oír respuesta otra vez suspiró con aflicción- Daniel… -Luciano terminó por recargarse en la puerta, dispuesto a esperar un poco. Abrió los ojos por un momento repasando las vendas que la ropa ligera que traía dejaba a la vista.

"No puedo creer que esté tan mal…". Volvió a suspirar y cerrar los párpados.

Dentro de su habitación seguía el muchacho, de esta no había salido en todo el pasado día, lo que finalizó de preocupar al clan. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba… excepto Luciano.

- Tienes que hablar con alguien, Daniel… -Silencio, era con lo único que le respondía, y seguía ahí recostado en la cama con la cara escondida en la almohada. No quería ver a nadie, y a la vez sí, creía que si una persona apareciera todo ese problema se acabaría.

"Julio"

Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, pero de igual forma tenía miedo, ¿Si ya nada era como antes? ¿Si no podía mirarlo de la misma forma? Le haría daño y también se dañaría a él. Por eso, que nadie entrara, debía estar solo para pensar en eso, superar eso. Si debía ver a los ojos a las personas que, de alguna manera, lo estaban separando de Julio no podría mirarlos más que con resentimiento, uno rabioso y herido, y así no iba a mirar a Luciano, su amigo no se merecía ver aquellos sentimientos en sus ojos ni la tristeza de su rostro.

"Julio"

Un tiempo de ausencia bastaría para que el vampiro se alejara; no sabía dónde vivía, ni su número, ni nada de su familia, tan solo tenía un nombre ¿Y qué podía hacer con eso? Quedaba resignarse a que el muchacho pronto se aburriría… y lo olvidaría… tan solo eran unos años que debía olvidar… ¿Diez? ¿Once?...

… No era nada para un inmortal…

- No es nada para un chupasangre –Su voz apenas se escuchó dentro del cuarto, y cualquier rastro que pudo quedar se apagó con el resonar de los nuevos toques en la puerta.

"No es nada… no soy nada…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Mierda, quítame los ojos de encima, weon, ¡O juro que te agarro y…!". La verdad no sabía muy bien qué quería hacer con el chico, y por eso mismo el sonrojo en su rostro fue más fuerte, y volvió a esconderse entre las hojas de un tomo enorme de poesía. Mientras tanto el rubio seguía plantado a un lado del estante, recargándose en él con los brazos y piernas cruzadas _mirando fijamente_ al muchachito.

"¡Jum! Boludo, ¿Qué te crees haciendo de indiferente?". Martín frunció el ceño oprimiendo su propio antebrazo con sus dedos.

Manuel había vuelto a la tierra, al menos por el momento, y toda la vergüenza vino a él de golpe, y de un momento a otro estaban así; él refugiándose en las páginas amarillentas de la mirada enojada del vampiro a quien le había apartado las manos de su cintura de un tirón hace unos momentos. Trataba de cumplir con su anterior propósito y mantenerlo a raya, y Martín… bueno, tiró a la mierda sus planes y fue pensando en otra cosa; con nadie caía, pero tampoco **nadie** lo rechazaba, o al menos no tantas veces como las que Manuel llevaba acumuladas.

- Tan enfrascado que estás en esa cosa, ¿Acaso pensás dedicarme un poema, mi chilenito? –La espalda del moreno tembló por la manera en que dijo "mi chilenito", ese rubio algo estaba planeando. Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia el chico, dejando ver solamente sus ojos sobre la tapadura del texto- ¿Qué quieres, weon?

- Saber por qué _mi_ chico anda tan frío conmigo, pibe, ¿Tenes alguna idea de por qué está así? –Se aproximó dos pasos antes que el chileno retrocediera.

- Si conociera a "tu chico", quizás lo sabría –Y a ese comentario le siguió una sonrisilla pícara y juguetona. El rubio avanzó hacia él logrando apresar su cintura por un leve momento, pero enseguida el gigante tomo estuvo puesto dolorosamente sobre su nariz, seguido cayó al suelo y pudo ver la espalda del moreno desapareciendo tras el estante al cambiarse de pasillo. Sonrió con más ganas.

- ¡Entonces juguemos, chilenito!

Lo fue persiguiendo entre las filas de páginas encuadernadas, pero el niño era rápido y escurridizo, a las carcajadas que se escapaban pronto le seguían los insultos, algunos pocos provenientes del rubio cuando el castaño le lanzaba las banquetas. Hasta que Martín sintió que no podía más, dejó que Manuel escapara al otro pasillo y en vez de seguirlo por detrás de un salto subió al estante logrando verlo al otro lado. El joven moreno al ver que nadie lo seguía se detuvo mirando hacia ambos costados, allí fue cuando el vampiro volvió a bajar, ahora tras su espalda cargándolo rápidamente como a una princesa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Bájame!

- Bueno –Simple respuesta y lo dejó sobre el sofá acomodándose inmediatamente sobre él- Hagamos esto bien pibe, llegó la hora de oficializar lo nuestro –Susurró galante levantando la camiseta de Manuel a una lenta y enfermiza velocidad.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Suéltame, jetón! ¡Suéltame! –Pateó y se revolcó en los cojines, tan solo logrando ladear un tanto su cuerpo, aunque el rubio seguía toqueteando con descaro la piel de su espalda. Y entre tanto se abrió la puerta…

- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Así que era verdad! –Miguel apareció detrás de la puerta, con mayor razón el chileno trató de apartar al otro pero a este poco y nada parecía importarle la presencia del mandamás.

- Oye Miguel, ¿No ves que estamos algo ocupados acá? –Martín asomó ligeramente sus ojos por sobre el respaldo del sillón, y casi de inmediato volvió a desaparecer, escuchándose más bramidos de Manuel.

- ¡Cielos, causita! ¡Ten algo de decencia quieres! ¡Ni pienses en ensuciar mis sillones! –Lo dijo con gracia, en broma claramente. Sin importar lo que Martín había comentado caminó hacia ellos, ubicando ambas manos sobre sus caderas observando a esos dos con una sonrisa, mostrando que le divertía, a lo que el moreno no respondió de buena manera.

- ¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, desgraciado?! ¡Sácamelo de encima o ándate de aquí…!

- ¡Exacto! No creo que queras ver lo que viene… -Completó el rubio con una sonrisa más amplia.

- ¡No quería decir eso, weon, déjame! –Volvió a golpear su pecho pero en segundos el vampiro sostenía sus manos besándole de manera juguetona la zona del cuello hasta las mejillas. Miguel recargó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá con absoluta tranquilidad cambiando su mirada de uno en uno.

- Martín, ¿Seguro que el chileno está de acuerdo? –Sostuvo su barbilla con una de sus manos.

_- ¡No!... _¡Claro que sí, che! ¿Qué crees que soy? –Levantó su cara para poder mirarlo mostrando sus dientes brillantes, conteniendo el cuerpo convulsivo del castaño bajo él.

- Uhm, solo… trata que no te oiga, ¿Está bien? –Un chillido salió de la boca del chileno, una sonrisa del rubio y pronto el más antiguo los dejó solos otra vez. Martín siguió con esa mueca pegada al rostro y miró bajo su cuerpo.

- Bien, creí que nunca se iría, pibe, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Fue acercándose pero el moreno lo contuvo y logró alejarlo.

- ¡Quítate de encima, jetón! ¡Hazte el tonto no más! Sé lo que querí y no vamos a hacer nada de eso –Dejó en claro con voz autoritaria, ante esto el vampiro borró su sonrisa y bajó los hombros.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡¿Por qué?!¡Sabes cuántos años tengo!–Al rostro del rubio llegó una expresión de perplejidad.

- … Sí, ¿Y?...

- ¿Cómo que "y"? –Sabía de todos modos que la excusa de su edad era algo tonta pero seguía asustado por lo que le escuchó a las chicas antes. Duraron un momento mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Martín se echó a reír.

- ¡Pff! Pibe, ¡Conocí a gente que estaba casada a los catorce! –La cara del chileno hirvió pero de algo parecido a la ira, y dijo…

- ¡Pues eso habrá sido en tu puto tiempo po weon!

Ante esto el vampiro enarcó una ceja, algo divertido- ¡Pero…! Cómo si en _tu tiempo_ los pibes de diecisiete no tuvieran sex…

- ¡No lo digaí así ni tan relajado, maricón! –Rápidamente cubrió la boca del vampiro, evitando que pudiera emitir el sonido que daría termino a la frase- ¡Ya córtala!

- ¿Pero ahora qué te molestó? –Cuestionó con verdadera confusión, alejando su boca un tanto de los dedos largos del moreno.

- ¡Tú po! ¿Quién más? ¡Que hables de esas cosas con tanta libertad! Si sé que vas a hablar de mí así, entonces… -Ahora a él le cubrieron la boca unos fríos dedos, y pronto tuvo la cara del chico a unos escasos centímetros.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ese es el problema entonces! –Le sonrió de forma gatuna y luego soltó una carcajada, algo fría, al parecer de Manuel- ¿Te pone nervioso eso? Ja, ja, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora queres que empiece con esa cursilería de demostrarte la seriedad de lo que siento? –Hubo silencio después de eso, por ambas partes.

- … ya no es necesario… -Lo empujó, con toda la brusquedad que pudo, apoyó ambas manos sobre su rodillas dándose impulso para levantarse, y en cuanto su cuerpo estuvo recto como un palo de hierro, las dos manos del chico pálido abrazaron su cintura y guiaron su espalda hasta encontrarse con el pecho de Martín, una vez sentado nuevamente el rubio lo abrazó con cariño y posesión.

- Oye… -Con delicadeza besó su frente, y de la misma forma posó los dedos de una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del chico y guió sus ojos oscuros hasta los suyos. Se enfrentó al rostro inexpresivo de Manuel, pero no por ello menos hiriente, y siguió sonriéndole, ahora con más dulzura- Si queres ir más despacio, pues… ¿Tengamos una cita?

La cara de consternación no tardó en aparecer por parte del castaño- ¿Cita?... –Repitió con desconfianza.

- Oh, bien… "salgamos a dar una vuelta", si te da nervios llamarlo de otra forma –Coronando la sugerencia apareció una de esas sonrisas de comercial en la que tus dientes resplandecen, y en este caso el rubio no necesitó de un programa de computador o de un mísero flash.

- … No intentarás nada subido de tono, ¿Cierto? –Seguía mirándolo con desconfianza y el ceño oprimido casi juntando las cejas. Lo primero que hizo el rubio fue traer a su cara un infantil puchero.

- ¡Oh! Sos un aguafiestas… -Luego volvió a sonreír y apegando aún más al muchacho hacia el pecho plantó otro beso en su frente- Está bien, si así estás más tranquilo, pibe, solo… intentémoslo –Lo último fue dicho en un susurro tan bajo que el chileno perfectamente podía preguntarse si no había sido su imaginación quien añadió esa palabra. Como fuera, el vampiro en vez de moverse inmediatamente y tomar marcha, subió sus brazos hasta los hombros del chico y lo estrujó contra sí mismo, recargó la barbilla sobre su frente relajándola y dejando que cayera hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo bajaba y dirigía una de sus manos a las del muchacho, enredando sus dedos con los otros tibios de Manuel. Mientras el corazón del semi-humano parecía salirse de su pecho, acelerando el calor de sus mejillas a cada instante gracias a la cercanía… a la maldita cercanía y al maldito pero agradable tacto de _ese sujeto_.

"Estoy muy, muy mal". Y cerró los ojos con este pensamiento que poco y nada le importaba en ese momento.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sintió la puerta de entrada abriéndose tras su espalda y unos pasos atolondrados le siguieron, no tuvo que voltearse para saber quién era. Luciano sonrió por un corto segundo y habló con voz tranquila- Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras…

- ¡Ja, sí, claaaro! ¡¿Con eso me iba a quedar tranquilo, carajo?! ¡Tu vendado de pies a cabeza y Daniel encerrado en su cuarto! ¡¿No es para pensar que algo malo está pasando en verdad?!

- ¡Não seja tao paranóico! –Comentó medio entretenido con los ojos exorbitantemente grandes del muchacho, que avanzó golpeando con fuerza el piso hasta la mesa, sirviéndose un gran vaso con lo que fuera el líquido que había en una jarra y lo bebió de un sorbo para luego recuperar por completo el aliento.

- ¡Cómete la lengua perro sarnoso! –Exhaló diciendo las palabras una tras otra, mezclándose sus sonidos al igual que se enredaba su lengua. Caminó hacia la escalera mirando instantáneamente al segundo piso, comenzaba a poner su pie sobre el primer escalón pero al escuchar a su amigo se detuvo.

- No ha abierto, y tampoco creo que lo haga pronto, ya no lo presiones por hoy… -Después de decir eso jugueteo con los cordones del borde de un cojín, pronto el recién llegado se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Y con un suspiro el otro contestó.

- Esperar…

Esa opción no dejaba tranquilo a Francisco, quien se hundió en los cojines mirando hacia el frente con algo de frustración.

- ¿De verdad no sabes lo que pasa, Lucio? –Preguntó luego de un rato, llevando sus ojos nuevamente a su amigo quien lentamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

- También lo sabes tú… lo que temíamos era verdad… -Susurró dejando de hielo al otro muchacho, quien abrió los ojos a más no poder mirando inmediatamente a la escalera, y luego al moreno mayor con un el temor asomándose en su rostro.

- ¿A-a quién más se lo has dicho? –Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sobre sus rodillas. Entonces Luciano volvió a mirarlo y se notaba igual de angustiado que su compañero.

- … N-no fui capaz… -Dijo de una forma apenas audible y con el labio inferior tiritando levemente, y cuando Francisco pudo percibir esto el chico frente a él ya parecía a punto de llorar- ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Dime, por favor… -Con un hilo de voz terminó de hablar y cubrió su cara con ambas manos encorvando su espalda hacia adelante.

- Luciano… -Posó una mano sobre la espalda del mayor formando pequeños círculos para reconfortarlo aunque fuera un poco.

Siendo su amigo, y contando que lo conocían desde pequeño… no era tan fácil delatarlo frente a los demás, no serían capaces de tratarlo o mirarlo con desprecio, con todo ese que un traidor se merece.

En la oscuridad del segundo piso, mirando entre los barrotes estaba la silueta denigrada de Daniel, posando sus ojos con vergüenza en las espaldas de sus dos amigos sin que estos lo notaran en absoluto. Abrazó sus rodillas apoyando su espalda en las varillas con la mirada baja.

"Perdón, chicos…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- Sabes, esto no me está gustando, ¿Si nos volvemos? –Hablando sin trabarse trató de esconder el nerviosismo que le recorría. No tenía idea qué estaban haciendo al dirigirse a la parte trasera de la casona, y para que fuera pensando aún peor de su acompañante, fue divisando una cabañita de madera oculta entre las sombras espesas de dos árboles ya que comenzaba a oscurecer, con esto bajó la velocidad y comenzó a distanciarse del rubio- Oye weon, dijiste que…

- ¡Ash! ¡Tranquilo pibe! –Soltó entre carcajadas capturando la muñeca del chico otra vez entre sus dedos. Lo arrastró con él y entraron a la sombría cabaña.

- ¡Weon, no veo nada! –Reclamó al instante en que los dedos fríos dejaron de tener contacto con su piel, luego escuchó los pasos del chico, moviéndose un par de cosas, pronto otras metálicas que lo pusieron nervioso de principio, pero con un chillido de Martín capto que el joven se había tropezado- Si serás aweonao…

La luz se prendió y vio que la cabañita era en realidad una especie de garaje, a su lado había algo cubierto con una manta blanca algo polvorienta que mostraba el abandono un tanto prolongado que venía trayendo la maquina bajo esta. Escuchó una cremallera cerrándose y miró al rubio quien se había colocado una chaqueta negra sobre la ropa que traía y sostenía bajo un brazo un casco.

- ¡Yah! ¿Te creí rebelde con esa cosa, o qué? –Martín solo sonrió, le lanzó el casco y luego se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio también- Solo ponte eso, boludo, al que le dará frío será a vos… -Dicho eso se encajó otro casco, azul y con rayos y apretando un botón a su lado una puerta grande comenzó a subir dejando espacio suficiente para que pasara un auto, se acercó hacia el moreno que dejó el primer casco a un lado y se acomodaba la chaqueta.

- Bien, todo esto significa que… -Se quedó callado viendo como el rubio apartaba la manta y dejaba al descubierto una motocicleta oscura, con algunos detalles en azul a los costados, no era ni ligera ni ruda, tenía un frente algo ancho pero no se veía tosca. El chileno la estuvo mirando fijamente por un rato hasta que el vampiro casi le saca el corazón al echarla a andar.

_¡Brrrum! ¡Brrrum!_

Ahogó un grito y Martín rió mirándolo con ternura- Subite, vamos a dar una vuelta –Aceleró la motocicleta en neutro para emitir más ruido, Manuel dio un pequeño salto y mirando con el ceño fruncido al mayor se encajó el casco, dudando un poco se acomodó atrás del chico y a regañadientes se sujetó débilmente de la ropa del muchacho. Pudo oír una risilla escapándose del casco del más alto y gruñó- ¿Qué?

- Nada, en unos segundos estarás aferrado a mí…

- ¡Ja! Ya lo quisie… -El vehículo partió con brusquedad, y él con desesperación rodeó todo el torso de Martín y también enterró su cabeza en la espalda de este mientras el aire del grito terminaba de salir de su pecho- ¡Imbécil!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Y doblando más su cuerpo hacia adelante aceleró aún más teniendo como respuesta un abrazo más apretado de Manuel. Rápidamente atravesaron todo el patio y llegando al portón frontal pudo ver a Miguel caminando por el sendero a la entrada de la casa- ¡Migue῀! ¡Se bueno y abríme!

Asomó en el rostro del mandamás una expresión de perplejidad que llegaba a ser adorable- ¿En la moto…? ¡Ah! –Viendo al chico, y conociéndolo además, sabía que el condenado no iba a parar, así que tropezándose al inicio corrió a la entrada y abrió el portón lo suficiente para que pudieran pasar.

- ¡Más vale que no la destroces como el auto, carajo!

Lo escucharon mientras se alejaban, Martín tan solo rió pero los ojos cafés de Manuel se abrieron enormemente apretando aún más al rubio, ¡Quién sabe qué mierda se le ocurra hacer al weon este! Seguro terminarían enterrados en un barranco. Y no pudo decir nada de esto hasta que el terror fue mayor cuando la luz del sol se fue, aparecieron los faroles con su luz artificial que ahora le parecía desesperante y llegaron al asfalto y los autos fueron apareciendo.

- O-oye, baja la velocidad… -Con suerte fue un murmullo lo que salió de su boca y quedó atrás yéndose con el viento que cortaban a su paso, y el rubio, no sabía en verdad si no lo escuchó o estaba molestándolo, volvió a acelerar la maldita maquina y con eso recuperó los milímetros que el moreno se había alejado. Comenzó a juguetear entre los autos, sacándole más de un grito.

- ¡Weon de mierda! ¡No me quiero matar así! –Era una voz aguda y temblorosa que salía de su garganta, iba enroscado en el mayor y escondía su cara en la espalda de este, que no paraba de reírse.

- ¡Relaaajate! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Escurriéndose entre dos autos algo juntos dobló a la izquierda internándose en una plaza vacía a esas horas, fue directo a la bajada de unos escalones, pero en vez de ellos ocupó la gruesa baranda de cemento. El joven tras él volvió a gritar por la sensación extraña que le vino al estómago en cuanto comenzaron a bajar.

- ¡Ah! –Y en verdad durante la mayoría del tiempo que Martín lo tuvo dando vueltas por la plaza estuvo con la boca abierta y chillando, más cuando al estúpido se le ocurrió buena idea meterse a la pista de skate. No hubo insulto que no terminara por dedicarle, y para cuando el rubio se dignó a salir de allí tenía un escozor en la garganta que le molestaba al hablar.

- ¡Weon, por tu culpa quedaré afónico…! –Un sonido rasposo salió con las primeras silabas, que siguieron animando a Martín.

- ¡Eso es solo tu culpa, chilenito!

Se dio el gusto de darle unos sustos más al morenito que traía a la espalda, andando entre árboles, postes y los temibles autos que aterraban más que nada al chico. Finalmente volvieron a rodar por un camino de tierra, que se hacía más estrecho a cada minuto y terminó por ser apenas un sendero borroso entre el césped. Las sombras tupidas de los pinos los dejaron con una penumbra intensa a su alrededor, el rubio bajó la velocidad al fin, prestando fija atención a lo que las luces de la motocicleta podían alumbrar, hasta que poco a poco se detuvo, no hubo terminado de poner la _patita_ para que la moto se sostuviera en pie y el moreno ya estaba a dos metros de él.

- ¡Tú…! ¡Hijo de…! ¡Argh! ¡¿Qué mierda querías hacer, psicótico?! ¡Te daba un calambre y nos íbamos a la mierda! –Se quitó el casco de un tirón mostrando un par de mechones en mala posición y alguno que otro con un resto de estática, o era la piel de gallina que le erizaba los pelos.

- Bueno, no pasó nada che, tranquilo –Comentó de lo más normal bajando de la maquina con tranquilidad y despojándose del casco.

- ¡Osh! –El moreno quiso tirar el suyo, pero a último minuto se arrepintió y lo colgó en la parte trasera- Igual, no entiendo para qué vinimos aquí, si querías ver ramitas nos habríamos quedado en el patio…

- Esperá y verás –Le tomó de la mano con cuidado y siguió sonriéndole mientras lo miraba a los ojos, consiguiendo de a poco que el semblante del chileno se relajara, y cuando desvió el rostro avergonzado comenzó a caminar jalándolo suavemente.

- ¿Qué no hay luna? Estoy que me saco la mierda con las putas raíces, ¡Ah! –Dicho y hecho, pero no alcanzó a caer, ya que al llevarlo de la mano Martín lo jaló hacia él y lo pegó a su pecho, inmediatamente el palpitar del moreno se aceleró.

- No sos nada romántico pibe, cerrá la boca queres –Rió con ternura acariciando la mejilla del chico antes que lo apartara con un débil golpe en el pecho. Volvió a cogerlo de la mano y siguieron andando, pero ahora lo guiaba casi pegado a su espalda disfrutando el roce de esos dedos finos y cálidos en sus hombros. Mientras tanto el joven chileno iba disfrutando el aroma del perfume que su compañero traía, acercando más su nariz a cada instante sin percibirlo- ¿Te gusta el olor de mi piel? –Preguntó con picardía, pero la estocada de vergüenza le llegó a él finalmente, cuando Manuel lo abrazó por la espalda enterrando su cara en el cabello de su nuca, aspirando la fragancia- U-uhm… -Se quedó en silencio prestando atención al camino que estaba usando, notó que se había desviado un poco cuando divisó el sendero que debía seguir a unos pasos, serpenteando en otra dirección a la que llevaba, entonces cambio de ruta, y el moreno continuaba con su cuerpo pegado a su espalda y los brazos rodeándole con fuerza el pecho- E-es... porque no ves nada, ¿P-por eso estás así?... –Quiso romper el silencio entre los dos y lo que salió de su boca fue lo que estaba pensando con más fuerza en ese instante.

- … sí, como digas –Y el rubio sintió que volaba cuando aumentó la presión.

- Uhm, b-bien… -Miró hacia arriba percibiendo leves toques plateados entre las hojas y sonrió; si había luna mucho mejor. Terminaron el camino después de cruzar por un estrecho paso entre dos árboles con los troncos cercanos, las raíces se perdieron bajo la tierra muy pronto y entonces el rubio se detuvo. Manuel tardó un poco en moverse, estaba algo perdido en el aroma del chico y el cosquilleo que su cabello le provocaba en el rostro. Lentamente se separó de su cuerpo y miró al frente abriendo la boca levemente.

"… qué lindo…"

El chico lo había llevado a un lugar de césped despejado ante un lago tranquilo con algunas aves flotando sobre las aguas, moviéndolas y con eso haciendo oscilar el reflejo platinado del resplandor de una luna enorme y blanca entre un cielo profundo y oscuro. Un instante largo estuvo mirando cada detalle del lugar, deseando tener su libreta a mano y dejar andar su mano, pero se olvido de eso y recordó con quién estaba. Miró a un lado y notó que Martín se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre el pasto, al cruzar sus ojos este le sonrió y lo invitó junto a él, se deslizó a su lado e inmediatamente el otro lo abrazó por los hombros apresándolo junto a su pecho.

- ¿Te gusta, chilenito? –Asintió torpemente con la cabeza, tratando de evitar pensar en el torso fuerte tras su espalda. El viento comenzó a soplar con más ruido, sintiéndose un poco más fresco pero igualmente agradable, respiró hondo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y se recargó en el cuerpo de Martín dejando que le acariciara el pecho con la mano derecha.

- Debo darte crédito, resultó más romántico de lo que pensé… -Suspiró y recargó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, deseando de pronto poder sentir su respiración chocando contra su oído, pero eso nunca pasaría. Martín emitió un ruido extraño y le sostuvo el mentón, primero guiando sus ojos a mirarlo y después hacia el cielo, solo en ese momento el moreno reparó en todas las estrellas que se esparcían sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Oh, por…! -Era como las noches a oscuras que pasaba en el sur cuando pequeño, e incluso ahora se sentía más maravillado por ellas que antes. Luego comentó riendo- Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche… -Recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte del rubio y se mantuvo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás por un rato. Poco a poco su espalda fue cayendo y deslizándose entre los brazos de su acompañante, y terminó recostado sobre el césped que lo recibía como un suave colchón. Las siguió mirando embobado, con esa intención de buscar algunas constelaciones, pero entre tanto punto disperso y su mente nublada no recordaba ni ubicaba ninguna, con suerte divisó las tres marías, y ni seguro estaba que fueran ellas. Martín no tardó en recostarse a su lado y tímidamente acercó su mano a la del chileno, este al sentir el tacto frío quiso rehuir de él, pero al segundo se arrepintió y volvió a rozar los dedos del rubio, permitiendo también que los entrelazara con los suyos.

- ¿Me tenes miedo? –Preguntó de pronto el rubio en susurros con un poco de temor.

- … no –Respondió simplemente con la vista aún clavada en el cielo nocturno.

- No quiero que me tengas miedo –Apretó y soltó casi de forma imperceptible la mano enlazada.

- No lo tengo… -Sonrió respirando hondo sintiendo como el muchacho se remecía débilmente sobre el pasto.

- Bien, porque… -Ahora el agarre fue de verdad, juntando ambas palmas y acomodando sus dedos entre los nudillos del otro- Y-yo… nunca te haría daño…

Contuvo la respiración un momento sintiendo un cosquilleo en su frente igual al de su estómago, pero no devolvió la presión de su mano- … tendré que creerte… -Luego de unos segundos ambos dejaron escapar un par de carcajadas, fingiendo que el comentario le había quitado seriedad al otro dicho. Siguieron allí tendidos, Manuel con los ojos en el cielo y el cuerpo hacia arriba, Martín ladeado y dedicándole su mirada solo a él, no tardó el chileno en ponerse algo nervioso, mirándolo sutilmente de vez en cuando, comprobando así que su atención no se alejaba de su rostro.

- ¿P-por qué no miras las estrellas? –Martín se movió un poco volviendo a acomodar su cara sobre la mano que tenía libre.

- ¿Para qué mirarlas?

Entonces los ojos cafés estuvieron puestos en él- ¿No te gustan? –Preguntó curioso y algo extrañado.

- No es eso, pero… -Entrecerró un poco los ojos y se tendió boca arriba alejando la mirada de Manuel- Llevo viendo las mismas tanto tiempo que… debieron perder su magia… -Sentenció con simpleza.

- Ellas no, tú… -Acotó de inmediato y sin pensárselo demasiado, vio colocarse en la cara del rubio una expresión de tristeza y melancolía a pesar de su sonrisa, asintió moviendo la cabeza con suavidad. Manuel siguió mirándolo mordiendo su labio inferior, desviando de vez en cuando su vista a sus manos tomadas- ¿De verdad… te parecen las mismas? –Esta vez él apretó la mano del otro con delicadeza, para después apresarla con posesión. Martín abrió los ojos otra vez y lo miró sorprendido, moviendo la boca lentamente.

- … puede que… tengan algo distinto… -Y volvió a sonreírle con ternura devolviendo el agarre. Se acercaron los dos al mismo tiempo, encontrándose después de unos segundos, juntaron sus frentes mirándose embelesados otra vez con los ojitos del otro. Martín le acariciaba la cara y Manuel tocaba con cuidado cada detalle de su camisa y chaqueta, recorriendo las costuras con los dedos, llegó al cuello y pasó a la piel blanca del vampiro, levantando lentamente su cara hacia sus facciones, sus orbes verdes y esa boca que le sonreía, con una mirada algo suplicante y algo encandilada el rubio comenzó a rozar sus labios como lo haría un animal masajeando su cuerpo junto a las piernas de alguien, todo esto terminó sacándole una de esas sonrisas que no se ven muy a menudo en alguien como Manu, alargando los labios a lo largo de la mandíbula, hasta mostrar los dientes, y finalmente cerrando los ojos, pareciendo un ángel a la mirada del rubio.

Martín estuvo calmado un instante más, pero no pudo contener del todo ese ardor que subía desde su abdomen, con cuidado colocó su cuerpo sobre el moreno dejándolo algo desconcertado, y nervioso luego.

- D-dijiste que no… -Comenzaba a temblar.

- No te haré nada –Aseguró y descendió hasta que sus torsos se encontraron, y rió juguetón- Che, pero concédeme una muestra de lo que me espera… -Y con la misma expresión gatuna volvió a rozar sus labios con los del moreno hasta conseguir un beso de verdad, a cada segundo más apasionado asistido por las caricias que sus manos podían dar, recorriendo la espalda, el pecho, el rostro y el cabello.

Martín dejaba escapar sonrisas separando los labios escasamente de la piel de Manuel, divertido por cómo el chico le jalaba del pelo sin nada de vergüenza ni consideración. Y siguieron así hasta que entre tantas caricias el rubio comenzó a oír un ruido lejano, bastante ruido de tierra pisada y ramas quebradas. Se separó del muchacho de pronto levantando el torso para mirar alrededor, Manuel quedó un poco confundido pero casi de inmediato pudo escucharlo también.

- ¿Qué será? –Se levantó con cuidado y le acercó las manos al moreno ayudándolo a erguirse a su lado, se mantuvieron quietos y en silencio vigilando a las espaldas del otro.

- Son… -Manuel estaba algo confuso, tanto ruido, y por diferentes partes. Abrió grande los ojos- ¡Son muchos!

- Pero qué serán… -Acercó al moreno sujetando con fuerza su mano mirando con un poco de nervios hacia todos lados, ¿De dónde venía el ruido? Ninguno de los dos terminaba de averiguarlo- Mejor nos vamos, chilenito… -Empezaba a jalar de él cuando…

_¡Aauuuh!_

Martín se quedó paralizado un momento con los ojos enormes perdidos en la lejanía, suficiente para que Manuel se asustara. Lo jaló de la ropa y entonces el rubio comenzó a murmurar- Esos perros… ¡Manuel! –Sujetó al chico por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo acercó oliendo su cuello, encontrando el olor a humano- Bien…

- ¿B-bien? ¿A qué te refieres con bien? –Tartamudeó un poco mirando fijamente y sin pestañear a Martín, este comenzaba a hablar cuando una criatura enorme le cayó encima, empujó a Manuel antes que los pescara a ambos y este cayó de espaldas al piso- ¡Martín! –Con las sombras y la tonta oscuridad no podía ver bien al atacante del rubio, y pronto no fue solo uno, toda una manada fue saliendo del bosque pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo yendo directamente hacia Martín que ahora difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Argh! ¿Pero qué…? –Se levantó corriendo hacia allá. "¿Por qué no me atacan a mi?". Descendía por la pequeña loma que se formaba sacando las garras a las espaldas de los lobos cuando escuchó el grito de Martín.

- ¡No hagas nada boludo! ¡Salí de aquí! –Paró en seco deslizándose unos centímetros más, sus garras desaparecieron al igual que los colmillos mirando petrificado a Martín que estaba rodeado por unos siete a la vez.

- Mart…

_- ¡Grrr!_

Miró a su lado justo para ver algo parecido a un hocico a unos centímetros de su rostro, no pudo moverse y ni siquiera gritar, se sintió caer y luego un dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.

Martín seguía peleando, siendo atacado por varios frentes a la vez, ya tenía una buena colección de heridas en el torso y la espalda, pero en un instante corto, su vista quedó libre hacia la dirección en la que Manu estaba tendido en el piso, vio al lobo al lado de él olfateándolo por un pequeño lapso, y luego miró sorprendido y aterrado que se cargaba al hombro el cuerpo del chileno y partía de regreso al bosque- ¡¿Qué?! –Trató de levantarse y correr pero una zarpada de uno de ellos lo lanzó al lago, y el tiempo que tardó en salir a la superficie les bastó a todos para huir al bosque al igual que el otro. Cuando su cabeza se asomó sobre el agua apenas podía escuchar los golpes de sus patas contra el suelo, y luego los perdió. Un horrible tirón en los músculos le recorrió complicándole el mantenerse a flote, el cuerpo entero comenzó a dolerle y no podía pestañar mirando hacia los árboles.

¡Ma…!... ¡Manuel!


	23. Entre perros

Sorry por no haber subido más en verano, es que me dejaron de nana, repostera y artesana xD espero que la hayan pasado bien en las vacaciones…

**CAP 23: ENTRE PERROS**

_¡PAM!_

Entró corriendo con la mirada al frente, importándole una mierda que algunas heridas aún sangraran. Subió rápido al segundo piso sin parar de gritar- ¡Despertá Miguel! ¡Sebastián! ¡Arriba todos, la puta madre! –Su ropa seguía mojada pero para su suerte no le afectaba en nada el frío que debería calar sus huesos. Terminó de subir los últimos peldaños y tuvo a todos asomados al pasillo mirándolo, unos molestos y otros algo preocupados, caminó hasta el más viejo de todos.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué pasó?! –Miró hacia la espalda del rubio preocupándose un poco al encontrarlo solo- ¿Dónde está Manuel?

- ¡Unos perros se lo llevaron! –Gritó encolerizado- Y no fueron pocos, ¡Hay una madriguera cerca y nosotros ni cuenta nos habíamos dado!

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero…? –Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron con sorpresa, y luego apareció la rabia. Avanzó unos pasos y le dio una rápida cachetada al chico frente a él- ¡¿Cómo fue que pasó?! ¡¿Dónde te fuiste a meter, carajo?!

- ¡Eran muchos, no pude hacer nada…! -Mantuvo la vista en el suelo sin molestarse por el golpe. Los demás ya habían salido de sus cuartos y formaban un círculo alrededor del jefe. Julio se mantenía atrás de todos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Sebastián desviando algunas veces su mirada a la espalda de su hermano que se mantenía quieto y en silencio. El mayor mordió sus labios masajeándose la frente con la vista en el techo.

- Si es una manada como dices… -Comenzó lentamente- tendremos que encargarnos de ellos de todas formas… –Le habló a Martín quien lentamente levantó el rostro hacia él, con una débil sonrisa asomándose luego- Vamos a ver dónde ocurrió… -De inmediato el rubio se puso en marcha, seguido por los demás chicos, pero hubo uno que no parecía querer moverse.

- ¡Vamos Julio, tenemos que irnos! –Catalina le dio una palmada al pasar a su lado y entonces comenzó a mover las piernas bajando la escalera más que nada de forma instintiva. Sentía el pecho apretado y su vista se perdía en cualquier parte, el miedo empezaba a invadirlo.

"Demonios, ya lo saben… ¿Qué voy a hacer si estos tontos…?"

Ni pensarlo, simplemente no iban a dar con la manada, él mismo nunca había podido seguirle la pista a Daniel las veces que quiso, el chileno simplemente estaba perdido o escaparía solo, y no recordaría cómo llegar… y si no, se encargaría de callarlo. Daniel estaba a salvo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Oh, dios, mi cabeza"

Manu se remeció cubriendo su cara con el antebrazo, percibía un haz de luz que le llegaba justo en los ojos, así que pronto se ladeó rozando su mejilla con algo blando que repentinamente lo hizo espabilarse. Espantado se levantó encontrándose dentro del dormitorio de una cabaña en medio del bosque, siguió meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro observando el lugar algo incrédulo, ¿Cómo demonios llegó allí?... ¡Martín! ¡¿Estará bien?! Saltó de la cama y metió los pies dentro de sus zapatillas que estaban a un costado, ¿Dónde estaría Martín? ¿Y los sujetos que le atacaron qué? Francamente no sabía en las manos de quién se encontraba en ese momento, y tampoco deseaba salir de la cabaña a averiguarlo.

- Si son ellos… -Comenzó algo asustado- ¿Por qué mierda estoy…? –Se acercaba a la ventana cuando algo peludo pasó frente a ella, fue el lomo de algo que en unos segundos desapareció. De forma instintiva se echó al suelo y contra la cama escondiéndose al exterior.

"¡Cresta! ¡¿Qué hago?!". Su respiración ya estaba acelerada moviendo su pecho agitado. No tuvo ni tiempo de pensar cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre estuvo dentro en segundos.

- Ah, ya despertaste, niño… -Manuel se levantó lentamente en cuanto vio que el hombre se movía hacia él con una sonrisa, por el contraluz no sabía muy bien qué clase de intención había detrás. Como fuera, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros estirando la mano hacia su persona lo pescó del brazo y antes que pudiera hacer nada lo lanzó sobre la cama, salió corriendo como flecha hacia afuera pero se quedó petrificado en la puerta. Cientos de ojos se voltearon a verlo, unos normales, y otros algo alargados y amarillos acompañados de un hocico… hocico…

- ¡Aaahhh!

Su espalda cayó hacia atrás rozando con el pecho del hombre que había dejado dentro del cuarto. Afuera la mayoría recobró su rumbo, claro otros se acercaron un poco hacia él y lo examinaron de pies a cabeza con vista y olfato mientras el sujeto lo sostenía de un brazo. Inconscientemente esperaba que uno de esos perros gigantes antropomorfos se le echara encima con las fauces abiertas para darle una mordida, se encontraba absolutamente convencido que eso pasaría cuando el tipo tras él lo sostuvo de los hombros presionando los dedos con suavidad y le habló con calma- Tranquilo, nosotros no te haremos daño…

- ¿Ah? –Se volteó a mirarlo con una expresión de confusión que le sacó una sonrisa al lobo.

- Si no, ¿Qué sentido habría tenido quitarte al chupasangre de encima?

- ¿Chupasangre…? –Sus ojos se fueron abriendo. "¡¿Martín?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Martín?!". Su mano fue a parar al brazo del hombre al sentir que caería.

- El sujeto que estaba contigo en el bosque era un vampiro, quería morderte allí seguramente pero aquí no te encontrará… -Siguió hablando y parcialmente lo escuchaba el moreno, en su cabeza estaba organizando todo este enredo. "Creen que soy humano". Comprendió por lo que decía. "Y supuestamente Martín quería atacarme". Ahora solo seguía el movimiento de la boca del sujeto, pero no escuchaba lo que salía. "No conozco a Martín por ende". Bien, tendría que atenerse a eso. "Debo seguirles el juego, hasta salir de aquí". Concluyó rápidamente. El lobo frente a él paró de hablarle y lo miró con simpatía y algo de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara ¿Quieres ir a dormir un poco más? –Negó con la cabeza mirando disimuladamente hacia los arboles, y al chocar su vista con más personas y semi-animales por todos lados estuvo consciente que de cierta manera estaba rodeado, no podría irse por el momento.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a Mar… al vampiro? –Corrigió de inmediato.

- No te preocupes por él, no creo que te moleste más… -Bien, eso fue peor que lo de antes, aunque analizándolo bien mientras el hombre se giraba a sus compañeros, no tenía por qué ser una sentencia de deceso, de igual forma no creía conveniente volver a preguntar. De pronto el lobo volvió a sujetarlo del brazo jalándolo levemente- Vamos, te llevaré con los demás…

- ¿"Demás"? ¿Hay más?

- ¡Claro! También es mejor que no regreses a tu casa por un tiempo si es que el dentudo sabe dónde vives, te dejaré con alguien que te cuide por unos días… -Le sonrió mostrando los dientes y volvió a caminar arrastrándolo con él.

- Pues… -La voz le tembló y esperó un segundo para sonar más calmado- Gracias, pero… ¿Por qué te estás tomando tantas molestias?

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! No soy solo yo, chico, tal vez te diste cuenta pero no nos agradan esos esperpentos, por eso mismo… -Se volteó a mirarlo y clavó los ojos en su rostro- Tampoco hay que arriesgarnos a que hayan más de ellos… -Le palmeo la mejilla dos veces y siguió avanzando, pronto seguido por unos cuantos más a sus espaldas, que a decir verdad ponían nervioso al chileno, se sentía observado y nuevamente el bicho raro del grupo.

"Igual es medio raro… que siempre aparezca alguien que me cuide". Se preguntó si estuvo errado toda su corta vida y en realidad su "mala suerte", no era todo lo contrario. Y pensando más a fondo, ¿Por qué será que no lo han descubierto?... bueno… tenía pulso, y calor, y…

… _Bien…_

Olor… era eso lo que había buscado el rubio al acercarse a su cuello, entonces…

"¡Maldito desgraciado!". ¡Sabía que no lo iban a atacar!, era un ¡Era un…!

- Uhm… -Sonrió agachando la cabeza. "Ese idiota…".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_- ¿Hay algo por allí?_

_- ¡Nada! Las huellas terminan aquí…_

- ¡Mierda! –Exclamó Martín agotado sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano siguiendo nuevamente el rastro con la vista, volviendo a ver que de pronto se perdía entre el revoltijo de hojas- Estos perros saben esconderse… -Murmuró cerrando los ojos con tristeza y pesar.

"Manuel…"

Sintió una mano posándose en su hombro y miró a su lado, estaba Sebastián sonriendo para subirle el ánimo, no funcionó en absoluto y el mayor volvió a juntar los párpados.

- No te preocupes –Comenzó Sebas- Si se controla no sabrán lo que es y no le harán…

- Nada… pero tampoco es tan seguro –Se remeció sacando la mano de su hermano sobre él y se removió el pelo- Como sea, me sentiría más tranquilo si… -Se mordió la lengua antes de continuar, mirando de soslayo la sonrisa del chico con anteojos- Si estuviera aquí… -Terminó con la vergüenza subiéndole por el estómago, se alejó siguiendo otro rastro por si algo se le había escapado, inmediatamente Miguel llegó al lado del rubio más bajo.

- ¡Jum! "Si estuviera aquí", no tendríamos nada de este problema… -Comentó irónico mirando alrededor, vigilando que los demás estuvieran ocupados y con la vista en el suelo.

- ¿Crees que se dé cuenta de _eso_? –Preguntó de pronto el rubio mirando al moreno que rascaba su cabeza.

- Supongo que sí, Manuel es más astuto incluso que Martín, y lo bueno es que es más sensato –Rió al final.

- Sería genial que este tonto cayera en cuenta de eso, aunque actúe muy bien sé que está asustado por el chileno… -Murmuró el rubio mirando hacia lo alto, después acomodó unos mechones tras su oreja con calma- Pero bueno… de todas formas deberíamos encontrarlo pronto, hace mucho que Manu no come nada…

Ante ese comentario el mayor comenzó a inquietarse- Entonces… espero que soporte un poco más…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Bien, estaba algo confundido, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero de pronto no recordaba si habían doblado alguna vez o siguieron un camino recto todo el tiempo, y tampoco tenía en su memoria haber pisado ese camino ancho de tierra que ahora aparecía a su espalda, igual no es como si le haya prestado mucha atención desde el principio, tampoco hubo escuchado ningún ruido hasta que estuvo caminando por una callejuela lateral de un pueblito inserto en medio del bosque. Las casas le parecían bonitas, como esas dispersas por Santiago que parecen sacadas de cuentos, casi sin ninguna protección, carente de cercas por el jardín. Divisó un par de hadas volando a la altura de los tejados, pero ya que no eran atendidas por nadie se guardó sus comentarios y dirigió sus ojos a las espaldas de sus escoltas. A esos sí había mirado.

"Si seré weon, ¿Seguro que estos tipos no me quieren hacer daño?". Su paso se fue alentando y terminó chocando con la cara de uno de esos perros grandes que le gruñó levemente hasta que de un salto se alejó de su hocico. Unos cuantos niños se asomaron por las puertas y ventanas dejando su vista fija en él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, con todo eso se vio por completo en una de esas películas donde muestran cómo carbonizaban a las brujas y herejes, y él era el desgraciado condenado, al menos por el ángulo que tenía.

- ¡Uhm! –Tragó saliva segundos antes que su paranoia se disparara, la fila fue adentrándose en una plaza que rodeada por las casas era como una arena de coliseo, y luego le traía al recuerdo las mismas películas y sus espectáculos al aire libre- Oh, por favor… -Una risa nerviosa le vino a la boca acompañando a sus ojos que inspeccionaban desesperados las posibles vías de escape. Pero nada pasó, y empezaba a consternarle eso, ¡En verdad estos sujetos no pensaban hacerle nada!

Llegaron luego frente a una casa casi igual a las demás, esta con un color medio verdoso en los barrotes de madera que aparecían marcando el "esqueleto" de la casa por fuera, entre el blanco algo amarillento de las placas que recubrían el exterior. Y en verdad todas las casitas allí eran similares, unas con unos pisos más o algo más anchas, pero todas con techos de teja a la antigua e interrumpiéndolas en varias partes se veía asomarse una parte del último piso, esos cubos de madera con su única ventana de tejado en V con una punta larga y al final de esta siempre una figura de fierro. Varias flores, arboles y enredaderas rodeaban esta y las casas de la periferia, que tenían más espacio entre ellas que las del centro del pueblo. Todo allí lo llevaba a los escenarios de cuentos algo viejos, incluso los pasajes que se hacían entre las corridas de casonas.

El hombre lo apartó del grupo y entró a la casa después de golpear tan solo una vez. Adentro se quedaron junto a la puerta unos pocos segundos hasta que una mujer de unos cuarenta años los recibió mirando a Manuel con un poquito de desconfianza.

- ¿Seguro que nadie más puede recibirlo? –Le preguntó al hombre dejando de observar al chico por un momento- Ana ya no tiene a Francisco, podría encargarse…

- A pesar de eso tiene más cachorros que cuidar, entre todas tú eras la más holgada, solo tienes a uno en tu casa…

- Porque es mi sobrino, y sabes cómo está… -Suspiró mostrando su cansancio y después volvió a mirar al chico. El hombre al lado de Manuel le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro haciendo que diera un paso al frente.

- Calma, es bastante tranquilo y puede que tenga la misma edad que Daniel, hasta podrían llevarse bien… -Jugó un poco al final consiguiendo que la mujer le lanzara una estocada con los ojos. El hombre retrocedió sin darse cuenta y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa a modo de protección- ¡Bueno, bueno! Hazte a la idea nada más, ordenes son ordenes –Huyó rápido dejando a Manuel solo con la señora. Estuvo inmóvil con las manos pegadas a las piernas y recto como un palo. La mujer suspiró nuevamente y ablandó su expresión.

- Pobre, debes estar asustado… -Sonrió mostrando los dientes y juntó las palmas de las manos acercándolas a su cara- ¡Te cocinaré algo rico! –Fue caminando a la cocina a paso relajado- Arriba hay una habitación libre, está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, más tarde te conseguiré un pijama para la noche… -Su voz se volvió tenue detrás de la pared.

- ¿Para la noche? –Con timidez la siguió, viendo como sacaba las ollas y se ponía a hervir agua y picar verduras.

- ¡Oh, mierda! Se acabaron las papas, ¡Chico! –Se giró hacia él- Sigue picando esto, voy a comprar.

- Ah, p-pero…

- ¿Qué? ¿No sabes cocinar? ¡Pues ve aprendiendo, niño! –Sin más que decirle se marchó a algún lugar. Manuel miró con miedo la tabla y el cuchillo, se acercó con precaución y tomó la herramienta observando el filo, después de unos segundos comenzó a picar torpemente las verduras. Parcialmente concentrado estaba cuando escuchó pasos tras su espalda, volteó la cabeza parando de mover las manos y vio entrando a la cocina a un chico de su edad que arrastraba los pies con un semblante que entristecía. El muchacho se dirigió al refrigerador sin reparar en él y sacó un tarro de leche que comenzaba a beber de la misma caja cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Manuel. Se quedó quieto un momento y luego bajó la caja mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Quién sos vos? –Inmediatamente le recordó a dos rubios.

- Eh… yo… -Soltó el cuchillo y se alejó del mesón estando de frente al joven- Llegue hoy, es que, me trajeron los… bueno… -Mientras intentaba hablar se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo explicar su situación, pero eso no fue necesario.

- ¿Te trajeron los guardias, no? ¿Te estaban atacando?

- Oh, parece que es algo normal entonces… -Suspiró y se relajó mágicamente, hasta se recargó en el mesón de cocina como si fuera su propia casa.

- Un poco, sí… -Sin despegarle la vista de encima ni cerrar por mucho tiempo sus grandes ojos verdes el chico bebió un sorbo de la caja de leche y avanzó hacia él- ¿Mi tía te dejó cocinando?

- Ehm, sí… -Los dos muchachos miraron por un rato la tabla de madera con el cuchillo a un lado, volvieron a juntar sus ojos y divertidos soltaron unas carcajadas. Después de unos minutos y cuando la tía llegó los dos estaban sentados en el living frente al televisor, a la mujer la bolsa casi se le cae cuando vio que su sobrino se había dignado a quedarse en el primer piso y estaba hablando otra vez, por eso más que nada no regañó a ninguno de los dos por dejar que el agua casi se evaporara por completo.

Manuel supo pronto que el chico se llamaba Daniel y tenía 16, uno menos que él, le contó que había un grupo entre los lobos que se encargaba de vigilar en los alrededores del bosque, y que de vez en cuando se encontraban con algún chico en "apuros" y lo llevaban al pueblo por unos pocos días.

- Y… ¿No importa? –Preguntó cuando se enteró que él no era el único caso- Que otros se enteren de este lugar, ¿No importa?

- Pues, en cuanto salgas de aquí, lo olvidaras todo… -Dijo en voz más baja mirando discretamente hacia la entrada de la cocina- Eso siempre pasa con las personas normales, así que no hay ningún peligro en realidad…

- Uhm… -Se recargó por completo en el respaldo del sillón soltando un bufido- Pues para ustedes está bien, pero… -Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás levemente y susurró- ¿Qué diré cuando vuelva? –Pero fuera de sus cuentas, Daniel lo escuchó.

- Supongo que ese es un problema, pero qué se le va a hacer… -Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Manuel sonriéndole con simpatía. Manuel miró el techo por el siguiente minuto mientras Daniel escuchaba la voz de su tía indicando que el almuerzo pronto estaría listo.

- Daniel… ¿Qué les hacen a los chupasangres? –Notó al muchacho morder sus labios por un segundo y luego vino un suspiro.

- No estoy seguro, pero si era uno joven seguramente pudieron con él…

El pecho se le hundió y no escuchó el segundo llamado de la mujer. El cojín se levantó al lado suyo y pronto un tanto ido se alejó del sillón. "Joven… Martín no es joven… ¿No es joven, verdad? ¿Cuántos años tiene?... ¡Ash! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?". Sostuvo su cuerpo con ayuda de un mueble de esquina, hizo sonar levemente los cristales de los adornos al mover la superficie.

"M-Martín…"

A su cabeza vinieron los aullidos, las pisadas, vio las hojas rodeándolo, las estrellas arriba, el lago, el grito de Martín, sus brazos, el frío, cabellos rozándole la mejilla y el negro vino a sus ojos otra vez, como antes, justo ahora sintió sus piernas tocando el piso y se borró todo para su mirada.

_- ¡Manuel! ¡¿Qué sucede?!_

Era el mismo acento pero otra voz, y no abriría sus ojos por otra voz.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡La puta madre! –Golpeó una rama separándola fácilmente del tronco, varias astillas salieron disparadas y las miró con rabia.

- Calmate, Martín, el pibe debe estar bien…

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Estaba conmigo! ¿Por qué pensas que no se darán cuenta? ¡¿Y si a su corazón se le ocurre detenerse otra vez?! ¡¿Qué pasa entonces, Sebas?!

El otro vampiro lo miraba a cierta distancia completamente quieto y algo nervioso con su comportamiento, aunque de cara no lo pareciera. No muy lejos de ellos estaba Miguel que se mantenía callado mirando alrededor- Estás… demasiado alterado por alguien a quien conoces hace tan poco tiempo, ¿No crees?...

- ¿Qué? –Tensó sus manos, y al segundo sus dedos estaban sobre los brazos de Sebastián, lo levantó de la ropa unos centímetros mientras sus ojos le sostenían la mirada con ira- ¡Sos un malnacido, Seba! ¡¿Acaso no te interesa ni un poco?! –El menor frunció el ceño y con un manotazo en el pecho alejó al otro chico.

- ¡No he dicho eso! –Miguel fue rápidamente a su lado pero se mantuvo en silencio escuchando al rubio mayor que inmediatamente siguió hablando.

- ¡No es necesario! ¡Tsk! Como siempre, a vos nunca te ha importado nada, fuiste el primero en aceptar cuando…

- ¡No te atrevas a continuar! –Advirtió de inmediato, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al más antiguo de los tres que mantenía una expresión neutral- Además, que no actúe como vos no significa que me sea indiferente, solo me sorprende un poco de tu parte, y también… no tiene sentido que te exaltes tanto ahora porque simplemente ya no podes hacer nada…

Martín desvió la mirada dolido por todo eso y con vergüenza ante su hermano- ¿Me estás culpando de algo? –Agachó la cabeza antes de recibir respuesta.

- Ya lo haces vos, no hay necesidad –Sebastián se ubicó sobre una gruesa raíz sobresaliente y miró el bosque con atención, terminó extrañado y regresó los ojos a los dos vampiros que se mantenían callados.

- Saben, creo que ya pasamos por aquí…

- ¿Ah? –El rubio mayor se acercó a su hermano, con las manos sobre la cadera inspeccionó el lugar- Eso no puede ser, hemos ido en línea recta todo el tiempo…

- ¿Estás seguro? –Habló por fin el moreno estando de acuerdo con Sebastián, hace unos minutos había reparado en lo mismo. Ambos rubios volvieron a andar pequeños trechos recorriendo rápido la zona mientras Miguel se mantenía en el centro, hasta que Martín dio un grito de rabia.

- ¡Tenes razón! ¡Esta cosa ya la había visto! –Pateó un pedazo de corteza mohosa que se desplomó con el resto del tronco podrido que la sostenía- ¡Esos perros…!... ¡Tienen un hechizo ocultando su maldita madriguera!

El más antiguo frunció el ceño y esperó en su lugar a que los otros dos se acercaran, miró hacia un lado y luego al cielo con una mano sobre su barbilla. Martín siguió en silencio pero con la cólera saltando de sus ojos y Sebastián miraba repetidas veces hacia varios lugares.

- Eso significa que puede estar cerca… -Comentó el de ojos verdes con algo de ilusión.

- No necesariamente –Miguel cortó su alegría enseguida- Piénsalo, pueden ser kilómetros los que usen para protegerse, seguramente no estamos ni a mitad de camino…

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –Martín lo sujetó fuerte del brazo, el moreno lo observó con algo de lastima y la expresión medio calmada de Seba se perturbó al ver los ojos tristes y angustiados de Martín.

- He-hermano… -Al chico le costó enormemente abrir la boca para decir lo que vino- Ya no hay nada que podas hacer, no los encontraremos nunca de esta forma…

Una mano pareció oprimirle el pecho con fuerza y sus brazos, piernas y espalda comenzaron a tiritar, le dolieron los huesos y su vista la nubló el agua.

- Lo perdimos… -Murmuró Miguel lo bastante fuerte para que el chico lo escuchara.

- No… –Martín se sostuvo firmemente de los hombros de su amigo tratando de no caer, la espalda arqueada le llevaba la cabeza hacia el frente, que terminó chocando con el pecho de Miguel- ¡No! –Las lágrimas le desbordaron los ojos y su cuerpo temblaba con brusquedad. Seba se quedó aturdido por un momento sin saber qué hacer, por último abrazó a Martín sintiendo las fuertes convulsiones de su cuerpo, su hermano terminó volteándose y abrazándole de regreso y escuchó los lamentos que trataba de ocultar contra su cuello.

- Ya pasará, Martín, depende de él, si es que le van a hacer algo pues… escapará por su cuenta… -Trató de reconfortarlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Y si no?... –La voz le salía entrecortada y rebajada al estar estrechando su rostro contra la ropa del otro. Seba no pudo responder y al final fue Miguel el que habló, fríamente.

- Entonces… ya pronto lo olvidaras…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Martín"

- Mmm… -Algo estaba molestando su nariz, y eso lentamente lo hizo despertar. Cuando hubo abierto los ojos una presión extraña recorría su estómago, levantó un tanto el torso y vio a un Gnomo muy chiquitito de aspecto infantil que se tropezaba con las arrugas del cubrecama.

- … ¡Ah! –La criatura salió corriendo pero Manuel no se percató de ello, el impacto lo hizo saltar de la cama y terminó en un rincón asimilando lo que vio y si era peligroso. Casi de inmediato escuchó los pasos apurados de alguien y la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Daniel.

- ¿Qué pasa, Manu? –El chileno tontamente apuntaba hacia la cama donde ya no había nada, y tampoco estaba seguro que si así fuera el chico lo vería.

- E-entran enanos a la pieza…

- ¡Oh! Eso es normal, por eso no podemos dejar los zapatos fuera –Comentó con una sonrisa de lo más normal.

- ¡O sea que a estos sí los ven!

- ¿Eh? ¿"Estos"? ¿De qué hablas? –Se acercó con la intención de tomarle la temperatura.

- ¡Nada, nada! –Se lo quitó de encima y fue a ver entre la ropa, la movió un poco pero nada, se había ido, entonces refunfuño mirando por la ventana.

- Ya es tarde, baja a comer ¿Sí? Te acompañaré –Daniel lo jaló del brazo con suavidad guiándolo a la puerta.

- Está bien… -Lo siguió, escuchando al chico hablar de algunas trivialidades como el clima del día, hasta que tuvo ganas de comentar él también.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no me das una vuelta por el lugar? –Se asustó un poco cuando Daniel se volteó con una cara casi de: "¡¿Pero cómo dices eso?!"- B-bueno, es que… si lo olvidaré todo, creo que no importa si veo algo importante, pero para no estar todo el tiempo encerrado…

El más alto relajó su semblante y medio sonrió, simpatizaba con el otro en eso, tampoco quisiera estar siempre encerrado, es decir, si otros se lo imponen, porque últimamente él mismo no quería salir mucho.

- Supongo que tienes razón –Terminó por sonreírle- Te daré una vuelta después de comer.

…

_- ¡Está hablando, no puedo creerlo!_

Luciano y Francisco iban caminando hacia la casa de Daniel, del que estaban hablando ahora mismo. El lobo más joven llevaba una cara sorprendida con los ojos moviéndose del frente hacia el otro- ¡No hablaba ni con su tía! Y cuando llega un completo extraño ¡Simplemente parece despertar! Este chico… ¿Qué te parece esto, Lu?

- Creo que puede hablar tranquilamente con él, porque el chico no sabe nada de lo que está pasando aquí…

- Sí… puede ser… -Ambos agacharon la cabeza y retrasaron la marcha arrastrando ligeramente los pies sobre la tierra. Estaba haciendo algo de calor por eso los dos iban con camisetas de manga corta, que dejaban ver las pocas vendas que el de piel más oscura aún no tenía permiso para quitarse. Llegaron ante la puerta, pasaron después de llamar una vez, y en la cocina encontraron a la tía lavando los platos.

- ¿Y el chico dónde está? –Lucio omitió el saludo para quien veía todos los días, ganándose una mirada de reproche por el lado de Francisco.

- Ah, los niños salieron hace un minuto, no sé dónde fueron –La mujer ni siquiera notó lo pálido que dejó a los otros dos, a ella solo le importaba que su sobrino volviera a estar animado, no le interesaba entonces si es que rompía un poquito unas tontas reglas, puesto que ya habían logrado convencerla a ella de la injusticia de tener encerrado al muchacho. Por eso tampoco se alarmó cuando los dos lobos salieron corriendo de la casa buscando a Manu y Dani.

…

- …Oye Dani, sé lo que dije antes pero… ¿No te causaré muchos problemas? –Comenzaba a preocuparse al ver como la mayoría de la gente los miraba directamente "con la boca abierta" por describirlo de alguna forma.

- No te preocupes por eso, no es a ti al que están mirando –Comentó con una media sonrisa devolviendo la mirada de algunas personas buscando por el rabillo del ojo algún pasaje desierto por el cual escabullirse de tantos ojos.

_- ¡Daniel! ¡Dani, vem ca menino! _

- ¡Ah! –Se volteó topándose con esos dos que venían a unos metros, frunció el entrecejo algo molesto, no estaba de ganas para que lo regañaran aún, así que tomó de la muñeca a Manuel y ambos escaparon por la calle que tenían a un lado, el más bajo solo siguiendo al otro sin protestar, hasta que estuvieron contra una pared bien lejos de donde habían comenzado la carrera respirando agitados y uno de ellos con los músculos de las piernas dolorosamente contraídos.

- ¡Uhm! ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el chileno tirado en el suelo sobando sus gemelos- ¿Ya nos quieren entrar?

- ¡Jum! Pero no lo lograran… -Suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia abajo, de a poco los dos fueron ensanchando una sonrisa cómplice… juntos dos adolescentes comienzan a hacer travesuras, al menos esta vez no de _**esas**__._

- ¡Argh! ¡Este…chico! –Francisco pateó el suelo segundos después de perderlos al tardarse en una esquina por botar la fruta de un cesto que a tirones de oreja los obligaron a recoger.

- Oh, bueno, a la noche nos encargaremos de él… -Luciano se recargó en un muro frunciendo el ceño y apretando los parpados fuertemente, comenzaba a molestarse en serio.

- ¿Y si no regresa el desgraciado? –Fran se tiró al piso igual de fastidiado que el mayor, y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, pero después de un momento se alarmaron al ver que podría no ser una idea tan absurda.

…

- Y Manu, cuéntame algo… -Los chicos iban caminando sobre un bajo y delgado muro de piedras que bordeaba y cruzaba toda una plaza a las afueras del pueblo, se equilibraban con las manos y mantenían la cara hacia abajo mirando dónde estaban pisando.

- ¡Ja! Tú deberías contarme algo, mi vida no es más interesante de la que sale en la tele –Se sentía un vil farsante a ratos pero no le quedaba de otra. Comenzaron a ir más rápido por el borde más cercano a la entrada del bosque, que parecía una boca abierta esperando tragarte gracias a las sombras que se formaban entre las tupidas ramas y hojas.

- ¿Por qué están tan escondidos? ¿En todas partes es así? –Se sentaron con el frente hacia la imponente masa de verde que rodeaba al pueblo y con unas ramitas comenzaron a rayar la arena bajo sus pies.

- No conozco tanto como para decir que sí, pero todos se ocultan de algún modo, también tener un clan detrás de ti parece importante, he escuchado de algunos que resulta muy difícil estar solo cuando eres… así… -Las ramitas comenzaron a luchar como palos de hockey tratando de obtener un disco.

- Tiene sentido… -Bromeó el más bajo volviendo a hacer círculos con el palo, pero luego este estuvo tirado a un lado y ambas manos apoyadas sobre la piedra para balancearse de atrás hacia adelante mirando hacia el frente y a veces a Daniel.

- Oye… ¿Por qué se llevan así con los vampiros? –La mirada verde del chico se colocó sobre él dándole escalofríos al recordarle tanto a otra persona- Digo ¿Siempre ha sido de esa forma? –Mientras preguntaba pensaba al mismo tiempo con qué saldría Miguel y si aquí habría tantas mentiras como allá- ¿Hay alguna razón? –Los ojos grandes del muchacho volvieron a dirigirse hacia el bosque, Dani parecía haberse decaído, apretaba su ropa entre los dedos y presionaba los labios.

- La verdad, no lo sé… –Respondió al final inclinando hacia el piso su rostro consiguiendo que el flequillo castaño pendiera en el aire cubriendo a trechos sus ojos- … no lo entiendo…

Manu tenía una sensación extraña atacando su estómago, pasando por su espalda a la nuca. Terminó de absorberlo cuando silenciosas gotitas fueron cayendo de los ojos de Daniel. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta y cuando lo hizo se quedó de piedra, pronto aparecieron los sollozos y lamentos que no parecían ni tenían la intención de ser palabras.

- ¿D-Daniel?... –Mordiéndose los labios se acercó lentamente y posó una de sus manos sobre la espalda del otro joven con suavidad. Quiso preguntar lo que pasaba pero se mordió la lengua y tan solo rodeó su espalda con el brazo izquierdo a modo de abrazo y consuelo.

- Alguna solución habrá… de lo que sea…

Daniel cubría su rostro con las manos, algunas lágrimas las secaba el roce de sus dedos y otras resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Todo esto es una tontería… -Dijo entre el llanto- … una tontería… -Terminó apoyado en el hombro del chileno aún con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas brotando desde dentro.

"¿Tontería? ¿Qué cosa?". Manuel presionó un poco más su mano sobre el brazo de Dani, insistiendo en el intento de reconfortarlo. Tuvieron un par de minutos más, el lobo trataba de cortar el llanto frotando sus ojos con las manos recargado en el pecho de Manuel que a ratos susurraba algún comentario para animarlo. Cuando el chileno escuchó pasos cercanos levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el pueblo por donde venían dos chicos morenos, debajo de la camiseta de uno asomaban unas vendas blancas en contraste con la piel oscura. Pararon a unos metros mirándolo a los ojos por un rato y luego desviaron su atención a la espalda del cachorro tomando una expresión triste en la cara.

- Dani…

Manuel golpeteó el hombro del castaño con dos dedos para alertarlo, el chico ya había parado de llorar y levantó el rostro para sonreírle al chileno aunque continuaba con los ojos rojos. Con un movimiento de su boca Manu señaló a un lado y el muchacho al girarse vio a los dos chicos, alejó su mirada volteando la cabeza, dio un suspiro largo y arregló un poco su fleco sin volver a mirarlos.

-Ya nos atraparon –Musitó tranquilo.

- Sí…

El muchacho de musculatura más acentuada se acercó a ellos y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Daniel.

- No deberías buscar tantos problemas… -Al apretar un poco más el tacto sobre el chico este se levantó quitándose su mano de encima con violencia. Prácticamente los tres restantes quedaron con los ojos enormemente abiertos mirando y esperando que Dani hablara.

- ¡Ah! Guárdate eso para cuando seas el jefe, Luciano… -El muchacho ahora se encabronó nuevamente con sus amigos y pasando por su lado trató de irse, mas a unos pasos de distancia se detuvo girando su cabeza hacia el chileno- Vámonos, Manuel… -Lo llamó con voz autoritaria y el moreno con paso tambaleante inspeccionando las reacciones de los otros dos lobos por el rabillo del ojo fue detrás de Daniel.

Francisco estaba a punto de darle un buen sermón al lobito, pero terminó desconcertado al ver que Lucio no hacía nada para detenerlo y tan solo se quedaba allí parado donde lo dejó Daniel, mirando confundido la espalda del mayor, esos dos chicos se le escaparon y después de eso su lengua tardo un rato en moverse.

- ¿Qué fue…?... ¿Hola? ¡Luciano! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que…?! –El moreno ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo- ¡Oye! ¡Responde!

- ¡Ya cállate, Francisco! –Rugió con voz ronca asustando a su compañero al hacerlo pensar que estaba furioso. Luciano dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso, con el ceño fruncido un poco pero no para alarmarse- ¿Qué piensas que debí haber hecho? –Antes que el joven le respondiera volvió a hablar- ¿No entiendes que a este paso Daniel terminará odiándome?

- Uhm –Pancho mordió su labio inferior mirándolo de soslayo caminando a su lado antes que lo dejara-Pero tampoco puedes empezar a pasarle todo…

- ¡Ahhh! –Grito ya histérico el brasileño- ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que crecer?! ¡Maldita sea!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

** - **_¿Daniel?_

- ¿Ah? –Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con el chileno frente a él mirándolo preocupado, no fue capaz de sonreírle para calmarlo, estaba muy desanimado como para hacerlo y por eso volvió a agachar el rostro clavando la mirada en el piso. Estaba sentado en su cama y Manuel de pie delante de él. El chileno enterraba sus manos en la profundidad de los bolsillos del pantalón sin tener mucha idea de qué hablar, si es que tenía derecho a hacerlo también.

- ¿Está bien que los hayamos dejado así? No creo que tus amigos… bueno… -Terminó suspirando completamente frustrado y se tendió en el suelo apoyando su mentón en los pies de la cama mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto. Observaba de vez en cuando al joven colocándose más nervioso con cada ojeada, el castaño seguía inclinado hacia adelante con los codos sobre sus piernas empuñando ambas manos. Y entonces, algo tímido y más que avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer Manu alargó su mano hasta tocar el antebrazo de Dani y palmearlo dos veces para dejarlo allí luego- No puede ser tan grave… claro a menos que alguien se haya muerto… y si ese es el caso pues creo que la estoy jodiendo más…

Con eso el chico terminó por reír y al fin pudo darle una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no es nada de eso… -Respiró hondo y ahora su espalda se inclinaba hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba con las manos.

- ¿Entonces qué hiciste?

El lobito siguió callado un rato mirando el reloj colgado justo sobre la puerta. Estuvo así hasta que las manecillas alcanzaron al fin a dar las cinco en punto.

- Me involucré con quien no debía –Colocó su espalda recta y las manos juntas sobre las piernas sin voltearse a mirar al chileno que lo observaba sorprendido, palideciendo cada vez más al ir comprendiendo.

- ¿Con un vampiro…?

- Así es… -Daniel estaba serio, pero dentro de todo muy tranquilo comentando esto- Traicioné a mi gente, pero lo peor está pasando ahora…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- … cada día los detesto más… a este clan…

"Porque no puedo estar con Julio, al ser uno de ellos"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_- ¡No! ¡No quiero, pelotudo! ¡Debe haber otra forma! ¡Conseguí a otro brujo!_

- ¡Oh, Martín! –Exclamó Sebastián recargado en la puerta escuchando a través de esta la conversación dentro del cuarto- ¿Cómo sos tan boludo?...

…

- ¡¿Pero qué te sucede, causita?! ¿No quieres recuperar a tu chilenito, carajo? ¡Esta es la única forma pe! –Le faltaba poco para golpear el mesón que se interponía entre ambos.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Mantené a ese inglés de mierda fuera de este tema!

- ¿Pero…? –Miguel abría la boca mirando al rubio, un poco cansado con su actitud- ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? –Se dejó caer en la silla sin apartar los ojos del otro vampiro que se movía de un lado a otro frente al escritorio.

- ¿Acaso no conoces a nadie más que sirva para esto? ¡Solo llamá a otro brujo!

- Ah, Martín… -Su cara y el tono de voz delataba su creciente fastidio- Sería mucho más rápido si hablo con Arthur, al parecer se lleva bien con Manuel, hay menor probabilidad de que se niegue y…

_- ¡Pam! –_Martín golpeó la mesa con la mano derecha empuñada- ¡Digo que no, la puta madre!

- ¡Martín! –Miguel terminó con el ceño fruncido y ojos molestos- Actúas como un imbécil, si quieres ir pronto a buscar a tu huaso tenemos que hacer esto de prisa, hasta puede que el hechizo no se pueda romper tan fácilmente y entonces… -Fue silenciándose de a poco al ver que el rubio tenía la mirada caída y fija en sus manos en vez de su persona. Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho mirando fijamente al chico pálido- ¿En qué piensas ahora, Martín?...

… …

- …Olvidalo –Dejó de apoyar las manos sobre el escritorio e irguió la espalda pero no levantó nunca el rostro- Si ese tipo tiene que meterse prefiero dejar las cosas como están… -Se giró hacia la salida y caminó lento hacia ella- Olvidate de Manuel, ya no importá…

El mayor dejó el enfado a un lado y ahora observaba angustiado a su amigo- ¿Estás seguro?... –Nadie le contestó y pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada después de un suave golpe y él quedó solo en su despacho. Volvió a echarse en su silla ahora hundiéndose más en ella y mirando el techo.

- ¡Ah! –Chilló frustrado cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, separó los dedos dejándole espacio a sus ojos para que siguieran admirando el cielo de madera, cemento o lo que fuera, ya no se acordaba.

- Ya es tiempo de que se olvide de ella y de este tema, ¿Cómo no lo entiende?...

Y afuera reducido en una esquina pegado al pilar estaba el rubio enterrando las uñas en su palma tan fuerte como apretaba la mandíbula, los ojos clavados en el piso pero sin prestarle atención a nada de verdad.

"¿Por qué dije eso?". Quería llorar pero retenía las lágrimas. "Manu…". Aunque lo quisiera de vuelta y le doliera el pecho al no tenerlo delante. "No le pediré ayuda a ese hijo de puta". Secó las gotas que asomaban en sus ojos y recuperando la compostura en su rostro, no así por dentro, se fue a otra parte más lejos del cuarto en el que estaba Miguel, no vaya a ser que se arrepintiera de lo que había decidido.

"Adiós, chileno"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"¡Oh, mierda! ¿Quién será?"

Manuel no podía evitar desviar levemente sus ojos hacia Daniel mientras el chico estaba allí quieto acompañándolo a él y a su tía a _tomar once. _Allí le explicó ella, que aunque el chico haya vivido allí la mayoría del tiempo nunca pudo acostumbrarse a esa tradición al igual que su madre muerta; "Todos estos viven con tragedias" Había pensado, al enterarse también por la mujer que la madre de _Francisco_ había muerto al darlo a luz y el padre nunca fue capaz de hacerse cargo, y así unos cuentos de tíos de _Luciano _en Brasil que no terminaban nada de bien… claro a los otros dos costó convencerlos que no había problema en confiarle esas historias… eh, bueno, a uno todavía no lo convencían.

"¿Quién será?". Volvía a preguntarse al cruzar los ojos con esas orbes verdes. Le intrigaba si era uno de sus compañeros, y si era así, ¿Quién podría haber formado una relación de esa clase con el lobito? No era que Daniel le haya contado muchas cosas, pero sí que venía desde hace tiempo. ¿Seba? Lo descartaba casi de inmediato, hace poco se peleo con un lobo, obviamente no. ¿Miguel?... sería… un poco raro que el jefe esté haciendo algo como eso. ¿Las chicas? Hablaba de un ÉL así que también quedarían fuera. ¿Martín?... ¡Nah!... ¿Pedro? Tal vez, sería buena explicación para todas esas salidas que está haciendo sin llevar a su querida hermana… pero, ya que dice que es hace tiempo tampoco debiera ser, ese comportamiento extraño viene desde hace poco, o sea, ¡Ya estaba él cuando empezó a soltarse!...

… ¡¿Julio?! ¡¿Qué chucha…?!

- Manuel, ¿Quieres más té? –Dio un pequeño salto en su asiento al ser interrumpido tan de pronto, elevó la mirada a la cara de la tía que estaba parada a un lado suyo con la tetera en mano. Asintió tontamente con la cabeza y observó el chorro de agua hirviendo que rellenaba su taza, siguiendo el vapor de esta se topó con la mirada oscura del _morenazo_ que parecía inspeccionar con detalle toda su cara. Tragó saliva nervioso metiendo la bolsita de té en el recipiente, fue a coger el azúcar y hasta con eso sintió estar haciendo algo sospechoso ante esos ojos.

- ¿Te gustan las cosas dulces, Manuel? Tengo un kuchën en la nevera que Dani no ha probado…

- ¡Tía! –Saltó Luciano al ver a la mujer ir de vuelta a la cocina luego de la afirmación del chico- ¡No se tome tantas molestias con este chico! Pronto se va a ir.

- Pues entonces que su estancia sea placentera…

- ¡Ni siquiera la recordará! –Chilló de nuevo con una expresión más infantil que amenazante.

- ¡Eso no es excusa! Además ¿Qué te sucede Lucianito? ¿Desde cuándo tan grosero con los invitados? La soltería te está haciendo un amargado –Con eso se fue del comedor dejando al moreno con la boca abierta y detrás de él a Francisco riendo a carcajadas, también en Daniel asomó una sonrisita, mientras tanto Manuel sorbía un poco de su tecito quemándose la punta de la lengua, aunque casi ni lo notó. Luciano se giró molesto mirando a Francisco que intentó tragarse sus carcajadas y le echó una ojeada a Dani que bajó la cabeza. Volvió a su asiento suspirando pesadamente regresando a poner sus ojos sobre el nuevo en la mesa.

- Y, muchacho, ya que te han dicho tanto de nosotros, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo llegaste al bosque con ese sujeto?

Se atoró sintiendo que el agua se iba por donde no debía lo que le hizo toser un poco.

- No lo molestes, Luciano –Comentó Daniel algo enfadado, pero el joven lo ignoró y apoyó el mentón sobre el puente que ahora formaban sus manos- ¿Era tu amigo, chico?

Sintió helarse su sangre al pensar que el de origen brasileño sabía algo, pero luego se tranquilizó, él no estuvo allí, no sabía nada, solo estaba un poco molesto y preocupado.

- Pues… -Pero aún así empezaba a sudar. "¡¿Qué digo mierda, qué digo?! ¡No me creerán ninguna wea!". Tomó otro sorbo antes de responderle al otro- Ya no lo recuerdo… creo que me lo encontré en la calle… o tal vez en el almacén, no sé –Se tocó la cabeza como si le doliera.

- Seguramente lo engatusó o algo por el estilo, Lucio, no hay que darle tantas vueltas –Acotó el joven de pelo bien corto y se inclinó hacia adelante mirando a Manuel con simpatía- Las contusiones lo tienen un poco gruñón pero pronto se le pasará, no te preocupes –El muchacho le sonrió y el chileno lo hizo de vuelta, gracias a él quedaba zanjada la duda.

- ¡Jum! Solo no creo que sea bueno tomar tanta confianza con este niño… -Murmuró amurrado el chico corpulento.

- ¡Ash! ¿No crees que tienen razón? Es idiota preocuparse tanto de eso si de todas formas lo van a olvidar todo, ¡Ya relájate, _jefecito_! –Se burló Francisco con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo divertido. En eso llegó la dueña de casa con el pastel entre sus manos y en cuanto lo puso sobre la mesa comenzó a cortar una porción para cada uno de los presentes.

- Exacto, Lu, además este es un buen chico ¿No? –Le sonrió con ternura al trigueño mientras acariciaba su cabello y lo miraba echarse un bocado a la boca sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Prácticamente a la señora no le podrían quitar esa idea por nada, ya que en cierta medida gracias al chico tenía a su sobrino acompañándola en la planta baja para tomar té.

Sonrió sintiéndose cínico y más que merecedor de la desconfianza que el brasileño sentía hacia él.

"Así que no recordaré nada de esto". Eso lo tranquilizaba más que preocuparlo, si no recordaba nada, no podría contestar preguntas, ninguna que le hagan los chicos y por ende, jamás los llevaría hasta allí.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¿Entonces hasta aquí llegaste?

Martín se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda a su hermano que lo observaba desde la puerta. Sebastián bajó la cabeza y acaricio su frente luego de quitarse los lentes por un momento.

- Pensé que joderías más… aún creo que hay pocas posibilidades que a Manuel le hagan algo grave, pero… -Hizo una pausa esperando a que el otro dijera algo, y se molestó al no ser así, apretó levemente los puños y bufó indignado- ¡Vaya! Parece que en realidad no querías tanto a ese chileno…

- Eso parece…

Aquel comentario lo dejó sorprendido, vio al rubio abrasándose a sí mismo y ovillándose allí sobre la cama, quedó con la boca abierta y muda por unos segundos hasta que balbuceando un poco dijo- ¿E-es enserio?... –El silencio del chico lo irritaba sobremanera- ¡Ya basta queres! ¡Esto es estúpido! –Pateó fuerte el piso- ¡No digo ahora, pero…! ¿Qué pasará más adelante? ¿Si Manuel volviera y otra vez le pasara algo? ¿Si Arthur tuviera que meterse lo dejarías igual? ¡¿Qué pasá con vos?!... –Sentía una presión en el pecho que se avergonzaba de poseer- ¡Ya es hora que te olvides de Victoria! –Gritó al fin notando que Martín empezaba a alterarse aún más. El rubio menor sentía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento, no era solo por su hermano, era que…- ¡Vi tus ojos, idiota! ¡Cómo podes dejar que algo así se te escape! ¡Qué daría yo por…! –Se silenció al notar su voz gangosa y una gota que se escurría por su mejilla, secó rápidamente su cara y tomó el pomo de la puerta- ¡No puedo creer que esto solo te pase a vos! –Exclamó con ira- ¡No te lo mereces! –Salió rápido antes que Martín terminara de voltearse a mirarlo. ¿Por qué esas cosas no le pasaban a él? ¿Por qué nunca puede sentir eso por alguien? Era injusto…

Martín se quedó de piedra mirando hacia la puerta y pronto las lágrimas también se acumularon en sus ojos. Ahora gracias a Seba sentía rabia consigo mismo porque nuevamente trataba de negar el espacio que Manuel estaba ocupando dentro de él…


	24. Entre perros II

Me da un poquito de vergüenza cómo quedó cierta cosa por ahí, pero ya qué, me las quise dar de trovadora o algo así wU

**By Iris**

**CAP 24: ENTRE PERROS II**

- ¿Cuántos dijo la tía que quería? –Cuestionó Manuel mirando la bolsa hecha de género que tenía medio llena con "gum nuts" de eucalipto. Francisco estaba unos pasos más allá con dos bolsas iguales repletas hasta el tope con hojas del mismo árbol, y una tercera que debía llenar.

- Solo llénalo, ¿Sí? –Dijo algo complicado metido entre las ramas chiquitas que pinchaban sus piernas para sacar hojas verdes y enteras- No entiendo esta costumbre de las señoras –Murmuró sacudiendo su cabello, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Manu en apoyo. Se había pasado todo el segundo día de _reclusión _en el pueblito haciendo los mandados de la mujer, esta se había emocionado al ver tanto hombre disponible en la casa para hacer los trabajitos, a esta hora Luciano y Daniel debían estar arreglando la cañería de la tina todavía, vaya a uno a saber cómo les estaba yendo, existía una tensión fuerte entre los dos, en especial al mirarse directamente.

- ¿Siempre has vivido aquí, Francisco? –Preguntó para hacer tema y no estar tan aburridos mirando ramas.

- Pues sí, aunque… estuve seis meses en Ecuador con mi padre, pero ninguno de los dos lo soportó… -Se habían acercado un poco, por lo que el chileno pudo notar algo de pena en sus ojos aunque su voz y semblante estuvieran calmados.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… -El lobo mordió su labio inferior ladeando levemente la cabeza- A él no se le da mucho la vida en familia –Rió finalmente quitándole peso para sí mismo a todo aquello- Pero da igual, aquí me cuidaron bien…

- ¿Tu padre era lobo?

- No, mi madre… -Remeció las hojas dentro de la bolsa reacomodándolas- Creo que mi padre nunca se pudo acostumbrar aquí, tal vez por eso no se quedó…

- Uhm… -Manuel alargó la mano hasta un trío de esas cosas que crecían en la punta de una ramita, al remecerse la rama entera por el tirón se asomó detrás de las hojas largas un hada de color medio azulado, Manu se quedó mirándola por un rato hasta que la voz del chico lo desconcentró.

- ¿Qué hay de tus padres? Seguro van a estar muy preocupados –Se disculpó de nuevo con la mirada por todas las _molestias._

- Bueno… -Se sintió un poco incomodo en ese momento- Sí, seguramente sí… -Prefirió ahorrarse su historia, también salvándose de la tristeza que le vendría relatándola.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? –Siguió el joven mayor mientras continuaba con la tarea de llenar una tercera bolsa.

- Sí, una hermana pequeña… ¿Tú no, cierto?

- No, pero con esos dos me bastan y sobran problemas como para reclamar uno, ¡Ja, ja!

Manuel sonrió junto con él y miró nuevamente al tronco para seguir con su trabajo, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que el hada seguía revoloteando por allí haciendo algunos gestos para molestarlo- ¡Uhm! –Frunció el ceño y se alejó hacia otro árbol quedando de espaldas a Fran.

- Entonces los tres se llevan bien…

- … sí… -Tardó en contestar y al hacerlo quedó un aire pesado, sin que ninguno de los dos lo quisiera. El chileno fue poniéndose algo nervioso y gracias a eso estaba tirando los frutos en vez de meterlos a la bolsa. Siguieron en silencio hasta que terminaron con el encargo al mismo tiempo, estaban arreglando cómo se llevarían todo y tratando de meter una última puñada dentro de ellas, entonces Manuel ya no pudo callar la pregunta que venía quemándole la garganta.

- ¿Por qué odian a los vampiros? –Aquello atrapó desprevenido al chico que se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirándolo un rato, terminó tomando las bolsas y frunciendo el entrecejo de forma casi imperceptible.

- No es que sean muy agradables, al menos por lo que se ve… -Habló, pero algo hacía que no pareciera muy convencido.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? –Siguió insistiendo. "¿Por qué es tan grave lo que hizo Daniel?". Tenía los ojos puestos sobre el lobo fijamente presionando para que hablara.

- Haces muchas preguntas, ¿No crees? Al final no recordaras nada de lo que te diga –Comenzó a caminar tratando de huir del tema y del muchacho.

- Por la misma razón, ¿Por qué dudas en decirme entonces? –La cara del chico lo mostraba complicado, convenciéndose de una cosa o la otra.

- Bueno, sí, tienes razón… -Musitó al final, apretaba los labios en algo parecido a un puchero- No es que sea tan fácil, ellos tampoco nos tienen en buena estima, además lo primero que aprendes aquí es no acercarte a los chupasangre, y acabar con cualquiera que te encuentres si tienes la posibilidad, con esa idea en la cabeza no creo que nadie esté dispuesto a hablar…

- ¿Has conocido a alguno?

- ¿Por qué me recuerdas a Daniel? –Se comentó a sí mismo por lo bajo sonriendo de lado y el menor casi ni lo escuchó- Ni siquiera he visto a uno, pero por lo que le hacen a las personas como yo tampoco lo deseo.

- ¿Y si lo hicieras?... ¿Pelearías? –El joven paró con el rostro algo tenso mirando a Manuel a los ojos, se tomó unos segundos pensándolo bien hasta que suspiró- Tendré que hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar, ya estaba harto de esas dos palabras que no paraban de salir de su boca pero era demasiada curiosidad, y como Miguel nunca le ha contado nada de estos lobos, era una oportunidad única de escuchar todo desde sus mismas bocas. También, podía sentir que se estaba metiendo en _el tema_, avanzando por una zona sensible que se notaba al solo ver los ojos huidizos del chico que oprimía los labios.

- Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar… -Susurró de pronto Francisco dejando al chico colgado, escuchó una que otra palabra que no le ayudaban a entender del todo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Perdonar? ¿Qué? –La carita confundida al lobo le causaba ternura y sonrió levemente pero conservando ese tinte extraño de nostalgia por algo que ni él entendía.

- Son los hijos de quien le causo tanto daño… -Pensó en voz alta y mordió su lengua al darse cuenta del error, pero ya tenía los ojos oscuros del trigueño puestos sobre él con mayor insistencia y curiosidad al ver que estaba hablando por fin, pero seguía igual de confundido que antes.

- ¿Quién? ¿A quién…? –Se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando una de esas cosas que estuvo recogiendo le cayó en la cabeza golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo chillar, empezó a putear con las orbes de Fran bien abiertas puestas en él. Miró a ambos lados encontrándose pronto con la pequeña culpable, el hada azulada se reía metida entre unas ramas- ¡¿Y a vo qué te pasa?! –Gritó encolerizado espantando a Francisco.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Lo dejó plantado con la duda en su cara, él avanzó hacia el hada con los brazos tensos a los costados mirándola directamente, esta por su parte le devolvía la vista enojada y balbuceando algo.

El lobo vio al joven acercándose a un árbol gritándole a alguna cosa o criatura, pero no lograba ver ninguna, entonces se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo que el muchacho estuvo rabiando.

- ¡Tendré mejores cosas que hacer que pescarte a vo po! –Lanzó los brazos hacia el tronco tratando de atrapar algo al parecer; y Francisco seguía sin ver nada, pero como niño criado en ese mundo antes de creerlo loco asumió que Manuel _ve las cosas que no todos pueden ver. _Se cruzó de brazos con las bolsas en el suelo esperando que el chileno terminara de pelear.

- ¡Argh! ¡Bicho de porquería…! –Cuando estaba a punto de atraparla se paralizó al recordar que el lobo estaba tras su espalda, dejó al hada que había acorralado en un agujero y se giró nervioso y tiritón- Ah… Pancho…

- ¿Uh? –El joven levantó una ceja divertido dispuesto a decirle algo cuando otro muchachito de unos doce años llegó por ellos, diciendo que la tía los requería en la casa. Resultó al final que los chicos necesitaban refuerzos para limpiar la inmundicia que dejaron al romper el tubo del agua. Terminado todo, y los cuatro empapados de forma absurda la mujer les permitió un respiro para que se cambiaran y preparó té, café y mate para los chicos sirviéndoles en el comedor para tomar once nuevamente juntos todos. Estaban en eso, cada uno sorbiendo de su taza o estirando la mano para alcanzar un pan bajo la mirada de la mujer que sonreía apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus manos.

- Se me ocurre algo, ¿Por qué no llevan a Manuel a la fogata de esta noche, eh, niños? –Luciano que bebía su café al seco casi muere asfixiado al escuchar semejante idea, limpio su barbilla con el dorso de la mano mirando a la mujer con una ceja alzada.

_- "cof" _¿Para qué…?

- ¡No puedes tener a los chicos en casa un sábado por la noche! –Dijo la señora consiguiendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella con extrañeza. El mayor de los chicos resopló con el ceño fruncido, seguramente le estaba tomando el pelo o quería fastidiarlo por un rato. Cabe decir que ninguno se movió hasta que la mujer los echó prácticamente a patadas fuera de su casa, los dejó en la calle y les cerró la puerta diciéndoles que se divirtieran. Puestos allí sobre la tierra Manuel notó que era de noche, alumbraban la calle unos faroles bien elegantes que le daban al pueblo una imagen de parque temático. Pero a medida que mirabas hacia la plaza las calles se hacían más y más oscuras, apareciendo al final de unas el fulgor amarillento de una gran fogata.

Los cuatro sin nada más que hacer en mente se pusieron en marcha hacia allá andando por el medio de la calle sin toparse con nadie en todo el camino, porque ya todos, o casi todos porque los más pequeños debían dormir, estaban ya en la plaza. Daniel iba al frente jalando del brazo a Manuel de vez en cuando para acelerar el paso, mientras tanto los otros dos se quedaban atrás, Francisco de pronto sostuvo al mayor del hombro parándolo un segundo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Luciano iba un poco enojado pero a medida que la música se escuchaba más fuerte su ceño fruncido desaparecía.

- Hay algo interesante que debo decirte de Manuel –Comentó cerca de su oído y en voz más bien baja mirando ligeramente hacia adelante. El joven brasileño dejó su intento de continuar, y ladeó su cuerpo hacia su amigo mirándolo de frente.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Le cruzó por la mente que en esta situación parecían cómplices en algo turbio. Escuchó atento lo que su compañero le informó, y abrió los ojos sorprendido al finalizar Francisco- ¿Significa que ese chico…?

- No lo sé… -Echó otro vistazo a las espaldas de los dos adolescentes que seguían caminando sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas- Deberías encargarte tú, jefe… -Sonrió medio burlón con lo último volviendo a caminar, no sin antes darle una palmada al otro para que se moviera de una vez.

- ¿Qué es esto exactamente, Daniel? ¿Tienen alguna fiestecita hoy? –El chileno a pesar de mirar con temor la luz del fuego al final de la calle se sentía ansioso por llegar y ver alguna clase de carnaval o una fiesta folclórica llevándose a cabo junto a una gran fogata rodeada de antorchas.

- Pues sí, técnicamente sí –Sonrió divertido observando la cara curiosa del otro- Cada luna nueva, la típica historia, ahuyentar a los malos espíritus o algo así, claro que con el tiempo se transformó en un día más para festejar, pero es tradición así que… -Bufó burlón al ir terminando de hablar. "Todo es por tradición, es algo tonto". Pensaba el lobito al ir caminando, asomó una sombra de tristeza en su semblante al recordar a cierta persona que no veía hace más tiempo del que soportaba.

Llegaron finalmente, después de varios minutos, frente a la plaza principal que al centro presentaba una gran hoguera, imponente al extender sus llamas hacia una altura cercana a los tres metros, pero de todas formas el fuego parecía absolutamente controlado sin inclinarse a los costados. No había gente con plumas ni nada en la cabeza pero de igual modo era interesante ver a tantas personas reunidas caminando al lado del fuego como si nada, con algunos niños jugando por allí y los más grandes conversando, bebiendo y comiendo con el fondo de las casitas de cuento le hacía pensar en algún evento medieval. En un rincón un poco más apartado de la fogata el resto de la gente bailaba alumbrados por antorchas, en ese momento sonaba una samba. Pero más llamativo que eso para Manuel eran las carnes al palo que se asaban a un extremo, miraba intensamente hacia esa parte.

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?_

"Comida". Gimió de placer por dentro captando el exquisito olor de esa carne bien cocida, no, mejor un poco menos, a punto, o más cruda. "Más roja". Escurriéndose aún las gotas rojas de sangre, y cayendo sobre el fuego se escuchaban al evaporarse. Los ojos le brillaron cada vez más y sintió algo afilado que empezaba a rozarle el labio inferior. "Comida". Hipnotizado y con la vista fija fue avanzando hacia allá, con sus iris tornándose rojizos ante tal estímulo. Pero antes de caer totalmente, el brazo fuerte de Luciano lo espabiló. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y miró al joven a su lado con temor y luego desconcierto, el chico le sonreía amistoso… o tal vez no.

- Debo hablar algo contigo, sígueme –Medio ordenó y quitó su brazo de la espalda del chileno.

- ¿P-por? –Quiso retroceder y mirar dónde estaba Daniel pero el morenazo lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastro con él cerca de la fogata y comenzaron a rodear todo el lugar- ¿O-oye? –El lobo que caminaba frente a él iba sonriendo, más no lo reconfortaba en nada esa expresión, algo malo había detrás, y con el fuego a un costado se imaginaba que en cualquier momento el brasilero se enojaría y lo arrojaría a la parrilla. De un tirón Lucio hizo que avanzara y se colocara a su lado, ahora literalmente estaba entre él y las llamas.

- ¿Qué te parece todo esto, Manuel?

- ¿A-ah? –La boca no paraba de temblarle, se sentía tan imbécil pero no podía evitar que el otro le asustara su buen poco, al menos había captado que Lucio tenía algo de poder, y a la gente con poder había que tenerle miedo.

- ¿Te ha parecido muy extraño?

- Ah, p-pues no…

- ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó de inmediato, casi ni hubo espacio entre lo dicho por el chileno y su cuestionamiento.

- ¿Qué p-por qué no? –Ahora sus manos empezaban a tiritar mirando la cara "amigable" del morocho y escuchando el chasquido de las llamas a un lado de su oído- … ¿A qué va todo esto, eh?... –Entonces el rostro del lobo se endureció y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos.

Terminaron de rodear la fogata y ahora como por magia estaban en una esquina tranquila de la plaza en la que la luz no llegaba del todo al igual que el ruido… y para que todo se viera aún peor juraba que los ojos del moreno brillaban algo amarillentos a pesar de que el resto de su cara estaba cubierto por sombras al estar con la espalda hacia el fuego. Tragó saliva totalmente asustando y sin ganas de ocultarlo.

- Francisco me contó que estuviste charlando con una amiga, que normalmente nadie puede ver… -Su rostro pareció más duro en ese instante corto de silencio- ¿Cómo es eso posible, si eres un simple humano?... –Se acercó un paso que Manuel retrocedió sin pestañar ni quitarle la vista al joven que ahora encontraba mucho más alto e imponente- ¿O hay algo que quieras decirme ahora? Antes que lo averigüe por otros métodos…

"Ahh…". Le vino un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda y lo dejó con la lengua tiesa mirando al moreno como idiota por unos segundos- ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

- ¡No finjas que no entiendes! ¡Todo el mundo aquí sabe que hay hadas rondando, la diferencia es que no las vemos! –Lo sujetó del cuello de la camiseta acercándolo a su propio cuerpo- ¿Seguirás fingiendo ser humano? ¿O me dirás que eres mago?

"¿Por qué esto me recuerda a algo?". Colocó las manos sobre las del otro con cuidado y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa nerviosa sin quererlo tratando de cubrir que empezaba a sudar- Creo que t-te estás pasando rollos, Luciano…

- Eu entendo, você quiere verme la cara de tonto –Bufó furioso el brasileño y sujetando al muchacho de la muñeca lo arrastró lejos de allí, caminando por las estrechas calles iluminadas por faroles. Iban pasando las casas a sus costados rápidamente, el lobo lo llevaba a rastras casi corriendo, comenzó a aterrarse pues no sabía ni se imaginaba del todo dónde podría estar acarreándolo.

- ¡O-oye, ya basta! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El muchacho no lo escuchó, siguió andando un poco más hasta entrar sin preguntar a una de las casonas, atravesaron unos dos cuartos en completa oscuridad sin tropezar con nada, hasta que escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y Luciano lo lanzó bruscamente dentro, se quedó parado y tieso encandilándose un poco al prenderse la luz. Estaban dentro de una habitación que le recordaba al cuarto donde Arthur prepara sus pociones, aunque un poquito más alegre.

- Dime, ¿Qué ves?

No era su intensión obedecerle ni responder pero pronto se encontró analizando la habitación y su vista se quedó fija en un extremo puesta sobre un reptil, como una lagartija, muy grande y muy extraña que lo miraba desde detrás de un barril acomodado sobre un montón de paja. Abrió los ojos asombrado y asustado por tamaña cosa, y le dio tiempo al otro joven de seguir la dirección de sus ojos.

- ¡Si ves a la mascota de Adrian es que eres un brujo! Ahora dime la verdad, ¿Acaso ya conocías al vampiro que estaba contigo en el bosque?

Al chileno le temblaban las manos pero hizo todo lo que pudo para sacar su faceta de actor.

- ¿Ah? ¡Pero claro que no! ¿Y qué estás diciendo? ¡Esto no quiere decir nada! –Comentó señalando hacia el rincón en el que estaba el Vilpoñi.

- ¡¿Ah, no?!

¡No! ¡Que vea estas cosas no significa que haga magia! ¡Nunca me han dicho nada de nada weon! ¡Y pa que sepas que nadie en mi casa me cree cuando les cuento! ¡Si no fuera por ustedes seguiría creyendo que estoy mal de la cabeza! ¡Así que no vengas a acusarme de algo! –Y volvió a sentirse un canalla y desgraciado cuando unas lágrimas falsas se amontonaron en sus ojos sin alcanzar a caer porque las secó, aunque seguía admirándose de lo buen actor que era. El morenazo ahora lo observaba más calmado, al menos eso percibía por el rabillo del ojo, lo miraba algo confuso y con un poco de lástima asomándose también.

"¿Será verdad?". Trataba de auto convencerse que el chileno frente a él no merecía tanta credibilidad, pero no podía evitar que el semblante decaído y algo triste del chico lo afectara, aunque fuera mentira porque esto Luciano no lo sabía.

_¡GIIII!_

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta donde apareció un hombre de unos 50 y tantos años que solo después de un rato y de dar unos pasos reparó en su presencia.

- Qué bueno que llegas, Adrian…

El menor tragó saliva mirando fijamente al hombre, que comenzaba a hablar con el lobo más joven.

"Entre estos dos me van a cagar". Miro lentamente por la habitación buscando alguna ventana que fuera fácil de romper, pero inevitablemente se quedaba mirando al vilpoñi que le mostraba la lengua de una manera no muy linda.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Francisco! ¿Dónde están esos dos? –Le preguntó con voz más fuerte y casi persiguiéndolo alrededor de la fogata, ya que el otro lobo actuaba como si no lo escuchara en absoluto.

"¡Ah, Luciano! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo para tardar tanto?". Se preguntaba algo temeroso el de cabello corto mirando hacia la calle por la que esos dos salieron de allí. Finalmente Daniel pudo sujetarlo y de un tirón hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

- ¿Y ahora qué quiere Lu con Manuel, eh?

- Ah, yo… no sé… -Desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto que no fueran las orbes verdes del lobito. Y por allí vio acercarse a la tía de Daniel con cara severa.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y ahora por qué pelean?

- Eh, p-pues…

- ¡Luciano se llevó a Manu no sé dónde! ¡Y estoy seguro que Francisco sabe! Pero no me quiere decir –Los dos pares de ojos estuvieron puestos intensamente sobre él provocando que se encogiera sobre sí mismo con la boca sellada y temblorosa.

"Tenía que quedarme aquí justo estos días, ¡Ash! Podría haber arreglado algo con Miguel, maldita sea, no quiero que estos dos me linchen junto a Luciano". Mejor habría mantenido la boca cerrada, de todas formas el chileno no le parecía una amenaza.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

… _¿Esa cosa tiene que estar tan cerca?_

_No te preocupes por él..._

Desde una esquina Luciano observaba a uno de los _brujos _del clan examinar al chileno. Veía al joven sobre la mesa dirigir sus ojos hacia el piso con desconfianza, seguramente allí estaba el vilpoñi de Adrian pero Lucio no podía verlo, por ende más seguro estaba que el muchacho debía ser un mago.

"Por la cresta… si pasa algo yo arranco no más, no importa pa donde…". Manuel aparentaba, mucha, mucha más tranquilidad de la que en verdad sentía, ya se imaginaba que esa lagartija gigante se lanzaba contra sus piernas en cualquier momento y le destrozaba los pies, ¡Osh! Cuanto quisiera poder convertirse en un estúpido murciélago e irse volando por la chimenea. Pronto el hombre se alejó de él y le sonrió cálidamente acariciando su cabello.

- Bien, muy bien… -En la mesa antes había dejado un agua de hierbas que le dio al muchacho a beber, Manuel comenzó a tomarla como si fuera té volviendo a mirar al vilpoñi que ahora quería subirse al mesón junto a él. El hombre fue a un lado de Luciano y se apoyó contra la pared dando un suspiro calmado.

- … ¿Y?

- Estate tranquilo grandote –Se rió- Es solo un caso especial –Comentó en voz baja mirando de soslayo a Manuel que ahora acariciaba un poco temeroso la cabeza de la lagartija.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –El morenazo alzó una de sus cejas.

- Este muchacho no es brujo, si fuera así Painevilu ya lo habría mordido –Dijo divertido mirando al delgado moreno que observaba con ojos grandes a su mascota que se había recostado a su lado.

- ¿Pero… entonces cómo puede…?

- Alguien en su familia pudo ser brujo, pero este niño no lo es, ya no te preocupes más por esto –Palmeó su espalda con energía- De todas formas te haré una poción para cuando lo devuelvas, ahora sácalo de aquí o mi vilpoñi me dejará por él, ¡Ja, ja!

El brasileño tardó en reaccionar al quedar algo perplejo después de eso, llamo a Manuel con voz autoritaria y en unos minutos estuvieron de regreso en la calle caminando en un completo e incomodo silencio.

- … desculpe –Habló finalmente el moreno un poquito avergonzado, el chileno al escucharlo dio un pequeño respingó que lo apartó unos centímetros del lobo.

- ¿A-ah?

- Siento haberlo tratado así… -Volvió a decir y el chileno casi podía ver las orejas caídas y una cola escondiéndose entre las piernas- Pero de todas formas su situación es muy extraña…

- Ah, ja, ja… -Rió nervioso y ahogado apartando los ojos del moreno. "Ya lo sé weon, no tení que recordármelo".

Regresaron a la fogata de la plaza, y Manuel inmediatamente comenzó a buscar al lobo de ojos verdes o al de pelo cortito. Pero de pronto su mirada se cruzó con unas orbes negras y un rostro arrugado que le sonreía, y detrás de este aparecieron más sonrisas y más arrugas que poco a poco lo fueron rodeando.

- ¡Oye chaval, no te había visto por aquí antes!

- Muss neu…

- Ou talvez seja a criança que trouxe outro dia…

- ¡Ven aquí! Tienes algo que me agrada

- Ja, ja! kommen Sie mit uns

Entre empujones, risotadas y copas de vino fue arrastrado nuevamente hacia otro lado entre varios acentos y lenguas que solo lograban cohibirlo más a cada segundo. De cerca y con algo de perplejidad en el rostro los siguió Lucio.

- Paren señores, ¡Señores! ¡Escúchenme! –Decía a sus espaldas sin ser tomado en cuenta por nadie más que Manuel- ¡Oh, Deus! –Finalmente se calló y solo avanzó detrás de la masa vetusta, para asegurarse que estos señores con algo de copas no hicieran nada con el pobre chico que al parecer esa noche pasaría de mano en mano al ser la nueva adquisición del pueblo.

- ¿Und was ist Ihr name, mein sohn?

- ¿A-ah?

- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Amigos míos! –Comenzó uno de ellos cuyo acento no era español al menos, pero su habla estaba un poco deteriorada por el mismo vino que había puesto sus mejillas rojas- Están en Chile, por tanto… ¡Hablen en español, por favor! El chico no tiene por qué entenderlos a todos ustedes ¡Manga de vejestorios! –Risas vinieron al terminar de hablar el hombre, carcajadas muy altas que hicieron saltar a los dos jóvenes junto al grupo. Los caballeros finalmente se detuvieron alrededor de un fuego mucho más pequeño que la fogata del centro de la plaza, alrededor habían cuatro troncos gruesos que les servían de asiento, y por tanto enseguida tomaron asiento en ellas guiando al chileno que hiciera lo mismo al empujarlo de los hombros y ubicándolo entre dos de ellos, pudo notar que uno era alemán, y el otro para su suerte o no, tenía un acento más "normal" para él.

- Pero empecemos por ahí, pibe, ¿Cómo te llamás? –Aunque de todas formas no era chileno.

- M-Manuel… -Intercalaba su mirada rápidamente de uno a otro lado, logrando con esto que los señores lo miraran con ternura al verlo tan nervioso entre todos ellos. Y así primero empezaron con las incomodas y malditas preguntas típicas, dando por hecho la novia, preguntando cuanto tenía, cómo se llamaba, cuanto llevaban, etc, etc. Y él, rojo y encogido sobre sí mismo trataba de hacerles entender que no había tal chica, y también haciendo oídos sordos a los chistes pícaros que a los señores les salían. Otro avergonzado era Luciano, pero no tanto, más que nada le parecía bastante interesante y sorprendente ver a unos cuantos miembros del consejo en un estado etílico elevado, si fuera como Francisco ya les habría hecho algún comentario respecto a los perjuicios que puede acarrearles a su salud, pero él en cambio había aceptado hace tiempo que los señores ya estaban demasiado viejos como para darles un consejo así que fueran a tomar en cuenta.

"Martín no puede considerarse una _novia_ weon, le faltan y le sobran un par de cosas…". Se sonrojó un poco, que sumado al anterior sonroso no se notó en absoluto.

- ¡Ay, estos niños de hoy! Uno que a los dieciséis todavía jugaba solo a la rayuela…

- ¡Ese serás vos, vejete!

- ¡Aigh! ¡Mi cadera! _¡Ya comenzamos a rompernos de nuevo! ¡Ja, ja! Quizás estemos muy viejos para estas fiestas…_

- ¡Muchachito, muchachito! –Se intercambiaron asientos y dos señores distintos se sentaron a sus costados. Uno empezó por narrarle sus dolencias por la edad, a las que el otro respondió diciendo que era un llorón, y descubriéndose un brazo mostró una larga y notoria cicatriz que iba desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta pocos centímetros bajo su hombro. Con la repentina atención de todos fue relatando la pelea con un vampiro que le dejó esa marca desde su juventud.

- Pensamos que Lu-Lu había quedado igual –Comentó uno con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del brasileño que lo observaba molesto después de escuchar ese apelativo que odiaba si salía de alguien que no fuera un cachorro- Pero la sacó barata, estoy orgulloso de eso –Terminó dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo a Luciano jadear levemente.

- Tú ya viste a uno ¿No? Cuéntanos cómo te atrapó el vampiro, ¿Qué trucos usó? –Unos ojos insistentes y curiosos se posaron sobre Manuel, quien se quedó mudo por varios segundos mirando los rasgos tan distintos que les presentaban los lobos viejos, era como una reunión internacional.

- Ah, ah, pues… no lo recuerdo bien, creo que nos encontramos en la calle y comenzó a hablarme, y después… -Al ir acercando sus caras los señores solo conseguían que su mente se alarmará y no lograra maquinar nada para contarles- … después no recuerdo qué pasó, de pronto estaba en el bosque y habían unos cuantos perros grandes alrededor, y luego todo se fue a negro –Apenas terminó de hablar comenzaron a aparecer otras anécdotas, más interesantes, de ellos u otras personas sobre el mismo tema. Escuchar todo eso de esta parte lo encontró increíble, más porque metido entre ellos, lo vampiros le parecían unos monstruos sádicos y autómatas, casi como los de los juego que mientras más mates mejor, hasta que recordaba con quién había pasado los últimos meses, entonces encontraba tan extraña y voluble su mente que le daba miedo.

- Aunque al principio te sorprendes demasiado al toparte con algunos que se ven tan pequeños, pero su actitud pronto te hace olvidar su apariencia. Es algo extraño que te lleva a pelear con ellos.

- ¿Extraño? Es más que obvio, ¿Qué pasa con la historia que de pequeños grabamos en nuestra cabeza, ah?

- ¿No te da una idea? –Volvieron a reírse por un instante más corto que antes. Luciano desde su puesto tan solo escuchaba con seriedad todo lo que decían los señores y cada cierto tiempo miraba las expresiones de Manuel tratando de conocer su impresión.

- Hay que contar la historia ¿No? nuestro invitado debe saber de qué estamos hablando –A pesar del apoyo que recibió la propuesta hubo una negación que se hizo escuchar por un instante.

- ¡Claro que no! eso no es necesario, señores, recuerden que en unos días Manuel nada tendrá que ver con nosotros, es inconveniente e inaceptable que un extraño sepa tanto sobre este clan… -Y luego de eso por unos segundos reinó el silencio.

- … ¡No seas aguafiestas! _¡Qué amargado! ¡Siéntate cachorro!_

Entre más risas y jugueteos lo mandaron a callarse sentado en un rincón.

- ¡Bien! ¿Quién va a hablar!

_- ¡Tú pues! ¡No, no! Alguien que se maneje con la palabrería ¡Vamos Che, comienza! Jajaja…._

- … Era una oscura noche sin luna

- ¿No era de día?

- ¡No interrumpas, eso no importa!

- ¡Qué dices! Para una historia es necesario el día y la hora.

- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Qué aburren!

¡No te metas! Cuenta tú si te molesta.

- Eso haría si se calmasen.

- Así nunca llegaremos al drama.

- ¿Por qué no la harían telenovela?

- ¿Qué se habrá sentido tener a una diosa entre tus brazos?

- Nada lindo al sumarle lo que luego sucedió.

- ¡Ya, ya! ¿Cómo era que empezaba?

- La luna…

- ¡No! ¡Qué era de día!

- ¡Que no importa!

- Iba por un sendero una vez un viajero… -La voz de Luciano se escuchó entre el barullo de los ancianos dejándolos en silencio por un momento al darles el inicio de la historia.

- ¡Muy bien! El niño va a contar –Los señores se acomodaron mirando todos al moreno que fruncía el ceño.

- … ¿Es enserio? –Preguntó desconfiado y miró a Manuel que le seguía la corriente al resto del grupo- ¡Ah! Muy bien…

"_-Iba por un sendero una vez un viajero, entre las tinieblas y el agua de la niebla, en una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Regresaba a casa por un camino distinto, alumbraba con una antorcha de poca llama su recorrido…-"_

"Bien, esto parece genial". El moreno se acomodó sobre el tronco entre los señores.

"_-… Adentrándose en el bosque de ramas espesas, pronto tuvo frente a él una silueta. Una mujer hermosa perdida en la bruma, intrigante era su semblante y la sonrisa coqueta. La llevó a su casa para cuidarla esa noche, pero no fueron horas si no días que la tuvo presente. La extraña volvía una y otra vez a encontrarse, con los ojos lo cautivaba y al hablar la razón le quitaba. Luego de días enamorado ya estaba, convencido lo tenía que ella también lo amaba. Pero de sus artimañas supo un día, esperando en el sitio acordado estaba, la noche caía sobre el monte cuando su cuerpo el cambio sufrió. Cubierto de pies a cabeza pronto estuvo, de un cabello erizado y oscuro, largas garras negras ahora poseía, de sus manos toscas ellas salían, con filudos colmillos y orejas grandes, un lobo a la luna aullando estaba…-" _

"Whoah…"

"_-… Confundido se hayaba, gimiendo en el monte, y apareció Hades, saliendo de las sombras, le dijo esto- Te ha engañado, su cara de ángel es farsa y mentira, es peor que bruja y más larga su vida que ninguna, su nombre es Hécate, tal vez de ella hayas escuchado, en mi reino deambula a veces…-"_

"¡¿Qué?!". Manuel abrió los ojos y la boca levemente, miró de soslayo a los costados, esperando que alguien corrigiera el nombre o algo por el estilo, pero nada, Luciano siguió

"_-… suele ser tranquila pero tiene un defecto, le gustan los perros, y no le importa, de donde vengan ni cómo obtenerlos. Ha jugado contigo todo este tiempo, quería otra mascota y la ha conseguido. Muy tonto has sido al confiarte de ella, pero debía decirte lo que aquí pasaba, no le digas que vine, nunca me has visto, pero véngate si quieres, las consecuencias, tú has de enfrentarlas...-Dejado por el dios quedó el hombre, parado en el mismo monte, su forma inhumana ya tenía culpable, su falsa novia era una diosa, que engatusándolo con mañas estuvo, tramando esto todo este tiempo…-"_

"¿Qué mierda significa esto?"

"_-… Rugiendo y aullando bajó del monte, alterado arrasaba con todo a sus pies. En las faldas de esta al fin la encontró, tranquila caminando iba a su encuentro. Peleando terminaron después de segundos, lanzaba sus colmillos contra la odiosa inmortal, herido salió, pero ella también, corriendo huyó, muy lejos de allí…-"_

"Hay algo mal aquí, esto está muy raro…"

"_-… Meses estuvo oculto hasta que descubrió, que la luna era la causante de su transformación, años pasaron y al fin se controló, con pareja y cachorros estaba cuando ella reapareció, llevando a sus hijas consigo los atacó, muchos murieron en aquella ocasión, un pueblo entero junto con él falleció. Algunos hijos escaparon y la maldición se expandió, más lobos nacieron de distinta unión. La diosa castigo no recibió, sus hijas pagaron por la mala acción, atadas quedaron a vivir con humanos, bebiendo la sangre que tanto disfrutaron...-"_

"Esto… esto…¡ ¿Q-qué es esto?!"

"_-… Tretas como esas no han de olvidarse, seguirán traicionando hasta cansarse, no tienen problemas en despedazarte, sin corazón que lata no hay más que decir, podrimos por dentro hace siglos están, si no te cuidas contigo acabaran, por ende solo en tu clan has de confiar y a quienes quieren herirte debes alejar, si se acercan a ti no cabe más que pelear, debes elegir bien en quién confiar…-"_

Y con eso terminó.

"Oh, dios… Daniel…". No paraba de apretar y soltar las manos enterrando las uñas en sus palmas mientras el resto del grupo continuaba hablando con energía. Mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes con una sonrisa nerviosa pensaba; "Así que por esto era… ¡No entiendo nada, mierda!". Mordió sus uñas, más nervioso aún. "¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡El maldito de Miguel nunca dijo nada de esto! ¡Ni siquiera era tan larga la porquería de cuento!". Manu ni cuenta se dio cuando Luciano se levantó. "¿Un mal entendido? ¡Eso no da para tanto! ¡Cambiaron toda la historia! ¡Estúpido Miguel! ¿Sabrá siquiera todo est…? ¿Acaso les ha mentido a los demás todo este tiem…?". Se congeló al sentir la mano del moreno en su hombro. Luciano se inclinó acercándose a su oído y medio sonriendo le preguntó- ¿Nos vamos? –Deslizándose con cuidado se fueron sin que los señores se enteraran y a paso algo rápido se dirigieron a la fogata central.

- … oye, Luciano –Lo llamó después de unos minutos. El joven iba con ambas manos apoyadas en su nuca y así lo miró alzando una de sus cejas- ¿Esa historia es cierta?

- Uhm… -El brasileño entrecerró los ojos mirando por un instante el cielo- Sí, eso creo… algo habrá de cierto al menos…

- Pero, ¿Lo crees o no?

- … pues sí, un poco, además lo que dice de ellos concuerda con lo que siempre hemos visto, ellos nos detestan y nosotros a ellos, con eso claro no es tan importante cómo pasaron las cosas exactamente… -Eso enfureció al chileno de repente.

- ¡Osh! ¡¿Pero cómo no va a…?! –El resto de las palabras no salieron de su boca, un dolor agudo en el pecho lo calló antes de terminar y su vista se fue nublando velozmente.

- ¿"Cómo no..."? ¿Qué? –Lucio se giró y por un momento quedó estático al ver la mirada perdida del chileno, reaccionó cuando el cuerpo delgado del muchacho comenzó a caer y saltó a atajarlo antes que tocara el suelo- ¡¿Manuel?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Lo agitó un poco tratando de despertarlo y se aterró al ver su respiración más lenta y sentir su palpitar débil- ¡Merda! ¡¿Qué te dio Adrian?!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

-¿Cómo es eso que no seguiremos buscando al chavito? –Preguntó Pedro con enojo e indignación, algo que se vislumbraba en todos los presentes en la sala además de consternación. Las chicas y Pedro rodeaban el sillón en el que Sebastián estaba sentado.

-¿Por qué me piden explicaciones a mí? –Cuestionó con el ceño semi fruncido. Catalina se colocó a su lado y acercó el rostro al rubio.

-Ni Martín ni Miguel nos quieren explicar nada, ¡Tu hermano ni siquiera nos habla!

-¡Creí que algo quería Miguel con el chileno! –Comenzó a decir María- Como hasta ahora lo había cuidado tanto, ¿Qué demonios está pensando al dejarlo así tan fácil…?

-Miguel está haciendo esto porque Martín lo quiso así…

-¡¿Qué?! –Saltaron todos y se ubicaron más cerca de Seba.

-¡¿Cómo es eso, cabrón?! ¡Si a Martín le gustaba mi compadre!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Eso es cierto?! –El rubio acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja manteniendo una expresión neutral sin mirar a nadie en específico.

-Al parecer hay un hechizo en esa parte del bosque, hay que romperlo para poder encontrarlos, y eso no se puede hacer sin la ayuda de…

-Arthur… -Completó Itzel antes que el rubio. Los chicos se dejaron caer en el resto de los sillones un tanto abatidos mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Entonces Miguel no hará nada?... –Habló Pedro en voz baja.

-… no lo sé…

…

… ¿Cómo fue que pasó?...

-Una manada de lobos los atacó en el bosque –El mandamás del clan se encontraba en la sala de estar de Kirkland, había rechazado el té y las galletas que ahora estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿"Los"? ¿Quién estaba con Manuel? –Arthur sostenía el plato y la tacita en cada mano dando algún sorbo de vez en cuando. Miguel calló un segundo mordiéndose el labio con la vista algo gacha.

-Martín… -Terminó diciendo y una sonrisa se asomó fugazmente a los labios del inglés.

-Así que, ¿Él te mando conmigo?

-… Él no quiere que te metas en esto, por eso ya no quiere seguir buscándolo… -Eso sorprendió al rubio y hasta Miguel lo pudo notar, dejó la taza a un lado y ladeo su cuerpo por completo hacia el vampiro.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, pensé que Manuel le interesaba un poco más…

-Bueno, ese no es el punto ahora –Miguel lo paró rápidamente antes que el tema se fuera hacia otro lado- Eso quiere él, pero algo muy distinto es lo que quiero hacer yo…

-… te escucho –Arthur recargó su brazo en el respaldo del sillón apoyando su espalda en este también- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

-Hay un hechizo de protección en esa parte del bosque, supongo que estabas enterado de eso –Lo miró a la cara detenidamente.

-Para nada, no he tenido nada que ver con ello si eso es lo que piensas.

-Bien, entonces necesito que lo investigues –Comentó antes de echarse una galleta a la boca por curiosidad.

-¿Por qué piensas que lo haré? Quieres aniquilarlos, ¿No es verdad?... ¿Y si son mis clientes, Miguel? ¿Piensas que dejare que elimines a mis compradores? –Sonreía burlón y el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa cínicamente.

-Puedes conseguirte otros y mejores, además le debes más favores a mi clan que a esos perros, seguramente… -Sostuvieron la mirada del otro hasta que el brujo soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes razón, también tienes suerte, no he tenido contacto con lobos hace bastante tiempo, iré a revisar y si es su escondite como dices te ayudaré, pero… tú me deberás un gran _favor_…

-¡Jum! –Ahora Miguel sonrió burlón- Sí, claro, como si no tuvieras otros intereses en juego aquí también, ¿Se puede saber qué quieres con el chileno? ¿Por qué lo han descubierto tantas veces en tu casa?

-Manuel es bastante interesante, Miguel, tú también debes tener algún plan para él, si no, ¿Por qué está en tu clan después de todo?

-Solo haz lo que acordamos –Dijo tajante y se levantó, giró su cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta - Deberías comprar un cronometro, otra vez te pasaste del tiempo de cocción…

-… Lo tendré en cuenta…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

… …

-¡Ah, mierda! –Manuel despertó y sus ojos vieron directamente al techo, quedó con la sensación de haber saltado por un momento. Poco a poco su cabeza y el pecho comenzaron a dolerle y refregó su cabello con las manos un poco desesperado por la punzada en su sien. "¡Ah! ¡Sueño imbécil!". Aunque acababa de despertar sentía que estuvo corriendo por horas, primero persiguiendo a un grupo de lobos junto a otros vampiros, y luego él debía huir al ser un perro. Miró el lugar y en poco tiempo comprobó que seguía en el pueblo de los lobos, quiso levantarse pero quedó a mitad de camino al sentir un agudo dolor en la zona del pecho, llevó una mano y estrujó con fuerza su polera mientras jadeaba, el malestar no paraba y comenzó a sentir su respiración entrecortada, luego el aire parecía escaparse de su sistema, sin dejarlo respirar con eficacia.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¿Qué me pasa?"

-¡Ugh! –Se dio cuenta que el problema era su corazón- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Uhm!... Te querí parar otra vez ¡Ah!¡Agghh! –Tapó su boca con una de sus manos y enterró la cabeza en la almohada para acallar sus gemidos.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no me puede pasar ahora! ¡No aquí! ¡Estoy con los lobos! ¡Necesito pulso!".

Estaba contraído en posición fetal con las piernas pegadas a su pecho removiendo las sabanas de la cama mientras jadeaba.

"¡No jetón! ¡No me puedes hacer esto ahora! ¡Reacciona, por la cresta!"

-Reacciona… -Masculló restregando su cabeza en la almohada y presionando su pecho con fuerza. "Reacciona". Y en unos segundos el dolor se disipó, su respiración se normalizó al igual que el palpitar de su corazón. Se levantó lentamente con un par de gemidos aún saliendo de su boca. Se palpó repetidas veces el torso al igual que buscó su pulso. Todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasó ahora…?

La puerta se abrió de pronto y entró Daniel con algo en las manos, lo miró por un momento y le sonrió- Por fin despertaste, nos tenías preocupados… -Manuel le sonrió de vuelta pero luego se quedó paralizado.

"¡Espera! ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de algo?". Observó un poco temeroso al chico que se sentó a su lado en la cama- ¿Q-Qué me pasó?

- De pronto te desmayaste, primero culpamos a Adrian pero aseguró que no te dio nada que provocara esa reacción, aun así dormiste por un día completo… -Dicho eso le entregó un pocillo de porcelana con sopa dentro, la que el chico probó con cautela- ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad grave de la que debamos preocuparnos, Manuel? Estuviste muy raro mientras dormías.

Ante eso paró de comer y miró tímido a Daniel- ¿Cómo raro…?

- Te quejabas mucho del pecho, y te costaba respirar, ¿Sufres de algo grave? –La carita de preocupación de Daniel le dolía como los mil diablos porque tenía que buscar una mentira que decirle.

- N-no… no sé, me enfermo mucho eso sí, tal vez me agarré algo raro aquí, jeje… -Tomó otra cucharada de sopa que le supo horrible, pero ocultó las nauseas y se tragó el líquido sin hacer arcadas.

- Quizás… -Daniel ahora lo miraba un poco extraño y pensativo, pero al final volvió a sonreírle y se levantó- Te traeré el resto de la comida, viendo que despertaste y tienes hambre –Con balbuceos le respondió Manuel y el lobito salió de la habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta se fue su sonrisa.

"... O quizás el vampiro lo mordió". Su semblante yacía triste y perturbado al bajar la escalera. "Debo sacarlo de aquí pronto si fue así…".

- ¡Oh weon, menos mal! –Exclamó con una mano en el pecho sintiendo su corazón trabajando, aun le parecía raro que de un momento a otro este se recompusiera, pero no importaba más allá ya que podía estarse tranquilo si es que querían revisarlo o algo, tendría un pulso que mostrar. Suspiró y se mantuvo sentado mirando hacia la ventana, quedaba poco para que anocheciera y todo se veía muy tranquilo afuera.

"Me pregunto hasta cuándo podré quedarme aquí…". No es que esperara estar allí por siempre, tampoco quería decir que el pueblo o la gente le desagradaran, pero… extrañaba a los otros chicos… y sí, extrañaba mucho más a Martín, le daba vergüenza pero, quería verlo. "Martu…". Se preguntó de pronto si lo estarían buscando, y si estarían muy cerca de allí. "Espero que no me encuentren si es así…".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¿Le habrán lanzado algún hechizo? –Preguntó Francisco desesperando a Luciano que apenas hace unos minutos tuvo que reiterar una y otra vez frente al consejo que ni puta idea tenía de ello, también Adrian se tuvo que justificar con los ancianos asegurando que no le había dado nada extraño al chileno, y luego de quedar en el veremos el moreno tuvo que soportar el regaño de los señores por dejarlos hablar de más la noche anterior. "Cómo si yo pudiera cerrarle la lengua a un grupo de viejos ebrios" Pensó en su momento pero no se atrevió a decirlo frente a ellos.

- Francisco, qué sé yo… -Gruñó queriendo patear a alguien, a pesar que de igual forma estaba preocupado por Manuel, no quería escuchar nada sobre él hasta que llegaran a la casa de Daniel.

- Es que… me preocupa que… después de todo, estuvo al menos unas horas con ese vampiro y… bueno… -Francisco iba balbuceando lo que pensaba en voz alta. Luciano paró en seco de pronto analizando lo que decía el más joven, encontrándolo lógico.

- ¡Oh, deus! –Entonces corrió todo el resto que quedaba de camino

…

"Bueno, no ha pasado nada, tal vez ni se les ha cruzado por la mente pensar…".

En ese momento dio un salto sin ponerse la segunda zapatilla, la puerta se había abierto de golpe y entró Luciano avanzando directamente hacia él con una mirada seria.

- ¿Y a-ahora qué wea…? –No pudo evitar retroceder y quedó inclinado hacia atrás con la mano del brasileño sobre su corazón- ¿Q-qué…? –El brasileño lo miró de tal manera que simplemente se mordió la lengua.

"¡Oh, mierda! Más te vale funcionar bien por un minuto".

Pero al final el moreno suspiró aliviado y sonriendo lo abrazó- ¡Me alegro que este bien!

A Manuel también se le escapó un suspiro y palpó la espalda de Luciano mientras este lo abrazaba. Después de todo eso, subieron Daniel y Francisco, este último respiraba agitado y bebió el jugo que era para el chileno.

-¡Perdón, perdón! No dejaré que Adrian le dé más cosas raras, Manuel, lo juro…

-¡No mienta jefecito!

-¡Cállate!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

-… ¿Pero qué pelotudes estoy haciendo? –Se preguntó sentado sobre el tejado de una casa que había visto solo una vez antes. Miraba hacia la acera, rememorando una escena que vivió hace unos meses.

_Si lo extrañás tanto, deberías seguir buscándolo…_

-¡Pff! ¡Soy un pelotudo! ¡La puta madre! Son solo tres días, he vivido siglos… -Sonrió, tratando de burlarse de sí mismo. "Y aun así siento que es demasiado sin él…"- Por la mierda…

"Espero que vuelva"

_Pero si vuelve… ¿Con qué cara lo voy a mirar?..._

Si Manuel volvía por sí solo… sería tan feliz, pero también; se sentiría como una mierda por haberlo dejado a su suerte, no haber insistido más de un día en buscarlo. ¿Qué clase de amante estaba siendo? Se había propuesto intentarlo con el chico pero viendo todo esto… los dos estarían mejor sin el otro. Francamente, no podía confiar en su persona, no se controlaba cuando de Arthur se trataba… y bueno, Manuel en verdad no podía quererlo tanto, era un adolescente y sus sentimientos no son claros…

-Oh por dios, me estoy deprimiendo a mi mismo… -Susurró y sonrió con tristeza pasando una de sus manos por su cabello- Pero está bien… es mejor terminar, antes de empezar algo que no tiene futuro… -Y si tenía fututo ya no importaba, tampoco era seguro que el chileno volviera.

"De principio, jamás debí dejar que esto pasara, no es posible que creyera… que puedo amar a alguien a estas alturas, fue patético de mi parte buscar consuelo en un nene como ese…"

-Estoy mucho mejor solo… -Sentenció con voz baja, pero a pesar de todo se quedó allí plantado un rato más mirando a la calle por si veía a alguien aparecer, o escuchaba algo dentro de la casa vacía.

-Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche… -Musitó mirando las escasas estrellas sobre la casa.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_- Este es un caso grave, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con este niño?_

_- ¿Están completamente seguros que no es un mago?_

_- Adrian ya lo revisó, hay que preocuparse de que sea otra cosa…_

_- ¡Si fuera un vampiro ya lo habríamos notado! Además el muchacho presenta muchas "cosas" que no son precisamente de un muerto…_

_- Ya da igual, señores, lo claro es que el chico debe partir antes que escandalice aún más al pueblo. Mañana mismo lo sacaremos de aquí. ¡Luciano! Prepara todo para entonces…_

…

-… ¿Es necesario que beba eso? –Cuestionó el chileno un tanto preocupado, sostenían frente a él un vaso con algo que desprendía un olor extraño y parecía más viscoso que el agua.

-Sí, es necesario Manuel –Respondió Luciano entregándole el recipiente, el muchacho siguió mirándolo con duda y temor, entonces el moreno suspiró cansado- No te pasará nada, te lo prometo, solo confía en mí y bébelo…

Por unos momentos el trigueño no hizo nada, pero después de imitar el suspiro del brasileño se tragó esa cosa de un sorbo, el líquido le dejó un sabor amargo que lo tuvo haciendo arcadas unos momentos.

-Bien, entonces… -Luciano desvió su mirada por un instante, extendió la mano frente al chileno y continuo- Adiós, Manuel…

El muchacho tardó en reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo fue sonreír- Si no quieres no tienes que ser cortes, no lo recordaré de todos modos… -Tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón.

-Está bien, fue un gusto conocerte aunque hayas causado tanto alboroto… ¡Ven! –El brasileño al final sonrió y atrayéndolo hacia él le dio un fuerte abrazo que dejó jadeando al chileno. Se ahorraron las despedidas con el resto de los presentes en la casa, puesto que las hubo varios minutos antes, solo les sonrió antes de salir por la puerta. Afuera le esperaba una carreta y Adrian era quien la guiaba.

-Bien chico, será un paseo corto, no te preocupes –Le sonrió en cuanto se subió y echó a andar los caballos, recorridos unos metros miró hacia atrás alcanzando a ver a Luciano todavía parado en la puerta.

"Es raro pensar que no lo recordaré, sobre todo después de saber que él fue quien le dio una paliza a Sebastián". Sonrió pensando lo último.

"_- ¿Cómo era el vampiro con quien peleaste? ¿Lo viste bien? –Le preguntó cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación que Manuel estaba ocupando._

_- ¡Ja!, ¿Cómo no? Después de encontrarnos dos veces lo reconocería en cualquier lado… se veía joven, como de mi edad, y era rubio y de ojos claros, con acento argentino creo, y usaba lentes…_

_- … ¿Nada más interesante? –Ante eso el brasileño arqueo una ceja mirándolo con interés- Digo, algo característico tendrán esos sujetos… para diferenciarse… -Lucio no dejó de mirarlo un poco raro pero trató de recordar._

_- Tenía algo extraño que lo rodeaba, no sé, parecía como si brillara…" -_Y eso último fue lo que convenció a Manuel de que era Sebas.

Regresó su vista al frente mirando con atención el camino de tierra que se extendía ante ellos, un camino que no recordaba haber transitado para llegar.

"Puta, esos weones algún día se van a matar, y podré llorar a cualquiera de los dos". Sonrió con amargura, deseando que eso nunca llegara a pasar.

Seguía el camino y sentía cosquillas en su cuello por la lengua del vilpoñi que iba escondido bajo la manta que había tras su asiento, Adrian trataba de hacer conversación, hablando de cualquier cosa a pesar que podía darse cuenta que el joven no le estaba prestando atención.

"Nunca voy a volver acá, ni a verlos otra vez…". Sonrió con un poco de tristeza, pero en su cabeza tenía claro que de otra forma sería problemático. "Si es que volviera a verlos, Miguel y los demás vendrían conmigo… es mejor así…". Le dio un escalofrío al pensar cómo terminaría un enfrentamiento así, aunque no sabía muy bien a quién debía poner de vencedor.

"Ojalá nunca sepa el resultado…"

No se dio cuenta cuando la carreta paró, y el vilpoñi apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro dejándolo helado por un minuto- Muy bien niño, desde aquí tienes que caminar… -Le comentó Adrian ayudándolo a bajar después de alejar a su _mascota _del moreno.

- Ya pero… Aun te conozco, ¿Cómo es eso? –Miró extrañado al hombre y luego el camino que seguía extendiéndose semi recto frente a él. El brujo rió un poco y con sonrisa amigable le dijo.

- Tranquilo que ya pronto lo olvidarás –Hizo una pausa y señaló al frente extendiendo por completo su brazo- Sigue por este camino sin desviarte, pronto llegaras hasta un letrero…

- Ya, ¿Y luego? –Se sintió como un chico en la carretera pidiendo indicaciones.

- Bueno… después de eso ya no puedo ayudarte –Comentó riendo y el chileno asintió. La carreta se dio vuelta y regresó por donde había venido dejándolo solo en el camino de tierra.

"Me sigue sorprendiendo lo light que son para algunas cosas…". Pensó con una media sonrisa empezando a caminar, avanzaba un poco lento mirando con atención al frente del camino buscando el dichoso letrero. Y en pocos minutos estuvo parado junto a él con temor de lo que fuera a pasar, pero… "Será como tenga que ser". Y dio el paso.


	25. Así son las cosas

No sé qué decir xD... gracias a las que me dejan review, y a las que leen esta cuestion :')

**By Iris**

**CAP 25: ASÍ SON LAS COSAS**

"¿Por qué está pasando esto?"

Se llevaba preguntando un largo rato con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mirando hacia el letrero con insistencia esperando que pasara lo que le habían prometido, pero nada, sus nombres, sus caras y todos los recuerdos seguían intactos en su memoria. Se restregaba el cabello una y otra vez un tanto nervioso sin poder tener las manos quietas.

Estaba solo, con puta idea de dónde estaba, y le vino una duda a la cabeza, ¿Volvía con los vampiros, o se iba al sur? Si volvía, tendría que esquivar todas las preguntas que le hicieran, si se iba, iría con su abuela, eso se ve bien hasta allí, pero… seguiría siendo un vampiro.

"No me queda de otra, tengo que volver". Por ser como ellos estaba atado a estar con ellos. Le parecía que una frustración así, y peor, debe estar sufriendo Daniel hace mucho tiempo. Pero dejando eso de lado, de todas formas sabía que extrañaría mucho a los chicos, y...

"_Martín"_ Se sonrojó al pensar en el rubio, lo hizo y el corazón de inmediato le palpitó más fuerte y rápido. Quería pensar que estaba desesperado buscándolo, y que en cuanto llegara lo abrazaría con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras besaba con ansias sus labios. Después de esa imagen mental el ardor en sus mejillas fue aún peor.

"Claro que primero tengo que encontrar el camino". Dio un suspiro al presentir que era mucho lo que iba a tener que caminar. Finalmente se levantó sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa y emprendió marcha siguiendo el camino de tierra.

"A alguna parte tendré que llegar"

_Y estuvo vagando más de cuatro horas sin llegar a esa parte…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- Sebas… ¡Sebastián! ¡Mírame de una puta vez! –Le gritó a su hermano antes que dejara el salón. El chico de lentes se giró con lentitud y le mostró a Martín una de sus típicas caras sin expresión, colocó una mano en la cadera y la otra movió un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

- ¿Qué queres?

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda les pasa a todos aquí?! ¡Los chicos me miran como si fuera un forro o algo así! ¿Qué pelotudeces les dijiste? –Avanzó hacia él, y quedaron a un metro de distancia. El menor de los hermanos frunció el ceño, trató otra vez de irse pero Martín lo sujetó del brazo- ¡¿Y ahora por qué mierda estás enojado conmigo?!

- ¡Ash! –Sebastián se liberó de un jalón y miró de costado a su hermano- Si prestaras un poco más de atención lo sabrías… –Dijo con rabia.

- ¿Ah? –El más alto se quedó boquiabierto y un tanto confundido, pero pronto recordó la discusión del otro día, y su semblante se volvió serio- Che, no puede ser… ¿Me tenes celos, Sebastián? Pero, ¿Por qué, boludo? –Su hermano continúo en silencio agachando levemente la cabeza y oprimiendo sus labios- ¡Por favor! ¡Vos siempre eras el que me decía que no me involucrara más de la cuenta con las mujeres que conocía! ¡Que no fuera con ellas más de una vez! ¡¿No te acordas del escándalo que me hiciste en Lima, pelot…?!

-¡Argh, ya cállate! ¡Sé lo que dije! Pero vos decime, ¿Acaso Manuel es una de tus mujerzuelas? Que yo recuerde a ninguna de ellas la mirabas así…

-¡Ya pará con eso! ¡¿Qué mierda podes ver en los ojos?! ¡Eso es una de tus porquerías románticas!

- Vos sos el primero en decirle a todos que yo soy un insensible, ¿Y ahora me llamás romántico?... Vos no queres que hable solo porque te está dañando la verdad.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y cuál sería esa según vos? –Preguntó tratando de sonar seguro e indiferente.

- Que sos un cobarde, siempre lo fuiste, y parece que siempre lo serás, todo lo que has hecho ha sido por orgullo, te mueves por eso y no sos capaz de aceptar y tomarte en serio un sentimiento más fuerte, Martín, y últimamente te estás escondiendo en Victoria para ocultar la idea de que te estás enamoran…

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No tenes ni puta idea de lo que decís! –Ahora el que huía era Martín con ambas manos dirigiéndose a sus oídos para no escuchar, y Sebastián le seguía el paso de cerca mientras le sacaba en cara un par de cosas.

- ¡Ya es hora de que la dejes en paz! ¡Murió hace años! ¡Hace mucho tiempo Victoria está muerta, Martín! ¡Deja de usarla! –Sostuvo a su hermano de los hombros y lo puso contra la pared para que lo mirara- ¡De nada sirve que sigas odiando a Arthur! ¡Y tampoco deberías enterrar a Manuel por su recuerdo! ¡Está muerta! ¡Ya nada pudiste hacer para salvarla! –Y entonces el chico lo miró, y con rabia le estampó su puño en la cara. Sebastián estuvo desconcertado apenas unos segundos, pero su hermano pronto lo despabiló al tirarlo al piso para seguir golpeándolo con furia.

- ¡¿Y vos qué vas a saber?! ¡Jamás has tenido estos problemas! ¡Nunca has querido a nadie! ¡Y nunca nadie te va a querer a vos! –Martín había cerrado sus ojos y por eso no vio cuando Sebas le devolvía los golpes con uno solo. Le golpeó bajo el mentón y con eso se lo quitó de encima, quedaron ambos tendidos en el piso mirando al techo, uno más tranquilo que el otro pero quietos ambos. Hasta que Sebastián se sentó y abrazando sus rodillas comenzó a hablar.

- … nunca del modo en que lo haces por Manuel, pero claro que he querido a alguien, boludo, te quiero a vos… –Martín se sentó también mirando solamente el suelo al igual que el otro rubio- Sos mi hermano después de todo, por eso te digo estas cosas, no quiero que te hagas más daño solo por tus estupideces –El mayor rió después de escuchar lo último- … y lo otro… bueno… -La voz de Sebastián tembló, por eso Martín giró su mirada hacia él y vio cómo su hermano poco a poco iba escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas- Tal vez… bueno, tal vez tengas razón en eso… -No hubo sollozos pero luchaba por contener las lágrimas que se amontonaron rápidamente en sus ojos. Su hermano a un lado se quedó de piedra por un momento, y lo que acabó haciendo fue abrazarlo y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Perdonáme… no lo decía en serio –Le acarició el cabello y pronto rió suave en su oído- ¡Y claro que yo te quiero también! Pelotudo de mierda… -Logró sacarle una leve sonrisa a Sebastián.

- Pero sabes… de verdad ya… ya quiero dejar el tema de Manu a un lado, ¿Y una pareja?, Sebas, eso me traería muchos problemas, lo entiendo ahora… ¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad?

El chico de lentes terminó de secar sus lágrimas y volvió la expresión seria a su rostro.

- Martín, mejor… hacé lo que queras, boludo…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- Well, is here, ¿Right? –El hada verde que se posaba en su hombro asintió unas dos veces y voló a su cabeza. Arthur examinó su alrededor buscando la dirección que debía tomar- Debe ser un hechizo fuerte, aunque bien oculto –Podía sentir una sutil presencia de magia en ese lugar, pero estaba muy bien disimulada, y ya llevaba un buen rato buscando un camino que lo acercara al campo de protección para poder analizarlo mejor. Estaba concentrado en eso, por ello no notó cuando el hada lo abandonó, se dio cuenta minutos después al preguntarle algo que ella no respondió.

-¿Y esta pequeña dónde se metió ahora? -Estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a su amiga, pero pronto lo reconsideró- Ella sabe regresar –Y siguió andando. Quería ver rápido si descubría alguna forma de anular el hechizo de protección, tenía algunas cosas que debía decirle a Manuel.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- A mí no más se me ocurre meterme al bosque con un camino al frente po weon, voy a llegar a chuchuncocity así como voy, o a una zanja tal vez… -De un manotón apartó la rama que trataba de inmiscuirse en su pelo. "Esto me pasa por no volar, si lo hiciera me sería más fácil encontrar… algo, ¡Siquiera un pueblo! Voy a terminar armándome una choza en el bosque pa vivir…". Iba mirando a cualquier lado, y por estar distraído su pie cayó hasta el fondo en una pequeña trampa que el agua y las raíces habían formado, donde vivían un par de tarántulas y otros bichos que lo hicieron gritar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Chucha! –Se alejó sacudiendo un pie y dando saltos con el otro. Terminó tropezándose y cayó de espaldas al suelo- ¡Osh! –Se quedó un ratito allí tomando consciencia del dolor en sus pies y en lo tirante que se sentían los músculos de las piernas.

"Ah... no me haría mal un descansito, si total, más que de hormigas no me voy a llenar". Entonces se acomodó un poco en el hueco en que cayó, estaba mirando el movimiento de las hojas que lo adormecían un poco cuando una cosa verde y brillante se posó en su pecho de repente- ¡Ah! –Se paró enseguida y retrocedió hasta que su pie volvió a toparse con algo y cayó sentado sobre un tronco caído. Allí quieto pudo ver que solo se trataba de un hada verde que le parecía familiar.

- ¿Y tú… qué querí? –Le habló y la pequeña criatura se acercó a jalarle la ropa para levantarlo. Manuel suspiró y resignado se levantó para seguirla en su vuelo por el bosque, así estuvo un rato mientras pensaba en un par de cosas, como para dónde lo estaba llevando esa cosa.

"Y si…"

Paró de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal mirando a la luz verde que seguía alejándose.

"_Seguro me está llevando con Arthur"._ Tembló un poco pensando en eso dando un paso atrás. Comprobando de nuevo que su memoria estaba bien, recordó lo que le había dicho Martín la vez que discutieron.

… _Ese no te quiere ayudar, ¡Lo único que busca es tu alma!_…

- Cresta –Dio otro paso atrás viendo que el hada paraba de volar y se volteaba hacia él.

… _Seguramente su reserva de energía ya se está acabando…_

"¿Me quiere comer? ¿Qué onda?". Se giró y alcanzó a dar tres pasos antes que el hada se colocara delante de él- ¡Aléjate de mí! –Sacudió sus manos tratando de alejarla como se hace con las moscas e intentó correr en otra dirección, pero ella volvió a interponerse- ¡Ya, déjame en paz! –Estuvieron yendo de un lado a otro por un momento, como Manuel no quería dañarla no se atrevía a darle algún golpe, pensaba que se podría quebrar al solo tocarla. Pero el hada luego se cansó y enfada pescó del pelo al muchacho y comenzó a jalarlo con una fuerza que más bien era para algo de un metro noventa en vez de escasos diez centímetros.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah, no! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Duele, duele, duele! –Lo tiró por unos veinte metros y de pronto lo soltó, y mientras el chico masajeaba su cabeza se puso frente a su cara con las manitos en su diminuta cintura- Ok, ok, voy contigo –La criatura sonrió complacida y siguió volando con el chico detrás- Weona salvaje –Murmuró levantando el dedo de en medio a la espalda del hada.

"Esto está mal weon, ¿Cómo chucha voy a escapar si sucede algo? Me tirará unos polvitos y quedaré tieso tirado en el suelo como perro muerto, ni gritar chuchas voy a poder weon oh… Martín, mierda, te odio por meterme ideas en la cabeza". Lo último no era cierto, y más que solo ideas le parecían ahora que eran dichos de su "pareja", al menos creía que eso eran. "¿Cómo sabrá mi alma? ¿Será rica?". Quiso golpearse al pensar eso. Intentó recordar con el mayor detalle la casa de Arthur, tal vez había una ventana que pudiera usar para escapar o una lámpara de pie que pudiera lanzar. "Na de eso, voy a tener que pelear". Sacar sangre como lo hizo esa vez en el bosque, con garras y dientes peleando por salvar su pellejo, o esta vez su _esencia._

"Soy más fatalista, quizás esta loca no lo conozca y me esté llevando a un manantial para beber agua y comer vides mientras las ninfas o sirenas adornan mi cabello…". Sonrió con ironía, algo tan lindo no sonaba para su destino. "Me comerán vivo…". Con esa terrible imagen caminó unos metros más hasta recordar que primero debía ser humano para que eso pasara. "Y como soy una wea rara, no me sucederá nada por el momento". Quiso reír triunfante para burlarse de alguien, pero…

"Quizás ya descubrió cómo volverme humano…". Un temblor subió de sus pies a la cabeza remeciéndolo completo. Y con miedo renovado siguió caminando detrás del hada. Hasta que la pesadilla se cumplió y estuvo frente a la casa de Arthur, un escalofrío lo dejó hecho piedra.

- Ay, no… -Susurró entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a las ventanas buscando la silueta del caballero inglés que ya tenía grabada. Sintió un jalón en su brazo y sin dignarse a mirar al hada que tiraba de su ropa avanzó tan lento como si tuviera pesos de cien kilos atados a sus pies.

"Que vaya tan sumiso a mi ejecución, mi abuela estaría decepcionada". Pensó en arañar y patear como lo haría un buen Gonzales Rodríguez en cuanto estuvo dentro. Se quedó en la salita en completo silencio tratando de escuchar los pasos de alguien, pero al parecer Arthur no estaba en casa, y eso lo calmó un poco. Avanzó con cautela y revisó el baño de abajo, el comedor, subió la escalera y echó una ojeada al segundo piso, fue al cuarto de las pociones y tampoco encontró a nadie. Finalmente entró a la cocina al estilo hollywoodense y al no ver a nadie se convenció de estar solo con las criaturas mágicas.

- Bueno –Dijo apoyándose en el mesón de cocina- Repondré energías, y me iré sin que se dé cuenta –Concluyó, y al instante fue a husmear en el refrigerador algo que pudiera engullir sin tener que poner al fuego. Y mientras comía se distrajo hablando con las hadas y conejos verdes con alas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Lamentablemente se distrajo mucho en eso.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

No reaccionó siquiera a meterse bajo la mesa, se congeló sentado allí con el pan que se había hecho entre los dedos y metido a la boca. Cuando Arthur entró a la cocina recién había dado la mordida, tragó el trozo con dificultad mientras sostenía la mirada penetrante de las orbes verdes.

- … ¡Manuel! –El inglés sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó. Como perro asustado Manuel trató de correr lejos, se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos pero Arthur lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de llegar a alguna parte.

"¡Ah!"

Manuel se mordió el labio en un intento de acallar el grito que sentía venir. "Actúa natural, actúa natural". Palpó las manos blancas que lo rodeaban y cuando el brujo lo soltó le sonrió.

- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? ¿Los lobos te soltaron o escapaste? Cuéntame –Tomándolo suavemente de las manos hizo que se sentara nuevamente a la mesa junto a él.

- Eh… -Comenzó a dudar, dudar, dudar, ¿Arthur le diría a los demás, cierto? Pero… por alguna razón estaba seguro que Arthur sabría cuando le estuviera mintiendo. Pensando en esto continuó en silencio.

- … ¿Qué sucede? –El inglés posó su mano sobre la del chileno mirándolo con preocupación. Manuel no sabía ya hasta qué punto llegaba su paranoia pero la mano de Arthur al principio le pareció tan fría como la de los chicos del clan, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- Pareces… ¿Asustado?...

El moreno mantenía tieso el cuello y miraba al rubio de costado, tardando en pestañar.

- Arthur… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, eh? ¿Por qué eres tan amable… si soy solo un extraño? –Preguntó al fin moviéndose un poco en el asiento. El brujo estuvo mirándolo en silencio un corto instante hasta que sonrió y suspiró.

- ¿Qué dijo ahora Martín de mí? -El rubio se mantenía bastante tranquilo con los brazos cruzados frente a su torso y recostado levemente hacia atrás. Manuel por su parte quedó medio perplejo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? –Quiso callarse antes de terminar, pero entendió que era algo obvio para el inglés- ¿Cómo sabes que fue Martín?

- Uhm… -El brujo se frotó la sien cerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa- Ese chico siempre ha tenido una actitud difícil, desde mucho antes de ser un vampiro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces desde antes? –Lo interrumpió Manuel mirándolo con asombro- Pero, entonces… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Arthur?

- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Yo? Bueno, tengo quinientos veinticinco años…

- ¡¿Qué?! –Saltó golpeando la mesa y con los ojos desorbitantemente abiertos mirando al hombre, había quinientos años que no le cuadraban. Miró a Arthur detenidamente, la cara y el cuerpo, y no le calzaba, se posaba en su rostro una expresión de espanto que divirtió a Arthur.

- Je, je, no te extrañes, es normal que magos de cierta categoría vivan mil años o más.

- ¡¿Mil años?! ¡¿Te parece poco?!

- Mi padre vivió novecientos setenta y tres…

Manuel volvió a sentarse aún con la boca abierta y acariciando su cabello. Golpeó la mesa un tanto ansioso mirando al rubio- Arthur, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué Martín te desprecia tanto?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

- Nada –Cabizbajo agachó la cabeza- Martín nunca quiere decirme nada… -Arthur asintió levemente con la cabeza como diciendo "entiendo".

- ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí? –Cuestionó y el moreno sintió un aire helado en su espalda- ¿Por qué ahora desconfías de mí? –El rubio sostuvo su mejilla sobre la mano manteniendo los ojos sobre el chileno.

- Es que… -Manuel desvió por un segundo su mirada a un lado.

- Dime, así puedo intentar justificarme –Le sonrió amigable, consiguiendo calmar un poco la angustia del chico.

- … ¿Robas el alma de chicos como yo? –Hubo silencio después de eso, de aproximadamente un minuto y no más.

- Sí, cada cierta cantidad de años debo hacerlo –Respondió con calma- ¿Es eso lo que te molestaba?

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- No es por maldad, te lo aseguro, pero las necesito para vivir, si no las obtengo en el tiempo indicado mi cuerpo y mi mente irán deteriorándose, y en diez años ya no existiré –Le explicó con la misma calma- Pero la que _robe,_ debe de ser de un humano, un mago u otra criatura no me servirán de nada, así que puedes estar tranquilo, también, faltan unos quince años para que necesite de eso, y a esas alturas habrás sobrepasado los dieciocho hace mucho, solo bajo esa edad me son útiles… ¿Te tranquiliza, o necesitas saber algo más? –Arthur le sonreía igual que siempre, no le parecía falso ni nada, por eso el temblor de sus manos se había ido.

- Pues, quisiera saber… -Se sintió un poco avergonzado y con un poco de temor, pero la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro- Martín… ¿Qué tuvo que ver contigo? Habla con demasiada intensidad y desprecio cuando se trata de ti, ¿Tiene que ver con esto…? –Y allí fue bajando la voz tomándole el peso a lo que pudiera significar. "Arthur… ¿Mató a alguien que Martín conocía?".

Esperando a que el moreno terminara de sacar conclusiones el rubio se mantuvo en silencio, cuando Manuel volvió a mirarlo, habló.

- Como creo te diste cuenta… sí…

"¿S-sí?". Los ojos del chileno se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se tornó un poco más pálido que lo normal.

- … Mi padre necesitaba un alma, y la conseguimos dentro de la familia de Martín…

"Su familia...". Un poco de tristeza apareció en la cara de Manu al pensar en ese rubio. "Martín…"

- Y… ¿Quién fue?...

- Su prima, y su prometida…

"¿Prometida?". Una leve presión apareció en su pecho.

- ¿C-cómo se llamaba?

- Victoria… mi padre la usó, pero desde entonces me odia y me culpa por todo, la quería mucho al parecer, en más de trescientos años no ha podido olvidarla, creo que por eso es como es, you know, tiene amantes pero jamás tomará en serio a ninguna…

Todo ese discurso dejó más que dolido a Manuel, con la cabeza gacha y la mente ida. "Lo mismo que dijeron las chicas". Mordió su labio y sintió picazón en los ojos, pronosticando llanto pero que supo controlar antes que fuera un hecho.

- Martín quiere algo contigo, ¿Te has dado cuenta, no?

"¡Ja! ¿Cómo me pregunta eso? Si supiera…". Volvió a mirar al rubio y asintió con la cabeza.

- Manuel… -Arthur acercó su silla a la del chico y sujetó delicadamente sus dos manos- No dejes que ese chico juegue contigo, aunque, puedo ver que ya sientes algo por él… –A pesar que Manu tuvo la intención de negarlo, no lo hizo, al brujo casi no podía mentirle- Páralo, por favor, olvídate de ese chico, solo te harás daño tratando que él sienta algo importante, Martín tiene demasiados asuntos que no ha resuelto aún, ¿Me entiendes?

Lo hacía, y por ello tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar y golpear algo. Volvió a asentir mirando hacia abajo las manos de Arthur que rodeaban las suyas. Algo que le parecía bueno entre todo eso; ya no sentía frías las manos inglesas. El rubio acarició el dorso de estas por un rato, y cuando las soltó volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, Manuel, hay otra cosa que necesitaba decirte, ven –Estiró su mano hacia el chico, y cuando este la tomó lo llevó hasta el cuarto donde preparaba sus pociones. Pronto estuvieron sentados frente a frente, Manuel sobre una mesa y Arthur en una banqueta.

- ¡¿Ya sabes qué pasa conmigo?!

- Tranquilo, no completamente, pero, como te prometí estuve haciendo algunas pruebas y…

"Esto me suena a charla médica". Miró a Arthur acercarse a un estante y tomar dos frascos alargados, uno lo dejó a su lado en el mesón y el otro se lo entregó en las manos- ¿Qué es esto?

- Bébelo, quisiera comprobar una teoría…

El muchacho dudó, bastante, antes de atreverse a probarlo. Cuando el líquido llenó su boca sintió un sabor amargo y asqueroso que lo hizo escupirlo.

- ¡Wuack! ¿Qué es esto? –Acercó el brazo a su boca limpiando sus labios con la manga de la chaqueta que traía.

- Era como imaginé –Murmuró Arthur con una sonrisa- La infusión está hecha con una hierba extraña que crece en América, esta no tiene sabor para alguien que no esté relacionado con la hechicería, por eso muchas brujas la usan para envenenar a las personas que las traicionan en algún trato.

- ¡¿Envenenar?! ¡Querías matarme! –Manuel se levantó asustado. No llegó a ningún lado porque el rubio lo sostuvo firme de los brazos.

- ¡Claro que no! Tenía el antídoto a mano por cualquier falla, y esto no hace nada si no se ingiere en una cantidad mayor –Con ello el chileno se calmó un poco, pero seguía mirándolo con un poco de temor- Además lo sentiste, es un sabor insoportable que te hace escupirlo de inmediato…

- ¿Entonces…?

- Mi conclusión… -Volvieron a sentarse- Es que ya tenías un embrujo sobre ti mucho antes que te tocara la de los vampiros, creo que desde siempre la has traído, y te protege, he tratado de lanzarte un encantamiento de obediencia dos veces en la última media hora y no lo consigo, es un escudo muy fuerte el que posees…

- Pero… -Estaba algo confundido aún, aunque lentamente iba procesándolo todo- ¿Pero entonces…? –Y le surgió una duda cuando entendió a medias- ¿Por qué no rechaza por completo esta maldición? Arthur, sigo en la mitad, no soy vampiro ni humano… ¿Es porque mi hechizo no es tan fuerte para eliminarlo?

- Eso no lo sé.

- ¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

- Es magia distinta a la mía, yo tengo enseñanza europea, no conozco los hechizos americanos en profundidad, los brujos somos reacios a compartir nuestros secretos con otros de un territorio diferente.

- ¿Entonces ya no puedes ayudarme más? –Sintió un poco de angustia al pensar que ese tema quedaría hasta allí, o que debería buscar ayuda con algún otro mago y exponerse más. Así que la respuesta de Arthur le agradó bastante.

- Trataré de hacerlo –Aseguró con seriedad, pero después sonrió y posó un dedo en su barbilla- Además, me ha surgido curiosidad por este tema, sin duda la persona que lo hizo debe ser muy poderosa –Manuel abrió grande los ojos al escucharlo.

- Vaya, siendo así… -Hizo una pausa- ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con brujos? ¿Y por qué tendría este hechizo? Es extraño…

- ¿No lo sabes? Para mí es casi evidente –El rubio se relajó en la silla y cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra y recargó un brazo sobre esta- En tu familia debe haber alguien como yo, quizás varios, y tú tal vez seas uno, pero aún no has podido ni aprendido a usar tu magia, y con esta maldición a cuestas te será casi imposible ahora, pero hay atisbos, que puedas ver a mis amigos es una muestra de ello…

- Uhm… -Manuel movió la boca de un lado a otro balbuceando un poco- Creo que me estás dando mucho crédito, la única en mi familia que podría ser bruja es mi abuela, pero ya me habría dicho algo o yo la habría descubierto hace años… -Finalmente soltó una carcajada, sí creía en la posibilidad de que la señora fuera una hechicera- Gracias Arthur, eres de mucha ayuda…

- No te preocupes –El inglés le sonrió amigable.

- Pero, entonces… ¿Aún crees que pueda sacarme la maldición?

Una sonrisa más ancha se posó en el rostro del brujo- Sí, he intentaré averiguar cómo… -Después de minutos mirando hacia algún otro punto, Arthur bajó la pierna levantada y golpeó ligeramente la mesa- Bueno, ya estás aquí, tengo que decirle a Miguel y…

- ¿Los chicos están buscándome? –Preguntó rápidamente. El rubio estuvo callado un segundo con un semblante intranquilo sin dirigirle la mirada directamente.

- No, ya no…

Sintió algo chocándole contra el pecho- ¿Cómo que "ya no"? ¿Y Martín qué…? –Iba a decir algo como "_Qué anda haciendo este maraco"_, pero la vergüenza lo silenció, aunque ya lo había dicho y Arthur lo notó.

- … Manuel, te lo dije –El chico posó una mano sobre su hombro- A Martín ya no le importa, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que yo debía participar de esto desistió, le dijo a Miguel que se olvidaran de buscarte, a ese chico… no le interesas.

Estuvo por darle un golpe en la cara por la ira y pena que le abatió el cuerpo, pero el inglés no era quien se lo merecía. "Bueno… con todo, debí esperármelo…".

- Miguel me habló en secreto, los lobos tienen un hechizo protegiendo su territorio, ahora debo ver la forma de deshacerlo para que…

"Para que ellos entren"

- ¡No! –Gritó de inmediato tomando las manos de Arthur con firmeza- ¡No lo hagas! Por favor –Se veía en la cara del brujo lo desconcertado que esa petición lo dejó.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?...

- No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas, mien… ¡Miéntele a Miguel!

- ¿Qué? –Arthur abrió sus ojos y la boca ante tal idea- ¿Por qué? Y… ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué diría?

- Dile… dile –Manuel se tomó a penas unos segundo para idear algo- Dile que no eran ellos, no sé, que el Trauco, la Fiura o alguna otra criatura protegen su casa con eso, pero no trates de romper el hechizo, no los lleves con ellos, por favor, n-no querría que le pasara algo a Dani o a… -Mordió su lengua y se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Qué…? –El inglés miró la cara del moreno que cada vez descendía más huyendo de él- ¿Pasaste tiempo con los lobos?

- … No le digas a Miguel –La voz con que lo dijo al rubio le sonó tan tierna que sonrió y acarició el cabello oscuro del chico.

- Está bien, no le diré nada, solo la mentira que tú me pides –Manuel levantó la cabeza mirándolo con agradecimiento y renovada simpatía- Pero, ¿Cómo fue todo, te dejaron ir así como así?

- Bueno, no tanto, creyeron lo que tú, que era brujo y… antes de que me fuera me dieron a beber algo por eso, así supuestamente me olvidaría de todo como debe ser… -Dejó de hablar por un momento, pensando- Debí olvidarlo todo, pero no fue así –Comentó al aire y luego miró al rubio- ¿Este hechizo me protegió de eso, Arthur?

- Probablemente –El inglés volvió a desordenar el pelo del chileno- ¿Lo ves? Debes venir de una familia muy poderosa, pequeño…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¿Ya te vas? –La voz de Luciano sonó algo afligida.

- ¿Eh? Ya volveré, cielo, tú cuida a los niños –Se burló Francisco recibiendo un empujón, caminó hacia la puerta con una mochila llena de mercadería colgándole del brazo, una vez allí miró hacia atrás topándose con los ojos de su amigo- Tranquilo, Daniel ya entendió, por eso ha estado así, cuando se le pase déjalo tranquilo unos días, ¿Sí, jefe? –Sonrió y el brasileño también, entonces se fue a buscar al señor que le ofreció llevarlo al exterior.

"Ah… me pregunto si Miguel estará libre, sería bueno divertirme un poco después de todo esto". La sonrisa de tonto enamorado le trajo una hora interminable de bromas y preguntas de parte del caballero.

"Si tuviera su celular podría llamarlo". Con eso se dio cuenta de algo extraño, ¿Por qué no tenía el número del chico? Ya habían salido varias veces pero no le había dado su celular ni le había pedido el suyo. Y añadiéndole a eso, tampoco sabía con certeza la edad de Miguel, dónde vivía, la verdad… es que no sabían mucho uno del otro, porque él tampoco le había dicho mucho, y el otro tampoco preguntaba nada. "Tienes que hacer algo con eso, Francisco". Si quería llegar… a una relación más seria, tenía que empezar por conocer un poquito más al chico que invitaba a su casa. "No es que lo vaya a hostigar preguntándole el nombre de su madre o algo así". Se rió ante ese pensamiento, y empezó a imaginar cómo y qué le preguntaría a Miguel la próxima vez que pudieran verse, teniendo claro que seguramente él debería responder lo mismo después.

"Con tal que no me pregunte de Taquito, estará todo bien, ¡Ja, ja, ja!".

…

**-** "Dejarlo en paz" –Se repitió en un susurró mirando al segundo piso. Daniel había vuelto a encerrarse en su cuarto minutos después que Manuel se hubo ido, y Luciano tenía miedo de que no saliera en un buen tiempo más- Es fácil decirlo, Francisco, pero ven a soportar eso tú aquí –Volvió a murmurar. Fue a sentarse al sillón sin querer irse todavía.

"¿Acaso se suponía que lo dejara verse con esa bestia nada más? Eso no es seguro, para nadie, ¡Quién sabe lo que estaba planeando ese chupasangre! Y… ¿Qué cosas sabrá? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Daniel?". Revolvió su pelo gruñendo por lo bajo.

… _¿Qué le habrá dicho de nosotros?..._

- ¡No, no, no! –Exclamó bajito negando con la cabeza. "Daniel no sería tan tonto como para hacer eso". Pero después de unos segundos apretó los dientes afligido, recordando que los esperpentos tenían sus trucos para conseguir cierta información- No… -Se cubrió de miedo que le heló el cuerpo. "No, no, no… Daniel no diría nada, ¿Verdad?... no, no, no, por favor…".

Levantó la cabeza al sentir que alguien bajaba las escaleras, miró y allí venía Daniel pisando con energía cada escalón. El chico de ojos verdes le dedicó una fugaz mirada y siguió hacia la entrada.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó Luciano inmediatamente.

- Al bosque… -Daniel se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se giró a Luciano- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

… _cuando se le pase déjalo tranquilo unos días, ¿Sí, jefe?..._

- … está bien, pero vuelve antes que oscurezca –Terminó diciendo con un esfuerzo enorme para sonar comprensivo y calmado, intentando ocultar toda la angustia que sentía. Daniel se quedó perplejo un instante, mirándolo algo extrañado, pero al final sonrió, asintió y salió. Luciano se tendió sobre los cojines suspirando sonoramente.

- Por favor… que no haga nada estúpido…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¿Estás listo para irte? ¿O prefieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?

- ¿Ah?... ahm… -El moreno apenas movió la cabeza al escucharlo, y apretó más sus piernas contra su pecho sentado en el sofá de la sala. No tenía ganas de irse, y tampoco muchas de quedarse. Siguió sobre los almohadones y recargó su cara sobre las rodillas. Arthur se acercó al chico que mostraba un semblante bastante deprimente.

- Manuel… ese chico no merece…

- Calla, ¿Sí? No tienes que decirme algo que ya me quedó claro, ¿Bien? –Dijo rápido enterrando el rostro entre sus brazos y suspiró con pesar, sintió la mano de Arthur sobre su cabello, y se dejó acariciar por el mago un largo rato, tratando de no llorar.

"¡Ah! ¡Por favor! Me siento como un idiota". Pensó primero restándole importancia al asunto, tratando por un instante de creer en verdad que no había sentido nada muy importante. Luego de gastar su tiempo en vano, mejor pensó; _"Puede que Martín no sea tan indiferente, tal vez sí me quiere pero…", _y dejaba el pero para después, cuando se le ocurriera algo.

La mano del inglés dejó de moverse en su cabello y entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos? –Le preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad.

Manuel siguió en silencio por al menos diez minutos más, pensando un montón de cosas e imaginándose otras, hasta que respondió rendido- Tendré que volver algún día… mejor llévame ahora a esa casa… –Volvió a suspirar al terminar de hablar.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en camino volando en la… escoba de Arthur. Un par de risas se escaparon de su boca ante esto, y seguía divertido aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de Arthur, no iba muy preocupado respecto a que era solo un palo lo que le sostenía varios metros sobre el piso, la verdad le estaba resultando fácil mantener el equilibrio sobre esa cosa y resguardar sus partes de cualquier golpe, eso consiguió más comentarios del europeo reafirmando su conclusión sobre sus predecesores. Manuel estaba tratando de hacerse a la idea que en su familia hubo o hay un brujo escondido por ahí, y le gustaba la idea, sí, sería genial ser como Arthur… o bueno, en parte nada más.

Creyó divisar la casa en un momento, una mancha grande y negra entre los árboles, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar inmediatamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

Balbuceo una respuesta y desvió su mirada hacia abajo, tratando de olvidar lo que aparecía enfrente. "Martín". Le hervía la sangre y se enfriaba su espalda al pensar en él. "¿Qué dirá cuando me vea allí?". Frunció el ceño y enterró los dedos en la ropa de Arthur. "Tal vez se le caiga la cara de vergüenza al maldito". Lo odió con fuerza por un instante y segundos después quiso llorar. "¡Ash! ¡Pero qué tonto soy!".

- Veremos qué pasa… -Susurró esperando que el viento que corría a su alrededor no dejara al rubio escucharlo. Dio un largo suspiro y se recargó en la espalda de Arthur, enterrando su cara en el chaleco que traía puesto.

"Al menos estoy conociendo a Martín un poco más, aunque sea gracias a otra persona".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"_No puede ser"_ Fue lo primero que todos pensaron al verlo entrar junto al rubio a la sala. Martín y Pedro estaban a punto de entrar a discutir cuando eso pasó, hubo silencio de inmediato y los ojos se abrieron levemente en todos ellos mirando al par que se ubicaba al lado de la puerta.

Martín se quedó en su lugar asegurándose que ese chico en verdad era el chileno que conocía. "Manu". Fue a sonreír, pensando en abrazarlo de inmediato, pero una estocada se clavó en su pecho al recordar lo que había dicho hace poco, y ayudó el hecho de mirar bien al acompañante del castaño para que se mantuviera en el mismo sitio, mirando fríamente al muchacho.

"Bueno, al menos… no es tan hipócrita como podría serlo". Manuel también lo miraba, él con tristeza, demostrando un poco más lo que sentía en ese momento, a pesar de todo sí se había ilusionado pensando que tal vez Martín lo recibiría con el mismo afecto que le tuvo minutos antes de separarse, pero allí estaba, para confirmar eso que le advirtió Arthur.

- ¡Manuel! –Pero al menos los demás no actuaron así de indiferentes ante su llegada, las chicas fueron directamente a abrazarlo y darle un par de coscorrones por meterse en líos nuevamente, después llegaron Pedro y Sebastián para darle una abrazo amistoso y una palmadita en la espalda. Y cuando se disponían a preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó el jefe se adelantó.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste, Arthur? –Miguel se acercó al círculo que se había formado, a Manu le sonrió cálidamente por un momento y tocó su hombro, pero después su rostro se colocó más serio.

Al escuchar la pregunta, los dos recién llegados intercambiaron una rápida mirada y el mayor habló- La verdad yo no fui, una de mis amigas lo ubicó en el bosque y lo llevó a mi casa, lo encontré en mi cocina mientras se devoraba casi toda mi comida… –Varios rieron- … antes de eso me encontraba haciendo un pequeño encargo… –Al decir esto miró a Miguel directamente con una sonrisa cómplice, y el chico entendió.

- Está bien. Con permiso chicos, tengo que preguntarle un par de cosas a Manuel –Iba a dar el paso y acercaba el brazo hacia el trigueño, pero se detuvo dando un salto ante las quejas que se oyeron de parte de los allí reunidos.

_¡Puede contarnos a todos lo que pasó allá! ¡No es un secreto de estado, Miguel!..._

"Y no te acercas…". El chileno no escuchaba casi nada de lo que decían, miraba por el rabillo al rubio que seguía apartado, ese que le interesaba más que viniera a recibirlo. "¿Por qué actuaste tan bien? De verdad pensé que me querías…".

- Manuel, ¿Me escuchas?

Miguel lo despabiló cuando le tocó el brazo. Se volteó a mirarlo un tanto perdido- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

El vampiro abrió la boca para hablar, pero por unos segundos no emitió ningún sonido. "Pobre…". Miró de soslayo a Martín que mantenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba a la ventana para no toparse con la cara del chileno- Ven conmigo, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte…

Manuel tragó saliva y lo siguió sin reclamar, ambos chicos salieron al pasillo seguidos por el brujo a quién también irían dirigidas algunas preguntas. "Bien, Arthur, es hora del show".

…

- ¡Regresó! ¡Vaya! ¡De verdad que esos cabrones no le hicieron nada! –Exclamó Itzel aliviada junto al resto que comentaba cosas parecidas. Julio y Martín eran los que se mantenían más apartados del círculo que se formaba.

- Si Manuel escapó, significa que podría saber el camino hacia la guarida de los perros –Comentó Sebastián en una oportunidad. Las sonrisas en el rostro de los chicos fueron diferentes después de eso, eran más afiladas y un tanto malvadas.

Julio miró bien esas caras, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al saber lo que pensaban. "Manuel no los puede llevar con ellos". Se giró hacia la pared empuñando sus manos con fuerza. "Antes, lo mato".

Martín seguía mirando por la ventana, y en el reflejo de esta pudo ver a Sebastián acercarse, dio un paso para irse pero su hermano lo sujetó del brazo.

- ¿De verdad no vas a decirle nada? Sé que estás feliz porque volvió…

- Vos sabés, Seba, que si lo tratara como antes sería un completo farsante –Le respondió mientras miraba el piso.

- No del todo, porque ni vos sabés bien lo que queres, hermano…

El de ojos verdes apretó los labios alejándose de Sebastián- Ya te dije lo que quería, no jodas más con el tema…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Miguel los miraba serio, cubriendo la mueca de su boca con la mano, golpeaba la mesa con los dedos creando el único sonido que ahora se escuchaba en el cuarto. Frente a él estaba Manuel, cada vez más nervioso con la mirada del mayor, y detrás estaba Arthur, más cercano a la puerta.

- ¿De verdad… eso es todo, Manuel?

La voz de Miguel lo hizo estremecerse, tragó duro y asintió- Así es… -El movimiento de los dedos del vampiro se detuvo y con eso su sonido, se recargó en su silla mirándolo con ojos afilados. No le creía, al menos eso le daba a entender al chileno.

- Despertaste en una cabaña esta mañana…-Repitió para comprender- estuviste perdido tres días, ¿Te lo dijo Arthur? –Miguel se levantó.

- Me lo comentó… -Creyó que le temblaba la voz, pero era solo su imaginación, nada de qué preocuparse.

- Debe haber estado inconsciente todo este tiempo, pudieron darle algo para tener el tiempo suficiente de huir…

- ¿Uhm? ¿Tú crees? –Bordeó el mesón y quedó frente a frente a esos dos, se recargó en este y cruzó los brazos frente a su torso. Finalmente suspiró- Está bien, aunque pensé que podrías decirme algo más de esos perros…

"Oh, claro que puedo". Se mordió la boca por dentro mirando hacia otro lado por un segundo. "No pensí en weas, agila'o".

- Bueno, Arthur… –Ahora el rubio recibió la mirada del vampiro- ¿Cómo va el encargo que te di?

El mago desvió levemente su mirada hacia el chileno, luego de eso comenzó a hablar- Estaba encargándome de ese tema esta tarde, pero lamento informarte que el asunto no es como pensábamos.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Bueno, resulta… –El inglés comenzó a reírse- que ese no era un conjuro de los lobos, más bien, un grupo de centauros está instalado en esas tierras y no quieren ojos fisgones asomándose por allí… -Se acarició la barbilla con su mano- Me topé con ellos y tuve que darles muchas explicaciones, je, je…

El rostro de Miguel se afiló, y Manuel tiritó- ¿Entonces no tienes ninguna pista de esos pulgosos?

Arthur negó con la cabeza- Lo siento…

_¡Pam! _El vampiro golpeó el mesón con fuerza y se recargó sobre este- ¡Carajo! –Gritó con rabia dándole la espalda. Manuel dio un respingo y un paso atrás al escucharlo, Arthur le tomó de la mano por un segundo para tranquilizarlo.

- Tal vez quienes los atacaron eran solo un grupo sin clan, tal vez estaban de paso cuando se toparon con Martín y Manuel, piénsalo Miguel, has estado diez años aquí con tu clan y nunca se han percatado de ninguna madriguera, seguramente eran solo una pequeña manada nómade…

Manuel sabía que no estaba bien admirar a alguien por cómo decía una mentira, pero en ese momento no le importó y miró al brujo con respeto e idolatría, a él le gustaría siempre sonar tan seguro y relajado a la hora de engrupir.

- Uhm, por lo que dices… debe ser eso… -El jefe se notaba algo decepcionado al no tener pista _de_ ni a _quién_ perseguir, y eso hizo que a Manuel le ardiera algo dentro del estómago y apretara la mandíbula.

**- **Hijo de… -El inglés le dio un golpecito con el brazo para que se controlara. Casi al instante Miguel se giró hacia ellos y miró al chileno cálidamente, lo que dejó un poco desconcertado al chico.

- Bueno, Manuel, lo importante es que estás de vuelta –Le sonrió- Ve a tu cuarto si quieres descansar, o puedes ir a la cocina, traje un poco de comida que puedes tomar si aún tienes hambre –Le habló como le hablaría su madre, o su tía si tuviera alguna, Manu asintió repetidas veces y se giró hacia Arthur.

- Tú ya te vas, ¿Cierto? –El brujo asintió- Bueno, gracias por todo, Arthur, nos vemos pronto –Extendió la mano al frente y el europeo sonrió.

- Claro, Manuel, cuídate –Se despidieron y el chico salió.

…

- ¡Ah! –Al estar afuera suspiró, agotado, se recargó por un momento en la puerta recuperando las fuerzas en sus temblorosas piernas- Oh, por dios… -Volvió a exhalar. "Al menos… salió bien… salí de esto, que era lo primero". Cuando se recuperó, rápidamente guió sus pasos a la cocina, aunque asaltó el refri del mago todavía le quedaban huecos que llenar.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- Sigo sorprendiéndome de cómo este chico cae a tus manos siempre, ¿Le lanzaste algún hechizo para que no se separara de ti? –Preguntó burlón el vampiro sentándose tras su escritorio.

- Como si eso fuera posible –Murmuró divertido para sí, se acomodó en la silla frente a Miguel- Pero bueno, ahora está de vuelta para lo que sea que quieras hacer –Rió frío después de hablar- Me asustas, Miguel, no termino de entender para qué lo quieres contigo.

- Bueno, ese no es tu problema.

- Va siéndolo, creo que Manuel estaría mejor conmigo, y podría sacarle más provecho de lo que tú lo has hecho –El rubio siguió sonriendo pero Miguel frunció el ceño.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Manuel es uno de los míos, no es correcto siquiera que pienses en tener a un vampiro de aprendiz, Arthur… –La mirada del moreno se volvió sombría, mostrando unas orbes rojizas que se posaban detenidamente en el rostro del inglés- Vete a otro lado a conseguir compañía y deja al chileno en paz.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Miguel, sabes que mientras Manuel sea como tú no podría irse conmigo.

- Y no habrá opción para que eso pase alguna vez –Se levantó y miró hacia la ventana, por el reflejo del vidrio podía ver la posición y expresión del mago a su espalda- Sabes perfectamente que de esta maldición no hay vuelta atrás…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Manuel salía de la cocina una hora y media después, cuando Arthur ya se había ido. Iba subiendo la escalera cuando escuchó las voces de Martín y Miguel en el segundo piso. Se quedó quieto mirando hacia arriba y escuchando atento lo que decían.

- _Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, Martín, habla con él…_

_- ¿Estuviste conversando con Sebas? ¡Ya déjenme en paz!..._

El chileno subió despacito cada escalón para no hacer ruido, y pegado a la barandilla de la escalera se ubicó detrás de una repisa sin que lo notaran.

- Manuel no sabe nada de lo que pasó aquí estos días, ¡Vamos! Puedes volver con tu chilenito si aún lo quie…

- ¡No! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Grabalo en tu cabeza! ¡¿Queres?!

- ¡Osh! Estabas tan entusiasmado con el chico, hasta estaba pensando dejar que te fueras a Argentina unos días con él.

"¿Ah?". Manuel quiso reírse en ese momento. "Este weon quiere que me violen".

- ¿Por qué de pronto estás tan insistente en que esté con él? –Martín posaba las manos sobre su cadera mirando al mayor con el ceño fruncido.

- Para que no se vaya con Arthur…

La sinceridad de Miguel dejó perplejos a los otros dos que estaban escuchándolo. El rubio abría los ojos a más no poder y su labio tembló sutilmente- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –La rabia comenzaba a picar en su estómago y agravaba su voz.

"¿Irme con Arthur? ¡¿Pero qué chucha se le metió en la cabeza?!". Estaba por salir a pedir explicaciones cuando Martín volvió a hablar.

- Bueno, a mí me da igual lo que haga che, que se vaya donde quiera el chileno de mierda…

"¿Ah?"

- ¿De verdad no te importa? ¡Pensé que lo queri…!

- ¡Pues te equivocaste! Con todo lo que pasó, ¡Es obvio que no _quería_ tanto al pibe ese! ¡Por favor! No sé qué mierda se me pasó por la cabeza cuando lo besé, no es ni la mitad de atractivo que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que he estado...

"_Martín, eres un…"_

- … Es solo un huaso insignificante, de cualquier forma no habría durado mucho interesado en alguien como él…

"… _un maldito infeliz, no puedo creer que estoy…"_

- … si vos o mi hermano creen que Manuel habría podido hacerme olvidar lo que pasó con Arthur y Victoria están equivocados, tendrás que conseguir a otro que me distraiga, el chileno no es tan especial…

"… _que estaba enamorado de ti…"_

- ¡Y además…! –Manuel cerró los ojos, listo para recibir las puñaladas que venían, pero…

- Creo que ya es suficiente –La voz de Miguel sonó un poco temblorosa. Martín se quedó en silencio, percatándose de a poco que el mayor miraba por sobre su hombro- Manuel, vete, no tienes que seguir escuchando esto…

El rubio sintió que todo el peso de su cuerpo caía a sus pies, se giró de inmediato topándose con el chileno que tímidamente asomaba su cabeza detrás del mueble- M-Manu… -Una punzada espantosa apareció en su pecho al notar los ojos tristes del chico que se mantenían pegados al piso. Dio un paso hacia él sin pensar y alargó su mano para tocarlo- Manu… yo…

Una fugaz mirada fue lo único que consiguió del moreno al tocar su hombro, eso y que de un manotón lo alejara de él, pronto el chico se fue corriendo hacia su habitación sin mirarlo de nuevo, quiso llamarlo pero un nudo se formó en su garganta al verlo alejarse por el pasillo. Un escozor apareció en sus ojos y miró a Miguel con ira- ¡¿Desde cuándo sabias que estaba ahí?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me escuchara?!

El mayor lo observaba con verdadera lástima, y por los problemas que vendrían tal vez se sintió un poquito arrepentido, un poco tan solo, porque- Ya que esta es tu decisión, ibas a tener que decírselo tarde o temprano, de todas formas tendrías que herirlo…


	26. De vuelta a la ¿Normalidad?

Siento que muchas me van a querer matar al final -yo también lo querría xD-

Igual espero que les guste =w= y gracias por los comentarios, las que agregaron a favoritos y también a las que leen esto! :D

**- Iris**

**CAP 26: DE VUELTA A LA… ¿NORMALIDAD?**

**O**

Saliendo de su habitación se encontró con él, ambos todavía mantenía la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y presionaron los labios al toparse con los ojos del otro.

- ¿Dormiste bien, pibe?

"¿Tú creí que pude dormir, weon?". El ceño de Manuel estuvo fruncido en pocos segundos de mirarse- Algo… -Contestó con voz monótona y pronto se giró hacia la escalera, intentando alejarse rápido del rubio.

- ¡Manuel! –Lo sintió avanzar hacia él unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzarlo. El moreno se giró lentamente, tratando que su expresión no reflejara nada ante los ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sonó cortante. Martín estuvo en silencio un buen tiempo parado frente a él, mirándolo detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

- Que bueno… que hayas vuelto –Dijo finalmente.

- Sí, me alegra estar de regreso –Se escuchó casi sarcástico y la sonrisa irónica no sirvió para otra cosa. Luego se volteó y acelerado bajó la escalera a buscar a Pedro, a las chicas o quien fuera que quisiera hablar de alguna estupidez.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! –Luciano corrió para alcanzar al chico que casi salía del pueblo en ese momento- ¿Y tú dónde crees que vas?

- Al bosque, ¿Dónde más? –Daniel le sonrió travieso al girarse hacia él.

- ¿Estás loco? –Exclamó Luciano- Habrá luna llena hoy, ¿Lo recordabas, cachorrito?

- Uhm, tranquilo –Con suavidad Daniel se soltó de su agarre y avanzó dos pasos más hacia el bosque- Volveré antes de las seis, no soy tan idiota como piensas, Lu-Lu –Rió al último y mientras el brasileño bramaba escapó hacia los árboles.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cachorro de…! –Pateó el piso una vez y miró al bosque, luego suspiró pesadamente. "Hay que confiar, Lucio, hay que confiar en Daniel". Volvió a suspirar mientras desordenaba su cabello- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, aléjate de los problemas! –Gritó al aire, alguien tendría por fuerza que giró y fue pateando una piedra todo el camino de vuelta a su casa. Estaba consciente que él no era un amargado, pero últimamente se sentía y comportaba como uno.

- Y quieren que tenga una camada de… ¿Cinco? ¡Están dementes! ¡Uno solo me volverá loco! –Se deprimía un poco cada vez que pensaba en eso, recordando que no tenía pareja ni nadie con quién _hacer a los cachorritos. _Pero cambiando de tema- Más le vale volver antes de que anochezca… –Susurró al detenerse en la puerta de su casa.

Daniel no era de los chicos más "adelantados", como podría decirse, había veces en las cuales no lograba controlar su transformación bajo la luna llena, ese problema se mantenía mayormente hasta cumplir los dieciocho años, y aunque el chico estaba cercano a estos, continuaba con las recaídas, por eso tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si no alcanzaba a volver al pueblo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Pedro terminó riendo frente a la cara de Alfred, acabando rotundamente con el tenso ambiente que se formó al tan solo mirarse cuando se abrió la puerta. El rubio se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y fueron a buscar inmediatamente las armas que usarían ese día.

- Deberías darme tu número –Comenta Alfred mientras termina de cargar la pistola de repuesto.

- ¿Por qué…? –Alarga las dos vocales que aparecen en aquellas palabras mientras asegura el cinto para las municiones a su cadera.

- Tuve que hacer dos encargos completamente solo porque tú no te dignaste a aparecer hasta hoy, chico.

- ¡Hey! ¿Ves que me necesitas, yanqui? Me extrañaste, me extrañaste… -Rió juguetón guiñándole un ojo. Casi se va de espaldas al ver que la cara del rubio se teñía de un notorio rubor.

- Fuck you… –Masculló apartando la vista rápidamente.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! Pero aún no me has explicado bien lo que vamos a hacer hoy, bato… –De un salto se bajó del mesón en el que estaba, y en verdad habló por hablar, poco escuchó de lo que Alfred trataba de explicarle de un fulanito tanto y que se adentrarían en terreno minotauro para llegar a una zona centauro. En vez de eso, estuvo mirando cada rincón de ese cuarto de armas, repleto de arsenal del piso al techo, debería estar tiritando ante tamaña amenaza, pero en vez de eso solo notaba que en esas paredes estaban mezclándose cosas bastante viejas con lo último en armamento profesional- ¿Tienes una clase de colección aquí? –Preguntó al quedarse frente una de esas ballesta que necesitaban de todo el peso de tu cuerpo para estirar el lienzo.

- Algo así, más que usarse, algunas son solo recuerdos familiares.

- Ah… quién diría que los gringos aún recuerdan a sus tatarabuelos –Se burló mirándolo de costado. El rubio sonrió.

- Shut up.

- ¡Bien! Tampoco te imagino usando una de estas –Señaló hacia una espada que solo podría compararse a las de los videojuegos de peleas, en tamaño, largo y peso, el cual no consideraba recomendable para un humano de la época moderna.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Pedro sonrió al escuchar por primera vez en el día esa risa histriónica que increíblemente había extrañado tanto. Un poco atontado pasó su dedo por el filo de un sable mirando el brillo del metal. Volvió a repasar el cuarto percatándose del rincón con la puerta abierta que dejaba ver el lugar donde una motocicleta y un deportivo descansaban.

- Me recuerda a la Baticueva –Pensó en voz alta haciendo sonreír al chico a su espalda- ¡Bien! ¡En marcha, anciano! –Dijo al darse vuelta y golpeó el pecho de Alfred con mediana intensidad.

- ¡¿What?! ¡¿Por qué me dices "anciano"?! –Chilló de inmediato.

El moreno se volteó hacia él sonriéndole radiante- ¿No te crees un héroe? ¡Así le dice Jason a Batman en Under the red hood!

El ceño del otro se frunció de inmediato acompañado de un infantil puchero luego de pensarse un poco lo que el chico dijo-… ¡Ni sueñes que serás Robín!

- ¡Ja, ja! Ya es un poco tarde para que digas eso…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Francisco iba por la calle con su mochila al hombro, comiéndose un pan rebosante de carne, palta, tomate y otras mezclas. Lo engullía medio ansioso porque desde el día anterior que no probaba nada, por ir apurado no tomó ni desayuno. Chupaba uno de sus dedos manchados con mayo cuando vio en la esquina a Miguel junto a otros dos hombres vestidos formalmente. Se atragantó con un pedazo de pan cuando el chico reparó en él y lo saludó de lejos. Se dio un par de vueltas en su lugar pensando en deshacerse del pan que ensuciaba sus manos; pero tenía demasiada hambre.

Miguel despidió rápido a sus dos socios y fue al encuentro de Francisco. Sonrió dulce percatándose del dilema que cruzaba por la mente del chico, enterneciéndose con la actitud.

- Hola, Fran, ¿Cómo estás?

- Mhnn… -El joven se apresuró a tragar un trozo grande de pan que había arrancado con la esperanza de desaparecer la comida pronto- ¡Bien! –Exhaló- ¿Y tú? ¿Estabas trabajando?

- Sí, tenía que arreglar un asunto.

- ¿Un asunto? –Repitió para sí recordando imágenes de una película de mafiosos que alguna vez vio con Luciano, rió por dentro y negó con la cabeza- ¿Dónde trabajas?

- ¿Eh?... Ah –Sonriendo acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja coquetamente- ¿Vas a ir a verme, Fran? –Miguel había notado lo mucho que le gustaba ver al universitario sonrojado.

- Uhm, solo quería saber –Traga saliva mirando hacia otro lado- Ayer me di cuenta que en realidad, no sé casi nada sobre ti, Miguel, ni siquiera tengo tu número…

- Ah, bueno… -En ese momento el vampiro se sintió nervioso, por un pequeño momento claro, pero pasó, el sentimiento estuvo allí y eso fue extraño. Volvió a mirar al chico y sonrió- ¿Aún tienes espacio para un helado?

- ¿Eh? –El bochorno regresó al joven al volver a percatarse de sus manos aceitosas- Creo…

- Entonces te invito uno, y nos ponemos al corriente uno del otro, ¿Te parece? –Posó una mano en el hombro del muchacho y lo acarició sutilmente, cosa que Fran no sepa si es su imaginación o en verdad esos dedos están acercándose cada vez más a la piel de su cuello. El menor tembló al mirar directamente esos ojos que lo estaban devorando poco a poco.

- Está bien –Dijo al final con voz tiritona. Miguel fue a tomarle de la mano. Alcanzó tan solo a ser un leve roce porque de inmediato Francisco se zafó, de una manera no muy sutil- Eh, es que…

El mayor rió y volvió a cogerlo, ahora con un firme agarre- No seas tonto, vamos –Y lo jaló con él, percibiendo esa sensación incomoda de una mano aceitosa, pero que pudo ignorar por lo bien que se sentía la mano grande y cálida de Francisco junto a la suya.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- No puedo creer que sean las únicas a quien encontré –Volvió a decirse Manuel sentado en un sillón de tres cuerpos, con María y Catalina a un costado suyo en sillones individuales, estaban un poco alteradas pues terminaban de acabar _otra_ pequeña pelea con unos cuantos tirones de cabello. Ambas chicas lo miraron un tanto molestas al escucharlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –María Miranda fruncía levemente el ceño y entrecerraba sus ojos.

- Es obvio, aweona, son muy gritonas estando juntas –Lo dijo sin reparos y la pelinegra estuvo a punto de tirarle el cabello a él también- ¿Ustedes son algo? –Preguntó mientras Cata sujetaba a la otra- Es que… siempre andan juntas, ¿Son hermanas?

- Casi, somos primas –La chica de la pañoleta terminó contestándole.

- Ya… ¿Ahora me dirán que Julio y Miguel son parientes también? Ya seis de ustedes venían en pack –Al menos ese comentario las hizo reír, quitándole a María la idea de golpearlo aunque fuera suavecito.

- No, Julio vino solo, al igual que tú, pero Miguel lo trata como si fuera su hermanito, era el más joven antes de que tú llegaras –Le aclaró María.

- Miguel es el más viejo, ¿Cierto? –Las chicas asintieron. Manu se deslizó un poco en los cojines, enterrándose en ellos buscando taparse más de las repentinas ráfagas de viento que se colaban a la sala por quién sabe dónde. Y para hacer conversación, además que igualmente le interesaba, preguntó- ¿Cómo se fueron juntando todos ustedes?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Cata se inclinó hacia él sonriéndole de forma dulce y le acarició el pelo.

-Cómo es que se juntaron ocho pelagatos de distintos países y no se estrangularon a la primera, eso quiero que me dig… que me expliquen más bien po…

La chica apretó los labios un tanto frustrada porque el chileno no se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba con la caricia. María en cambio sonrió por esto mirando a la otra con burla, se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Manuel.

- Me gustan los hombres curiosos –Dijo mientras sus ojos pestañeaban coquetos y deslizaba su mano por el brazo del chico. Este se mantuvo igual, completamente indiferente al coqueteo de la chica, la remató cuando arqueo una de sus cejas y movió la cabeza.

- Entonces… -Manuel estaba esperando que comenzaran a hablar. Las dos frustradas dieron una carcajada, ese chico iba por otro lado obviamente, y entonces se pusieron de acuerdo en quien empezaba.

- Bueno, la verdad no sé qué estaba haciendo Miguel antes, pero primero se conocieron con los mellizos allá en México, por lo que dicen Miguelito los convirtió y comenzaron a viajar juntos, vinieron acá abajo porque Miguel había nacido en Perú y tenía un territorio asignado, pero necesitaba formar un clan para conservarlo –Contó rápidamente María mientras jugaba con los mechoncitos rebeldes de Manuel.

- Nosotras los conocimos unos cincuenta años después, otro vampiro nos había convertido dos años antes y nos tenía de… bueno… –ambas sonrieron de forma extraña mientras masajeaban los hombros del chileno- No es algo que debamos decirle a un niño –Al mismo tiempo apretaron las mejillas del moreno quien chilló de inmediato- ¡Ja, ja, ja!

- Y cuando nos ofreció un cambio no lo dudamos –María se recostó sobre un costado de Manu- Así que tomamos nuestras cosas, le cortamos el cuello al sujeto y nos fuimos a Lima, ju, ju… -Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chileno cuando la chica lo dijo con tanta simpleza- Ya no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, ¿Tú lo sabes, Coco?

- Eso ya no importa…

- ¡Al que recuerdo es a Francisco! –Exclamó de pronto la ojiverde.

- ¿Qué Francisco? –Catalina arqueó una ceja.

- ¡Nuestro primo! ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¡Oh, Fran! Sí, si me acuerdo, era un hombre muy guapo –En la cara de las chicas se fue reflejando la nostalgia por otros tiempos.

- ¿Qué será de él? –María recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su prima inmediatamente.

- ¡Está muerto, ridícula! Él no se convirtió con nosotras.

- Bueno, nunca le preguntaron -María sonrió- Pero seguramente habría dicho; "¡¿Están locas?! ¡No pienso soportarlas por toda la eternidad!", je, je, lo sacábamos de quicio, ¿Verdad, Cata?

Manuel intercalaba su mirada de una a la otra- ¿Cómo era su primo? ¿Se parecía a ustedes?

- ¡Ja, ja! No, Francisco era muy tranquilo, y muy amable… -Catalina sonreía con ternura mientras hablaba.

- Recuerdo que le gustaba usar el pelo corto, nunca lo pude convencer para que se dejara melena, también que… tenía la piel de Cata, sí, muy parecida, y los ojos eran de un café muy bonito… ¡Sí, era un hombre muy guapo!

"Así que te tuvieron piedad en esta vida, Francisco, no tuviste que aguantar a dos locas de nuevo". Pensó Manuel mientras la sonrisa se iba ensanchando en su rostro, hasta terminar en una carcajada; debía ser solo una coincidencia, pero aún así pensó en el lobo.

De pronto ambas chicas estaban sentadas a cada lado de Manuel, agarradas de sus brazos mirándolo fijamente, lo que le extrañó- … ¿Qué?

- Hay algo que queremos saber, Manuel… -Empezó María.

- … pero queremos que tú nos lo digas –Continuó Catalina.

- … ¿Qué po? –Manuel trataba de no alarmarse, pero de esas dos no sabía qué pensar ni qué esperar.

- ¿Es verdad que tú y Martín tuvieron un pequeño romance, cariño?

El chileno las miró en silencio por un momento, y luego de improviso se levantó quitándose las manos de las chicas de forma brusca.

- No sé de dónde sacaron eso –Trató de irse pero María lo sujetó firme de la muñeca y de un tirón lo giró. Las dos chicas se pararon frente a él, y francamente, se sintió chiquitito ante esas mujeres.

- Escúchanos Manuel, no es justo que en esta casa sean tan machistas, ¿Por qué nosotras dos junto con Itzel fuimos las últimas en enterarnos de eso?

- ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Cómo que las últimas?! ¡¿Quién fue con el chisme?!

- ¡Pedro!

La boca de Manuel se movió como para exclamar _"Ah…", _y pronto su ceño se frunció. "En cuanto vuelva el weon vamos a hablar"- Bueno, pa que vayan diciéndole a los demás, no, jamás pasó y jamás pasará, ¿Ok?

- ¿De verdad? –La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos- Pedrito sonaba muy seguro de…

- Me importa wea cómo lo haya dicho el Pedro, aparte, ¿Cómo creen? –Bufó burlón- Deben saber muy bien cómo es el rucio, ¿O no? –Ambas chicas asintieron mientras sonreían divertidas. Su actuación iba bien encaminada- Ese no tiene romances, solo… –Lo dejó en suspenso y varias risas se escaparon de la boca de los tres- ¿Tanta cara de pollo tengo pa que crean que le voy a aceptar algo a ese?

- Bueno… no, no tanto –Coco le golpeó el pecho de forma amistosa. Se miraron directamente por un instante, el chileno al fin siendo participe de un leve coqueteo con la castaña.

- Yo creo que sí, y bastante, pibe…

Los tres dieron un salto que los dejó hombro con hombro mirando a la entrada. Martín se acercó tranquilo con una media sonrisa y se plantó frente a ellos cruzándose de brazos. Coco y María se daban cuenta que poco le importaban ellas, y que tan solo miraba a Manuel fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Pudo hablar por fin el moreno encogiéndose en sí mismo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

El rubio desvió por un segundo sus ojos del chileno, y miró a las chicas quienes dieron un paso atrás- Necesito hablar con vos… a solas…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

La pregunta seguía pegada a sus oídos, aún sin respuesta. Miguel estaba tomándose con mediana calma el pensar en el asunto, ganando tiempo al saborear el helado con un pedazo de plátano. _¿Cuántos años tienes, Miguel? _Había preguntado Francisco, y seguía mirándolo igual que en ese momento. "¿Cuántos, Miguel?" le divertía un poco saber la cantidad de años que tendría que negar. "Podría decir veinticinco" Pensó en primera instancia, pero después. "Uhm, seis años me parece demasiado…".

- Tengo veinticuatro, Fran…

- ¡¿Veinticuatro?! ¡¿En serio?! –El chico saltó en su asiento abriendo los ojos y la boca, el mayor inmediatamente comenzó a reír- Pero… pero…

- Pensaste que tenía tu edad, ¿Cierto? –Vio al joven asentir- ¿Te parezco muy viejo ahora? –Hizo un puente con las manos y allí apoyó su barbilla sonriendo coqueto- ¿Ya no estás interesado en mí, Fran?

- ¿Intere…? –Pareció confundido al principio, pero luego entendió y su cara se puso roja al saberse descubierto tan fácilmente- Eh, no, no es eso… -Rió nervioso tragando saliva. Miguel sonrió de una forma que lo sedujo aún más.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres salir conmigo, aunque sea mayor? –Acercó los dedos hacia la mano de Francisco y acarició el dorso de esta, causándole un cosquilleo que subió por su brazo y lo estremeció por completo.

- Ah, y-yo… -El rubor cubrió hasta sus orejas y en el vientre algo se le alborotó. Estuvo callado más de dos minutos lo que asustó a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres? –Su rostro se entristeció un poco- ¿No te gusto?

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Claro que me gustas! Y… -Empezó a tartamudear al darse cuenta que lo había gritado- Y mu-mucho pero… y-ya te dije, en realidad no sé nada sobre ti, y eso… me incomoda un poco…

- Ah –El vampiro asintió, comprendiendo. "Estos humanos". Aunque le parecía justo, inventar algunas mentiras para las preguntas de Francisco, al fin y al cabo estaba seguro que el chico lo haría pasar muy buenos ratos de aquí a diez años, lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantenerlo tranquilo- Mi nombre es Miguel Alejandro Prado, tengo veinticuatro años y nací un 28 de Julio en Lima, Perú… -Rió- Con eso puedes ahorrarte unas cuantas, Fran.

- Je, je…

- Muy bien, entonces comience detective, estoy listo –Estiró los dedos frente a él y se sentó recto en la silla. Pancho se arqueó sobre la mesa acercándose a él.

- ¿En qué trabajas, Miguel?

La sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchó- Tengo un restaurante, algún día te llevaré.

- ¡Whoa! ¿De verdad?...

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Manuel aprovechó ese instante en que los ojos del rubio seguían a Cata y María hacia la puerta para alejarse de él, bordeó el brazo del sillón colocándose al inicio del respaldo, posaba su mano en la tela del borde cuando Martín volvió a mirarlo- ¿Entonces…? –Empezó el chileno.

Martín frunció el ceño volviendo a mirar la puerta- ¿Qué era esa mirada que le dabas a Cata…? –Preguntó molesto, y quiso golpearse cuando lo notó.

- ¿Ah? ¿Perdón?

- Nada, nada… -Agitó sus manos y dio unos pasos hacia el moreno. Se puso nervioso e incomodo y se notó en sus dedos, que se cerraban y abrían sobre su camiseta- Manu, vos y yo… tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Y de qué? –Al instante subió la guardia y retrocedió un paso escudándose en el respaldo.

- Che, vos… vos sabes…

A eso le siguió un silencio tenso, que se conservó por bastantes minutos, porque ninguno sabía cómo, ni se sentía capaz de empezar un tema que a los dos ponía mal. Manuel trataba de reírse un poco pensando en broma que _esa parte sensible con la que veía telenovelas saldría y terminaría llorando como una Magdalena_. Y Martín temía darse cuenta de algo que no haya tomado en cuenta antes, o de volver a sentir lo mismo que sintió esa vez frente al lago por el chico. Como sea, los minutos pasaban, y ambos sabían que debían decir algo, por eso presionaban al otro con los ojos o carraspeos. Hasta que Martín volvió a hablar.

- Yo… pibe, no quiero que… que esto arruine… -Mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar- Uhm, vos y yo nos estábamos llevando re bien, y… no quisiera que me… que me guardes rencor o…

- ¿Por qué debería guardarte rencor? –Lo interrumpió el castaño dejándolo perplejo.

- ¿Eh?

- Si eso que pasó, no fue nada… no llegó a nada, bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? –Se hizo el fuerte al decirlo como si nada- No es que sea "tan grave" la wea, no tení que preocuparte en darme explicaciones, si no fue nada para ti es mejor que lo digas y ya, sin rodeos…

- No es cierto que…

- … no es que me vaya a un rincón a llorar porque "mi novio de un día" me pateo…

- Manu yo…

- … no alcanzó a ser importante para ninguno de los dos, punto, dejémoslo así, y no hablemos más de eso, ¿Ya? Los cabros van a volver a especular con nosotros dos si seguimos con eso de "necesito hablar con vos a solas", ¿Ok, Martín?

- … como vos digas, es lo mejor -El rubio frente a él mantenía la vista baja, con unas ganas enormes de preguntar si _"¿De verdad no significó nada para vos?" _pero no podría responder de vuelta- Entonces… ¿Seguiremos como antes…?

- Sí, como antes de… -Concluyó Manuel rápidamente. "Y fin de esta historia".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Ah! –Dio un grito corto, pero tan fuerte que espantó a todos los pájaros que aún seguían escondidos entre las ramas a doscientos metros a la redonda. Julio tiró de su cabello y agachó la cabeza mirando el suelo que se encontraba a unos cuatro metros bajo sus pies.

"¡Daniel! ¡Maldito seas perro sarnoso! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede cachorro de mierda?! ¡Carajo! ¡Aparece de una puta vez!". Apretaba la mandíbula hasta más no poder, haciendo que sus dientes dolieran desde la punta a la encía.

Estaba furioso, triste, confundido, angustiado, ansioso y quería colgar al lobito de los cordones de esas zapatillas mugrientas que tanto le gustaba usar. Lo despedazaría pieza por pieza en cuanto lo encontrara, para volverlo a armar luego y comérselo a besos.

- Cachorro mal nacido, ya me las pagaras por todo lo que me estás haciendo pasar… -Murmuró al viento que corría fuerte a esa hora.

Volvió a pasar varios minutos más sentado en esa rama mirando los árboles del bosque. Estaba moviendo sus hombros en círculos, probando cualquier cosa para calmar la tensión que se posaba en su espalda, cuando lo sintió. Se levantó de golpe y se concentró para obtener alguna dirección.

…

- ¡Ah! –Exhaló con fuerza, luego extendió los brazos sintiendo el viento que movía su pelo y botaba las hojas. Una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro hace varias horas, realmente se sentía feliz entando en el bosque otra vez… Pero a ratos, no estaba bien por completo, y sabía perfectamente por qué. "Julio". Extrañaba escuchar su voz, o siquiera sentir el movimiento de sus pies sobre el piso detrás de él, pero "Estaba mal", muy mal que lo añorara de ese modo, siquiera que lo recordara. "Debo convencerme, que no fui más que un juego para él". Suspiró con pesar y una punzada en el pecho lo acompañó enseguida. Dio otro suspiro y miró el cielo y luego el resto del bosque.

- Ya es hora de volver –Debía rehacer camino para llegar con tiempo al pueblo. Comenzó a caminar, pero luego de unos cinco minutos andando sintió el viento cortándose a sus espaldas y algo cayó justo detrás de él. Dio un salto y se giró inmediatamente, topándose con unos ojos que deseaba ver, pero que no esperaba encontrar ese día, a decir verdad.

- Ju-Julio… -Su cara se puso pálida.

- ¡¿Qué te has creído, mocoso de mierda?! –Gritó furioso, apretando sus manos en puño- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tenerme así todo este tiem…?! –No había dicho nada de lo que quería hacerle ver al lobito, cuando este se giró rápidamente y emprendió la huida, dejándolo ahí, con la boca abierta viendo incrédulo su espalda alejarse entre los troncos- ¿Qu…?... ¡Espera, pulgoso! –Los dedos se le tensaron de la pura ira al verse abandonado por el chico, otra vez. Emprendió marcha velozmente detrás del perro mientras le seguía gritando- ¡Detente, Daniel! ¡Tenemos que hablar, cachorro!

Dani tan solo corría, no estaba seguro hacia donde, lo único que quería era escapar de Julio, no, del vampiro que lo estaba siguiendo- ¡Déjame en paz! –Le gritó de vuelta al momento que saltaba de una orilla a otra en una pendiente. Saltó de un lado a otro, dio vueltas tratando de confundirlo al principio de la carrera, pero Julio seguía detrás de él, escuchaba sus pasos y su voz llamándolo para que se detuviera- ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!

- ¡Para, Daniel! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡Explícame de una vez!

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, sanguijuela?!

Por qué lo estaba llamando así, primero que nada. Julio frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. "Algo le hicieron, algo le dijeron". Estaba más que comprobado- ¡¿Por qué ahora haces caso de las advertencias, tonto?! ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡No soy como dicen, Daniel!

"No sé, no sé, no sé cómo es Julio, no lo sé". Repetía en su cabeza, tratando de seguir la línea que Luciano le recordó que existía, intentando mantener presente la idea de lo que era un chupasangre- ¡Yo no sé nada de ti!

- ¡No me vengas con mentiras a mí, pendejo! ¡Párate ahí, Daniel!

- ¡Vete! –Gritó a todo pulmón mientras seguía corriendo. "Vete, vete por favor, vete, Julio…".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

El asunto había resultado bien a fin de cuentas, aunque los minotauros se comportaron tan agresivos como siempre pudieron salir de sus territorios antes que les arrancaran la cabeza, llegando con los centauros los otros se alejaron, y ellos fueron escoltados hasta su guarida para hablar con el jefe. Allí estaba Alfred junto al sujeto en cuestión, arreglando un par de temas para un "contrato" o algo parecido que tenían con los cazadores.

"_¿Por qué nunca me has presentado a otro cazador? ¿No hay más por aquí?... En la próxima reunión si quieres te llevo… Ah, ehm, mejor olvídalo". _O algo así recordaba que habían hablado.

Pedro miraba al rubio desde el tronco en el que estaba sentado, había estado sonriendo pero ahora su expresión era más seria, porque notaba que los centauros lo estaban mirando con desconfianza.

"Mierda, se dieron cuenta, ¡Chinga'o! ¡Se dieron cuenta!". Ahora reparaba en algo a lo que no le había tomado mucho cuidado; las otras criaturas podían saber que era un vampiro de manera más rápida de lo que lo haría Alfred. No tuvo problema con la arpía, ni con los trol, con ellos no se detuvo a hablar el gringo, pero los ogros pudieron decirle algo, al igual que ahora pueden hacerlo estos centauro, si lo delataban estaba frito, debería huir de sus flechas y de las balas con ácido de Alfred. Pero… quedaba la posibilidad que no se les pasara por la cabeza advertirle de nada al cazador, puesto que él ya debió darse cuenta quién lo acompañaba, si pensaban eso, estaba a salvo, si no… ahí vería, obligado a correr.

El rubio estrechó la mano con el jefe y el ruido que hicieron ambas al chocar lo hizo dar un brinco en su lugar, miró hacia el frente y Alfred lo estaba llamando para irse. Se levantó tomando su arma y caminó detrás de él, agachando levemente la cabeza al pasar a un lado de los centauros que seguían mirándolo como la amenaza que era para todos allí.

- Tsk… -Miraba con atención los arcos a las espaldas de esos personajes, intranquilo y con un poco de temor, en cualquier momento podrían decidirse a atacarlo sin más.

"Tranquilo, ya firmaron, y ya te vieron con un cazador, no se atreverían a atacarte porque _eres amigo _de uno de ellos". Y así fue, salieron de sus territorios y no escuchó ningún alboroto tras él, por lo que se quedó más tranquilo, o lo tranquilo que podía estar en territorio de minotauros.

- Estuviste muy callado, Peter, pensé que debería arrancarte del lado de las chicas centauro, pero no fue así –Comentó burlón el rubio, para matar el silencio del bosque, y luego de hablar le pasó una mano rápidamente por el cabello para alborotarlo más de lo normal.

- Ah… ja, lo siento, pero las cuatro patas no me atraen mucho, cabrón… -Le dio un empujón en el costado a la vez que devolvía la sonrisa que el joven le daba.

- Aja, ¿Entonces tienes gustos normales? –Lo abrazó de los hombros y lo apegó a él con un movimiento algo brusco- ¿Prefieres a las ninfas y ondinas?

- Te olvidas de las sílfides –Acotó rápido el moreno con mirada pícara, le sacó un par de risas al gringo y un "_No me gustan tan flacas"- _Sí, como no, ¿Y Paris Hilton y Britney Spires no lo son?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Britney ya no –Le dio unas tres palmadas en la espalda que le habrían sacado el aire de los pulmones si es que eso fuera posible- Well, cuando tengamos vacaciones podríamos ir a que caces algunas de esas.

- Cacemos, querrás decir –Usó su codo para golpear el costado del rubio.

- No, tú solo, a menos que encuentres tritones o _ninfos _por ahí.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?! –Pedro paró en seco, con la boca abierta a más no poder. Alfred siguió caminando mientras reía sonoramente- ¡Espera, yanqui! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡Oye! ...

- What do you think, kid? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

- ¡Híjole!

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo en contra, macho mexicano? ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Pedro le golpeó el hombro pero rió al igual que el rubio.

- ¡Claro que no, carnal! Solo… ¡Pff! El que fueras bi me lo esperaba, todos los son hoy en día, pero no me imaginé que aceptarías ser marica tan libremente.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno, no viviré por siempre, ¿Para qué gastar mi tiempo negándome algo de lo que no puedo escapar?

- Uhm, sí, es cierto… -Se mantuvo sonriendo. A pesar que las palabras de Alfred podían darle muchas cosas _lloronas _ en qué pensar, se quedó con la idea de que el gringo era, bueno, "loca", y terminó sonriendo como estúpido. "Pinche cabrón, que sea gay no te beneficia en nada, ¿En qué mamada estás pensando?".

- ¡Date prisa, chico! –El rubio le había sacado varios metros de distancia por aminorar el paso pensando en cursilerías- Does your mother know that you here with me?

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Ya voy, Batman! –Rió más cuando miró el cielo, pronto oscurecería y él no estaba en la mansión. "Todo por mi Superman". Ya ni modo…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! _–Ya estaba respirando agitado, se sujetó de un tronco pegando su pecho a la corteza para mantenerse en pie- _¡Ah! _No puedo seguir _¡Ah! _corriendo de este modo… -Escuchaba los pasos de Julio sobre la tierra, y aunque aún estaba lejos debía volver a correr para que no lograra alcanzarlo. Tragó saliva y miró hacia el cielo que se tornaba rojo y amarillo por el atardecer- _¡Ah! ¡Ah! _pero si me convierto ahora –Comenzó a murmurar para sí- tal vez no pueda volver a…

- ¡Daniel!

- ¡Déjame! –Sin más volvió a correr, aunque le dolían las piernas y el pecho y la garganta le quemaba con cada bocanada de aire que entraba. Llegó a los pies de una loma, la cantidad de arbustos que había alrededor no le permitió rodearla por tanto la escaló. Llegó arriba rápidamente y se tomó su tiempo para descansar. Estaba inclinado, con las manos sobre sus rodillas cuando sintió cortarse el viento atrás de él, junto con varias ramas. En segundos la silueta de Julio con sus alas negras extendidas a los costados estuvo plantada frente a él- ¡¿Qué quieres?! –Gritó hostil.

- ¡Que me expliques! –El sol ya no se divisaba y los colores se iban del cielo con preocupante velocidad. Julio apretaba las manos y los dientes, mirando al cachorro los ojos se le tornaron vidriosos. El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte otra vez contra sus cuerpos y entorpeciendo su audición- ¡¿Acaso ya no me quieres?! –Gimió lastimero agachando la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Ya no me quieres, Daniel?!

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta deteniendo el aire que quería salir de su pecho. El cuerpo le tiritó ferozmente y unas ganas inmensas de llorar lo azotaron viendo a Julio así. La luz del sol ya se desvanecía, un último atisbo de su claridad permaneció iluminando sus rostros cuando le respondió- ¡No! ¡Ya no!

El vampiro sintió su cuerpo penetrado por frías estacas que lo petrificaron por un instante, lentamente levantó el rostro, y para cuando sus ojos miraban al frente la silueta de Daniel era delineada por la luna llena elevada imponente en el cielo- ¿E-es… es en serio? Dani… –Se acercó un paso temblando por la angustia- ¿Dani, de verdad ya no…? –El lobito no lo miraba, agachaba la cabeza con los ojos clavados en el piso y oprimía las manos con fuerza. Julio deshizo la distancia entre ambos y acercó una mano hacia el chico- ¡Mírame, Daniel! –Al tocarle el hombro disparó la transformación.

_**¡Grrrrrr!**_

Las garras de Daniel hirieron su pecho y lo lanzaron al suelo. Sorprendido, el vampiro tan solo se quedó tendido en la tierra mirando al chico transformándose. En segundos el rostro del muchachito no se distinguía entre el pelo, los colmillos y dos ojos amarillos que posaron su atención en él con tenebrosa curiosidad.

- _¡Auuuhh! –_Se apoyó en cuatro patas estirando su hocico hacia él mientras rugía de forma intermitente, a la vez que avanzaba rajando la tierra con las uñas.

- ¿D-Daniel?… -Retrocedió con cuidado sin levantarse ni quitarle la vista de encima al animal que iba hacia él- Para, cachorrito, tranquilo… -Su espalda topó con un tronco impidiéndole alejarse más.

- Grrr… grrr…

- Contrólate, ahora, Daniel...

- ¡Grrr! –El lobo saltó hacia él, tuvo que moverse rápido para que sus garras no lo apresaran, entonces Daniel se estrelló contra el árbol. Julio batió sus alas y se elevó un leve instante, suficiente para alejarse y pronto descendió unos metros más allá, al mirar hacia atrás vio al lobo agitando la cabeza al momento de incorporarse- ¡Argrr!

- ¡Por favor, Daniel!

- ¡Grrr! –Se preparó para saltar otra vez.

- ¡No quiero pelear contigo, cachorrito! –Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás mirando al perro que comenzaba a rodearlo mostrando sus colmillos de forma amenazante. "¿Cómo hago que reaccione?". Volvió a esquivarlo y ahora sí trató de huir. Corrió colina abajo seguido del animal, pronto las cuatro patas le sacaron ventaja y tuvo que lanzarse al piso cuando Daniel saltó con las delanteras extendidas e intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza. El lobo cayó frente a él, ambos se deslizaron un pequeño trecho gracias a las hojas acumuladas en el suelo. Julio tardó demasiado en ponerse de pie y por ello Daniel lo pescó, se lanzó a sus piernas y le enterró los dientes- ¡Agh! –Sin más remedió tuvo que golpearlo, le rajó el hocico con sus garras y extendió las alas alzando vuelo para recuperar distancia. Por las ramas y la cercanía de los troncos la acción resultó torpe, estrelló sus alas muchas veces y tuvo que volver al piso, se mordió la lengua fuertemente al caer tratando de contener un gemido de dolor. Cojeando gracias a la pierna herida siguió avanzando por unos metros más, tan solo paró al llegar junto a una pendiente que pensaba bajar con ayuda de sus alas por estar casi libre de cualquier árbol. En el momento que las extendía, Daniel cayó sobre su espalda y los dos rodaron cuesta abajo. A los pies de esta se separaron al revotar en direcciones opuestas y volvieron a estar distanciados.

- ¡Ugh! –Julio se tocó la pierna de donde seguía brotando sangre, se sentó sobre la tierra inclinándose hacia un lado y miró al lobo que ya estaba parado en cuatro patas nuevamente y observándolo. Soltó un gemido lastimero al levantarse con ayuda de una roca cercana, y puteó mil veces a la luna que se alzaba arriba de sus cabezas. Miró al perro y sonrió con ironía- ¡Escúchame pendejo! ¿Qué clase de noviazgo estamos teniendo? Tendrás que hacer mucho mérito después de esto, Daniel…

Con un rugido el lobito se echó sobre él, pero esta vez el vampiro contestó y de una zarpada se lo quitó de encima, lanzándolo contra un árbol- ¡Tendrás que comprarme muchos de esos tontos y cursis osos! –Se acercó a él mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie, lo agarró del pellejo y volvió a golpearlo contra otro tronco- Aunque ni siquiera sé dónde los voy a esconder –Apoyándose más en un pie que en el otro fue por Dani otra vez, este trató de morderlo en cuanto estuvo cerca pero Julio rápidamente le sujetó el hocico manteniéndolo cerrado, se montó a su espalda para inmovilizarlo en el piso- Sabía que esto pasaría… -Masculló cuando el forcejeo del lobo comenzó, este se mantuvo insistente por un buen rato, pero luego se fue agotando, quedándose tranquilo poco a poco hasta que tan solo respiraba agitado bajo el vampiro.

- Y tú, lobo tonto, sabías todo lo malo que podía venir con una amistad así…

- _¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!..._

- ¡¿Por qué insististe tanto si íbamos a terminar así, eh?! ¡¿Para qué me pediste salir?!

- ¡Ugh! –El lobito volvió a remecerse bajo él, el cabello se le erizó y comenzó a gemir.

- Dani… -Lentamente le fue soltando la boca. Terminó rodeándole el cuello con suavidad y apoyó su cara en el bello de su lomo- Te quiero, cachorrito, jamás te haría daño… -Luego de eso cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor del lobo, se quedó quieto percibiendo que la respiración de Daniel se relajaba, el subir y bajar de su espalda fue cada vez más corto y lento, y de pronto ya no sintió todo ese pelo rozando su ropa, solo su rostro estaba enterrado entre unas hebras que se hicieron más delgadas. Levantó la cara y vio que bajo suyo ya no había un animal, si no un muchacho- ¡Daniel! –Se quitó de su espalda de un salto y lo volteó, acomodó rápidamente la cara de Dani sobre sus piernas, y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello con ternura- Dani… ¿Estás bien, cachorro?

- Uhm… Julio… -Pestañeó con lentitud, completamente agotado y un poco adormecido por las manos que rozaban su pelo. Miraba la cara del vampiro pero luego fue bajando, y pronto se encontró con la ropa rajada del pecho y manchada con un poco de sangre. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con pena y mucha culpa, de a poco se levantó aunque las manos del otro trataron de mantenerlo en ese lugar. Ya sentado observó bien a Julio, y también notó la herida en su pierna que aún sangraba un poco. Gimió ante esto asustando al mayor quien acercó las manos- ¡No! –Lo alejó con un suave empujón y miró a la tierra mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Dani… -Lo llamó Julio, y frunció el ceño ya que no lo miraba- ¡Daniel! ¿Todavía quieres seguir con esto…?

- Perdona –Dijo con voz leve mirándolo por lo bajo y ocultando parte de su cara con la chasquilla.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón? ¿Por las heridas? ¡Porque si es por eso no me interesa…!

- ¡Debería! –Gritó al instante- O quizás no, de todas formas, siendo lo que somos es normal que terminemos de esta forma… -Recibió una cachetada al instante.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Lo regañó mirándolo con seriedad- Nuestra situación es muy distinta, y tú sabes por qué… -Chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos- ¡Tú, hijo de…! ¡Lo único por lo que me tienes que pedir perdón es por abandonarme de esta forma! ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de tratar de cortarme con una estúpida nota, ah?

- Julio…

- Mira cachorrito… -El moreno se acomodó a un lado de él y le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos. Apoyó su frente contra la del joven mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Es verdad que ya no me quieres?

El habla se le congeló en la garganta por un instante, hasta el corazón le saltó en ese momento mirando los ojos oscuros de Julio que mostraban tal cantidad de angustia- Yo… yo… -Las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron desde sus mejillas cayendo a sus hombros, y al igual que sus manos la mirada de Julio se iba decayendo.

- Sabes… Dani… yo aún… -Miró por un momento el pecho del lobo y después volvió a posar su vista en las orbes verdes con el labio tembloroso- Aún te amo, cachorrito…

Daniel abrió los ojos a más no poder y se quedó en blanco. Mientras tanto, y actuando rápido, Julio juntó sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras lo besaba por un corto tiempo en que el lobito no fue capaz de mover las manos ni los mismo labios que el vampiro rozaba con delicadeza. En cuanto el chico se separó de él empezó a temblar, le dolía fuertemente el pecho y se le nublaba la vista rápidamente.

- N… no, ¡No, no puedo! –Retrocedió sin levantarse, impulsándose con las manos sin dejar de temblar ni mirar a Julio- ¡No puedo! ¿No entiendes?

El vampiro empuñó ambas manos y frunció el ceño, herido, rabioso y con ganas de llorar- ¡¿Por qué no puedes?! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! ¡¿Por qué ahora te importa lo que soy?!

- ¡Porque debió importarme siempre!

- ¡Pero no te importaba! –Volvió a acercarse, se arrodilló sobre él y posó las manos en sus hombros sacudiéndolo un poco- No te importaba, ¡Y a mí no me importa que seas un perro! ¡Me da igual! ¡Y quiero estar contigo aunque eso me traiga problemas!

- ¡Pero…! ¡Julio…!

- Te amo –Ya sin poder contenerse se le colgó del cuello y atacó su boca desesperado.

- ¡Mhnn! –Por el peso del vampiro cayó de espaldas y estuvo tendido en el piso con el otro sobre él. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire cuando el chico volvió a separarse mirándolo serio pero con un brillo dulce en los ojos.

- Te amo, tonto… -Se tendió sobre el cuerpo de Daniel, recargando todo su peso sobre el lobito que comenzó a respirar agitado y lo miraba medio hipnotizado.

- Y-yo… -Le tembló la voz mirando la cara de Julio y sus labios tan cerca, levantó las manos que estaban tiesas a sus costados sobre la tierra, una rodeo la cintura del vampiro y la otra se posó en su espalda apretándolo más contra sí- También te amo, Julio… -Dicho esto dio vuelta al chico y se colocó sobre él. ¡A la mierda todo! Una mano subió para agarrar el cabello negro del otro y se acercó para besarlo, primero sencillo con un leve roce, hasta que Julio rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y abrió la boca pidiendo su lengua. La mano de Dani que se posaba en la cintura del chico se coló bajo la ropa tocando la piel sobre las caderas y más arriba, y los dedos de Julio acariciaron de forma seductora la piel de su cuello, luego se movieron hasta los hombros y bajaron por la espalda.

- Te amo tanto… -Susurró Daniel en el oído de Julio con voz baja y este respondió; _Yo también, cachorrito…_


	27. Siendo un vampiro

**CAP 27: SIENDO UN VAMPIRO**

- _¡Abue! ¡Te juro que lo vi en el corral! –El niño de nueve movía sus brazos mirando a las dos mujeres en la cocina._

_- Manu, deja de decir esas cosas, sabes que Tiare se asusta mucho cuando hablas de tus "amiguitos" –Su madre se inclinó hacia él frotándole la cara llena de tierra con la manga de su blusa._

_- No son "amiguitos", mami, ¡Era el trauco! ¡Me lo dijo! ¡Yo lo ví! –Pateó el piso y bajó los hombros haciendo un puchero. Su madre miró a la abuela, como queriendo disculparse por el hijo que inventaba tantos cuentos cada vez que estaban en su casa._

_- Déjalo…_

_- ¡Abue! ¿Tú me crees, cierto? –Manuel corrió hacia ella aferrándose a sus piernas tiritando levemente debido al encuentro que había tenido con un ente peligroso._

_- Claro, mi niño, tranquilo –Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su nieto y acarició su cabello oscuro- No te preocupes, echaré un conjuro para que los espiritus malos se alejen de aquí… -Seguido vio una radiante sonrisa en la boca de Manuel._

_- ¡Gracias, abue!_

…

_- ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué?! _

_- ¿Tiare? ¿Qué ocurre? –La abuela fue corriendo de la cocina a la sala al escuchar el grito de su nieta. La chica se tomaba del cabello completamente afligida._

_- ¡Manuel no me contesta! ¡Su celular está muerto hace días! ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué no guardé el otro número?! –Gritaba y gritaba dando vueltas al centro del cuarto, el perro la acompañaba ladrando desde la entrada. La mujer trató de calmarla sosteniéndola de los hombros y obligándola a sentarse._

_- Explícame, ¿De qué hablas?_

_- ¡De Manu! Hace más de un mes que no sé nada de él…_

_- Me dijiste que hablaban por teléfono… _

_- Lo sé, lo siento, abue… -Tiare se frotó los ojos que se humedecían rápidamente- Tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado…_

…

"¿Qué estará pasando con mi nieto?". Era lo único que se preguntaba la mujer mientras caminaba hasta cierto punto en sus terrenos, iba a tratar de hacer algo que hace mucho no practicaba con su querido nieto.

Sola en el bosque y entre araucarias le pidió a los espiritus que le trajeran noticias de su nieto junto al viento. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar.

"_Manuel"_

Después de un minuto allí logró sentir a su nieto. Poseía menor vitalidad de la que recordaba percibir hace algunos años, era demasiada la diferencia como para excusarla en la edad del chico, aunque ya no fuera un niño se sentía demasiado débil.

"_¿Qué te sucede, Manuel?"_

Mientras corría el tiempo y seguía conectada con él, se iba contagiando de sus sentimientos; mucha tristeza, y la idea de estar perdida, sola. Su pecho comenzó a doler, ¿Qué era lo que agobiaba a su niño? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan débil, casi sin vida?

A su cabeza vino una punzada y alguien parecía gritarle en los oídos. Manuel la estaba rechazando. Pero solo un poco más, aún no sabía si podía dejarlo en ese lugar o debía ir a buscarlo con urgencia.

"_No quiero que lo hagas, hay alguien aquí que… solo… ¡Déjame!"_

El ruido en su cabeza se volvió insoportable al igual que la presión en su pecho. Abrío los ojos respirando agitada y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

- _Ah… _como quieras, Manuel… _Ah… Ah…_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

En su alcoba, aún con las cortinas cerradas, Manuel comenzó a moverse inquieto sobre la cama.

… _Manuel…_

- ¡Abue! –Despertó gritando. Abrió los ojos de golpe con la cabeza pegada a la almohada, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor. Sintiéndose asqueroso se levantó con lentitud y miró a la ventana, la luz del sol se colaba por los costados de las cortinas irritándolo más aún, se sentía demasiado flojo despertando a esas horas. Arrastrando los pies fue al baño, mientras caminaba trataba de recordar en qué demonios estaba soñando, y por qué de pronto así como así pensaba en su abuela, no en Tiare ni el perro, en su cabeza solo estaba la cara de su abuela mirándolo severa y al mismo tiempo con cariño, como cuando era chiquitito y se le colgaba de las piernas.

Se bañó, se peinó, se puso el tonto perfume que le dio el innombrable -recordarlo desde tan temprano era desesperante- y se vistió. Aunque no salió de su cuarto, le crispó mirar al pasillo, más bien la parte del pomo de la puerta de Martín que podía ver desde su lugar. Así que se encerró en su pieza, aunque todo allí también le diera rabia, y obedeciendo a ese sentimiento partió por desquitarse con la cama, de un tirón sacó las sabanas sucias y las tiró a los pies del lecho, se tropezó con ellas luego, cuando fue a por las cortinas que aún le tapaban la luz del sol, las abrió y se molestó más cuando los rayos le llegaron de lleno a la cara así que las volvió a cerrar, estuvo así, como desquiciado abriendo y cerrando esas malditas telas, hasta que las sujetó enterrando las uñas y simplemente tiró de ellas, se salió de sus cálculos, o tal vez no, pero estas se fueron al suelo al caer el fierro que las sostenía.

- ¡Oye, carnal! ¿Ya despertaste…? –La voz de Pedro fue apagándose al ver tal escena, el moreno estaba claramente agitado con su pecho subiendo y bajando, con el pelo alborotado, rechinando los dientes y con las cortinas colgando de su hombro- ¿Eh… qué…?

- ¡Déjame en paz! –Fue un rugido, sí, era muy fuerte y ronco para ser un grito cualquiera. Así que el mexicano cerró la puerta y fue corriendo a la escalera. Le advirtió rápidamente a las tres chicas que venía subiendo que mejor ni se acercaran allá, claro que no le hicieron caso, al menos hasta que le vieron destrozando su alcoba.

"Y luego nosotras somos las locas".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?". Luciano tenía la boca abierta, y creía que su mandíbula caería hasta el piso viendo a Daniel yendo por la calle con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada atolondrada de regreso en su cara. Se sintió mal al percatarse de lo que pensó a continuación, pero era justificable a pesar de todo; "¿Por qué está tan feliz?". Se aproximó a él de inmediato.

- ¿Daniel…?

- ¡Hola, Lucio! ¿Qué tal? –El cachorro poseía la misma energía que hace tiempo no le veía, se notaba fresco, feliz y deslumbrante. Y él ahí, consternado.

- ¿Yo?... más bien, ¿Por qué estás tú…?

- ¡Ah, sí! Salí, es que… ¡Ja! Es aburrido quedarse todo el día dentro, simplemente no lo soporté –Ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros sonriendo jugueton y energético- ¡Bueno, me viro! ¡No me esperen!

- Espe… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Vuelve acá, Daniel! ¡No puedes volver después de las ocho!

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Ya se fue la luna llena! –Le dijo mientras se iba a paso rápido- ¡Puedo estar afuera hasta que dejen de arder las velas!

- ¡¿Y hasta crees?! ¡Dani! ¡Daniel! ¡No te mandas solo…! ¡Ash! –Ya para qué molestarse. "_Déjalo tranquilo un tiempo" _se repetía como calmante en vez de contar hasta cien mientras caminaba por ahí.

- ¿Por qué está tan feliz…? –Se sentía mal, verdaderamente mal por encontrar raro y sospechoso que el chico sonriera nuevamente. "Tal vez ya lo está aceptando". Pensó positivo, y por estar bajo ese critero la idea no lo convencía para nada.

- Ese… cachorro de… -Presionó la mandíbula y las manos. Tendría que empezar a seguirlo de ahora en adelante, descubrir si nuevamente estaba haciendo algo estúpido o no.

El mayor estaba a punto de sacarse los pelos, y el joven lobito no podía estar más feliz, sentía su energía renovada, y después de tres días luego de la noche en la que todo se arregló con Julio, volvería a encontrarse con él otra vez. Volvía a tener una razón muy grande para sonreír.

- Julio… -Suspiró como un enamorado, exactamente como lo que era.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Pestañeaba rápido y con la boca ligeramente abierta- Ah… -Tragó saliva antes de seguir- ¿Por qué de pronto quieres "vampirizarme", weon? Creí que no te molestaba que fuera híbrido.

- Vamos, Manu –Miguel le palmeó el hombró con energía- ¿No crees que te serviría aprender a usar el resto de tu arsenal? –Ahora le golpeó el pecho, y Manuel comenzaba a creer que al otro le caía mal.

- ¿Eh?... bueno, sí… -Aceptó- me habría servido mucho poder volar cuando estaba en el bosque…

"Claro, para llegar antes a la casa del cejón". Pensó Martín apoyado en la pared, escuchando todo pero haciendo como si no le interesara mayormente.

- Bien… ¡Martín, acércate! –Lo llamó el mayor- Ve de inmediato a entrenar a tu aprendiz.

Los dos chicos se sintieron algo incómodos y desviaron la mirada. Martín frunció el ceño y respondió con voz grave.

- ¿Por qué yo? –Quería saber por qué el inca de pronto deseaba torturarlo de esa manera.

- ¿Se te olvida que estás a cargo de Manuel? Mientras no esté completamente "capacitado" para valerse por sí mismo no te librarás…

El chileno se adelantó a decir- Puedo cuidarme solo, no hay por qué hacer tanto escándalo…

- Disculpá, Miguel, pero yo puedo enseñarle en vez de Martín –Se inmiscuyó Sebastián, tratando de ahorrarle dolores de cabeza a esos dos.

- No, ya lo dije, y como todo está resuelto entre ustedes no veo el problema, así que vayan, tienen mi permiso –Les sonrió dándoles una palmada en la espalda. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar no muy convencidos y sin mirarse a las caras. Sebastián se quedó parado junto a Miguel observándolos con preocupación.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No los fuerces a estar juntos, cada quien tiene… -Migue levantó una mano indicándole que se callara.

- Me empieza a cansar que no se hablen, prefieron que se odien o se amen en vez que se ignoren –Dijo relajado.

- … ¿Qué?

- Es más divertido –Sonrió al fin, haciendo al rubio entrecerar los ojos.

- Sos un loco…

- Es probable, sabes los años que he vivido –Se ladeó ligeramente mirando hacia atrás- ¡Pedro! ¡Itzel! –Los mellizos rápidamente dejaron lo que fuera estaban haciendo y aparecieron frente al mayor en cosa de segundos- Martín y Manuel saldrán, quiero que los vigilen, pero solo intervengan si lo creen necesario –Ante la mirada confundida y el "¿Qué?" de los hermanos oprimió un tanto el entrecejo- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan!

Se miraron las caras, pero finalmente se pusieron en marcha.

- ¿Por qué les envías nanas? ¿De verdad crees que algo grave pueda pasar? –Sebas acomodó sus lentes mirando curioso al moreno.

- Si quieres ve detrás también, no te voy a detener si deseas cuidar a tu impulsivo hermano.

- Tengo otras cosas que hacer a parte de cuidarle la espalda a Martín…

- ¿A, sí? Me gustaría saber cuáles son –Se burló Miguel. El rubio gruñó bajo pero pronto se fue por el mismo camino que los demás.

…

- Primero te enseñaré a volar, creo que es lo más fácil, al menos para mí lo fue, aunque primero tenes que sacar las alas… ¡Puta madre! ¿Cómo puedo hacer que lo hagas? –Con una mano sobre su mentón adquiría una pose pensativa. Seguía rotando en su lugar, aplastando una y otra vez el pasto bajo sus pies.

- … ¿De verdad vas a hacer lo que dijo? –Preguntó el chileno aún parado frente a él. El rubio se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí, de todas formas tiene razón, si aprendes todo esto estarás más seguro, pibe…

- Ajá… -Al chileno le gustaría pensar que algo más quería decir Martín, o agregarle un "Porque me preocupo por vos estoy haciendo esto"- ¿Y cómo se supone que vuele, eh?

- No tengo ni la más puta idea… -Confesó sin rodeos.

- … entonces estamos bien, weon… -Se cruzó de brazos e iba a sentarse sobre el césped pero Martín lo detuvo ahí.

- ¡Esperá, no te sentés, flojo de mierda! –Chasqueó la lengua e hizo aparecer sus dos alas negras, fue cosa de un segundo, así de fácil, ya ni se acordaba si algún día eso le fue dificultoso- Bien, no sé si esto será solo una pendejada… empezá a dar saltitos.

- ¿"Saltitos"? ¿De qué hablas? Claro que es una pendejada –Dijo sin quitarle la vista al rubio, quien lo rodeó hasta colocarse atrás de él, lo sostuvo de los hombros y jalaba su ropa hacia arriba.

- Vamos, nene, coperá en algo, ¿Queres? –Lo tironeó unas seis veces antes de obtener algún resultado. Manuel fruncía el ceño mientras daba pobres intentos de saltar, lo hizo unas tres veces y paró.

- Me siento muy aweonao haciendo esto po jetón.

- ¡Ash! ¡Hazlo con energía, pibe! Tratas de volar aquí, ¡Fiuh! –Colocó ambas manos al frente y en punta de forma "aerodinámica". Siguió saltando con más fuerza, a regañadientes claro, pero lo hizo. Y el rubio a un lado, gritándole como si de verdad fuera su entrenador.

- ¡Con ganas, boludo! ¡Enfocado! ¡La meta siempre clara!

- Con la mente en el juego, Martín… -Se burló.

- … ¿Me estás jodiendo?

- ¿Qué equipo? ¡Linces! –Se apartó rapidito para que no le llegara el manotazo que lanzó el otro- Ja, ja…

- ¡Hacelo en serio, pelotudo! ¡Pará de joder!

- ¡Ash! Lo siento, weon, pero tu "alcanza el cielo" no está resultando.

- ¿Entonces qué sugerís? –Martín frunció el ceño y posó sus manos sobre las caderas.

- ¿Qué sé yo? Tú eres el experto, ¿No? –Señaló esas dos cosas negras que se extendían a los costados del rubio.

- Uhm… -El rubio analizó sus propias alas y luego sonrió, lo que no le agradó al chileno.

- ¿Qué estás…? –De un segundo a otro lo sostenía como a una novia y agitó las alas, elevándose al instante- ¡Ah! ¡¿Y ahora?!

- A veces las cosas se logran bajo presión, visteh…

- ¡No he visto nada! ¡Devuelveme al piso!

- Está bien –Lo soltó como a treinta metros en el aire, la sensación de vértigo le mantuvo los ojos abiertos todo el trayecto al suelo. Martín tan solo se dignó a atraparlo cuando aceptó que nada pasaría en ese intento, que fue a unos tres metros antes que se estrellara con la tierra. Cuando Manuel sintió que los pies de Martín tocaron algo firme volvió a patalear y logró que lo bajara.

- ¡¿Qué tení en la cabeza, maldito lunático?!

- ¡Pensé que resultaría! –Contestó riendo. El chileno se acercó para golpearlo pero el rubio fue más rápido, volvió a sujetarlo y se elevó al igual que antes, el joven como pudo se aferró a él, sabiendo lo que venía.

- Pero fue la primera prueba, en unas más saldrá.

- ¡¿Unas más?! –Los brazos de Martín lo aventaron hacia adelante y no pudo hacer nada contra eso- ¡Conche…! –Siguió subiendo y bajando cuantas veces quizo el rubio, pero nada aparecería en su espalda.

- Vaya, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –Comentó luego de recibir el peso del moreno nuevamente en sus brazos.

- ¿Alguna vez creíste que sería fácil? –La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, mantenía un brazo detrás del cuello del vampiro, y una mano en el pecho de este.

- ¡Ja, ja! Buen punto –Para molestarlo lo lanzó una vez más hacia arriba, pero lo atajó de inmediato. Manuel le rodeó el cuello en cuanto volvió a sus brazos, y acercó su rostro mirándolo enojado y listo para gritarle algo, pero… ¡Esos putos ojos verdes…!... hacían de las suyas nuevamente.

- ¿Manu…? –El rubio oprimió más su agarre sobre la cintura y las piernas, acercándo más al chilenito a su pecho- ¿Vos…?

_¡Ggrrrr!_

De improviso algo los atacó por un costado, era una arpía que enterró sus garras en el ala y brazo izquierdo de Martín, forzándole a soltar el cuerpo de Manuel.

- ¡Ah! –Se le escapó un grito al quedar ligeramente ladeado hacia adelante y verse cayendo hacia la copa de los árboles. Sintió otro rugido y llevó su vista al frente; otra arpía se dirigía hacia él. Fue un segundo que se sintió petrificado, cuando la criatura alargaba las garras hacia su rostro, pero otro cuerpo chocó con la bestia antes que lo alcanzara y otros brazos lo sostuvieron a un metro de golpearse contra las ramas. Buscó inmediatamente el rostro de esa persona y se topó con Itzel, que miraba hacia arriba.

- ¿Vos qué haces aquí? –Martín pudo ver a Pedro luchando con la segunda arpía justo bajo él- ¡¿Y Manuel?!

- ¡Itzel está con él! –Le contestó sin mirarlo, rápidamente enterró las garras en el ala de la bestia, sosteniéndola firmemente para que no pudiera huir de sus ataques.

Manteniendose a la espalda de la criatura, con una mano en su cuello y otra tratando de controlar los brazos, Martín intentaba mantenerla controlada mientras buscaba al chileno con la mirada para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Lo vió con Itzel volando a ras de las copas buscando un lugar por el cual la chica pudiera descender.

- Allá hay un espacio –Le comentó al chico que sostenía, iba a entrar cuando por ese mismo sitio salió una tercera arpía. Se fue al torso de Itzel y su cuerpo empujó al de Manu hacia arriba. Otra vez cayó y ni siquiera pensó en que debía sacar las alas. Se fue golpeando y rompió varias ramas hasta que logró sujetarse de una más firme, sus piernas de inmediato se aferraron a esta y pudo acomodarse pronto. Buscó a la chica por los espacios que le dejaban las hojas pero no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba los rugidos de las bestias y de sus propios compañeros.

- Mierda –Masculló, se sentía verdaderamente inútil. Pronto se cambió de rama al pensar que esa en la que estaba se rompería en cualquier momento. Estaba sujetado de una para saltar cuando el cuerpo de una arpía cayó a un costado suyo estrellándose con varios palos. Se quedó helado, no miraba hacia abajo pero oía todo el ruido que ese cuerpo formaba al seguir cayendo. Notó que el resto del bosque estaba en silencio para aclararle que la pelea había terminado.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_- ¿No ha llegado todavía?_

_- No, creo que este niño se saltará el almuerzo…_

"No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto. Daniel me va a odiar". A pesar de eso no pensaba detenerse, debía encontrar algún rastro que pudiera llevarlo al lobito que había salido temprano en la mañana y aún no regresaba, y Luciano tenía angustiantes sospechas de con _qué _estaba.

- Por aquí… creo que hay algo… -Se fijó en un rastro que podría pertenecerle al chico y lo fue siguiendo. Al rato creyó que comenzaba a arrepentirse, un revoltijo en el estomagó y un ardor en la nuca lo colocaban más nervioso a cada paso; sabía a lo que iba, sabía lo que esperaba hallar, pero la verdad no estaba seguro si lo quería ver. Por un momento pensó que sería menos estresante para él dejar a Daniel hacer lo que quisiera, pero al instante recordó que algo como eso no solo podría afectar de mal grado a Daniel, sino a todo el clan, y el debía pensar en el clan, comenzar a acostumbrarse a actuar así, porque lo quisiera o no, ya era casi un hecho que en algún tiempo él debería mandar allí.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

… _¿A, sí? Me gustaría saber cuáles son…_

- Hijo de puta… -Murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras volaba lejos de la casa; no se había enterado de la disputa con las arpías, estaba más ocupado demostrándose a sí mismo que no "vivía" para cuidarle la espalda a su hermano- Claro que tengo otras cosas que hacer… -Como buscar un poco de sangre, no era que necesitara, pero tampoco iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tomar un bocadillo. Estaba volando sobre los pinos cuando divisó un espacio suficientemente escaso de ramas para poder bajar a tierra. Plegadas sus alas miró primero alrededor inspeccionando el terreno en el que estaba. No veía nada "peligroso" así que avanzó por el bosque con calma y admirando el paisaje, porque era uno de los pocos que aún disfrutaban cosas como los rayitos de sol colándose entre las espesas hojas en un bosque.

_- ¡Ahh!_

Escuchó un corto y agudo grito, seguido de un remezón de tierra, hojas secas y… más gritos, que pudo identificar ahora, y eran de niños. Abrió los ojos y oprimió la mandíbula, antes de echarse a correr en la dirección de todo ese ruido. Al llegar, descubrió a tres sujetos rodeando a un grupito de siete niños pequeños que tiritaban mientras los miraban con miedo. Los vampiros se reían de la cara aterrada de los pequeños mientras los amenazaban mostrando los colmillos y las garras.

- ¿Qué mierda están haciendo, pelotudos? –Sebastián avanzó por un costado, empezando a situarse lentamente entre esos tres y los chicos.

- ¿Tú qué crees, viejo? –Uno de ellos comenzó a hablarle de forma arrogante. "Típico de los vampiros jóvenes". Pensó Sebastián sin cambiar ni por un segundo su rostro- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos si encontramos a un grupo de lobos en el bosque? –Dijo uno en tono de burla y mirando a los pequeños con una sonrisa macabra.

"¿Lobos?". Solo entonces el rubio se percató que los chicos que tenía a su espalda eran perros, los miró por un instante, pequeños entre los cinco y nueve años. Que apestaban a lobo era cierto pero… pero…

- ¿Acaso no les da vergüenza, hijos de puta? –Se giró hacia ellos frunciendo el ceño y con la voz más grave de lo normal- ¿Qué clase de alimañas han salido en este siglo? –Ahora él se mofó de ellos.

- ¡Sal de aquí y no te metas! –Los sujetos se cabrearon con ese comentario y uno de ellos hasta sacó a relucir sus ojos rojos mientras le seguían gritando un par de cosas más. Los chicos a su espalda dieron un respingo y ahogaron un grito al verlos tan alterados. Seba se rió para sí mismo, pero no por los chicos sino porque; "Si los chicos lo vieran ahora"… seguramente no se creerían su corazón de abuelita. Se giró levemente hacia ellos intentando mostrar una cara amable que los cachorros pudieran entender. Los de más adelante lo miraron, y luego todos directamente a los ojos, con una mueca señaló hacia los arboles, y luego hacia abajo para que vieran sus dedos que empezaban a contar; 1… 2…

- ¡Tres! –Se volteó rápidamente hacia los tres tipos, extendió sus alas, sacó las garras, mostró los colmillos, con los ojos de un rojo intenso y dando un rugido que espantó a los vampiros haciéndolos dar un paso hacia atrás.

Al menos los pequeños entendieron, y en cuanto Sebas se hubo girado se echaron a correr dejando a los chupasangres pelear entre ellos, claro que lamentaban no poder darle las gracias a ese chico rubio.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Ah! –Exclamó fuerte y mostrando su frustración después de tanto rato caminando sin ningún resultado, la verdad es que Daniel era un buen lobo al menos en un tema, costaba horrores seguirle la pista. En fin, se había rendido por ese día y ahora iba de regreso a casa. "Mañana ya no se me escapará".

Pero… comenzó a escuchar varios pasos acelerados que se acercaban. Cuando, suponía, le faltaban unos pocos metros a esa cosa para llegar hasta él, se dio cuenta que no era una sino varias- ¡Merda! –Tomó posición defensiva inmediatamente, pero a penas pasados unos segundos tuvo enfrente a siete pequeños del clan, que en cuanto lo vieron corrieron hacia él y se aferraron a sus piernas.

- ¡Lu-Lu!

- ¡¿Qué pasó, por qué están aquí?! –Una de las niñas alzaba los brazos para que el mayor la levantara.

- ¡Fue horrible, Lu! ¡Unos chupasangres nos atacaron en el bosque! –Dijo la pequeña en cuanto el moreno la tuvo en brazos.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Abrió los ojos enormemente mirándolos a todos y rozandoles el rostro a los más cercanos- ¿P-pero…? ¡¿Cómo escaparon?!... ¡Oh, vaya! –Bajó a la chica pero no la soltó de la mano y comenzó a empujar suavemente la espalda de los chicos para volver con ellos rápidamente al clan- ¡Hay que apresurarnos! Pueden venir detrás y…

- ¡No, Lu! ¡Algo muy extraño pasó! –Dijo uno de los niños mientras caminaban a paso veloz.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Llegó otro y nos salvó –Comentó una de las niñas de nueve años, con un suspiro y una media sonrisa embelesada.

- … ¿Qué, qué? –Paró de andar y observó a los niños como si estuvieran dementes- Eso no puede ser.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Apareció de pronto y nos ayudó a escapar!

- ¡Sí, sí, nos ayudó!

- Era rubio y tenía lentes…

- _Dani tenía razón…_

"¿Rubio, y de lentes?". Qué curiosidad, pensó Luciano, podría ser ese vampiro que conocía. Llevó su mirada hacia atrás, por donde los niños habían llegado tratando de vislumbrar un rastro que se adentraran en los arbustos- ¿Entonces… nadie los sigue?

- No… ¿Lu?... –Comenzaban a notar algo extraño en la mirada del mayor.

- Vayan –Les dijo y empujó sus espaldas con suavidad, se inclinó levemente y levantó la mano apuntando una dirección con su dedo- Hacia allá está el pueblo, no se detengan hasta llegar.

- ¿Y tú dónde…?

- Aún no encuentro a Daniel, ustedes váyanse –Comenzó a caminar siguiendo el camino que los lobitos habían usado.

- ¡Pero…! ¡¿Lu-Lu?! –Los niños dieron unos cuantos pasos tras él, la niña que antes había tomado en brazos alcanzó a sujetarle de la camiseta, pero rápidamente, aunque con delicadeza, los apartó a todos y ya con un poco más de autoridad les dijo:

- Vayan a casa y no se detengan hasta llegar, ¿Entendido? –Los dejó con la duda en sus rostros y corriendo fue siguiendo el rastro que por suerte lograba captar; si lo que dijeron los niños era cierto, tenía que verlo.

…

**- **¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, viejo?! –Los tres vampiros estaban rodeándolo, acercándose de vez en cuando para tratar de darle una zarpada.

- ¿Y ahora a qué se refieren? –Inclinandose levemente hacia atrás logró esquivar uno de los _patéticos _ataques de esos centenarios.

- ¡¿Qué te crees salvando a unos putos lobos?! –Uno de ellos se acercó suficiente a él para darle una pequeña reprimenda, lo sujetó del cuello de su camiseta y levantando la rodilla le dio un golpe en el estómago, lanzándolo inmediatamente a los brazos de uno de sus compañeros. Los miró frío, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- La que los parió… ¡Aún en una guerra como esta se debe tener algo de honor! –Los tres vampiros jóvenes se encogieron sobre sí mismos ante la figura imponente y aterradora que daba Sebastián; con las inmensas alas negras, los ojos rojos y esa sonrisa que iba apareciendo en su rostro justo ahora- ¡Ju! En verdad, las nuevas generaciones dejan mucho que desear…

- ¡Argh! –Enfadados los tres se abalanzaron sobre el rubio buscando hacerlo trizas. El mayor en un principio tan solo los esquivaba mostrándoles una sonrisa confiada y relajada, y de vez en cuando se burlaba de ellos, enardeciendo más las aguas.

…

- ¿Será por aquí…? –Luciano caminaba más lento que antes, un poco asustado creyendo que no era el camino correcto ya que aún no hallaba a nadie. Hasta que escuchó sus voces y cautelosamente se acercó a ellas, se quedó a observar, muy atento, escondido tras un arbusto frondoso y esperando que no repararan en su presencia por estar luchando.

_- Los jóvenes no saben cómo comportarse –_Escuchó decir al rubio. Los otros tres sujetos cada vez estaban más furiosos e intentaban herir al vampiro con mayor insistencia, acelerando sus movimientos, pero aún así ese chico los esquivaba con un simple movimiento de su torso o dando unos cuantos pasos, hasta se daba el lujo de burlarse de ellos manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Impresionante… –Susurró apenas moviendo los labios, observando un poco encandilado el rostro del rubio que permanecía con una sonrisa juguetona, luciendo perfecto, como un ángel hasta en aquella situación tan extraña. Se sonrojó levemente, suponía que de vergüenza, al estar pensando tamaña idiotez.

Seba, cansado un poco de tanto alboroto usó las garras, y girando sobre su eje les provocó varias rasgaduras en el pecho y los brazos gracias a lo cerca que se encontraban dispuestos alrededor de él. Los sujetos se animaron mucho más, pero siguieron igual que antes, y cuando se alejaron del rubio con varias gotas brotando de esas finas líneas que formaban las garras del mayor, este a penas tenía un pequeño rasmillon en la mejilla derecha, casi imperceptible. Arregló un mechón tras su oreja descansando una mano sobre su cadera- ¿Podemos terminar ya? Creo que se están cansando.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!

- ¡Vamos anciano!

- ¡Podemos jugar todo lo que quieras! –Se reanudaron las ganas de luchar en la cara de esos tres, con lo que Seba realmente se fastidio.

- Tendré que asustarlos entonces…

- ¡Hey! ¡No somos pendejos, viejo!

- ¡Muestranos lo que tienes!

Una sonrisita frívola apareció en el rostro del mayor- Muy bien, como ustedes quieran, juguemos… -Los jóvenes volvieron al ataque contra Sebastián, con la mala suerte de llegar a distinto tiempo junto a él. Sujetándolos del cabello y enterrando las garras con mayor fuerza en su carne el rubio demostró que ahora iba en serio. Mientras sujetaba a uno del pelo pateó el estómago de otro, lanzándolo a varios metros, el tercer muchacho intentó alcanzar su cuello, pero ni siquiera logró rozarlo y Sebas ya tenía sus garras enterradas en su hombro. Los tres pronto estuvieron juntos tirados sobre el suelo. Como decidieron seguir insultándolo y volver a levantarse al mayor no le quedó de otra. Chasqueó la lengua un poco incómodo por lo que iba a hacer. Enterró la punta de su zapato en la tierra, justo al lado de una gran piedra, y con un poco más de presión y luego impulsándola hacia arriba la desenterró. Era una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de futbol y mientras estaba suspendida en el aire saltó, y la pateó. Con tantos años tenias tiempo de sobra para explorar las capacidades y debilidades de tu cuerpo, y buscar técnicas como esa, para tú no sufrir mayores daños, pero a la velocidad que fue lanzada, la misma piedra le destrozó las costillas a uno de los tipos al chocar contra su pecho. Cayó al suelo inmediatamente con la roca aún incrustada en su cuerpo. Sus compañeros lo miraron horrorizados y pronto llevaron sus ojos a los orbes rojos de Sebastián.

- ¿Quieren ver más trucos, niños?

Los jóvenes ahogaron un grito e inmediatamente emprendieron vuelo y atravesaron entre las ramas del bosque como pudieron, desesperados por alejarse del rubio.

Cuando dejó de sentirlos chocar con las hojas normalizó su semblante regresándole el color original a sus ojos- ¡Vaya! –Sacudió su chaqueta y ordenó su ropa, dio unos cuantos pasos dispuesto a irse cuando el chico tirado en el piso comenzó a gemir, aunque muy bajo, pero Seba pudo escucharlo, y cuando se giró a mirarlo vio que estaba tratando de moverse, pero francamente nada iba a conseguir- Qué escoria… -Bufó pensando en esos dos que habían huido- No se deja a uno que aún se mueve… -Murmuró y observó con cierta lastima al joven vampiro, aunque la sangre de su cuerpo estaba desparramándose sobre la tierra a gran velocidad, el chico tardaría unas horas en quedar completamente vacio y morir al fin. Se mantuvo a distancia por unos segundos más, pero ya un tanto resignado luego de escuchar los jadeos del tipo, se acercó y, rápidamente, agarrando la misma piedra de su pecho le aplastó el cráneo ahorrándole la espera.

Luciano vio eso desde el mismo lugar en el que había estado todo el tiempo, y cuando el vampiro se levantó y dándole la espalda se quedó mirando al sujeto en el suelo, el moreno salió de su escondite- ¿No lo morderas?

El rubio se volteó con los ojos bien abiertos, reconociendo al instante ese rostro. Se quedó en silencio por un corto instante y luego rió frío- Perdón por desilusionarte, pulgoso, pero el canibalismo no me atrae –Le respondió altanero, y se sorprendió ya que Luciano no se molestó, es más, lo miraba de una forma… muy extraña, podría decirse… dulce. Retrocedió un paso algo intimidado, muy asustado en verdad, ¿Por qué lo miraba con ternura? ¿Qué quería?- ¿P-por qué me miras así…?

- Salvaste a esos niños, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ah? –Retrocedió nuevamente y comenzó a temblar, ¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Por qué le estaba hablando con tanta calma? No podía ni pestañar mirando al lobo, temía que algo pasara.

- ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar? –Con una sonrisa enorme en su cara comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio- ¿Por qué lo hicis…?

No le dio más tiempo para hablar. Sebastián se giró rápidamente y sin importarle las ramas extendió las alas y se elevó sobre las copas en segundos, escapando como cobarde, y todavía con las manos temblorosas. Pero… ¿Por qué alguien lo miraría de esa manera?

…

Luciano se quedó por un rato más en el mismo lugar mirando al cielo y el espacio entre los árboles por donde se fue el vampiro. Se alejó de allí al recordar el cuerpo del chupasangre enrojeciendo la tierra a unos metros. Se fue lento hacia el clan, enredado y confundido por unas ideas que iban apareciendo en su cabeza. Hasta que se encontró con los niños que estaban sentados en el piso esperándolo- … ¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí todavía?!

- ¡Lu-Lu! –Corrieron hacia él y lo rodearon mientras chillaban y hablaban todos al mismo tiempo.

- Uhm, ya, ya, vamos, en marcha… -Los puso a caminar y los cachorros no paraban de hablar y revolotear a su alrededor.

- ¿Fuiste a ver a los chupasangre, Lu? –Le preguntó la más pequeña. Se puso nervioso al instante.

- Claro que no… -Tratamudeó un poco al empezar.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Te vimos ir en su dirección! –Le sacó en cara un niño.

- ¿Por qué nos habrá ayudado? –Empezó otra muchacha.

- ¡Era tan lindo! –Exclamó una con la mirada iluminada- ¡Tenía una cara tan hermosa!

- ¡Hay que contárselo a Dani!

- ¡Y a los demás!

- ¡Chicos, chicos! –Los detuvo Luciano ubicándose al frente del grupo- No creo que sea… prudente estar hablando de estas cosas…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no Lu-Lu?!

- ¡Vamos, chicos! Piénsenlo mejor, más que escucharlos los regañaran por haber estado tan internados en el bosque…

- ¡Pero Lu!

- ¡No, no, no! No me parece conveniente que lo vayan diciendo, porque… no se confíen, uno no cambia a todos los demás, ¿Lo saben, no? –Esas caras amurradas y los pucheros le dejaban en claro que no mucho.

- ¡Eres como un anciano, Lu-Lu! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Niños! ¡Ya, caminen! –Les dio unos empujoncitos para acelerar el paso.

Había dicho todo eso, por costumbre tenía que ser así, pero lo que estaba pensando hacer en un futuro distaba mucho de sus palabras. Llegando al clan, y cuando los chicos corrieron hacia cierta persona, recordó considerar un punto importante en sus planes. "Espero que no seas el vampiro de Daniel". Pidió mientras miraba como los niños querían contarle todos juntos la historia al lobito que ya había vuelto.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Martín! ¡Weon de mierda! ¡No me sueltes! –Chillaba Manuel, desesperado y colgando de un pie, porque Martín lo sostenía de esa manera por sobre los edificios, donde la luz de estos no los dejaba tan expuestos- ¡Martín! –Intentaba doblar su cuerpo pero le era imposible, la sangre ya se le amontonaba en la cabeza y le costaba respirar con normalidad. ¡Pero no era para menos! ¡Lo tenía a quién sabe cuantos metros sobre el suelo, viendo las pequeñas lucecitas de los autos pasando por allá abajo!

- Sabes que lo haré, así que ve sacando tus alitas, nenito –Comentó divertido viendo la clara desesperación del chico.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me las vas a pagar, Martín! –El rubio lo asustó al soltarlo por un momento, pero no dejó que cayera más de unos centímetros- ¡Enfermo!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Relajate chilenito! –Pero el muy desgraciado, luego de decir eso en verdad lo soltó. El chileno gritó, pero al recordar que estaban en una ciudad se tapó la boca, con miedo de que la gente escuchara su grito, mirara hacia arriba y vieran a Martín, y sus grandes alas de murciélago.

Como lo presentía él, y también el rubio desde un principio, no pasó nada, ni un asomo de que algo quisiera salir de su espalda. Pero claramente Martín no fue tan malo, ni estaba tan desquiciado, así que a unos cinco metros del suelo lo sujetó y frenó su caída. Al tocar ambos el suelo el rubio ocultó rápidamente sus alas y el moreno se desplomó sobre la acera porque sus piernas temblorosas no podían sostenerlo en ese momento.

- ¡¿Qué chucha tení en la cabeza, weon?! –Le gritó desde el piso. El rubio solo le sonreía y avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado.

- Note quejes, habría sido tu culpa, pibe, por ser un vampiro tan inútil –Palmeó su espalda en cuanto se levantó.

- ¡Cállate! –Le regresó el gesto con un empujón en el pecho- ¡Ash! ¿Por qué no se quedaron Itzel y Pedro?

- ¡Ja, ja! Porque yo puedo encargarme de vos solo.

- Sí, claro… -Frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, sigamos intentando, pibito –Ofreció Martín, y Manuel sabía que el chico habría extendido las alas si no estuviera allí para recordarle que estaban en medio de una ciudad. Entonces el rubio la sujetó de la mano y caminaron un poco buscando un callejón.

- Sabes weon, ya me aburrí, volvamos a la casa no más.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero aún no hemos logrado nada!

- Da lo mismo, ¿Acaso no tengo toda la eternidad para aprender? -A pesar de que, en cierta manera, tenía razón, el rubio no estuvo de acuerdo.

- No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.

- Eso es cuando solo piensas vivir ochenta años.

- Boludo, no empeces...

- ¡Ya po! Aparte tú eres muy bruto, no es que vaya a aprender de un día para otro.

- ¡Claro que podes! Yo me convertí en murcielago al primer intento, y sacar tus alas es mucho más fácil que eso -Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó altivo- ¡Pero bueno! Allí se nota que soy mucho más grosso que vos, ¡ja, ja!

El entrecejo de Manuel se frunció inmediatamente -No webi con eso, jetón.

- Che, pero es cierto, pibe, o a ver, anda, convertirte, ¡Vamos, vamos!

- Uhm, no, primero quiero que lo hagas tú -Le sonrió travieso.

- Che, yo no tengo por qué...

- Si eres tan capo muéstrame cómo lo haces, a ver si aprendo algo viendo al maestro.

- No trates de provocarme, pibe...

- Tú no te hagas de rogar, ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!

- No quiero.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿O es que me estás mintiendo y no es tan fácil?

- No es eso...

- ¿Acaso te ves tan feo como murcielago? ¿Hasta Hernandez pierde su gallardía convertido en una alimaña? ¿No eras tan _grosso_ weon? - Y comenzó a hablar de una manera. Una a una iban apareciendo un montón de ideas para molestar al rubio. Hasta que este finalmente explotó.

- ¡Uhm! ¡Ya veras! -Fue como un "_¡Puff!" _El que escuchó, y al girarse vio pequeños puntitos de luz medio azulados. Al principio no vio a Martín, y recorrió con la vista el lugar, hasta que divisó un pequeño bulto negro sobre un bote de basura. Abrió muy grande sus ojos observando esa cosa, y pronto se echó a reír.

- ¡¿Pero qué es eso weon?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! -Su espalda chocó con la pared en un intendo de no caer al piso ante esa... cosa.

Martín tenía de hecho la forma de un murcielago, sumándole a esa rara apariencia que además, ese mehoncito caracteristico de él no lo habia abandonado, se veia medio patético.

- ¡Aha, aha, ja, ja, ja, ja…!

- Che sos un, maleducado -Se quejó el animalito con las alitas bien pegadas a su cuerpo.

- ¡Eri horrible, weon! Ja, ja...

- ¡Callate pibe! - La cosa negra comenzó a revolotear cerca de su cabeza. La verdad le daba un poquito de miedo y un poquito de nervios, aunque sabia que era el rubio, "cómo no con ese rulo en su frente", seguía perturbándole esa cara tan fea.

- ¿Me vas a decir que todos los demás se ven igual que tú? -la pregunta era más retórica que otra cosa.

- Claro que no, soy único, ¿viste? -Dijo señalando con el ala su mechón rubio, que resaltaba aún más por ser todo su cuerpo negro.

- Claro, claro, ahora destransformate y vamonos de aquí...

-Eh... no puedo -Dijo y Manuel se volteó a él con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Cómo que no? -Frunció el entrecejo- No mientas, ya, oxigenate de nuevo y vamonos.

- No es joda, pelotudo, no puedo volver a mi forma, no por el momento al menos -Con una de sus alas frotaba la otra evidentemente avergonzado.

-... ¿Es broma, cierto? -La negación del animalejo lo hizo estallar- ¡¿Cómo eres tan imbécil?! ¿Voy a tener que caminar de vuelta a la casa contigo revoloteando sobre mi cabeza? ¡Eso sí que va a estar bueno! ¡La gente va a creer que eres el tue-tue que quiere llevarse mi alma! ¿Cómo tan weon?! ¡No te habrías transformado!

- ¡Pero vos me insitaste!

- "Pero vos me insitaste", ¡¿Qué sabía yo de esto, señor ego?!... ¡Ya! No queda de otra, vamos, alimaña -la bolita con alas inmediatamente se arrojó sobre su cara.

...

"No sé cómo cresta terminamos así"

- ¡Por la mierda, Martín, bájate de ahí! -Le gritaba desde los pies del edificio, mirando a esa cosita negra, que ahora era el rubio, trepando por el muro sin querer detenerse- ¡Martín! -Golpeó el piso y entonces el vampiro llevo su cabecita hacia abajo.

- ¡Grrsshh! -Abrió la boca mostrando sus diminutos colmillos y siguió subiendo.

"¡Por la chucha!". Bufó y se decidió a treparse por una escalera lateral de un set de departamentos para seguir al vampirito. Estuvo al lado de él en un momento, seguía poniéndolo nervioso que esa cara tan fea fuera a su vez tan pequeña- ¿Qué queri?

Martín señaló al interior de un depto. El moreno se asomó a la ventana, que estaba levemente abierta y vio a un sujeto que ya dormía sobre su cama con la ropa todavía puesta. Retrocedió sin pestañear y miró al vampiro.

- ¿Broma, no? -el animal negó- ¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso! Cómetelo tú solo si quieres -Retrocedió rápido y comenzó a descender por la misma escalera, miró hacia atrás y el murcielago pareció encogerse de hombros y luego entró sin más. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno. Terminó de bajar y fue a esperar parado en la acera de enfrente del edificio.

- ¡Ah, por dios! -Exclamó con un suspiro y bajó los hombros. "Bueno, él es así".

- Good night, Manuel...

- ¿Eh? -Se giró, y le parecía muy extraña coincidencia encontrarse con el brujo en ese lugar, y muy inoportuno siendo que estaba con Martín- Hola, Arthur...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es día de caza?

-Ehm... -Desvió su mirada levemente hacia los departamentos- Tal vez...

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo por unas horas? Quiero saber cómo has estado en este tiempo, ven –El inglés lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él.

- Eh, pero, yo… -Miraba una y otra vez hacia atrás, esperando que el rubio no saliera del departamento todavía, y a la vez intentaba parar y liberarse de la mano del mago.

- No te preocupes, si Miguel se enfada yo le explicaré, vamos...

- No, pero... -Trató de no irse, pero tal vez no luchó tanto, porque Arthur terminó llevándolo consigo.

Cuando ya se habían alejado de los departamentos el vampiro salió del cuarto, no había matado al hombre, la cantidad que bebió no era para eso.

"¿Manuel?". Al no verlo se asustó de inmediato, y agitando las alas rápidamente comenzó a buscarlo. Aunque pronto notó el aroma de cierto sujeto que seguramente tenía que ver con la desaparición. "Ese maldito forro". Apresuró el vuelo, y justo los vio cuando subían a la escoba del cejón. "¡Manuel!". Rugió en su interior, ¿Cómo se dejaba manipular tan fácil por el inglés de mierda? Ya vería, claro, cuando los alcanzara.

...

- ¿Estabas con Martín, por eso estás tan preocupado? -Le preguntó el rubio cuando llevaban unos minutos volando.

- Sí, pero da lo mismo, que se enoje no más, al único que le debo cuentas es a Miguel.

- ¡Ja, ja!... Y, ¿crees que nos esté siguiendo?

"De más..."- No creo, debe estar ocupado todavía… -Comentó, sin creerlo obviamente.

_... hijos de puta... vayan más lento... ¡Ah!..._

Unos minutos más tarde Arthur y Manuel estaban en la casa del mago. Martín seguía volando, muy retrasado todavía. Sobre la mesa tenían las tazas con té y galletas para servirse.

- ¿No has tenido problemas con Martín? Acostumbra a ser bruto cuando las cosas se salen de sus manos, o cuando no está conforme.

Sintió la cara tensarse levemente al oírlo hablar del rubio- No, simplemente tratamos de ignorarnos.

- Claro, esa es su otra forma de resolver algo.

- Uhm... -Ahora sí frunció el ceño molesto por lo dicho, pero lo ocultó bebiendo del tazón.

- ¿No cuentas nada? ¿Miguel ha salido con algo extraño?

- ¡Oh! -Dejó la taza a un lado y miró al rubio- Parece que ya no le gusta que esté inacabado, quiere que aprenda a volar, a transformarme y todo eso, ¡Hasta puso a ese a enseñarme! ¡Está loco! -Exclamó exagerando con los brazos.

- Tal vez solo esté asustado -Comentó el inglés.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

- Miguel piensa que quiero robarte o algo así.

- Ah, creo que le escuché algo como eso -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Sonrió finalmente- sí, está loco...

- Aún así, ¿No te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

-... ¿Qué? -Se inclinó hacia atrás, alejandose un poco del rubio- ¿Cómo?...

- ¿Ser mi aprendiz...? -Propuso.

- ¿Y eso... se puede?

- Claro, si tú quieres.

- Ah... -Se quedó con la boca abierta mirando al inglés que le sonreía. De pronto se sintió horriblemente presionado- Yo…

Para suerte del chileno la tetera comenzó a hervir, y el rubio se levantó inmediatamente- Prepararé más té… -Tomó ambas tazas y fue a la cocina- Puedes pensarlo mientras no estoy –Le dijo antes de desaparecer tras la pared.

- … ¡Uf! –Dio un gran suspiro y se dejó caer hacia atrás, enterrándose en los cojines, por los minutos siguientes estuvo viendo el techo. "¿Esta es una propuesta romántica o qué wea? ¿Vivir bajo el mismo techo…? Parece que sí, ¿O no?". Terminó enredado con sus pensamientos y un poquito nervioso- ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué cada día me perezco más a una mina?! –Se cuestionó mientras tiraba de su cabello.

…

- ¡Ah! –Martín no fue capaz de aterrizar de manera adecuada, las alas le dolían por la falta de costumbre, después de todo hace años que no ocupaba esa forma- ¡Auch! –Quedó con ambas extendidas a los costados y la cara de lleno en la tierra. Se levantó luego de un rato, un poco adolorido todavía, pero hizo un último esfuerzo y voló al techo para buscar una entrada.

…

_Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap…_

- ¿Eh? –Muchos ruidos de pasistos comenzaron a escucharse en el techo que seguía observando fijamente- ¿Qué mierd…? –Siguió la dirección que tomaba el sonido, y se dio cuenta que iba hacia una esquina que tenía una pequeña abertura en la madera del cielo. Por ese orificio primero cayó un poco de polvo y luego se asomó una pequeña, y fea, cabeza negra- …

- _¡Grrsssh! –_Martín mostró los dientes y meneando su cuerpo lentamente fue bajando del techo.

- … -Manuel seguía mudo mirando esa cosa; "Es, Martín, es Martín" se repetía pero le estaba dando mucho miedo y nervios que esa porquería diminuta saliera de un agujero del techo. Sin mirar la mesa comenzó a palpar por la superficie buscando la bandeja que había dejado Arthur, nada más que Martín se lanzara a su cara y ya vería.

Para mala fortuna del vampiro, fue exactamente lo que hizo, estaba enojado con el moreno y en cuanto todo su cuerpo pasó por el orificio aleteó acercándose rápidamente a Manuel, quien por acto defensivo tomó fuertemente la bandeja entre los dedos y la estrelló de lleno contra el cuerpecito del murciélago. Fue un _¡PAM! _ Y el rubio cayó sobre la mesa a un lado de los scones, completamente inconciente y con las patitas enroscadas.

- … ¡Ah, cresta! –Exclamó al ver al rubio así.

- _What happens? _–Preguntó Arthur desde la cocina y escuchó sus pasos.

"¡Cresta, cresta, cresta!". Sacudió las manos y luego de echarle otro vistazo a Martín, y captar que no se iba a levantar por un rato, lo tomó rápidamente y lo envolvió en su chaqueta que depositó sobre sus piernas antes de que Arthur llegara.

- ¿Estás bien? –Se quedó de pie a un lado de él trayendo ambos tazones en las manos.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Tomó rápidamente una de ellas y bebió un poco de té a pesar de que estaba caliente.

- Me pareció escucharte gritar –Dijo, sin darle mayor importancia la verdad, y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Manuel.

- Imaginaciones tuyas, ja, ja… -Volvió a beber, y de verdad esperaba que el animalejo que tenía sobre las piernas siguiera inconciente por un buen rato, porque seguramente querría problemas con Arthur, y transformado en esa cosita no estaba muy seguro de que saliera bien parado.

Estuvieron en silencio un corto instante mientras probaban un poco del té, pero Manuel se hizo consciente que el rubio lo estaba mirando con insistencia, y sabía por qué.

- ¿Pensaste en lo que dije? –El moreno dio un pequeño respingo y se volteó hacia él, dejo la taza en la mesa, porque no la iba a sostener sobre sus piernas, y habló- Sabes, no creo que sea posible, Miguel…

- Miguel no podría hacerte nada si lo contenemos el tiempo necesario, en cuanto seas oficialmente mi aprendiz sería problemático para él ponerte un dedo encima.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por…? –Preguntó no muy confiado de lo que escuchaba.

- Está prohibido para un vampiro matar a un mago, o a sus discípulos –La voz del rubio era un poco más seria en ese instante- Eso dice el trato que hicieron las dos razas hace siglos, Miguel debería pagar con la muerte si acaba contigo…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero al menos la idea le parecía una buena razón para que Arthur defendiera lo que decía.

- Pero, de todas formas… yo… -Los ojos verdes del inglés comenzaron a ponerlo nervioso, por eso bajó la vista al piso y ladeó la cara- Eh…

- … ¿Quieres quedarte con Martín? -Volvió a levantar el rostro al escuchar eso.

- … no, ¡No! ¿De qué hablas? ¡El rucio no tiene nada que ver! Ya no me importa –Se iba a levantar, pero recordó lo que tenía envuelto en su chaqueta y se quedó en su puesto, pero puso suavemente las manos sobre la prenda, queriendo de alguna forma taparle los oídos al vampiro por si despertaba.

- ¿Entonces...? -Dejó su taza sobre la mesa, apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo y recargó la barbilla en una mano -¿El problema soy yo? -Preguntó sonriendo- ¿No te agrado mucho?

- Obvio que tú no eres el problema, es solo que... solo, ya estoy acostumbrado a estar con ellos...

- Estabas acostumbrado a estar entre humanos, en unos meses te sentiste cómodo entre vampiros, creo que podrías adaptarte perfectamente a la vida de un brujo...

- ¡Arthur! -Gritó de pronto sorprendiendo al inglés- Me empieza a preocupar, ¿Por qué deseas tanto que sea tu aprendiz?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Piensas usarme para algo? -Manuel frunce el ceño y aprieta suavemente su chaqueta- Tú y Miguel a veces me dan miedo, no sé qué pensar de ustedes… -Comentó frío y serio mirando directamente al rubio, este se quedó callado, observándolo también, y luego suspiró.

- Tal vez, pero… -Hizo una pausa, sonriéndole al viento- La verdad, es que también me he sentido un poco solo últimamente… –Eso al chileno le sorprendió- Además, ya tengo edad más que suficiente para tomar a un aprendiz, y me gustaría mucho que fueras tú…

-… pero… -Sintió vergüenza de pronto y su cara parecía quemarle- ¿Un vampiro puede ser también un brujo, Arthur?

- No eres un vampiro, no por completo…

- Pero tampoco soy humano –Acotó rápidamente, y vió al mago sonreír.

- Pues te diré, que al parecer es elección tuya lo que quieras ser.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

La sonrisa de Arthur fue más grande y se acercó más al muchacho, sujetó sus manos, y cuando los dedos del inglés pasaron rozando su chaqueta un temblor atravezó todo su cuerpo porque pudo haber sentido al animal bajo esta.

- Alguien me dio la idea, y creo saber lo que pasa con tu hechizo, Manuel.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

- Tu escudo no sabe muy bien qué hacer, porque a pesar de ser una maldición, ser un vampiro te convierte en inmortal, y muchos desean eso…

- ¿Ah…?

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte, Manuel? –La pregunta del mago le heló la nuca.

- Yo… -El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle, tragó saliva y agachó el rostro ligeramente-… ¿Y quién no?...

- Pero aún así, no estás seguro de querer vivir por siempre, ¿Verdad?

-… Tal vez –Murmuró apenas.

- Está a tú elección… -Arthur se alejó un poco y le soltó las manos- Cuando decidas bien lo que quieres, tomarás una forma clara… -Posó una mano sobre su hombro y masajeó su espalda un momento.

- Sabes… -Volvió a hablar Manuel después de un unos minutos- No creo que tome la decisión muy rápido, Arthur…

- Uhm, no te preocupes, si te decides a ser humano y venir conmigo, te recibiré con gusto, no importa en cuantos años más sea eso…

Manu volvió a mirarlo, para ver que le sonreía con cariño. Terminó sonriendo él también- Gracias, Arthur…

- You're welcome…

- _¡Tsk! –_El moreno escuchó un ruido y su cuerpo quedó petrificado, Martín había despertado. "¡Cresta, cresta, cresta!". Llevó ambas manos sobre la chaqueta conteniendo al animalejo que empezaba a moverse. En su cara se reflejaba perfectamente lo nervioso que se había puesto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Manuel? –Le preguntó el inglés. Dio un respingo al escucharlo pero mantuvo una sonrisa en su cara.

- Es que… ya es tarde –Dijo eso y miró el reloj de pie puesto a un costado de la sala, marcaba un cuarto para las once- Lo mejor es que me vuelva ya… -Enrolló la chaqueta y la sostuvo entre sus brazos sintiendo ese _¡Grssh! _Del murciélago- Calla… -Murmuró.

- Está bien, yo te llevo –El rubio se levantó enseguida.

- Bien, te espero afuera, Arthur –Dicho eso salió corriendo. Una vez fuera y viendo que el mago aún no salía desenrolló la prenda y el vampirito apareció tambaleándose un poco atontado.

- _¡Grsssh! –_Le rugió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

- Ya, cálmate, pero no quiero que te agarrí con él ahora, sería patético –Le habló mientras acercaba al vampiro a su cara. Vio que el animal hacía algo parecido a fruncir el ceño y se sonrió- Ya weon, te quedai tranquilo porque nos vamos… -Colocó al murciélago por un momento sobre su cabeza para ponerse la chaqueta, luego lo volvió a tomar con cuidado y lo metió entre su ropa- Y no te hagas ideas raras, solo es para que Arthur no te vea…

Martín se sujetó a su polera y se quedó quieto unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a moverse por todo el torso de Manuel causándole cosquillas y varios escalofríos- ¡Ahahay! ¡Weon de mierda, quédate quieto!

- ¿Estás listo? –El europeo llegó a su lado y Manuel inmediatamente se cerró la chaqueta, Martín había quedado afirmado a su vientre cuando esto pasó.

-S-sí, vámonos… -Se acercó al brujo y a su escoba, y dio ligeros golpes en su estómago antes de colocarse tras el rubio, para que el otro rubio se moviera a su espalda, cosa que lo hizo tiritar al sentir las garritas del murciélago rozando su piel. Se fue bien pegado a Arthur todo el camino, y con un viento helado entrando por su cuello y pasando a su espalda ya que Martín se asomó por debajo de la chaqueta, pareciera que con el único propósito de que sintiera frío y su maldito rulo le hiciera cosquillas en la oreja- Weon de mierda… -Le murmuró cuando Martín movía su cara por su cuello como si estuviera olfateando algo. Con los repetidos espasmos que sufría su cuerpo, estaba seguro que Arthur terminaría pensando algo extraño de él.

Estuvo parado en el balcón de su cuarto cerca de las doce y media y en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que Miguel lo fuera a regañar, ya que estaba con el argento, supuestamente, aunque claro eso iba a ser así si Martín guardaba silencio y no le contaba que se fue a tomar té con Arthur en vez de estar tratando de volar.

- Fue un gusto hablar contigo otra vez, Manuel –Le dijo Arthur parado en la barandilla, con una mano sostenía la escoba y la otra se posaba frente a su pecho para a continuación hacer una reverencia.

- Sí, para mí también -Le sonrió inclinando levemente la cabeza- Nos vemos...

Ambos lo dejaron así, sin comprometer ningún tiempo por si las circunstancias no se daban. Entró a su cuarto mientras el brujo volvía a emprender vuelo en su escoba.

- ¡Ah! -Exhaló apoyandose en la pared, y al instante el revoloteo de Martin le golpeó el cuello- ¡Hey!

El murcielago descendió sobre su cama y al segundo después volvió a aletear transformandose en el chico rubio que conocía. Sus pies tocaron el suelo moviéndose algo atolondrados y sus ojos miraban hacia cualquier lado.

- ¡Argh! -Gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza, eso lo hizo desestabilizarse y comenzó a caer.

- ¡Ah, mierda! –Manuel lo sujetó antes que diera contra el piso y de un empujón, porque eso fue, sin ninguna delicadeza, lo sentó en la cama.

- ¡Ay! –La cabeza de Martín parecía estar separada de su cuello porque iba de un lado a otro. Viendo esto, más que asustarse a Manuel le dio risa.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Esto te pasa cada vez que te conviertes? -Martín cayó hacia un lado, justo en el hombro de Manuel y se quedó ahí maldiciendo y balbuceando- O-oye, weon…

- Es tu culpa, boludo…

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡Qué sabía yo que ibas a quedar tan apaleado! –Gritó al instante, colocándose rojo al sentir que su corazón se estaba acelerando poco a poco. "¡Maldición!".

- ¡Ash! Da igual, es tu culpa… -Dijo dándole un apretón al brazo izquierdo de Manuel- ¡Osh! Además…

-… ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Por qué siempre terminás en la casa de ese inglés?!

"Y dale…"

- ¡No lo entiendo!

- No tení nada muy difícil que entender –Dijo serio, aun manteniendo la cara de Martín ubicada en el hueco de su cuello- Me agrada Arthur, es mi amigo, y por eso voy a seguir yendo a su casa, ¿Cachai, o te hago el dibujito?

- Uhm, sos un pelotudo… -Murmuró el vampiro sin apartarse de él.

- Al que le gusta le gusta, y ya, tú ya estás bien, córrete –Empujó la cabeza rubia y el vampiro al fin se pudo levantar y caminar dignamente- Mejor ándate a tu cuarto que yo quiero dormir tranquilo.

- Vos ya no necesitas dormir, pelotudo.

- Creo que esta conversación ya la tuvimos, pero da igual. Habla por ti, yo todavía puedo ir con Morfeo -Hablaba mientras empujaba al rubio a la salida- Buenas noches...-Comenzaba a decir llegando a la puerta con el chico al frente, pero de pronto este se detuvo.

- ¿Piensas irte con él? –Preguntó Martín secamente aún dándole la espalda.

- … ¿Qué?

- Con Arthur, ¿Piensas irte con Arthur? -Al voltearse Martín, pudo ver la cara sorprendida del moreno y su labio temblando.

- P-pero... tú... -"¡¿Escuchó lo que me dijo Arthur?!"- ¡¿Tú no estabas inconsciente?!

- Pues ya ves que no... -Frunció el ceño- Respondeme, ¿Piensas aceptar lo que te ofreció ese puto inglés?

- Ehm, yo... -Tragó saliva y al instante se sintió más que tonto al ponerse tan nervioso, si en realidad todavía no pensaba una respuesta como para creer que estaba haciendo algo mal- No sé...

- Pues yo te diré lo que harás, le dirás que es un enfermo por ofrecerte tal cosa, y un mentiroso, ¡Porque es imposible deshacerse de está maldición!

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Ya lo has intentado? -Preguntó serio y un tanto molesto. Notó que el rubio tensaba los hombros y apretaba sus manos.

- No, yo no, y no tengo por qué desear tal cosa –Bufó y se cruzó de brazos mirando al moreno por el rabillo del ojo- Pero tampoco he escuchado que alguien lo haya logrado, así que no te hagas ilusiones pibe, eso de "está a tu elección" no es para nada cierto, ¡Sos lo que sos y punto! ¡Eres uno de nosotros y ya es hora de que te acostumbres, la puta madre!

- ¡Ah! –El moreno dio un grito enterrando las uñas en sus palmas, sacudió los brazos en el aire dándole la espalda a Martín- ¡Sal de mi pieza antes que te reviente el hocico!

- ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Quisiera ver eso! –Avanzó hasta él y lo sujetó del brazo, haciendo que lo mirara de un solo tirón- ¡Vamos, empezá!

- ¡Déjame tranquilo! –Estiró la mano hasta el cuello del vampiro, pero solo agarró la tela de su camiseta jalándolo ligeramente hacia abajo. Ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido y oprimiendo firmemente sus dedos sobre lo que tenían entre las manos.

- ¡¿Para qué querrías ser su aprendiz?! ¡Tampoco volverás a ver a tu familia, pelotudo! ¡De todas maneras vivirás un montón de años!... ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Si tan desesperado estás por escapar de esto mejor busca a alguien que acabe con voz y listo! ¡Porque de este clan no vas a salir jamás!

- ¡Pues tal vez eso haga! ¡No soportaría vivir tanto tiempo contigo al lado!...

En ese momento Martín dejó de remecerlo. Manuel aún un tanto exaltado llevó su mirada al rostro del vampiro y vio sus ojos enormemente abiertos y su labio tembloroso. Sintió que el peso de su cuerpo le caía a los pies y su cara se tornó pálida al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-… ¿Q-qué? –El rubio lo soltó y retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar con la pared, miraba hacia varias partes de la habitación pero rehuía de los ojos del chileno. Daba pena mirarlo, a Manuel le daba mucha angustia porque estaba seguro que Martín sentía ese nudo en la garganta y la presión en el pecho que ahora mismo él estaba experimentando.

- Martín… -Temblándole las rodillas se acercó al rubio- Yo… es que… -Tocó su brazo y logró acariciarlo por un pequeño instante hasta que Martín lo apartó.

- ¡Hacé lo que querás! –Dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda ni por un segundo pero sin mirarlo directamente. Las manos del moreno se empuñaron con firmeza y lo fue siguiendo- ¡Después de todo ya no me impor…!

Si había cerrado los ojos con fuerza ahora los abrió, viendo el rostro de Manuel a milímetros y sus labios juntos. Justo entonces el chileno se colgó de su cuello y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus manos tiritonas se levantaban solas hacia la espalda de Manuel, y él comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

"¡¿Qué hago?!" Pensó desesperado sin poder cerrar los ojos.


	28. Problemas para algunos

Perdón por no subir en las vacaciones pero no rindió la escritura xD En este capítulo hay algunos diálogos en inglés, pero no los traduje porque son fáciles (al menos Aris los entiende... y eso es mucho :P)

**-Iris-**

**CAP 28: PROBLEMAS PARA ALGUNOS**

Estaba tan abatido como alguien a quien acababan de rechazar hace unas horas debía estarlo. Apoyado desganadamente en el respaldo del sillón, con su cabeza colgando porque ni ganas tenía de erguir el cuello. Las chicas hablaban a su lado y Pedro e Itzel discutían de no sabía qué. En ese momento agradecía que todos estuvieran ocupados en sus asuntos y no se percataran de la carita que tenía.

"_Se estaban besando y el rubio lo apartó de una manera nada suave- ¡¿Qué haces?!_

_El chileno quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creer mucho lo que había hecho ni en la reacción del otro. Las manos de Martín seguían puestas en sus hombros manteniéndolo a distancia y presionaban levemente su piel._

_- ¿Qué… qué crees? –Dijo avergonzándose por completo y llevó una mano hasta su boca cubriéndose con la manga de la chaqueta. La cara le ardía pero sentía el resto de su cuerpo helado._

_Martín apretaba la mandíbula mirando al moreno, quebrándose por dentro su resistencia. Se acercó y estuvo a punto de besarlo nuevamente pero a último minuto se arrepintió. Y dejándolo con los ojos cerrados se fue del cuarto"._

- ¡Ah!... –Exhaló como si llevara demasiado peso sobre su espalda. Tarde se dio cuenta que fue muy obvio y ahora solo estaba dando lástima, al menos eso le decían los ojos que estaban puestos sobre él- … ¡Ash! –Se levantó molesto y comenzó a irse.

- ¿No quieres contarnos tus problemas, cariño? –Le preguntó María antes de que saliera. Catalina le dio una palmada en la espalda susurrando un "déjalo tranquilo". Manuel no se detuvo a contestarle y salió rápidamente.

- Vaya, me pregunto si algún día se arreglaran… -Comentó Cata.

- Yo creo que Martín debería dejar en paz a mi carnal…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- No, no, ¡No, no, no! –Sebastián se tomaba la cabeza negando una y otra vez, aún no salía de su habitación por estar regañándose a sí mismo, y a decir verdad, pasó toda la noche en una situación parecida.

"¡¿Qué fue todo lo que paso allá?!". Gritaba en su mente recordando las escenas de todo ese acontecimiento, pero lo que recordaba con mayor detalle era la sonrisa que le había dedicado el joven lobo. La tenía viva y nítida metida en su cabeza.

- ¡Maldición! –Con un brazo tiró al piso todo lo que se hallaba sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. No debía estar tan nervioso al recordar al moreno pero sí lo estaba, tanto que sus manos le temblaban.

Recordaba las sensaciones que había tenido en ese momento, cuando el chico le sonreía. Había sentido pánico y temor pues no cabía en su cabeza que un perro lo mirara con tanta simpatía. Pero lo que más le perturbaba era recordar y tener presente esa sensación cálida que su cuerpo experimentó bajo ese gesto, el efecto agradable que el acto del lobo había provocado en él le asustaba de sobremanera.

- ¡Nunca debí ayudar a esos putos perros! –Gritó sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharlo- ¡Ah! –Gimió mientras su torso descendía hasta juntar su pecho con las rodillas.

- ¡La re mil puta que te pario!

Lo odiaba porque no podía sacarse su maldito rostro de la cabeza. Lo odiaba porque quería ver su sonrisa otra vez, y eso, por supuesto, no podía ser, ni en un millón de años podría ser posible que un lobo y un vampiro hablaran tranquilamente.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- ¡Julio!

- Dani… -Recibió al lobo con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, enterró inmediatamente el rostro en su pecho y se quedaron abrazados un largo rato presionando cada vez más el cuerpo del otro.

- Te extrañé tanto, mita'i… -Le dijo al separarse levemente.

- Fueron solo unos días, cachorrito –Levantó ambas manos y acarició el rostro del joven con cariño y ternura mientras sonreía.

- De todas formas, te extrañé –Le besó ambas manos y luego fue por sus labios. Sus besos no eran nada subidos de tono, más bien eran las caricias que podrían darse dos principiantes, amantes inocentes que recién comenzaban a mostrarse su afecto de esta manera. Las manos de Daniel apenas bajaban de la espalda de Julio a su cintura y el pelinegro tan solo jugueteaba con los mechones rebeldes de Daniel entre sus dedos.

- Te amo tanto… -Le susurró el lobito junto a su boca.

- También te amo, Dani… -Sonrió mientras el chico volvía a besarlo. Al separarse se colgó del cuello del chico mirándolo directo a los ojos- ¿Has tenido más problemas por mi culpa? –Preguntó ya con algo de angustia.

- No, por ahora no, pero supongo que deben sospechar algo… -"Bueno, _debe_ sospechar algo".

- No… volverás a alejarte, ¿Verdad? –Un poco de temor se asomaba en el rostro del vampiro. Daniel le acarició el cabello y volvió a besarle los labios rápidamente.

- Nunca más, cualquier cosa antes que eso –Le aseguró y Julio sintió que la presión molesta en el pecho desaparecía tan rápido como había llegado.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- ¿Seguro que alcanzas a llegar a tu clase luego de esto? –Le preguntó Miguel mientras jugaba distraídamente con la bombilla de su vaso.

- Claro, aún tengo tiempo, además, hace mucho que no conversamos, quiero aprovechar que nos encontramos de casualidad… je, aunque creo que así es la mayoría de las veces –Le sonrió y el mayor tuvo el fuerte impulso de tocarle la mano.

- Claro, ha pasado un tiempo –Le regresó la sonrisa- ¿Y cómo vas con la universidad? ¿Pasas bien este año?

- Pues sí, no hay de qué preocuparse –Se echó un poco de comida a la boca- ¿Y cómo ha estado el trabajo, el restaurante va bien?

- Claro que sí, es más, estaba pensando… ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

- ¿Este sábado?... no, que recuerde no…

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces iremos ese día –Sentenció Miguel.

- ¿Ir? ¿Dónde? –Cuestionó medio preocupado.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tranquilo, no te haré nada… malo –Sonrió de manera traviesa y ahora sí que no pudo controlarse y rozó la mano de Francisco creándole un espasmo en el brazo al sentir el frío de los dedos del mayor.

- Otra vez estás helado –Comentó el chico y casi inmediatamente sostuvo las manos de Miguel entre las suyas y las frotó acercándolas al mismo tiempo hacia su boca para lanzarles su aliento tibio. El mayor no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa.

"Sí, este humano me gusta mucho". Mas de lo que pudiera ser sano a un "largo plazo".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

"¡Chinga'o! ¡Voy tarde!". Pensaba mientras descendía al piso y empezaba a correr desesperado al punto de encuentro que había fijado Alfred. Se acordó más o menos hace dos horas que tenían establecida otra salida ese día, y vaya que le costó deshacerse de su hermana para poder ir. "Seguramente ya se enchiló conmigo". Sintió que sus piernas se tensaban cuando le faltaban apenas unos metros.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Ya llegue! -Exclamó cuando doblaba en la esquina, pero no vio a nadie en la calle cuando llegó- ¿Eh? -Bajó los hombros y la guardia, por eso Alfred pudo hacer lo que pasó a continuación.

- Hands in your head! -Apareció por un costado y a Pedro no le quedó más que gritar y pegarse al muro por la sorpresa.

- ¡Pinche gringo cabrón! -Dijo en cuanto la risa del rubio se hizo escuchar.

- ¡De igual forma te lo mereces! ¿Qué son estás horas de llegar? -Le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Ah, bueno! Es un pequeño retraso... además no creo que seas el dios de la puntualidad, yanki, eso déjaselo a un inglés.

- No cambies el tema, ¡Pero ya qué! Come on! -Le palmeó la espalda y emprendieron la marcha.

…

- Alfred… -Lo llamó luego de un rato de silencio- ¿Tu padre también es cazador?

- Eh, yes, but… -Pareció dudar por un minuto lo que decía, hasta que finalmente agregó- Why you ask me that?

- Es que, ¿Por qué no haces estas cosas junto a él? –Sintió que el rubio paró de caminar y entonces miró hacia atrás. Alfred sonreía pero notaba que en realidad estaba un poco triste, eso lo puso nervioso- ¿Qué…?...

- Bueno, pensé que te habías dado cuenta… -Comentó en voz baja pasando una de sus manos por el pelo, ligeramente incómodo. No tuvo tiempo de decir más, los ojos del moreno se abrieron e inconscientemente su mano cubrió su boca.

- … lo siento.

- Tranquilo, no tendrías por qué saberlo, además, pasó hace varios años –Lentamente volvieron a andar.

- Oye… -Volvió a hablar el moreno luego de un rato- Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte…

- Hazlo…

- Pues… ¿Por qué estás aquí? –El rubio lo miró confundido- Digo, ¿Por qué este lugar? ¿Por qué Chile?

Alfred sonrió- Why not?...

- No manches y responde –Un pequeño puchero se formó en su rostro y entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué no estás en yankilandia?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero… de todas formas, ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme allá? No es muy importante donde esté…

- ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo que no? ¿No le tienes un poco de amor a tu tierra, gringo?

- ¡Eso mismo podría preguntarte! ¿No eres mexicano?

- Ah… -Se sintió atrapado por un segundo- Es que… -Sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se inventó algo- Para que sepas que tengo padres, y en Latinoamérica no nos mandamos solos, ni que tuviéramos tanta pasta después de todo… ¡Además no es que no vaya por allá de vez en cuando!

- Bueno, puede que yo también vuelva allá de vez en cuando.

- ¡Ya nos desviamos! ¿Por qué Chile, carnal?

- Uhm, well… -Notó que el rubio agachaba la cabeza y miraba al piso por un momento- Más bien, vine siguiendo a alguien…

- ¿Alguien? ¿A quién ibas a liquidar?

- No se trata de eso –Comentó riendo y lo miró- Vamos… -Pedro creyó que estaba alucinando, porque las mejillas del joven se tornaron rojizas- Deberías entender, _ese _alguien…

- … oh –Exclamó tornándose un poco… triste- Claro que entiendo –Dijo a penas y se maldijo por sonar tan decaído, cambió inmediatamente de expresión y sonrió mirándolo burlón- ¿Y en esa empresa llevas cuánto? ¡Vamos cabrón! ¡Haz que la piruja te de bola de una vez!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No es que sea tan fácil!...

_¡Boom!_

No estaban prestando atención y por ello el impacto de la onda los sorprendió con la guardia baja. Ambos quedaron en el suelo algo mareados luego de salir disparados contra los árboles. La explosión no había sido junto a ellos pero sí bastante cerca.

- ¡Ugh! ¿Qué chingados…? -Comenzaban a levantarse cuando vieron a tres brujas pasar en sus escobas por sobre las ramas- ¿Ah?...

- No sabía que había más brujas por aquí… -Comentó el rubio a la nada.

"Lo mismo digo". Pensó de primera, pero después-… espera, ¿_Más? –_Se le escapó. ¿Alfred conocía a…?

- ¿Qué pasó allá? –El joven fue a paso rápido en la dirección que habían visto venir a las brujas.

- ¡Alfred, espera! –Pedro lo siguió rápidamente- ¡No metas tus narizotas, cabrón! ¡Espera!

Tuvieron que avanzar solo unos cuantos metros para que Pedro dejara de correr y se mantuviera alejado, allí en frente de su cara estaba Arthur intentando levantarse, muy torpemente, del suelo. "¡Ah, me chingué!". Fue ocultándose lentamente tras un tronco, y Alfred ni siquiera lo notó.

- Arthur! What happened?! Are you okay?! –El joven fue corriendo a sostener al mago, dejando su arma tirada en el suelo para sujetarlo con ambas manos.

- Uhm... What are you doing here, Al? –El brujo posaba una de sus manos sobre su frente manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza gacha- You're working, right? Don't care for me and get out…

- You're kidding me? No! You're wrong! What happened to these witches?!

- Please, stop screaming… ¡Ugh! –Las piernas del brujo terminaron por doblarse y Arthur cayó desmayado en los brazos de Alfred.

- Hey! Wake up! –Se quedó bastante sorprendido por ver al mayor desvanecerse de esa forma. Solo entonces buscó a Pedro y lo halló escondido tras un tronco -What are you doing? Come here and help me!

"No chingues, carga solo a tu princesa". Lo miró despectivo, fijándose con que cuidado sostenía al brujo. Aunque de igual forma fue hacia ellos al percatarse que Arthur, en efecto, estaba inconsciente.

Ahora se sentía pésimo, con un escozor en los ojos y la cabeza explotándole de la ira y celos que sentía por los ojitos brillantes que había mostrado Alfred mientras hablaba con el mago, y ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Es un conocido tuyo? -Preguntó al llegar junto a él, intentando que su molestia no se reflejara en exceso sobre su voz.

- Sí, ahora ayúdame, toma la pistola y sígueme, lo llevaré a su casa -Dicho esto cargó al hombre como a una novia. Pedro solo sujetó el arma del rubio con fuerza siguiéndolo por atrás. Tronaba los dientes cada tanto. "Más vale que no despiertes en un buen rato, canijo". Pensaba en el lío que se armaría si se diera cuenta que venía con el rubio. Dio un suspiro largo imitando a los mortales, para ver si en serio descargaba un poco de tensión, quería matar a alguno de los dos por verse tan bien y normal aquella situación. "Parece que Martín ya no será el único que quiera partirte la cara, inglés".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_Podríamos irnos de aquí_

La idea seguía retumbando en el aire y Julio continuaba mirando a su novio con el estupor en el rostro. Estaban tendidos en el pasto, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, miraban hacia el cielo en silencio hasta que Daniel dijo eso.

- ¿Qué? –No sabía qué otra cosa podía responder, _¿Irse?-_ ¿De qué estás hablando? -_¿A dónde?_

- Vos entendes –El lobito se giró a mirarlo también- Es difícil estar juntos con dos clanes a nuestras espaldas, pero si estuviéramos solos no tendríamos ningún problema… -Le sonrió cariñoso y acercó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla al pelinegro.

Julio sentía una opresión en el pecho al mirar esa sonrisa, pero no podía. Se apartó en cuando la mano de Daniel tocó su piel- ¡No!

- ¿Eh? –El chico lo imitó e irguió su torso- ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con la voz temblorosa y un poco de miedo asomándose a sus ojos que el vampiro pudo notar.

- No puedo hacerte eso, Daniel… -Dijo al final, acercándose nuevamente al otro para acariciarle el rostro- Niño tonto, ¿De verdad crees que te será fácil separarte de quienes son tu familia? ¡Piénsalo bien! –El lobo frunció levemente el entrecejo.

- A ninguno lo quiero más que a vos.

- Por favor, escucha lo que dices –Lo regañó autoritario- Y en esto no te puedes poner a comparar.

- Pero…

- ¡Cállate! –Ambas manos quedaron sobre los hombros de Daniel- ¿No entiendes que esto es complicado?

- ¡Ash! –Apartó las manos del mayor con una sacudida de sus brazos- ¡No me hables como si fuera un nene!

- ¡Entonces no te portes como uno! –Le rebatió enseguida- ¿Cómo propones una fuga así como así? ¿Crees que es una película romántica? Esto hay que pensarlo con calma, ¿Quieres? Si no lo haces, puede que te arrepientas a la semana de haber salido de tu casa…

- ¡Y yo te digo que ya me da igual! ¡Lo único que quiero…! –Se acercó más al vampiro y lo abrazó posesivamente de la cintura- Lo único que quiero es estar con vos, Julio…

Para el pelinegro era casi imposible no derretirse con palabras semejantes, pero estaba seguro que el lobito en verdad no lo estaba pensando bien y que era una idea alocada que le vino a la mente de pronto- Hablo en serio, cachorrito… -Susurró y terminó abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del joven- No quiero decir que no podamos conversarlo pero… piénsalo bien antes, ¿Sí? –Sintió los dedos de Dani acariciando su cabello con cuidado- Hasta puede que la convivencia nos resulte complicada después, no te olvides lo que soy, y tendrás que soportar que salga a cazar de vez en cuando, ¿Podrías con eso? –Sintió como el chico tragaba saliva.

- Supongo que sí… sí…

Julio simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Dani, sintiendo como a este le venía un escalofríos por el frío que su cuerpo le transmitía. "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro, cachorrito? Tal vez termines igual que la otra vez, déjandome…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

"¡Pinches cabrones!". Se mordió el labio para no gritarle nada a Alfred, algo como: "¡Quita las manos de su pinche rostro!" "¡Me encabrona tu cara de baboso!" "¡Argh!". Miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el indiferente cuando el rubio se levantó, o al menos aparentando curiosidad por la casa que ya había visto un par de veces- ¿Está bien tu amigo? –Preguntó cuando Al estuvo cerca de él.

- I think so, but he still doesn't awake, I'm a little worried about it…

- Aha… -Desenredó sus piernas y dejó la pared para dar unos cuantos pasos y dejar el arma que llevaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. "Tengo que irme, no me puede ver aquí, no con Alfred al menos"- Sabes cuate, yo mejor me voy.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

- Ah, bueno, tú estás preocupado por tu _amigo, _y supongo que querrás quedarte, y yo la verdad no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que otro día nos vemos –Hizo un gesto con la mano y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Estamos lejos de cualquier camino… and can be dangerous.

Se giró al joven con una sonrisa al escuchar eso- ¡Nah! Tranquilo wey, yo me las apaño solo… -Pero de igual forma el otro caminó hacia él tomando el arma.

- ¡No hay problema! Te llevo y después vuelvo, ¡Vamos! –Lo jaló de la muñeca con su típica energía nuevamente recorriéndolo. El moreno se contagió de él y recuperó un poco el ánimo- Perdón por esto, ¡Pero otro día haremos el trabajo! I promise!

- ¡Ja! Deberías prometerme un suelto también, ¡Mira que un compañero no sale gratis!

- What?! Are you kidding me?

- ¡Para nada, mano! ¡Quiero mi paga!

- You are crazy, man! Never!

- ¡Serás cabrón!

- But…! Argh! Shut up, kid!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_**-Había tres alternativas: Londres, Bath u otra casa de la misma comarca, Ana prefería esta última…-**_

- ¡Argh! ¡Esto no resulta! –Estuvo por arrojar salvajemente a Jane Austen contra el piso pero se abstuvo, la pobre mujer, que a estas alturas debía ser algo menos que una calaca, al menos tenía la decencia de de darle un final feliz a todos sus desgraciados personajes… o a los que se lo merecían al menos.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Tan endemoniado fui en mi vida pasada que no me merezco esto también?! –Iba a golpear el estante con el libro pero se detuvo a tiempo- ¡Estúpido rucio de mierda! ¡Te las cortaría pero ni siquiera los he usado! –Después de manotear y patear un poco un mesón de esquina paró; en parte por el dolor, en parte por las tonterías que estaba diciendo, y en parte porque el mueble casi se desploma. Se dejó caer pesadamente en un sitial rojo y exhaló frustrado. "¿Qué es este comportamiento de mina resentida? ¡No me puedo volver loco por ese estúpido! ¡No se lo merece!".

- Pero tampoco ayuda estar encerrado aquí, tengo que verle la cara a cada rato en esta casa… -Ahora en sus ojos se reflejaba cansancio y un poco de aflicción, ideas como "tal vez estaría mejor con Arthur" o "¿Qué estoy esperando para irme al sur?" venían a su cabeza, claro que ninguna era muy segura, partiendo porque Miguel seguramente iría en su busca para cobrarle la osadía.

"Pondría en peligro a Tiare y a mi abuela si me fuera con ellas, pero con Arthur… si fuera humano podría irme con Arthur y no verle la cara nunca más, porque si estoy con él nunca me iría a buscar…". Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para dejar el libro en su lugar. "¿Acaso soy estúpido? Ni siquiera sé cómo tengo que hacer para definirme como humano o vampiro"- ¡Puta la wea! ¿La cuestión esta no puede venir con instructivo? ¡¿Y a quién chucha se le ocurrió este puto hechizo?! ¡Si era tan poderoso debió ver que me traería estos problemas!

- Hablar solo no es bueno si lo haces muy seguido, tonto…

- ¡Wah! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué cresta siguen apareciendo así? –Pateó el piso volteándose hacia Itzel quien le restó importancia.

- ¿Y ahora de qué te estás quejando, Manu?

- Lo dices como si fuera lo único que hago… -Presionó un poco los labios en un puchero del cual Itzel se rió.

- ¡Ja, ja! Lo siento, pero últimamente has estado muy desanimado chavo, ¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa? –Le preguntó la chica mirándolo con un aire maternal que seguramente usaba con Pedro también.

- ¿Quién dice que tengo problemas? Es solo que estoy aburrido en esta tonta casa, no hay nada que hacer… -Retrocedió unos pasos mirando a la morena que seguía sonriendo, y estaba seguro que usaría algunas artimañas sentimentales y raras de mujer para sacarle información.

- ¿Seguro? Yo veo muchos libros aquí que puedes leer.

- Uhm, no soy tan fanático, Miguel tiene como cien mil libros, me haría viejo… me habría hecho viejo leyéndolos –Corrigió de inmediato- ¡Ah! No sé cómo pueden vivir tanto tiempo y no volverse… tan locos. ¿Cómo le haces para no aburrirte? –Terminaron sentándose en los sillones de la sala a charlar.

- Pues a veces es difícil no desesperarse, pero otras uno ni siquiera se da cuenta como pasa tan rápido el tiempo. Un día te enteras que han pasado veinte años y no sabes qué has hecho en todo ese lapsus.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo pueden olvidar tanto?

- Si no pasa nada importante no hay por qué recordarlo, además… -Rió un poco antes de seguir- Supongo que nuestras memorias tampoco son tan eficaces después de un tiempo, sin quererlo empezamos a olvidar algunas cosas, incluso importantes, yo ya no recuerdo mucho de mi vida como humana, tan solo los últimos años siguen grabados en mi mente, aunque algo borrosos…

- Qué horrible –Dijo Manuel verdaderamente sorprendido, y con un poco de miedo, ¿Cuántas cosas olvidaría en unos años? Sin sus recuerdos realmente creía que no sería nada- Qué miedo… -Volvió a repetir en tono más bajo.

- No te asustes, a veces es mejor olvidar ciertas cosas… -La escuchó extraña al decir eso, entonces se giró a mirar a la chica que ya no sonreía tanto como antes.

- ¿Cómo qué…?

Itzel bajó los hombros y lo miró- No se habla de eso mi chavo, está olvidado, ¿Entiendes? –Y le volvió a sonreír. Manuel la siguió observando y tan solo asintió- Pero bien, tienes que buscar algo que hacer, de verdad uno puede desquiciarse con tanto tiempo para pensar, ¡Ja, ja! Así que decide si quieres seguir estudiando o ponerte a trabajar, esas dos cosas son fáciles de pedirle a Miguel.

- Aja, así que estaban pasando el tiempo en la escuela cuando los conocí.

- Pues sí, además, hay que actualizar la información de vez en cuando, y de pronto uno no está de ganas para ir a la universidad de lleno a hacer otra carrera.

- Uhm… no sé qué estudiar –Dijo medio indiferente, la verdad no estaba prestándole mucha atención a lo que hablaban.

- No importa, tienes la eternidad para encontrar lo que te guste.

- Ahm… -Suspiró y cerró los ojos recostando la espalda en el sillón.

-Manuel, lo que te tiene así es Martín ¿Cierto?

Al chico le temblaron los labios al escuchar ese nombre- ¿Por qué todos andan con eso? No pasó nada entre él y yo. Pedro está loco… -Itzel se acercó más a él y lo abrazó de improviso, dándole un pequeño susto al moreno, pero este no intentó apartarse.

- Vamos, puedes decirme, las chicas entendemos más de estas cosas que los chicos.

- Pues sabes, aún así me da cosa contarte, y que seas mina me apena mucho más…

- ¿Por…?

- ¡Osh! ¡Es que…! –Se apartó un poco y los brazos de la chica dejaron de rodearlo- Porque deberías gustarme tú, o Cata, o María, y en cambio estoy sufriendo como estúpido por ese idiota… -Los ojos se le fueron cristalizando y entonces los cerró con fuerza y se apoyó en el hombro de Itzel- ¡Ash! ¿Por qué tuve que nacer en este siglo?

- ¡Ja, ja! Todos nos preguntamos eso alguna vez –Lo recibió como una madre y le acarició el pelo con suavidad mientras seguía apoyado en su hombro- Ya todo pasará Manu, el tiempo borra todo…

- De la mente tal vez…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- Uhm… -Se estaba haciendo consciente lentamente, y sin abrir los ojos comenzó a moverse. Al estirar un poco la pierna esta chocó con algo, y entonces quiso mirar dónde estaba- Who is…? –Levantó la cabeza y encontró a otro rubio metido en su casa- Alfred?

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes?

- I can be wrong…

- ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes fiebre o algo?

- No… I don't know… why do you speak in Spanish?

- Ah, bueno… últimamente me he acostumbrado a hablar así… -Se quedó en silencio por un momento, cosa rara, pero el mayor supuso que estaba divagando otra vez- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- A tea…

- … ¿No prefieres café o coca-co…?

- ¡Give me a tea!

- ¡Ok, ok! –Se levantó de inmediato y salió de la habitación, pero a los segundos se asomó por la puerta- Eh, ¿Arthur…?

- Just look in the kitchen, I clean after…

Alfred dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se fue al primer piso. Mientras que él buscaba el té, azúcar y una taza, el inglés se sentó en la cama lentamente y buscó en su celular un contacto particular.

…

- No hagas más planes, ¿Entendido?

- ¡Claro que no! Te esperaré despierto… o trataré, jeje.

Miguel se giró con expresión divertida- Pero no llegaré temprano…

- Da igual, el sábado duermo casi todo el día, como en la semana no puedo y a esas alturas ya se acabó el café…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! De acuerdo, entonces te llamaré un poco antes de llegar –Se acercó para besarlo y despedirse, primero le dio uno en la mejilla, y cuando le sostenía el rostro par besarle los labios su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Arruinándole el impulso. Francisco se separó completamente sonrojado.

- B-bueno, no vemos el sábado entonces.

El mayor asintió con una sonrisa puesta en la cara, pero por dentro estaba que hervía de rabia. Cuando el universitario entró a la facultad, sacó su celular del bolsillo y le contestó a quien fuera que no paraba de llamarlo.

- ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!

- _Excuse me, I interrumped something?_

- ¿Arthur? –Se quedó desconcertado por un segundo- ¿Por qué me llamas?... ¡¿Descubriste algo de esos pulgo…?!

_- Cálmate, no es nada de eso._

El moreno frunció el ceño y ubicó una de sus manos en la cadera- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

- _Quiero que ahora tu clan me haga un favor._

Miguel miró hacia un lado, un par de universitarios venía caminando, entonces se apartó un poco y fue marchando por el pasto para salir de la universidad- ¿De qué se trata?

- _Llegaron nuevas brujas a este sector, y me han dejado claro que no quieren compartirlo conmigo…_

- Entiendo, dime dónde se están quedando y me encargaré…

- _Uno de los problemas es que no lo sé, intenté seguirlas, pero me descubrieron._

- Está bien, ¿Dónde quieres reunirte para afinar detalles?

- _Iré a tu casa en unas horas, no te preocupes._

_- _No lo hago, es tú problema, yo solo te haré el favor.

- _Sure, see you later, Miguel._

…

Arthur cortó la llamada y entonces miró a Alfred que entraba con su té. El menor dejó el tazón rápidamente sobre el velador sacudiendo una de sus manos que venía rodeando la porcelana y no sujetándola del mango- ¡Está caliente!

- I see it

- Who were you talking?

- Whith a friend –Contestó tranquilo tomando la taza

-… you have friends? –El europeo se atragantó con un poco de té al escuchar eso.

- What does that mean?!

- Uhm, you know, ¡Ja, ja! –Abusando de la confianza que debía existir entre ellos, Alfred se sentó a los pies de la cama de Arthur obligando al mayor a doblar un poco las piernas- Really, Arthur, who were you talking?

- ¡Ash! A partner, not your bussines…

- ¡Jum! Why you don't wanna tell me? –El rubio menor formó un puchero con sus labios mirando al de ojos verdes, este suspiró.

- Because, surely, you'll do a scene… -Susurró, pero no tan bajo como quiso porque Alfred lo escuchó. El estadounidense abrió los ojos sorprendido por un instante, y luego frunció el ceño tomando un semblante serio.

- Are you back with the vampires, right?

Arthur trató de no inmutarse con la mirada desaprobatoria y enojada de Alfred- Be quiet, Alfred, it is only work…

- But why with them…?!

- Stop it! Is not your proble…

- Why do you like those bloodsuckers? –Lo interrumpió sin hacerle caso.

- ¡Argh! –Gruñó un poco el inglés antes de volver a mirarlo- Do you think that they like me? Is just work!

- And the french? You left him?

- What…? –El europeo se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada- Francis… is a complicated topic, for don't say other thing…

- But is a vampire, and is you boyfriend…

- He's not my boyfriend!

- Sure, sure… -Alfred bajó la mirada al piso con el ceño fruncido.

- Whatever! Even if it was so… Why you're angry for that?

- I'm not angry, just… just… -Se quedó en silencio, y de un momento a otro se levantó- Tengo que irme…

- Why now? –El joven no se volteó a mirarlo, tomó sus cosas puestas en un rincón y caminó a la puerta- Alfred, what's wrong…? –Tuvo que alzar la voz para intentar que el otro lo escuchara, pero siguió y pronto sintió sus pasos bajando la escalera- What happends to this boy?

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Mierd…! –Exclamó Manuel al chocar otra vez con la morena. Se habían ido al cuarto de Itzel y esta puso un poco de música para tratar de enseñarle al chileno el jarabe tapatío, ambos creyeron que sería fácil para el moreno, pero… el chico tenía tan arraigada la estructura de su amada cueca que se iba para cualquier lado, y le costaba mantener las manos en la espalda (gracias a eso ellas terminaban donde no debían en el cuerpo de la morena al darse vuelta).

- ¡Ah! ¡Esto no está resultando! –Refunfuñó el chico sentándose a lo indio en la cama.

-¡Ay, no estuvo tan mal, cuate! –Comentó la muchacha riéndose parada a un lado de él- Un poco más de práctica y ya lo tendremos –Aseguró con una sonrisa.

La música seguía corriendo a un volumen un poco alto. Por eso al llegar Pedro la pudo escuchar al dirigirse a su cuarto, inmediatamente le llamó la atención y fue a lahabitación de su hermana para ver qué estaba haciendo sin él. Al entrar vio a los dos chicos intentando bailar nuevamente, Manuel justo en ese momento estaba girando en el lugar dando zapatazos en el piso, aunque estuvo tentado a hacer una media luna y se notó. Manuel otra vez se quejó tensando los hombros y empuñando las manos.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Por qué están practicando el jarabe tapatío?

- El chavito quería algo para matar el tiempo…

- Ahm… -Pedro se mantuvo quieto en la puerta por un momento, y luego de un salto se colocó frente a Manuel, tomando sus dos manos con una sonrisa- ¡Probemos con otra cosa entonces! ¡Ponte una Polka, mana! –La muchacha lo hizo de inmediato, soltando una carcajada al ver a esos dos mover las manos y dar saltos por la habitación. Primeramente al chileno lo arrastraban, y se desplazaba con movimientos algo robóticos, hasta que le encontró el ritmo y le siguió el juego al otro que más que nada estaba jodiendo. El mayor trató de darle una vuelta, pero los pies de Manuel se enredaron y calló hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pecho de Pedro y entre sus brazos- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Casi, casi, cuate…

- ¿Pero qué…? –Se le escapó a quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, atraído por la música al igual que Pedro. Martín se quedó en la entrada analizando bien la escena con expresión neutra, hasta que divisó la mano de Pedro rodeando la cintura del chileno, frente a eso frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño por una fracción de segundo, pero aún así el mexicano se espantó, soltó a Manuel y este cayó al suelo dando un pequeño grito.

- Le estábamos enseñando unos bailecitos, compadre… -Dijo rápido como para excusarse, nervioso ante la mirada _aparentemente _tranquila de Martín.

- ¡Oye, carnal! –Itzel se le colgó del cuello de forma amistosa- ¿Por qué no le enseñas un poco de tango y te luces un rato, eh?

- Pues…

- ¡Ni muerto! –Manuel se levantó sujetándose en la ropa que traía el mexicano- Esa wea es demasiado sugerente pa andar haciéndola en público –Se quejó ya de pie. Ninguno supo si dijo eso para molestar al argentino o es que en verdad se lo pensaba.

- Pero yo no hablo del que se ve en competición, Manuel, sino de los pasos más simples… -Entonces la chica remeció el hombro del rubio para animarlo- Anda, seguro que a Manuel le termina gustando el bailecito…

…

- ¡¿Y pa qué me pegas?! –Exclamó luego de unos pocos pasos.

- No podes ser tan… -Murmuró agotado, se estaba cansando de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo- Ya te lo expliqué, pibe, ¡Y ya deja de quejarte, no es tan fuerte!

Manu sonrió con un poco de malicia- Es que es chistoso como en tu cara aparece la rabia –Se llevó un duro apretón en el brazo que le sacó un quejido pero no le borró la sonrisa- Ya tranquilo, weon, tranquilo, estoy aprendiendo –Habían vuelto a caminar siguiendo el compas de la música que no se detenía en el cuarto del rubio. Esta vez estuvieron un buen rato y sus pies no tropezaron- ¿Lo ves?...

- No cantes victoria aún… -Dieron una vuelta, y luego otra, comenzando a girar y girar, para volver a desplazarse en línea recta y zigzag. Terminó el tango y ellos pararon.

- Con eso ya estás, y ahora, ¿A quién te traigo para que te dé la siguiente clase? –Ambos rieron.

- Aha, ya quiero ver que encuentres a alguien en la casa…

- ¡Nah! No es muy temprano que digamos, deben estar todos asustaditos recluidos en la casa esperando a Miguel.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora que lo dices, de más…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Uhm! –Abrió los ojos levemente para mirar la expresión de Daniel, tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras le besaba los labios y continuaba bajando su mano por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón que empezaba a tironear ligeramente. Tembló un poco por los nervios que eso le daba, y también por el entusiasmo que le estaba entrando- O-oye… uhm, ¿Dani…?

- ¿Ah? –Fue lo único que balbuceó como respuesta, separándose de sus labios solo para pasar a besar la piel de su cuello.

- Ahm, es que… -Se le erizó la espalda cuando la mano del lobito al fin se decidió y comenzó a bajar por su pantalón, tocando por encima de la ropa interior- ¡¿Pe-pero qué…?!

- ¡Ja, ja, relajate! Además… -Subió un poco hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura- Ya es hora de hacerlo, ¿No crees? –Lo dijo con una sonrisa completamente inocente, lo que consternó más a Julio.

- ¿Q-qué…? –Se quedó petrificado con los ojos enormemente abiertos mirando al _cachorrito_. Daniel volvió a descender, ahora mordisqueando el cuello del pelinegro, sacándole uno que otro gemido. Comenzó a subirle la camiseta, dándole cosquillas al vampiro por el roce de sus dedos.

- Te amo –Dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en el pecho, para luego iniciar a devorarlo.

Julio comenzó a temblar, y el ponerse a pensar en lo que venía no le ayudaba en nada. "Ah, por dios". Se derretiría ahí mismo para ahorrarse la vergüenza que iba a pasar en uno minutos más. Pero… aún así se le quitó el pudor pronto y le devolvió los besos, y unas caricias traviesas, y por ahí comenzó a tironear su camisa para sacársela, pero… nuevamente el pero… se fijó en el cielo, y entonces se percató que ya era considerablemente tarde.

- ¡Oh, demonios! –Se levantó de un golpe botando a Daniel a un costado.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! –Dani quedó espantado tirado a un lado, con la respiración agitada y un poquito acalorado.

- ¡Me tengo que ir! –Gritaba mientras se arreglaba y limpiaba su ropa.

El lobito bufó molesto frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Por qué? ¿A quién tienes que ir a ver, si se puede saber?

- ¿Ah? –Julio se giró a mirarlo por la clara nota de rabia y desdén que llevaba su voz- ¿De qué…? –No terminó de hablar y comenzó a sonreír- ¿Vas a hacerme una escena, cachorrito?

- ¡Podría! –Se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón- Y también podría comenzar a sospechar…

- ¿Eh? ¿Sospechar de qué? –Se acercó un paso a él.

- ¡Osh! ¿Por qué justo ahora te preocupa la hora? –Se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesto- Si no quieres hacerlo conmigo solo dímelo…

Julio se quedó en silencio por un instante, viendo cuanto se tardaba Daniel en fastidiarse más. No demoró mucho, luego de un minuto de silencio el lobo abrió los ojos y se volteó indignado.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Perdón, perdón! –Abrazó al chico por la espalda y se empinó para besarle el cuello rápidamente- Es que es chistoso verte celoso, cachorrito…

- Sos malvado, Julio… -Continuó con su cara de indignación hasta después de que Julio le diera unos cuantos besos más, pero logró sacarle una sonrisa. Dani se giró y lo abrazó por la cintura de forma posesiva- ¿De verdad tienes que irte ahora?

El vampiro volvió a colgársele del cuello y se dieron un beso antes de que contestara- Sí, no puedo arriesgarme tanto… -Levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla al joven- Pero no te preocupes, a la próxima tal vez lleguemos más lejos.

- Pues… -Daniel lo presionó más contra su cuerpo- ¿Podemos juntarnos mañana entonces, mita'i?

- ¿Ah?... ¡¿Pero qué te está pasando?!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¿Se puede saber a qué hora piensas llegar? –Miguel terminó llamando al mago debido a su impaciencia.

- _Cálmate, ya voy en camino…_

_-_ Más te vale –Le dijo irritado.

- _¿Dejaste asuntos importantes por mí? Me siento halagado –_Se burló.

- ¡Ash! Cállate y apura tu estúpida escoba –Cortó la llamada y estampó el celular contra la mesa- ¿"Asuntos importantes"? ¡Mago de pacotilla! ¡Tienes suerte que te deba varias cosas y tenga que callarme! ¡Argh! ¡Lo tenía a milímetros y tú me llamas, carajo! ¡Maldito seas tú y tu caballeroso trasero inglés!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- Ahora que ya sabes bailar, podríamos salir por unas birras y buscar un bar tanguero –Sugirió con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a Manuel que buscaba inútilmente alguna estación de radio. Al final apagó el aparato porque tan solo se escuchaba estática.

- ¡Puta señal! –Masculló recargándose en la pared-… ¿Y sabes dónde hay uno, rucio?

- Nop, pero podemos buscar, pibe… -Se levantó frotando ambas manos con mirada entusiasmada.

- Uhm, nah –Le mató la ilusión- No tengo ganas de salir…

_Sssssshhhh_

Al estar junto a la ventana pudo percibir con facilidad la ráfaga de aire que entró por ella, se giró para mirar afuera mientras Martín hacia un berrinche sin percatarse de su sorpresa al divisar a Arthur en su escoba.

- Eh, sabes, yo ya me voy a acostar, nos vemos… -Dedujo que, posiblemente, Arthur se había adentrado en alguna de las ultimas habitaciones del piso superior. Iba en camino a la puerta y se encontró de frente con Martín.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No seas aburrido, Manu.

- ¡Ah! Otro día, además, ¿No andabas asustado porque Migue está aquí? En otro momento vamos a lesear por ahí…

- Vamos, cópate conmigo, Manuel –Lo sujetó por la altura del codo de una forma suave que le erizó el pelo al chileno, temblar la espina dorsal e hizo saltar su corazón por un corto instante.

- Ya po, otro día, ahora tengo sueño… -Se soltó rápidamente saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Esperó un momento, asegurándose que el rubio no saldría detrás y entonces subió la escalera que daba al tercer piso empezando a buscar en cuál de las habitaciones había aterrizado el mago. Empezó a abrir puertas y más puertas encontrando tan solo cachureos que debieron tener su esplendor varios años atrás y ahora solo ocupaban espacio y si estuvieran limpias servirían para mirarlas.

- ¡Jum! –Ahora que se ponía a pensar, no había estado en ese piso más de una vez, que fue el día en que volvió y Miguel los llevó a su _despacho. _"¿Estarán allí?".

Dejó la habitación en la que estaba entrando y fue al final del pasillo a paso rápido. En efecto, en el último cuarto se asomaba un rayo de luz bajo la puerta. Se acercó y estaba por abrirla cuando sintió que dos brazos rodeaban su cuello con firmeza, aplastándole levemente la tráquea- ¡Uh!

- ¿Qué haces, pelotudo?

- Oh, cresta… -Susurró. Justo quien no tenía que verlo. Buscó por el rabillo la cara de Martín, notando pronto la presión que ejercía en su quijada para señalar lo molesto que estaba- Ah, yo…

… _Creo que podríamos usar a Manuel en esta ocasión…_

Ambos chicos escucharon la voz de Miguel a través de la puerta- ¿Ah? –Y los dos reaccionaron igual. Con Martín aún abrazándolo por el cuello se pegaron a la puerta para seguir escuchando.

… _10 minutos antes…_

- Hasta que llegas. Los últimos 50 años te han envejecido… y a tu escoba.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tenme algo de compasión, acaban de atacarme –Dejó su vehículo a un costado y acomodó su ropa rápidamente- Pero tal vez eso sea mucho pedir para un chupasan…

- Ahórrate tus sermones. Vayamos a lo que nos compete –Tomó asiento intentando no irritarse más de lo que ya estaba- ¿Cuántas hogueras debo encender?

- No tan rápido, te dije que primero debemos encontrarlas.

- Aja, ¿Y eso qué tan difícil va a ser esta vez?

- Tienen un campo de…

Miguel rió- ¡Ah, por favor! –Removió su cabello con una mano- Eso se está haciendo costumbre últimamente, ¿Verdad?

- El truco es viejo, Miguel, lo que pasa es que ahora te estás tropezando con él…

- Bueno, pero hablando seriamente –Frunció el entrecejo mirando al mago- ¿Cómo las encontraremos si no podemos rastrearlas dentro de ese lugar?

- Me extraña que no sepas qué hacer –Sonrió con burla.

- ¡Cállate! No es eso, pero… ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga mi clan?! No podremos seguirlas ni a vuelo ni a pie, y es muy poco factible que podamos acorralarlas fuera de sus…

- ¿Cómo irrumpes en una fortaleza impenetrable?

-… ¿Con un muñeco de madera?

Ante esa respuesta no dijo nada, solo sonrió negando con la cabeza- No estarías bromeando si se tratara…

- Cálmate, sé a lo que viene tu pregunta –Sonrió fríamente recargando su espalda completamente en la silla- Creo que podríamos usar a Manuel en esta ocasión –Miró directamente al inglés- ¿Verdad, Arthur?

- Desgraciadamente en eso estaba pensando.

- ¿Piensas que caerán con ese señuelo?

- Después que lo prepare no dudarán en llevárselo con ellas…

Martín y Manuel seguían espiando del otro lado de la puerta. El rubio todavía abrazaba al moreno e iba aumentando la presión en sus hombros a medida que escuchaban.

- Ese hijo de… -Empezaba a tronar los dientes.

… _Claro, antes quisiera hablar un poco con él…_

Entonces el chileno rápidamente tomó el pomo de la puerta sin darle tiempo a Martín para detenerlo y entró a la sala quedando frente a esos dos que lo miraron con sorpresa.

- Entonces, hazlo ahora…


	29. El asunto de las tres brujas

Este capitulo esta lleno de flashback y esas cosas, pero igual espero que no se pierdan xD también estoy consciente que esta cortito (al menos a lo que acostumbro)

**Por Iris**

**CAP 29: EL ASUNTO DE LAS TRES BRUJAS**

"_No te preocupes, estaré cerca"._ Eso le había dicho Arthur, y Manuel no se dio el lujo de comentarle que no era del todo cierto, porque de partida ellos no iban a entrar con él a ese lugar, pero aceptó el gesto en silencio, aunque tenía claro que si algo salía mal se las tendría que arreglar él mismo como pudiera.

Había quedado solo en medio del bosque y ahora debía comenzar a caminar y adentrarse en el territorio de las brujas, luciendo su olor humano y desprendiendo esa energía extra y embotellada que el mago le había dado para que las brujas "no pudieran resistirse".

- Uhm… -Aunque de verdad se sentía incómodo sabiendo que esas mujeres intentarían llevarse su alma, y, aunque a final de cuentas él había aceptado por voluntad propia, no podía ignorar el hecho que Arthur lo estaba poniendo en peligro para su propio beneficio. Esa calidad de "amigo" que se había ganado el hombre hace algún tiempo estaba corriendo el riesgo de caer hasta lo más hondo de su estimación. Por eso sonreía irónicamente mientras continuaba adentrándose. "Que no se pueda confiar en nadie, sobre todo en los hombres… o lo que sean…".

**-o-o-o-**

"_- ¿Por qué necesitas eliminarlas? ¿No están buscando tan solo un niño que comer? Déjalas conseguir lo que quieren y ya se irán solas –Esa había sido otra ocurrencia de Martín para interferir en la conversación que no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo._

_- No habría problema si tan solo se mantuvieran preocupadas en sus asuntos y no interfirieran con los míos, o si tan solo no les fastidiara mi presencia tanto como para atacarme._

_- No podes culpar a la gente porque vos no les agradas, es más, deberías estar acostumbrado…_

_- Ya cállate, Martín –Lo silencio Manuel con tono severo pero mirada indiferente. Estaba analizando cuidadosamente la situación, y le fastidiaba un poco que Martín quisiera opinar sobre todo, no era él quien arriesgaría el pellejo en la tarea pero se quejaba como si lo fuera._

_- Manuel, ¿Entendiste lo que harás allá? –Intervino el vampiro mayor tomando su atención._

_- Claro que sí…_

_- ¡Hey! Todavía no acepta nada, no des por hecho que…_

_- Lo haré… -Dijo alzando un poco la intensidad de su voz. Martín se silenció de inmediato y miró al chico consternado._

_- ¿Qué decís…? ¡Manuel! ¡¿De verdad entendés en lo que te estás metiendo, pelotudo de…?!_

_- ¡Sí, ya lo dije! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? –Volteó ligeramente la cabeza para darle un vistazo rápido a la expresión del rubio. Después volvió a observar a los otros dos, más que nada al vampiro- No es como si debieras, o quisieras preguntármelo Miguel, eres el jefe después de todo…_

_- Es bueno que entiendas… -Sonrió el muchacho, y Arthur al instante avanzó un paso hacia el chileno._

_- Si no quieres, puedes…_

_- No hace falta que me digas nada, entiendo para qué me quieres en este instante, Arthur… -Lo dijo casi de manera fría y cortante, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Martín. El inglés se vio consternado por un segundo y después desvió levemente la mirada retrocediendo el paso que había dado hacia el chico._

_- Lo llevaremos a cabo en la mañana, prepárate a lo que viene._

_Terminó de hablar Miguel y el chileno dio por terminada la conversación, se giró y se marchó sin que nadie se lo dijera. No mostró ningún tipo de exaltación frente a los demás, pero al llegar a la escalera la bajó tan rápido como pudieron sus piernas y corrió a su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Los tres que se quedaron en el cuarto al irse Manuel volvieron a mirarse. Martín al instante explotó y se fue contra Arthur, lo tomó de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared, todo frente a la impávida mirada de Miguel._

_- Sos un malnacido –Le habló con voz ronca- Si algo le llega a pasar…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacer algo? –Su mirada burlona y sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo le dieron como una patada en el estómago- ¿Acaso te permitirás mover un dedo por él esta vez, Martín?_

_En silencio y mordiéndose los labios lo soltó, golpeó con el puño la pared a un lado de la cara del mago para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Estaba por salir cuando Arthur volvió a hablarle._

_- Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de que no le suceda nada –Lo dijo alto para que escuchara, y luego dándole una pizca de ponzoña a cada palabra añadió- Manuel es importante para mí, después de todo…__**"**_

**-o-o-o-**

- No debimos dejarlo solo –Comentó Martín cuando el chileno ya se había alejado hace varios minutos.

- No es que le fueras a servir de mucho, terminarías por perderte allá adentro y las brujas te atacarían. Tendría que preocuparse más de vos que de él…

- Gracias, Sebas… -Respondió irritado.

- ¡Comiencen a moverse chicos! Esto puede ser tan rápido como largo, hay que estar listos, ¡A sus puestos!

- ¡No estamos en la milicia, compadre!

El grupo sacó al instante las alas y emprendieron vuelo para disponerse a rodear el perímetro. Esperarían cerca del sector, montados a los árboles esperando la señal que Manuel les debía dar.

"Esto tiene que salir bien, chilenito".

**-o-o-o-**

"_- ¿No estás nervioso? _

_- No weon, para nada, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Quiso sonar sarcástico y duro, pero le dejó en claro al rubio que sí temía a lo que iba a pasar. Manuel estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cerca del pecho mirando sus manos que apretaban ansiosamente la tela de la ropa. Martín se acercó al chico y se ubicó a su lado. Había ido a echar una mirada al cuarto del moreno y lo encontró moviéndose de un lado a otro sin poder dormir._

_- Podrías haber dicho que no…_

_- No sé qué tan cierto sea eso, ¿Tú de verdad piensas que sí? –Miró al mayor atentamente._

_- Ah, no sé, no… -Bajó los hombros y miró por un segundo hacia el techo. Sintió que Manuel se movía y pronto lo tuvo recostado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Rápidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acercó a su pecho- Tranquilo…_

_- ¿Crees que pueda…? Digo, ¿Crees que esto salga bien? –Se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello. Notaba que se estaba comportando como nena pero se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de ese tipo, haya pasado lo que haya pasado antes con ellos._

_- Pues, tenes mucha suerte, pibito, seguro estarás bien…_

_-… me comerán al pilpil entonces –Comentó y ambos terminaron riendo._

_- Es la otra opción, sí… -Martín besó su frente y acarició su cabello antes de marcharse.__**"**_

**-o-o-o-**

Ya le estaban sudando las manos por la angustia de esperar a las señoras que aún no se dignaban a aparecer. Llevaba caminando cerca de dos horas y todavía no se topaba con nadie. "¿Estarán siguiéndome? ¿O están esperando que caiga en alguna trampa puesta por aquí?". Comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior y a mirar a los árboles. "Están allí, lejos, pero siguen allí". Se repetía para calmar la ansiedad que subió por su estómago, porque el hecho de no verlos y saber que ya se había apartado bastante del punto de partida aumentaba su inquietud. "Saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien".

_¡Crack!_

Escuchó una rama quebrándose a su espalda y se detuvo de inmediato. Luego de un segundo percibió el sonido de alguien respirando a su espalda. Se giró y el corazón le dio un salto al ver a tres mujeres ataviadas con vestidos largos y oscuros, paradas siguiendo una misma línea y a una distancia similar una de otra asemejándose a la distribución del bosque de pinos a sus espaldas. Quiso salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

- Ho… hola, señoras, ¿Pueden…? –Comenzó con la voz torpe y temblorosa.

- ¿Estás perdido, pequeño? –La mujer del medio se acercó a él. Dio un paso atrás por instinto.

- Eh, no sé… digo, sí… -De un momento a otro se vio rodeado por las tres brujas, dos de ellas rondaban cerca de su espalda y la tercera lo tomó del mentón e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos. "Muy bien, ya empieza".

**-o-o-o-**

"_- En cuanto te encuentres con ellas comenzaran los conjuros, Manuel. El problema es que ni siquiera sentirás cuando caigan sobre ti –Arthur lo había apartado un poco para hablarle de aquello sin que los demás escucharan. Ya estaban en el bosque, a varios metros del sector protegido._

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces? Se darán cuenta que…_

_- Tranquilo, al menos en estas situaciones lo conjuros que usamos son comunes y conocidos. En cuanto consigan que las mires directamente a los ojos te lanzarán un conjuro de obediencia, debes responder todo lo que te pregunten y obedecer cada orden. Se supone que eres casi un títere así que crees en todo lo que dicen, sonríeles y controla cualquier muestra de asombro o de temor, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Claro, seré un zombi, lo tengo…"_

**-o-o-o-**

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito?

- José Manuel… -Intentó usar la voz más monótona que poseía y ocultar el temblor de sus manos. Una de las brujas a su espalda se acercó por detrás y le habló al oído.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes, cariño?

- Diecisiete.

Las mujeres sonrieron satisfechas mirando de pies a cabeza al joven que habían atrapado, rebosaba de energía a pesar de estar en la fecha límite y había entrado por su propios pies dentro de su territorio, nunca creyeron que les resultaría tan fácil obtener una empresa.

- Ven con nosotras cielo, te daremos un poco de comida, debes estar cansado –La bruja que supuestamente lo tenía encantado le tendió la mano e inmediatamente la tomó mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Caminó tranquilo tomado sujeto de la bruja con expresión más dulce, las otras dos iban a sus costados encerrándolo entre sus cuerpos.

"Esto tiene que salir bien".

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¿Por qué no nos comentaste antes lo que iba a pasar hoy, Miguel? ¡No es lindo que te digan de pronto que tienes que trabajar! –Se quejó María por todos los demás a su espalda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenían planes para esta tarde? –Cuestionó con burla el mandamás y su clan no le respondió nada, aunque los hayan tenido no importaba y lo sabían.

- Entonces, ¿El chileno está listo? –Julio fue el primero en salir de ese humor de perros que atacó a todos cuando se enteraron de los planes de Miguel. Ese día iba a salir, obviamente a juntarse con Daniel, pero aunque fuera el más molesto con la situación sabía que debía controlarse mejor para que el mayor ni se pensara que tenía otra cita.

- Aún no, pero ya bajará, Arthur fue con él.

- Ah, claro, en tres segundos estarán aquí…

Todos rieron excepto Martín que en ese instante iba entrando. Se quedó quieto en el umbral mirando a los presentes percatándose pronto que en efecto el chileno no se encontraba allí. Como era de esperarse se molestó ante la idea que esos dos estuvieran juntos, y solos, por ende retrocedió sigilosamente al notar que nadie había reparado en su llegada. Encaminó sus pasos a la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación del joven sin pensarlo.

"Le patearé el culo si le está haciendo algo".

Abrió la puerta en cuanto el pomo estuvo a su alcance y entró. Pudo ver a Manuel bebiendo algo de un frasco de vidrio que seguramente le dio Arthur.

- ¡¿Qué le diste ahora?!

- ¡Pfff! _¡Cof! ¡Cof! _

_- _¿Es que no puedes dejar de molestar? –Preguntó el brujo ya bastante irritado.

- ¡Weon! _¡cof! _¡¿Querí matarme, gil de mierda?!

- … perdoná, es un reflejo –Se excusó y prefirió no pelear más. Con unos cuantos pasos estuvo al lado del chileno mirando atentamente el frasquito que este tenía en sus manos- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué, ahora quieres un poco? –Hizo como si le fuera a tirar el contenido en la cara.

- I'm sorry, Argentinean, but it isn't for you.

- Ni que quisiera comer algo que tú cocinaras, cejón.

"Estúpido". Pensaron ambos rubios mientras el moreno terminaba de tomar el líquido, hecho esto miró al vampiro- ¿Miguel ya quiere irse? –El otro se encogió de hombros diciendo "Qué sé yo" y entonces Manuel frunció el ceño- ¿Entonces pa qué subiste? ¿A puro hinchar las pelotas?

- ¡Ash! Cerrá esa boquita y move el culo, pibe, ya terminaron, ¿No?… -Tomó la mano de Manuel y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

- Como si eso te fuera a importar… -Susurró el chileno sin esperar que lo escucharan. Arthur los siguió en silencio y en pocos minutos el clan completo estaba reunido en la sala principal. A Manuel le sorprendió un poco que todos estuvieran allí listos para partir- Pensé que haría esto solo… -Les comentó en cuanto estuvieron en los jardines dispuestos a volar.

- Técnicamente así será. Nosotros no entraremos a su territorio, pero estaremos en los alrededores esperando tu señal… –Mientras Miguel hablaba, Arthur se acercó a él.

- Cuando estés dentro de su escondite busca un lugar con fuego y arroja el polvo que hay aquí –Le mostró una pequeña bolsita de tela que escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Hazlo lo más rápido que puedas, aunque tendrán que preparar algunas cosas para el rito no se tomarán mucho tiempo en intentar matarte.

Su espalda tiritó ante las últimas palabras dichas por el mago- Lo más rápido que pueda, entendido…

- ¡Muy bien, vámonos! –Ordenó Miguel y el resto preparó sus alas y el mago su escoba.

- Vamos, Manuel –Arthur y Martín, ambos al mismo tiempo tocaron un hombro distinto del chileno, dispuestos a llevarlo con ellos, el vampiro en sus brazos y el brujo en la escoba. Al instante se miraron fríamente y con ganas de ahorcarse mutuamente.

- Manu viene conmigo, pelotudo, lo tirarás con ese palo viejo…

- No lo creo, ha viajado conmigo muchas veces y lo ha hecho perfecto…

- Si va con vos podría impregnarse con algo que las brujas puedan reconocer como rastro de magia, y todo se iría a la mierda…

- Y si va contigo sentirán tu olor a cadáver putrefacto y sangre coagulada y eso tampoco nos conviene…

Iban a seguir discutiendo eternamente, o esa impresión le daban a Manuel con la actitud de bebes que estaban tomando- Ya basta, ¿Quieren?... Arthur es demasiado cuidadoso para que su ropa esté cubierta con pócimas y cosas así, y no creo que alguien que ni siquiera puede sudar tenga alguna posibilidad de oler a podrido… -Comentó rápidamente e intentando dejar a los dos contentos, y funcionó porque ambos sonrieron con arrogancia- … y de todas formas iba a irme con Arthur… -Dijo igual de rápido.

- ¡¿Por qué?! –Reclamó de inmediato el rubio "rechazado".

- ¡Por favor! ¿Para qué gastar más energía llevándome si puedo irme en la escoba, Martín? Hay que ser prácticos, ¿No te parece?

- Pero…

- Bueno, ¿Podemos irnos ya o hay que seguir esperando al trío este? –Habló Julio ya bastante fastidiado con cada uno de ellos. Martín lo fulminó con la mirada al instante, pero poco le importó al pelinegro.

- Todo dicho, vamos entonces –Arthur le extendió la mano al chileno y este se acercó acomodándose atrás de él y abrazándolo por la cintura.

- ¡Ash! Como querás –El argentino alzó vuelo enojado y se adelantó a los demás, durante unos minutos a los chicos les costó darle alcance por la velocidad que llevaba, hasta que pareció calmarse ligeramente y entonces pudieron avanzar todos en conjunto.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"¡Oh, por dios! Esto va a fracasar, voy a fracasar, me van a desollar en un instante…". Pensaba Manuel con absoluto pesimismo. Su cara estaba tranquila, aunque aún no se decidía si tener la sonrisa de idiota o la mirada de autista. El problema era el resto de su cuerpo, estaba convencido que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y sentía el temblor de sus manos al golpearse sus dedos contra sus mismas piernas. "En cualquier momento se van a dar cuenta…". Quería chillar o morderse los labios pero tenía claro que no podía. Y para rematar, pronto vino otra fatal idea a incrementar su angustia. "Se supone que son brujas, entonces… ¿Pueden leer mi mente?". Se le heló la sangre y trastabilló sin quererlo. "No, espera, tranquilo, si lo hicieran, ya estaría con un puñal enterrado… deberían saber lo que quiero hacer…". Tragó saliva. "¡Soy un estúpido! Si no lo sabían ahora saben que quiero hacer algo, ya deja de pensar, van a descubrir que… ¡No! ¡Para! Deja de pensar…".

Frunció levemente el ceño al estar seguro que las mujeres no lo estaban observando directamente. "¿Cómo se supone que deje de pensar? Eso es imposible… no, para, no es verdad, hay que ver a Martín nada más…".Se tragó la carcajada que él mismo se provocó y siguió caminando junto a las tres brujas.

"Ya es tiempo que lleguemos a alguna parte, ¿No creen?... Las señoras deben tener siglos, ¿Cómo es que caminan tanto…?". Borró esa absurda duda de inmediato, si sus amigos no-muertos podían hacerlo nada se los impedía a estas brujas.

Varios minutos después… cuando comenzaban a dolerle la planta de los pies distinguió al fin una cabaña a unos cien metros, metida en el bosque y casi siendo devorada por los arboles, al igual que la casa de Arthur.

"… _aunque tendrán que preparar algunas cosas para el rito no se tomarán mucho tiempo en intentar matarte…"_

En poco tiempo estuvo entrando por la puerta, lo dejaron cerca de la entrada y allí se quedó mirando todo detenidamente pero siempre con cautela para que ellas no se dieran cuenta.

"… _Cuando estés dentro de su escondite busca un lugar con fuego…"_

Buscó por toda la sala pero no había nada que sirviera. Maldijo en silencio puesto que no podía moverse de allí para empezar a buscar fuego. "Ellas tienen que llevarme a otro lugar, sino, esto se irá al carajo…".

- Ven aquí, cariño –La bruja que supuestamente lo tenía hechizado le extendía la mano, estaba parada frente a la entrada a otra parte de la casa. Obedientemente avanzó hacia ella y sujetó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa- Te llevaré donde estés más cómodo…

"Seguro…". Avanzó con ella por un largo, angosto y más bien lúgubre pasillo que terminaba en una tosca puerta de madera igual de sombría para hacer juego. Al atravesarla llegaron a lo que debía ser su versión del cuarto de pociones. Decenas de estantes, cientos de frascos y miles de mezclas raras llenaban el espacio y el aire de la habitación, esas cosas pudo ver al pasar rápidamente su vista por el lugar, y para alegría suya, vio en la esquina la chimenea y dentro de ella el caldero con un líquido puesto al FUEGO.

"… _y arroja el polvo que hay aquí…"_

Automáticamente se tocó el bolsillo sintiendo el bulto de la pequeña bolsita que le dio Arthur. "Muy bien, solo tengo que acercarme y…"

- Ven aquí… -La bruja lo jaló hacia el otro costado de la habitación, dejándolo en una silla que tenía de frente la chimenea y el camino libre de cualquier estante, mesa o silla, pero eso no servía de mucho- Quédate quieto aquí… -No cuando las tres señoras se paseaban incesantemente frente a tus narices cortándote el paso. Sería una estupidez lanzarse a correr en esa situación, lo interceptarían de inmediato.

"¡Diablos!". Tendría que quedarse quieto en el asiento hasta que por esas del bendito Zeus las brujas le abrieran paso dándole la espalda las tres al mismo tiempo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"¿Y ahora qué?". Se preguntó Arthur al sentir un aleteo a su espalda. Al girarse pudo ver a Martín que paró a unos metros de él. Ambos estaban suspendidos en el aire, el brujo en su escoba y al otro lo sostenían sus alas- Eras tú… -Dijo sin muchos ánimos mirando al vampiro con desagrado- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? –Lentamente y en concordancia fueron descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron la tierra al mismo tiempo.

- Está tardando demasiado –Habló fuerte y de forma ruda, casi escupiéndole- ¿En qué segundo pensaste que esto era una buena idea? Manuel tiene una mínima experiencia en combate, y es menos significativa tratándose de…

- Estará bien –Lo interrumpió dirigiéndose a él de la misma forma despectiva- Es astuto, y sabrá qué hacer si las cosas se complican…

- ¡Y claro que van complicarse, tarado! ¡Lo mandaste a la cueva del lobo si se te olvida! –Se acercó un paso hacia el mago con las manos quemándole por darle un golpe- Pero hay algo que me intriga más en todo esto…

- ¡Ja! ¿Y ahora qué me vas a decir?

- ¿Cómo es posible que Manu esté "a salvo" de sus conjuros? –Dio un paso más- ¿Qué cosa le diste para que algo como eso sea posible? Que yo sepa tus poderes no llegan a tanto, ¿O es que en realidad no está tan seguro como asegurás?

Arthur quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, que en verdad no espera por parte del vampiro, pero recuperó la compostura finalmente- ¿Crees que no puedo hacer un simple hechizo de protección? Estás subestimando bastante mis poderes en tal caso…

- Cállate, no soy idiota, y sé algo respecto a _estas cosas… –_Sonrió con altanería- Un amuleto no es suficiente si contamos todos los factores que Manuel tiene en contra dentro de este lugar, y para crear un campo de protección, aunque sea para una sola persona se necesita mucho poder, y vos no tenés tanto, ni amigos que puedan entregarte más, así que, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo me encargué de todo y te aseguro que esos puntos están solucionados…

- Más te vale, porque si no, lo que le pase allá adentro será tu culpa –Lo miraba con desprecio mientras hablaba, y cuando terminó se giró dispuesto a irse.

- Estás convencido que todo es mi culpa, ¿Verdad? –Entrecerró los ojos mirándole la espalda- ¿Alguna vez superarás no haber llegado a tiempo o me harás vivir por siempre con tu remordimiento?

- ¿Mi remordimiento? –Lentamente volvió a girarse hacia el mago- ¿Es decir que solo yo lamento lo que pasó con ella? –La ira en los ojos del vampiro iba incrementándose con cada segundo que Arthur se mantenía en silencio.

- ¿Si lo lamento yo también? –Lo analizó bastante, pero llegó a la misma conclusión de siempre, y era que lo haría de nuevo a pesar de todo. Volvió a mirarlo y terminó riendo fríamente. Tampoco podía dejar de pelear con ese chico- Pues sí, al final su alma ni siquiera sirvió como debería…

Martín no pudo soportarlo más y oprimiendo firmemente sus manos ensartó sus nudillos en la cara del brujo- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Es lo único que te importa?! –Pudo golpearlo una vez más antes que Arthur comenzara a defenderse.

No hubo garras, colmillos ni magia esta vez, se atacaron con las manos y piernas como si fueran solamente humanos, disfrutando de cierta manera que el cuerpo del otro crujiera y cediera bajo sus fuerzas.

En cierto momento Martín le dio una patada en el estómago que dejó al mago contra un árbol. Antes que se separara del tronco fue hasta él y sujetándolo de la ropa volvió a estrellarlo- No tenes idea cuánto te odio… -Bramó mirándolo directamente.

- Oh, con esto me hago una idea… –Sonrió con burla. El vampiro frunció el ceño y lo atravesó con la mirada antes de lanzarlo por el aire hacia otro árbol- ¡Ugh! –Arthur contrajo el rostro ligeramente- ¡Ah! –Suspiró agachando la cabeza y con rapidez se levantó mirando a Martín que se acercaba- ¿Recuerdas que no puedes matarme?

- Claro que puedo –Golpeó nuevamente su rostro y luego agarrándolo por los hombros hizo que se inclinara un poco y le incrustó una rodilla en el estómago- Ganas no me faltan –Habló mientras Arthur permanecía enroscado sobre su vientre- Pero por consideración a Francis…

Antes de terminar recibió una patada en las canillas que le nubló los pensamientos por un segundo, suficiente para que el brujo le diera otra patada en pleno rostro que lo tiró al piso.

- ¡No me mezcles con ese idiota del vino!

- ¡Agh! –Martín masajeaba su mandíbula mirándolo con ira. Se lanzó contra el mago nuevamente cayendo al instante ambos a la tierra. No tardaron en revolcarse por el piso manoteándose de la forma más dura que podían.

…

- ¿Eh? –Sebastián desvió la mirada del terreno de las brujas para observar hacia un costado. Leves ruidos estaban llamando su atención. "¿Serán los demás?". Se preguntó por un momento frunciendo el ceño- No deberían hacer quilombo… -miró nuevamente al frente tratando de olvidarse de aquellos sonidos, pero pronto comenzaron a inquietarlo. Miró a un lado nuevamente intentando captar alguna voz, pero solo escuchaba susurros confusos y débiles que persistían. "Quienes sean los idiotas arruinarán todo". Concluyó finalmente y bajó a tierra para ir con los bulliciosos.

…

- ¡La puta…! –Exclamó Martín después de una patada de Arthur directamente a sus costillas. El mago se abalanzó sobre él mientras seguía encorvado y volvieron a rodar por el suelo.

Le estaba tirando del cabello y pateándole las piernas mientras que el inglés intentaba zafarle la cabeza del cuello y le daba contra su estómago cuando Sebastián apareció por un costado.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tenían que ser ustedes, par de pelotudos!

No se detuvieron a pesar del grito. Arthur le volteó el rostro de un combo y él lo mandó a volar de una patada.

- ¡Ya basta, imbéciles! ¡Lo van a arruinar todo! –Se sintió completamente ignorado otra vez al ver como ambos se levantaban e iban al encuentro de su rival a seguir moliéndose a palos- ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa en la cabeza?!

- ¡No te metas, este es nuestro asunto! –Le respondió su hermano al tiempo que le incrustaba uno de sus codos en el costado al brujo.

- ¡Si por estar revolcándose pasan a sus territorios estamos fritos! ¡¿No lo entienden?! –Los miraba y no sabía si acercarse a ellos o quedarse allí plantado- ¡Ni siquiera verán cuando den la señal!

Esto pareció traer de vuelta al mago que miró por un segundo hacia Sebastián, recibiendo en consecuencia un golpe en su tórax y otro en la espalda que lo tiró al piso. Giró la cabeza viendo que Martín iba a seguir y extendía la pierna para comenzar a patearlo así que no le quedó de otra- _¡Depulso! –_Le lanzó un hechizo y el vampiro salió volando y aterrizó varios metros más allá chocando contra un árbol.

- ¡Tramposo! –Aunque se levantó de inmediato para seguir peleando- ¡Creí que tenias claras las reglas! –Logró sujetarlo de la ropa por un momento en cuanto el mago se levantó, pero Sebastián decidió que era hora de interponerse. Los separó de un solo empujón y con una mano en el pecho de cada uno intentó que no volvieran a acercarse.

- ¡Ya basta! –Miraba a uno y después al otro notando que ambos querían seguir rompiéndose los huesos- ¡No servirán de nada con un brazo menos! ¡Ya basta!

- Trata de hacerle entender a este asno –Dijo Arthur provocando al otro ojiverde.

- ¡Te voy a…! –Sebastián tuvo que apartarse del brujo para sostener a su hermano con todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Que pares!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Veía el brillo que desprendía el filo de esa daga que la bruja tenía en sus manos y limpiaba con un paño. Sabía que no era bueno para su salud mental mirar tan fijamente aquella arma pero no dejaba de hacerlo. "Esa cosa estará en mi pecho". Tampoco era hora de ser pesimista pero no podía evitarlo.

Luego de unos segundos más viendo a la mujer con el cuchillo quiso mirar a otra parte. Entonces buscó a las otras dos mujeres que se movían de un lado a otro a lo largo de una mesa ubicada junto a la pared, podía notar que cada una estaba concentrada en algo específico. Llevó su mano al bolsillo del pantalón mirando el frente completamente despejado hacia la chimenea.

"Ahora"

Se levantó e inmediatamente comenzó a correr como si el diablo fuera tras su espalda. _¡Niño! _Oyó que una de ellas gritó. Tardó apenas tres segundos en llegar junto al caldero pero le pareció la carrera más larga y agotadora que había tenido hasta entonces. Antes que pasara otro segundo lanzó los polvos de Arthur al fuego de la chimenea. En cuanto las llamas tocaron la bolsa de tela esta se consumió al instante y el polvillo provocó una especie de explosión que tiró a los cuatro en la habitación al suelo e iluminó todo ese espacio con la luz morada que ahora desprendía el fuego. La luz subió por la chimenea marcando la ubicación de la cabaña.

- _¡Ugh!_ –Manuel ladeó un poco su cuerpo, sacándose una caja de encima y posando ambas manos sobre el piso. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su vista estuvo nebulosa un instante. Intentó pararse de inmediato pero estaba bastante mareado como para lograrlo, además que el cuerpo empezaba a dolerle- Oh, mierda… -Cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad se tomó el tiempo de mirar alrededor. Miró hacia el costado opuesto a la chimenea, notó muchas cosas tiradas y frascos quebrados y esparcidos por el piso, pero no vio a las brujas- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Maldito! –Las escuchó por atrás, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de girarse a enfrentarlas, lo tomaron de los hombros y de un solo jalón lo depositaron rápidamente sobre la mesa de madera a un costado.

- ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! –Gritó e intentó golpearlas, con los pies y las manos, pero una de ellas trajo una cuerda. Una le enredó un extremo de esta en las piernas y la otra punta fue a parar a su cuello con la mujer presionando cada vez más fuerte sin dejarlo respirar. Lo tenían sujeto contra la mesa y ahorcándolo con una soga, pero ahí tan solo estaban dos de ellas, así que aterrado miró a un lado y vio a la tercera bruja acercándose con la daga en la mano. "¡¿Dónde mierda están?!". Más desesperado que antes siguió sacudiéndose pero le era inútil y la cuerda ya le estaba lastimando la piel con el roce. Su pecho comenzó a doler y su vista se tornó amarillenta cuando el filo del cuchillo brilló con la punta justo sobre su cuerpo.

_¡Aaahhhh!_

Escuchó el grito agudo y ensordecedor de Itzel que rompió las ventanas que la explosión dejó casi intactas. Cerró los ojos y la boca sintiendo los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que llegaron hasta él. La presión en la soga en su cuello y en sus piernas desapareció cuando las brujas cubrieron sus oídos. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban levantó una pierna pateando a una de las que lo había sostenido y también a la que portaba la daga tirándola al piso, justo en el momento en que los demás entraban a la casa por la puerta y las ventanas ahora sin vidrios.

- _¡cof! ¡cof! _¡Aquí! –Gritó rápidamente con el aire que pudo captar antes que la bruja que estaba cerca de su rostro se le aventara para romperle el cuello. Su cabeza chocó violentamente con la madera y volvió a remecerse como antes, tirándole del cabello y pateándola para quitársela de encima.

- ¡Al menos haré que mueras! –Le gritó arriba de él.

- ¡Manuel! –Escuchó la voz de Martín y en menos de un segundo la bruja ya estaba lejos de él.

Escuchó más gritos, hechizos y rugidos pero no vio nada ni quiso hacerlo. Su pulso estaba acelerado y no había caso de calmarlo y tampoco a sus pulmones que acelerados querían tomar aire, se nublaron sus sentidos como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante. Lo único que hizo fue bajarse de la mesa y quedarse con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, medio escondido esperando que todo acabase porque ya había tenido suficiente de esas tres mujeres.

"Ya mátenlas, mátenlas de una vez". Después se sentiría mal por haber deseado eso con tanto empeño. "Solo mátenlas ya". Cabeceó muchas veces como si fuera a quedarse dormido allí a pesar de tener una masacre justo enfrente, porque si después se hubiese dignado a mirar cómo quedaron las brujas se habría espantado de la barbarie que hicieron sus amigos con los cuerpos de aquellas señoras. Pero no.

- Manuel, ¡Manuel! –Martín se acercó en un momento cuando todavía sentía las garras de los vampiros chocando con la carne de esas tres damas. El rubio se arrodilló a un lado y lo sacudió de los hombros al verlo con los ojos cerrados- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Estás herido…?

- Sácame de aquí… -Murmuró sin abrir los ojos pero inclinando su rostro hacia donde notaba que estaba el rubio- Déjame allá afuera, no quiero seguir aquí dentro… -Susurró apenas buscando el hueco del cuello de Martín y apoyando su frente ahí en cuanto lo encontró.

- Está bien, tranquilo… -Se tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente lo tomó en brazos apegándolo a su cuerpo y empezó a caminar. Manuel no supo si salió por una ventana o fue hasta la puerta de enfrente pero en poco tiempo lo depositó en el suelo y el chileno pudo sentir el pasto y la tierra bajo su cuerpo, solo entonces abrió los ojos y su palpitar comenzó a calmarse- ¿Te sentís mejor? –Le preguntó Martín cuando lo vio más tranquilo pero el moreno no le respondió más que con un suspiro.

Martín se quedó un momento más parado al lado del joven, pero pronto se sentó también y lo rodeó con sus brazos acercándolo a su pecho sin que el otro opusiera resistencia, solo se quedó quieto en la posición que lo dejó tal acción. Minutos después sintieron los pasos de los demás acercándose a ellos. El rubio giró la cabeza hacia ellos y entonces hablaron.

- ¿Está herido? –Manuel escuchó la voz de Catalina preguntarle a Martín.

- No, pero creo que está en shock…

"No es cierto". Pensó cerrando los ojos sin moverse ni alejarse un centímetro del pecho del vampiro. "Solo estoy cansado".

- … que el inglés termine esto rápido para llevarlo a casa –Agregó Martín abrazándolo más fuerte.

"¿Pero qué más quiere hacer con ellas?". Se preguntó incómodo y removiéndose un poco. "Que ya no tenga que ver conmigo, por favor…".

Se sintió aliviado después de un rato cuando nadie se acercó a él a pedirle nada, solo escuchó a Arthur decir unas palabras y pronto un repiqueteo comenzó a sonar relativamente cerca. Al sentir un poco de calor en su espalda entendió que el mago le había prendido fuego a la casa con los cuerpos de las tres brujas en su interior.

- Así no hay manera que molesten más –Oyó decir a alguien.

"Qué bien". Ya podía estar seguro que ese asunto había terminado. Fue entonces que sin esperárselo terminó por desmayarse en los brazos de Martín.

…

…

- ¿Quién…? -Miguel se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando sintió que alguien entraba a su cuarto. Volteó la cabeza encontrándose con Martín- ¿Manuel sigue inconsciente? –Supo la respuesta en cuanto el rubio agachó la cabeza- Ya veo… estás preocupado ¿Verdad? –Le sonrió con cariño a su amigo que volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- Ya se le pasará el susto y estará bien, no le hicieron nada después de todo…

- ¿Nada? –Habló el menor- Si hubiésemos llegado un segundo más tarde Manu no la cuenta.

- Tranquilízate Martín, no exageres.

- No lo hago, vos no lo viste, esa bruja estaba sobre él...

- Manuel puede defenderse.

- ¿Contra tres brujas? No es tan fuerte.

- De acuerdo, ¿Puedes dejarlo ya? Tu chilenito está bien, solo déjalo descansar.

- Está bien, perdoná –Martín intentó relajarse soltando un poco los hombros y su cuello.

- Descuida, pero intenta controlarte aunque te cueste, ¿Si? –Le sonrió divertido y pasaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Miguel puso una cara más seria justo cuando el rubio comenzaba a irse- Y siento decirte esto, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a estas situaciones…

- ¿Qué? –Se giró inmediatamente hacia él, primero con los ojos bien abiertos pero luego frunció el ceño- ¿De qué hablas? –Sintió que tembló en cuanto vio esa extraña sonrisa posarse en la cara del más viejo- ¿Miguel? –Avanzó hacia él lentamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, llegó a su lado y siguió mudo mientras Miguel seguía sonriendo- Es que… ¿Acaso…? –De pronto se sintió cohibido frente a su amigo- Migue, de verdad, ¿Por qué dejaste que Manu se quedara con nosotros?

- Ah, pues… -Soltó una carcajada antes de responderle- En ese tiempo estabas insoportable, y al principio solo fue para fastidiarte un poco, Martín –Esa respuesta le sorprendió al rubio y abrió los ojos consternado- Pero… después pensé que podría servir…

- ¿Ah…?

- Ahora que por fin se puso a prueba, se ve que Manuel será muy útil, ¿No, Martín?

El rubio se sintió aturdido por un momento y con los músculos petrificados. Después volvió en sí- ¿Lo querés como carne de cañón? –Preguntó alterado- ¡¿Vas… vas a usarlo de anzuelo en tus próximos planes?!

- Todos debemos aportar en algo, para eso somos un clan –Respondió calmado. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos más y finalmente se volteó otra vez a mirar por la ventana- Ve con tu chileno, tal vez ya despertó.

…

…

Minutos después, Martín había vuelto al cuarto de Manuel, el chico seguía durmiendo pero al menos su rostro se veía más apacible que en las primeras horas. El rubio no se había acercado desde que entró en la habitación, una mirada culpable se posaba en su rostro-Manu…

…_Todos debemos aportar en algo, para eso somos un clan…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recargó la cabeza en la pared- … perdóname –Susurró después de varios minutos y abrió los ojos nuevamente dirigiendo su mirada al joven que continuaba durmiendo profundamente. Los ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele.

- Perdóname… pero Miguel tiene razón –Su hablar se quebró por el final. Levantó una mano y secó sus ojos antes de acercarse a la cama, se mantuvo de pie a un lado de ella y siguió hablando con apenas un murmullo brotando de sus labios- Lo siento, pero… en adelante, no podré hacer nada… -Comenzaba a llorar, se cubrió la boca y continuó en silencio hasta que logró controlar los sollozos. "Y tendré que dejar que te arriesgues como ahora…".

- Perdonáme, chilenito…

...

* * *

><p>para las que captaron, y para las que no, Arthur usó el hechizo "depulso" que es de Harry Potter, lo puse así porque me pareció divertido usarlo xD<p> 


	30. Historias

lo acabo de terminar, y no pude pensar en ningún título decente (si se dan cuenta)

**-Iris-**

**CAP 30: HISTORIAS**

Pasaron unos días después del altercado con las brujas. Luego de ese tiempo la gente suponía que Manuel ya se había recuperado del shock que le causó aquella situación, o eso les parecía puesto que ya salía de su habitación y se paseaba por la casa como siempre. Lo complicado, y que extrañó mucho a algunos fue una duda que el chileno estaba compartiendo con todos.

- ¿Cómo surgieron los lobos? -Le preguntaba a quien se topara en la casa, y todos quedaban en blanco los primeros segundos.

- … ¿Qué? -Sebastián lo miró con curiosidad entrecerrando levemente los ojos- ¿Por qué queres saber eso?

- ¿Es tan raro? -Medio sonrió- Pues, si ustedes tienen su historia ellos también, ¿No?

- Claro que sí, ¿Pero eso qué importa?

Manuel frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta- ¿Cómo que qué importa?

- Exactamente, por ejemplo, ¿Qué mayor importancia tiene en tu vida cómo surgieron los tomates? ¿Acaso estás pensando en ello a cada instante, o te revela algo para tu día a día el saberlo?

- Eh… ¿Sí?

- Pues eres alguien muy extraño en ese caso, Manuel -Mencionó como si lo estuviera acusando de algo siniestro, luego de eso sonrió- De verdad, ¿A qué viene el interés? Hace semanas que te secuestraron, ahora, por tu bien más que nada, olvídate de esos perros, las preguntas sobre ellos debiste hacerlas al llegar -Después de sugerirle aquello lo dejó solo en el pasillo.

- Es que entonces estaba pensando en otras cosas… -Comentó con amargura para nadie en especial.

Luego de la huida de Sebastián se quedó pensando en medio del pasillo que tal vez debería, por una vez, quedarse con sus dudas metidas en su inconsciente y, quizás, preguntarle a Arthur cuando lo volviera a ver para ahorrarse algún problemita que pudiera surgir con Miguel por estar metiendo mucho las narices en asuntos extraños. Pero no, siguió buscando y preguntándole a los demás… era mala suerte para él que el clan de Fernanda no viviera en esa casa.

- ¿Lobos? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? -Era el turno de Pedro de, tal vez, contarle algo.

- Pues eso quisiera saber, ¿De dónde salieron?

- De ningún lado que interese -El mexicano desvió la mirada por un instante y luego pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza- Son los perros malditos de Hécate, nada más.

- ¿Y a qué te refieres con "malditos"? si se puede saber…

- Malditos, descarriados, son las mascotas que no quisieron obedecer a la diosa y ella los rebajó al mundo humano como castigo.

Manuel lo observaba entre sorprendido e incrédulo- ¿Cómo que eran sus mascotas?

- Pues a Hécate le gustan los perros, dicen que incluso Cerberos era de ella, aunque eso puede ser solo invento, sabes cómo son los humanos…

- Ah, ¿A Hécate le gustan los perros?

- Sí.

- ¿Y transformar a la gente en perro también? -Soltó sin tacto alguno.

Pedro lo observó muy, muy extrañado- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices…?

- Digo, es una diosa ¿No? Tendría el poder de transformar a una persona en otra cosa, ¿Verdad?

- Manuel, ¿A qué va esto? -Pedro estaba claramente confundido y un tanto nervioso, y no mejoró cuando Manuel le dijo algo como _"Es que quiero saber"_ y "_No me convence del todo"- _… Pero, ellos… Manu…

- Vamos, tiene que haber alguna otra historia...-Continúo insistiendo, para desgracia de Pedro.

- ¿Para qué quieres más historias? ¡Las desecharas de todas formas!

- Bueno, mientras más versiones mejor -Intentó sonreír como si todo fuera una broma. Y Pedro gruñó un poco ante el gesto.

- Oye… estamos suponiendo sobre algo, que si alguna vez pasó, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, ¡Ni siquiera creo que quede un vampiro de esos años!

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso? -Fue el turno del chileno de parecer confundido.

- Pues, se dice que los primeros vampiros fueron muriendo uno tras otro, es extraño, pero no quedó ninguno, y los que seguían directamente después de ellos han ido desapareciendo tam…

- ¿Por qué? -Lo interrumpió y Pedro tuvo que cambiar de discurso. No sin antes mirarlo un poco molesto.

- No lo sé, Manuel, han ido muriendo, algunos porque ya están cansados, otros han sido asesinados, no creo que puedas encontrar a nadie con la suficiente edad para que te cuente y no tengas dudas de su historia.

- Por lo que dices, entonces, ¿Tengo que asumir que la historia de los lobos que me cuentas no es real?

Pedro lo miró en silencio y Manuel estuvo seguro que el vampiro estaba mordiendo su mejilla por dentro.

- Itzel y tú son los más viejos luego de Miguel, ¿En verdad es lo único que sabes de los lobos? -Por un momento, creyó que Pedro iba a contarle algo más, o que al menos eso quería, pero el mayor terminó apartando la vista.

- Manuel, créeme cuando te digo que no tiene importancia, al fin y al cabo las dos razas existen y ya, preguntar más puede traerte problemas… -Le dirigió una mirada significativa que Manuel entendió pero aún así quiso preguntar.

- ¿Por qué esto me traería problemas con Miguel?

El vampiro se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de contestar- Porque puede creer que sí pasaste tiempo con los lobos al preguntar tanto por ellos… y Miguel odia que le mientan…

El chileno frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido- Pues qué hipócrita… -Susurró pero el otro lo escuchó.

- Manu -Lo llamó preocupado y recuperó su atención- Demuestra que tienes la cabeza bien puesta y úsala, deja de buscarte problemas -Sonó un poco más autoritario esta vez y Manuel solo pudo asentir, aunque estaba lejos de hacerle caso. Poco después se separaron y el chileno siguió vagando por la casa.

- De acuerdo, entonces no conviene que Miguel sepa de esto -Se dijo a sí mismo mientras buscaba a Itzel, aunque estaba casi seguro que le sacaría menos información que a su hermano.

Por ir demasiado enfrascado pensando en cómo le haría para hacer que la chica soltara algo terminó por chocar de lleno con la persona que ese día le convenía evitar.

- ¡Manuel! ¿Y ahora qué demonios ocupa tu cabeza? -Le preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa mientras aún se mantenía en el piso.

- Perdón. Nada, no es nada… -El chileno se apresuró en levantarse para darle una mano al vampiro.

- ¿Nada? Está bien, pero procura que ese "nada" no te haga caer por las escaleras o pasar a través de las ventanas -Le comentó con un poco de burla. El chileno forzó una sonrisa en su boca.

- Claro… -Iba a irse, por dios que iba a irse, pero su curiosidad le ganó, además que sus ojos no le dejaron ignorar la pinta que traía el jefe del clan- ¿Vas a algún lado? -Pudo preguntarle antes que el otro lo dejara solo en el pasillo.

- ¿Ah? -Miguel dejó de caminar y sonrió mientras lo miraba- ¡Oye, gracias por notarlo! Ninguna de estas sabandijas me ha dicho nada.

- Ah, ya… -Le dio una mirada más detallada al vampiro.

- Como sea, sí, voy a salir -Se acercó al chico y le susurro algo luego de mirar alrededor- Pero ni creas que te estoy dando permiso para nada, así que busca a Martín y ponte a practicar otra vez, ¿O acaso pensaste que me iba a olvidar que ni volar pudiste?

- Ah, es que…

- No me importa cuál sea la excusa que me vas a dar, solo ponte a trabajar -Le terminó por ordenar, aunque antes de separarse el vampiro lo sujetó de la camiseta para acercarlo y susurrarle nuevamente- Ni si te ocurra decirle a los demás, ¿Oíste? No quiero a todos estos tontos sueltos hasta el amanecer.

- ¿Significa que llegarás tarde? -El mayor tan solo lo observó con el ceño fruncido. No pensaba contestarle eso.

- Tú solo concéntrate en sacar aunque sea tus alas…

- Está bien… -Contestó en un susurro y vio como el mayor salía de la casa por la puerta principal. Al oír la puerta cerrarse esperó varios minutos antes de comenzar a subir la escalera mientras gritaba algo con todo el aire en sus pulmones.

- ¡Miguel estará fuera hasta tarde! ¡Es ahora o nunca, cabros! -Terminó de subir los peldaños con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara- El que me escuchó, me escuchó… -Dijo para sí mismo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_¡Gggrrr!_

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Sepárense! -Luciano se interpuso entre dos jóvenes lobos del grupo a su cargo que ya habían sobrepasado las mordidas "amistosas". Sujetando firmemente a ambos muchachos del cabello los obligó a calmarse- ¡Dejen de comportarse como brutos! -Los soltó luego de chocar sus frentes.

- Perdón, Lucio… -Dijeron entre dientes y con la cabeza gacha.

Luciano estaba en el bosque con un grupo de unos quince jóvenes menores de 18 años. Unos no daban problemas, pero los otros se dejaban llevar muy fácil por su parte animal y estallaban los pleitos por cualquier nimiedad. Y bueno, dentro del grupo complicado estaba Daniel, pero no por las razones anteriores, sino que al mayor le parecía ansioso, distraído y que en cualquier momento se escabullía entre los árboles y no lo veían más.

- Creo que es mejor regresar -Comentó al aire escuchando las inmediatas respuestas de los chicos.

- _¡No! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Lucio!_

- ¿Ah? -Daniel volvió a tierra cuando escuchó las quejas de sus compañeros y miró a Luciano ya que a él llegaban todos los reclamos.

- Si siguen comportándose como bestias no me queda más que devolverlos hasta que les enseñen bien -La excursión programada tendría que esperar por el bien de sus nervios.

A pesar de las réplicas los obligó a dar la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos. Por el camino se fue acercando al lado de Daniel, al chico otro joven intentaba sacarle conversación pero no estaba resultando. El otro muchacho al verlo acercarse le dejó el lado libre junto al lobito de ojos verdes que seguía debatiéndose entre estar allí o en otro lugar.

- ¿A ti qué te sucede?

- ¿Ah? -Daniel se volteó a él y esperó a que se explicara.

- Pareces en las nubes, ¿En qué estás pensando?

La mente del lobito estalló en ese instante: _"Julio" "En el amor" "Destino" "Vida en pareja" "Esto no le gustará" "Planes" "En diez años más…" "Julio" "El uno para el otro" "Futuro" "¿Qué dirían mis padres?" "Mi amor" "Luciano me va a matar…"_

- … Nada -Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro.

- Claro, nada, ¿Cómo "nada" te puede absorber de esta manera?

-… eh…

- Oh, vamos, aunque sea cuéntame a rasgos generales qué te pasa, Daniel -Le dio un empujón amistoso para recordarle que estaban en confianza.

- Ahm, no. No entenderías… -Comenzó el menor mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Y por qué crees eso?

- Pues… -Hizo una pausa, una larga pausa viendo cómo el moreno se colocaba más y más ansioso a cada segundo. Finalmente sonrió y contestó luego de un suspiro- Estoy enamorado… -Vio al brasileño arqueando una ceja y escuchó la risita que soltó.

- Ah, muy bien, ¿Y eso yo no podría entenderlo?

- Bueno, Lucio, como tú nunca te has enamorado -Mencionó y el mayor tuvo que darle la razón- Y además te obligan a encontrar pareja, veo difícil que algún día me entiendas de verdad… -Después de esto Luciano no podía mostrarse más impactado. Se quedó sin palabras y miró al lobito con los ojos bien abiertos. El chico pronto pareció retractarse de lo que había dicho y tragó saliva antes de adelantarse rápidamente, dejando a Lucio solo por detrás del grupo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿A qué hora piensas llegar? -Francisco comenzaba a molestarse en serio, sumándose a su nerviosismo ante la situación. Ya estaba listo para su _cita _con Miguel, pero el real dueño de Taquito aún no llegaba para encargarse del pequeño perro, lo cual lo tenía algo angustiado- Podría dejar las llaves con el portero para que entres por él, claro, pero esa no es la idea, dijiste que llegarías a tiempo -Acariciaba la cabecita del perro mientras hablaba por teléfono- No bromees, y si Tacos fuera un niño ya te habría ganado la custodia -Bufó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Nada de peros, haz que vuele tu auto o algo, pero te quiero aquí en 15 minutos -Su vecino pronunció un "Sí, mi amor" y le colgó antes que pudiera responderle. Lanzó el celular a un costado del sillón y siguió acariciando a Taquito en tanto que este mordía suavemente su playera sin que lo notara.

El sonido de una llamada entrante los sorprendió a ambos con la guardia baja. Pensando que era su vecino tomó el teléfono con algo de rabia pero se fijó en el nombre de contacto y era Miguel quien lo llamaba. Tragó saliva pensando que el joven había llegado- ¿Hola?

- _Fran, ¿Ya estás listo? Voy en camino, en unos veinte minutos estoy allá._

- ¿Veinte? De acuerdo… -Su voz se escuchaba extraña al parecer de Miguel.

_- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?_

- N-no, nada de eso -Miraba el reloj de la cocina de forma inconsciente- Te espero aquí…

Al colgarle y quedar en silencio, pero con el suave sonido de las manecillas del reloj de fondo, pensó que se estaba volviendo algo neurótico, Taquito no sufriría un trauma ni el departamento explotaría por dejar al perro solo durante unos minutos… pero aún así intercalaba su mirada entre la puerta y el celular. De pronto notó que Tacos daba leves gruñidos y dirigió sus ojos a él para ver qué pasaba, y se percató que el perro estaba rompiendo su camiseta con sus diminutos dientes- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! -El animalito se había emocionado demasiado con su inofensivo juego y ahora intentaba liquidar la tela- ¡No! ¡Perro malo! ¡Suelta!

Se tomó un tiempo alejar a Taquito de su ropa, y de todas formas tuvo que ponerse otra. Terminaba de acomodarse la nueva camiseta cuando llamaron a la puerta. Su espalda se enfrió por un segundo pero rápidamente fue a abrirla.

- ¡Lo siento, pero el tráfico…! -Su vecino apareció agitado en la entrada.

- No me importa -Tomó al perrito que en ese momento pasaba cerca de sus piernas y lo puso inmediatamente contra el pecho del otro.

- Oye, no estás renunciando, ¿Verdad? ¿Puedo volver a traerlo, cierto?

Francisco suspiró- Claro que sí, solo hazte cargo de tu perro esta tarde… -El joven iba a preguntarle algo más pero antes de eso Fran cerró la puerta.

Se movió a la cocina todavía nervioso a pesar del dilema menos. Sentía la garganta seca así que tomó de una vez un vaso lleno de agua mientras miraba el reloj.

"Vamos, llega pronto o siento que me volveré loco". Estaba horriblemente nervioso y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, lo único que deseaba era que el otro apareciera de una vez para terminar con el tormento que era esperar… y pasó.

- _¡Fran! ¿Estás listo? -_Escuchó la voz de Miguel y los golpes en la puerta. Su temblor paró pero ahora estaba seguro que empezaba a sudar frío.

"¿Por qué llegaste tan rápido? Carajo…"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- ¿Segura, segura que no sabes nada más? -Manuel estaba frente a Itzel, a quien había encontrado en el jardín. La muchacha estaba tendida en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol sin hacer prácticamente nada, así que no había tenido excusa para no prestarle atención.

- Claro que estoy segura, carnal…

- ¿Y solo porque son las mascotas descarreadas se tienen que llevar tan mal?

- Si desobedecieron a Hécate, obviamente no se comportaron muy bien con las empusas, y el resto de la estirpe tampoco se buscó para congeniar.

- Pero ni siquiera comparten una fuente de alimento como para competir por él, pueden estar en los bosques sin molestarse, ¿En qué chocaron para llevarse así?

- ¡Ay, Manu! No le busques tantas explicaciones, ¿Cuál es el problema en que nos llevemos mal?

- ¡Es que…! -"Daniel" iba a decir a continuación, pero se mordió la lengua antes de cometer una estupidez como esa- Está bien, entiendo que se ignoren o no quieran mezclarse, pero… ¿Matarse en cuanto se vean? ¡¿Qué es eso?!

- Son las reglas del juego, Manuel, y no van a cambiar porque sepas más o menos…

- Mmm… -El chileno frunció el ceño y torció la boca- Bueno…

- ¿Quedaste feliz, o no?

-… para nada -Antes que la muchacha le dijera algo más se escapó por el pasillo.

Itzel quedó con las palabras en la boca mirando por donde se había ido el chileno. Sintió que alguien se le acercaba y en seguida se volteó a esa persona.

- ¿Por qué tenes esa cara? -Martín le sonreía con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Que bueno que apareces Martín, ve ahora tras el chileno y haz a ese niño entrar en razón…

- ¿Y ahora qué pelotudez está haciendo el chabón? -Dejó a un lado su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

- Miguel se molestará con él, el chavo anda como loco preguntándole a todos sobre los lobos.

- Bueno, el pibe quiere saber, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Martín -Lo llamó con seriedad- Por sus acciones, se nota que busca escuchar una historia específica, y eso llega a ser…

- Sospechoso -Completó Martín, entendiendo mejor el punto de la chica- Hablaré con él, no te preocupes más…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- ¡Cacería! ¡Cacería! -Gritaban los muchachos con entusiasmo.

- ¡Nada de cacería! ¡Vamos al clan! -Les gritaba Luciano, pero los demás lobos hicieron caso omiso a la orden del mayor y se desperdigaron por entre los árboles, unos persiguiéndose entre ellos y otros buscando algún animal de verdad que cazar. Lucio se quedó al centro mirando como esos pequeños truhanes lo ignoraban. _"Y unos dicen que tengo la autoridad suficiente para ser líder" _pensó con ironía. No decidía aún si debía ir a atraparlos uno por uno cuando notó que no todos habían escapado. Daniel estaba sentado en las gruesas raíces de un pino mirándolo con una sonrisa, claramente le daba gracia.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, jefe?

Luciano extendió los brazos- ¿Tú qué crees que debemos hacer? -No era una pregunta retórica, era de verdad que pasaba por una encrucijada en aquel momento y necesitaba de alguna otra opinión, o eso fue lo que entendió Daniel y le sorprendió de igual modo.

- Hay que… ¿Traerlos de vuelta? -Si el mayor no estaba seguro de qué hacer con los demás lobos, menos lo estaba él.

- ¿Tú crees?... muy bien, ve por quienes se fueron hacia allá, yo me encargo de este lado -Intentó organizarse rápido. Iba a irse corriendo en seguida pero Daniel lo detuvo al agarrar su camiseta.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que les diga? ¡No me harán caso! -Incluso podrían terminar convenciéndolo a él de participar de la revuelta.

- Diles que los pondré a entrenar con los lobos adultos si no vuelven contigo.

-… de acuerdo, eso funcionará -O al menos esperaba que los chicos le creyeran capaz de hacerles eso. Se separaron en las direcciones que Lucio había fijado, y como esos chicos eran tan brutos y descuidados para hacer sus jueguitos, el rastro se les mostraba sin problemas para seguirlo.

El primero en toparse con un grupito fue Dani. Tres jóvenes lobos intentaban hacer que un conejo saliera de su madriguera, y estaban gastando todas las opciones que se les ocurrían antes de meterse ellos mismo a por el animal.

Dani se fue acercando a los dos que intentaban prender fuego con unas piedras en una de las salidas de la madriguera.

- Por favor, no vayan a quemar todo el bosque por tan poca carne… -Dijo a la vez que miraba con aflicción el montón de pasto seco y las chispas en las rocas.

- Tranquilo Daniel, esta vez estará bajo control… espero.

- Uhm, da igual, Luciano me ordenó que los llevara al clan -Se colocó a un lado de ellos y le quitó las piedras al muchacho que las golpeaba.

- Ya, ¿Y por qué pensó que iríamos contigo?

- Porque si no lo hacen hará que los mayores nos den una paliza en el entrenamiento… -Se podría decir que disfrutó darles miedo, y las caras que pusieron por eso.

- Ok, vámonos…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- Vaya… -Exclamó Francisco para sí mismo analizando el recinto. La primera planta era hermosa, las baldosa del piso brillaban bajo la luz de las lámparas de araña, las mesas no se encontraban decoradas porque ese día el restaurante no abrió al público pero aún así se figuraba un lugar elegante y cálido con los manteles rojos que las cubrían. Cuatro escaleras dispuestas en las esquinas llevaban al segundo piso, que en esta sección con techo alto se asomaba como terrazas, más allá la estructura seguía, mostrando lo amplio del recinto. Miguel de todas maneras no lo dejó mirar mucho tiempo, puesto que rápidamente lo llevó a su cocina que era igual de imponente que el otro salón. Al entrar, hileras de mesones, cocinas, hornos y freidoras aparecieron ante sus ojos, sin mencionar la cantidad, y variedad, de ollas y sartenes que poseía la cocina.

- Muy bien Francisco, ¿Cuál de las especialidades de la casa vas a querer?

El chico se despabiló un segundo para mirarlo a la cara con la quijada un poco separada- ¿Cocinarás para mí? -Se mostró abiertamente sorprendido.

- Pues claro que sí, y te aseguro que será mil veces mejor que haber ido a cualquier otra parte -Sonrió orgulloso y le contagió la mueca a Francisco.

- ¡Bien! -Rio el joven- Tú sí que eres humilde.

- Solo sé cuánto vale mi trabajo -Agregó con más arrogancia, quitándole más carcajadas al otro joven.

- Muy bien señor, usted es el experto, ¿Qué me sugiere probar primero?...

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_Bien, _pensó Sebastián, _Ya que Miguel está fuera divirtiéndose, no le afectará que alguno de nosotros vaya a hacer lo mismo. _Se tardó unos dos minutos en concluir aquello luego de escuchar al paso el grito de Manuel. Se escabulló rápidamente del lugar, sin toparse con nadie por tanto no tuvo la oportunidad de compartir la noticia, y se fue en solitario a estirar las piernas en un paseo por los recovecos más apartados del bosque.

- Si Manu está tan aburrido debería salir a pasear también, no hay necesidad de estar pensando en los pulgosos o esas tonterías… -Le comentó a las ramas.

_"Los pulgosos". _La frase no tardó en recordarle a cierto sujeto de quien había huido y que, pensándolo bien, quería evitar de cualquier manera, porque con él venía también algo que lo ponía mal, y tampoco es que quisiera pensar mucho en eso.

- Realmente, ¿Qué pensaba cuando…?

Se detuvo de golpe con sus sentidos alerta hacia los árboles, un leve sonido, apenas un murmullo empezaba a hacerse notar en el bosque y luego, cuando prestó mucha más atención logró captar pasos y… un olor que, estaba seguro, conocía.

"No… no…". Negaba con la cabeza e intentaba que sus piernas le respondieran, pero las estúpidas se quedaron petrificadas, mucho más cuando el lobo apareció frente a él, con una expresión igual de consternada que la suya.

- Vos… -Gruñó Sebastián luego de un instante de tan solo mirarse. Su rostro se tornó un poco más fiero y por fin consiguió dar, aunque sea, un paso atrás- Vos de nuevo…

- Uhm… -Fue lo único que Luciano pudo contestar en ese momento.

El joven lobo se mantuvo quieto en el lugar que estaba, aunque en realidad deseaba acercarse un poco más, sabía que las consecuencias de aquello no serían buenas, así como también tenía presente que el vampiro podría decidir atacarlo en cualquier momento. Por todo eso mejor mantenerse lejos y al pendiente.

Como cada uno se concentraba en vigilar los movimientos del otro, nadie se movía, tan solo estaban allí parados sin hacer nada, y pronto se dieron cuenta de eso y de lo idiotas que debían verse.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? -Comenzó Sebastián, notándose intranquilo.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Si no piensas pelear, perro pulgoso, mejor lárgate…

Luciano hizo una mueca rodando los ojos- ¿Por qué lo haría? Estamos en el bosque, el que tiene desventaja es usted, así que...

- ¿Cómo crees que me iría como un cobarde sin pelear con vos antes? Así no es como se hace...

- De cualquier forma no se preocupe -El lobo comenzó a caminar hacia el vampiro, haciendo que este retrocediera a pesar de la expresión amigable del moreno.

- ¿Qué quie..?

- No quiero pelear con usted...

El chico rubio no siguió apartándose, se quedo estático con una mirada consternada y escéptica hacia el otro tipo.

- ... ¿Ah? ¿Qué? -Abrió la boca repetidas veces, y terminó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué demonios intentas, perro?

- ¿Yo? Nada, tan solo... -Se adelantó a penas un paso pero eso hizo saltar al rubio, quien terminó más lejos de lo que estaba antes.

- ¡Quieto ahí, pulgoso!

El moreno alzó las manos con las palmas hacia el vampiro, mostrándose inofensivo por el momento- Puede estar tranquilo, de verdad...

- Aja, y podemos sentarnos a conversar también, ¿No? -Comentó con ironía en su tono de voz.

- De hecho, eso era lo que iba a pedirle... –Luciano dejó caer sus brazos despreocupadamente a sus costados, intentando no reírse de la expresión que el vampiro le dirigía en esos minutos.

La boca de Sebastián se abría y cerraba dando la impresión que su mandíbula tiritaba- Ah… ¿Vos y yo… hablar? –Terminó preguntando lo que el lobo acababa de decirle. El moreno frente a él tan solo asintió con esa alegre sonrisa- Pero… -Miró alrededor como si buscara a alguien escondido entre los arbustos. La actitud que estaba tomando hasta ahora le causaba una especie de ternura al joven lobo. Sebastián volvió a mirarlo directamente y frunció el ceño- De verdad, ¿Qué intentas?

- Vamos, no es tan difícil de entender. No quiero pelear, solo hablar –Con esto se atrevió a adelantarse dos pasos hacia el vampiro, y este no se alejó- Conocernos… -Dijo en un tono más bajo como si él tampoco estuviera muy seguro.

-… ¿Qué? –Eso terminó por consternarlo, aunque cualquier rastro de esperar una pelea se borró de su expresión y de su mente- ¿Para qué? –Enarcó una ceja mirando al lobo como si estuviera loco. Luciano tan solo se encogió de hombros- … de acuerdo… -Susurró el rubio mirándolo con curiosidad- En el extraño caso de que eso pasara… ¿De qué hablaríamos vos y yo?

- Podría partir diciéndome su nombre…

- Podrías no tratarme de "usted" –Soltó un bufido frunciendo levemente sus cejas, pronto esquivó la mirada del lobo- De todas formas, no tengo por qué decírtelo.

- Oh, vamos, no comiences con eso, no es nada peligroso dar esa clase de información, no creo que seas el único… -Y dejo el final en suspenso esperando que el vampiro completara con su nombre.

- Ni creas que te daré la satisfacción de seguirte el juego –Volvió a mirarlo- Decíme primero el tuyo.

No se esperaba que el lobo tomara a bien lo que pedía. Luciano sonrió, una mueca coqueta a decir verdad, y asintió con la cabeza- Como lo desees. Me llamo Luciano.

- Uhm… -La galantería con que habló no fue pasada por alto por el vampiro. El rubio farfulló un par de cosas antes de rendirse y finalmente contestar- Sebastián…

- Un gusto, Sebita –Al instante una risita traviesa brotó de sus labios al ver el ceño del otro frunciéndose.

- ¡Nada de "Sebita"! ¿Qué te crees, saco de pulgas? No te he dado permiso para llamarme así…

- … ¿Seby?

- ¡Ay, la puta ma…! –Se tomó el cabello y miró al cielo- … está bien, _pulgoso. _¿Con qué ingeniosa conversación ocuparás mi tiempo?

- La verdad, primero me gustaría que contestaras algo que aún no comprendo del todo, Sebastián.

- ¿Y eso sería…? –El rubio enarcó una ceja y esperó la pregunta del joven, con resignación más que nada.

- ¿Por qué ayudó a los cachorros aquella vez? –Notó que los ojos del vampiro se ampliaban ligeramente por un segundo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? –Cuestionó Sebastián luego de un momento en que ambos guardaron silencio.

- ¡Bueno…! –Lucio rió- Como la otra vez te fuiste volando, no tuve tiempo de preguntarte entonces… -Analizó la expresión del otro y notó que no estaba seguro si responderle o irse otra vez. Estaba a punto de decir algo para alentarlo a hablar cuando el vampiro tomó la palabra por sí mismo.

- Era una cobardía lo que estaban haciendo –Empezó con voz suave y monótona- Esos niños no tenían oportunidad aunque en número fueran más…

- Pero eran lobos…

Sebastián rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca ante lo obvio- Ta, lo sé…

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? –El chico lo miró algo irritado, "¿Acaso no te contesté eso ya?" parecía querer decir- Es decir, son lobos, y según sé, ustedes tienen esta regla de…

- Matarlos en cuanto nos encontremos… -Murmuró el rubio para sí mismo, pero el moreno pudo escucharlo.

- Exacto… -Tragó con dificultad antes de continuar- ¿Dónde quedó eso?

- ¿Qué? ¿Querés que lo siga? Porque puedo comenzar ahora mismo…

- Ah, no, está bien así –Acarició el cabello de su nuca para controlar un poco su tensión.

- Bien, supongo que tienes razón al recordarme eso, debí dejarlos hacer lo que querían, así no te tendría a ti aquí preguntando por nada…

- No digas eso –La voz de Luciano se escuchaba un poco más seria, al igual que su mirada- Fue extraño saber lo que pasó, pero te agradezco lo que hiciste…

- No es como si me interesara tu agradecimiento, es más, habría sido mejor que nunca te enteraras.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por…?

- Ninguno de los dos tendría que estar viendo la cara del otro en este momento –Respondió rápidamente.

- ¡Vamos! No creo ser _tan _desagradable –Le comentó con una sonrisa juguetona adornando su rostro. El rubio lo observó detenidamente por un instante y luego apartó la cara. De hecho, para el vampiro no sería _nada _desagradable mirar al moreno por un rato, si no tuviera claro que el joven era un lobo.

Sebastián al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando meneó la cabeza para apartar aquellas ideas extrañas. "No es momento para esto".

- Bueno, de todas formas, gracias…

Al girar nuevamente la mirada en la dirección del lobo, el chico de lentes se topó con una sonrisa sincera, y cálida.

- Uhm… -Se removió un poco y los dedos de su mano derecha se incrustaron en el antebrazo del brazo opuesto- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¡Oh! No, hay otra cosa –Esta vez Luciano se acercó con confianza a Sebastián- ¿No conoce a otro lobo llamado Daniel?

- ¿Cómo podría conocer a otro lobo? Eres el primer perro que me mueve la cola –Vio al moreno asentir en entendimiento y frunció el ceño- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta de todos modos?

- Ah, es algo complicado… -Frotó su cien ante el recuerdo de Daniel. Por el borde de su visión notó que los labios de Sebastián se curvaban levemente y lo observaba con mofa.

- ¿Significa que no eres el primero en meterse donde no debe? –Su mueca se marcó un poco más y arqueó una ceja- ¿Comienzan a revelarse en tu clan, lobo?

Luciano estuvo a punto de contestarle inmediatamente, pero un peso que se estaba haciendo común volvió a hacerse notar sobre sus hombros, entonces tuvo que esquivar la pregunta- ¿Por qué asumes que tengo un clan?

- Bueno, perdón… ¿Tienes un clan, Luciano?

El moreno sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar su nombre con la voz del vampiro.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo darte esa información, no todavía…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Acomodó mejor sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz- ¿Piensas que algún día seré digno de esa clase de confianza?

- Puede ser, cuando seamos amigos…

- ¿Amigos? ¡Eso es soñar demasiado! –Exclamó el rubio. La ironía recalcada para cubrir la sensación cálida que sintió en su pecho al escuchar que el joven podría quererlo de amigo.

- Pues la vida trae muchas vueltas, Sebas –Se miraron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el lobo volvió a hablar- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes un clan?

Sebastián le sonrió de manera intrigante- No es información que pueda darte, Luciano…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Miguel mantenía una sonrisa relajada en su rostro mientras observaba al joven frente a él. Francisco movía el tenedor de manera indecisa sobre la comida, el olor y la vista de ella le hacían agua la boca pero tampoco quería arruinar la composición culinaria que tenía frente a sus ojos. Miró a Miguel, tampoco había tocado su plato pero eso se debe a que está esperando por su reacción. Con una vista más al platillo intacto se decidió y tomó firmemente el tenedor, aparto una pequeña porción de un costado y lo metió en su boca lentamente.

- ¿Y?... ¿Cómo está? -Preguntó el mayor cuando el otro chico masticaba despacio y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Mmm! -Esa respuesta acompañada con una notable curvatura en los extremos de sus labios fue suficiente para Miguel, quien sonrió triunfante.

- Me alegra que te guste...

- ¡Está increíble! Miguel, ¡Esto es exquisito! -Perdió el sentimiento de culpa en el segundo que la comida tocó su lengua. Comió todo disfrutando de cada bocado, demostrándolo con los sonidos que salían de su boca.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste a cocinar? -Preguntó Fran en el intermedio de un bocado y otro.

- Pues...

Los ojos de Miguel se ensombrecieron en ese momento y sus dedos se tensaron e incrustaron en el mantel. Un calor molesto se fue formando en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y pronto le provoco un escozor en los ojos y la garganta. Todo eso estaba pasando porque el vampiro comenzaba a recordar ciertas cosas que habían estado enterradas en su memoria por mucho tiempo. Se puso furioso consigo mismo, ¡¿Justo en este momento tenía que pasar?! ¡¿Recordar ese tiempo, y a todas esas personas?! ¡No! ¡No tenía tiempo para eso! Estaba con Francisco ahora, e iba a disfrutar de ese momento, no podía permitir que esa gente le arruinara… le siguiera arruinando la "vida", ellos ya no existían hace mucho, no podían seguir atormentándolo.

Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y procuró hablar con calma y sin rastro de cualquiera de esos sentimientos que le afectaban el estómago- De pequeño le ayudaba a mi madre, y luego… varias personas me enseñaron un poco más.

- ¿Y por qué decidiste ser chef? –Volvió a preguntarle el joven antes de comer otro poco. Francisco gimió de placer con ese pedazo al sentir la exquisita salsa con que Miguel había preparado el lomo, asiento, o lo que fuera que estaba comiendo. Lo importante es que estaba rico.

- Además de que era muy bueno en el tema… -Comenzó bromeando y tuvo a Francisco negando con la cabeza por su orgullo indiscreto pero bien fundamentado- Era divertido, tenía que ponerme a hacer algo, y al principio, me encantaba ver que a la gente le gustara lo que hacía.

- ¿Al principio? ¿Ya no?

- Ahora no cocino tanto como antes, solo en ocasiones _especiales, _hay empleados de sobra para eso…

- Uhm… esta es una de esas ocasiones "especiales" entonces… -Ambos se rieron y miraron directamente a los ojos del otro.

- Así es…

- Me siento honrado…

- Deberías, últimamente muy pocos han tenido el privilegio de probar mi comida.

Siguieron con una amena conversación a ratos, cuando el más joven no se encontraba tan extasiado por la comida. Miguel le contó un par de cosas sobre aquel restaurante, y los que tenía en otros países. Cuando le recordó a Francisco que él era de Perú el chico pareció comprender un poco mejor… al menos por un tiempo, después estaba casi convencido que Miguel era hijo de algo así como un magnate multimillonario y le cedió su cadena de hoteles o una cosa por el estilo. Pero al final le quedó claro, nada de papá ricachón pero Miguel sí tenía dinero, mucho dinero a decir verdad… después de eso se sintió hasta un poquito cohibido de hablar de sí mismo o de la universidad y su trabajo esporádico de voluntario en un refugio, pero a Miguel pareció agradarle, así que se fue tranquilizando un poco a medida que hablaba.

… luego de todo eso, llegó el postre…

- No es que no confíe en ti, pero… tienes que aceptar que tener una venda en los ojos es un poco, preocupante… para cualquier persona… -Comentó Francisco bien quieto puesto en la silla.

- Te aseguro que nada tiene veneno, ni éxtasis o droga, ¿De acuerdo? No intento violarte ni nada de eso… -Miguel estaba a un costado del joven, una de sus manos reposaba sobre su hombro y la otra terminaba de acomodar los postres que había preparado para el chico.

- Tendré que creerte –Se rió. Cada cierto tiempo llevaba de manera inconsciente las manos a su rostro para sacar aquello que cubría sus ojos.

- Muy bien, vamos a empezar, ¿Preparado? –Se agachó un poco, de tal forma que terminó hablando a un lado del oído de Francisco.

- Creo…

- Eso es suficiente –Sonrió a la vez que tomaba un poco del primer postre.

- Quieres dejarme en ridículo, ¿Verdad?

- Vamos, al menos uno debes reconocer, ¡Ten un poco de confianza, hombre! –Acercó la cuchara a centímetros de la boca de Fran- Abre la boca.

- Ahh…

Miguel estaba encantado, este jueguito que sacó de alguna película (bastante trillado, tiene que admitirlo), le resultó más divertido de lo que había esperado, claro que Francisco partió confundiendo un mousse con un flan, y una torta de yogurt por una sémola con leche.

El joven en realidad no estaba demasiado concentrado en las cosas que comía, su mente y sus sentidos se dirigían a asegurarse que Miguel no se acercaba con un cuchillo ni enredaba una cuerda alrededor de su cuello o manos. Debido a esa incontrolable paranoia no tenia tiempo para pensárselo mucho y decía lo primero que se le ocurría.

- ¿Miguel? Soy un asco en esto, ¿Podemos parar? -Francisco llevó sus manos al pañuelo que cubría sus ojos con la intención de quitarlo, pero se encontró con las manos frías del mayor que se lo impidieron.

- Solo un último intento, ¿Si? Luego puedes comer todo lo que quieras de cualquiera.

- ¿Lo que quiera? -Aquella idea sonaba inconvenientemente tentadora.

Así que el joven cedió ante el deseo y encerró ese temor justificado muy profundo esperando probar el siguiente bocado. Miguel se movió rápido mientras el otro esperaba, tomó una porción del último postre que quedaba sobre la mesa y lo puso en su propia boca.

"Miguel se está tardando" Pensó. Francisco sintió movimiento a su lado, Miguel se había acercado a la mesa hace un instante y él ya debería tener algo sobre su lengua, pero el mayor aún no le daba a probar nada y eso llegaba a renovar su nerviosismo. "¿Qué carajos está haciendo?". Sus manos volvían a removerse intranquilas sobre la tela de sus pantalones e iba a levantarse o a quitarse la venda de los ojos a la cuenta de tres porque la ansiedad ya lo estaba matando, pero de pronto sintió algo contra sus labios que lo dejó descolocado porque no parecía que fuera una cuchara y menos un tenedor, aunque podría decir que era casi tan frío como esas dos cosas se sentía extremadamente más suave. Cuando la presión en su boca fue un poco más grande su cerebro le dijo que probablemente eran los labios de Miguel…

… esperen, ¿Miguel lo estaba besando?...

Bajo la venda sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su boca dio una muestra de querer seguir su ejemplo. El mayor tomó el gesto como un consentimiento y profundizó el beso. Cuando sintió la lengua de Miguel rozando sus dientes y luego encontrándose con su propia lengua, inmediatamente notó un sabor dulzón que hasta para él era inconfundible.

- Suspiro limeño –Comentó con voz clara luego de separarse unos centímetros de Miguel, y casi pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios del peruano.

- Así es, bien hecho… -Susurró en respuesta el mayor, tan cerca que sus labios se rozaron al hablar.

Fue a depositar otro beso rápido sobre la boca de Francisco, y luego otro y así, hasta un momento en que el joven se desesperó porque Miguel no volvía a besarlo de verdad, así que tomó el tema en sus manos, levantó los brazos que hasta entonces se habían quedado inmóviles a los costados de su cuerpo y atrajo la cabeza del mayor hacia él para juntar sus labios otra vez. Escuchó un pequeño gemido que dio el moreno al verse sorprendido por tal acción, pero luego de cinco segundos tenía a Miguel mordiéndole el labio inferior, sentado a horcajadas sobre él y con una de sus frías manos entrando por el cuello de su camiseta, dándole descargas eléctricas por la espina mientras sus dedos hacían un camino por ella.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, la luz se desvanecía y las sombras de los árboles a su alrededor avanzaban con cada minuto que seguían gastando en esa conversación.

Para sorpresa de ambos todavía no se habían asesinado ni habían mostrado rastro alguno de querer hacerlo. Las cosas que habían hablado no fueron para nada trascendentales, lo único que podía tener valor sobre la charla seria que se llevó a cabo y el tiempo que ésta duró.

Sebastián podría (y no) estar orgulloso de haber hablado tanto sin decir nada, pero en eso pensaría después. Lo que tenía claro en ese momento es que se pasó considerables horas en el mismo sitio que un perro sin partirle el cráneo, y peor que eso, estuvo charlando con él.

- Y todos los infiernos, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado… -Murmuró mientras echaba un ojo alrededor para constatar que su tarde ya se había esfumado. El moreno a su lado escuchó y sonrió.

- Sí, es un poco extraño.

Sebastián se giró a mirarlo directamente- ¿Solo un poco? –Preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueadas y una pequeña torcedura al final de sus labios. Ambos compartieron una mirada intensa hasta que Luciano dejó escapar una carcajada y el rubio abandonó la profundidad de esos ojos oscuros y volvió a su cuerpo. Apartó su mirada y dando unos pasos comenzó a alejarse, el joven lobo al darse cuenta de esto lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Al escucharlo Sebastián se detuvo por un momento y lo miró por sobre su hombro durante un segundo.

- Adiós Luciano –Fue lo único que respondió y al llegar a un espacio más despejado de ramas extendió las alas.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te vayas! –El moreno corrió hacia el vampiro.

Bueno, tal vez no era una buena idea llegar por detrás de un chupasangre y simplemente agarrarlo de un ala o de un brazo, para nada una buena idea, pero Luciano no lo pensó en ese momento, así que cuando llegó al lado del hombre rubio, sin replantearse las consecuencias, lo sujetó de la muñeca antes que elevara vuelo- ¡Oye! Pensé que esto estaba yendo bien…

- Pues sí, supongo… -De un tirón se zafó del agarre que el lobo mantenía sobre él.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –Cuestionó un tanto preocupado por la acción brusca del rubio.

- Pues… -Sebastián parecía no estar muy seguro de lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente, mordía su mejilla por dentro y no se decidía si mirar o no a los ojos del moreno. Finalmente frunció el ceño y pateó el suelo, frustrado- ¡Argh! No importa, ya hicimos esta locura, ya es tiempo que me vaya.

- No, no hay necesidad, podemos seguir hablando…

- ¡No, no podemos! No tengo nada que decirte, la verdad… ninguno de los dos puede decir nada sin esperar problemas luego –Al mirar la expresión de Luciano, supo que iba a protestar, por ello se adelantó- Escucha, esto… fue agradable, pero extraño, antinatural y peligroso, es por eso que ya me voy, y… por favor, si es que alguna vez vuelves a toparte conmigo, no te acerques –Con eso terminó de hablar. Preparó su cuerpo para despegar pero el lobo no se lo permitió nuevamente al tomarlo por los hombros- ¡Ya basta! –Iba a darle un golpe para que lo soltara, pero se quedó estático y mirando al joven con los ojos bien abiertos y sorpresa al sentir los labios tibios del lobo sobre su mejilla. Sin quererlo una de sus manos fue a parar a ese lugar.

- Hasta pronto, Sebastián…

A los segundos de aquello se alejó del lobo. Iba volando hacia la casona de Miguel con una quemazón en la mejilla que lo estaba atormentando.

"Debe ser sarna". Pensó para calmarse en cierto momento.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

"Yo venía feliz, ¡Feliz, carajo! ¿Estos engendros saben lo difícil que es eso? Supongo que sí, hace siglos que nos conocemos. Pero aún así, ¿Con qué me encuentro al llegar aquí? ¡Problemas! ¡Solo problemas! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando comencé a formar este estúpido clan?".

Miguel avanzaba con pasos firmes, golpeando el suelo bajo sus pies, el ruido de esos golpes junto con la voz de Itzel es lo que llena el corredor. "¿Es que ese chico no puede quedarse tranquilo?". Había llegado de su cita con Francisco (maravillosa cita con el joven), y lo primero que sucede es que la chica le comenta sobre preguntas extrañas que cierto chileno ha estado haciendo todo el día.

- No quiero actuar de topo, pero creo que mejor le dices algo antes que el chico haga algo peligroso, la curiosidad es un atributo traicionero…

- Claro que hablaré con él, quiero saber si hay algo más detrás de eso…

…

- ¡Por favor! ¡Basta! –Martín golpeaba su cabeza contra la madera del estante en el que estaba apoyado en la biblioteca. Podía escuchar a Manuel sacando uno y otro libro, y pasando páginas, regresándolos casi de inmediato y gruñendo porque no encuentra lo que está buscando- ¿Crees que podes encontrar verdadera información en libros humanos?

- Oye, hemos coexistido miles de años, en algo deben haberse descuidado y ahí estuvo mi clase para notarlo, así que… -Alargó las últimas vocales de esas dos palabras mientras seguía escaneando los títulos- No me desconcentres…

- ¡Ash! ¡Olvidáte de esos perros de una puta vez!

- ¿Qué problema hay en que quiera indagar más?

- ¿Para qué indagar en algo que no te servirá? Las cosas son de _esta _manera _ahora,_ no importa lo que haya pasado, ¡Argh! –El rubio se pasó ambas manos por el cabello comenzando a desesperarse- ¿Qué tienen algunos humanos en contra de vivir el ahora? El pasado ya fue…

Manuel dejó su tarea para mirar al rubio apoyado contra el estante. ¿Dice que debe vivir el ahora? ¿Con qué derecho dice aquello? ¿No es él quien está obsesionado con una chica muerta hace siglos? ¿Acaso no es Martín quien no puede perdonarle a Arthur algo que "ya fue"? Cosas como esas hacen que Manuel no sepa si quiere golpearlo o echarse a llorar por la maldita ironía que es su vida.

- No eres el mejor para decirme que deje el pasado en paz… -Comentó con calma pero la ponzoña salió con sus palabras. El vampiro pareció tensarse y luego de un segundo se volteó a mirarlo con ojos suspicaces.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso, nenaza? –El rubio le regresó algo de veneno con sus palabras y una sombra maliciosa en sus ojos. Manuel estaba por insultarlo cuando Miguel los encontró, por detrás de la espalda del mayor el chileno pudo ver a Itzel escabulléndose por el pasillo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada en contra de ella porque Miguel avanzaba directo a donde él estaba, pronto terminó con la espalda pegada a los libros del estante y el vampiro a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- Manuel, por qué no me explicas lo que crees que estás haciendo antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones…

- Haciendo… ¿Qué se supone que hago…? –Comenzó por hacerse el tonto.

- ¡No intentes tomarme el pelo! –Gritó y los otros dos más jóvenes dieron un brinco ante la sorpresa- ¿Por qué de pronto estás tan interesado en los orígenes de esos perros?

- Bien, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Nada, pero ya todos te han dicho lo mismo, "las mascotas descarreadas de Hécate que recibieron su castigo y se quedaron en el mundo humano" –Recitó mientras relajaba su expresión- ¿Es que eso no te deja tranquilo?

- ¡Pero y…! –De pronto se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo en _ese _problema que Pedro le advirtió se estaba buscando, así que se mordió la lengua y estaba dispuesto a hacer el acto de quedarse conforme hasta poder hablar con Arthur o alguien más, pero Martín, como lo usual, no ayudó.

- ¡Exacto pelotudo! ¿Qué más querés? Deja de meter tus narices en los asuntos de todo el mundo y buscarle la quinta pata al gato, si Miguelito dice que solo es eso, entonces…

Luego, Manuel no podría decir qué le jodió más del discurso de Martín, si fue esa clara intención de tildarlo como metiche, esa supuesta confianza ciega que el rubio estaba teniendo para el mayor en aquel momento, o tal vez el hecho que volviera con el condenado "Miguelito", otra vez.

- ¡Osh! ¡Ya cállate imbécil! ¡Por algo será que sigo buscando! ¡Me han mentido antes y sé que lo están haciendo de nuevo! Miguel, no he estado tanto tiempo bajo tu mando y, si te das cuenta, aún no aprendo a cerrar mi boca y hacer como si te creyera, ¡Así que dime la maldita historia completa o verás cómo consigo la información por otra parte! –Se dio cuenta al dejar de gritar que prácticamente había amenazado al mayor. Los ojos de Martín estaban enormemente abiertos y puestos sobre su rostro, y viendo el brillo en los de Miguel por un momento pensó que este lo iba a asesinar. Con todo esto, pudo sentir su sangre congelándose y el alma cayéndose a sus pies.

Al costado de ellos dos, Martín frunció el ceño- Manuel, ya basta…

- No, él tienes razón –Lo cortó el vampiro de más edad, para sorpresa de los dos- Esa no es la historia original.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay otra? –El chileno pudo ver el sentimiento de traición que se asomaba en la cara de Martín- ¿Cuál, y por qué no me la habías dicho?

- Se decidió dejarla como obsoleta hace mucho tiempo, pensamos que los jóvenes no necesitaban más explicaciones, la rivalidad entre las razas ya estaba demasiado arraigada para requerirlas… -En este punto el vampiro mayor paseó su mirada entre los otros dos y sus labios se torcieron en una leve sonrisa- Esta bien, supongo que ambos quieren escuchar la historia –Miró al techo para tomarse un tiempo y ordenar sus ideas- Comienza con Hécate viniendo al mundo humano, pero en vez de encontrarse con una turba fue con un hombre, que resultó peor…

La diosa terminó amando a ese humano, y él le hizo creer que el cariño era mutuo. Pero no era así y ni siquiera era humano. Una noche que iban a encontrarse el hombre apareció convertido en una bestia y la atacó, su forma era culpa de una maldición de la cual la culpaba a ella, desde el principio era su plan matarla, pero no lo consiguió, Hécate logró escapar y no olvidó la trampa. Llevó a sus hijas con ella al mundo humano y buscaron al hombre durante años, cuando lo lograron, fue tanta la furia que sintió la diosa al verlo con otra mujer que lo despedazó a él, a la mujer y a la mayoría de sus hijos. Las empusas también se descontrolaron y destruyeron un poblado cercano, por eso recibieron el castigo de Zeus de permanecer en el mundo humano.

Los hijos del hombre que huyeron formaron los primeros clanes de lobos. No sabemos cómo surgió la maldición de esos perros ni por qué la tienen, no puedo decirte eso, pero con esto ya sabes cómo surgió nuestra rivalidad… -Miró al chileno y entonces este supo que había terminado.

La cabeza de Manuel asentía de forma inconsciente para el joven, estaba más preocupado analizando esta nueva versión de la historia como para fijarse en su cuerpo, al igual que Martín.

"Así que quién traicionó a quién es el problema aquí, y cada parte dice lo que le conviene en este asunto…"

- Manuel…

El chico escuchó su nombre y levantó su mirada hacia Miguel para enfrentar lo que quisiera decirle. Quedó más que sorprendido y aterrado cuando la mano derecha de Miguel fue a parar a su cuello y lo estrelló contra el estante de los libros a su espalda, algunos textos cayeron al piso y oyó los gritos de Martín por un costado.

- ¡¿Qué haces Miguel?! –El rubio se había quedado en blanco y al principio no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, solo cuando los libros dejaron de caer y las manos de Manuel se elevaron a su propio cuello en un intento de luchar contra el brazo de Miguel su cerebro pareció reaccionar- ¡Soltalo!

- ¡Mantente al margen, Martín! –Miguel levantó su otro brazo en la dirección del rubio indicando que se excluyera. En ningún momento dejó de mirar a Manuel que ya estaba teniendo problemas con su respiración y enterraba las uñas en la muñeca del mayor- Estuviste en la guarida de los lobos, ¿Verdad? Era mentira que estuviste inconsciente todo ese tiempo.

- No sé… de qué hablas… no fue… así –El rostro de Manuel se contraía por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su garganta y en su pecho.

- Los lobos continúan con su misma versión, y tú, con todas esas preguntas, estabas buscando una historia similar, ¿No es cierto?

- N… n-no…

- ¡No mientas! ¡¿De dónde más habrías sacado la información?! ¡¿Cómo sabías de la otra historia?!

Manuel se retorcía contra el estante, su visión ya se tornaba amarillenta y nebulosa a esa altura, así que hizo lo mejor que se le vino a la mente para zafarse de la ira de Miguel.

- A-Arthur… -Dijo con dificultad y casi inmediatamente el mayor liberó su cuello de la presión de su mano. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer pero antes de llegar al piso, Martín lo sostuvo. Ambos se acomodaron juntos en el suelo. Manuel tosía con fuerza a sus pies y Miguel sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Con que Arthur te lo dijo –Concluyó en voz alta- Creo que en verdad estabas pasando mucho tiempo con él. Aunque no es tan grave como creí, tengo que hacerle entender a ese brujo que se restrinja a sus problemas y deje a las otras razas con sus tratos –Luego se agachó, con una rodilla al piso quedó a la altura de Manuel que seguía jadeando y tocándose el pecho- De ti espero que no me des más motivos para tener otro momento tan desagradable como este.

El chileno tan solo agachó la cabeza y colocó su mirada en el piso, Miguel pronto los dejó solos y luego de unos segundos después que la puerta se hubo cerrado el agarre de Martín alrededor de su cuerpo se estrechó por un momento y luego sosteniéndolo de los hombros hizo que lo mirara.

- Manu, ¿En serio fue Arthur quien te lo dijo o…? –No había terminado de hablar cuando el moreno se sacudió sus manos de los hombros y afirmándose del estante de libros se levantó, una vez erguido lo miró hacia abajo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te importa?! ¡Mejor anda a lamerle las botas a tu Miguelito! ¡Imbécil!


	31. Dos extraños

**CAP 31: DOS EXTRAÑOS**

- Pará.

-… ¿Qué?

- ¡De verdad, pará! –Martín fue subiendo el volumen de a poco hasta terminar gritando.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? –Manuel apenas si se inmutó y continúo leyendo el libro entre sus manos.

- ¡Eso! ¡Pará de ignorarme! –Volvió a chillar el rubio.

- No te estoy ignorando… -Respondió con la misma voz monótona y cambió de página.

- ¡Claro que sí! Estabas hablando con Catalina cuando llegué y de inmediato tomaste un libro y cerraste la boca, ahora Cata se fue y seguís sin darme bola.

- Bueno, estoy ocupado…

- ¡No! Buscaste en qué ocuparte ¡Y todo para no hablarme!

- Deja de ser tan dramático… -Y silencio nuevamente.

- ¡¿Y no me dirás nada más?! –Martín terminó por tirarse el cabello y gemir de frustración- ¡¿Qué querés que haga para que dejes de estar molesto conmigo?!

- Nada, no estoy enojado –Continuó negándolo y se reacomodó sobre el sillón sin apartar sus ojos del escrito.

- ¡Argh! –Martín terminó por fastidiarse y le arrojó uno de los cojines que estaban a su alcance. Gracias al almohadón el libro dejó las manos de Manuel y este por fin miró al otro- ¡Estás actuando como un pendejo!

- ¿Perdón? –Una de sus cejas se arqueó- ¿Quién acaba de lanzarme un cojín?

- ¡Vos acabá con tu ley del hielo!

- No estoy haciendo nada como eso, te estoy respondiendo, ¿No? –Calmadamente dejó el cojín a un lado y volvió a acomodar el libro para continuar leyendo.

- Manuel, llevas dos semanas así de idiota, ¿Podrías dejar de torturarme por lo que sea que haya hecho?

- Nadie dice que tienes que pasar tanto tiempo conmigo si no te agrada…

- Realmente, ¡Realmente no se puede con vos! –Volvió a tomar el almohadón entre sus manos una vez más, pero en esta oportunidad tan solo lo estrujó antes de lanzarlo a su lugar en el sillón, luego se dirigió a la puerta con fuertes zancadas- ¡Te dejo solo si tanto lo queres! ¡Buscame cuando se te pase la estupidez! –Con eso cerró la puerta de la biblioteca con un ruidoso golpe.

- El idiota que me buscará serás tú, maldita sanguijuela –Murmuró el chileno mirando de soslayo a la puerta. Dando un suspiro, continuó con su libro.

Como ya se venía haciendo costumbre, la relación ente Manuel y Martín se mantenía tensa, y de todo esto se podían dar cuenta con solo pasar unos minutos a su alrededor. En principio el chileno parecía no querer nada con el otro, ni siquiera mirarlo, y eso desesperaba a Martín de sobre manera, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo intentaba no demostrarlo y parecer indiferente, cuando lo hacía terminaba sonando como un niño caprichoso que quiere que jueguen con él, y entonces se enfadaba más (con él y con todos).

Luego de una hora aproximadamente y tres capítulos completos, Manuel dejó el libro en su lugar y salió de la biblioteca con la intención de estirar las piernas. Iba tarareando una canción en su cabeza al pasar frente a la gran escalera que llevaba al primer piso y hacia la entrada de la gran casona, cuando vio a Julio caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas, enano? –No pudo evitar preguntar y sonrió al ver tensarse la espalda del pelinegro por un segundo. Tampoco pudo alejar las miles de teorías que comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza.

- Eso no te importa, chileno –Fue su respuesta una vez que Julio se giró a mirarlo.

- Uhm, podría ser cierto –Comenzó a bajar la escalera con los ojos oscuros del vampiro puestos sobre él en todo momento- Pero se supone que Miguel nos quiere aquí, ¿A quién vas a ver? –Alzó las cejas esperando molestar al más bajo por la implícita acusación.

Julio estaba abriendo la boca con la punta de sus colmillos asomándose ligeramente para gruñirle pero la atención de ambos se fue directamente a la puerta ya que esta estaba siendo golpeaba por alguien al otro lado de ella.

- Nadie aquí toca, ¿Quién podrá ser? –Pensó en voz alta el semi-humano. Los dos más jóvenes del grupo siguieron mirando hacia la entrada sin realizar ningún movimiento ni mostrando intención de ir a abrir al desconocido. Volvieron a mirarse por un segundo y entonces avanzaron con la confusión mezcladas en sus caras. Julio iba adelante dispuesto a ser quien abriera la puerta y Manuel observaba detenidamente en esa dirección yendo tras su espalda.

Al girar el pomo al otro lado dejaron de tocar y entonces el pelinegro abrió la puerta para dar paso a dos chicos de aparentemente 25 años que entraron sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, demostrando demasiada seguridad a pesar de estar en terreno desconocido.

- ¿Dónde está el jefe de este territorio? –Preguntó el que se abrió paso primero mientras observaba la recepción.

- Antes dígannos quiénes son y qué quieren aquí –Julio tomó la palabra al ver que Manuel se mantenía en silencio y mirando con algo de temor a esos dos sujetos que avanzaban hacia el centro de la sala. El pelinegro hizo todo lo posible para que su aspecto infundiera algo de respeto, pero por la actitud de los otros dos supuso que tendrían cerca de 250 años o más, por tanto estaban sobre él y Manuel en jerarquía.

El hombre que había hablado antes se volvió a mirarlo otra vez y le sonrió, las puntas de sus colmillos se asomaron por las comisuras de sus labios.

- Cálmate, solo estamos de paso y buscamos asilo por unos días, o en última instancia permiso para cazar en esta zona, claro, para no tener problemas con el clan encargado –Les habló con calma y la mueca de antes no abandonó su rostro, pero en verdad esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina a ninguno de los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Exactamente, qué tan antiguos son? –Julio continuó con las preguntas. En esta oportunidad el segundo hombre contestó.

- ¿Esas preguntas no debería hacerlas tu líder, niño? –Manuel no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por la clara molestia que traía la voz del vampiro.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero mejor respondan –El pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar.

- Yo ostento 350 años, y mi compañero rodea los 280, ¿Crees que es una suma aceptable para dejarnos hablar con el jefe?

Julio asintió- Creo que Miguel lo aceptaría –Y era lo que se temía- Pero en este momento no se encuentra aquí, tendrán que hablar con los que le siguen en edad por ahora.

- Entonces llévanos con ellos.

Ambos, Manuel y Julio fruncieron el ceño ante la orden, pero comenzaron a andar por delante de los dos vampiros mayores. El chileno sintió un escalofrío al darles la espalda, sentía sus miradas puestas en su nuca y por un momento se preguntó si se había puesto el bendito perfume ese día. La realización de que sí lo había hecho no lo dejó tranquilo de todos modos.

- Ya que nos cuestionaste, ¿Podrías decirnos sus edades correspondientes? Se notan muy jóvenes, sobre todo tu compañe…

- Tengo alrededor de 150 y él bordea los 100, estás en lo correcto al pensar que es el más joven…

- Aham, pero es extraño –El sujeto de más edad se acercó unos pasos más a ellos, dándole un vistazo más detallado al chileno- Soy muy bueno para determinar la antigüedad de un vampiro, y tú, amigo –Miró directamente a los ojos oscuros que intentaban ignorarlo- Pareces mucho más joven de 50…

Manuel tragó saliva al notar a Julio trastabillar luego de hablar el vampiro.

- Bueno, lamento decirte que te has equivocado en esta oportunidad…

En aquel momento el chileno agradeció que a veces Julio pareciera tan frío y demoniaco.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_Uhm, ésta sí, ésta no… _Tendría que hablar con Fernanda, ya que su clan se irá por un tiempo más que considerable debería ir a despedirlos al aeropuerto. Será más rápido ahora que el auto está disponible. _Este irá después. _¿Qué estará haciendo Pedro? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo he estado dejando pasar? En verdad debí estar ciego para no darme cuenta antes, es demasiado evidente que algo se trae entre manos. _¿Qué demonios es esto?. _Aunque, bueno, Pedro es bastante grande, tal vez deba dejarlo con el que sea su capricho por ahora, probablemente no sea nada grave, y en un tiempo lo dejará, y si no, entonces me encargaré. _¿Dónde guardará esa cosa? ¿Tendré que ir a la tienda? _Otro que me está jodiendo los nervios es el chileno, su maldita curiosidad puede meternos en problemas a todos. Podría mandar a alguien a vigilarlo, Martín no, Manuel ya lo tiene de su lado aunque no se lo parezca, Julio podría ser una buena opción…

- ¡Ah! Cuántos problemas –Suspiró mientras estiraba unas calcetas de Francisco para meterlas en la lavadora. En eso escuchó un grito desde la sala.

- ¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó el joven dueño de casa.

- ¡Oh, claro monito, no te preocupes! –No pudo evitar sonreír ante el gruñido que escuchó desde lejos, Fran ya se acostumbraría a ese apodo tonto que le puso. Miguel terminó de clasificar el montón de ropa que había puesto sobre la mesita a un lado de la lavadora, por tanto era hora de arreglar la que estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia, se agachó para tomarlo y al segundo de haberlo levantado la cabeza de Taquito se asomó entre las prendas dándole un susto que le hizo soltar la cesta- ¡Ah! –No pudo suprimir un pequeño grito y el perro le respondió con un ladrido. Luego de mirarse por un instante directo a los ojos, el perro decidió marcharse, saltó fuera del cesto y se perdió de vista en unos segundos- Pulgoso… -Comentó antes que el perro desapareciera de su vista completamente.

Con el ceño fruncido volvió a agacharse y levantó la ropa para separarla, casi inmediatamente después de poner el cesto sobre la mesita sintió los brazos de Francisco alrededor de su cintura y un cariñoso beso en la parte trasera de su cuello

- Siento que me estoy aprovechando demasiado de tu buena voluntad –Le comentó el joven a un lado de su oído mientras lo presionaba más contra sí.

- Si quieres lo dejo.

- Uhm…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Tranquilo, yo quise hacerme cargo de ti después de todo –Terminó ladeando su cabeza para besar los labios de Francisco.

- Eres un ángel, ¿Lo sabías? –Le comentó el joven entre risas de ambos. Continuaron robándose pequeños y fugaces besos mientras Miguel apegaba más su espalda al pecho del joven tras él. El mayor estaba pensando en girarse para poder besarse mejor cuando un leve sonido vino desde el estómago de Francisco, lo cual hizo reír a Miguel.

- Muy bien, muy bien, termino esto rápido y voy a prepararte algo de comer –Le comentó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- De verdad, ¿Cómo vivía sin ti?

- Uhm, ya no hay necesidad de pensar en esos tiempos, amor…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Mientras Miguel se estaba divirtiendo con su nueva vida de pareja, en la casona del clan los miembros presentes comenzaban a sentirse un poco incómodos con esos dos extraños en la sala de estar. Pedro e Itzel estaban tomando la responsabilidad que de estar presente caería en Miguel, y no decidían aún qué decir ni cómo hacerlo, esos dos sujetos no les daban confianza, pero por su edad no deberían negarse a su petición de asilo temporal, y por prevención de rencillas deberían buscar establecer una buena relación, pero nuevamente, ahí estaba en la mirada de todos que esos dos no eran bien recibidos por nadie.

- ¿Exactamente cuánto piensan quedarse? –Cuestionó Itzel, era una pregunta importante para todos.

- Dos o tres meses cuando mucho –Respondió el mayor de ambos. Pedro vio por el rabillo del ojo que Manuel junto con Julio se removieron incómodos ante la mención de ese tiempo, para él también sería molesto tenerlos alojados esa cantidad.

- No sé qué pensará Miguel de esto… –Y tampoco podían saber porque el jefe había apagado su celular- Pero, mientras tanto, podrían esperarlo aquí… -Comenzó Pedro y vio la molestia en las caras de muchos, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento.

Esos cuatro siguieron hablando mientras el resto del clan los escuchaba desde distintas partes de la sala, el chileno por su parte estaba en una esquina cercana a la puerta pegado a la pared con unos tremendos deseos de irse ya y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que pasaran los _dos o tres _meses. Martín lo observaba a unos metros de distancia, y en un momento se acercó a Julio que estaba relativamente cerca de él a preguntarle qué pasó exactamente.

- Ese tipo sabe que Manuel tiene menos de cincuenta –Le susurró rápidamente mirando al sujeto en cuestión.

_¡Oh, mierda! _Pensó Martín de inmediato, entendiendo que seguramente tendrían un par de problemas. _Espero que Miguel nos los quite de encima en ese caso. _Aunque dudaba que Miguel quisiera muchos problemas, quedaba la opción de darles permiso para cazar pero no alojarlos, aunque de todas formas sería una especie de insulto. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al más joven del clan pero este ya se había ido de la habitación. _¡Ash!. _Apretó y relajó las manos mirando hacia los dos sujetos que iban terminando su charla con los mellizos, pronto se pondrían a pasear por la casa y no podía darse el lujo de dejar al chileno solo sabiendo lo genial que era para meterse en problemas. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación observando las expresiones de los chicos y entonces se dio cuenta que alguien más faltaba en la habitación, y que lo hacía desde el principio. _¿Dónde mierda está el pelotudo de Sebastián?_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"_Esto no está saliendo muy bien". _El rubio volvió a tocarse el costado sintiendo el líquido viscoso que se escurría entre sus dedos y prendas. Vio a su atacante volver a arremeter contra él y a duras penas pudo hacerse a un lado. "_¿Cómo diablos terminé así?". _Repasó los hechos y nuevamente concluyó que no fue su culpa terminar peleando con un minotauro, pero tal vez sí un poco el llegar a estar así de herido por no haber peleado en serio desde el principio. Ante su estupidez sonrió con amargura. _"¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando?". _

- Ngh… -De pronto una dolorosa punzada le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le petrificó las piernas por un momento, gracias a eso terminó tropezando y cayendo al piso sin nada de tiempo para reaccionar. Masculló un par de palabrotas contra la tierra y obligando a sus brazos a moverse logró erguirse con algo de rapidez. Aunque no tuvo la misma suerte para empezar a correr, la herida en su costado volvió a arder como los infiernos y su pie derecho se arrastró por el suelo sin querer sostenerlo- ¡Maldita sea! –Gritó con rabia y frustración ante la desobediencia de su cuerpo.

"_¿Y ahora qué hago?". _Trató de colocar su cabeza fría para encontrar una manera de salir de esto en una pieza, pero en ese estado no tenía la fuerza para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un minotauro, menos si traía su maza consigo, su energía ni siquiera parecía alcanzarle para elevar vuelo, sin darse cuenta había perdido demasiada sangre y su cuerpo se estaba agarrotando, una prueba de ello era su pie que se mantenía lacio e inútil arrastrándose contra la tierra. De verdad que veía pocas posibilidades de salir de esto, y era optimista decir siquiera que las tenía.

La bestia venía corriendo hacia él y no pudo hacer nada más que esperar la envestida en vista que no conseguía controlar sus pies lo suficiente para echarlos a correr, agradeció para sus adentros que su atacante no haya ido con la maza al frente, el minotauro lo embistió con su propia cabeza, Sebastián se las arregló para no quedar incrustado en sus cuernos, y mientras la criatura seguía corriendo para aplastarlo contra un árbol tuvo la oportunidad de enterrar sus garras de una forma más que superficial en su cuello y morderle donde alcanzaba desde su posición, que fue por la zona de su oreja. La bestia bramó y desaceleró un poco el paso justo antes de estrellar la espalda de Sebastián contra un tronco. El choque fue brutal, pero pudo estar peor, al menos no sintió sus huesos partirse en miles de pequeños fragmentos.

Apenas pudo tomarse un segundo para asimilar el impacto cuando el minotauro volvió a aplastarlo contra el árbol, una y otra vez apenas dándole un respiro al rubio del dolor.

"_Bien, tengo que hacer algo antes que termine de triturarme la espalda". _Forzóa sus dedos a enterrarse más profundo en la carne de su adversario cobrándole un alarido antes que la bestia lo tomara de los hombros y lo arrojara varios metros en el aire. Cayó sobre su costado herido y ahogó un gemido al tiempo que se enroscaba sobre sí mismo por el dolor. Naturalmente, intentó levantarse inmediatamente, pero esta vez no pudo elevarse más que unos centímetros del suelo, cada rincón de sí mismo se tensó y un jadeó brotó de sus labios, volvió a la tierra nuevamente sintiendo su cuerpo hormigueando y puntos negros comenzaron a adueñarse de su visión. Oyó la respiración del minotauro y sus pasos acercándose a él pero no podía levantarse. _Uno, dos, tres. _Su cuerpo no respondía, intentó siquiera mover los dedos pero ni siquiera se doblaban las puntas. _Uno, dos… _Tampoco, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse aunque luchaba contra el peso de sus párpados. _Uno… _Ya que más daba, se lo llevó la oscuridad.

El minotauro levantó la maza por sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Sebastián listo para aplastar al vampiro contra el suelo, pero antes de poder hacerlo un rugido atravesó el bosque y un lobo de gran tamaño lo embistió por un costado. El impacto y la sorpresa ayudaron a alejarlo un tanto del rubio tendido en la tierra. El lobo se levantó rápidamente y tomando la maza con el hocico la arrojó lejos del minotauro antes que este incluso pudiera levantarse. Aunque la bestia de todas formas se recuperó fácilmente de su aturdimiento inicial por el ataque inesperado tardó demasiado en colocarse de pie, y no estuvo suficientemente preparado para recibir el peso del perro sobre él, por ello terminó cayendo al suelo nuevamente con un lobo iracundo sobre él. El licano atacó su cuello, agravando las heridas que el vampiro había hecho en la carne del minotauro anteriormente, y siguiendo esa estrategia pronto tuvo a la criatura desangrándose bajo sus patas, esta había llevado sus manos al cuello del lobo con la intención de ahorcarlo, pero la musculosa zona opuso su resistencia además que el minotauro pronto se quedó sin fuerzas por la pérdida de sangre y terminó muriendo entre gruñidos y convulsiones.

Luego de terminar su trabajo con el minotauro, Luciano se acercó al rubio inconsciente que para su intranquilidad no se había movido ni emitido ningún ruido en todo ese tiempo. Se acercó con su apariencia de lobo y pasó su nariz por su cabello y empujó suavemente el rostro de Sebastián con su hocico esperando alguna reacción del vampiro, pero nada. Sus ojos amarillentos revisaron el resto del cuerpo del rubio y entonces notó la herida de su costado que no dejaba de sangrar. Su forma de lobo dio paso a su apariencia humana, se arrodilló junto al chico y lo ladeó ligeramente para inspeccionar mejor la herida. La falta de pulso y respiración del vampiro eran un problema enorme porque no podía saber si es que había llegado demasiado tarde, pero esperaba que el hecho de quedarle sangre dentro de su cuerpo que siguiera brotando al exterior debería servir como una buena señal por el momento.

- ¿Qué hago con usted ahora, Sebastián? –Habló mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo del vampiro para terminar de rotarlo y ponerlo boca arriba, no pudo evitar ordenar un poco los mechones que caían sobre su sien al verlo de frente. Luego de eso se obligó a apartar su mirada del rostro del hombre, lo primero era detener esa hemorragia.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Oh! ¡Cresta! –Manuel se quejó entre dientes manteniendo su espalda pegada a la pared, por el fondo del pasillo caminaba uno de esos sujetos a quienes deseaba evitar (lo había decidido antes que Martín incluso se lo comentara), pero como siempre, estaba teniendo problemas para alejarse de los problemas. Volvió a echar una ojeada al pasillo y vio al sujeto de menos de 300 entrando en alguna habitación, aprovechó ese instante para correr en dirección a la biblioteca con la esperanza que esos dos no fueran amantes de la lectura como la mayoría.

Notó que su respiración se había acelerado exageradamente en esa pequeña carrera cuando estuvo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y sintió su corazón cerca de la taquicardia- Tengo que dejar de ser tan histérico con estas cosas…

Tomó rápidamente el libro en que había quedado la vez anterior. Seguía con la vista en las hojas pero su cabeza estaba consciente de que faltaban unos cinco pasos toparse con un sillón, aunque algo se cruzó en su camino antes de los tres.

El libro se resbaló de sus manos y rebotó en el piso sin que él reaccionara a recogerlo por un buen tiempo.

- Perdona, no quise asustarte, pequeño –Le habló el sujeto antes de agacharse y alzar el tomo.

- Ah, no… importa –Logró modular con algo de esfuerzo y recibió el libro con las manos algo temblorosas.

- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí, muchacho? –El otro vampiro le dio la espalda y caminó hasta uno de los sillones de tres cuerpos, ya acomodado miró a Manuel y palmeó el cojín a un costado invitándolo a sentarse cerca de él, cuando el chico siguió sin moverse por cerca de medio minuto el sujeto volvió a hablarle- ¡Vamos! Siéntate, intentaré no molestarte demasiado en tu lectura.

Manuel estaba muy lejos de sentirse cómodo con ese tipo ahí, y sentarse cerca de él y su sonrisa intrigante era lo que menos quería, pero tampoco deseaba ofender al vampiro, así que obedeció y se acercó, aunque no se sentó contiguo a él, sino que ocupó la otra punta del sillón y apoyó su espalda en el vórtice que formaban el brazo y el respaldo del sofá. Volvió a ubicar la página y comenzó a leer, pero se desconcentraba cada dos líneas porque sentía la mirada del sujeto sobre él, eso le erizaba la piel y estaba esperando sentir los colmillos del hombre clavarse en alguna parte de su cuello muy pronto.

- Dime, ¿Hace cuanto que estás en este clan?

Se atragantó con la misma saliva que había mandado hacia abajo por su tráquea. "¡Ash! ¿Cuántos tenía? ¿100? ¡¿150?! ¡¿Cuántos dijo Julio?!"- Bueno, no tanto… -Empezó diciendo para tantear sus opciones.

- ¿50? ¿70 años?... ¿Exactamente qué tan antiguo eres?

- Ese no es tu asunto –Respondió cortante y al segundo se arrepintió. Miró al vampiro para asegurarse si aún no lo sacaba de quicio y por suerte no era así.

- Muy bien, muy bien, tranquilo pequeño, solo tengo curiosidad, te ves mucho más joven que todos aquí, eso es todo.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –Preguntó con honesta curiosidad- Que yo haya notado nuestras facciones no cambian en lo más mínimo –O eso fue lo que le dijo María en una oportunidad.

- Como le dije a ese tal Julio, es una habilidad que tengo –El hombre se reclinó hacia atrás y pasó una de sus piernas por sobre la otra. Manuel se puso nervioso con esa punta de zapato tan cerca de su cuerpo.

- Aham… -Volvió a tratar de no parecer interesado en el sujeto a su lado y regresó su mirada al libro, pero aún lo inquietaban esos ojos puestos en su cara. Trató de avanzar en el capítulo a pesar de todo, pero pronto fue completamente desesperante- Sabes, no acostumbro a estar acompañado en este lugar, no sé, tal vez podrías…

- ¿Cuál era tu nombre? –El vampiro ignoró completamente lo que el chileno había estado diciendo.

- Nunca te lo dije, ahora, ¿Podrías…?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Quisiera saberlo –Otra vez fue interrumpido mientras intentaba echarlo. Apretó los dedos y la boca sintiendo la frustración corriendo por su sistema. Por un momento pensó en ignorarlo o darle un nombre falso, pero alguno de sus compañeros podría meter la pata luego llamándolo por su nombre, así que…

- Me llamo Manuel, y no me interesa saber el tuyo si es que pensabas dármelo.

- Woah, qué cruel, ¿No te enseñaron a ser cortes con los invitados? –Lo comentó con una sonrisa por tanto parecía tan solo estar bromeando.

- ¿Y tú no sabes que cuando alguien tiene un libro entre las manos quiere leerlo y no conversar? –Manuel sabía que no debería estar buscando su ira, pero no podía evitar dejar a su boca hablar cuando se encontraba nervioso. Al menos el vampiro no pareció molestarse ante eso.

- ¿Siempre eres tan directo?

- No –Se acomodó un poquito más en el sillón, hundiéndose en el cojín y ubicando su cuello en el final del respaldo. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, unos suficientes para que el más joven comenzara a acostumbrarse al peso de la mirada del otro sin incomodarlo tanto.

- Dime Manuel, ¿Tienes algún dueño en este clan? –Aquella pregunta lo sacó inmediatamente de la lectura. Lo miró consternado y abriendo ligeramente la boca.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Qué? –Bajó el libro y se ladeó hacia el vampiro- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? –Entrecerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío subiéndole por el brazo cuando el vampiro acercó su mano y lo rozó por sobre el polerón- ¡¿Qué…?! –Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente al entender lo que había detrás de la mirada que el vampiro llevaba dándole. Intentó levantarse y alejarse pero de un momento a otro tenía al sujeto sobre él, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y obligándolo a reclinarse hacia atrás y hundirse en el sofá.

- ¿Vas a responderme algo por las buenas, muchacho? –El mayor se aproximó a Manuel y este se recogió sobre sí mismo, si el maldito tipo lo tocaba estaría en muchos más problemas. Trató de tranquilizar su corazón pero su pecho…- ¿Por qué respiras? –El sujeto frunció el entrecejo.

- Costumbre, nunca se me quitó –Le respondió rápidamente.

- Ah, empiezas a cooperar, muy bien –Se acomodó un poco más enfrente del chico, su rodilla quedó apoyada en el cojín y entre las piernas de Manuel- ¿Entonces? ¿Alguno de ellos tiene la propiedad de tus acciones?

- ¡No! –Respondió por reflejo, pero luego le pareció un tanto extraña la pregunta- Espera, ¿Qué…?

- ¿Ninguno de ellos te mordió? –Ahora, una sonrisa abiertamente lasciva se colocó en su rostro y ahora sí se fue encima de Manuel.

- ¡Aléjate, no me toques! –Usó las piernas y colocó las manos en puño sobre su pecho para mantenerlo a distancia; no podía arriesgarse a tocar sus manos o su cara porque el sujeto podría percibir su calor corporal, aún así, este era más fuerte que él y se estaba aproximando sin que pudiera hacer mucho para resistirse.

Una de sus manos estaba a milímetros de tocar una de sus mejillas cuando su rodilla golpeó entre las piernas del vampiro, el sujeto cayó a su lado gimiendo, Manuel se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, pero una mano firme aprisionó su antebrazo entre los dedos duros como piedras y le imposibilitó su escape.

- ¡Esta es la regla del más fuerte, chico! ¡Si ninguno de ellos te tiene yo te tomaré! –Lo sujetó de ambos brazos y lo estaba arrastrando de vuelta al sillón.

- ¡Quítame tus putas manos…!

_**¡Grrrrr!**_

A los oídos de Manuel llegó un rugido que le erizó la piel, cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre sí mismo pensando que venía del vampiro, pero lo próximo que sintió tan solo fue un empujón que lo hizo caer al piso pero ni siquiera fue tan brusco como lo abría esperado. Luego escuchó un golpe seco y entonces abrió los ojos y se enteró que Martín había llegado justo a tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué estabas pensando hacerle?! –El rubio estaba sobre el sujeto con las manos firmemente alrededor del cuello, sus ojos estaban rojos y el largo de sus colmillos se había extendido al máximo. A pesar de haber preguntado algo no le permitió contestar, lo sacudió desde la garganta haciendo que la cabeza del tipo golpeara duramente contra el suelo- ¡Si le volvés a poner un dedo encima te mato! –Le gritó antes de soltarlo, se acercó a Manuel y de un tirón lo levantó del suelo.

- ¡Ese chico dijo que no tenía dueño! –Comentó furioso el hombre que a duras penas se estaba parando.

- ¡Qué sabes vos! ¡Manuel es mío! ¿Me escuchás? ¡Mío! ¡Si te atrevés a tocarlo me las arreglaré para despedazarte a pesar de tu edad!

Manuel se quedó inmóvil frente al agarre que Martín mantenía en su brazo y alrededor de su cintura, temblando un poco ante la voz macabra que el rubio había usado para amenazar al otro.

No se quedaron mucho más, antes que el sujeto terminara de erguirse correctamente, Martín lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Pensándolo más tarde el moreno lo encontraría chistoso, iban acarreándolo como muñeco de trapo por el pasillo y él estaba tan atontado que se dejaba hacer sin decir una palabra, su cara de idiota al mirar a Martín debió ser patética.

En pocos minutos estaban en el cuarto del rubio, luego de fijar la puerta este se permitió quitar su control sobre el brazo del más joven. Al ver que el moreno no hacía nada frunció el ceño- ¿Es que llegó a hacerte algo? –Su pregunta trajo de vuelta al chico.

- Eh, ¿No…?

- ¿Por qué estás así entonces? –Martín se acercó unos pasos y frotó los hombros de Manuel con ambas manos.

- Es que… -Cerró la boca por un largo tiempo al no encontrar qué decir, y en todo ese tiempo el rubio no apartó sus manos, por ello terminó dirigiendo su mirada a ellas- Solo… -Tragó saliva y sin desearlo verdaderamente alejó las manos del mayor de su cuerpo- No puedo creer que te dejé decir todo eso sin darte un golpe, pero, gracias… -Le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro al decir lo último- Los dos sabemos que de todas formas es mentira -Trato de mantener una sonrisa, pero el semblante cabizbajo del rubio lo hizo quitarla. Lo que vino fue como estarse moviendo en cámara lenta por una eternidad.

Martin se acercó más y suavemente tocó su mejilla, un estremecimiento atravesó el cuerpo del moreno ante el frío contacto, pero no intento alejarlo. En pocos segundos estaban uno junto al otro, toda la superficie de sus torsos tocándose, sus frentes estaban juntas y las manos de cada uno reposaban en los brazos del otro.

-No dejes que nadie te toque, nadie más... -Susurró Martín al tiempo que reclinaba su cabeza y estuvo a punto de hacer que sus narices también se rozaran.

Manuel se sentía tan tranquilo, tan confortable cerca de Martin que sus ojos se cerraban solos y su voz brotaba a penas como un murmullo, de hecho, podría ni siquiera ser consciente de lo que se estaban diciendo- ¿Por qué querría a cualquier otro?... -Su cuerpo se apegó todavía más al de Martin y este le respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Manuel... -Estrechándolo contra su pecho, el rubio acercó al chico tanto que sus narices se tocaron en esta oportunidad y los labios de ambos estaban a centímetros de unirse, sus ojos verdes los vigilaban detenidamente; entreabiertos, finos labios, deliciosos y el recuerdo de ellos le comentaba que eran tan suaves. En un momento se preguntó qué demonios estaba esperando.

Manuel estaba tan absorto mirando los ojos de Martín que se dio cuenta de lo que el rubio estaba haciendo cuando este estaba casi sobre él. El corazón le dio un vuelco _"¡Va a besarme!", _pensó totalmente emocionado y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse por sí solos. Pero después volvió a replantearse la situación _"¡Oh, por dios! ¡Va a besarme!" _frunció el entrecejo con furia y con un empujón en el pecho de Martín lo alejó. No dijo nada ante la cara consternada del mayor, solo se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a andar.

- Me quedaré en mi habitación, gracias otra vez –Sacó el cerrojo y justo cuando la boca de Martín recuperó su capacidad de emitir sonido, dio un portazo y caminó con fuertes pisotones hacia su cuarto.

"¡Iba a besarme! ¡No puedo creerlo!" En otro momento sabría que estaría más que complacido con recibir un beso del rubio, pero ahora… si Martín se había apartado la otra vez, y dicho todas esas cosas antes, bueno, que se atenga a las consecuencias, no era solo cuando él quería.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Luciano estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a un costado de Sebastián, había acarreando al chico una buena distancia desde donde ocurrió la pelea, estaban al lado de un rio de caudal medio, había limpiado un poco la herida y con la tela de su chaqueta logró hacer una improvisadas vendas para parar ligeramente la pérdida de sangre. Eso hace tiempo, y el rubio aún no hacía ningún movimiento y la mancha roja seguía expandiéndose.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y cerró los ojos mostrando la angustia que lo estaba atormentando. Su corriente de pensamiento tampoco lo estaba ayudando mucho para decidir qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación, cosas como _"¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente", "Es un chupasangre", "No se supone que me preocupe de él", _y después se enfrentaban con los _"Ya es tarde para pensar en eso", "¿Cómo podría dejarlo a su suerte ahora?". _

- ¡Uh! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué tanto me estaré pareciendo a Daniel en este momento? –Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras volvía a mirar al hombre recostado a un lado de él. Observándolo bien, realmente Sebastián se veía como el "muerto" que era, aunque eso no alejaba de su pensamiento que el vampiro seguía resplandeciendo a pesar de ese hecho, el rubio podría haber sido un ángel muy hermoso.

"Muy bien, tengo que parar aquí". Se regañó a sí mismo por volver a pensar en una cosa como esa. Volvió a mirar la zona herida del rubio, notando que la mancha roja había dejado de expandirse. Soltó un suspiro aliviado, esa era una buena señal, significaba que el cuerpo de Sebastián al fin estaba reaccionando y su herida comenzaba a curarse.

- Cuando despierte estará muy débil –Pensó en voz alta nuevamente y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, ninguno de sus sentidos le advertía de algún merodeador de cuidado, todo estaba muy tranquilo, o lo que se considera tranquilo en el bosque. Por eso se levantó, dispuesto a buscar algo que pudiera ofrecerle a Sebastián cuando se despertara para que recuperara sus fuerzas.

"Bien Daniel, creo que ahora los dos somos una desgracia completa para el clan". Una irónica sonrisa se posó en sus labios; siendo que el muchacho estaba con un vampiro, al menos de acuerdo a todas sus sospechas, pues bien, él técnicamente no estaba en la misma situación, pero con el pensamiento también se peca, así que no era mucho mejor que el lobito en estos tiempos.

- Al menos ya sé por qué ninguna mujer me ha durado demasiado –Soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba y llevaba una mano a acariciar su frente.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Por favor, ya son mujeres grandes, pueden cuidarse solas. ¡Oh! ¿De verdad crees eso Manuel? Bueno, ¡Por qué chucha no lo pensaste antes!".

- _**¡Grrr! **_–El chileno recibió el peso del otro vampiro y ambos rodaron por el piso mostrándose los colmillos y enterrando las garras en los hombros del otro.

- ¡Oh, por favor, suéltalo! _¡Manuel!_ -Al escucharlas el joven no pudo hacer nada más que rodar los ojos, aunque por un lado no era necesariamente culpa de las chicas.

_Luego de dos horas y media de esperar en su cuarto, Manuel no pudo seguir convenciéndose a sí mismo que estaba más seguro allí, si esos sujetos querían molestarlo lo harían en cualquier lugar, por ello salió al pasillo y rápidamente bajó la escalera para dirigirse al jardín, pero al ir acercándose a la puerta de entrada un ajetreo incesante llegó hasta sus oídos de un pasillo lateral. Típico de él, fue a ver qué estaba pasando, y se encontró con el invitado más joven acosando descaradamente a Catalina y María, las muchachas se veían incómodas con ese sujeto, pero nadie hizo nada hasta que el tipo tomó del brazo a Catalina, las chicas comenzaron a gritarle y luego se sumaron unos golpes. Manuel se quedó atónito cuando el vampiro tiró del pelo a María y la arrojó a un lado, fue ahí cuando se metió en la discusión, logró que dejara a las chicas pero se las tomó con él._

La rodilla del sujeto se enterró en su estómago y los segundos que se quedó sin aire le costaron unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos y el torso. Valiéndose de sus piernas enredó su cuerpo en el tipo y logró rotar para quedar sobre él, unos combos en el rostro y sus garras enterradas en los costados fue lo máximo que consiguió, el vampiro también lo sujetó con las piernas y lo regresó al piso, sus piernas quedaron de una forma muy incómoda y dolorosa, sobretodo sentía que sus rodillas estaban recibiendo demasiada presión en el sentido equivocado. Un grito de dolor se escapó de su boca cuando el sujeto le enterró las garras a un costado de su cuerpo, con ese gemido las dos chicas más gritaron e intentaron sacárselo de encima pero el tipo hizo aparecer sus alas y las extendió, además de lanzarlas hacia un lado luego sirvieron para envolverlos a ambos en ellas y evitar que pudieran acercarse a ayudarlo.

- ¡Agh! –Volvió a retorcerse cuando las garras se enterraron más en su piel e inevitablemente se cuerpo de arqueó por el dolor. El tipo buscaba aprovecharse de eso y se acercó a su cuello con la intención de morderlo, pero antes que pudiera enterrarle los colmillos la mano de Manuel se posó en su rostro y con todas sus fuerzas lo mantuvo alejado. Comenzaba a cansarse cuando todo el bullicio y los gritos atrajeron al resto del clan.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Escuchó la voz de Pedro detrás de las alas negras del vampiro y pronto algo estaba tirando a su atacante lejos de él.

Pedro y Martín tomaron de las alas al sujeto y con algo de forcejeo de por medio lograron despegarlo del chileno que ya manchaba la alfombra con la sangre de su costado. El vampiro fue lanzado por el aire hasta estrellarse con la pared y sus alas desaparecieron luego de arrastrar una buena cantidad de objetos al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza vieron los ojos rojos del sujeto todavía con la excitación de la pelea invadiendo su sistema, por ello seguramente volvió a levantarse e intentó abalanzarse hacia Manuel otra vez, pero esta vez Julio que acababa de entrar a la habitación se plantó frente al chileno y con un arañazo de su mano izquierda lo devolvió al piso donde se quedó quieto por fin.

Aún respirando agitado Manuel intentó sentarse pero el ardor en su costado lo mantuvo en el piso y le arrancó otro gemido. Martín no tardó en colocarse a su lado y presionar su herida.

Luego de todo eso el sujeto mayor entró al cuarto también, vio al chileno en el piso con su camiseta manchándose de sangre y un poco más allá a su compañero elevándose con los codos del suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? –Cuando su compañero más joven levantó la mirada hacia él, el mayor le mostró los colmillos con el ceño fruncido, tal vez sabía que había metido la pata.

- ¡Claramente no podemos tenerlos con nosotros! ¡Tu amigo no sabe comportarse! –Pedro parecía estarle gruñendo a pesar de intentar guardar un poco de calma- ¡Lo siento pero no pueden quedarse aquí! ¡Pueden cazar en este lugar pero los quiero fuera de esta casa ahora!

Eso claramente molestó a ambos vampiros, pero viendo a la mayoría del clan reunido no tenían de otra. El mayor se acercó a su compañero y tirándolo de la polera lo levantó sin nada de delicadeza.

- Agradecemos su hospitalidad, y lo siento por este problema –Les escupió antes de irse.

En la habitación se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ya no pudieron oír el ruido de sus pasos, una vez que la puerta se escuchó cerrarse de un portazo los chicos recobraron el movimiento y la voz.

- ¡Manuel! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear con uno de casi trescientos?! –Comenzó Martín, con la amabilidad de gritarle a un lado de la oreja.

- ¡Estás demente chileno, última vez que muevo un dedo para ayudarte! –Fue la intervención de Julio.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! –Los regañó Catalina y María se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó la cara suavemente con ambas manos.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeño tonto? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce en los labios mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Era una manera de demostrarle un poco de agradecimiento, o eso pensaba Manuel.

- Sí, ugh… pudo ser peor –Comentó empezando a sonreírle de regreso, hasta que Martín volvió a hablarle y lo zarandeó un poco con ello.

- ¡Claro que pudo ser peor! ¡Tenes suerte que vinimos a ayudarte! ¡Grandísimo pelotudo! ¡Mirá cómo quedaste por dártelas de héroe!

- ¡Ay, ya no me grites y… abrázame! –Su voz no salió muy clara en la última palabra y su cabeza comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos luchaban para no cerrarse.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Martín se alarmó de inmediato y lo sujetó más cerca de su pecho.

- Debe ser la herida, se ve un poco pálido, ¿No crees? –Itzel se acercó al trío que se encontraba en el piso y examinó al chileno detenidamente- Martín, cárgalo quieres, iremos por un poco de sangre al cuarto de Miguel –La chica se mantenía perfectamente calmada en comparación con el rubio a quien le temblaban las manos cuando levantó al chico del suelo.

Estaban subiendo la escalera en masa cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, inmediatamente y en sincronía todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Miguel que les devolvió la mirada un tanto confundido.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? –Había empezado a caminar hacia ellos pero cuando vio a Manuel en los brazos de Martín comenzó a correr y en unos segundos estuvo a su lado en la escalera- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡¿Cómo decís una pelotudes así?!

- Miguel, es una larga historia, ahora solo…

- Ahora solo podrías explicarnos por qué hueles a perro –Comentó Pedro interrumpiendo monumentalmente a su hermana, y una vez que lo dijo todos se percataron que de hecho, era cierto que el mayor traía una estela consigo.

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron como platos momentáneamente, pero pronto regresaron a la normalidad e intentó poner una placa de indiferencia en sus facciones- No, claro que no –Pero no le funcionó para nada.

- Claro que sí, carnal.

- ¡No! Revísense las narices, tal vez ustedes huelen a perro, ¡Y qué estamos haciendo! ¡Martín, el chileno se está desangrando, muévete!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

La cabeza le retumbaba como tambores, fue lo primero de lo que se hizo consciente. Lentamente abrió sus ojos claros para encontrar que algo irradiaba luz muy cerca de él, volvió a presionar sus ojos y se removió un poco, apoyándose en sus antebrazos se levantó ligeramente, en todo ese ir y venir que tuvo su cabeza terminó tocando con su frente algo peludo, volvió a abrir los parpados tan solo un poco y vio un conejo dispuesto frente a él.

- Pensé que lo necesitarías cuando despertaras –Escuchó una voz cerca de él y como un resorte se sentó. Si su herida hubiera seguido abierta el movimiento le habría sacado unas cuantas lágrimas, pero su maldición ya había hecho su trabajo y la herida estaba cerrada, lo único que jugó en su contra fue el cansancio que le dio una fuerte punzada en la frente y lo desestabilizó.

- ¿Vos qué demonios haces aquí? –Su voz se escuchó un poco más baja de lo que debería y su cuerpo continúo tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

- Bueno, no estarás sugiriendo que esperara afuera a que despertaras, está oscureciendo y comienza a hacer frío, por eso también decidí prender un fuego y…

- ¡Ya! –Gritó Sebastián agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, el parloteo tan solo agravaba su dolor de cabeza. Cuando la molestia comenzó a calmarse un poco miró nuevamente el conejo- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

- Ya te lo dije, lo atrapé para ti, necesitas recuperar un poco de sangre.

Con eso, el vampiro lo miró por unos segundos directamente a los ojos, luego miró el conejo, y luego regresó su mirada al lobo, finalmente acercó su mano al animal y atrayéndolo a la altura de su boca enterró los colmillos a la altura de su cuello comenzando a succionar hasta que no quedó ni una gota. Lo drenó tan rápido que el lobo soltó una carcajada.

- Tal vez debí traerte dos…

Dejando el cadáver vacio a un lado, Sebastián se sentó correctamente con un poco de su energía renovada, lo suficiente para darle una mirada a Luciano que por un momento le provocó un escalofrío al lobo- ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- No tiene que darme esa mirada –Comentó mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa en su rostro- Una vez que me encargué del minotauro no sabía muy bien qué hacer contigo, así que te busqué un poco de sangre y me senté a esperar que despertaras.

Los ojos de Sebastián se ampliaron detrás de los lentes- ¿Me ayudaste?

- Pues, sí…

- ¿Por qué? –El rubio entrecerró los ojos y acercó sus piernas a su torso, rodeándolas luego con sus brazos.

- Creo que es una manera de pagarte.

Una respuesta como esa extrañó al rubio, sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad mirando al moreno- ¿De qué hablas?

Luciano le sonrió- Le salvaste la vida a los cachorros, te debía una…

- Uhm, seis –Respondió Sebastián.

- ¿Eh?

- Eran sietes niños, si quieres pagarme por cada uno aún me debes seis misiones de salvataje –Terminando de hablar le sonrió de manera traviesa y burlona al moreno que no pudo más que reír.

- Muy bien, intentaré pagarte pronto…

Hubo unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada más. Hasta que Sebastián se acomodó un poco más apretando con mayor fuerza sus piernas contra el pecho.

- No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo conmigo aquí.

- ¿Y ahora de qué hablas?

- Podría acabar con vos en dos segundos…

- ¡Ja, ja! Creo que ya tenemos comprobado que sería más de dos segundos –Le sonrió y lo miró de una manera que decía _"Oye, dame más crédito", _y por ello Sebastián tuvo que esconder una sonrisa detrás de sus rodillas.

-… gracias –Susurró luego de otro periodo de silencio.

- Cuando quieras…


	32. Los problemas te persiguen

Perdón por el retraso, pero había estado dedicada a otras cosas (maldita PSU) pero aquí está e intentaré tener el otro más cerca de la fecha que corresponde xD

**-Iris-**

**CAP 32: LOS PROBLEMAS TE PERSIGUEN **

- ¡Osh! Está bien, lo haré –Se decidió finalmente a tomar el celular y marcar ese contacto que, entre nos, ni siquiera debería tener. Los sonidos de marcado se sucedieron uno tras otro hasta que le pedía dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz. No contaba con mucho tiempo así que tomó esa opción. Miró por todos los costados de la habitación antes de comenzar a hablar.

- ¡Gringo! Escucha, sobre esta tarde, bueno… surgió un problema… ¡No! ¡Un problemón! La neta que no te estoy mintiendo esta vez, en realidad quería juntarme contigo… -Al segundo de decir eso sus ojos se ampliaron con horror- ¡Digo, no contigo! ¡Para hacer el trabajito!... Bueno… ¡Pues…! ¡Ah! ¡Me lleva…! ¡El punto es que no me esperes! ¡Adiós! –Cortó y se azotó la frente con su palma maldiciendo entre dientes. Itzel diría que es inquietante su estupidez ante el teléfono.

_Cinco horas antes…_

-Tengo una sensación extraña… -Le comentó Catalina a María mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la gran casa.

- Quizás el conejo que comimos estaba enfermo, yo también me he sentido algo rara –Comentó la chica de pelo negro acariciándose el vientre.

- No hablo de eso –Rodó los ojos- Es esa sensación que tengo cuando algo importante está por pasar.

-… No juegues, ya me estaba acostumbrando a tanta tranquilidad –Respondió irónica.

- Es en serio, creo…

_**- ¡Estoy en casa chicos! ¡Vengan a saludar a papá!**_

Ambas muchachas se miraron con una expresión incrédula en sus rostros.

- Ya veo a qué te refieres…

…

…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Miguel no podía quitar por completo el pánico de su cara mientras observaba a dos vampiros bastante conocidos acercándose.

- ¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu padre? ¡Ven aquí! –Un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se abalanzó sobre él y lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Padre? ¡Por favor! ¿Otra vez estás con eso? –Con ambas manos intentaba apartarlo- ¡Antonio!

- Es un gusto verte otra vez, Miguel –Francis se acercó a ellos con una media sonrisa, le divertía la situación.

Después de unos segundos el mayor lo soltó y Miguel les dio otra mirada a sus dos "invitados".

- ¿Por qué están aquí? –Quiso ir directo al punto. La sonrisa del sujeto llamado Antonio se ensanchó.

- Vengo a conocer a mi nuevo hijo.

La columna de Miguel se puso rígida como un fierro- ¿Q-qué?

- ¡Sí! Francis me contó hace un tiempo de este nuevo chico, y ya que tú no me has comentado nada vine a conocerlo en persona –Su expresión se volvió más sombría- Quisiera ver qué tiene de especial para que lo hayas ocultado de mí…

Si el corazón de Miguel latiera, se habría parado en ese segundo- Es…–Abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato, suponía que era mejor guardar silencio por el momento. Antonio pasó a un lado de él para adentrarse en la casa, y cuando Francis comenzaba a hacer lo mismo lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿No pudiste mantener la boca cerrada? –Frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos.

- Perdóname, pero se escapó un pequeño comentario de mis labios y luego no tuve más opción que decirle todo… -Para ese instante el más joven lo sujetó de la camisa y acercó sus rostros.

- Exactamente, ¿Qué es _todo_?

**¡Aahhh!**

Los ojos de Miguel se ampliaron y se giró rápidamente hacia la dirección que había tomado Antonio al oír el grito de Manuel.

- ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea, Francis! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?! –Mientras corría no paraba de gritarle al rubio que lo seguía por atrás.

…

_Sabía que tras esa puerta lo encontraría, una sustancia viscosa se escurría por las rendijas a los costados. Se acercó lentamente, dando cada paso con extremo cuidado, intentando que sus pisadas no fueran más que el roce de una pluma sobre las baldosas. Acercó la mano tentativamente al pomo, fue como un toque de hielo entre sus dedos y entonces._

**- Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap…**

"¿Y ahora…?". Aún con la tensión que había puesto en su espalda ese libro con historias bizarras de terror y ciencia ficción, ladeó su cabeza hacia la puerta para tener una mejor visión de la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta y gracias a eso vio a un hombre desconocido que caminaba velozmente por el pasillo y solo dio una fugaz mirada dentro del cuarto, al menos hasta que unos pasos más allá se detuvo, regresó trotando y entró finalmente a la habitación.

- ¡Así que aquí estabas! –Se acercaba a Manuel con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos.

- ¿Ah? –El libro se resbaló de sus manos al levantarse de un salto.

- ¡Ven aquí! –El sujeto seguía acercándose y eso encendió las alarmas de Manuel.

- ¿Q-qué quieres? –Se escabulló por un costado del sillón y comenzó a rodear la habitación con el hombre siguiéndole los pasos.

- No te alejes, ya sé que tienes pulso.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! –El sujeto no se detenía- ¿Quién eres? –Alzó la voz al verse encerrado en una esquina, fue entonces que el extraño se arrojó sobre su cuerpo. Al chileno no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritar.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Suéltame! –Con todas sus fuerzas intentó apartarlo pero el agarre del extraño sobre él no se aflojaba ni un poco a pesar de tanto pataleo y el constante retorcimiento de su cuerpo. Lo único que hacía el otro hombre era sonreír, reír y decir cosas extrañas.

- ¡Siempre es una buena noticia la llegada de otro hijo a la familia!

- ¡¿Hijo?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Ya déjame!

- ¡Y eres tan lindo! ¡Me recuerdas a Lovino!

- ¡Ahh!

"¡Detesto a las visitas!" Y "¿Qué demonios le sucede a este tipo?" fueron unas de las cosas que le surgieron en la cabeza.

Su forcejeo y los gritos contra el sujeto se volvieron más enérgicos y desesperados cuando por el peso del extraño y el enredo que se formó entre sus piernas ambos terminaron en el piso, el chileno recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! –Desde su posición en el piso pudo ver dos pares de pies que entraron a la habitación, luego de levantar la vista no se dio el tiempo de analizar a la persona que venía atrás, con la imagen de la primera le bastaba- ¡Miguel! ¡¿Quién demonios es este?! ¡Quítamelo de encima! –A pesar de estar pidiendo ayuda a gritos el otro vampiro tan solo se quedó quieto donde estaba y luchaba para esconder una sonrisa- ¡Miguel!

…

-… y al parecer Francis y Antonio quisieron venir a verte, Manuel…

Luego de la extraña primera impresión, el sujeto de ojos verdes dejó de ser un psicópata en la mente de Manuel para convertirse en alguien a quien debía temer mucho más que antes. El menor estaba parado a un lado de Miguel sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, pero vigilando las acciones de Antonio en todo momento. Para los otros tres parecía que el niño se había cohibido.

- Y bien Antonio, ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte con nosotros esta vez? –Había otra pregunta más importante que Miguel quería hacerle, pero no estaba seguro cómo realizarla, o si debería.

- Aún no lo decido, depende de cómo funcionen ciertas cosas aquí… -El europeo no dejó de mirar al chileno mientras hablaba, hecho que incomodó a este y a Miguel de igual manera.

"¿Es que nunca puedo tener una semana completamente tranquila?". Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado evitando el contacto con la mano que Antonio acercaba a su pelo. "Parece que no…".

No pasó mucho para que todos (en realidad la mayoría) se enteraran de la presencia de estos dos personajes y, como toda visita que cae de sorpresa, interfirieron con los planes de algunos.

Julio los miraba a cierta distancia con la mandíbula apretada gracias a la frustración de ver su encuentro con Daniel saboteado por la llegada de los dos vampiros. No contaba con ninguna forma de avisarle al lobito que la cita se cancelaba por lo tanto a su consciencia también llegaba la culpa de dejar al chico plantado por horas en el bosque hasta que se cansara de esperarlo.

Por otro lado estaba Pedro quien también había tenido ocupado ese día, a pesar que podría considerarse nada más que un reconocimiento de campo, estuvo emocionado con la idea de ver unas cuantas driadas y sílfides, además de la posibilidad de encontrar algo un poco más peligroso en los bosques de los cerros. Ahora debía encontrar un tiempo a solas para poder llamar o enviarle un mensaje a Alfred antes que el rubio en verdad se moleste por su irresponsabilidad.

"¡Martín! ¡Cojudo mal nacido! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metes cuando se te necesita?!". Miguel mandaba mensaje tras mensaje al celular del rubio, así cuando el estúpido volviera a encender el tonto aparato le explotarían los oídos con notificaciones.

Sí, Francis había contado todo; todo lo que creía saber al menos, por eso debía traerlo de vuelta y rápido para que con el chileno volvieran a estar locos de amor, sino, tarde o temprano Antonio se iba a aburrir e incluso podría no esperar a analizar su _relación. _O esa era la explicación que le daba a que Manuel siguiera en una pieza.

Miguel se acercó a Sebastián y lo sujetó del brazo para que se volteara a mirarlo.

- ¿Dónde carajos está tu hermano?

- ¡Y yo qué sé dónde se metió ese pelotudo! Él y Manuel continúan actuando extraño desde el incidente con esos dos sujetos –Le susurró de vuelta.

- ¡Por eso mismo necesito saber dónde está! El imbécil apagó su celular, tiene que estar aquí y ahora vomitando corazones por los ojos otra vez o si no…

- ¿Eso por qué?

Miguel se aseguró que Antonio estuviera concentrado en alguien más antes de volver a hablar.

- Dios, por décadas intentó que Martín encontrara a alguien para que el consejo no se preocupara más de su "asunto" con Arthur, ¿Por qué creías que Manuel sigue aquí? Francis le fue con la historia que le hicimos tragar la otra vez, pero si nota que no están tan bien como deberían o si cree que Martín pronto se aburrirá como siempre expondrá al chileno al juicio de los mayores y a nosotros con él.

- Pues entonces, espero que puedas darle a Francis un paseo por el potro antes que se vaya.

_20 minutos antes de eso y en otro lugar…_

- ¡Ash! Ya basta –Martín frunció el ceño al oír el tono de su teléfono comenzar de nuevo cuando estaba acabando de descender a tierra firme, extrajo su celular del bolsillo y apagó el aparato sin revisar las llamadas perdidas. No estaba de ánimos de tener un sermón de Miguel o probablemente Sebastián por haber salido sin aviso ni permiso otra vez, además, había algo que quería hacer, y de por sí ya era difícil estar de acuerdo consigo mismo y con sus propias ideas como para más encima tener a alguien más regañándolo por sus acciones.

Encuadró los hombros y miró fijamente la entrada a la casa de Arthur.

- Debo haberme vuelto loco che…

Ya se odiaba por estarse rebajando a esto de nuevo, pidiéndole ayuda al brujo con Manuel.

- Aquí vamos otra vez… -Avanzó y cruzó el umbral luego de un leve momento de duda. Ya dentro del lugar atravesó a un lado de los estantes y llegó al final del cuarto donde había un largo mesón. Podía sentir ruido en el cuarto contiguo que correspondería al de pociones. Arthur estaba en casa y ya debe saber que alguien había entrado. Tocó ese tonto timbre que mantenía sobre el mesón, tocó una, dos y a la tercera ya estuvo seguro que el inglés lo estaba ignorando a propósito. Oprimió los labios, irritado, ¿Qué se creía? Ya lo haría pagar.

Observó la superficie del mesón topándose con unos cuantos frascos y demás recipientes, en su mayoría de vidrio, y entonces tuvo una idea.

_¡Crash!_

- What the hell…?! –Arthur entró aprisa a la habitación deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Martín parado detrás de la larga mesa, a un lado y por el suelo estaban esparcidos gran cantidad de trozos de vidrio.

- ¡Ops! –Exclamó el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. El brujo respiró hondo en un intento de serenarse, limpiaría el desastre luego de ocuparse de esta peste.

- Martín… -Masculló su nombre con amargura- ¿A qué debo el honor?

- Uhm, hagamos esto rápido cejón, a ninguno de los dos le place estar frente a frente.

- Gracias por decirlo –Buscó alguna parte de la superficie de madera que no estuviera con fragmentos de cristal para reposar sus manos- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti… esta vez?

- Cierta persona sigue metiéndose en problemas, necesito un amuleto, nada muy grande ni elaborado, así que hazlo rápido y podré irme de tu casa –Se cruzó de brazos y descansó más peso sobre una de sus piernas, esperando a que el brujo comenzara a moverse.

- Con "cierta persona", ¿Debo entender que hablas de Manuel?

- Ese no es tu problema, solo haz lo que te estoy pidiendo –Martín de verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con este hombre, y menos del chileno.

Arthur se agachó y para el vampiro solo fue visible la parte superior de su cabello, lo escuchó mover cosas allí abajo por unos dos minutos hasta que el brujo volvió a erguirse con un dije en forma de copihue sostenido en su mano.

- Sí, eso le gustará –Murmuró Martín con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, que se extinguió al escuchar el "Lo sé" de Arthur.

- Aunque me agrada la idea de hacer esto para Manuel… –El mayor comenzó a hablar al tiempo que hacía una serie de cosas ritual con el futuro amuleto- Debo decirte que no servirá de mucho, conociéndolo… -Rió por un momento. "Y sabiendo de la protección con la que ya cuenta, esto no hará mucha diferencia".

- Solo sigue con eso querés –Martín pronto se vio con el ceño fruncido e impacientándose por el tiempo que esto estaba demorando.

- ¡Ja! Martín, si te preocuparas tanto por su seguridad, deberías saber que con ustedes no es el mejor lugar para estar a salvo.

Las uñas del vampiro comenzaban a enterrarse en sus antebrazos- No me digas, ¿Y él estaría más seguro con…?

- Conmigo, por supuesto…

El brujo recibió una mirada ácida del chico parado frente a él- Seguí soñando… -Le habló con un tono amenazante en su voz.

- No puedes negar que los tiempos han cambiado, ahora un brujo está mucho más seguro que un vampiro en todo aspecto.

- Con toda la gente que quisiera cortarte el cuello lo dudo –Intentó burlarse.

- Al menos yo sé de quién cuidarme y qué esperar, a ustedes cualquier criatura puede atacarlos sin aviso solo por lo que son.

Martín deseaba poder decir algo contra eso, pero no era más que la verdad, así que tan solo siguió mirando a Arthur con desprecio y en silencio mientras el brujo recitaba unas cuantas frases para terminar el amuleto. Una vez hecho el trabajo lo acercó a Martín quien rápidamente lo tomó y guardó en su bolsillo. Ya arreglado todo este asunto se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la mano dentro del bolsillo masajeando nerviosamente el amuleto.

- Ya sabes… -La voz del brujo detuvo su huida a dos metros de la puerta- En cuanto Manuel quiera ponerse bajo una mejor protección puede venir conmigo.

Fastidiado ya con tanta tontería se volteó a mirar al inglés nuevamente- Ni siquiera te hagas ilusiones, de todos modos, no es apto para ser aprendiz de nadie, y aunque el chileno lo intentara… -Detuvo su lengua y sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante las palabras que iba pero se abstuvo de decir. Aunque Arthur quería escucharlas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasaría?

Martín lo observó con fuego flameando en sus ojos- Si llegara a traicionarnos de esa forma Miguel nunca se lo perdonaría, ni tampoco yo… -Pensó que eso era todo, volvió a tomar su camino hacia la puerta pero nuevamente el brujo lo detuvo.

- ¡Claro! Tan solo lo matarías y sería la misma historia que con Benjamín… –Escupió Arthur con algo de resentimiento asomándose en su mirada. Vio a Martín girándose hacia él una vez más, con una clara confusión atravesándole el rostro- No actúes como si no lo recordarás –Frunció el ceño con enfado ante la actuación del chico, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era una burla o muestra de indiferencia por parte del más joven, al parecer, realmente tenía problemas para entender de qué estaban hablándole. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron con sorpresa antes de dar una carcajada amarga- ¡No me digas! ¿De verdad no te…? ¡Ja! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste por qué tienes tantos problemas con todo el mundo, Martín?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas ahora? –Se tomó un momento para repasar el nombre que el brujo pronunció hace un momento, y a los pocos segundos de comenzar un fuerte dolor de cabeza se interpuso en su tarea, mientras tanto, Arthur continuaba con sus propios comentarios para refrescarle la memoria.

- El pequeño rufián a quien entrenaba mi padre cuando nos conocimos, dios, ¡Quién lo diría! De todo este lamentable asunto que aún nos persigue creía que esa sería la cara que no olvidarías…

- ¿Qué…?

- Después de todo, tú fuiste quien lo mató…

Esa frase, esa acusación, hizo que de un golpe un rostro apareciera frente a los ojos de Martín y casi al instante un recuerdo de esos días por fin pudo salir tras esa mancha negra que su cabeza había creado para borrar lo que más se pudiera de aquel incidente y malas decisiones que comenzó todo.

"_Oh, por favor, quitá esa expresión, te estropea el rostro "_

Una sonrisa cruel y burlona se sostenía en aquel semblante ligeramente infantil que su mente trajo de regreso ante él.

- … ¿Lo recuerdas ahora? –El brujo notó la cantidad de emociones que cruzaron por el cuerpo del vampiro. Pudo sentir un poco de lástima por la mirada perdida que estaba teniendo, y el hecho que sus dedos se enterraban en su cabello le confirmaba otra vez que por alguna razón el rubio había olvidado una parte importante de cómo sucedieron las cosas. Dio un suspiro y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho- Tuviste tu venganza contra nosotros con ese chico, no soy el único que tomó gente de otros, Martín, deberías recordar eso…

El vampiro tenía suficientes problemas con su cabeza atacándolo con más y más imágenes como para responderle. Salió corriendo de la casa y luego de unos pasos sobre la tierra extendió las alas y se elevó. Los músculos de su cara parecían haberse petrificado, seguía con la misma expresión ida mientras volaba sin ningún rumbo.

"_No puedo creer que te sorprenda, ¿Me viste con ellos antes, no?"_

"_No finjas, esa chica no te importa tanto"_

"_¿De verdad piensas que puedes enfrentarte a mí?"_

"_Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como tú, ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?"_

"_Anda… ¡Ugh!... hazlo… mátame de una vez…"_

- ¡Ya basta! –Gritó y sus manos sostuvieron firmemente su cabeza. Su memoria ahora empezaba a volver pero no lo quería así, todo esto de repente lo iba a volver loco.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"¿En qué puto momento este imbécil piensa aparecer su mugrosa nariz por acá?". Manuel estaba hastiado, verdaderamente fastidiado del español que había decidido acosarlo durante toda la tarde. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar si escuchaba otro "¡Ostias!", además ya le estaba molestando que a cada segundo o a cada expresión que mostrara su rostro este tipo lo comparara con un tal Lovino, lo ponía de nervios.

- Vaya, qué desgracia que Martin no esté aquí, ¿Verdad pequeño? Estaba tan entusiasmado con ver de nuevo a ese muchacho, junto a ti, claro. ¡Cuéntame cómo se conocieron! Quisiera escucharlo.

- ¿De verdad? –No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, y supuso que debió esforzarse más en sonar un poco emocionado, al menos la mitad de lo que estaba el mayor.

- ¡Claro! –Fue la animada respuesta.

- No, Martín la cuenta mejor, esperémoslo, ¿Quieres…?

- ¿Por qué no está aquí? –Comenzó a atacarlo con más preguntas.

- Se está encargando de sus negocios supongo –Respondió simplemente.

- ¿Por qué no estás con él? –Y el sujeto seguía.

- ¿Por qué debería? –Sutilmente se masajeó la frente intentando espantar una punzada que se hacía más y más dolorosa.

- Buen, es obvio, ¡Ustedes están enamorados! ¿No querrían estar todo el día juntos?

Manuel rodó los ojos mientras ladeaba la cara para que el otro no lo notara- Oh, sí, claro… -Muy bien, sonando tan sarcástico no iba a traer nada bueno, así que rápidamente quiso arreglarlo pero sus palabras continuaron con cierta mofa- Pero, oh, aunque me duela estar lejos de él, tengo que dejarlo con su tiempo a solas al igual que él lo hace por mí, ¿No te parece? Podría asfixiar la pasión tanto tiempo con una sola persona.

- No si están verdaderamente enamorados –Fue el inmediato y seguro comentario del vampiro. Manuel terminó mordiendo el interior de su mejilla al ver que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con el sujeto. "Esto no va nada bien…".

-… ¿Y este Lovino? ¿Quién es? –Esperaba que cambiar el tema ayudaría un poco antes de volver a tocar el asunto con Martín y tener una mejor actuación. El hombre le concedió la movida y una sonrisa tonta se asomó a su rostro.

- Un italiano cascarrabias que me tiene postrado a sus pies.

- Suena, ehm, bueno…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo sé, lo sé, pero hay veces en que uno no lo controla, ¿Y para qué? Para mí es lo más hermoso que podría existir y si a veces nos enfadamos no importa con todo lo demás que compartimos –La sonrisa radiante en su cara comenzó a contagiarse a Manuel, las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron un poco antes que su mirada se apagara ligeramente y bajara la cabeza.

- Se escucha… bien… -Si Antonio notó algún rastro de tristeza en su voz no lo demostró ya que continuó hablando con el mismo entusiasmo.

- ¡Pero no necesito decírtelo! ¡Tú ya lo entiendes!

- ¿Eh? –Lo miró sin comprender y el mayor soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Con Martín! –Se tomó el tiempo de señalarle.

Manuel recordó nuevamente la línea de su actuación aquí pero no pudo hacer mucho para realizarla bien- Ah, sí… -Fue su única respuesta. Notó que el hombre a su lado se calmaba un poco y lo observaba como si estuviera buscando algo en él.

- ¿Qué sientes por Martín? –Le preguntó luego de unos momentos en silencio, sorprendiendo con la guardia baja al chileno quien inmediatamente se tensó.

- Yo… bueno… -Trató de sacar alguna mentira cursi de su boca pero nada venía- Es… complicado –Terminó diciendo algo más cercano a la realidad en cambio.

- Vamos –El mayor le sonrió- Dímelo, no se lo contaré a nadie –El sujeto intentaba sonar simpático y de confianza y lo peor era que le estaba resultando.

- Yo… -Nuevamente, el más joven intentó decir algo, pero ningún sonido se formaba y tampoco sabía qué podría decir, fuera una verdad o mentira. Realmente era complicado hablar de eso. Entonces, terminó por levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda a Antonio que se mantuvo sentado en el sillón que antes compartían- Me tengo que… voy a… -Quiso dar una excusa pero tampoco funcionó, finalmente agachó levemente la cabeza- Con permiso –Y salió velozmente de la habitación, esperaba que no lo siguiera y por suerte no lo hizo, no escuchó pasos detrás y aceleró el ritmo de los suyos para aumentar la distancia con el mayor.

_¿Qué sientes por Martín? _¡¿Por qué van todos interesados en su relación con el rubio en estos últimos tiempos?! Ya fue el "momento" con el sujeto y las circunstancias junto a otra gente lo cagaron, sin mencionar sus condenadas personalidades en choque permanente. Que el tema con Martín se tornara de pronto tan importante para otros era desesperante y como una puñalada constante en el pecho y su orgullo.

"No es justo que me puedan sacar literalmente el corazón si no estoy con él". La situación ya se había puesto bastante amarga antes de tener a este nuevo verdugo sobre su cuello. "Putos tipos raros con su reglas, maldiciones y problemas centenarios… se pueden ir todos a la mierda un rato y dejar de joderme las pelo…".

_¡Crash!_

Saltó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás gracias al estruendo de vidrio rompiéndose contra el suelo. Ya con sus sentidos alertas se percató de un ligero murmullo proveniente de un cuarto cuya entrada se encontraba a unos pocos pasos al frente. Se asomó con cautela por el orificio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta y frunció los labios al ver quién se encontraba al interior de la habitación.- "Hablando del diablo" –Suspiró un poco exasperado.

Antes de entrar y hacer cualquier cosa se fijó un poco más en la forma tensa de los hombros, la cabeza gacha y las manos que Martín mantenía recargadas y sujetas firmemente a la esquinera, abrió un poco más la puerta y vio que las cortinas se mecían con la brisa que se colaba por el ventanal, con eso concluyó que el rubio había entrado por allí y todavía nadie lo había visto. Trozos de un florero yacían esparcidos en el suelo, aquel indicio más la expresión corporal le señalaban que el hombre estaba muy molesto por alguna razón, pero él mismo tampoco había tenido el mejor de sus días.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó bruscamente.

…

…

-Puta madre ¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada más?-Martín terminó entrando por la primera ventana que encontró abierta y después no se dio la molestia de ir a su cuarto. Diferentes imágenes seguían saliendo a la luz luego de que aquella discusión con Arthur había remecido sus memorias, aunque estas seguían contándole la historia parcialmente y aún no ubicaba muy bien a ese chico dentro de ella-Lo maté, yo lo maté ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo así?! –Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada- ¿Pero por qué él y no Arthur? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me las tomé con ese pibe? –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y oprimió la mandíbula. ¿Acaso tendría que repasar toda su vida para saber qué hizo el chico para que desquitara su ira en él? Porque eso sería un trabajo bastante desagradable, no quería volver a analizar todas su fallas como mortal, ya tenía bastantes acumuladas en los recientes siglos. Pero aunque nunca fue la mejor persona estaba seguro que no habría cargado a un **niño **con las acciones de otros, por eso el chico no pudo solo estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, debió hacer algo para que él creyera que tenía que matarlo… ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No lo recordaba por completo!

- ¡Ah! –Un manotazo al aire terminó arrojando un florero de vidrio al suelo causando un gran estruendo- ¡Maldita cabeza! ¿Por qué tenes que suprimir tantas cosas? –Apoyó ambas manos sobre algún mesón cercano- Haces todo más difícil ¿No lo ves? –Se quedó así, tratando de encajar toda la nueva información que ahora poseía, pero su tarea se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar que no hacía nada para ocultar la rabia que sentía su dueño.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

"Genial, justamente no necesitaba esto ahora"- Por ahí, en verdad no import… -Lo tomó por sorpresa que Manuel lo interrumpiera y se escuchara tan molesto al hacerlo.

-Apagaste tu celular, idiota, sino sabrías que de hecho sí era importante lo que querían decirte –Avanzó hacia él, deteniéndose a dos pasos de distancia.

- Para sacarte de problemas a vos, supongo –Comentó para molestarlo un poco más. Al darse vuelta y mirarlo a la cara se dio cuenta que funcionó, más de lo que había querido. Una mirada glacial y peligrosa le procuraban esos orbes cafés.

- A mí y a todos tarado, el tal Antonio llegó y…

- ¡Esperá! ¿Antonio está aquí?

Manuel decidió saltarse la confirmación y observarlo como si estuviera frente a un imbécil, y todo fuera culpa suya, además.

-Con Francis están esperando ver a un par de enamorados mientras estén aquí… -Le dirigió una mirada significativa- ¿Al menos vas entendiendo lo que quiero decir?...

El rubio abrió la boca repetidas veces- ¿Vos…y yo… ahora?

Su tartamudeo enfureció al moreno- ¡Sí estúpido, "nosotros"! ¿Es que necesitas que te haga un dibujito o qué?

El rubio frotó su nuca con una de sus manos e intentó relajar la tensión de su cuello. Una jaqueca comenzaba a extenderse en su cabeza.

-La que me parió… no podían llegar en peor momento –Masculló al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Manuel lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿A ti qué te sucede ahora? ¿Te agarraste de las mechas otra vez? –El moreno lo estudió de pies a cabeza comenzando a verse un tanto preocupado.

- Casi… -Se dio un pequeño masaje en la sien y luego ladeó su cuerpo hacia el ventanal por el que había entrado- Pero en tal caso, mejor voy a esconderme un poco más, podemos iniciar con el acto mañana.

- ¡¿Qué?!¿Estás loco? ¡¿Qué pasa si no quiere esperar a mañana?!

-¿De qué tendría tanto apuro? –Intentó avanzar pero la mano de Manuel en su muñeca se lo impidió.

-¿Poner sus dedos en mi cuello? Seguro que prefiere hacer eso rápido…

- Je je, no conoces a Antonio –Trató nuevamente y ahora el chileno se colocó entre él y la salida.

- Mientras más rápido se convenza de esto más pronto se marchara y será mejor para todos –Comenzó a exponerle ideas para hacer que se quedara.

- ¿No ves que no estoy de ánimos?

- ¡Son solo unas horas de cursilerías! ¡Luego puedes ir a encerrarte todo lo que quieras!

- ¡De verdad que hoy no! ¡Ya soltame!

-¡Escúchame bastardo…! –Manuel lo sostuvo del brazo y la reacción de Martín fue agarrarlo del cuello de su chaqueta, parecían a punto de golpearse cuando alguien más entró en la habitación.

-¿Está todo bien? –La voz de Antonio los congeló en el acto. Al mismo tiempo llevaron sus ojos a la entrada y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Martín finalmente volvió a observar la cara de Manuel, cuando este le devolvió la mirada rápidamente lo atrajo a su cuerpo con la mano que sujetaba su camiseta, presionó sus labios en un beso rudo que dejó a los otros dos en shock. Luego de un rato se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Todo está perfecto como ves –Le comentó a Antonio al pasar a un lado de él.

Luego de un momento tenso en el que ninguno de los dos se movió ni emitió sonido, el mayor regresó su vista al chico que aún se mantenía de pie como paralizado en una esquina de la habitación.

-Manuel, ¿Seguro que tú y Martín…?

- Está molesto –Respondió rápidamente- Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes…

Cuando el moreno caminó a su lado mientras hablaba pudo ver que intentaba convencerlo a él tanto como asegurarse aquello a sí mismo. No dijo nada más y dejó que el chico se fuera, tras Martín o a otro lugar daba igual por ahora.

-Vaya, parece que tendré que ir por el mal camino con estos chicos… -Se habló a sí mismo cuando estuvo solo en el cuarto.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Ah, me lleva...! –Pedro siguió dándose golpecitos en la frente hasta que el tono de su celular lo sorprendió. Un tanto inseguro miró el nombre de contacto y siguió observando la pantalla luego de identificarlo, se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras revisaba alrededor. Finalmente se obligó a contestar, consciente que podía atraer la atención de alguien si su teléfono continuaba sonando. Apretó el botón y esperó a que el otro hablara primero.

- ¿Cómo es eso que no vendrás? –No se escuchaba molesto al menos, solo curioso.

- ¿Lo siento…? –Volvió a darse un golpecito- Surgió algo y… -Se quedó sin ideas para excusarse, y pronto el rubio lo notó debido a la larga pausa.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! No te preocupes, no es un trabajo tan urgente, podemos hacerlo algún otro día… porque esto no es permanente, ¿Cierto? ¿No estás renunciando o…?

- ¡No, claro que no! –Se encogió sobre sí mismo y se fue a un rincón al percatarse que había gritado muy alto- Solo… solo por hoy, ¿Está bien?...

- Claro, y ya que no vendrás me tomaré el día libre para ir a ver a un amigo –Comentó con entusiasmo y Pedro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al hacerse una idea a quién iba a visitar.

-¿Tu amigo del otro día, supongo…?

-¡Yes! Ese inglés estreñido necesita alguien que lo anime un poco ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Uhm… -No encontró nada más que contestarle a eso- Me alegra saber que no te causo problemas, entonces…

- Como te dije Peter, don't worry about that, we can do it later

-Me alegra –Volvió a mirar hacia atrás- Tengo que cortar, nos vemos entonces…

- I call you then, see yah!

- Te ves, gringo –Cortó rápidamente y relajó los hombros cuyos músculos se habían tensado durante la conversación- Bien, hecho… -Su rostro se relajó con una sonrisa por un momento hasta que recordó qué iba a estar haciendo el cazador en vez de estar con él. "¡Chingada!"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

- ¡Osh! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? –Manuel salió abriendo estrepitosamente el ventanal hacia un lado, llegó a una terraza solitaria del costado derecho de la casa y se apoyó en el balcón dando un largo suspiro. Minutos antes había estado siguiendo a Martín por las escaleras y el pasillo, esperando alguna clase de explicación o al menos convencerlo de mostrar algo más convincente a los invitados, pero todo eso se terminó cuando el rubio le cerró la puerta en las narices. No hubo mucho que hacer después de eso, no es como si fuera capaz de tirar la puerta (lo intentó… o al menos le dio un golpe con el costado), entonces se fue dirigiéndole unas cuantas palabras más antes de doblar por el pasillo.

- Estúpido-Volvió a murmurar entre dientes- Si me digiera qué mierda le sucede sería más fácil llevarnos, ¡Pero no! Haciéndose el interesante, como si fuera el único con problemas, condenado hijo de…

-Sé que mi hermano es todo lo que dijiste, y más, pero… -La aparición de Sebastián justo a su lado lo hizo estremecerse y lo dejó con la sensación que todo el peso de su cuerpo se fue a sus pies- Hablar así de él por ahí, en este preciso momento te traería más problemas de los que quieres…

- ¿Por qué aparecen…? Nada, no tiene caso –La última parte la mencionó a un volumen muy, muy bajo- Ya tengo más problemas de los que quiero, ¿Qué harían un par más?

- Sabes que esto es más serio de lo que quieres hacerlo sonar, podrías acabar mal, todos podríamos en ciertas circunstancias…

- Lo sé, y a ese no le interesa, es que… ¡¿Qué le pasa?! No puede solucionar de una vez sus problemas, ¡Por dios! Ha tenido más tiempo que cualquier humano normal y su trabajo deja mucho que desear –Terminó su comentario con un bufido.

- Ese es el problema con tener todo el tiempo del mundo, dejas muchas cosas para más tarde.

-¿No puedes darle algo de tu buen sentido? ¿Hay algún hechizo para eso?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No lo creo! Simplemente no sacó los genes –Ambos mantuvieron una sonrisa en sus rostros por un momento y soltaron unas carcajadas.

-¿Dices que ya le comentaste…? –Sebastián reanudó la conversación cuando ya se habían calmado.

- Sí, y no le interesa…

- Ya reaccionará, debe estar molesto por algo, y ahora con esto… todavía no asimila en problemón que tendrá si no hace lo que se espera.

-Sería bueno que no se tardara mucho en reaccionar, preferiblemente antes que alguien ponga mi cabeza en una estaca.

-Pues… -El rubio interrumpió su habla cuando escucharon pasos acercándose por el interior de la casa hacia la terraza, Antonio no tardó en salir por el ventanal hacia el exterior.

-Aquí estabas chico, ¿Dónde está Martín? ¿Arreglaron su pequeña pelea?

-No peleamos… -Notó que su voz no sonaba muy segura. Miró a Sebastián sutilmente en busca de alguna ayuda, pero tampoco parecía tener alguna idea de qué hacer a continuación, lo único era esperar y ver cómo iba todo.

-¿Ya has hablado con todo el resto?

-Sí Sebas, aunque con Julio siempre es algo complicado tener una conversación, al menos para mí…

-Tranquilo, todos hemos pasado por eso.

-Oh, bien, al menos sé que no es solo conmigo –Les dedicó una radiante sonrisa y después caminó hacia el moreno y lo abrazó por los hombros- Tú y yo no hemos terminado de conocernos chaval, si vas a ser un nuevo miembro de la familia quisiera trabajar en nuestra relación desde ahora.

Gracias a sus palabras, y a las miradas que ahora le estaba dando a Sebastián, los más jóvenes entendieron que estaba pidiendo tiempo a solas con el chileno, otra vez.

Los chicos compartieron una mirada, Manuel rogando que no se fuera y Sebastián tratando de calmarlo. "Estarás bien" intentaba decirle sin hablar.

-Bien, voy a hablar con Francis un rato, tal vez quiera darme algunos consejos o, algo… -Fue la sutil salida del rubio, dejó solos a ambos castaños en la terraza.

Manuel retorcía la punta de su camiseta y daba rápidos vistazos a la mano sobre su hombro. Se le erizó el bello del cuerpo cuando Antonio se movió a su lado y lo obligó a girarse nuevamente hacia el jardín. Su corazón comenzó a sobresaltarse cuando siguieron caminando más allá de los cinco peldaños que daban a la tierra del patio.

Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, y Manuel comenzaba a pensar que quizás solo vagarían sobre el pasto, pero no fue así y finalmente el mayor inició la conversación.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo discutiendo?

-¿Ah? –El chileno ladeo su cabeza para tener una mejor perspectiva del rostro del mayor. La cara de confusión en su rostro era verdadera.

-Con Martín, ¿Han estado peleando mucho últimamente?

-¿Qué? ¡No... solo…! –Abrió la boca una y otra vez y ninguna frase coherente salía de ella, finalmente agachó la mirada- No peleamos…

-¿Entonces por qué te ha tratado así? No besas de esa forma a quien amas, al menos no cuando las cosas están bien…

-¡Están bien! –Solo después de hacerlo se dio cuenta que había gritado. Antonio había parado de caminar y ahora lo observaba fijamente.

- Sabes, no tienes que seguir todo lo que te dice Miguel…

Una corriente helada atravesó la columna de Manuel al escuchar eso, dio un paso atrás sin pensar.

- No tienes que fingir, ¿De acuerdo?... ahora dime, ¿Llevan mucho tiempo con problemas?

-No… -Una mirada significativa del mayor lo hizo estremecerse- Más bien… algo por… -Dio un suspiro- Sí, más o menos, hubo cierto problema y… no se ha solucionado todavía… -Esperaba que aquello dejara tranquilo al hombre, además era técnicamente la verdad.

- Crees que pueda ayudar, o alguien…

-No –Su lengua comenzaba a soltarse, pero por un momento no le importó, miró al piso con tristeza que el mayor pudo ver- No, no lo creo…

-Ese problema, no será… ¿Victoria?

Sus músculos se tensaron y las manos se apretaron en puño al oír aquel nombre. Asintió con la cabeza y vio que Antonio apoyaba una de sus manos en la cadera y otra iba a su barbilla, eso le hizo sentirse un poco nervioso. Finalmente la mirada comprensiva que antes le dedicaba desapareció para dejar una expresión en blanco en el rostro del mayor.

-Ven aquí chaval, te diré cómo arreglaremos esto –Le extendía la mano pero el moreno era reacio a aceptarla por el momento, no sentía avecinarse nada bueno. Algo había cambiado y el hombre frente a él ya no le daba confianza, pero los segundos pasaban y no deseaba molestar al otro, por eso terminó avanzando hacia Antonio y dejó que sujetara su mano. Entonces el mayor lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo sostuvo firmemente con el otro brazo atravesado por su espalda. Antes de poder reaccionar sintió los dedos fríos de Antonio a la altura de su nuca y luego todo se fue a negro.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Luego de dejar a Manuel en el balcón junto a Antonio, Sebastián fue directo a buscar al idiota de su hermano para hacerlo reaccionar antes que algo malo pasara. Por suerte lo encontró en el primer lugar donde buscó, el rubio estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación con el ceño fruncido y hablando entre dientes.

-Si no estás haciendo nada importante deberías ir a ayudar al chileno –Comentó para hacerse notar, luego de haber entrado y cerrado la puerta sin que su hermano pareciera notar su presencia.

Martín por un segundo desvió sus ojos del exterior para mirar a Seba con el mismo ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué tengo que sacarlo de todos sus problemas?

-Lo has hecho antes, ¿Por qué ahora no? –Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios del chico de lentes.

-No me jodas –Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el costado derecho de su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana con desgana.

-Vos no seas pelotudo, si seguís reusándote a hacer esto bien muchas cosas pueden salirse de tus manos…

-¿Como qué? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -A su espalda su hermano lo miraba con rabia recién formada y estaba dispuesto a gritarle un par de cosas cuando la voz de Francis los interrumpió.

_-¡¿Qué hiciste Antonio?!_

Antes que Sebastián comprendiera lo que estaba pasando Martín ya había encontrado de qué dirección venía el grito y se estaba arrojando por la ventana al patio.

El rubio cayó mal y dio unas cuantas vueltas por el piso antes de poder colocarse de pie y mirar en todas direcciones para tratar de ubicarlos.

"¡Puta madre! ¡Ya sé lo peor que puede pasar!". Los músculos de sus piernas estaban tensos y algo adoloridos por la caída pero de todas formas se puso en marcha- ¡Manuel! ¡¿Manuel, dónde estás?!

…

…

-Antonio, deja al chico, te estás apresurando –Francis estaba observando detenidamente a su amigo y dejaba caer repetidos vistazos al joven inmóvil que ahora yacía en el suelo, buscaba rastros de sangre o algún otro daño en el cuerpo del chico pero la poca luz que daba el atardecer no le ayudaba.

-Me mentiste, ellos no están tan unidos como decías –La voz del vampiro era calmada pero con algo de resentimiento aflorando ligeramente, sus colmillos sobresalían entre los labios, listos para morder a Manuel en cualquier momento.

-Solo están teniendo una pequeña pelea…

-No, si el recuerdo de Victoria puede entrometerse de esta manera significa que no es el indicado…

-¡No tienes derecho a juzgar eso! –Le rebatió de forma enérgica lo cual dejo al castaño mirándolo son sorpresa- ¡No en tan corto tiempo al menos! ¡Espera un poco más!

-¿Quieres que espere un poco más? Muy bien, pero entonces tendrán que vérselas ante el consejo, no solo conmigo ¿Eso quieres? –Con un semblante determinado dio un paso al chico recostado en el suelo y comenzó a inclinarse, pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca Francis se arrojó sobre él y quedó tendido contra la tierra y el cuerpo del francés sobre su pecho- ¡Apártate! –Los iris verdosos se tornaron rojizos como amenaza, intento erguirse pero el rubio no se lo permitió. Los hombres sintieron pasos acercándose a su posición, pero ninguno se volteó a mirar quienes se aproximaban, continuaron forcejeando entre sí.

-¡Solo empeorarás las cosas con esta decisión! –Le gritó Francis mientras intentaba mantenerlo pegado al suelo.

-¡¿Y si no es así?! ¡En un tiempo solo habrá un vampiro resentido contra Martín! ¡También estoy tratando de ayudarlo con esto! –Con un nuevo esfuerzo, Antonio logró romper el control que su compañero tenía sobre él, tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta lo arrojó hacia un lado, dispuesto a irse contra el chileno antes que alguien más pudiera detenerlo.

-¡No, Antonio!

-_¡¿Qué le hiciste?! _

Los dos vampiros extranjeros se quedaron en silencio mirando a Martín, que mantenía el cuerpo de Manuel ferozmente abrazado contra su pecho y miraba al español con angustia, ira y desesperación en los ojos. La forma de Sebastián comenzaba a aparecer tras los árboles a unos metros.

-¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste?! ¡Manu! –Apartó su mirada de Antonio y se enfocó en el muchacho en sus brazos. Volvió a sacudirlo y le dio suaves golpecitos en su rostro pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta- ¡Manuel! -El pecho de Manuel había dejado de expandirse en cuanto lo recogió y estaba cada vez más frío. No sabía qué hacer y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- Manu, por favor… -Susurró mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y enterró el rostro en el cuello del moreno, sintiendo unas cuantas gotas que caían por sus mejillas y también mojaban la piel más oscura- Perdón, perdón, perdón, pero, por favor, desperta, desperta…

Estaba ocupado repitiendo una y otra vez esa palabra que tan solo se percató que el chico había vuelto a respirar cuando este le susurró al oído con una voz ronca y rasposa.

_- Tranquilo_…

Lentamente el rubio se apartó del cuerpo del más joven, y al encontrarse con sus ojos abiertos, algo somnolientos, pero mirándolo a fin de cuentas, no pudo evitar enmarcar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estás bien… -El nudo en su estómago se fue deshaciendo gracias a las orbes cafés puestas fijamente en él, alargó su mano hasta la mejilla de Manuel y la acarició de forma suave y cariñosa.

Antonio no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer viendo la escena frente a él. A su costado estaba Francis con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que todo se había calmado al final.

Martín y Sebastián ayudaron a Manuel a ponerse de pie y lo llevaron al interior de la casa.

Después de revisarlo por todos los lugares a los que el chileno le permitió mirar, Martín creyó que podría separarse de él por un instante para ir hacia Antonio y con tan solo una mirada decirle todo.

-Perdona, pero creí que… -Comenzó el español pero se fue silenciando, se miraron por un buen tiempo, poniendo nerviosos a las personas restantes en la habitación. Finalmente todo terminó con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos, que los demás quisieron entender como una tregua o algo por el estilo, después de eso volvió a sentarse a un lado de Manuel sin que el joven dijera nada en contra de esto. Con otro movimiento de cabeza, Antonio llamó a Francis y juntos dejaron el cuarto, Sebastián no tardó en hacer lo mismo y los chicos pronto se quedaron solos.

Manuel tuvo la tentación de acomodar su cuerpo más cerca de Martín y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio ahora que no había nadie que lo viera, pero antes de hacerlo tomó nuevamente el control de su cuerpo y se quedó quieto, mirando al frente y tratando de no parecer muy incomodo durante los minutos en completo silencio que siguieron. Su cuerpo dio un brinco por la sorpresa cuando Martín se movió después de tanto tiempo estático.

-Yo… quería… bueno… -El rubio mantenía una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y parecía estar dando vuelta una y otra vez el objeto que ocultaba dentro con los dedos.

-¿Qué es? –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando donde el mayor ocultaba su mano- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Uhm… -Martín se removió, comenzaba a avergonzarse pero se forzó a sacar el amuleto de su bolsillo y dejó que colgara frente al rostro de Manuel, quien ahora seguía hipnotizado la oscilación del objeto.

-¿Es… qué es exactamente? –Los ojos del chileno dejaron de mirar el dije y se posaron en el rostro huidizo de Martín.

-Un… amuleto, pensé que te haría falta, y lo que pasó solo afirma que estaba en lo correcto –Intentando no mirarlo directamente posó el colgante en una de las manos del moreno, cuando este no hizo ningún movimiento luego de varios minutos Martín tuvo que animarlo a hacer algo- Bueno, vamos, guárdatelo che, será por nada si terminás perdiéndolo… -Su creciente nerviosismo se calmó un poco cuando los dedos del joven se cerraron en torno al amuleto y con cuidado se lo colgó al cuello, escondiéndolo bajo su camiseta al segundo después.

El rubio no sabía si estaba esperando un "gracias" o algo así, pero se quedó sentado mirando a Manuel por un largo rato. Terminó carraspeando y dando indicios de querer levantarse- Bien, ya todo está bien así que… -Se había separado apenas unos centímetros del almohadón cuando el chileno alargó su mano hasta su hombro para regresarlo a su lugar, y con un rápido movimiento plantó un suave beso en la mejilla de Martín.

-Gracias –Le susurró cerca de la cara y el vampiro sintió algo revoloteando en su estómago. Manuel terminó levantándose primero que él y caminó hacia la puerta tocando distraídamente la cadena que sostenía el amuleto. Nunca admitiría que una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios al salir.


	33. Memorias de otra época

Este capítulo me costo mucho hacerlo, y no quedó completamente como esperaba, pero creo que igual es bueno, espero que les guste y perdón por la fecha en las que estoy subiendo, sé que se acostumbraron a que actualizara a inicios de mes xD

**-Iris-**

**CAP 33: MEMORIAS DE OTRA ÉPOCA**

_"Se encontraba a campo abierto, el sol alumbraba en lo alto y cada vez que levantaba la mirada sus rayos lo segaban dolorosamente. Andaba a caballo, estuvo sobre la montura mucho tiempo, cabalgó más allá de los jardines, de los viñedos y el campo sembrado, atravesó la pampa hasta que podía cubrir la casona familiar con la punta de su dedo índice. Tan solo miró hacia atrás por un instante e hizo avanzar al caballo más lejos de la propiedad. Cuando el bosque comenzó a hacerse presente el trote del caballo se volvió más lento hasta que se detuvo por completo y bajó del sillín, amarró al caballo en algún árbol cercano y anduvo con sus propios pies. No había recorrido mucho cuando se topó con otra persona, un chico bastante joven, casi un niño, estaba sentado en la tierra con su espalda apoyada en un tronco. Lentamente giró su rostro para mirarlo, ojos cafés lo observaron directamente detrás de un enredo de pelo café, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios._

_- ¿Otra vez por aquí? –Su voz juvenil llegó a sus oídos e hizo que las piernas le temblaran de repente- ¿No te parece inadecuado? Podría creer que vienes aquí solo para espiarme…_

_- ¿Por qué importaría? ¿Tienes algo que esconder de mí? –Oyó la risa en su propia voz. Se sentó junto al chico y vio en sus pupilas un brillo siniestro que mandó un escalofrío por su espalda._

_-Claro que no, Martín…" _

Pestañeó y el recuerdo pronto se disipó fuera de su cabeza. Martín había estado toda la noche de este modo, recostado boca arriba en su cama con los ojos cerrados, aunque debemos mencionar que al comienzo tenía su cabeza en otra parte (en alguien más actual), pero al llegar la madrugada su mente lo atrapó en un juego semi consciente donde se alternaban pequeñas muestras de su antigua vida y lapsos de oscuridad. Su antebrazo descansaba sobre sus ojos ayudando a ensombrecer el mundo tras sus párpados. El sol se colaba por la ventana pero Martín no podía estar más ajeno a su cuarto en este momento.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta y la voz de Sebastián llamó del otro lado.

- ¿Martín? ¿Estás aquí? –Cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta luego de un tiempo el de lentes entró en la habitación, encontró a su hermano tendido en la cama sin moverse un milímetro ni siquiera cuando caminó hasta él- ¿Qué te sucede? –Se atrevió a sentarse al borde de la cama, con la mirada en el otro rubio que lentamente apartó el brazo de su cara pero sin abrir los ojos todavía.

- Nada, solo estaba pensando –Sebastián dio una suave carcajada.

- Pues eso nunca parece ser algo bueno, viniendo de vos… -Fue bajando el tono de su voz hacia la parte final.

Martín levantó su torso quedando sentado en la cama, y en ese momento abrió sus ojos.

-Vos… ¿Vos recordas todo lo que pasó? Digo, ¿Cuándo nos volvimos… vampiros?

Sebas lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, bastante sorprendido. Iba a comentarle cualquier cosa para evitar responder, pero viendo el rostro serio de Martín se obligó a recordar.

-Es difícil, si me preguntas por cada detalle, pues no pero… -Se acomodó los lentes y por un segundo dejó de mirar a su hermano- Tengo algunas cosas claras…

-Yo también las tenía, pero resulta ahora que no eran así.

-¿A qué te referís? –El más joven se aproximó y quedó por el medio de la cama, doblado las piernas para acomodarse y poder mirar a su hermano.

-Es… -Una mano viajó por su pelo haciendo que varios se elevaran y formaran un patrón descuidado- Pasé algo… muy importante por alto durante todo este tiempo y ahora… -Mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior y de pronto sus manos cubrieron su cara y exhaló un grito que hizo saltar a Sebastián- ¡Me siento tan estúpido ahora! ¡Arthur me lo restregó en la cara, pero sigo sin recordar por completo!

-¿Qué te recordó el inglés? –Algo preocupado, extendió una mano hasta el hombro de su hermano. Martín se mantuvo callado por un instante, pero volvió a mirarlo entre los espacios de sus dedos.

-¿Vos lo recordás… a quien yo maté en ese tiempo?

La apertura de sus párpados llegó al tope y Sebastián sintió que su saliva hacía un cumuló que se enredaba en algún lugar de su garganta- ¿El brujito?...

-¡¿Lo recordas?! –El oji verde pareció dominado por un ataque de histeria, se lanzó sobre su hermano y se sujetó a su ropa mirándolo directa y fijamente- ¡Tenes que decirme qué paso! ¡Por qué mierda lo maté a él y no al inglés!

-¿Qué? P-pero… -La excitación del mayor comenzaba a aturdirlo levemente y su lengua se trabó sin poder responder nada coherente. Tomó las manos de Martín y luego pasó a apretar sus brazos para alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo- Martín, yo no estuve allí cuando pasó, vos te fuiste por tu cuenta a buscarlos… -Ante esto el otro vampiro pareció tranquilizarse, pero solo porque aquella respuesta lo dejó aún más confundido.

- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te referís "por mi cuenta"?

- Ay, Martín… -Su hermano lo observó con algo de lástima- Yo estaba con los chicos, y vos no quisiste unirte a nosotros de inmediato y viajar a donde Miguel tenía previsto, fuiste tras ellos… -Fue diciendo esto lento y con la mayor calma que podía, intentando que las emociones en el rostro de su hermano no lo perturbaran demasiado- Y cuando te encontramos ya lo habías hecho, y el consejo te atrapó también…

- El juicio… -Martín agachó la cabeza y susurró aquello mientras miraba hacia la nada, un nuevo extracto de su historia se revelaba en su cabeza- Miguel intercedió por mi… -Agregó con su mirada ida, aumentando la preocupación de Sebastián.

- Así es, pero… no sé por qué _él _justamente, creía que ustedes eran… amigos, te vi un par de veces con el chico, creí que pelearías con Arthur, no con el muchacho… -Levantó su mano hasta el pelo de Martín y lo acarició algo dudoso al principio- Perdoname, pero no puedo ayudarte a entender esa parte, ni ninguno de nosotros, no estábamos allí…

-Pero… ¿Pero yo nunca te dije nada de él? ¿Algo importante…? –Levantó la mirada y Sebastián luchó contra las ganas de abrazarlo al verlo tan desorientado.

-No… aunque… -Titubeo antes de continuar- Parecía a veces como si… si vos… quisieras algo más con él…

Las cejas de Martín se alzaron- ¿Qué queres decir? –Lo miró confundido por un momento, hasta que una realización vino a él y sus ojos se expandieron. Sebas notó esto.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir, había cierta atracción, te gustaba… y no como un amigo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"_A falta de perdón, deja venir el olvido"_

Manuel no se considera alguien que olvida o perdona muy rápido, es más, cree que su parte vengativa está bien desarrollada, pero con Antonio la cosa tenía que ser un poco diferente (por razones más que obvias, piensa él), por eso no tardó ni siquiera 24 horas en admitir al español de regreso alrededor de su espacio personal. Fue una suerte que hasta el momento no se estaba arrepintiendo tanto como había esperado en un principio, además de tenerlo mareado con tantas veces de repetir "perdón" o "lo siento" el hombre no había hecho nada contra su bienestar y eso era algo por lo cual estar feliz. Lo que no lo tenía muy contento era que estaba pasando el tiempo con _**este**_ sujeto de ojos verdes, mientras que _**el **_chico de ojos verdes no se había dignado de salir de su cuarto, si es que estaba en su cuarto todavía.

-_Sabes, yo conocí a Cervantes…_

Muy bien, tal vez no debería haber esperado nada nuevo de Martín, digamos que lo de ayer no había significado nada extraordinario ni relevante en la "reconstrucción de su relación". Pero de todas formas le molestaba un poco que el rubio no haya salido a echarle un vistazo para saber si estaba bien. ¡Cresta! Sabía que debió poner los labios en otra parte más interesante que la mejilla.

-_Le dije "Hombre, ¡Esta cosa será un éxito!"…_

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Sus métodos de seducción no son nada eficaces. Aunque tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera los tiene no se podría esperar más. ¿Y por qué ahora está tan abierto a admitir la idea de quererlo de vuelta? Tampoco quiere ser el personaje en la película que persigue al otro… o al menos no en esas en que los papeles no se invierten en ningún momento.

-_Manuel, ¿Estás ahí? ¡Hey!_

-¿Ah? –Su corriente de pensamiento se detuvo al atravesarse una mano justo en frente y a milímetros de sus ojos, hasta la sintió rozando sus pestañas- ¿Qué?

-¿No has…? –El español frunció el ceño por un momento pero pronto relajó su expresión- No escuchaste nada de lo que dije –Fue una afirmación- Chaval, ¿Qué ha nublado tu cabeza ahora? –El hombre lo observaba con preocupación, aunque Manuel ya no sabía si dar fe a las (aparentes) emociones que veía en las caras de todos los que le rodeaban.

-Nada, solo comenzabas a marearme así que dejé de prestar atención –Intentó burlarse pero Antonio vio por encima del engaño.

De repente sintió la mano del vampiro puesta en su hombro y dándole un apretón amigable, llevó su mirada hacia el otro y descubrió que le estaba sonriendo con… ¿Lástima?

-No te aflijas, ya se arreglará todo con Martín.

Una chispa de rabia se formó en la base del estómago, pero pronto se esfumó y terminó suspirando enérgicamente. Levantó su mano y palmeó la que Antonio mantenía de forma reconfortante en su hombro- Gracias…

-No hay de qué –Su sonrisa se ensanchó y le dio una sacudida al muchacho- Pero tienes claro que debes poner de tu parte ¿Cierto? Un pequeño masaje para alejar las tensiones, unas palabras al oído y esas cosas románticas son una opción para comenzar –Antonio inició otro parloteo lleno de sugerencias para avivar la llama una vez más.

-Eh, oye, gracias por preocuparte, pero no creo necesitar tus consej…

-¡Allí es dónde te equivocas! En estos asuntos es bienvenida cualquier clase de ayuda y hay que ponerse en marcha rápidamente –Rodeó los hombros del chileno con su brazo- El amor es una fuerza poderosa y escurridiza, hay que atraparla y domarla antes que otro se inmiscuya en el camino.

-Eh… no creo que tengamos tanto drama…

-Oh, créeme, sí lo tienen, para medio siglo como mínimo.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Hay una telenovela en curso, muchas cosas se interponen para que algo decente pueda salir, y por eso mismo, ¿no te parece que deberíamos olvidarnos de esta relación? –Lo preguntó con sincera curiosidad, y llegó a saltar por el grito del mayor.

-¡Pues claro que no, tío! –Antonio lo volteó para quedar frente a frente- ¿Cómo sugieres algo así? ¿Acaso no lo quieres?

Las palabras apenas atravesaban los labios de Manuel gracias a la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el español. Balbuceó incoherencias por unos minutos, hasta que oprimió los ojos y las manos con fuerza y pudo gritar- ¡Pero es un imbécil! ¡Cada vez que parecemos estar bien se tira para atrás!

-El problema es que tú dejas que lo haga –Ante eso el chileno abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Así que es mi culpa?! –Preguntó indignado.

-De los dos, una relación no se construye con una sola persona.

-Ni si quiera sé qué relación tenemos… si es que la tenemos.

-Por favor, solo hay que mirarlos –El mayor rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, como sea –Con un pequeño movimiento apartó las manos del hombre de sus hombros donde seguían reposadas- Dices que es algo de dos, y este sujeto aún no decide si quiere tener algo, por eso dejemos el asunto en paz… ¡Y ya deja de seguirme! Hay más gente en esta casa, o al menos debería haber…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"¿Sería tonto esperar que venga aquí otra vez?". Julio deseaba que no, vino al bosque en cuanto pudo, ahora que Antonio estaría preocupado en arreglar las cosas con el chileno (él no lo encontraba necesario), le sería más fácil hacer su fuga pasar desapercibida. Pero ya llevaba caminando un tiempo y no encontraba al lobito, quizás realmente se molestó por dejarlo plantado, y no lo culpaba.

Estaba tan distraído que la criatura que cayó sobre su espalda lo tomó por sorpresa. Rodó por el piso inevitablemente, pero a las pocas vueltas él junto a su atacante se detuvieron y pudo ver que su agresor era de hecho su novio.

- ¡Dani! –Exclamó, un poco confundido, un poco molesto y bastante feliz.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –El lobito tenía sentimientos mezclados al igual que el mayor, sabía que lo más probable era que existiera una buena razón para que Julio no se haya presentado antes pero de todas formas quería creer que el chico se merecía algo de su enfado.

-Eh… -El pelinegro no lograba establecer si el muchacho estaba molesto o no-¿No estuviste esperando mucho, verdad?

-Julio… -Entrecerró los ojos, adoptando una expresión más dura y habló con un tono de voz que exigía rapidez.

-Bien, bien, lo siento, pero no podía salirme, hubo problemas –Lentamente comenzó a levantarse usando sus antebrazos, Daniel se apartó y ambos quedaron sentados lado a lado.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –La molestia se disipó en gran medida dando paso a la preocupación- ¿No te pasó nada o sí? –Acercó las manos a su cuerpo con la intención de buscar cualquier lesión.

-No, no, tranquilo, solo una pequeña astilla en el pie, pero pronto se irá…

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? –Daniel se acomodó a un lado de Julio y pasó un brazo por su hombro, comenzando a jugar con sus mechones oscuros.

-Llegó alguien a quien no queríamos ver, aunque no habría sido un problema si Manuel no estuviera, todos pensábamos que Antonio lo mataría y…

-Espera, ¿Dijiste Manuel? –Sus dedos cesaron de juguetear entre el pelo del chico- ¿Quién es?

-Un chico nuevo, no deberíamos tenerlo, pero en fin, parece que Miguel va a poder conservarlo.

-¿Cómo luce? –Siguió preguntando.

-Como cualquier otro chico, no es… -Julio se detuvo en medio de su comentario, giró su mirada a Daniel y entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué estás haciendo tantas preguntas? –Lo observaba receloso- ¿Estás interesado en el chico nuevo…?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo… -Paró de hablar y suspiró, rápidamente volvió a abrazar al más bajo y besó su mejilla- ¿Sabes qué? No importa, no es como si fuera a conocerlo alguna vez.

-Uhm, eso espero… -Realmente esperaba que nunca tuviera que encontrarse con ninguno de su grupo.

Se quedaron abrazados y en silencio por unos minutos más tan solo mirando el bosque, hasta que Dani volvió a besar su mejilla.

-Bueno, esto cuenta como cita, ¿No?

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Pedro se removía inquieto, mantenía su mano en el bolsillo, intentando encontrar los botones correctos para poner el celular en silencio o siquiera apagarlo por un momento, había estado sonando hace un rato y _esa_ persona (sabía exactamente quién era) no paraba de llamarlo a pesar de que ya le había cortado un par de veces. Si estuviera solo, o en su cuarto no estaría tan reacio a contestar, pero estaba a la entrada de la casa, junto a Miguel, Manuel y Sebastián despidiendo a Francis y Antonio, el resto no pudo ser encontrado o ya le había dado un rápido adiós a los hombres.

"Podríamos dejar de fingir ser tan cordiales y que simplemente se vayan". Pero no era como si pudiera decir eso así como así. Frente a él, Antonio estaba estrangulando a Manuel.

-¡Aw! Cuídate muchachito, y no te preocupes que todo estará bien –Le susurraba al oído mientras balanceaba su cuerpos ligeramente.

-Uhm, ok… -El chileno le devolvía el abrazo débilmente, su cuello comenzaba a dolerle al estar reclinado hacia atrás por el pecho y el tamaño del mayor. Cuando el hombre finalmente lo soltó se miraron fijamente, Antonio aún tenía sus manos en los hombros del chico- Y gracias, por… uh, gracias –Entrecerró los ojos al final, no estaba muy seguro por qué le dijo aquello.

Antonio sonrió de todas maneras y le dio un toque en su mejilla- Tranquilo chaval…

Luego de eso no tardaron en salir, y después de unos momentos de torpeza por parte de ellos, cada uno empezó a hacer su camino hacia algún lugar. Pedro se encerró en una habitación y rápidamente llamó de vuelta a Alfred, el cazador le contesto un poco molesto.

- What happened with you?! Are you deaf?

-Tranquilo yanke, estaba en el baño, ¿Qué pasa?

Alfred dio un bufido y maldijo un poco antes de volver a hablar con él- Are you free this time? I wanna shoot something

El vampiro miró consternado el celular por un momento, hasta que todo comenzó a tener sentido en su cabeza; Francis estuvo aquí, Francis salió ayer por la tarde antes que pasara lo de Manuel, y después de eso volvió a hacerlo, y volvió en la mañana… _Arthur_.

-Bien, sí estoy libre, ¿Dónde quieres que…?

-Ven a mi casa, saldremos en cuanto llegues –Le contestó rápidamente y colgó. Pedro se quedó con la boca abierta por un instante antes de guardar nuevamente el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Suponía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente bien que el rubio haya visto a Arthur y Francis juntos, aunque sabía que el hecho que estuviera tan molesto por ello no era algo bueno, era como una pequeña victoria para él después de todo, muy pequeña pero al menos Alfred se estaba sintiendo tan molesto como él a veces.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a dispararle a algunos cuates!

Por otro lado Manuel también quería dispararle a algo, aunque para su mala suerte no tenía idea cómo ocupar una pistola que no fuera para guerras de agua.

"Ya, así que es mi deber hacer que ese entre en razón… o al menos intentarlo, ¿No?". El chileno había subido al segundo piso y se paseaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del pasillo y frente a la puerta del cuarto de Martín, sin decidirse a entrar, y cada vez que intentaba ir y tomar la perilla terminaba unos diez pasos alejado de la entrada y revolviéndose el cabello.

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo, no puedo! –Chilló pegándose a la pared y respirando apresuradamente. "No es como si él… no es que esté seguro que él…"- ¡Ah! –Se deslizó por el muro y abrazó sus piernas mientras miraba hacia la puerta- ¡Dios! Los hombres no estamos hechos para esto –Se quejó y agachó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban por la vergüenza.

"Esto no tendría que ser tan difícil, ¡No! ¡Esto no tendría que ser tan difícil!". Apretó ambas manos en puño y golpeó el suelo con ellas- ¡Argh!

…

…

"_-Realmente tenes que dejar de ser tan misterioso, podría espantarme, ¿Sabes? –El muchacho frente a él le sonrió y sintió sus propios labios torciéndose en una mueca similar._

_-Si no lo fuera, no creo que estarías tan interesado en conocerme, ¿O sí? –Se escuchó su propia risa luego de aquel comentario._

_-Bueno, sí, supongo… -Se recostó en el pasto e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo despejado, no pasó mucho cuando sintió al joven que lo acompañaba sentarse junto a él en el suelo- Pero sería bueno que mis esfuerzos dieran algunos resultados, partiendo por tu origen, no te escuchás como la gente que vive acá, ¿De dónde sos realmente?_

_-Uhm, bien… -Sintió el cuerpo del muchacho acomodándose y entonces apoyó toda su espalda en la superficie bajo él y giró la cabeza para mirar al joven, este lo miraba de vuelta- ¿Sabes lo que hay tras la cordillera? –Con la punta del dedo señaló hacia la dirección. _

_-¿Sos de allá? –Subió su mano, hasta alcanzar la mejilla del muchacho y acariciarla- ¿Entonces qué hacés aquí?_

_-Digamos… que estoy buscando a alguien."_

-¡Sí! ¡Ya lo creo! –Dio una carcajada de forma amarga y se remeció un poco en su cama- Pero obviamente no era yo…

"_-¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Otra vez lo encontré con ella! ¡¿Cree que no veo lo que está haciendo?!_

_-Tranquilízate ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando? – Sintió una vos que se acercaba por su espalda y pronto hubo una mano tocando su hombro, pero estaba tan alterado que con una sacudida la apartó y siguió caminando de un lado a otro, sus manos subían y bajaban porque no sabía dónde ponerlas._

_- ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta?_

_-Es mejor que te calmes y expliques, porque no voy entendiendo nada._

_-¡Arthur! Últimamente el único problema que tengo ¡Anda rondando a Victoria como si fuera una mosca! –Pateó el suelo, desprendiendo un poco de pasto en el proceso. Detrás de él, el chico se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo._

_-Victoria, ella es… -Le dio el tiempo para completar lo que seguía._

_-Es mi prima… -De golpe se quedó quieto, dejó de mover sus pies y las manos cayeron, pero continuaba con la respiración y el pulso agitados._

_-¿Tu prima? Me habían dicho que era tu prometida._

_Su piel se erizó, volteó su cuerpo hacia el más joven observando detenidamente su expresión, si estaba enfadado o triste lo ocultaba muy bien._

_-¿Quién te…? –No supo qué decir, si debía dar una excusa o no. Finalmente se mordió la lengua, caminó hasta el chico y lo sujetó por los codos consiguiendo que lo mirara directamente a la cara- Eso no significa que…_

_-Uhm, por lo que entiendo, eso significa que te casarás con ella ¿No es así?_

_Su boca se abrió varias veces para hablar pero no lograba pronunciar nada. Más abajo sus manos subían por los brazos del joven hasta llegar a los hombros donde se detuvieron._

_-¿O… ya no quieres casarte con ella? _

_-Yo… -Sentía como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta que no le permitía hablar ni respirar, miraba a los ojos al joven y tenía una idea de lo que debería decir, pero por una extraña razón no lograba hacerlo, una pequeña parte de él aun no lo encontraba correcto. Podía contestarle- No –Sinceramente, ya no se hallaba capaz de casarse con Victoria. Pero había otra cosa que no sabía si agregar a su respuesta: "Quiero estar con vos". Tal vez no era el momento. _

_El joven frente a él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto lo que haga? Si ella quiere…_

_-No –Lo interrumpió y el niño pareció sorprendido- Él es mucho mayor, debe estar manipulándola u ofreciéndole cosas, Victoria nunca se comportó tan indiscreta como ahora._

_-Victoria ya puede considerarse una mujer, si ella quiere estar con alguien, entonces déjala._

_-¡Ah! Por favor no digas eso –Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Dos manos lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo voltearon, quedó frente a dos oscuros ojos cafés._

_-Martín, basta –Acercó una mano a su cara y le acaricio la mejilla- Si no la quieres para ti, ¿Cuál es el problema en que alguien más la tenga?_

_Enredó sus dedos entre los de la mano más pequeña y suspiró- Es que no confió en él, hay algo que… no me da buena espina._

_-¿El qué? ¿Qué hizo? –Se acercaron un poco más y era como si estuvieran abrazados._

_-Sus ojos, no me dan confianza, no la mira como… como deberías mirar a otra persona, ¡Ah! no sé, no sé –Reclinó su cabeza y se abrazó al chico más bajo- No sé, mejor olvidalo."_

"_Su sangre hervía, llegaba hasta sus oídos y se aglomeraba allí, el calor le hacía picar los dedos, tan solo quería empuñar la mano, correr y ensartar un golpe en el medio del rostro de aquel sujeto a unos metros._

_-¡Benjamín! ¡Come here!_

_Antes que el muchacho se moviera su mano estaba sujetando su ropa- No vayas._

_-Perdona Martín, pero ya me tengo que ir –El chico lo alejó y sin mirarlo de vuelta caminó hacia el hombre rubio y extranjero que esperaba más adelante._

_Ahora sus manos se quedaron en puño y las uñas se enterraban dolorosamente en sus palmas. Vio al joven llegar al lado del otro hombre, y como este puso su mano en su cuello al tiempo que se inclinaba a la altura del niño y le decía algo al oído. Por un momento mientras su boca continuaba moviéndose desvió sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. El sujeto sonrió, se irguió recto y pasando su brazo ahora a lo largo de los hombros del chico comenzó a arrastrarlo con él hacia la carroza que los esperaba en el camino de tierra. Antes de subir a ella Benjamín se volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió, eso calmó un poco la picazón en sus puños."_

Esa sonrisa, a veces algo retorcida ahora que lo pensaba, desde el principio sabía todo lo que iba a pasar, ¿No es así? ¿Alguna vez le importó? ¿Alguna vez sintió pena por él o solo le causaba gracia? Demonios, ahora que lo recordaba lo detestaba, volvía a odiarlo como debió hacerlo entonces, se atrevió a estar junto a él como si nada malo fuera a pasar y dejó que… casi se enamorara de él. Maldecía su cara, su pelo y ojos oscuros, su piel trigueña, sus malditas sonrisas, su humor sarcástico, y…

-¿Martín?

…Todo él.

Escuchó que la puerta estaba siendo abierta y giró su cabeza para ver a la persona que entraba al cuarto. Era Manuel, vaya, ¡Sabía que era Manuel! Pero en ese momento solo pudo ver la piel trigueña, y los ojos y pelo oscuro, mirándolo desde la entrada.

-Quiero hablar contigo… -Manuel fue avanzando lentamente hacia la cama, y Martín se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-…yo también.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

-Alfred, ¿Esto en verdad es un trabajo o te lo inventaste?

-What?! Of curse not!

-Vamos cuate, puedo entender que necesites despejarte y apuntarle a unas latas en un edificio abandonado, no tienes que inventarte toda una historia.

-I don't!

-Oye gringo, ¿Cuándo volviste a hablar en inglés? Es un pelín extraño, ¿Seguro que estás bien del mate? –Ese último comentario le valió un golpe en la cabeza, pero al menos ambos compartieron una sonrisa al volver a mirarse.

-Basta de hablar y escucha a tu jefe –Lo apuntó con su dedo enguantado- Esto sí es un trabajo, el problema es que no era tan urgente ni tan interesante, pero…

-Considerando las circunstancias –Completó el moreno y tuvo que agacharse para no recibir otra palmada.

-Bien, solo hay que ir a ver en el edificio, ha estado abandonado hace años pero últimamente han visto algo de actividad.

-¿Quiénes lo han visto? ¿Las hadas y unicornios? –Ahora sí, el rubio lo atrapó bajo su brazo y le revolvió el cabello frotando su puño de manera un poco brusca.

-Ok, boy, haremos esto así, entraremos, daremos un vistazo rápido y luego nos vamos a cazar conejos o algo por el estilo.

-¿Conejos? ¿Seguro quieres rebajarte a pequeñas bolas peludas?

-Bueno, nos haremos de un mejor plan en el camino, ahora vamos adentro.

Como mandó el rubio, entraron al edificio destartalado que estaba siendo comido por las enredaderas y la maleza del bosque. En el sector por el que entraron Pedro pudo ver dos máquinas bastante oxidadas, un montón de cajas apiladas en distintos rincones con las señales que indicaban la presencia de ratas en el edificio, algunas bolsas que podrían contener el polvillo de concreto u otras cosas semi blandas y algunas cuerdas y poleas colgando del techo, todo eso junto a las ventanas rotas formaban un ambiente abandonado y algo tétrico, pero a la vez parecía un lugar interesante donde venir a jugar.

-Oye, tal vez solo sean adolescentes los que vienen por aquí –Habló en susurros, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el piso para mirar donde caía su pie.

-Dicen que entran volando por la ventana, no creo que ningún niño pueda hacer eso, and shut up, we have to be quiet!

-Ándale, perdón –Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia adelante. Continuaron adentrándose y al pasar a otra habitación el rubio le hizo señas con las manos para que fuera a revisar al otro extremo. Había una gran pila de cajas al centro que no permitía una buena visión del rubio cuando estaba en la esquina contraria, eso lo puso un poco nervioso, entonces caminó rápido para volver a encontrarse pronto, por eso casi pasa por alto las manchas de sangre en los bordes de una de las cajas amontonadas en un rincón. Se acercó a ellas con cautela y poco a poco fue notando una gran mancha de sangre escondida detrás. Comenzaba a llamar al rubio cuando escuchó un rugido.

-Peter, get down! –Alfred le gritó y al segundo comenzaron los disparos, rápidamente paseó su mirada alrededor intentando captar cuál era el problema, pero solo pudo ver que Alfred le disparaba a algo con alas antes que las cajas en el centro de la habitación cayeran sobre él junto con el peso de otro cuerpo.

-¡Ugh! –Se estrelló duramente contra el suelo y sus hombros sintieron la presión de unas garras. Lo más rápido y con la mayor fuerza que pudo aparató a la criatura y tomó su arma apuntando enseguida al frente, pero se congeló cuando vio la cara de su atacante.

_-¿Tú…? _

Su dedo no estaba reaccionando para presionar el gatillo, lo que fue un gran error. Las balas de Al seguían disparándose de su pistola y por eso solo le llamó la atención su grito de dolor. Apartó la vista del vampiro frente a él por un momento para buscar al rubio, y lo encontró con el otro chupasangre sobre él. Sus manos volvieron a funcionar y casi sin apuntar le disparó al sujeto, la bala llegó a una de sus alas y dando un alarido se alejó del rubio y huyó, el vampiro que tenía en frente profirió una maldición e intentó atacarlo, pero se detuvo cuando Pedro volvió a apuntar su arma hacia él. Su otro error, tampoco le disparó entonces.

Se observaron un momento y el sujeto sonrió-Ellos lo van a saber –Con eso retrocedió, salió del cuarto y huyó por uno de los pasillos de la construcción al igual que su compañero.

Pedro no sabía qué hacer, se sentía paralizado y algo como el miedo estaba tomando forma en su interior. Pero se forzó a recuperarse y después de darle un vistazo a Alfred siguió a los sujetos por el pasillo.

-What are you doing?! Come back! –Escuchó al rubio gritar tras de él y sabía que pronto iba a estar siguiendo sus pasos, así que debía acabar rápido.

"No puedo dejar que se vayan luego de esto". Era una suerte que este lugar estuviera vacio, escuchaba los pasos de esos dos sujetos perfectamente y pudo darles alcance dos secciones más adelante. El sujeto que lo había visto le cayó encima nada más entrar y su arma se disparó, justo en el pecho del vampiro para su suerte.

El tipo gritó e intentó darle un golpe con sus garras, pero con el espacio que dejó entre ellos al apartarse Pedro pudo patearlo, el tipo cayó hacia atrás y él le dio un disparo en la sien al hombre que atacó a Manuel hace varias semanas. Tres segundos de quietud fue suficiente para darlo por muerto y continuó buscando a su compañero, ninguno de esos dos debía salir sabiendo que él había estado allí con Alfred.

Y recordando al rubio, sentía sus pasos y su voz llamando por él desde el pasillo. Tenía que apresurarse y acabar con el otro antes que pudiera hablar ahora o más tarde con Miguel.

Volvió al pasillo y vio a Alfred avanzando con la pistola alzada, esta descendió cuando sus ojos cayeron en Pedro y comenzó a gritarle otra vez.

-Peter, what are you fucking doing?!

-Not now! –Siguió corriendo y daba vistazos rápidos a las habitaciones que pasaba prestando más atención a su oído que a su vista, pero era difícil con Al gritando tras su espalda- Shut up you bloody mouth!

Ambos tuvieron que callarse cuando una parte del techo se desprendió en alguno de los cuartos al frente de ellos. El ruido los aturdió un poco pero Pedro no tardó en ponerse en marcha hacia allá, si tenía suerte podría matarlo antes que Alfred.

El vampiro continuó haciendo ruido y cuando el joven llegó al cuarto pudo ver que el hombre estaba subiendo al segundo piso por un agujero en la construcción. Como el moreno no podía subir de aquella forma con el rubio cerca se apresuró a rehacer unos pocos de sus pasos y tomó la escalera destartalada como opción.

-_Peter!_

Al llegar al segundo piso vio la silueta del sujeto corriendo hacia un gran ventanal dispuesto a huir por allí. Levantó la pistola y le disparó a sus piernas, una bala fue suficiente para desestabilizarlo, dos para hacerlo caer, y una en la cabeza bastaron para dejarlo inmóvil.

Su mente comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando lo vio quieto y el charco de sangre a su lado se iba expandiendo, con este caído ya no tenía que temer meterse en problemas con Miguel.

- What is wrong with you?! –Alfred llegó arriba cojeando con su pierna derecha y sus ojos y boca se abrieron al ver al vampiro muerto y desangrándose- What the…?!

-No me agradezcas, ya me encargué –Comentó y tal vez pudo sonar _algo_ sarcástico al hacerlo. Como fuera, cuando Al estuvo con ambos pies en el segundo piso tiró la oreja de Pedro como suponía que lo hacían las madres latinas- ¡Ah!

-Don't do that again! Never! Or I kill you myself!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

"_-Escuché que llegaron unos extranjeros a vivir con los Echagüe –Comentaba su hermano una tarde._

_-Espero que no sean ingleses –Recordaba que había dicho su padre._

_-Uhm, tenes mala suerte, pa…"_

"_-¿Otra vez vas con ese chico? –Sebastián estaba parado frente a él interponiéndose en su camino a la puerta._

_-No es tu problema –Intentó rodearlo pero su hermano lo sujetó de la chaqueta._

_-No me da confianza, ¿No viste que estaba en casa de los Echagüe? Además anda muy cerca del tal Arthur._

_-No, él no es como ellos."_

"_-¡Victoria! ¡Ya te advertí! Volvé a verte con él y no me hago responsable de lo que pase._

_-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tú también estás viendo a alguien! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?_

_-No es igual…_

_-¡Claro que es igual! ¡Deja de espiarme y vete con tu mujerzuela! –Fue la primera y única vez que golpeó a Victoria."_

"_-¡Son brujos! –Recordaba a alguien gritando, su otro hermano, el pequeño._

_-¿Quiénes? ¿De qué hablas? –Recibió al chico castaño en sus brazos y acarició su pelo._

_-¡Los extranjeros! ¡Los vecinos los trajeron para maldecirnos!_

_-Vamos –Sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte-A mí tampoco me gustan pero…_

_-¡No es mentira Martin! ¡Martín, no te acerques más a ese chico!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Benjamín?_

_-¡Él también es parte de esto! ¡No te le acerques hermano!"_

Ahora ya recordaba todo lo que pasó, había conocido a un chico que le llamó la atención al instante, apareció casi al mismo tiempo que Arthur y su padre quienes se hospedaban en un fundo vecino con el que tenían disputas, el rubio veía a Victoria mientras él estaba con Benjamín, quien resultó ser el protegido del viejo, estaba demasiado concentrado en conseguir que Benjamín lo notara como para ver que Arthur ya tenía a Victoria en sus manos, se la llevaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y luego de su secuestro toda su familia comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

"_-¿A quién tienes allí?-Técnicamente tiró la puerta para entrar al establo y cuando se acercó a los cuartos de los caballos vio a Sebastián atendiendo a un joven moreno que estaba dormido, tendido sobre una capa de heno con vendas en su torso. Luego lo conocería como Pedro- ¿Quién es este?_

_-Lo encontré herido en el campo –Respondió su hermano al tiempo que se levantaba y lo miraba con algo de temor- Promete que no le dirás de él a nadie._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Está en nuestro establo! _

_-¡Por favor, nadie puede saber de él!_

_-¿De qué estás hablando? Hay que decirle a alguien, podemos traer un médico para que lo atienda y…_

_-¡No, no, te digo que nadie debe saber de él!_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios decís? _

_-No te lo puedo explicar, y tampoco lo entenderías, solo confía en mí –Negó con la cabeza, el chico lo estaba confundiendo, pero Sebastián siguió explicándose- Ya me encargué de sus heridas, solo deja que se recupere…_

_-Está… está bien…"_

"_-Estás actuando extraño –Estaban solos en la sala cuando le comentó esto a Sebastián._

_-¿A qué te referís?_

_-Apenas comes, estás irritable, te encierras en tu cuarto por horas, creo que apenas duermes, ¿Qué te está pasando?_

_-Nada…_

_-¿Seguís viendo a esos chicos extraños de la otra vez?_

_-No son… no…_

_-Pensé que te dejarían en paz luego de ayudar a su amigo, Seba, mejor no te juntes más con esos tipos._

_-Ya no puedo hacer eso –Pudo escuchar el murmullo de Sebastián antes que se escapara a su habitación."_

"_-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –Sebastián apareció en el marco de su puerta, nueve días luego de desaparecer, al igual que Victoria, pero Martín sabía con quien estaba la chica._

_-Pensé que te habías marchado…-No hizo nada más que eso, continuó mirando por la ventana hacia las tierras de la propiedad, la mayoría de los cultivos aún desprendía humo del incendio que controlaron hace unas horas. Su hermano menor dormía en la cama grande que fue de sus padres, ahora sus cuerpos yacían en la sala siendo velados. Sentía que todo se estaba desmoronando y él no quería moverse de la ventana._

_-Si se quedan aquí, ese estúpido conjuro los atrapará como a…_

_-Vete, Seba –No quería alzar la voz para no despertar al chico en la cama- Ni yo ni Daniel te necesitamos._

_-Martín, por favor, Miguel ya te ofreció…_

_Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios, y apenas le importó que su hermanito se removiera en sueños por su culpa- Vos sí que estás mal, nos ofreces escaparnos de una maldición para caer en otra…_

_-Te ofrezco una salida._

_-No me interesa._

_-¡Mart…! –Se mordió la lengua al percatarse que gritó. Lo miró por largo rato antes de acercarse al mayor- Así podrías… ir por Victoria, y vengarte de Arthur."_

Había sido Sebastián quien los metió en esto de los colmillos y chupar sangre, pero francamente él había sido estúpido, estúpido e impulsivo por tomar la primera oportunidad que le ofrecieron para ir tras Arthur y Benjamín, sin medir las consecuencias que vendrían.

"_Tenía al joven desangrándose a sus pies, por un momento tan solo miraba el líquido rojo, sus nuevos instintos lo incitaban a beberlo, pero en esta oportunidad la sed de venganza tomó las riendas. Se agachó junto al niño, manchándose los pantalones y las manos al tomar al muchacho del cuello y levantarlo para que sus ojos oscuros se fijaran en los de él._

_El brujo tosió y le dedicó una mirada llena de ira dentro de su agonía- Eres… un maldito… Martín…"_

El cabello concuerda, la piel, y los ojos, hay una pizca de astucia en sus ojos que es imposible confundir, o al menos eso le parece ahora que mira al joven y siente que… siente que en verdad podría ser como ese chico…

-¡Martín, maldita sea! ¿Estás escuchándome?

… como Benjamín. Viéndolo ahora se parecen, mucho, para su gusto.

-Mira, yo… sé, entiendo lo que pasa con Arthur y que esa chica fue importante pero… ¡Diablos! ¡Tienes que superarlo de una vez!

"_-¿Te sientes herido por mi pequeña mentira? Es lo que hacemos, es lo que soy. Necesitábamos a alguien, si no era ella habríamos tomado a alguien más, así que, lo siento –Al decir lo último no parecía nada arrepentido- ¿Pero qué más querías que hiciera? Ya supéralo"_

-Esto es desesperante, ¿Sabes? No saber qué somos, algunas veces hasta podría pensar que me odias, pero yo… yo…creo que te quiero…

"_-Algunas veces actúas… -Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y el joven llevó una mano a ellos para cubrirlo- Dime, ¿Te gusto? Porque… creo que te quiero…"_

-Quisiera intentarlo otra vez, pero no va a resultar si no pones de tu parte, tienes que dejar de apartarte cuando ves que las cosas se ponen serias o cada vez que Arthur aparece, no puedes seguir pensando que solo quiere dañarte…

"_-¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco ridículo? –El moreno avanzó hacia él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, acariciando el dorso con sus pulgares- No te preocupes por Arthur, él no sabe lo que está pasando y además… -Lo miró directo a los ojos y una de sus manos se dirigió a acariciar su mejilla- ¿Estoy contigo ahora, no? No con él, quiero estar contigo, ¿No quieres lo mismo?…"_

_-_Quiero estar contigo Martín, ¿No quieres lo mismo?

Ya era suficiente, detrás de las palabras de Manuel escuchaba la voz de Benjamín. Sus ojos ardían y comenzaban a nublarse, en poco empezarían a correr las gotas por sus mejillas….

-Martín… -La voz del moreno se escuchó más suave y lo observaba cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el rubio estaba a punto de llorar, por eso se aproximó al mayor y puso sus manos en la cara de Martín.

… y al mismo tiempo que la pena la rabia lo estaba consumiendo, tal vez por eso aprisionó el cuello de Manuel de la misma forma en la que tomó a Benjamín tantos años atrás.

-¡¿Qué…?! –No pudo hablar más, Martín lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana, lo sostenía unos centímetros sobre el piso, sus pies comenzaron a agitarse en el aire y sus manos cubrieron inmediatamente las de Martín.

"_-Eres… un maldito… Martín…_

_Acercó sus rostros a escasos milímetros, podía ver sus ojos rojos reflejados en los orbes oscuras del brujo moribundo._

_-Vos me obligaste a hacerlo, esto es tu culpa –Su voz sonaba como la de una bestia, y en ese momento le gustó el poder que desprendía._

_-Eres… patético… tanto esfuerzo… por alguien a quien no quieres, y ahora… estarás solo… no podrás amar a nadie…_

_Sus ojos se estrecharon y presionó una de las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo del joven. Benjamín dio un alarido y una de sus manos alcanzó el hombro de Martín, sus uñas se enterraban en la piel del rubio._

_-¿Me estás lanzando un conjuro? –Sintió que los colmillos bajo sus labios se hacían más filosos. Benjamín, él tan solo le sonrió de forma retorcida, una fina línea de sangre comenzaba a caer por el borde de su boca._

_- No… es un hecho… me hiciste esto… cuando decías que… que… me querías… -Hacia las últimas palabras el joven empezó a ahogarse con su propia sangre. Cuando miró hacia más abajo que los ojos oscuros se encontró con la ropa completamente ensangrentada del joven, donde de pronto cayó otra gota que no era sangre, ni siquiera era de Benjamín. Con una de sus manos ensangrentadas se tocó la mejilla y descubrió que estaba llorando._

_-Si es que… volvemos a vernos… –Benjamín volvió a hablar, con mucha más dificultad y le costaba entender sus palabras, pero aún así lo escuchó- … si en otra vida… te vuelvo a conocer… -Sus manos dejaron el cuello del joven brujo, para ir a acariciar el rostro moreno, pero Benjamín las apartó, y donde Martín esperó ver cariño, tal vez culpa o tristeza, solo encontró odio, lo que le rompió el corazón- No esperes nada distinto… te haré sufrir… siempre… por siempre, maldito… fue un error haberte conocido…"_

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro como un río, su mano continuaba rodeando firmemente el cuello de Manuel y el chico había dejado de mover sus pies y hasta de intentar apartar sus manos, solo intentaba mirarlo de alguna manera con sus ojos nublados y mantenerse consciente.

-Tan solo dilo… sé que sos vos… -La opresión en el pecho lo estaba destrozando.

-¿Q… qu…?

-¡Ya sabes! ¡Solo di algo y acabemos con esto otra vez! ¡Solo lo mismo que la otra vez!

-Mart… Martín… -La vista de Manuel ya tenía manchones negros y amarillos además de las nebulosas.

-¡Solo decí algo antes que acabe con vos! –Cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque no quería ver su rostro cuando le hablara ni ver el mismo odio que antes.

-Yo… me… ale… me alegra… haberte… conocido… Martín…

Su mano se abrió y el cuerpo de Manuel cayó pesadamente al suelo, el joven comenzó a toser e inhalar con energhía desde su posición en el suelo, ni siquiera tenía suficiente fuerza para moverse luego de caer. Martín no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo en estado de shock.

"No, eso no era lo que debía decir". Retrocedió varios pasos hacia su ventana, sin apartar los ojos del moreno que seguía en el piso. Simplemente debía salir de allí, se secó las lágrimas y corrió a través de la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

En el cuarto, Manuel se las arregló para sentarse contra la pared y recuperar el aire, aunque su pecho seguía expandiéndose apresuradamente, aunque ya no era solo por recuperar el aire, sus ojos se estaban desbordando y no estaba haciendo nada para ocultar los sollozos tras sus labios.

-Idiota… -Intentó limpiarse la cara pero las gotas seguían cayendo, por eso pronto se rindió y tan solo siguió llorando con el rostro entre sus brazos, con las rodillas cerca de su pecho- ¿Las cosas se arreglarán? No lo creo…

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Arthur estaba trabajando hasta tarde en su sala de pociones, considerando que tuvo a Francis molestándolo la noche anterior quería volver a sus cosas otra vez, pero a las personas les gustaba interponerse entre él y su trabajo.

-¡Vos sabías que era él! –Martín entró al cuarto y todo lo que estaba sobre el mesón terminó en el suelo cuando el vampiro lanzó la mesa lejos para llegar a él, francamente pensó que iba a darle un golpe pero se sorprendió cuando tan solo se quedó de pie enfrente y mirándolo con ira y la acusación en sus ojos.

-Vas… vas a tener que explicarme de qué se trata esto –Con cuidado dejó el frasco que tenía en la mano sobre el piso, junto a los restos de su trabajo, y continuó sentado en su silla de madera esperando a que Martín hiciera algo más que mirarlo.

-¡Es…! –El joven levantó los brazos, pero al menos no terminaron en su rostro, solo lo señalaron- Ustedes los brujos son buenos para esto, ¡Cumplir con las amenazas! ¡A pesar de hacerlas minutos antes de irse al infierno! ¡¿No es así?!

-Creo que no entiendo muy bien, pero si el brujo es lo suficientemente poderoso, cuando lanza un conjuro este debe cumplirse, no importa que él muera, ¿Pero ahora qué…?

-Entonces sí es él –Martín se pasó ambas manos por la cara y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Arthur siguió sentado.

-¿Quién… es "él"? –Exactamente cuando no estaba esperando por ninguna agresión es que vienen a él, Martín lo levantó por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó hasta que se miraron de frente.

-No te hagas el idiota –Susurró y Arthur prefirió irse con cuidado esta vez, alzó las manos y asintió con la cabeza, fue suficiente para que Martín lo soltara.

-Está bien, puede que sepa de lo que hablas, pero no me estás ayudando a recordar.

-¿Es posible que Manuel sea Benjamín? –Martín prefirió ir directo al punto esta vez.

Arthur tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para procesar eso, lentamente descendió a su asiento y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas, pasó sus manos una y otra vez por su rostro mientras miraba hacia el frente. Su confusión le habría agradado a Martín en otra oportunidad, pero esta vez lo estaba desesperando. Estaba por hablarle nuevamente cuando el brujo tuvo su respuesta.

-No, eso no puede ser.

-¿No puede ser? ¡Claro que puede ser! ¡Vos dijiste…! –Se estaba acercando al mayor otra vez pero este levantó su mano y Martín se detuvo.

-Martín, no tengo idea qué te llevo a esto, y aunque me sorprende que tomes en cuenta el concepto de reencarnación, tengo que decirte que no lo conoces bien.

-¿Qué? Claro que lo conozco…

-Fallas en una parte –Se apresuró a decir- Para que Manuel pudiera ser… Benjamín –Colocó sus manos hacia los lados y sus dedos como si tuviera dos esferas entre ellos- Su esencia debería ser igual…

-¡Ya lo sé! Solo piénsalo, se parecen demasiado, debe…

-Pueden parecerse todo lo que quieras, pero no son iguales –Se levantó y miró directa y fijamente a Martín- Benjamín tenía… cierta maldad dentro de él, cosa que Manuel no posee, este chico más que nada tiene… tristeza, pero acompañada de bondad –Dio un paso hacia el joven y dijo lo siguiente con total seguridad- No hay posibilidad de que sea el alma de Benjamín, y siento que debo decirte esto aunque puede que no te lo merezcas, pero… -Se dio un tiempo para continuar, porque sentía que había muchas cosas que aclarar y aunque Martín no le agradara tenía que calmarlo con esto. Suspiró profundamente- Es el problema de esta pseudo inmortalidad, ¿Sabes? Interferimos de muchas maneras que no estaban previstas, podemos llegar a romper los ciclos trazados.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-No creo que lo vayas a encontrar nuevamente en tu camino, tal vez en serio fue un error que se hayan conocido…

…

…

…

_Parecían horas las que llevaba caminando por ese sendero y sabía que aún le faltaba mucho por delante, y más que el calor le molestaba que no hubieran más que cultivos a cada lado del camino, eran iguales paso tras paso y eso le daba la impresión que no estaba avanzando, era frustrante, además que se sentía muy solo, demasiado. La bolsa de tela que llevaba a su espalda no pesaba demasiado así que eso no era problema, solo desearía que su sombrero no hubiera volado unas millas atrás._

_Horas después, se detuvo a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba comiendo algo de pan cuando sintió el trote de un caballo, asomó su cabeza hacia el camino y pudo ver una carreta que se acercaba, iba un hombre guiando al caballo. _

_-¡Oh! –Se levantó torpemente, se metió un pedazo más de pan a la boca y extendió el brazo para llamar la atención del hombre, este detuvo al caballo cuando llegaron a su lado._

_-¿Quieres un arribo, muchacho?_

_-Sí, eso me encantaría –Sintió la sonrisa tirar de sus mejillas, esperaba que este hombre lo ayudara._

_-Muy bien, sigo por este camino hasta el interior, ¿Dónde vas?_

_-Voy con los Hernández, se supone que trabajaré para ellos durante un tiempo –Vio que los ojos del hombre se agrandaron al pronunciar aquel apellido- ¿Sucede algo?_

_-Ay, chico… sube, te llevaré a ver…_

_El caballo anduvo varios cultivos más, pero en cierto punto estos acabaron y la maleza comenzó a controlar el terreno, una cerca desarticulada se asomaba entre el pasto al igual que un poco de grava y tejas de arcilla. El paisaje era algo desolador. _

_Finalmente, llegaron hasta lo que suponía debió ser un imponente portón, ahora una de las puertas estaba caída y la otra era inexistente._

_-Ahí tenes, el fundo de los Hernández –El hombre se detuvo frente al portón y le habló segundos después que descendió de la carreta y se acercó a la entrada._

_-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó mientras tocaba la madera de la puerta._

_-Nadie se lo explica, eran una familia poderosa, pero de pronto… -El hombre comenzó a hablar tras su espalda, pero él ya no estaba interesado en lo que pudiera decirle, tenía que ver por sí mismo lo que pasó allí-… todo fue después que se llevaron a la niña, ¿Oye, dónde vas?_

_-Tengo que entrar –Alzó la voz para responderle y sin detenerse atravesó corriendo la distancia entre la entrada al terreno y la puerta de la casa, esta estaba igual de maltratada que la del portón pero al menos aún se mantenía, la construcción se veía en ruinas y había rastro del paso del fuego en ciertas partes._

_Tomó una larga respiración para finalmente decidirse a cruzar el umbral, porque no sentía nada bueno viniendo del interior, pero tenía que hacer esto. Entró a la casa en ruinas y encontró mucha más destrucción que en el exterior y a medida que avanzaba por los cuartos una sensación de ahogo comenzaba a apoderarse de él, tanto que al entrar a uno de los salones su cuerpo falló y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, su respiración estaba acelerada y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin razón, lo único que sabía era que su corazón se sentía oprimido, por todo lo que pasó aquí, por la maldición que pesaba sobre este lugar y porque… no halló lo que vino a buscar. Se deslizó por la pared y dejó que cayeran las lágrimas por unos minutos._

_-Es demasiado tarde… -Repitió varias veces mirando alrededor._

_Obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie tan pronto como pudo controlar los sollozos, no podía quedarse en un sitio como este, sabiendo además que había un conjuro de por medio. Salió de la casa más rápido de lo que entró y rehízo su camino, pero solo hasta la mitad de la distancia entre la puerta de la casona y la salida al camino de tierra. Se paró allí mirando hacia la propiedad antes de agacharse a recoger una piedra del suelo, era insignificante, pero sabía cómo hacer esto. La tomó con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el viento comenzó a correr a su alrededor después de pocos segundos y experimentó esa magnífica sensación de estar completamente conectado con la tierra que pisaba. Cuando pensó que estaba listo volvió a abrir sus ojos y bajó la piedra. Lo sabía, era un objeto insignificante dentro de todo esto, pero tenía mayor sintonía con este suelo que el hechizo que fue lanzado sobre él por extranjeros, eso ayudaría a que la maldición fuera disipándose en los próximos años. _

_Con una última mirada llena de tristeza volvió a caminar hacia afuera. No había esperado que el hombre se quedara, pero apreciaba el gesto._

_-Sabes, podría llevarte con los Echagüe, tal vez podrías convencerlos que te contraten, muchacho…_

_Sintió sus buenas intenciones, pero no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza- Gracias, pero no… -Acomodando su bolsa en el hombro comenzó a caminar de regreso por el camino, si ya no tenía nada que hacer en estas tierras lo mejor era volver a las suyas, estaba claro que era… tarde, para él._

_El hombre volvió a subirse a su carreta y tomó las riendas del caballo, pero antes de partir se giró hacia él para preguntarle por última vez- ¿Seguro que no queres intentar?_

_Ante eso detuvo su andar y volteó su cuerpo hacia el hombre, volvió a darle una sonrisa pero esta no era de agradecimiento, solo llevaba tristeza, lo que parecía sería su compañera desde ahora que había fallado._

_-No se preocupe…–Llevó sus ojos nuevamente a ese portón destruido, aumentando su angustia al saber lo que había detrás, o mejor dicho, lo que no había-… lo que vine a buscar… ya no está…"_

…_Ya no está…_

-¡No! –Manuel se despertó sobresaltado, dándose cuenta que había gritado en su sueño, que ahora comenzaba a disiparse lentamente, un pedazo de memoria que ya no era suyo, pero que había vuelto a él como una muestra de lo travieso que puede ser el destino.

- Ya es tarde… no está… no está…-Su cabeza se hundió en la almohada y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse. No recordaría nada en la mañana, pero eso no quita que aquello no haya sido real en otro tiempo, y por eso debe volver a estar oculto para este. En esta oportunidad, estaba la opción de que las cosas fueran como siempre debieron ser.

_Ya no está, es tarde…_

… _todo acabó._

* * *

><p>Bien, lo explicaré por si acaso no se entendió. No, Manuel no es Benjamín, era otra persona y con Martín no se pudieron encontrar por todo el problema que hubo, y antes también tenía magia, por eso sabía que debía ir a buscar a alguien allí y que el lugar estaba maldito, eso.<p> 


	34. La historia de un chico

Tuve algunos problemas con internet pero aquí está el capítulo, creo que no me esforcé tanto en los recuerdos de Miguel pero igual funciona xD

**Iris**

**CAP 34: LA HISTORIA DE UN CHICO**

_-Tú eres viejo, debes ser bueno dando consejos._

_-¿Mi edad es la única razón para que confíes en mí?..._

…

-¿Señor?

-¿Ah?

-Por favor, muéstreme su pasaporte.

Miguel pestañeó un par de veces antes de salir de su aturdimiento, lentamente hizo lo que la chica le pedía y también le entregó el boleto de su vuelo, mientras hacía todo esto se preguntó nuevamente qué demonios le estaba pasando a su cabeza, aquel no era el único recuerdo que lo había asaltado de pronto en las últimas horas, y eso era molesto, no podía estar así de desconcentrado a donde iba. La muchacha le devolvió sus cosas y lo invitó a abordar el avión a minutos de despegar. Avanzó en la dirección que le habían indicado pero antes de entrar al túnel se volteó para ver a su clan de pie a unos metros despidiéndolo. Las chicas agitaban sus manos mientras los muchachos inclinaban la cabeza e intentaban sonreírle, menos Manuel y Martín quienes tan solo paseaban su mirada entre él y sus zapatos. Tragó saliva. Realmente esperaba que no hicieran nada estúpido en su ausencia.

En minutos estuvo en su asiento y volando hacia Perú, el consejo de vampiros había optado por reunirse allí, por tanto sería algo así como el anfitrión y debía preparar el lugar. Tal vez por eso estaba tan "melancólico", desde hace años no visitaba el lugar donde empezó su vida como vampiro. Pronto se halló mirando por la ventana tratando de ignorar al sujeto junto a él, no estaba de humor para hablar. Cuando se elevaron sobre las nubes recargó su frente en el vidrio y las observó mientras pasaban. Sin querer le dio oportunidad a su mente para que comenzara a divagar. Pestañeó una, dos, tres veces y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no fueron nubes las que miraba.

…

_Sus ojos parpadearon repetidas veces antes que pudiera ver claramente alrededor de su habitación, aún era temprano si la oscuridad fuera de la ventana le decía algo. Acostumbraba a levantarse de madrugada para ir a las cocinas y ayudar a las mujeres a preparar el desayuno y luego llevarlo al cuarto de su padre para comer juntos, eso era algo que enfermaba a sus hermanos, aunque ellos también decían que su habitación debería estar junto al de los sirvientes y que tenía demasiados privilegios, pero a fin de cuentas todo era demasiado para el bastardo. Sus seis hermanos eran hijos de la misma mujer, una española que vino con su esposo al nuevo mundo trayendo a su prole, la mujer no era muy fuerte, ni interesante ni nada y el padre encontró diversión con las indígenas y una en particular llamaba su atención, tanto que decidió mantener al hijo que le dio consigo. Ese era él, y para el martirio de sus vástagos resulta que tenía más en común con el señor que cualquiera de ellos, pasando a ser el favorito de su padre. _

_Ese día normalmente era otra muestra de las atenciones que recibía, aquella mañana del año no tenía el deber de levantarse de madrugada ni ayudar en las cocinas si no lo deseaba, porque su padre organizaba que le prepararan algo especial con días de anticipación, y ambos comerían en uno de los salones. Pero ahora no estaba seguro si esperar aquello, su padre había estado enfermo las últimas semanas y no mostraba ninguna mejoría. Tomando en cuenta esto estaba por levantarse para ir a ver el estado del hombre cuando dos mujeres de la servidumbre entraron a su habitación, una de ellas llevaba un candelabro para alumbrar el camino y las dos poseían una expresión de terror cubriéndoles el rostro, antes que pudiera preguntarles qué les sucedía una de ellas llevó su mano libre hasta su brazo y lo apretó con excesiva fuerza._

_-Tienes que irte, ¡Ahora! –De un tirón lo sacó de la cama y la otra mujer le entregó ropa para que se vistiera, ambas movían sus manos por todo su cuerpo despojándolo de sus prendas de dormir. Él no pudo más que mirarlas totalmente confundido y un poco escandalizado, preguntando una y otra vez qué pasaba y que debía ir a ver a su padre._

_-¡Él está muerto! ¡Y cuando tus hermanos lo sepan vendrán a por ti! –Le dijo una de ellas sin parar de desatar las correas de su camisa, la sacó por sobre su cabeza y casi inmediatamente la otra mujer le colocaba otra._

_Se quedó petrificado cuando las palabras hicieron sentido en su cabeza: su padre, muerto. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos ante el peso de aquella sentencia, su padre estaba muerto y él estaba solo desde ahora._

_-¡Tienes que irte ahora o te matarán! –Las voces de las mujeres se escuchaban lejanas en aquel momento y fueron unos segundos en que su cuerpo no reaccionó a nada, ni siquiera a las sacudidas que le daban las manos de una de ellas._

_-¡Miguel! _

_Al escuchar su nombre volvió a la realidad y las miró a los ojos con su vista nublada por las lágrimas. Las dos detuvieron sus acciones por un corto instante en el que se dedicaron a abrazarlo con fuerza, después de eso una de ellas caminó alrededor de su habitación metiendo algunas cosas en una bolsa de tela. Con la poca capacidad de razonamiento que tenía en ese momento fue hasta su cama y levantó el colchón para sacar una bolsita con dinero dentro, la mujer se lo arrebató de las manos y rápidamente lo amarró al cinturón que le colocaron en algún momento. Esa mañana fue la primera vez que se sintió tan impotente y en la cual dejó que lo arrastraran de un lado a otro como a un muñeco. Toda su sangre pareció congelarse cuando estaba en las cocinas y escuchó varios pasos en los cuartos del segundo piso, las mujeres rápidamente lo llevaron al establo donde esperaba un mozo con un caballo listo para él. No pudo despedirse ni decir gracias, solo pudo subirse al caballo y alejarse con las voces de sus hermanos gritando al interior de la casa y a sus espaldas._

_-¡¿Dónde se fue ese bastardo?!_

…

Dio un salto cuando su cabeza se fue hacia adelante y casi choca con el asiento de enfrente, miró sobresaltado hacia los lados dándose cuenta que todavía estaba en el avión, el sujeto a su lado iba dormido y no se dio cuenta de su agitación. Pronto se masajeó la cara con ambas manos y maldijo en voz baja unas cuantas veces. Se tomó un tiempo para que su cuerpo se relajara y los rastros de miedo se fueran de su mente- Voy en un avión y no en un maldito caballo… -Murmuró mientras sostenía su cabeza entre las manos- ¡Argh! ¿Por qué siempre que vuelvo me pasa esto? –Se dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la cabeza y volvió a reclinarse en el asiento, sus ojos otra vez se desviaron hacia las nubes al costado. Frunciendo el ceño cerró la tapa de la ventana.

Como no quería volver a divagar en ciertos recuerdos intentó centrarse en sus actuales problemas con los chicos del clan y cierto muchacho.

Dentro del clan estaba claro _quienes_ daban mayores complicaciones por el momento, y aunque a estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a la extraña relación entre Martín y Manuel de un día te amo y al otro no quiero más que cortarte el cuello le estaba preocupando que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos apareciera colgado del techo o aplastado contra el piso, y por la mirada del chileno parecía que su miedo no estaba injustificado.

Y por otro lado estaba su relación con Francisco, y el problema con el chico era más complicado si lo veía de cierto ángulo porque… era él, técnicamente, y se había dado cuenta de eso hace dos días cuando fue a despedirse del muchacho antes de viajar…

_Estaban sentados lado a lado en el sillón del departamento del muchacho viendo un programa, Taquito no se veía por ninguna parte y eso era fantástico, habían comenzado a besarse y pronto se olvidaron de la televisión. Sus manos acariciaban el cabello corto de la nuca del chico y las de Francisco masajeaban su espalda. De un momento a otro estaba recostado en el sillón con las piernas alrededor del joven sobre él, la boca de Francisco pasó de sus labios a besar la piel de su cuello. Todo iba perfecto hasta que el chico se detuvo cuando bajaba por su clavícula, se alejó un poco pero sin quitarse de encima y lo miró a los ojos, pudo ver confusión en el rostro del menor._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, molesto porque el otro se había detenido. Francisco mordió su labio inferior, no apartó su mirada pero tampoco contestó de inmediato. Después de un instante que a Miguel le pareció una eternidad el joven volvió a moverse, pero solo su mano derecha que fue a parar al pecho de Miguel, sobre el sitio en el que estaba su corazón, solo entonces desvió sus ojos y observó detenidamente la mano que tenía sobre el pecho del mayor. Mientras tanto Miguel podía ver que la confusión que había notado antes aumentaba y la acompañaba algo cercano a la tristeza esta vez._

_-Nada… -Francisco terminó levantándose- Nada en realidad… -El joven le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina-¿Quieres algo de tomar?..._

¡¿Por qué tenía que notarlo?! Dentro de su propia excitación no debería estar atento a la frecuencia cardiaca de otro, o de eso había intentado convencerse Miguel en todos sus siglos, pero la verdad era que sus amantes tarde o temprano notaban su falta de palpitar y les preocupaba que su cuerpo no se calentara como el de ellos cuando tenían relaciones, pero entonces lo único que hacía era convencer a sus mentes que aquellas cosas sí estaban presentes, por eso casi entra en pánico cuando notó que simplemente no podía hacerlo con Francisco, o mejor dicho, no quería. Ese día terminó yéndose del departamento del joven sin lograr nada de acción más que un par de besos. Desde entonces intentó ignorar el asunto lo más que pudo, pero ahora se vuelve a preguntar qué carajos le pasó por la mente en ese momento y no lo embrujó como a los otros, le gustaba el niño y claro que lo quería tener entre las piernas así que ¡¿Por qué diablos no lo hizo?!

…_abroche su cinturón de seguridad, el avión comenzará a descender…_

Levantó nuevamente la tapa de la ventana y miró hacia abajo notando enseguida que había llegado a su destino.

Como esperaba, la casa se encontraba espantosa, aunque la maleza era casi inexistente gracias a los vecinos las enredaderas habían crecido exageradamente y trepaban por las paredes exteriores, pero al menos la vista era casi decente, el interior de la construcción era el problema, con tantas habitaciones la cantidad de polvo, tierra e insectos que iba a tener que eliminar era desalentadora de tan solo pensarlo. La suciedad parecía pegada a las paredes y las mantas que había dejado sobre algunos muebles desistieron de ser blancas hace tiempo.

-Esto será divertido –Comentó sarcástico para las arañas que lo observaban desde los rincones.

Su plan de acción era comenzar por el segundo piso y allí acababan los detalles, todo dependía de lo que se encontrara tras las puertas con cerrojo. Con el manojo de llaves enganchado y colgando de su pantalón, y con un set completo de limpieza entre las manos subió las escaleras hasta el pasillo que difícilmente podría borrarse de su memoria, entre el tiempo de un parpadeo y otro el largo y oscuro corredor apareció frente a él completamente desprovisto de polvo, con el sol entrando por la ventana del fondo y la madera de las puertas nuevas y relucientes, con una larga alfombra extendiéndose por el centro desde el inicio hasta el final. Fue otro de sus lapsos melancólicos y ya estaba pensando que debería resignarse a ellos mientras estuviera allí.

Con la escoba comenzó a barrer el polvo de los cuartos e intentó soltar la tierra de las paredes, los muebles los sacudió y con una vara quitó las telarañas, los indeseables bichos quisieron huir pero roció a los que pudo con el insecticida. Sacudió los almohadones y colgó las alfombras de las ventanas, trapear el piso fue un dolor de espalda al tener que mover tantos muebles. Debía limpiar cada habitación porque la gente del consejo no deseaba quedarse en un hotel por esta vez. Dejó deliberadamente el cuarto al fondo del pasillo para el final, después de todo era su antigua habitación y sería el único en ocuparla.

…

_Terminaba de pasar su cuerpo por la ventana cuando su pie se resbaló de la cornisa casi mandándolo al suelo, pero reaccionó a tiempo y se sujetó del borde. Con un poco de esfuerzo volvió a poner ambos pies en una superficie firme. _

_Se estaba escabullendo de la posada sin pagar, no le enorgullecía pero tenía que guardar el poco dinero que le iba quedando. Sabía que debía encontrar trabajo pero no tenía experiencia ni idea en qué era bueno además de cocinar._

_Se deslizó por el muro y afortunadamente llegó ileso al suelo, a paso rápido se alejó del lugar, teniendo cuidado de dónde pisaba ya que a pesar de faltar poco para el amanecer aún estaba bastante oscuro. A tal hora no esperaba encontrar a mucha gente rondando por las calles, por eso le pareció extraño cuando creyó escuchar pasos detrás de él, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie siguiéndolo. Trató de ignorar el presentimiento que algo malo estaba por suceder y siguió andando, pero continuaba escuchando a alguien detrás de él y cada vez que aceleraba o bajaba el paso su perseguidor se ajustaba a su andar. Cuando volteó su mirada por segunda vez pudo ver una silueta a unos metros de distancia, entonces echó a correr y esa persona hizo lo mismo, después se dio cuenta que no era una sino varias personas que lo perseguían. Por un momento pensó que podrían ser de la posada que acababa de abandonar pero luego desechó la idea, y entre todas las otras posibilidades que le pasaron por la mente la que más le aterraba es que fuera alguno de sus hermanos que lo había encontrado._

_No supo cuanto corrió ni hacia dónde, pero finalmente los sujetos que lo perseguían lograron acorralarlo contra un muro, su corazón estaba saltando de su pecho y apenas contenía el aliento._

_-¿Qué quieren? –Trató de sonar intimidante pero falló completamente. Uno de los sujetos pasó adelante y entonces pudo verle el rostro, no era ninguno de sus hermanos ni nadie a quien recordara haber visto antes, este se abalanzó sobre él, su cuerpo quedó entre la pared y el pecho del hombre. Naturalmente pensó que iban a por el dinero que traía, pero el extraño estaba más interesado descubriendo su cuello que revisando la bolsa atada a su cinturón. Abrió los ojos aterrado al pensar que se topó con algún grupo de pervertidos y homicidas, pero todas sus ideas y raciocinio se fueron al caño cuando el sujeto abrió su boca de forma anormalmente grande y sus caninos se volvieron largos y filosos en la punta. Dio un grito que estaba seguro resonó por todo el pueblo y comenzó a luchar por liberarse._

…

-¡Ah! ¡Carajo! –Al entrar a su cuarto tuvo que forzar la puerta porque algo se había caído y estaba bloqueando la entrada, y cuando pudo entrar su rodilla golpeó con una cómoda justo al lado de la puerta- ¡Argh! –El dolor le sacó lágrimas y chilló mientras avanzaba hasta la cama polvorienta en medio del cuarto donde se sentó a masajear su pierna. Miró alrededor y frunció el ceño ante el desastre que iba a tener que arreglar. "Inca estaría furioso si lo viera así". Su mente lo traicionó al pensar en quien podría considerar como su _mentor._

…

_Se despertó por el aroma de la carne asándose al fuego, al abrir los ojos la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y todo su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y golpeado, la garganta la tenía seca y sentía el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca. Lo último que recordaba era estar atrapado por un grupo de hombres con grandes dientes y uno de ellos estaba a punto de morderlo, pero justo entonces escucharon un rugido proveniente de no sabía dónde y luego él perdió la conciencia._

_Intentó sentarse pero el dolor en el abdomen no se lo permitió, por lo que se conformó con ladear un poco la cabeza y mirar dónde estaba. Era un cuarto pequeño en el que no había muchas cosas, le recordaba al de los sirvientes en la casa de su padre, la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta y por allí entraba el delicioso aroma de la comida, suponía que quien la estaba preparando tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que aún estaba vivo._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo logró apoyarse en sus antebrazos y recostarse un poco más erguido en las almohadas a su espalda, no sabía si debía emitir algún sonido para hacer consciente a la persona en la otra habitación que había despertado- Si me quisiera hacer daño ya lo habría hecho –Pensó con más calma de la que esperaba poseer. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento._

_-Veo que ya despertaste –Escuchó la voz de un hombre en la otra habitación e inmediatamente abrió los ojos, sintió sus pasos y en pocos segundos un sujeto con su largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola le sonreía, las puntas de sus colmillos se asomaban por las comisuras de sus labios._

…

Terminó de guardar toda la tierra y mugre en bolsas y por el momento las dejó en la cocina, se mojó las manos y la cara bajo el grifo y en cuanto llegó a la estancia se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones estirando como podía sus pobres dedos una vez que se hubo quitado los zapatos.

-Y todo para que unas viejas sanguijuelas estén contentas –Murmuró malhumorado.

A diferencia de Martín, la memoria de Miguel no había tomado control sobre sí misma y eliminado situaciones deliberadamente, Miguel recordaba todo lo que le había pasado desde antes de ser vampiro y en adelante, podría contarle a cualquiera todo lo que pasó, todo lo que había hecho y sentido. Por ejemplo…

_Unas horas después de despertar ya sabía lo que había sucedido aquella madrugada, un grupo de monstruos intentó asesinarlo, pero fallaron al llegar otro de su especie a defenderlo, este era el sujeto que lo estaba cuidando cuando despertó, y aunque el hombre le dio alimento y revisó sus heridas sin mostrar deseos de dañarlo Miguel no lograba confiar en él por completo, después de todo era un vampiro._

_-Toma, bebe un poco muchacho –Le entregó un vaso con agua que él tomó con desconfianza, el hombre se dio cuenta de esto e hizo una mueca extraña con la boca- Eres muy desconfiado para ser tan joven._

_-Considerando todo lo que he pasado, no veo por qué sería extraño._

_-Ah, sí, ¿Por qué estabas afuera a esas horas? Es peligroso andar solo y desarmado por ahí, ¿No te enseñó eso tu madre?_

_-No tengo, murió después de darme a luz –Respondió cortante y tomó un sorbo que le refrescó la garganta._

_-Oh… -Una especie de simpatía se asomó en los ojos del hombre y este continuó callado por un tiempo- ¿Y tu padre? ¿Conociste al hombre?_

_-Sí, dueño de muchas tierras, con seis hijos de otra mujer, estaba casado con ella cuando mi madre quedó en cinta._

_-¡Ah! Así que tú eras su bastardo, debió ser…_

_-Mi padre era muy bueno conmigo –Dijo rápidamente antes que el sujeto comentara algo malo sobre su padre._

_-¿Bueno con el bastardo?_

_-Oh, demasiado bueno con el bastardo… sí… -Una sonrisa amarga adornaba su cara en aquel momento y una de sus manos se movía por su cabello._

_-… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

_Terminó contándole toda su historia al hombre en un momento de debilidad, eso los acercó, al sujeto le pareció interesante que descendiera de una mujer inca, dijo que eran los dioses actuando para que lo encontrara o algo por el estilo, creía eso porque el hombre había tenido mucho poder entre esa gente antes cuando era humano, por eso Miguel ignoró el nombre del sujeto y este pasó a llamarse simplemente Inca. Después de un tiempo "Inca" aceptó el apodo, con tal que solo él lo llamara así._

_Todo estuvo bien durante varias semanas hasta que una noche se despertó sobresaltado por ruidos extraños, se escuchaban cosas cayendo al piso y varios pasos. Con tanto alboroto estaba seguro que Inca ya debía saber lo que pasaba, así que podría ser el hombre el que estaba en problemas. Pensando en eso después se dio cuenta que no era mucho lo que habría podido hacer para ayudar, más que nada habría sido una distracción si Inca hubiera estado peleando con otro vampiro._

_Recorrió rápidamente la casa en busca del origen del ruido, hasta que llegó hasta las habitaciones en la parte trasera de la casa y bajo la ranura de la puerta pudo ver la luz de una vela, todo el alboroto provenía de allí. Estuvo frente a la entrada en unos segundos y al ver que la puerta no estaba realmente cerrada la empujó, la ranura que se formó le permitió mirar hacia el interior y ver a Inca sobre una muchacha, esta estaba con el torso descubierto y estaba doblada hacia atrás encima de un mesón, Inca enterraba sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica y un hilo de sangre corría hacia abajo y comenzaba a gotear sobre la mesa. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras observaba todo hasta que la mujer dejó de moverse y gemir en voz baja. Inca se separó de ella y limpió el rastro de sangre que caía por su labio. Después de un tiempo el vampiro notó que él estaba asomado en la puerta._

_Recuerda que segundos después de mirarse a los ojos regresó a paso rápido a su habitación, no por que tuviera miedo sino que… no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba sintiendo exactamente en ese momento, pero no era miedo. Apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto esta volvió a abrirse y entró Inca con una expresión preocupada en el rostro._

_-Chico, eso que viste…_

_-Está bien._

_-No pienses que estás en peligro aquí, yo solo…_

_-Está bien –Volvió a decir un poco más fuerte logrando que Inca guardara silencio y lo mirara- Yo entiendo que tienes que hacerlo, no hay problema –En verdad se sentía tan tranquilo como se escuchaba su voz, era extraño, pero en verdad lo que vio no le provocaba ningún miedo en aquel instante. Inca también se sorprendió al entender eso y por un largo instante no supo qué decirle al joven._

_-De acuerdo… -Dio unos pasos atrás sin dejar de observar al chico, buscaba cualquier muestra que traicionara su expresión calmada pero no había nada. Intentó acercándose, pero Miguel no retrocedió, tampoco cambió la expresión, solo lo miraba directo a los ojos. Le acarició suavemente el pelo y forzó una sonrisa en su cara- Bien, entonces… vuelve a dormir –Caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse pero antes de salir Miguel le habló._

_-¿Podrías convertirme en lo que eres?_

_Estuvo días pidiéndoselo pero Inca no quería hacerlo de ningún modo, intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón y explicarle que eso no era ningún don ni regalo, era una maldición con todas sus letras. Pero Miguel seguía insistiendo, hasta que un día alteró tanto al hombre que este terminó cediendo, con la única idea de darle una lección. _

_El dolor que sintió esa noche no se comparaba con nada que había sufrido antes en su vida, era como si algo lo desgarrara desde dentro, se llevara todo el aire de sus pulmones y exprimiera su corazón. Inca estuvo junto a su cama toda la noche en completa angustia, después le dijo que en cierto momento no pensó que pudiera sobrevivir. Pero al salir el sol otra vez el dolor se fue. Su cuerpo se sentía como un cascarón vacío, su corazón no funcionaba y su calor se había extinguido, era un muerto en pie como le dijo Inca._

_Sabía por la mirada de Inca en los próximos días que sentía culpa y vergüenza mientras lo observaba experimentar con los cambios en su cuerpo, y Miguel trataba de convencerlo de que iba a estar bien pero Inca continuaba con la misma expresión._

_Después de unos meses como vampiro ya había tenido suficiente práctica como para controlar los aspectos más importantes, ya había cazado algunas presas con la guía de Inca, aunque este al principio se rehusó a enseñarle después decidió que era necesario para evitar que se lastimara. Casi después de un año en su nueva condición sintió que estaba listo para arreglar ciertas cosas._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Miguel había planeado irse en su pequeño viaje sin que Inca se diera cuenta hasta después que se hubiera ido, le escribió una nota para asegurarle que volvería después de un tiempo, pero ello no fue necesario ya que el hombre lo descubrió cuando se disponía a salir de la casa con un bolso al hombro._

_-Tengo que ir a cierto lugar, pero regresaré, no te preocupes por mí…_

_-Miguel, ¿Qué vas a hacer, muchacho? –Con aquella pregunta supo que Inca ya había entendido que no sería nada bueno. _

_-Como te dije, no te preocupes por mí, volveré –Le sonrió e ignoró la mirada desconfiada que le lanzó Inca- Tal vez incluso mejor de cómo me fui –Con eso espoleó al caballo que sacó de los establos, sintió la mirada del hombre sobre su espalda durante varios metros de cabalgata._

_Su travesía duró varios días pero finalmente llegó a la finca de su padre, y sin preocuparse mucho de quien pudiera verlo atravesó la distancia a los establos montado en su caballo. Se deslizó dentro de la casa sigilosamente y al notar que sus hermanos no se encontraban en ese momento se quedó a esperarlo con una mueca sádica en los labios mientras inspeccionaba los papeles de las tierras y las bolsas llenas de dinero en la oficina que fue de su padre._

_Sus seis hermanos regresaron juntos varias horas después cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, como había esperado fueron directo a esa oficina para continuar hablando de sus negocios o contar nuevamente el dinero, pero sus sonrisas se borraron en cuando lo vieron sentado en la silla de su padre y frente a su escritorio._

_-Caballeros… -Les dio una sonrisa a sus expresiones sorprendidas, y su sonrisa solo se ensanchó al notar que uno de ellos aseguraba la puerta, le divertía que ayudaran a sus planes sin siquiera saberlo._

_-Vaya Miguel –Uno de ellos finalmente recuperó su habla- Con esto tan solo pruebas que nuestro padre te sobrevaloraba, eres un completo idiota al regresar aquí –Sus hermanos pensaban que ellos eran los malvados y que lo habían atrapado, en pocos minutos supieron cuán mal estaban._

_Les permitió acercarse cuanto quisieran a él y entonces con una sola mano le desgarró el cuello al más cercano, cayó a sus pies al instante y murió desangrado en pocos segundos. El resto intentó correr pero ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera tocar la puerta, a esos cinco los mató más lentamente, dejando que vieran cómo atrapaba a todos los demás y que se miraran entre todos mientras su sangre se iba esparciendo por el cuarto, al último que cayó en sus manos lo lanzó sobre la mesa y fue desgarrando distintas partes de su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar más que un cerdo cuando lo iban a matar._

_Pasó casi toda la noche esperando que la vida de esos seis malditos por fin se extinguiera, y cuando abrió la puerta y salió con las bolsas de dinero notó que los sirvientes se habían encerrado en la cocina. Cargó al caballo con los sacos y volvió a entrar a la casa. Terminó tirando la puerta y se encontró con todo el personal arrinconado en una esquina, temblando ferozmente y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de terror. Les dedicó una sonrisa, aunque estaba casi seguro que no fue para nada consoladora, y arrojó frente a ellos los papeles de las tierras y un saco con suficiente dinero para sobrevivir hasta las cosechas._

_-Es su problema desde ahora…_

_Suponía que después de unos minutos alguno de ellos se atrevió a caminar fuera del grupo y recoger las escrituras y el dinero, pero él no se quedó a verlo, se montó al caballo y regresó lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Inca. Este no le dijo ni preguntó nada cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, pero sí lo miró con espanto al notar que su ropa venía manchada con sangre seca al igual que sus manos y su cara. Aunque más tarde le preguntarle de dónde sacó las bolsas llenas de dinero y él no se dio el lujo de mentir, tampoco quería así que le contó lo que había hecho. Le dolió un poco ver en el rostro de Inca la misma culpa y vergüenza que mostró justo después de morderlo, pero no lo hizo arrepentirse ni por un segundo._

_Los años que siguieron fueron tranquilos, dentro de lo que se podía pedir en la existencia de un vampiro, cazaba junto a Inca, hablaban y compartían, el hombre se transformó en un segundo padre para él, aunque le gustaba decirle que quedaba mejor como su abuelo para que Inca se quejara que aún no estaba tan viejo. Podía ser feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces podía atisbar en los ojos de Inca esa culpa cuando lo miraba, la mayoría eran después de cazar, pero de vez en cuando aparecía de la nada cuando estaban hablando o a altas horas de la noche cuando no hacían más que ver el fuego que prendían en la chimenea solo para admirar las llamas. No era cómodo estar ante esa mirada._

_Luego de unos veinte años de estar junto a Inca se dio cuenta que el mayor sufría de mayores problemas que conseguir comida y mantener la casa en buen estado. Un día llegó un grupo de vampiros y con el permiso de Inca se instalaron en las habitaciones vacías, fue la primera vez que escuchó un consejo, estuvo en un rincón del cuarto mientras los demás hablaban. La primera mitad del consejo se trató de temas generales, pero después tan solo se centró en la situación de Inca y el territorio del nuevo mundo, en ese momento fue que se enteró que Inca tenía poder sobre un territorio, y no era nada pequeño, allí también se enteró que Inca había tenido un clan, cosa que le negó cuando le preguntó hace bastantes años atrás. Cuando tocaron ese tema vio que los ojos de Inca se tornaban tristes, al poco tiempo y gracias a esos señores supo que todo el resto de su clan estaba muerto desde hace un tiempo ya, entonces sintió pena por su protector y quiso que todos esos sujetos se fueran pronto para poder hablar con Inca a solas. Se enteró también que el consejo lo estaba forzando a formar un nuevo clan, porque corría el riesgo de perder el dominio sobre el territorio ya que era mucha tierra para un solo hombre, fue entonces que uno de ellos, Antonio, se volteó a mirarlo y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre él, preguntar si es que por fin se había decidido a reclutar nuevas personas. Se sintió expuesto con tantos ojos de pronto sobre él._

_Después de aquel consejo las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas, Inca parecía cabizbajo y era difícil sacarlo de ese estado hiciera lo que hiciera, y las miradas de culpa se incrementaron. Un día luego de varios años no pudo más con eso y explotó, le gritó al mayor hasta que le dolió la garganta pidiéndole que le dijera qué estaba mal._

_-Mátame, Miguel –Sus ojos cansados se desviaron a su cara y el chico fue más consciente que nunca del estado lamentable en el que se encontraba el mayor. Miguel se quedó petrificado en donde estaba, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco._

_-¿Qué?... no estás hablando en serio, ¿Verdad? –Cuando Inca volvió a repetirle su petición comenzó a entrar en pánico- Inca, no… no, no, estás bromeando, ¡Dime que estás bromeando! –Su voz se quebró hacia el final y notó que su cuerpo estaba temblando._

_-Por favor, muchacho… -El hombre dio un paso más cerca de él pero Miguel retrocedió y negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez mientras sus ojos se humedecían._

_-N-no, no puedes… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me pides algo así?!_

_-Ya no lo soporto –Vio que en los ojos de Inca también se formaron lágrimas y eso lo asustó mucho más- Mis amigos ya se fueron, he vivido más de lo que desearía, ya estoy cansado… ya no me queda nada…_

_-¡¿Y yo?! ¡¿Piensas dejarme solo?! –Las gotas corrían por su rostro en un torrente constante, sus manos se apretaban firmemente en puños y negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Detrás de la capa de agua logró ver que Inca le sonreía con ternura._

_-Estarás bien, ya te he enseñado todo lo que debes saber, no me necesitas aquí…_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué piensas que haré si tú mueres? ¡Estaré solo! ¡Estaré solo y esos sujetos del consejo tomaran tu tierra para ellos! –Intentó alejarse nuevamente cuando Inca caminó hacia él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el mayor lo sujetó de los brazos y lo detuvo, le habló en voz baja y tranquila._

_-No lo harán, mi tierra será tuya, tú te encargarás de ella cuando me vaya._

_-No lo haré, no lo haré, te tienes que quedar porque no lo haré –Meneaba la cabeza frenéticamente hasta que Inca le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos._

_-Lo harás, porque yo te lo pido –Con los pulgares Inca intentó secar las mejillas de Miguel- Lo harás –Con las manos puestas firmemente sobre las mejillas de Miguel hizo que inclinara su cabeza y posó sus labios suavemente en su sien- Mi hijo, lo harás…_

El tiempo técnicamente se le pasó volando entre conseguir algo de comida en el banco de sangre y eliminar el resto de suciedad y bichos de todos los cuartos, de pronto estaba en la puerta haciendo pasar al resto del consejo con una sonrisa diplomática pegada al rostro. El último en entrar fue Antonio quien le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y se veía que moría de ganas por decirle algo pero se estaba controlando, supuso que era sobre Martín y Manuel o de otra forma ya lo habría molestado con lo que fuera que quisiera.

Los hombres se dispersaron por la sala formando pequeños grupos y hablaban animadamente, Miguel pasaba entre ellos entregándoles copas con el líquido rojizo dentro, hablando, contestando o aceptando alabanzas sobre el aspecto de la casa. De vez en cuando captaba miradas extrañas que le dirigían algunos líderes de zonas muy lejanas con los que no había tenido mayor contacto, y era entonces cuando volvía a sentir esa pequeña molestia en el estómago al recordar que era el menor aquí, el que tenía menos experiencia pero aún así controlaba una gran cantidad de terreno. Era para cuidarse la espalda.

_Los días que siguieron no eran tan claros para Miguel pero no los había olvidado, anduvo por la casa como una sombra y se sentaba en distintos rincones mirando hacia el frente esperando que alguien saliera de alguna habitación o detrás de un árbol o que alguien lo llamara para que fuera con él, pero luego recordaba que ya no había nadie en esa casa más que él. Estaba en su fase melancólica cuando, sorprendentemente escuchó a alguien que gritaba su nombre, alzó la mirada y por el corredor vio acercarse a Antonio._

_-¡Miguel! ¿Qué hiciste? –El hombre traía un pedazo de papel arrugado en su mano, aquel que Inca había escrito y dejado sobre su mesita antes que le dijera a Miguel que estaba listo, ver aquel papel le recordó lo que había hecho e inmediatamente una cascada de lágrimas comenzó a caer por su rostro haciendo que el otro vampiro bajara el ritmo de sus pasos y finalmente se detuviera a pocos centímetros de Miguel._

_-Yo no… yo no que-quería… p-pero él… -Las manos del chico fueron a parar a su cabeza y aunque trataba de controlar sus sollozos estos se hacían más fuerte- ¡Él quería esto! ¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?! ¡Él quería morir! -Sintió que Antonio se inclinaba junto a él y pronto tuvo una mano sobre su hombro. _

_Después vinieron más problemas, el consejo se enteró que Inca había muerto y muchos intentaron quedarse o elegir ellos mismo a un sucesor, solo unos pocos, pero al menos suficientes, se opusieron y prefirieron respetar lo que Inca dejó escrito en ese papel que Antonio encontró y Miguel nunca leyó, en él dejaba claro que el chico al ser el único otro miembro de su "clan" quedaba con la soberanía del lugar. Luego de un par de discusiones el resto tuvo que acatar, pero le dejaron en claro a Miguel que debía conseguir más gente que se pusiera bajo su mando para poder mantener ese poder, sino el consejo decidiría qué hacer con las Américas._

_Miguel al principio no podía importarle menos, lo que le había hecho a Inca aún lo perseguía pero las personas que lo habían respaldado en el consejo lo obligaron a reaccionar, así fue como salió de la casa de Inca para buscar compañeros._

_- Por Inti, no sé qué estoy haciendo –De alguna forma su idea de buscar compañía en las tierras cercanas al Perú terminó en una búsqueda continental. Ya que los territorios al sur estaban escasamente habitados se fue hacia el norte, más y más al norte y pasado más de un año ya había alcanzado la zona de Nueva España y aún no encontraba aliados. Por supuesto que se había topado con otros vampiros pero ninguno le… agradaba y tampoco sentía que podría descansar con ellos dando vueltas cerca de él._

_Caminó otro trecho y se detuvo bajo el telón de una de las tiendas que había en el mercado, tanto tiempo al sol comenzaba a afectarlo y por eso apoyó su espalda en un pilar cercano._

_-Oh, muchacho estáis pálido, te encontráis bien –Una mujer bien vestida que pasaba por allí se paró frente a él y estaba estirando la mano para tocarle la cara. Desconfiado de tanta simpatía, Miguel se alejó del tacto, en parte también para evitar que la mujer sintiera el frío de su piel._

_-No es nada…_

_La mujer estaba por hacerle más preguntas pero en ese momento la atención de gran parte, sino es que todo el mercado cayó sobre el alboroto que estaban haciendo unos chicos que venían corriendo a unos cuantos puestos de distancia de donde Miguel se encontraba, en la delantera iban corriendo una chica y un chico, con las ropas sucias y enmarañadas, traían algo entre las manos y Miguel tuvo que suponer que se lo habían robado a las personas que venían detrás de ellos._

"_¿Cuántos rateros hay en estas calles?". Esos chicos no fueron los primeros ni los únicos con los que se topó Miguel. Muchas veces pensó que podría tomar a alguno de esos chicos en las calles para formar el estúpido clan, Inca y los otros habían dicho que era más fácil someter a las personas que uno mismo había convertido en vez de tomar a vampiros ya formados. Finalmente eso fue lo que terminó haciendo, se acostumbró a ver las caras de esos dos chicos por las calles mientras estuvo en ese pueblo, hasta que un día después de haber seguido a un vampiro para ver si cabría la posibilidad de que se le uniera chocó de frente con el hombre, cayeron al suelo y el chico quiso seguir corriendo de inmediato pero sus piernas no cumplieron con sostenerlo y cayó nuevamente sobre Miguel, cuando puso sus manos en el torso del muchacho para apartarlo un líquido viscoso y familiar tocó sus dedos, resultó que estaba herido y corría de las personas que lo habían lastimado, después supo de la boca del propio joven que fue porque se le ocurrió robar un poco de comida en su "zona". El muchacho se llamaba Pedro y la chica que siempre estaba con él era su hermana, Itzel, tenían familia, su padre ganaba buen dinero pero como estaba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo su madrastra lo abarataba todo y a ellos los dejaba literalmente viviendo en la calle y que se las arreglaran solos._

_No supo por qué pero sintió una especie de empatía con los dos hermanos y estuvo viendo por ellos un tiempo, hasta que descubrieron lo que era y huyeron. Miguel estaba por irse cuando Pedro e Itzel regresaron donde él se estaba quedando y le pidieron que los convirtiera. Así consiguió a los primeros miembros de su clan._

_Hicieron su viaje de regreso al sur y por varios años Miguel estuvo más preocupado de ver que Itzel y Pedro no se mataran explorando sus nuevas capacidades que en conseguir más gente. Por eso las dos chicas le llegaron de sorpresa, es más, ni siquiera quería quedarse mucho tiempo en Nueva Granada, deseaba volver pronto al Perú y ver si las colonias del sur mantenían algo interesante, pero allí estaban siempre los problemas, un día Itzel simplemente se perdió de su vista en un mercado que estaban recorriendo, él y Pedro estuvieron como locos buscándola pero no había ni rastro de la chica, fueron dos semanas intentando tranquilizar a Pedro, y que el chico lo calmara de vez en cuando, hasta que al fin dieron con ella; otro vampiro la había atrapado cuando la encontró sola en las calles y la mantenía retenida, Miguel estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello él mismo pero dejó que las dos muchachas bajo su dominio lo hicieran, por darles ese favor se unieron a él con alegría, no supo hasta después cómo iba a funcionar puesto que el otro vampiro ya las había convertido y no le debían más respeto que el que le daba su antigüedad, pero las chicas resultaron más tranquilas que los mellizos, al menos con él, era normal verlas tirándose del cabello cada cierto tiempo._

-Las tierras al norte de México aún están en disputa entre tres diferentes clanes, todos piden el apoyo del consejo para establecer su dominio y en los últimos cincuenta años nos hemos rehusado, pero como van las cosas pienso que habrá que tomar el asunto en nuestras manos… -Del representante de la India pasó a hablar el de los Balcanes.

-¿Y a quién sugieres que les demos el dominio? Cual sea nuestra decisión los otros dos clanes no la aceptaran y seguirán con sus disputas.

-¿Quieres dejar que sigan como ahora? Están descuidándose demasiado con sus rencillas, a muchos de ellos no los han asesinado los miembros de los otros clanes sino los cazadores que les van siguiendo la pista, sin mencionar que convierten a chicos indiscriminadamente para llenar sus filas, no hay tal infracción a las reglas del consejo en ninguna otra parte y es porque no tienen a ningún representante con nosotros…

Miguel no pudo evitar removerse un poco incómodo en su asiento luego de la última declaración, y tener la mirada de Antonio sobre él tampoco estaba ayudando.

-Creo que este es un tema que debemos discutir profunda y seriamente –El que mantenía el sur de la zona africana alzó la voz para que los otros dejaran de discutir- Así que antes de entrar completamente a buscar la solución deberíamos escuchar un anuncio de unos de nuestros miembros. Miguel… -El joven alzó la vista ante la mención de su nombre- Tengo entendido que deseabas proponer algo al consejo…

Al tener la palabra el "joven" vampiro se levantó para atraer la atención de todos- Bien, todos están conscientes de la extensión del territorio que tengo bajo mi mando, siempre he creído que es demasiado para que una sola persona pueda manejarlo y más de una vez mi clan ha tenido problemas para viajar tan grandes distancias para hacerse cargo de problemas que surgen a lo largo de él, por eso creo que es tiempo de ceder parte de este a otra persona… -Los murmullos agitados comenzaron a hacerse presente y Miguel intentó mantenerse calmado ante lo que sea que fuera a pasar, finalmente el hombre que dominaba sobre China y territorios adyacentes habló por todos.

-¿Ya escogiste a quien cederle el dominio?

-Sí, su nombre es Fernanda, sobrepasa los trescientos y tiene un clan numeroso que podrá hacerse cargo de la zona central de América sin ningún problema –Notó en algunas caras que estaban listos para quejarse pero Antonio los silenció a todos.

-Conozco a la chica y a su clan, estoy de acuerdo con Miguel en cederle la protección de ese territorio… -Y así continuó la junta.

_Con cuatro chicos en su clan el consejo se quedó un poco más tranquilo y dejaron de molestarlo al ver que estaba haciendo lo que ellos le pedían, pensó que ya no tendría más problemas que involucraran al grupo de ancianos pero estaba equivocado._

_Estaban recorriendo la pampa del río de la plata, viajaban cada vez más al sur y no estaban teniendo inconvenientes, es más, todos parecían estar pasando por un muy buen momento en esos años, hasta que se toparon con otro grupo de vampiros que estaban causando problemas en un pueblo, Miguel les dijo a sus chicos que no se metieran con ellos pero debió preocuparse más que los otros sujetos dejaran a su clan en paz. _

_María llegó corriendo a él un día, con sus vestidos rasgados y varios cortes alrededor de su cuerpo que estaban manchando su ropa con sangre._

_-¿Qué pasó? –Sostuvo a la chica de los hombros para que dejara de agitarse y temblar como una hoja- ¿Dónde está Pedro? –Preguntó al notar que el chico que había salido con ella no estaba detrás. Itzel y Catalina escucharon cuando María entró en la casa y pronto aparecieron junto a ellos._

_-¡Estaba conmigo cuando esos tipos nos atacaron! ¡P-pero cuando todo terminó no pude encontrarlo! C-creo que se lo llevaron…_

_Escuchó a Itzel gritando tras su espalda y pronto ella se abalanzó sobre María a darle una bofetada._

_-¡¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara?! –Entre él y Cata tuvieron que calmarla para que no desgarrara a María que se mostraba culpable por lo que sucedió._

_Luego de semanas encontraron al chico donde menos lo esperaban. El hijo de un terrateniente lo había encontrado y lo mantuvo oculto en los establos hasta que sus heridas sanaron. Aunque Miguel estaba agradecido con el humano no veía con buenos ojos que Pedro siguiera rondando al muchacho después de eso, sabía que algo como lo que pasó después podría suceder, y casi dejó que su ira lo dominara en el momento y permitiera a sus garras cortarle el cuello a Pedro._

_-¡¿Qué demonios han hecho?! _

_Su grito resonó por todo el bosque e hizo que varios pájaros volaran de su lugar en los árboles. Ese día había sentido dentro de él que algo malo iba a pasar, y comenzó a temer cuando no encontró a sus chicos en la posada a la tarde, estuvo buscándolos por varias horas hasta que dio con ellos a unos kilómetros del borde del pueblo, en medio de ellos estaba el joven que había ayudado a Pedro, tirado en el piso y con sus manos puestas en su cuello intentando detener el torrente de sangre que brotaba de una herida hecha por las garras de algo, Pedro estaba a su lado, con una mano presionando también la herida y hablándole para calmarlo. Lo agarró del cuello e hizo que se levantara, sintió sus colmillos punzantes en su labio inferior y su voz salió como el rugido de un animal._

_-¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

_-¡Yo no… yo no lo hice! –Rápidamente y entre balbuceos Pedro y las chica le explicaron que se habían mezclado en alguna fiesta de los jóvenes del pueblo, y él había llevado a Sebastián, pero allí también estaba el otro grupo de vampiros y comenzaron una pelea, el humano no había alcanzado a escapar con el resto y su clan trató de defenderlo, pero les ganaban en número y logaron acercarse al joven lo suficiente para dejarlo así- M-Miguel… Miguel por favor ayúdalo, se está muriendo…_

_-¡¿Y qué sugieres que haga?! ¡Te dije que te apartaras del chico! ¡¿Ahora quieres que arregle lo que causaste?!_

_Soltó al otro antes que sus garras se incrustaran profundamente en la piel de su cuello y miró al joven tendido en el suelo, comenzaba a ahogarse y su boca escupía sangre, no le quedaba mucho._

_-Por favor… -Escuchó la súplica de Pedro y no pudo hacer más que acercarse a Sebastián y morderlo. Fue una sorpresa para él que el chico sobreviviera y pasara la conversión, y eso trajo más problemas porque en cuanto le quitó los ojos de encima Pedro llevó a Sebastián a ver a su familia. Después de eso costó semanas para que pudiera sacar a Sebastián de esa casa otra vez. Oh, pero esa gente no paró de darle problemas allí…_

_Recuerda cómo fue la reunión del consejo esa vez, todos sentados en tarimas que iban en ascenso, vampiros a un lado y brujos en el otro, los miembros del consejo de magos frente al de los vampiros en los primeros asientos y más cerca del joven atado con cadenas en el centro de todo eso, sus chicos estaban por los asientos de más arriba pero aún así sentía la mirada de Sebastián en su espalda, y cuando no era así solo podía suponer que el chico había puesto sus ojos en la silueta de su hermano._

_Recuerda que los magos habían perdido su habitual compostura y gritaban maldiciones al joven rubio arrodillado frente a ellos. _

_Miguel había visto a Martín unas dos veces antes y nunca pudo encontrar nada que le llamara la atención en él, pero en aquel momento el chico lo estaba impresionando al quedarse allí impávido ante todos los gritos y manteniendo una fiera mirada dirigida a uno de los brujos sentado en las gradas. Miguel vio en sus ojos sus intenciones, y sabía que si esas cadenas no hubieran estado alrededor de sus muñecas las manos del joven se habrían envuelto alrededor del cuello del mago._

_Después de varios minutos comenzaron a narrar lo que el rubio había hecho en voz alta, Miguel solo prestó atención al inicio, lo único que importaba era que había asesinado al aprendiz de un brujo, cómo y qué hizo después con el cuerpo no le parecía tan relevante siendo que la sentencia sería la misma. Iba a mantenerse en silencio y ver tranquilamente cómo despedazaban al joven, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando los ojos de Martín dejaron de posarse en el brujo y cayeron sobre él, fueron unos segundos que tardó el rubio en reconocerlo, sus ojos verdes se ampliaron y comenzaron a buscar entre la multitud de vampiros. Miguel supo que había encontrado a Sebastián cuando su fiera expresión se derrumbó y pudo ver todo el miedo y dolor que estaba sintiendo, pronto Martín llevó su mirada al piso y sus hombros cayeron, toda su fortaleza se esfumó cuando supo que su hermano estaba allí y vería lo que le harían._

_-Ya tuve suficiente –Alzó su voz y el sujeto que estaba hablando se calló, todas las miradas de pronto estaban sobre él, menos la de Martín- El conflicto entre este hombre y el brujo se inicio en la pampa cuando el acusado aún era humano… -Solo actuó, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo en su estómago lo obligó a defender a Martín. Palabras siguieron brotando de su boca sin que tuviera mucho tiempo de pensarlas- Por lo que sé el tutor del brujo muerto tiene su zona de jurisdicción en Inglaterra, no aquí, este es mí territorio…_

_-¿Perdona pero qué estás…? –Uno de los miembros del consejo de magos comenzó a hablar pero no permitió que lo interrumpiera._

_-Una pelea entre un vampiro y un brujo se produjo en mi zona, un brujo cuyo guardián fue miembro del consejo y posee un territorio específico por tanto sabe que debió presentarse ante mí o informarme de su arribo… -Miró directamente de quién estaba hablando y notó que lo observaba con ira creciente- Han infringido la ley en __**mis**__ tierras, y yo seré el que decida el castigo que este sujeto se merece, considerando todos los antecedentes…_

_No salió de allí sin pelear un poco más pero logró llevarse a Martín consigo, aunque tuvo que darle unos azotes frente a los brujos para que se quedaran tranquilos y encerrarlo en las mazmorras por un tiempo, al menos consiguió que Sebastián conservara a su hermano junto a él. Por todo lo que hizo fue que Martín se transformó en su amigo y le tenía respeto, aunque a veces parecía que el chico comenzaba a odiarlo por no dejar que lo mataran en ese momento, entonces se olvidaba de la amistad y hacia algo para fastidiarlo, pero Miguel podía entender que por todo lo que pasó Martín a veces no sabía qué pensar o simplemente ya no pensaba bien._

_Aunque esos cambios le daban algo de diversión de vez en cuando además de los años de camaradería con Martín, sabía que dentro del clan el rubio siempre preferiría a Sebastián, así como Catalina a María, Pedro a Itzel o viceversa. Fue un día y varios años, la mitad de un siglo, después de que alejó a Martín de las garras de los brujos que se dio cuenta de esto, todos sus chicos tenían a alguien especial para ellos, alguien a quien protegerían y por el que harían cualquier cosa y que este haría lo mismo por ellos, un "hermano"… menos él._

_Casi otro siglo completo pasó con este conocimiento, a veces sintiendo resentimiento hacia los demás para luego darse cuenta que no tenían la culpa. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que como nunca había necesitado de sus verdaderos hermanos tampoco necesitaba a nadie que actuara como uno para él. _

_En alguna parte del camino concluyó que matar a sus hermanos, el tiempo que vino después de matar a Inca junto a ese siglo en que supo que no tenía a nadie que lo tuviera primero en sus preferencias crearon su parte más fría._

_Pero nuevamente fue sorprendido cuando cierto niño le llegó de la nada._

_Un día se encontró con un grupo de vampiros cuando caminaba solo por las afueras de un pueblo, lo arrastraron al interior de la selva y aunque logró ahuyentarlos quedó con demasiadas heridas como para volver, su consciencia debió irse en algún momento porque de un momento a otro estaba en un establo. El chico que lo encontró en la selva entró poco tiempo después que sus ojos se abrieron y se acercó con cautela a él y sosteniendo un pedazo de metal en las manos._

_-¿Qué eres? –El muchacho era bajito y no se veía muy fuerte, pero Miguel sabía que no debía subestimarlo porque el chico logró sacarlo de la selva y cargarlo hasta ese lugar._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –Se irguió y notó que las manos del chico sostenían con más fuerza el palo._

_-No tienes pulso, no respiras y estabas frío cuando te encontré, pero aún así te mantuviste balbuceando todo el camino que te cargue, ¿Qué clase de cosa eres? –Miguel encontraba gracioso cómo su tono de voz y sus ojos cambiaban de estar a la defensiva y listo para atravesarlo con su palito de metal a mostrar una curiosidad que llegaba a verse y sonar infantil cuando comenzaron a hablar más._

_Por alguna razón Miguel no quería espantar al jovencito, por eso no le dijo que era un vampiro, sino alguna otra cosa extraña. Después de volver con su clan y tranquilizarlos siguió viendo a Julio, por lo general el chico estaba feliz de verlo, pero un día que Miguel lo vio al otro lado de la calle y comenzó a llamarlo el niño trató de huir, supo por qué cuando lo alcanzó unas casas más allá y vio su cara toda morada y su labio partido._

_-¿Quién te hizo esto? _

_Se había esforzado para no espantar a Julio hasta ese momento pero cuando se enteró que fue el padre del chico no pudo controlar sus instintos, la noche tardó demasiado en llegar ese día para Miguel, esperó en el establo al que Julio lo había llevado y cuando sintió el aroma del hombre salió de su escondite y le abrió todo el estómago, dejando que se desangrara gritando de dolor en el patio de su rancho._

_Al ver lo que había hecho Julio comenzó a sufrir un ataque de pánico y en su intento de alejarse de él casi se lastima, Miguel no tuvo de otra más que dormirlo con una mordida. El chico también sobrevivió la conversión._

_Julio despertó con hambre, y aunque al principio se negaba siquiera a mirar el recipiente con sangre que Miguel le ofrecía terminó bebiéndolo y pidiendo más. A Julio le pasó algo que los demás no habían experimentado, la sed del chico era exagerada y descontrolada, por eso era algo torpe a la hora de cazar pero también era más brutal cuando atrapaba algo, lo que mandaba un escalofrió por la espalda de Miguel y el resto del clan. El atributo especial de Julio tardó menos en aparecer que el del resto también, se mostró casi de inmediato y eso ayudó a que Miguel siguiera preocupándose por él porque, un momento el chico estaba junto a él y al segundo después había desaparecido de la vista._

_Entre tanto que le cuido la espalda Julio comenzó a sentir que debía hacer lo mismo y empezó a seguirlo como un cachorro, siempre detrás de él o cerca de donde estaba, después de unos años cayó en la cuenta que había obtenido lo que quería, un hermanito a quien cuidarle la espalda y quien viera la suya también._

La junta se alargó por dos días y no lograron llegar a ningún acuerdo respecto a qué hacer con la situación al norte. Miguel debía ponerse en contacto con Fernanda para informarle su nueva condición como miembro del consejo, pero iba a darse tiempo para hacerlo, antes tenía que dejar todo en orden en la casa para irse por unos años más. Y así, luego de un día completo limpiando, otros dos días manteniendo a todos contentos y otro día cerrando y guardando todo volvió a dejar ese lugar hasta la próxima vez que lo necesitara. Se subió al avión con las piernas adormecidas y dispuesto a prestar atención a la película que la azafata pusiera. Tuvo que soportar una de acción estadounidense con muchas explosiones y disparos y luego otra de las películas musicales de Disney, se planteó la idea de ir con el clan al cine a ver algo decente.

En el taxi estaba pensando que ahora su única preocupación por un tiempo iba a ser el pequeño problema con Francisco y su pulso, debía tomar la decisión de encantar al chico para que pensara que su corazón estaba latiendo o ver otra manera de dejarlo tranquilo, pero embrujarlo era lo único que funcionaría. Cuando sacó sus cosas del auto solo quería entrar por la puerta e ir a tirarse a su habitación para no hacer nada durante unas horas, quizás un día, pero como aprendió a lo largo de los años sus chicos no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

Al entrar una conmoción llegó hasta sus oídos y siguió el ruido hasta uno de los cuartos en el lado derecho de la planta baja. Al asomarse a la habitación pudo ver a Sebastián tirando todo lo que había sobre los muebles al suelo, detrás Catalina y Pedro tratando de calmarlo, al otro lado de la habitación estaban Julio, Itzel y María gritándose unos a otros y en medio, sentado en el sofá con la mirada al frente y sin moverse estaba Manuel, parecía ido completamente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Caminó hasta el centro mientras hablaba con voz firme y fuerte, haciéndose escuchar sobre los gritos de los demás. La mayoría dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia él, menos Manuel que continuó igual de quieto y perdido. Su clan guardó silencio por unos minutos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente Sebastián tomó la palabra.

-Martín se ha ido…

* * *

><p>chan chan! esperen el próximo...<p> 


	35. Cosa de hermanos

sé que esta vez me pasé, y no tengo excusa así que perdón :( pero aquí está otro capitulo

**Iris**

**CAP 35: COSA DE HERMANOS**

Una prueba más que aún era en parte humano era el hecho que se estaba congelando allí arriba, pero intentaba ignorarlo al acurrucarse sobre su propio cuerpo y cerrar hasta el tope la cremallera de su chaqueta. El sol se había perdido en el horizonte y pronto se iría la poca luz que aún permanecía en el cielo, había unas pocas nubes flotando arriba que ayudaban a esparcir más tonos en el manto sobre su cabeza, pero estaba demasiado melancólico como para disfrutar la vista en aquel momento.

Manuel suspiró luego de volver a estremecerse por otra ráfaga de aire que se escurrió entre su ropa- Dios, me siento tan patético… -Apoyó su frente en las rodillas y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos. Tal vez se quedaría a dormir arriba del techo una vez más, quién sabe.

Hace dos semanas que nadie sabía nada de Martín, había dejado el celular cuando se fue y Miguel descubrió que la casa que el rubio había comprado en Argentina se había vendido hace años, si estaba en ese país no tenía idea dónde podría estar.

Hace dos semanas que Manuel andaba por la casa arrastrando los pies, cayendo dormido en todas partes y hace dos semanas que subía cada tarde al tejado a mirar, y esperar.

Debió caer dormido, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el cielo estaba de un profundo azul y había estrellas brillando por sobre su cabeza, además que su cuerpo estaba frío como hielo.

-¿Otra vez aquí? –Se sorprendió de que alguien además de él haya subido al techo.

Se restregó los ojos para apartar el sueño y enderezó la espalda, arrepintiéndose de inmediato porque una corriente fría chocó contra su pecho- No sé de lo que estás hablando…

-Claro –Sebastián avanzó con cuidado por los tejados y se sentó a un lado del moreno, mirando hacia el horizonte cuando el chico evitó sus ojos- Miguel y los otros están preocupados por ti.

-No tienen por qué –No pudo con el frió y volvió a encoger sus piernas contra el pecho, intentaba parecer concentrado en el cielo y las estrellas para que Sebastián no siguiera hablándole, pero no funcionó.

-Sé que no vienes aquí arriba para ver las estrellas, Manuel, y el resto también… por eso están preocupados.

El aire que respiró se quedó atrapado en su interior por un lapso más largo de lo normal y sintió que unas malditas, malditas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, por eso cerró los párpados y agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Ya ha hecho esto antes, ¿No? ¿Cuánto se tarda en regresar? –Era obvio que no podía evadir el tema así que no lo intentó. A su lado el rubio guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder.

-Lo que se tarde en arreglar sus problemas, la verdad es que no lo sé…-La mirada del mayor volvió a caer en el joven enroscado sobre sí mismo para combatir el frío y vio el pesar que él mismo experimentó las primeras veces que su hermano había hecho algo como eso, aunque junto con eso también veía los efectos que dejaba un corazón roto- Lo siento…

Sebastián se quedó acompañándolo en silencio un rato más mirando a la lejanía mientras Manuel intentaba ocultar las pocas gotas que cayeron de sus ojos a pesar de sus intentos de detenerlas.

-¿Tú crees que…? –Su voz salió ronca, débil y temblorosa cuando intentó hablar, y tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes que pudiera quitarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"_Oh, cielos… ¿Qué me ha hecho ese idiota?"_

-Podes decírmelo, lo que sea no saldrá de aquí, te lo prometo –Sebastián le habló en voz baja, casi en un susurro y se reclinó hacia adelante, rozando el brazo del moreno con su codo.

Manuel respiró hondo y se limpió el borde de los ojos que comenzaba a humedecerse, y rió amargamente al escoger lo que diría a continuación- ¿Debería seguir esperando, o ya ir clavándome la estaca en el corazón? –Giró su cabeza para mirar a la cara a Sebastián- ¿Tú qué crees?

El rubio le sonrió suavemente y con lástima asomando en sus ojos- Si te hace sufrir tanto, creo que deberías distanciarte un poco, y pensar en otra cosa… –Levantó una mano y la posó en el hombro del chico- Al menos por un tiempo.

-Uhm… -Manuel asintió luego de considerar la idea y sonrió, aunque la mueca mostraba más dolor que alegría en aquel instante- Es un buen consejo, sí…

-Bien –Sebastián le dio una palmadita confortante en el hombro y con cuidado de no resbalar se puso de pie- Ya es hora de que entres, te congelarás aquí arriba, vamos –Extendió una mano hacia el joven y este la observó detenidamente por un momento antes de apartar su mirada y posarla nuevamente en la distancia.

-Si ya voy, solo… un rato más… -Manuel volvió a acurrucarse sobre sí mismo e hizo caso omiso de Sebastián que aún mantenía su mano alzada y lo miraba con ansiedad, pero después de unos minutos el rubio se marchó.

-No te duermas aquí arriba, ¿De acuerdo? –Le dijo antes de entrar por la ventanilla que daba acceso al techo. Manuel asintió con la cabeza esperando que el otro lo viera. Pronto supo que estaba solo nuevamente allí arriba y se permitió llorar un poco como todas las noches antes de ir a su habitación en busca de algo de calor.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

La chica se giró hacia el portón en cuanto despidió el taxi. El edificio se veía ligeramente abandonado y varias de las plantas del jardín habían cedido ante el sol abrasador durante los pasados meses y la maleza. Era obvio que no iba a encontrar a su hermano en ese lugar.

"_-¡¿No harás nada?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Sabes dónde está y no vas a traerlo?! –Agitaba sus brazos y pateaba el piso de la salita de estar, su abuela tejía en el sillón sin perturbarle todos los gritos de la chica._

_-No sé dónde está…_

_-¡Pero podrías encontrarlo fácilmente! _

_-Él no lo quiere así, tu hermano es grande, deja que resuelva sus problemas y entonces vendrá._

_-¿Qué pasa si se mete en demasiados problemas? _

_-Confía en que sabrá resolverlos…_

_-¡¿Pero con quién lo dejaste?! ¿Sabes siquiera si podemos confiar en esos sujetos?_

_Su abuela guardó silencio y sus manos dejaron de tejer por varios instantes, aquella reacción la obligó a explicarle a su nieta antes que volara el techo de la casa por accidente, y no pudo mentirle así que la chica pronto supo que su abuela, a pesar de no sentir maldad alrededor de su hermano, percibió demasiados sentimientos angustiantes y deprimentes. Así que, sin decirle nada a su abuela, la muchacha comenzó a idear alguna forma de volver para buscar a su hermano."_

Tiare acomodó las correas y se plantó la mochila firmemente en la espalda, traía ropa, algo de comida, una carpa pequeña de playa, unas mantas y una botella de agua, además de dinero y su celular en un pequeño bolsito agarrado a su pantalón. Aunque la mochila no quedó tan pesada era bueno saber que tenía una buena resistencia física formada gracias a sus años con los scout.

Inspiró profundamente repasando en su cabeza lo que debía hacer a continuación, todos esos meses de práctica ocultándole el real motivo a su abuela por tal entusiasmo en el estudio deberían servirle de algo ahora. Así que sacó el amuleto que su abuela le dio cuando comenzaron a practicar su hechicería y lo sostuvo firmemente con una mano, sentía el calor que el objeto irradiaba a sus dedos y eso la relajó un poco. Concentrándose en la imagen de su hermano intentó situarse en la noche que salió de la casa. Se tardó un tiempo largo pero al fin pudo entrar en trance; vio la casa con las plantas verdes y el cielo con los colores del atardecer, se vio a ella entrando después de pasear al perro, vio el cielo oscurecerse lentamente, las luces prendiéndose en distintas habitaciones tras las cortinas, unas cuantas personas pasando por el frente, vio a su hermano entrando apresuradamente a la casa y al fin lo vio salir con sus bolsos. Trató de concentrarse en el joven, trató de pegarse a la esencia de Manuel e ir con él. La vista de un chico rubio esperando junto a la pared apareció ante sus ojos, su hermano caminando junto al joven por unas cuadras, doblando en ciertas esquinas y subiendo a un auto. Su concentración se cortó en ese momento cuando sintió la bocina de un vehículo en la distancia.

Respiró profundo un par de veces para serenarse.

"Un auto, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo voy a saber por dónde fueron?". Comenzó a ponerse bastante nerviosa viendo que su búsqueda se estaba complicando apenas empezar, pero se tranquilizó diciéndose a sí misma que ya tenía contemplado aquello y que lo resolvería en el momento. Así decidió que haría el recorrido que pudo ver. Continuando con la mano en su amuleto fue caminando en la dirección que su hermano había tomado con el sujeto rubio, al sentir que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban sabía que iba por el camino correcto, así supo dónde ir en las siguientes esquinas.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_Dime dónde estás, Manuel._

Con un sobresalto el joven se despertó, miró con ojos adormilados y exhaló con alivio al descubrir que en realidad había bajado a su habitación y no se quedó durmiendo en el techo. Se enrolló más en las mantas para disfrutar de la cálida sensación por otro rato. Sí, podría quedarse allí unos minutos, tal vez una hora más, todo el día incluso, ¿A quién le importa? Después de todo si comenzaba a pasearse por la casa pasaría lo mismo que las dos últimas semanas, sus pasos terminaban llevándolo a una parte en específico después de haber recorrido toda la casa; el cuarto de Martín.

La parte de su mente que aún funcionaba correctamente seguía diciéndole que estaba siendo patético y masoquista al quedarse mirando aquella estúpida puerta como un pobre diablo necio y lerdo de amor por un completo imbécil. Como sea, esa parte pronto se callaba y la parte de su cuerpo que lo dominaba ahora hacía que le gotearan los ojos y se le tapara la garganta.

"_Definitivamente el amor tiene que ser un mal de ojo"._

Gimoteó y enterró su cara en la almohada con los ojos firmemente cerrados, tratando de no echarse a llorar otra vez sin ni siquiera haberse levantado de la cama. _Por favor, _comenzó a pensar, _¿No podrían salir todos hoy a algún lugar? Así podría quedarme en la cama todo el día y nadie tendría que saberlo. _Pero no, eso era mucho pedir, así que tendría que levantarse y caminar por ahí para no parecer una niña llorona.

-¿A quién engaño? Todos saben que estoy pa' la caga –Se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas y deseó que el sol se apagara por un rato.

_Dime dónde estás, Manuel._

-¡Uhm! Quien seas, cállate –Comentó amargado y se quedó oculto entre las sábanas.

Era algo extraño escuchar la voz de alguien más mezclándose con sus pensamientos, y aunque la voz le parecía familiar comenzó a luchar para sacarla de su cabeza, ganándose pronto un dolor en la sien que terminó mandándolo a dormir nuevamente, así que su primer deseo se cumplió. Los demás no se atrevieron a entrar a su cuarto a molestarlo y decidieron que si no salía para el final del día entonces irían a comprobar que estuviera bien.

_-¡Aquí! ¡Pare aquí! –Gritó en cuanto vio por la ventana el paisaje que buscaba, tomó su mochila y le pagó al taxista lo más rápido que pudo para salir del auto velozmente. Los vellos en su nuca se encontraban erizados y no descendieron a medida que andaba confirmando que aquel era el camino correcto. Apretando con mayor firmeza el amuleto en su mano buscó en su memoria el resto del camino que había podido rescatar de la conexión temporal que logró con su hermano, el rastro terminaba donde el camino se dividía en tres varios metros más adelante, metros que caminó rápidamente con la esperanza de cubrirlos rápido, pero pasaba el tiempo, sus pasos se hacían más lentos y sus piernas más pesadas y aún no llegaba a tal punto. Comenzaba a angustiarse cuando al fin vio que el camino se dividía más adelante, con renovada energía llegó en poco tiempo al lugar y se permitió un poco de emoción con su avance. Pero siendo este el último punto que había podido obtener con la anterior conexión necesitaba hacer el proceso de nuevo para saber sus próximos pasos._

_Lo intentó, una y otra vez hasta que el sudor cubría su frente pero simplemente no podía mantener el vínculo lo suficiente para que su hermano le mostrara hacia dónde debía ir. Frustrada pateó el piso y lo intentó una última vez pero la mente de Manuel la rechazó de tal manera que sufrió una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza que la hizo dar un grito y cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

_-¡Ah! ¡Manuel! –Masajeó su cabeza unos minutos con ambas manos y soltó su cabello del moño que se había hecho para ayudar a relajarse. Un poco enojada, un poco frustrada pero de todas formas decidida escogió probar otra forma de reencontrarse con su hermano. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el chico y estableciendo una nueva conexión, pero en vez de buscar en la mente de su hermano esta vez iba a tratar de dejarle un mensaje._

_-Tienes que venir a encontrarme donde el camino se divide. Tienes que venir a encontrarme donde el camino se divide. Tienes que venir…_

_**Tienes que venir a encontrarme donde el camino se divide.**_

Los ojos de Manuel se abrieron y de pronto estaba completamente despierto mirando el techo del cuarto. Esperó unos minutos a que la voz que escuchó hablara otra vez pero nada pasaba, finalmente se sentó y decidió que era hora de levantarse, comenzó a estirar su cuerpo cuando volvió a escucharla.

_**Tienes que venir a encontrarme donde el camino se divide.**_

-¡¿Tiare?! –Por fin reconoció a su hermana tras el mensaje y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente. "No, no, eso no es posible". Pero el mensaje siguió repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, y Manuel comenzaba a afligirse porque no tenía sentido para él, al principio, pero después de pensar un poco entendió a lo que se refería su hermana.

_Donde el camino se divide. _De pronto supo de lo que Tiare estaba hablando y entonces, aún un poco confundido, se levantó de la cama y sin pensarlo mucho salió del cuarto y se puso en marcha. Esquivar a los chicos no fue algo tan fácil, tuvo que esconderse en diferentes habitaciones o detrás de los muebles cuando alguien se cruzaba en su camino, prefería que lo creyeran encerrado en su cuarto en lo que se demorara en encontrar a su hermana. Una vez cerrada la puerta de entrada corrió hacia el portón y no se detuvo hasta estar a una buena distancia, después de eso siguió a paso rápido hacia el lugar en el que podría estar Tiare.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

_¡Ah!, _Tiare dio un largo suspiro y recargó su espalda en el tronco, arrepintiéndose casi al instante por las astillas que se incrustaron en su ropa, pero al ser tan solo una pequeña molestia no tuvo el ánimo de despegar su espalda de la madera. Había estado esperando allí por horas y comenzaba a creer que su primer intento no funcionó… o que su hermano era tan terco como para no escucharla.

-Tonto cabeza de chorlito, ¿En qué andas metido? –Insultó al chico en voz baja un par de veces más antes de levantarse. Cerrando los ojos intentó otra vez comunicarse con su hermano.

_Encuéntrame donde el camino se divide. Encuéntrame donde el camino se divide. Encuéntrame donde el camino se…_

Estaba tan concentrada y absolutamente segura que no recibiría respuesta tal como la vez anterior, que no pudo evitar su grito de sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano resonando molesta en su cabeza.

-_¿Podrías callarte de una vez? ¡Ya te escuché!_

-_¿Manu? –_Respiró hondo y sin abrir los ojos preguntó- _¿Dónde estás?_

-Justo aquí…

Le sorprendió que el joven le respondiera en su mente y aún más escucharlo detrás de ella. Dando un salto se giró y quedó mirando de frente al muchacho.

-Manuel… -El nombre de su hermano salió de su boca como un susurro y por unos instantes tuvo miedo de pestañear pensando que el chico podría esfumarse si lo hacía.

-Tiare –El mayor sonrió alegremente al tener a su hermana frente a él, y cuando lo hizo los ojos de la joven comenzaron a humedecerse y corrió en su dirección. En cuanto su hermana chocó contra su pecho la rodeó firmemente con sus brazos y pudieron haber brotado unas lágrimas de cocodrilo desde sus ojos- Oh, Tiare –Acomodó su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de la chica cuyo rostro se escondía en el hueco de su cuello. Lo mantuvo cerca de su pecho por un buen tiempo hasta que Tiare pudo controlar sus sollozos y levantó la cara para mirarlo después de darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Pero no es como si yo… -Comenzaba a generar sus excusas cuando cayó en cuenta de algo importante- Oye, ¿Cómo mierda me mandaste ese mensaje? ¿Te volviste psíquica mientras no estuve?

-Mejor, la abuela me enseñó unos cuantos trucos, estoy en camino para convertirme en bruja –Lo dijo con orgullo y se enfadó un poco cuando Manuel empezó a reír- Te digo la verdad, y si te hubieras ido conmigo habrías aprendido tú también.

Los ojos de Manuel se ampliaron y se tomó un tiempo para considerar lo que decía su hermana. Gracias a lo que sabía por Arthur ella tendría que estar diciéndole la verdad, sí, habría podido ser un brujo como el inglés, pero lamentablemente lo mordieron antes que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer esas habilidades, ahora era un poco tarde.

-La vida es un asco –Dijo entre dientes antes de tomar la mochila de Tiare- Bien cabra chica, hay que ver dónde te vas a quedar.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿No me puedo quedar contigo?

-No –Manuel vio que su hermana entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño ante su respuesta.

-Manuel, ¿En qué andas metido?

El mayor comenzó a rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza y mordía su labio inferior. ¿Cómo contarle todo a Tiare sin… alterarla demasiado?

-Es una larga historia.

Su hermana siguió observándolo con ojos preocupados por un largo instante, pero terminó dando un suspiro e intentando poner una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo mientras andamos, ¿No?

Y la chica tuvo razón, tuvo bastante tiempo para contarle la historia a grandes rasgos, pero Tiare entendió y se puso histérica.

-¡¿Un vampiro?! ¡¿Eres un vampiro?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te convirtieran en un vampiro?!

-¡Hablas como si fuera mi culpa! –Comenzaron a gritarse y se mantuvieron así por más de media hora. La chica trataba de entender cómo es que su hermano podía encontrar tantos problemas.

…

-¿Manuel? ¿En qué momento…? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto es una buena idea? –Tiare estaba escondida tras la espalda de su hermano y pegada a la puerta. Manuel miraba hacia el interior de la casa para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca.

-¿Quieres quedarte en el bosque? –La muchacha lo pensó un momento, miró hacia atrás al cielo que ya estaba oscuro, más allá de la puerta el bosque se veía como la boca de un lobo y mandó escalofríos por el cuerpo de la niña.

-No –Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y dio un pequeño salto cuando su hermano la tomó de la mano y la arrastró adentro.

Tiare movía su vista de un lado a otro con curiosidad mientras seguía a Manuel a paso rápido hacia la escalera. Al subir los peldaños el temor comenzó a abrumarla un poco- ¿Seguro que no se darán cuenta?

-No tendrían por qué, si llegamos sin que te vean y te mantienes en mi cuarto –Miró para ambos lados del pasillo antes de arriesgarse completamente a subir al segundo piso. Con Tiare de su mano empezó a trotar hacia su habitación- Mañana pensaremos mejor qué hacer, hay alguien en el bosque con quien podrías quedarte unos días.

-¿Más vampiros? –Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-No, un brujo, supongo que se entenderán ahora que eres una de ellos –Se sonrió y Tiare lo miró preguntándose qué le hacía tanta gracia de todo eso.

Afortunadamente pudieron llegar al cuarto del mayor sin que nadie se cruzara en su camino. Manuel puso seguro a la puerta en cuanto estuvieron dentro y dejó la mochila de Tiare en el piso al lado de la cama para esconderla debajo rápidamente si es que a alguien se le ocurría venir a verlo. Estaba preguntándose si Tiare también caía debajo de la cama cuando sintió los brazos de su hermana envolviendo su cuerpo.

-Dios, Manu, cuánto ha pasado, ¡A los dos! Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Manuel le devolvió el abrazo y se sentaron en su cama después de unos minutos, podía ver que Tiare seguía preocupada y desviaba su mirada ante cualquier ruido, pero también mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo observaba. Después de un tiempo más en silencio el mayor decidió empezar a hablar.

-Y bien, cuéntame, ¿Cómo es todo este tema de brujas? ¿Puedes mover objetos o crear cosas?

Ante la sonrisa cada vez más ancha en la cara de Manuel la niña tuvo que darle una palmada en el pecho, aunque también sonrió un tanto.

-Para allá voy, pero aún estoy aprendiendo, tengo que practicar más para ser parecida a los magos de las películas –Con su mano en puño dio un suave empujón al hombro del chico- ¡Pero tú conoces a un brujo! Ya debes saber todo lo que puedo hacer.

-Sí, bueno… según Arthur no todos los brujos son iguales.

-¡Uy! "Arthur", tenemos confianza con el amigo, ¿No es cierto? –Tiare alzó las cejas sugestivamente y un tenue rubor se posó en las mejillas de su hermano.

-No es nada lo que estás pensando, tonta, solo somos amigos –Por la mirada en los ojos de la chica supo que no le había creído en lo absoluto.

-¿Y quieres ser más que amigos?

Manuel intentó borrarle esa sonrisa traviesa del rostro agarrándola del cuello con un brazo y revolviéndole el pelo con su mano libre.

-¡Ya, ya! En serio… -Cuando por fin su hermano la soltó y después de apartarse el pelo de la cara volvió a mirarlo ahora un poco más seria- Manuel, ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?

-¡Ja! Bueno, creo que se entiende por qué, en mi_ condición_ no es como si pudiera…

-No, Manu, la abuela hizo lo mismo que yo hace un par de meses, trató de hablar contigo y ver cómo estabas, pero tú… -La rabia que había sentido cuando se enteró de lo que pasó estaba volviendo a ella igual que cuando su abuela se lo contó por primera vez- Tú querías quedarte aquí Manuel, y era por alguien, ¿Quién es tan importante que no querías ir con nosotras? -En el rostro de la chica se notaba claramente que estaba dolida y confundida por la actitud de su hermano, y el chico inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado por varias razones.

-E-eso no… ehm, no es… _eso, _no, bueno… sí, pero hay otras c-cosas que no me dejaban… -Comenzó a balbucear incesantemente y Tiare pronto se cansó de escucharlo y tratar de darle un sentido a lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡No me digas que uno de esos chupasangre también te robó el corazón! –Con el grito de la niña el joven paró su tartamudeo y la miró a los ojos por un corto instante. No pudo mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo de todas formas, agachó la cabeza y su vista se posó en el piso, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces con la intención de responder algo pero no sabía qué; no lograba pensar eficazmente como para decir una verdad a medias y suponía que la verdad completa no le gustaría a la chica en aquel momento.

_No me digas que uno de esos chupasangres también te robó el corazón._

La verdad no le agradaba a él tampoco…

-Ma… ¿Manuel? –La voz temblorosa de Tiare lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo primero que notó fue que un líquido tibio se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Rápidamente llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y tocó las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer sin que lo notara.

-Oh… -Exclamó al mirarse los dedos ahora húmedos.

Después de aquel desliz no halló otra manera de explicarse más que contarle todo a su hermana. Terminó con los brazos de Tiare alrededor de sus hombros mientras lloraba. Su hermana había guardado silencio la mayor parte del tiempo que duró su relato sobre Martín, pero después de ver a su hermano mayor tan desconsolado no pudo evitar maldecir al sujeto mientras frotaba la espalda del joven y le acariciaba el pelo.

-No tienes por qué llorar por ese sujeto, no lo vale. Demostró que es una cobarde nuevamente al irse. No lo necesitas, estarás bien sin él –La niña por poco no tronaba los dientes al hablar.

Manuel despertó tarde al otro día con la luz del sol llegándole directamente a los ojos, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes que su vista se despejara, su cara estaba pegajosa por las lágrimas y sentía un poco congestionada la nariz y le dolía la garganta. Sufrió un pequeño susto al girar su cabeza y ver la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermana metida entre las sábanas y no reconocerla. Gracias a su jadeo Tiare se despertó y con ojos adormilados miró al mayor.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Fue una muy buena pregunta, no solo para efectos inmediatos. Aunque primero lo primero Manuel fue a la cocina a ver si podía conseguir algo que su hermana y él pudieran comer.

-Tocaré tres veces cuando vuelva, no le abras la puerta a nadie más, ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí Manuel, no soy tan homicida, vine a buscarte solo porque te quiero –Le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y lo apresuraba a la puerta- Ahora apúrate y tráeme algo para comer que muero de hambre –Su hermano tan solo levantó un dedo en su dirección antes de irse, la chica inmediatamente cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó a un lado de la cama a esperar.

…

…

…

-¿Acaso el idiota de mi hermano salió a comprar el tonto almuerzo? –Tiare refunfuñó una vez más mirando repetidamente su reloj, iban cerca de veinte minutos que había estado sola en la habitación y se encontraba más que aburrida con su estómago gruñéndole cada cierto tiempo.

_Toc- toc… toc_

Levantó su cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta y murmuró el nombre de su hermano como una pregunta para sí misma. "¿Será él?" llegó a pensar mientras continuaba con sus ojos puestos en la entrada, apenas unos segundos después de los primeros toques vinieron otros.

_Toc-Toc-Toc_

-Uhm, es él… -Se levantó, planeando cómo comenzaría a molestar al joven por la tardanza. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió hasta la mitad- Hasta que llegas, Manuel… -Miró hacia arriba y…

… _Oops_

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

- Más vale que la pendeja se los coma –En su mano equilibraba una bandeja con dos platos de tallarines blancos, un poco pegoteados y carne cocinada solo con aceite y sal porque no encontró más y quiso hacer algo rápido para arriesgarse menos a que alguien lo viera. Iba subiendo la escalera cuando escuchó el grito de su hermana resonando por las paredes de la casa.

Su columna se endureció por un instante y la bandeja se cayó de sus manos y rebotó por los peldaños. Luego de un momento de estupor el moreno echó a correr. Supo que el resto de los chicos también habían notado el grito cuando escuchó movimiento por el resto de la casa. Corrió aún más rápido y a unos metros antes de llegar al pasillo de su cuarto vio a Tiare pasando por enfrente y siguiendo hacia su costado derecho. Un rugido hizo vibrar las ventanas y entonces confirmó que uno de los chicos la seguía, continuó a la misma velocidad hasta el final y logró llegar a tiempo para caerle encima a Itzel. Junto a la chica cayó al suelo con un duro golpe, aunque la espalda de Itzel recibió mayor daño.

La morena lo miró desde el suelo, consternada cuando se levantó, tan solo le dedicó una corta mirada antes de seguir por el pasillo en la dirección que había tomado Tiare, tres puertas más allá se encontró con Sebastián a quien no pudo más que empujar a un lado para continuar tras su hermana. Pronto estuvo seguro por los gritos y los pasos apresurados que oía a cada esquina, la casa completa estaba en busca de su hermana y él tenía que encontrarla y sacarla de allí lo antes posible.

-¿Dónde puede estar? –Se preguntó mientras terminaba de recorrer otro pasillo sin resultados, se paró junto a un mesón a reposar un poco y recuperar el aliento. Su intento por tomar una profunda bocanada de aire quedó a medio camino cuando dos manos lo agarraron de los hombros y lo metieron en la habitación más cercana, al girarse estuvo frente a frente de Tiare quien llevaba una expresión aterrada en el rostro.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! –Preguntó con la respiración acelerada y el corazón saltándole del pecho. Manuel la tomó de la mano e iba a salir del cuarto para dirigirse al jardín, pero en cosa de segundos los chicos aparecieron en la puerta bloqueando su escape.

-¡Manuel! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Julio fue el primero en avanzar hacia ellos y el chileno miró a su alrededor rápidamente buscando una ventana abierta, algún pasadizo oculto, cualquier cosa. Su concentración volvió a centrarse en las personas cerca de él cuando Tiare dio un grito porque Julio la había tomado del brazo y la estaba jalando lejos de Manuel. La reacción del chico fue inmediata y sorpresiva, dio un rugido y sus colmillos se asomaron por entre sus labios, se lanzó sobre Julio y logró tirarlo al piso. Los otros se quedaron pasmados por un momento al ver que Manuel atacaba a Julio, pero pronto avanzaron en la dirección de la niña mostrando amenazadoramente sus colmillos. Tiare entró en pánico; por un lado Manuel estaba forcejeando en el piso con uno de esos sujetos, y por el otro el resto del grupo se avecinaba hacia ella con claras intenciones de hacerle daño. En aquella situación no pudo pensar en nada más que llamar una ráfaga de viento a forzar su entrada por las ventanas, estas se abrieron de par en par y con el viento ahora dentro de la habitación fue capaz de manejar varias corrientes que alzaron distintos objetos en la dirección de sus adversarios.

Los chicos del clan se concentraron en esquivar todo lo que Tiare les mandaba y perdieron la noción de lo demás que pasaba en la habitación, no se dieron cuenta que Manuel se las había arreglado para empujar a Julio en medio de dos estantes, cuyo contenido calló sobre el vampiro gracias a las ráfagas de Tiare. Los hermanos se reunieron al centro de la sala y comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Manuel! –El moreno escuchó el grito furioso de catalina. Los dos jóvenes se voltearon hacia el interior cuando llegaron a la salida y Tiare con unas rápidas palabras y un movimiento de su mano hizo que la mesa circular de un rincón se estrellara contra los cinco vampiros en pie. Los cuerpos de todos fueron junto al mueble contra la pared y quedaron tendidos inconscientes en el suelo. Jalándola del brazo, Manuel sacó a su hermana al pasillo y cerró la puerta. Fue hasta un armario y lo arrastró hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó su hermana que miraba la puerta con ansiedad.

Valiéndose de la fuerza que le entregaba la maldición volteó el armario para que quedara cruzado en el corredor y haciendo presión sobre la puerta.

-Saldrán de todas formas pero se lo haremos más difícil.

-Tienes suerte que se hayan cerrado las ventanas antes de salir –Le comentó la muchacha después de rodar los ojos. Tomó la mano de su hermano y empezó a correr otra vez.

Manuel los condujo a la parte posterior del jardín donde treparon el muro y entraron al bosque que rodeaba la propiedad, el joven sujetó firmemente la mano de su hermana y continuó andando. Habría seguido corriendo por mucho más si Tiare no le hubiera dado un tirón a su ropa para decirle que necesitaba detenerse a recuperar el aliento.

-¡No podemos para por mucho tiempo! ¡Son rápidos, hay que seguir!

-¿Seguir a dónde? –Preguntó la niña con su tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal entre respiraciones rápidas- Solo nos estamos adentrando más y más en el bosque, necesitamos un lugar donde escondernos.

Manuel se sintió perdido por unos instantes pero pronto tuvo una idea.

-Ya sé dónde iremos.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Miguel estaba mirando a Francisco intensamente, pero no para ver su expresión mientras abría el regalo que le trajo de Perú, no, era por algo mucho más siniestro que aún no decidía cómo llevar a cabo.

"_Quiere escuchar un corazón latiendo desenfrenado, pues puedo dárselo, puedo hacer que esté tranquilo y contento". _Y aún así fruncía el ceño ante aquella idea. Para que el joven pudiera sentir, o al menos creer que sentía su corazón saltando de su pecho y su piel encendiéndose bajo su tacto, lo único que Miguel podía hacer era embrujarlo con sus ojos de vampiro. Eso era fácil, lo había hecho innumerables veces con otros amantas, y aunque siempre se encontraba reacio a hacerlo la primera vez con cada uno nunca se había sentido tan… mal.

-¡Qué chistosa! ¡Gracias! –Francisco le dedicó una sonrisa luego de echarle una mirada a su nueva camiseta, y Miguel se encontró un poco atolondrado los segundos que siguieron. _"¡Ya basta!"_ Se dijo _"No es algo nuevo para ti, además lo va a hacer feliz, no hay por qué sentirse culpable". _Pensando en eso se acercó a Francisco, el chico se sorprendió al verlo de pronto tan cerca pero respondió al beso que le dio Miguel unos segundos después.

-Te extrañé –Le susurró el mayor cuando se separaron.

-Yo también.

Miguel tomó una de las manos del joven y la llevó a su pecho. Francisco encontró curioso al gesto y volvió a mirar a su novio a los ojos, en cuanto lo hizo estos lo atraparon de tal manera que no se creía capaz de apartar la vista.

-¿Oyes cómo palpita? –Miró directamente al chico y esperó a que esto fuera algo rápido, antes de poder sentirse más culpable. Supo el preciso momento cuando el embrujo surtió efecto por la sonrisa enorme que se posó en la cara del otro muchacho. Mirando lo feliz que le hizo aquel detalle tan insignificante, la culpa que había comenzado a formarse se esfumó y pudo regresarle la sonrisa. Se mantuvo lejos por poco tiempo, pronto tuvo su boca sobre la de Francisco y le dio un beso largo, que terminaron siendo pequeños y rápido mientras paseaban sus manos sobre la ropa del otro.

Migue había puesto sus dedos sobre el primer botón de la camisa del joven cuando el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar. El ruido les tomó por sorpresa, ambos dieron un grito y se apartaron.

Cuando Miguel se dio cuenta que era su celular el que los había interrumpido estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana, pero en un último momento decidió contestar.

-Sebastián, si no es para decirme que tu hermano volvió te juro que no me inter…

-_¡Manuel acaba de escapar junto a una chica! ¡Creemos que es su hermana pero no estamos seguros! ¡Nos dirigimos al bosque ahora mismo para buscarlos! _–Sebastián había decidido decirle todo a Miguel sin preámbulos, y no se sorprendió cuando hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea por varios segundos.

-Sigan con eso, voy inmediatamente –Fue la respuesta del mayor y acabaron la llamada. Entonces Miguel se giró hacia Francisco y con una sonrisa de disculpa le inventó una excusa.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

-¡Manu! ¿Seguro que sabes dónde vive tu amigo? ¡A mí me parece que cada vez estamos más perdidos! –Los dos hermanos continuaban tomados de las manos a medida que hacían su camino por el bosque, Manuel iba adelante e intentaba concentrarse y buscar los pequeños detalles que marcaban el camino correcto hacia la casa del brujo.

-¡Solo ten un poco de confianza! –Apartó otro par de ramas y al salir de la espesura apareció a unos metros la casa de Arthur- ¡Sí! –Exclamó con energía y tiró de Tiare para atravesar el claro más rápido. Al llegar abrió la puerta sin llamar lo cual le ganó una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su hermana. Al pasar a la sala comenzó a gritar el nombre del brujo- ¡Arthur! ¡Dime que estás aquí, Arthur!

Pronto los jóvenes escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras. Tiare se acercó más a su hermano y prácticamente se ocultó tras su espalda. Asomando la cabeza por sobre el hombro del chico pudo ver a un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes bajando al primer piso, si no fuera por sus abundantes cejas la chica habría pensado que era atractivo.

- Manuel… ¿En qué te metiste ahora? –Preguntó el brujo mientras observaba con curiosidad la cabeza castaña que se asomaba detrás de Manuel.

Luego que Arthur hablara, Tiare estalló en carcajadas y ni siquiera ella estaba segura si fue por las palabras del inglés o el acento inconfundiblemente británico con el que las pronunció.

…

-¿Por qué siempre debes incluirme en tus problemas? –A pesar de la risilla y el tono burlón de Arthur, Manuel se sintió un poco apenado y culpable y agachó la cabeza sin mirar al mayor.

-Perdón… -Murmuró y sin despegar su mirada de la mesa probó un sorbo del té que el brujo les había servido a él y a su hermana. Tiare movía sus ojos de un hombre a otro y hacia las tazas de té frente a cada uno. Todo comenzaba a tornarse bastante bizarro para la pequeña.

-¿Acaso es algo cotidiano que le des problemas a todos tus conocidos, hermano?

-¡Oye! –Manuel formó un puchero con sus labios al escuchar las risas de los otros dos- No soy yo exactamente quien está en problemas, si tengo que recordártelo –Su hermana respondió mostrándole la lengua.

-¿Exactamente, qué esperan que haga para sacarlos de esto? –Preguntó luego de un momento el mayor.

-La verdad esperaba que tú me dijeras qué hacer –Respondió Manuel, sintiéndose avergonzado nuevamente.

-Como siempre entonces –El chico le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa nada más- De acuerdo… déjame pensar por un momento qué sería lo mejor.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –El chico dio un largo suspiro y miró a su hermana con una leve sonrisa, la chica le devolvió el gesto y miró al inglés con gratitud.

**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

-Lo siento Miguel, no hemos podido encontrarlos, el olor de la chica se desvanece a tramos y hace difícil seguir la pista… -Miguel levantó la mano e Itzel dejó de hablar, la vampira miró entonces al resto del clan, se encontraban de pie a unos metros de los otros dos, intercambiando miradas entre ellos y esperando ansiosamente a que el jefe dijera algo.

A Miguel en aquel instante le preocupaba más pensar tranquilamente qué podían hacer para dar con el chico. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la respuesta y los bordes de sus labios se torcieron ligeramente.

-No se preocupen por eso, creo que ya lo tenemos.

**-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

-Creo que has tenido un día bastante agitado Manuel, es mejor que tu hermana y tú vayan a dormir un poco, mañana podremos hablar con más calma –Después de escuchar el consejo de Arthur, Tiare dio un suspiro y asintió enérgicamente, sus ojos habían comenzado a pesar más de la cuenta hace varios minutos y la idea de dormir se escuchaba muy atractiva para ella. Manuel inclinó la cabeza en la dirección del brujo en modo de agradecimiento y con una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana comenzó a guiarla hacia el segundo piso, pero la chica apenas había colocado un pie sobre el primer escalón cuando la sintió tensarse bajo su mano.

-¿Tiare? –Preguntó el moreno un poco preocupado. Al no obtener respuesta de su hermana se giró hacia el otro brujo, pero este parecía igual de tenso que la muchacha y lo miraba con ojos bien abiertos- ¿Q-Qué les pasa?...

Por estar preocupado por ellos no notó que los vidrios estaban vibrando en toda la casa, y por ello lo tomó de sorpresa cuando las ventanas estallaron al igual que algunos floreros y frascos dispersos por el primer piso. No supo de los otros dos pero él terminó golpeando su espalda contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Escuchó un horrible sonido dentro de sus oídos por unos momentos, y la cabeza parecía explotarle cuando intentó levantar la cabeza y ver lo que estaba pasando. Arthur había terminado al otro costado del cuarto, con unos cuantos libros encima y parecía igual de afectado que él.

-¡Manu!

Al escuchar el grito de su hermana giró su cabeza a la izquierda. La chica aún se encontraba en el piso al igual que él, pero tenía una expresión de completo espanto mientras retrocedía velozmente con ayuda de sus brazos. Avanzando hacia ella estaba Miguel quien tenía su espalda hacia Manuel.

-Déjala… -Dijo apenas e intentó levantarse a pesar del dolor en su espalda y el hecho de que el piso continuaba moviéndose bajo sus pies. Como sea, no llegó lejos porque Julio le saltó encima antes de dar tres pasos y lo estrechó contra la pared, manteniendo una de sus manos sobre la garganta del moreno.

-¿Qué creíste que estabas haciendo, Manuel? –A pesar de su estatura, los ojos rojos de Julio y sus colmillos lograban intimidarlo eficazmente.

-¡Suéltame! –Trató de apartar las manos del otro de su cuello pero tan solo logró que los dedos fríos del vampiro se apretaran con mayor fuerza en su piel y añadiera una de sus muñecas a su agarre- ¡Tiare!

Mientras Manuel intentaba empujar a Julio, su hermana continuó retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Su cuerpo completo temblaba bajo la mirada de Miguel, estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera pasaba por su cabeza usar un poco de magia para atacar al vampiro. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Miguel al ver a la muchacha así de aterrada. Dio un paso más hacia ella pero un ruido a su izquierda le advirtió que retrocediera, en el momento justo se apartó del camino de una bola de fuego azul que iba hacia él. Miró un poco desconcertado entre la chica y la mancha negra que quedó en la pared, pero Tiare tenía una expresión tan confundida en la cara que Miguel no se engañó por mucho pensando que había sido obra suya. De todas formas, Arthur pronto estuvo entre él y la niña y entonces confirmó que el brujo más viejo lo había atacado. El inglés levantó una mano en su dirección y lo miró directamente luego de dar una rápida inspección al resto del cuarto.

-Quítate de en medio, Arthur, este no es tu asunto.

-Viendo que estás en _mi _casa Miguel, podría decirse que sí.

Un gruñido se formó en la garganta de Miguel antes de volver a hablarle- ¡Manuel sabía que no podía tener más contacto con su familia! ¡Y aún así ella está aquí! –Dijo señalando a Tiare que continuaba sentada en el piso- ¡Sin mencionar que atacó a uno del clan!

-¡Defendía a mi hermana! ¿Acaso ustedes no harían lo mismo? ¡Ah! –Manuel intentó una vez más empujar a quien lo tenía sujeto. Solo recibió un golpe en el estómago, y esta vez Julio enterró su hombro en el pecho del chico para mantenerlo quieto. Miguel giró su cabeza hacia Manuel con ojos rojos que brillaron con furia. El moreno al instante se pegó más contra la pared.

-Escucha Miguel, Manuel no trajo a su hermana ni se comunicó con ella, la chica lo encontró.

-¡Su curiosidad le costará entonces! Por segunda vez, ¡Apártate de mi camino! –Avanzó dos pasos hacia ellos pero la mano del brujo se posó en su pecho para detenerlo.

-Lamentablemente no vas a poder hacerle nada, la niña es una bruja –El vampiro estaba abriendo la boca para objetar pero Arthur continuó hablando- Y aunque el consejo de mi gremio pueda no saber de ella yo sí y te aseguro que les contaré todo –Y para complicar más al vampiro añadió luego de un instante- Incluyendo la edad de Manuel, y entonces tendrás más de una cosa que explicar –Miguel lo observaba con una ira ferviente que a Manuel y a Tiare los hacía temblar de tan solo verlo a los ojos, pero Arthur siguió con su amenaza sin amedrentarse- Creo que te conviene buscar una manera más tranquila para resolver esto –Lentamente alejó su mano del pecho de Miguel y miró a los dos jóvenes en lados opuestos de la habitación- Son hermanos después de todo, hasta tú deberías ser capaz de entender sus acciones.

Hubo varios minutos de completo silencio después de eso. Tiare en una esquina trataba de recuperar el aliento y calmar su palpitar, y por la otra Manuel intentaba no pensar en el moretón que se iba a formar donde Julio mantenía su hombro enterrado en el pecho. Finalmente Miguel respondió con voz más calmada y los ojos menos rojos que cuando entro a la casa del brujo.

-De todas formas no puede irse así como así.

Arthur alzó un poco sus grandes cejas y lo miró incrédulo- Miguel, no puedes convertirla, ni siquiera pienses…

-¡No! ¡Claro que no voy a hacer eso! –Gritó con rabia el vampiro y golpeó el piso con el pie- ¡Pero no puede irse así como así, sabiendo de mi clan!

Arthur se quedó pensativo por un momento y asintió- Está bien, no puede… -Se volteó hacia Tiare y la chica se encogió con miedo en el lugar en que estaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó Manuel, y cuando no obtuvo respuesta del brujo su inquietud se incrementó- ¡Arthur! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

-¡Cuídate pequeña, que estés bien!

-No te preocupes que mantendremos a tu hermano vigilado.

-Un gusto niña, nos veremos.

Para la gente que estaba tomando los buses en el terminal parecían un grupo de amigos despidiendo a la hermana de uno de ellos, _nada extraño._

-Gracias, encárguense que Manu no se meta en muchos problemas –Les dijo Tiare mientras se subía al bus.

-¡Eso haremos! –Respondieron todos con una sonrisa. Por un rincón estaba Manuel, apretando los bordes de su polerón fuertemente con los dedos. Su hermana pronto se ubicó en su asiento y empezó a despedirse con la mano.

No pasó mucho hasta que sintió un brazo pasando por sobre sus hombros, al mirar hacia el lado se encontró con la cara sonriente de Miguel.

-Sonríe y despídete de tu hermana, no quieres que se preocupe, ¿Verdad? –Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del joven y como se le dijo comenzó a mecer su mano y forzó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tienes suerte que Arthur tuviera tan buenos argumentos –Valiéndose del brazo que tenía alrededor del cuello del chileno es que lo acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído- Ten por seguro que si vuelves a hacer algo como esto pasarás un tiempo encerrado en los calabozos con cadenas que apenas te dejen respirar –Al terminar le tironeó un poco el pelo antes de alejarse. El joven trató de mantener una expresión calmada después de aquello, con la sola idea de no preocupar a su hermana que continuaba mirándolo desde el bus.

…

"_-¡Arthur! –A Julio lo había reemplazando Pedro quien sostenía de las muñecas al joven que seguía intentando ir al lado de su hermana._

_-Te aseguro Manuel, que Tiare estará bien._

_-¡No dirá nada! ¡No tienes que hacer esto! –Siguió insistiendo, pero tuvo que mirar resignado al brujo ayudando a la niña a ponerse de pie y llevándola hacia el cuarto de pociones._

_-Miguel tiene sus razones para asegurarse que tu hermana no pueda decir la ubicación de su clan a cualquiera, tienen que entender que es la mejor opción que tienes ahora._

_-¡Pero él quiere que también se olvide de mí!_

_Arthur no pudo más que mirarlo con lástima- Lo siento Manuel –Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación junto a la chica"_

El hechizo había funcionado y su hermana pronto no podía recordar nada de los últimos días, en un estado como ese Arthur pudo insertar falsos recuerdos fácilmente y por eso ahora estaban todos haciendo esta fachada para la niña. Desde su lugar el joven podía ver la tapa de la cajita que Tiare llevaba sobre las piernas, una cajita con dulces que su hermana debería compartir con su abuela y entonces otro hechizo se pondría en marcha sobre ambas para asegurarse que poco a poco fueran olvidando que Manuel existía. En menos de dos meses eso debería ser suficiente para arrebatarle a las dos personas que seguían "uniéndolo a los humanos", según Miguel. Era bastante complicado mantener una cara sonriente ante aquella perspectiva.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Tiare trataba de sostener la falsa mueca de alegría en su rostro, le partía el alma la desolación que percibía en los ojos de su hermano pero sabía que debía mantener su acto para ahorrarle problemas a Manuel.

"_¡Pensé que ibas a ayudarnos! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a mi hermano? –En cuanto estuvieron solos la chica comenzó a golpear la espalda del inglés, logró darle unos cuantos golpes antes que este la sujetara por las muñecas y la obligara a sentarse- ¡Tú, maldito!_

_-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Acaso querías probar suerte peleando contra un clan completo de vampiros? ¿Cómo crees que habría terminado eso? –Le respondió un tanto enojado el inglés. Tiare cerró la boca y lo miró con total confusión._

_-De acuerdo… creo que ya no entiendo nada, ¿Estás de nuestro lado o no? _

_-Te sacare de este aprieto así que podrías decir que sí –Mientras hablaba se movía rápidamente por la habitación tomando frascos y colocándolos frente a la chica._

_-Pero… ¿Borrarás mis memorias o no? –Tiare intentaba seguir al brujo con la vista, pero como el hombre iba de un lado a otro, se le hacía un tanto difícil. Pero pudo notar que el rubio intentó ocultar una sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios._

_-Tengo la sospecha de que aunque lo intentara no resultaría –La chica enarcó una ceja y Arthur suspiró antes de comenzar a explicar con más detalle- No sé si lo sepas, pero tú y Manuel tienen esta extraña protección…"_

El plan del brujo era simple en teoría, se confiarían en la ignorancia de Miguel y el resto del clan sobre el hechizo de protección para engañarlos, Tiare fingiría que el encantamiento de Arthur le había hecho efecto y se iría sin más escándalo. Lo malo del plan, eso sí, es que Manuel debía creerlo también, y aunque Arthur le prometió que cuando tuviera la oportunidad le diría la verdad, todavía era difícil saber la tristeza que le estaba causando a su hermano.

"_Cuanto lo siento, Manu". _Volvió a agitar su mano enérgicamente cuando el bus se puso en movimiento y forzó otra sonrisa hacia el grupo que la estaba despidiendo.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Después que Tiare se fuera del terminal la mano de Miguel se posó sobre su antebrazo y allí se mantuvo, dolorosamente firme todo el viaje de regreso a la casona. Y aunque Miguel cumplió su palabra y no lo arrojó a las mazmorras, le cobró los problemas que causó de otra forma, aunque un feo moretón en la mejilla y en el brazo no se comparan en nada a la perspectiva de una semana o más encerrado bajo tierra.

- _¡Ah! –_Manuel exhaló y agachó la cabeza por un momento y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas. En otro tiempo las habría encontrado fantásticas, pero últimamente tan solo le hacían sentirse peor allá arriba mirándolo todas las noches como si estuvieran juzgándolo.

-Tengo que dejar de hacer esto… -Se dijo a sí mismo antes de decidir levantarse. Bajó del techo y fue tocando distraídamente el costado de su cara que ardía levemente y se le ocurrió pasar al baño para echar un vistazo al color que iba tomando su mejilla.

Claro que al abrir la puerta de su cuarto esa idea se le fue de la cabeza al ver quién estaba esperándolo sentado en su cama. Se quedó helado a unos pasos de la puerta mientras esta se cerraba sola, y el rubio frente a él se levantó lentamente sin decir nada ni quitarle los ojos de encima.

-_¿Martín…?_ –Lo dijo tan suave que no estaba seguro si el otro lo oiría, pero lo hizo y el vampiro intentó sonreírle al escuchar su nombre pero la mueca pronto se esfumó cuando le prestó más atención al rostro del moreno. Manuel se dio cuenta que el par de ojos verdes se desviaban hacia su mejilla y sin pensarlo levantó una mano para cubrirla. Martín continuó sin decir nada ni moverse y Manuel tomó su oportunidad de mirarlo con más detalle, a simple vista no podía percibir ninguna lesión en el cuerpo del mayor, volvió a mirar su rostro entonces y en poco tiempo sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Bajó la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a pestañar para quitarlas de sus ojos.

-Así que volviste –Intentó sonar indiferente pero su voz salió ronca y tuvo que levantar un brazo para secarse los ojos antes que cayeran un par de gotas. Escuchó que Martín se acercaba a paso rápido luego de eso, levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, listo para alejarlo con unas cuantas palabras pero antes que pudiera hacer nada el rubio ya tenía una de sus manos sobre la del joven que cubría su mejilla, y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda de Manuel con la cual lo acercó hacia su cuerpo. Manuel intentó alejarse pero la mano en su espalda se lo impidió.

-Perdóname –Le susurró Martín y el cuerpo del moreno se tensó por completo. Empezó a mover la mano con la que mantenía al muchacho cerca, trazó pequeños círculos con ella en la espalda del joven para intentar calmarlo. Manuel dejó que su cuerpo se relajara con la caricia de Martín después de un tiempo, y abrió ligeramente sus dedos para que se entrelazaran con los del rubio, las yemas frías tocaron su mejilla y mandaron un escalofrío a través de su cuerpo. Estaba tan distraído con la mano del vampiro acariciando su espalda y sintiendo la punta de sus dedos sobre su rostro que no se dio cuenta cuando Martín comenzó a inclinarse hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos y un pequeño jadeo se escapó de su boca.

-Perdóname por no haber estado –Martín se separó apenas unos milímetros de él para decir aquello, sus bocas se rozaron levemente mientras movía los labios- Por no haber estado aquí para ti –Le dio otro beso, esta vez con sus dos manos tomando los costados del rostro de Manuel. Siguió dándole pequeños besos y hablándole entre ellos- Pero ya estoy aquí… ya estoy aquí… no volveré a dejarte… lo siento…

Manuel terminó rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y se puso de puntas para acercarse más a su boca. Ambos inconscientemente fueron dando pequeños pasos hacia la cama del moreno, hasta que las piernas de Martín chocaron con el borde y los dos cayeron sobre ella, Manuel encima de Martín pero eso no duró mucho porque el rubio los hizo rodar hasta que estuvo en cuatro sobre el moreno. Cuando al joven empezó a faltarle el aire se separaron, y mientras Manuel recuperaba el aliento Martín acariciaba el contorno de su rostro. Cuando el moreno abrió sus ojos se encontró con la cara sonriente del vampiro.

-No volveré a irme, te lo prometo.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Manuel y apoyándose en sus antebrazos levantó su cuerpo para besar nuevamente a Martín.

-_Por favor, no me mientas esta vez_ –Le pidió en voz baja cuando enterraba su rostro en el cuello del rubio mientras este le acariciaba el cabello con una mano al mismo tiempo que repartía besos en la parte superior de la cabeza del chico.

* * *

><p>Y para que sepan, sí, Manuel y Martín van a dejar de hacerse los tontos xD en el proximo habrá algo más de ellos y su... relación "cof" "cof"<p> 


End file.
